Stand By Your Side
by WishToBeWizard
Summary: What if after the GMG is over, Natsu didn't tell anyone about the future Rogue message to him? What if Lucy know about it and decide to tell Rogue after she know that Natsu intended to do nothing? And as always Lucy rent is due. But where are team Natsu? Why they don't go to a mission together with Lucy? Who's gonna accompany Lucy on a mission?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**July 28, Year X791**

**LUCY POV**

It's been three weeks since GMG over. Fairy Tail has become number 1 guild in all over Fiore again. I've been busy to write a novel lately. I should go to a mission for my rent money if I still want to stay here. Yesterday the landlady slip the paper to my apartment and warned me that the rent will due in two weeks. Well, I guess it's time to go to the guild and find a mission. I wonder what Natsu and the others are doing right now. I hope they are not busy so we can go to the mission together.

When I came to the guild, I open the door to find a very rowdy and lively guild. Well it's not Fairy Tail if it's not rowdy and lively, right… "Morning everyone….!"

Yell went up from all corners of the guild as various people called out their greetings. I smiles and heads of to the bar. "Morning, Mira."

"Morning Lucy. It's been a while since I saw you. What are you doing lately? Are you busy dating? Who's your boyfriend right now? It is Natsu? Gray? or maybe Loki?" Mira asked, her usual sweet smile stretching over her face while her eyes twinkle mischieviously.

"Mou… Mira. Can I have strawberry milkshake please? I've been busy writing a new chapter for my novel. And NO. I'm not dating with anyone. Stop matchmaking me, Mira. I don't have that kind of attraction to Natsu, Loki and ESPECIALLY GRAY." I try to shout loud enough for Juvia to hear it. I faintly hear Juvia muttering "Love Rival" over and over with a dark aura. I can already see what misfortune will fall upon me in the end of the day if I don't clarify this misunderstanding. I might fall to the river in the way home, have a rain that just fall on me, etc. Brrrr. Just think about it already make a shiver on my spine.

"Lucy, you are not fun at all. What's wrong with dating? You should have fun by dating as much as you can." I sweet drop when I hear Mira say that. Have fun by dating? Yes it's sure will be fun if only my life it's not at the stake here. Imagine what will Juvia do, if she know I'm dating Gray. Well, I won't mind to dating with Natsu. But if I go with Natsu, it's not a DATE because Natsu don't know what dating is. Being a dense person he is. Loki…ughhh. I don't even want to imagine it. It might be fun to go with him and yes I admit he is very handsome, good looking, gentleman and royal. But he is a big playboy. Not to mention the constantly flirt and pick up line he keeps saying. Oh and don't forget all of his exgirlfriends and still girlfriends. What will happen to me, if they saw me dating with him? I think it's much worse than dating Gray. But Juvia dangerous too. Oh screw that. Dating Gray or Loki = Dangerous for life and may cause a shorten life span. So it's a big no.

While I'm still thinking about all the misfortune that will fall upon me, Mira already come back with my milkshake. "Here you go, Lucy."

"Huh? Oh…Thank you Mira."

"Ara… ara… Lucy. What are you thinking? Do you maybe start to consider to date someone now?"

"Wh-What are you saying, Mira? I'm just thinking about my rent. By the way, have you see Natsu? I rarely saw him nowadays." I better switch the topic. I don't want Mira to start matchmake me with another guy. But now I'm thinking about it, when was the last time I saw Natsu? The last time I talk to him was after he defeat a future Rogue. After that, I never talk to him. What? I can't believe it. Me. Lucy Heartfilia. Best Friend of Natsu Dragneel. Don't talk or even see him for three weeks. THREE freaking WEEKS. Usually he will go to my apartment without been invited of course. Trespass or sneak in even when I always keep kicking him out. But he never come to my apartment anymore. I wonder what happen to him. Is he already sick been kicking out from my apartment? Hmmm…But Gray, Erza and Wendy still come to my apartment sometimes.

"He's going to a mission with Lisanna. I think they will come back today. But I wonder why he's so busy lately. His schedule is between training, go to the guild just to eat, and than go to a mission. Sometimes with just Happy, and sometimes with Lisanna too. Maybe those two are dating? But don't worry, Lucy. I think Natsu like you. I will ask Lisanna when she come back. I will make sure wether she is your 'love rival' or not. Yesterday Erza ask Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy to go to a S class mission with her. Lily tag along with them too. He said that he never go to a S class mission before. And Erza ask me to told you that they will come back as soon as they can. But it might take at least 1 month. So you can go to a mission with just Natsu while waiting for them." said Mira with mischevious grin.

"Oh it's that so. And Mira, how many time I have to say that Natsu and me just best friend. Nothing more. He is more like a brother to me." I maybe have a little crush on him. But she doesn't have to know that, right? Nor do I ever planning to tell her. I can't imagine what Mira will do if she know my real feeling to that idiot pink hair guy. But I wonder why Erza don't ask me to go to a mission with her. She even allow Lily to tag along. Did she and the other decide to ignore me too like Natsu? Nah… it couldn't be like that, right? No... no... I'm sure they will never do that to me. I'm sure of that. We are all best friend. But why did Happy decide to tag along with Erza anyway? Oh yeah I forgot about Charle. He go with Erza because Charle also go to that mission. Beside, the mission will take 1 month. No way Happy will survive without Charle for 1 month. Especially since their relationship gets better after GMG. Charle looks more nicer to Happy. I wonder when they will became an item. But this whole thing is sure very suspicious. Maybe Erza plotting something? Or maybe Mira ask Erza to help her with her plan to matchmake me with Natsu so Erza have to leave me alone, and with my rent coming up, I have no choice beside to go to a mission with just Natsu. Yeah…just Natsu. No Happy. I looked at Mira with a suspicious eyes.

"What is it? Why you looking at me like I'm planning something to you, Lucy?"

"You really don't planning to matchmake me again with anyone right, Mira?" Mira giggle slightly. "No, Lucy. I've been so busy lately since our guild win the GMG. But if you desperately want me to matchmake you with someone, especially a guy with a pink hair, I maybe have some spare time to do that."

"Mira…! Stop matchmake me already. And especially with that pink hair guy." I said while pouting at her and blush slightly.

"Okay… Okay…I just can resists to teasing you, Lucy. Cause everytime I teasing you, you always looks so flutter and is so cute. Hmm but if you don't have a romantic feeling to Natsu, maybe Lisanna have a chance than? Imagine white hair baby with onyx eyes or pink hair baby with blue eyes. Kyaaaa…" Mira already in her own world with mix baby. Heeehhh…I also curious if maybe Natsu have a romantic feeling towards Lissana. But what make me more curious are, why Natsu not ask me to go to a mission with him? Usually he will keep pestering me to go to a mission with him. Suddenly the guild door open with a loud Bang.

"We Are Back!" Yes. You maybe already know who it is. Who else will come in with full of energy. None other than Natsu pyromaniac of Fairy Tail. But beside him, is not me but Lisanna. I feel a little pang in my chest but I decide to ignore it.

"Welcome home, Natsu." the other say the same or just wave their hand and some other just grunt.

"Natsu!" This is it. Time to confront Natsu and ask what's wrong with him. I hope it's just my imagination that he's avoiding me.

"Oh hey, Lucy." said Natsu with a little shock expression. Lisanna dragged him to the bar while said her greeting. "Hi, Lucy. Mira nee can I have chocolate milkshake?"

"Hi, Lisanna." I greet her back before studied Natsu odd expression. Maybe he is not expecting that I will come to the guild? But that's make me a little sad. It's like that he doesn't want to see me while I really miss him since it's been three weeks we not see each other. Not to mention the name he called me with. He was usually called me Luce but now he called me Lucy.

"How is your mission, Natsu?" I try to make a conversation. Since I feel there's something wrong with him.

"It's super boring. We just need to find an animal who run away from zoo." Well typical Natsu I guess. Every job with no fighting are boring. At least he was still answering my question.

"But I think it's fun, Natsu. After the mission, we can play with the animal at the zoo." Lisanna sipped her drink first before she continue and said, "Beside, I promise you that you can pick up the next mission did I?" Mira just listening to our conversation while wiping a mug.

Lisanna looks really close to Natsu. I wonder if there is something happening between them on a mission. Well, they are childhood friend after all. I suppose it was normal that they are really close to each other, right? I even heard Mira said that when they were a child, they make a promise to be a husband and wife when they grow up. I guess if they still like each other till now, I will need to give up my feeling to him and give my blessing to them. I really don't want to be a third wheel because my friends happiness is my happiness. My train of thought been interrupted when I heard Natsu yell something about fun mission.

"Yeahh… And I will pick the most fun mission. Capture the bandit or fighting the monster." And with that he go to the mission board to pick up a mission.

Huhh…next mission? Does that meant they will go to a mission together again?

"Ne… Natsu." I walk to the mission board to confront Natsu and ask if maybe I can tag along to a mission he pick. Maybe if I go with them, I can finally know Lisanna better and see it with my own eyes wether they have a feeling for each other or not. And maybe I can have a money for my rent this month if Natsu don't went overboard again. "What mission you pick? Can I go with you too?"

"Uhhh. Sory Lucy. But I promise Lisanna that it will just the two of us. You know, to caught up and something like that. And beside, I pick the missions to fight a dark guild. I think this mission will be too dangerous for you. What if… I failed to protect you? I can't fight the dark mage and protect you at the same time you know. I can't always be there to save you all the time, Lucy"

"But I can protect myself, Natsu. Don't forget I have my spirits with me as well. They will protect me if I'm in danger."

"No, you don't. Did you already forget what happen with the future Rouge? What if your key get separated from you? Who gonna protect you?" Natsu said with an angry looks on his face.

"I didn't forget that. And I still have my whip…" But before I can finish what I want to said, Natsu cut me out. "Look, Lucy. I'm really sorry but you can go to this mission. Maybe you can ask Erza to go with you? Or maybe you can do a simple mission with Levy like dechiper some ancient language and something like that."

I don't know what happen to Natsu. This was the first time he refuse to go to a mission with me. It's usually Natsu who persuaded me to go with him, not the other way. I felt shocked, angry, and mostly sad. I never knew that Natsu think of me like that. When he said it like that, doesn't he meant that I am weak? That I cannot do anything if I don't have my keys with me and I'm just a damsel in distress who need to be protected and save all the time.

"Yeah, sure Natsu. I will ask Erza or Levy if they can go to a mission with me." I try really hard not to cry and force a smile. I'm still repeating what Natsu told me in my mind. Why Natsu suddenly acted like this too me? Maybe if my future self didn't get killed infront of Natsu, he won't act like this to me now? But speaking of future Rogue, I wonder if Natsu already do as what future Rogue asked him to do. "Natsu, what are future Rogue tell you before he vanish?" The truth is, I already know what he said. But I decide to see his reaction first because he looks kinda angry when he said about future Rogue name before.

"What are you saying, Lucy? I don't know what you're talking about." he try to act dumb. But I know him enough. I know he is lying. Because he doesn't dare to look at me in the eyes. He always do that everytime he is lying. "Well, I heard that future Rogue ask you to tell the present Rogue about something. But I didn't hear what is it." Maybe Natsu forgot about … I'm sure that's the reason.

"Oh that." Now he wear a trouble look on his face. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"So…What is he saying?" I try to urge him to continue on. I never thought that he will suddenly snap at me. "I thing it's not your business, Lucy! What it's matter to you anyway?"

Wha…? I feel so shocked because of his yell. "I just want to know, Natsu. No need for you to get angry because of that." I said while my mouth frown slightly. Why he suddenly get angry? What's wrong with him? We usually talking and discuss about what happen during our mission. About what kind of enemy we have to fight and something like that. He usually excited to tell me what happen when he's fighting with the enemy. What were they talking, and what kind of move he was using. But why it's different now?

Because of Natsu sudden outburst, people on the guild start to looking at me. They all feel shock and surprise on Natsu behaviour. He never yell at me right that. It's usually Lucy who yell at Natsu. Not the other way. It seems that Natsu also aware that he attract the guild attention because of his yelling. He lower his voice this time so only certain people who have keen ears (dragon slayers) can hear. "Look, Lucy. What future Rogue said is nothing important. It maybe just a false information anyway. He is a devil person. A villain who can kill his own Nakama with ease. Not to mention what he's trying to do with you and what he's already do to the future you. So why should I listen and do like what he told me to do?!" Natsu said with an angry look on his face. "And what exactly you hear, Lucy?"

"I already told you that I don't hear anything, Natsu. I just hear that he's asking you to tell the present Rogue about _something_." But looks like he is not believe at what I say. He keeps staring at me with an intense look like he is trying to see wether I said the truth or not. I guess I will need said something more to make him believe at me. Because this is Natsu I'm talking about. He's so easy to be deceive.

"Beside, I don't have a super hearing ability like you Natsu. I'm not a dragon slayer. With my 'NORMAL' hearing ability, I cannot hear what exactly he is saying to you." I put a quote and said it with a higher voice at that word so his dense brain can understand what I'm trying to say to him. And with that, he accept all that lie. Saveeeee. The bad feeling I felt before, is just more and more intense after I see his reaction. I start to feel uncomfortable to talk to Natsu right now. It's weird. Usually I really enjoy to talk with him. He maybe annoying and dense. But it's so fun and relaxing to talk with him. Now he start to change. I think he start to change since the eclipse gate incident.

"Well, I guess what you said is true. But stop asking me about that. I feel so angry just to hear that person name." Natsu look very agitated right now. Of course it's not true, Natsu. But I can't tell you about that right, my dear dense friend.

"But there's a possibility whatever future Rogue tell you maybe true, Natsu. Maybe you can consider to tell the present Rogue about it? Or if you don't want to talk to Rogue, you can ask Gajeel to tell him." Hmmm… maybe Natsu didn't want to meet people from Sabertooth? But I'm sure Gajeel won't mind. After all, I see that Gajeel has talking with him on the party. When I mention his name, Gajeel who sitting at the dark corner of the guild, looking at me. I look at him for awhile too until I feel an angry aura radiating from Natsu. Been a wise girl I am, I know that I already step on a landmine. Especially the person next to me is not Natsu I know. So I hurried change a topic. "Forget what I said, Natsu. If you do not want to talk about it, than just pretend that we never discuss it in the first place. So, when will you go to the next mission?" Natsu still not answering. He still look very piss. Whats wrong with him? What's wrong with my best friend? Where is his goofy grin which he always show me before? I need to go away from him now. "Oh well, I have to go now. Levy already waiting for me to discuss about my novel. Bye." I quickly go to Levy place not waiting for his answer. "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy look away from her book and hugging me so tight. "Lu-chan, I miss you. I rarely see you in the guild. How your novel? Is there a new chapter?" job Levy. So now Natsu know that I'm not lie to him. I really talk about my novel with Levy. But there's a big problem right now. I can't hardly breath because she is hugging me so tighly. "Hey, Le… Levy-chan. Can't…can't breath."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Lu-chan." Levy immediately release her deathly hug while smile sheephisly. "It's okay, Levy-chan. I miss you too. I've been busy writing my novel. That's why I rarely come to the guild. And of course, now you have a few new chapter to read." I grinned at her when I see her reaction at the mention of a new chapter.

"Yayyy… Where it is, Lu-chan. Where it is? Give me that new chapter now!"

Wow…! Levy was sure so enthusiastic to read my new chapter. "Here you go Levy-chan." I take my manuscripts from my bag and give it to Levy. Levy quickly snatch away the manuscripts from my hand and start reading it. While waiting on Levy, I feel like someone is staring at me. I try to glance at Natsu direction. I want to know if he was the one who's staring at me. But when I see to Natsu direction, Lisanna are talking to him. Pheww… So it's not Natsu who is staring me. Thank Mavis. But if it's not Natsu, then who it is? I look everywhere try to search who is staring at me. There! On second floor. Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Ughh why is they staring at me? They eyes just full of curiousity and …Worry? Why they feel worry for me? Ohhh maybe they…No. I'm sure it's just Laxus who can hear my conversation with Natsu earlier. But Laxus definitely also telling the Raijinshuu about what he heard when Natsu yell at me. Oh well… But I still feel there is other people who staring at me. Let's find again. Scan… Scan…Scan… There…Gajeel and Master. I than decide to talk to master about the future Rogue message to Natsu. While I walk to master direction, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Natsu start to left the guild.

"Ummm…Master."

"Hello my child. It's there something you want to talk about?" He look at me with an understanding and soft look in his eyes. He act more like a father than a master to me. That's why I feel so comfortable to talk to him even though sometimes he can acted like a pervert old man.

"Yes, master. There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Can we talked in a more private place?" I'm not sure what the other guild member opinion about Rogue. Maybe some didn't hate him. They all know that all the chaos is because of the future Rogue. While maybe they don't blame on present Rogue, but I'm not sure that they all can accept my decision. What is my decision? Well, that is what I want to talk to master about. So I better take a precaution to not let the others guilds member to know what I will talk to master. Like some people said: It's better safe than sorry right?

"Alright my child. Lets talk in my office than." While on my way to master office, Gajeel and Laxus decide to confront me.

"Bunny Girl"

"Blondie"

"Oh hello Gajeel, Laxus. Gajeel please stop call me Bunny Girl. I just wear that custom once for mavis sake. And Laxus…YOU ARE BLONDE TOO!"

Geezzz. What's wrong with all this boys. They keep calling me with a weird nickname.

"It's actually twice. You wear that bunny suit again when you lose to the bet at GMG. And you will always be called Bunny Girl for the rest of your life. Gihi." Grrr that damn Gajeel. If he decide to keep calling me with that nickname, I guess I will find a nickname for him too. But what should I call him? Hmmm…oh well I will think about that later. Laxus just grinned at me with an amused expression. I wonder what the two of them want from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**LUCY POV**

"Hey, guys! Do you need something with me? Can we talk later because I have something to discuss with Master right now?" I asked nervously while glancing at master who already walk to the stair into his office leaving me alone.

"I assume that you want to talk about your conversation with Natsu to gramp?" Laxus asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I feel curious about that. I know you not telling the truth to Natsu. I want to know the truth, Bunny girl." Well, I think I can tell the truth to Laxus and Gajeel. Maybe they can understand? Beside it's not like they hate Rogue, right? The only dragon slayer who hate Rogue maybe only Natsu for unknown reason. "All right. I will tell you guys. But we will talk in master office." And with that, we all go to master office. Master already waiting inside his office.

"So, what do you want to talk about? And why Laxus and Gajeel here too?"

"Well, master. They eventually heard what I've been talked to Natsu earlier and they know that I will talk to you about it. So been the curious and nosey persons they're, they decide to invite themselves in this discussion."

"Tchh… I'm not a nosy person, Blondie. I just want to know what happen between you and Natsu. And it's you who invite me here."

"That's right, Bunny Girl. It's you who invited us here. And if this discussion is about Rogue, I guess I deserve to know. He kind of like my pupil. Gihi."

"Yeah…yeah…Whatever." Master raise his eyebrow when he heard Gajeel say Rogue name. So he immediately intervere before these silly and unimportant conversation stretch any longer. He immediately cut what I'm about to say. "From what Gajeel said, the reason you want to talk to me is about something which involve Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth? Am I right, Lucy?" Master said while give the two of them a glare.

"Yes, master." Master look a little piss. It's all Gajeel and Laxus fault. So why master keep staring at me too?

Than I hear master voice which bring me back from my wondering thought. "Now, Lucy. Care to explain any further." Ohhhh that's why master keep looking at me. Silly me. I giggle inwardly before I said, "Of course master. So, like you all can see and some even eavedropped that I talk to Natsu about some matter." I paused to glancing at Gajeel and Laxus first before continued, "The truth is I feel something different from Natsu since Eclipse Gate incident. So I decide to test him. I ask him, what is future Rogue told him about. But instead of answer me, Natsu snapped at me. He said that we cannot believe what future Rogue told to him. He is an evil person who'll kill his own nakama to gain a power. So he doesn't believe what that person said and refuse to tell me what the future Rogue told him. He suspect that I heard they conversation and ask what I heard. I told him that I barely hear anything. Of course he's not believe at me that easy. So I decide to deceive him by saying that I barely hear anything because I'm not a dragon slayer. And with that he believe at me."

"You maybe can deceive Salamander. But you can deceive me Bunny Girl. While is true that you are a little smart, you will never able to deceive me. A genius iron dragon slayer. Bunny will never win against dragon. Gihi. But I'm curious about something. You said that Rogue kill his own nakama to gain a power. Who is it?"

"Only a hot head person like Natsu can be deceive that easily, Blondie! Not feeling so smart now, huhh? Since all you can deceive just that dense dragon slayer. And I'm as curious as Gajeel. Who get killed by future Rogue, Blondie?"

I guess I will still be a 'Bunny Girl' and 'Blondie' for the rest of the conversation. But maybe… If they are really that curious, maybe I just can… "Shut up. I don't need your petty comment and uncreative nickname! If you guys want to know who is the 'x' person is, you two must promise me to never called me by those nickname again." They just look at me with amused face and while smirking, both saying, "No, can't do."

Tch…Guess it's too much. Than…"Okay. How if it's just for today? You guys promise to stop calling me by those nickname until the end of our discussion. And if you want to know about the truth, you guys better agree with my condition. Of course if you break the promise, I will ask master to immediately kick you out from this room."

"Gihi. Oke than Lucy. But I will just call you Lucy until the end of our discussion. After that, you are back to be a Bunny Girl." Gajeel looking at me with his bloody red eyes while chuckle slightly. Yeahh… Now I know he definitely enjoy to teasing me. One more person I have to added to Lucy list: 'The Person Who Like To Tease Me'.

Laxus just grinned while said, "Fine for me, Luce."

Huhh? Why he call me Luce? I thought only Natsu and Gray call me with that name? Well, I don't mind to have another person to call me Luce. It's better than be called Blondie anyway. But I still feel curious why Laxus decide to called me that?

"Oiii…you don't mind I called you Luce, right? I heard that Salamander and ice guy called you by that name all the time. Or you prefer I'm calling you Blondie?" Laxus said while smirking at me. He definitely know that I prefer Luce than Blondie.

"Luce is wayyyy better than Blondie you Giant Sparky!"

"Giant Sparky?" Laxus ask while raise his brows.

"Yes. Giant Sparky. My nickname for you. Since you call me Blondie. I will call you Giant Sparky. But I will not call you that until the end of our conversation."

I can hear Gajeel chuckle because of the nickname I give to Laxus. Laxus glaring at Gajeel when he heard Gajeel chuckle. "Hey…it's not fair, Luce. Why it is just me who you give a nick name? What about Gajeel?" Laxus said while smirking at Gajeel who's now glaring at Laxus for remind me to also give a nickname to him as well.

"Hmmm… You are right, Laxus. So, what's nickname should I give to you Gajeel? Since you like to give an animal nickname like Bunny for me and Shrimp for Levy, I guess I will just use some animal name for you too. But I'm definitely won't give you a dragon nickname. That's too good for you. You basically a dragon slayer. So I won't call you with a 'dragon boy' nickname. That's even not a nickname. " Gajeel just chuckle while I said that. He sure find it amusing because I knew that he will suggest dragon to me.

"Aha…! I know. 'Mihi Cat ' than."

The others just looking at me with a puzzle looks when I called Gajeel 'Mihi Cat'. They all wonder what the hell 'Mihi cat' is? While Gajeel staring at me and said, "Oiii, bun…err Lucy! What the hell is Mihi cat anyway? A new species of a cat? And why choose that nickname for me?"

Master who look amuse because of our bickering was asking about it too. "Yes, Lucy. I also want to know what Mihi Cat is? And why you choose those nick name for him?"

I giggle a bit before answer, "Well, I choose a cat because I remember when he's searching for a cat to be his exceed. I know he must think that an exceed is a symbol of a dragon slayer when he see Natsu have Happy and Wendy have Charla at her side. I remember his body and face full of scratches from those wild cat. I still think it's funny when I remember that time. Gajeel face feels so sad and dejected when all of those cats get angry and scratch him when he is trying to conviced them to become his exceed. Oh...! I even still remember Gajeel crying face when Lily agree to become his exceed." I grinning at Gajeel first before continuing. "As for the 'Mihi' part, you knows that Gajeel have a unique trademark which make him different for the others right? When you heard someone said 'gihi', you already knew who said it. But when I think about it, why 'gihi'? The other people usually laugh with a 'haha' or 'hehe' and if he likes 'I' word so much, he can use 'hihi'. So here is my theory: Gajeel is a dragon slayer who is raise by a dragon, and dragon usually growl with a 'grrr' sound. A 'grrr' word is start by a 'G' letter. I think Gajeel want to give an impression that he is a dragon son by give a laugh which sound like a dragon. He change his laugh which is 'hihi' into 'gihi'. A cat sound was 'meow', which is start with a 'm' letter and since I decide to called Gajeel a cat, isn't a 'mihi' is more suitable for him rather than 'gihi'? So rather than called him Gihi Cat or Cat Boy, I decide to call him 'Mihi Cat' as to refer that Gajeel is a Cat person who should laugh with a 'mihi' sound. End of the explanation. What do you think, master?" The others just stare wide eyes at me when I finish my explanation. All of them just silence until master chuckle while looking at my satisfied face with an amused look. Soon after that, Laxus laugh so hard while putting one of his hand at his side. While Gajeel still look shocked after hearing 'Lucy theory'.

"You sure have a creative name for that Metal Freak, Luce. I even can't stop laughing when I'm imagining Gajeel funny sounds when he's meowing or said 'mihi' instead of his annoying 'gihi'." Laxus said while his body tremble because of his laughing.

"Shut up, Sparky." Gajeel who's been wake up from his shocked state because of what Laxus said, growl slightly at him with an annoyed face.

"Okay… Okay… Now the nickname problem already been settle. So can you tell us now about what you know, Lucy." Master quickly interrupted before the two dragon slayer start to fight.

"Sure master. So like I said. I know what Natsu and Future Rogue talking about. Right before he vanish, he asking Natsu to tell the present Rogue that his exceed Frosch, will die one year later. After Frosch die, he will consume with the shadow and become an evil person. He is a shadow dragon slayer. So this shadow thing cannot be destroy. He think the only person or animal in this case, who love him truly and accept him already gone. He believe there's no one who care and love him anymore. The only light for his shadow heart which is Frosch, already gone. After his heart is consume by darkness, he become an evil person and killed his own nakama which is STING. And by killing Sting, he obtain Sting light power and became shadow light dragon slayer. He hope that Natsu can help him to told the present Rogue to guard Frosch life. If Frosch not die, than he will not consume by shadow and become an evil person."

After I tell them all of that, they all look shock. Their mouth wide open and stare wide eyes at me. Laxus is the first person to wake from the shock ask, "If what future Rogue said is true, why Salamander refuse to tell the present Rogue the truth? As a fellow dragon slayer and the one who constantly talking about nakama, shouldn't he the one who know better how it's feel to lose your best friend or exceed in Rogue case?

Gajeel than decide to added. "Yeah. I think is not important wether is true or not. At least is good to take a precaution right? So, if we tell Rogue the warning from Future Rogue, he can protect his exceed more than before. I kinda know what he feel. Maybe I will became evil person too if I lose Lily."

"And not to mention that Sting will be alive too." I wonder why they are not think about Sting? When I said Sting name, they all staring at me. I feel uncomfortable and decide to ask, "What?"

"You are not angry with Sting? You know that he is laughing at you when Minerva torture you on naval battle right?" Laxus said with a curious look on his face

"Yes, I know. But it doesn't matter. The one who torture me is Minerva, not Sting. Even though he was laughing at my pain, but I still think that he doesn't deserve to die just because of that. Beside, I think that Sting is already change since the eclipse gate incident. He is start talking about protecting his nakama." I said while smiling remember about that day when I heard Sting talking about nakama.

When they all heard what I'm saying, they just smile fondly at me. Then master asked, "So what will you do now, child?"

"I'm planning to go to Sabertooth and tell him myself. If Natsu don't planning to tell Rogue and doesn't care about other people life, then I will." I said with a determine look in my face.

"Gihi… Are sure about this, bun…er Lucy? I 'unintentionally' heard what salamander said. He said that future Rogue try to kill you. You are safe because the future you shielding you with her body and she is die because of that. You sure you want to go to Sabertooth by yourself?" Gajeel said with a slight of worried look.

"You definitely not allow to go there by yourself, Luce. At least let me accompany you."

I rolled my eyes when I heard Gajeel almost calls me with that nickname again. Old habit die hard I guess. But I feel so touched when I think that Gajeel and Laxus worry about me. Laxus even offer to accompany me. Awww… I never knew that two bad ass of the guild can be these sweet… I guess I need to explain what I'm thinking when I made these decision.

"The future Rogue maybe an evil person. But I believe the present Rogue is not. The one who try to kill me was the future Rogue and he is try to kill me after he is been consume by his shadow. So if I can prevent him to became an evil person, than that's meant I can prevent him to kill me right? Beside, after the GMG and Eclipse Gate incident I thought that all guilds who participate became a friends?! What kind of a friend I am, if I just let some misfortune to fall to my friend without doing anything to help." I said while smiling at them. Master look at me with a proud face. And when I see to Gajeel and Laxus, they all have that kind of face too. Ugh why they all keep staring at me. It's so embarrassing_._ I feel my face suddenly became hot. And I'm sure that my face as red as Erza hair right now.

"Gihi. Why the hell your face is like Titania hair? No need to feel embaressed, Bun...Lucy. That's a very nice speech. But it still shock me a little when I heard that you think all of them as your friend. You really are a weird girl huhh." Gajeel said with an amuse look while patting my head.

Great…Now it's not just Natsu and Happy called me weird. But Gajeel decide to label me as a weird girl too. "I'm not weird!" I said while pouting at Gajeel and he just chuckle while start to ruffle my hair.

"Yeah what Gajeel said is true, Luce. You shouldn't feel embarrassed after the great speech you just said. I feel proud and lucky to have a friend like you. That's if you think of me as a friend. Because I'm sure I don't act like a good friend to you." Laxus said with a hint of guilty and sad. Maybe he is still remember the Phantom Lord incident when he reject to help me and Fantasia incident where in this case, I've been turn into stone.

"What are you saying, Laxus? Of course you are my friend. And you too, Gajeel. That's if you guys don't mind to be a friend with someone weak like me."

"Salamander it's an idiot if he thinks of you like that, Lucy. While it is true that he is saving you countless of times, but you also save him countless of time too. Remember when he is fighting with me? I believe, that if you don't support him by giving him a fire, the winner obviously will be me. And I hear that you also save him when fighting with Angel from Oracion Seis."

"That's right, Luce. You are not weak. Don't forget that you defeat Bickslow twice. And I don't think Bickslow is weak and easy to defeat. I also hear that you defeat some dark guild by yourself."

Wow. How did they know about Oracion seis and dark guild incident? Oh what I'm thinking about. Of course they heard it with that dragon slayer super hearing. Now I know not to talk any secrets in the guild. Because this two dragon slayer obviously was an eavesdropping type.

"Oke, Luce. If you really think you are weak, I can train you if you want." What? Train me? I never thought the once arrogant Laxus Dreyar will offer to train me. I feel so happy right now. They do really care about me. When I'm feeling down, they try to cheer me, and when I'm feel weak, Laxus even offer to train me. I feel so lucky to have a wonderful friend like them.

"Oy, Lucy. Why are you crying? Are you upset because only Laxus offering to train you? I can train you too if you want. So stop crying." Gajeel said with a concern look at me.

"Huhh what do you meant, Gajeel?" I feel something wet in my cheeks. Oh I'm crying. I don't even know when I'm start crying. "It's not like that, Gajeel. I just feel so happy that you guys want to trained me." I guess today was not entirely a bad day. While Natsu been distance to me, I get two new friends who care for me. I give them my brightest smile. Huhh… I think I saw Gajeel and Laxus blushing. Hmm maybe just my imagination.

"Lucy…" master decide to break the silence. "So when you planning to tell Rogue? And who will accompany you?"

"I'm planning tomorrow master. And I will go by myself. I also planning to do a mission. I will find a mission which is not to far from Sabertooth guild place. So after I'm finish talking with Rogue, I will go do a mission straight a way." I said with a determine look on my eyes. I think if I want to get stronger, I will do a lot of solo mission. Yes I will just do that.

"Why don't you take team Natsu with you?" Master asked curiously since I never go to do a mission without my team.

"They are already go to a mission, master. Even though Natsu already come back today, but he decide to go to mission again with Lisanna tomorrow. Of course I'm planning to tag along. But Natsu think that the mission was to dangerous for me and he refuse to let me tag along. So…Yeah. I will go alone, master. No need to worry. I'm still have my spirit friends." I try really hard not to cry again. While I don't mind they go to a mission without me, sometimes I feel a bit lonely. I feel been abandoned and unneeded. Maybe because I'm weak and need to be save all the time. That's why they don't want to do a mission with me anymore.

"You can't go alone, Lucy."

"Gramp is right, Luce. You can't go alone. And did you have a concussion? I already told you that I will go with you. Beside, I said that I will train you and you don't have a right to refuse me. This is the first and the last I offer to train a person so you will accept my training no matter what. I will pick an S class mission and you will come along with me. So after we go to Sabertooth, we go to the mission, and after that we will start to training."

"Gihi. I already said that Rogue is kinda like my pupil. So if you are going to see him, I will go to. Don't forget that I also offering to train you. I will tag along with that mission, Laxus. Since Lily go to a S class mission with Titania, I guess is not a bad idea to go to a S class mission too."

"Hmmph… It's doesn't matter with me. Just don't get in my way." Laxus said with uninterested look.

"Back to you, Giant Sparky. It's you who is don't get in my way. Gihi." Gajeel mocking with a nickname I give to Laxus. Uhh speaking of creativity. "Hey Gajeel! How could you? How could you do that to me?" I said while trembling my lips and try hard to spill a little tears. How dare he use my nickname which I thought so hard to come on with? I decide to make him feel a little guilty and panic while smirk inwardly.

"Wahh? What do I do, Lucy? Why you suddenly cry again? I don't even yell or scolding at you."

"It's definitely you fault, Gajeel! Just spill it out. What have you done to my imouto (AN: Imouto = little sister)?"

"Huh… Imouto?" I said while still faked crying and look at Laxus with a teary eyes.

"Yes, you heard it right, Luce. I decide to be your big brother from now on. You don't mind to became my imouto do you? Laxus said while smile sheepishly at me.

Oh dear Mavis. I'm not dreaming right? I immediately jump to hugged Laxus while saying, "Laxus nii…!" Laxus just chuckle with my antics. He than put his arm in my waist and start twirling me. I'm so happy that I have a big brother now. While master. Hmmm what is master doing? I didn't heard him say anything anymore. Oh…there he is. Sitting in his chair while munching a popcorn from who know where it is come from. Watching us with an amuse expression like we are some drama film. I heard him muttering, "It's sure more interesting than some cheap soap opera I'm watching lately." I never knew that Master watch that kind of film.

"Gihi… Now that you stop crying. Can you tell me why were you crying before?" Gajeel said with a little jealous face. Hmmm… but why Gajeel feel jealous? Maybe just my imagination again.

I giggle a bit and ask Laxus to put me down before explain to Gajeel. "That's because you use my nickname for Laxus nii, Gajeel. And it is because ME, who is thinking about that nickname, than that's meant only ME who can use it." I said while emphasizing the word _me _and sticking my tongue out to Gajeel. Laxus laugh so hard seeing the fabergasted look on Gajeel face. While master just chuckle and still munching his popcorn with an amused look.

"What the hell you sly bunny?! Now the discussion is over, I will start to call you Bunny Girl again. Gihi. You sure are a pretty smart to be able deceive me like that with your crocodile tears."

"And here I thought I heard someone said that _bunny will never win against dragon_." I said with a smirk on my face. "Score for me Gajeel. Bunny 1 and Cat 0." I said with a big grin on my face. "Ohh…? So you asking me to punish you huh, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said with an evil plus sadistic look on his face. What is he trying to do to me? I hope he is not punching or kicking me. But there is my nii-san and master in here. He wouldn't dare to do that with them in here right? Right? While I'm trying to think a way to save myself from Gajeel, his hands suddenly already at my hips and…."Kya…hahaha… stop…hahaha…stop it... hahaha… Gajeel. Hahaha…it tickles." Oh dear Mavis. How in the Earthland he knew that I am so ticklish? Oh I cannot take it anymore. "Laxus nii… hahaha... help me…!" I try to get a help from Laxus. Since he is my big brother now, so he should help me when I'm asking for his help right?! I laughing so hard while trying to get away. But that damn Mihi Cat mercilessly keep tickling me. Is he trying to tickling me to a death? And at least my brother pick me up from Gajeel grasp. And carry me princess style. "Hiks… Laxus nii. You are so mean. Why you are not immediately rescue me from that big bad cat?" I said while crying on Laxus nii chest. Gajeel feel a little bit guilty when he see I'm crying.

Looks like my planning to get revenge on Gajeel is working. I can see Laxus nii start feel guilty when he see me crying and trembling on his chest. He than decide to zap Gajeel with his lightning as a punishment. "Aww… Why the hell you do that, Sparky?" Gajeel protest before been zap again by Laxus. And because he doesn't think that Laxus will zap at him again, he doesn't have enough time to defense his self. So he's been zap TWICE. Serve you right, Mihi Cat. That's your punishment for tickling me. I thought while chuckle inwardly. "There… There… Luce. I already punish that big bad cat for you. So please stop crying okay." Laxus said with a soft and soothing voice. I giggle while looking at him with my teary eyes. "Thank you, Laxus nii. You're the best brother in the whole world." I said while beaming at him. Laxus chuckle see my happy face. While I'm still been held by Laxus, I look at Gajeel and give him a smirk while saying without a voice so just Gajeel can know what I'm saying. Since he is the one who looking at my mouth. I spell out, "bunny 2, cat 1" while grinning so wide. I chuckle inwardly seeing his shocked face. He then realize that I fake crying so Laxus nii feel guilty and zap him with lightning.

"Gihi you devious buny. Just you wait until that Sparky leave your side. You will be punished more for deceiving me twice." Gajeel said with an amuse look on his face. Maybe he start to acknowledge my intelligence? I giggle inwardly before I reply to him. "What are you talking about, Mihi Cat? Laxus nii, do you understand what is Mihi Cat talking about?" I try my best to acted innocence when looking at them. Don't forget to put some confuse look Lucy. I inwardly tell myself. You need to act confuse and innocence. That way, Laxus nii won't suspect you. Yes…that's the plan.

"Same as you, Luce. I don't know what he is trying to say. Just ignore him. His brain might get damaged after I zap him." Laxus nii said while glaring slightly at Gajeel before looking at me again with his rare soft expression. I unconsciously smile when I see his soft expression. He really treat me like I'm his imouto. I'm really happy because I never see him talked to anyone with this soft expression and voice before. Than, those it's meant I was a special person for him? I smile widely at Laxus nii when I think that I'm a special person in Laxus nii heart. Of course I'm special. I'm his imouto, right? I still can't believe I have a brother now.

I can see from the corner of my eyes that Mihi cat trying to say something but decide to stop when he see our interaction. When I look at him, I can see his eyes gleam with something which said that he will do a payback when I'm less expected it.

I gulped nervously but try to acted ignorant and advert my attention to Laxus nii and asked, "So what time we will meet? And Laxus nii, how long we will go to do a mission?"

"We will meet tomorrow in train station at 9.00 am. Since we will do an S class mission, bring clothes for 1-2 weeks, Luce. After we finish a mission, we will go back to Magnolia first. Because I kinda heard you say to Mira that you need to paid for your rent, right? I will take a higher paid S class mission so you can at least paid your rent for 1 years. And than we will do a training the day after."

"Laxus nii…" I said while crying anime style and hugging his arm tightly. "I'm sure I will be able to paid for my rent for 1 years. Not because we will go to S class mission. But because you are not the destructive type so our reward money won't get cut to paid for the reparation crap. Evergreen always compare her team with my team when she came back from a mission with you and said that she always receive the reward money full. On the other side, I need to go a mission after a mission no matter how much the reward is. Because all of my team except me,Wendy and the exceeds, are very destructive and seem to have a grudge to all the buildings. Yes they sure defeat the enemy with ease. But they also shattered the building with ease too. In the end, the reward just enough for my rent money. I don't have a money to buy a food. And even if I have a food, Natsu always help himself to move all of my food into his black hole stomach. So yeah... I try to think that maybe this will be a good chance to diet. At least I still have something to drink, right? Natsu don't drink much luckily. He just drink all the juice and milk. But I still have a pure water. Without color. Without a taste. Without aroma. Just pure clear water." I keep blabbering and wear a blank expression when remember about my almost death experience because of starving. "Luckily Virgo know my situation and poof out from nowhere with a food. Laxus nii…what will I do with my rent without you?" I looking at Laxus nii with a very grateful and admiring eyes. While Gajeel just looking at me with an amuse face, and master grumble under his breath and said, "Yeah that's right. Your team should have learn how to do a mission like team Raijinshuu. I rarely receive a complain paper when they finished their job. And now I know why I receive so many complaint from the Magic Council after team Natsu finish their job. At first I wonder why team Natsu always go to another mission after they just came back from their mission. Guess now I finally have my biggest question been answer by you, Lucy."

Laxus nii patting my head while looking at me with a pity eyes. "Don't worry, Luce. I'm not like that stupid Salamander who's just want to complete the mission without thinking about the consequences. I'm assure you that you will get that reward money without been cut from some damage reparation. Now, I think it's best for you to go home and do some packing for our mission. Oh…And try not to bring so many skirt. I rather expect you to bring a pants or knickers. I really don't appreciate others man ogling at my imouto legs so much. I rarely see you wear a long pants. Even when you wear a short, you wear a very short shorts." Laxus nii said while smirking at my blushing face. "Don't tell me that you don't have a pants or knickers?" Laxus nii added while looking at me suspiciously. How did he know about that is a mystery to me and so I just smile sheepishly at him. "Ok. It's decided than. After we finish the mission and paid for your rent, we will go buy a 1 year long pants for you. I don't want training you while you wearing that 'swimsuit short' or that skirt of yours." Laxus nii said while looking at me sternly so I don't have another choice to accept it.

"It's not a swimsuit short." I mutter slowly before decide to drop the subject. "Oke. I guess I will go home now and prepare for tomorrow. Bye Mihi Cat, bye Laxus nii, bye master. See you tomorrow." I said with excited look and dash out the door. I hear a murmur, "Bye Bunny Girl." and "See you tomorrow, Luce. Don't be late."

Woww I can not wait to do a mission with them. It's the first time I go with Gajeel and Laxus nii. Ohhh I'm so excited…Oke. Time to go home now. "Bye Mina…" I yell before go out from the guild. I can hear some other member replied with, "Bye Lucy." and "Be careful on your way home."

I promise I will get stronger so no one can say that I'm weak anymore. I will defend and fight for myself and for my friends. I promise when I get stronger, Iwill be the one who will safe and protect my friends. And I promise I will not see and talk to Natsu until I get stronger. Just you wait and see Natsu. When I get stronger, I will challenge you to fight with me to prove that I'm stronger than you..!

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Follow** my story:

**I-love-scorpion **

**dutchangel1979 **

**miki9001 **

**phoenixflamemarauder **

**rebel.17**

**Fairy-GG**

**IamMyselfIamMe **

**Sakura T. Cold **

**blackcat486**

**kikkibunny**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**I-love-scorpion **

**dutchangel1979 **

**miki9001**

**Fairy-GG**

**IamMyselfIamMe **

**blackcat486**

**kikkibunny**

Thanks for your support guys. Love you all so much ^^

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**NATSU POV ( Still July 28)**

I'm just finish my super boring mission with Lisanna. While it is a little fun to do a mission with her, but I miss to do a mission with Lucy. Well it's not just that. I also miss to sleeping in her comfy bed, I miss been yell at after I eat all her food (LOL), I miss to talking with her, I miss her smile, ahhh I miss everything about Lucy. But I need to stay away from her. While it's make me happy to see her, but it's also make me remember about future Lucy. I feel so weak and useless because I cannot protect her and let her die infront of my eyes. That's why I restrain myself to go to Lucy place even though I really miss her. I'm afraid that deep down, maybe she actually blame me because I fail to protect the future her. Uhh yes I know Lucy will never blame me. She is not that kind of person. She is the most selfless, forgiving, and kind person. She is like an angel. My angel.

"..su…"

"..tsu…"

"NATSU…!"

"Wah? What's wrong Lis…? Why are you yelling?" What's wrong with her? Didn't she know that my ears it's sensitive and can hear her perfectly even without she shouting right infront of my ear?

"That's because you ignoring me, Natsu. I keep calling your name for 10 minutes but you keep spacing out. What are you thinking anyway? Do you still mad because I pick a boring mission? Alright, Natsu. If it will make you happy, you can choose a next mission. How about that?"

"Are you serious, Lis? You will let me pick a next mission?" Heh I never thought Lisanna will let me choose our next mission. But if I go to the next mission, I cannot see Lucy again. Speaking of Lucy, how long since I see her? She rarely go to the guild. Is there something wrong with her? But ice princess, Erza, and Wendy didn't say anything after they visited her. Lucky for them. They still can go to Lucy place without feeling guilty.

"Natsu! You spacing out again. Oh look Natsu. We already arrive at the guild."

Wow. That was fast. It's good to be home. But hmmm… I smell something familiar. *Sniff… Sniff…* This scent… Strawberry and jasmine. LUCY! So Lucy is at the guild too. Oh I'm so excited to see her.

"We Are Back…" I kick the door open with a force. Is always good to do that. Hahaha. That's make people immediately know who is coming back. The one and only. Me. Natsu Dragneel. Because, who else enter a guild with a cool err hot way. I'm a fire mage. Not an ice princess.

"Natsu!" Oh My Lucy is calling me. Wait… What? My Lucy? Ughhh there must be something wrong with me. She is not mine.

"Oh hey, Lucy." I said with a shocked expression. How can I say that she is My? Oh Dear Mavis… Hmmm…Lucy looks pretty today. Her smell is so good too. I really missed her strawberry jasmine scent this few weeks. Lisanna started dragged me to the bar while said her greeting to Lucy. "Hi, Lucy. Mira nee can I have chocolate milkshake?"

"Hi, Lisanna." Lucy greet her back before looking at me oddly.

"How is your mission, Natsu?"

It's boring without you, Lucy. But I cannot say that. She will freak out and maybe kick me which is very hurt. Ughhh… Her scent is very good. If it's keep going like this, I maybe loss control. I want to hug her and burry my nose in her neck and smelt her amazing scent all day long. Damnit Lucy. Why you must come to guild today? I try to compose myself before I answer her. "It's super boring. We just need to find an animal who run away from zoo." Good job Me. Lucy will became suspicious if I'm not answer her question. But there something wrong with her expression. She look a little sad. What's wrong, Lucy?

"But I think it is fun, Natsu. After the mission, we can play with the animal at the zoo." Lisanna decide to join a conversation. "And beside, I promise you that you can pick up the next mission did I?"

"Yeahh… And I will pick the most fun mission. Capture the bandit or fighting the monster." And with that I go to the mission board to pick up a mission. Lucy scent is too much to handle. I better take a distance before I loss control.

"Ne… Natsu. What mission you pick? Can I go with you too?" What are you doing, Lucy? Why you keep testing my self control? And you want to go a mission with me? Hell yeah you can. I really miss to do a mission with you. Oh but what if something happen on a mission? I decide to pick a dark guild job after all. Dark guild people is an evil mage. An evil mage is like future Rogue. And future Rogue is meant future Lucy DIE. No way in hell I will let that happen. I guess I will have to refuse her to tag along. It's too dangerous for her. What if something happen again in the mission? I cannot bear to lose her again. Especially the present her.

"Uhhh. Sory Lucy. But I promise Lisanna that it will just the two of us. You know, to caught up and something like that. And beside, I pick the missions to fight a dark guild. I think this mission will be too dangerous for you. What if… I failed to protect you? I can't fight the dark mage and protect you at the same time you know. I can't always be there to save you all the time, Lucy." I don't know what will happen to me if something happen to you again after I failed to protected you. And why the hell I keep called her _Lucy_? It's so weird to called her that. But I just don't feel right to called her _Luce_ right now. I feel I don't deserve to called her that. Only her best friend can called her that. A best friend who can protect her from any danger. And me? Even though I called myself her best friend, I failed to protect her or to be exact the future her. Lucy is not weak. I know that she is strong. She can even defeat Bickslow when ice princess can't defeat him. I feel like a bast*rd when I see a disbelieve, hurt, and sad look on her face. Ohh great job Natsu Dragneel ( add a sarcastic tone here). You success hurting your best friend feeling and make her sad.

"But I can protect myself, Natsu. Don't forget I have my spirits with me as well. They will protect me if I'm in great danger." Yeah right. Your weak and unreliable spirits like that playboy lion. Don't you remember that he also there, beside you when future Rouge try to kill you? And he doesn't do anything to help you. Your spirits is definitely can not be count on. Loki should have been able to protect you better than me because he was more closer to you than me. But what he did? Nothing. NOTHING, Lucy.

"No, you don't. Did you already forget what happen with the future Rouge? And what if your key get separated from you? Who's gonna protect you?" I said with an angry looks. This time I remember what happen to her when Minerva take her keys from her and torture her.

"I didn't forget that. And I still have my whip…" Before she can finish what she want to said, I cut her out. "Look, Lucy. I'm really sorry but you can't go to this mission. Maybe you can ask Erza to go with you? Or maybe you can do a simple mission with Levy like dechiper some ancient language and something like that." I'm sorry Lucy but this was for your own good too. That monster Erza was more capable to protect you than me. I still remember when in GMG she can defeat 100 monster on pandemonium. And if Erza can't go with you, you can still go to no fighting job with Levy, right? But I feel really bad when I see her face. Her face looks shocked and sad. I need to go more fighting mission to make me more stronger, Lucy. That's why I can't go to a mission with you yet.

"Yeah, sure Natsu. I will ask Erza or Levy-chan if they can go to a mission with me." Now she looks like she gonna cry. Oh no. Please don't cry, Lucy. Maybe next time we can go to a mission together with all of team Natsu? And before I can said what's on my mind, she said something which caught me off guard. "Natsu, what are the future Rogue tell you before he vanish?"

"What are you saying, Lucy? I don't know what are you talking about." I try to act dumb. I hope she doesn't realize that I lied to her. But why Lucy suddenly asking about that bast*rd?

"Well, I heard that future Rogue ask you to tell the present Rogue about something. But I didn't hear what is it. "

"Ohhh that…" How in Earthland she know about that? Isn't she is far enough when that bast*rd talking with me?

"So… What is he saying?" She try to urge me to continue on.

"I think it's not your business, Lucy! What it's matter to you anyway?" I snapped and yelled at her. What's wrong with her? Why she's so persistent to know about what that jerk talking about? Don't tell me she actually heard our conversation. If she already knew, what's the point to ask me anymore? Is she want to confirm wether I already tell the present Rogue about what will happen to his exceed or not?

"I just want to know, Natsu. No need for you to get angry because of that." She looks shocked because of my sudden outburst and her mouth frown slightly. How I cannot feel angry, Lucy!? Why you even want to talk about that jerk is beyond what I can imagine. I still feel angry, upset, and scare when I think about that day. How you can talked about that with a carefree attitude? I suddenly feel that the guild became quiet. When I look at their face, they all feel shock and surprise on my behaviour. I never yell at Lucy right that before. It's usually Lucy who yell at me. Not the other way. I lower my voice but not to low this time so the others can't hear what I'm gonna said. "Look, Lucy. What future Rogue said is nothing important. It maybe just a false information anyway. He is a devil person. A villain who can kill his own Nakama with ease. Not to mention what he's trying to do with you and what he's already do to the future you. So why should I listen and do like what he told me to do?!" I said it with an angry look on my face. "And what exactly you hear, Lucy?" I need to confirm wether she heard all of our conversation or not.

"I already told you that I don't hear anything, Natsu. I just hear that he asking you to tell the present Rogue about _something_." Is what you said is true? You are not lie to me right, Lucy? I staring at her and try to read her expression. I'm still not sure whether what she's telling me is true or not. Looks like Lucy also know that I'm not really convice and she looks uncomfortable with my intense stare. Hehehe. That's the purpose, Lucy. I know that if I keep staring at you like this, you will soon tell me the truth.

"Beside, I don't have a super hearing ability like you Natsu. I'm not a dragon slayer. With my 'NORMAL' hearing ability, I cannot hear what exactly he is saying to you." She put a quote and said it with a higher voice at _normal_ word. Why she's do that? I can perfectly understand what she is trying to say even without that quotation. Gee… Lucy sure is a weird girl. And I don't understand why she's always denied it without realized how sometimes she can be so weird. But what she's said is kinda make sense. Lucy not have a good hearing like me. So that's meant what she is told me is true than. Beside, why would she lie to me?! I'm her best friend. She wouldn't lie to me, right?

"Well, I guess what you said is true. But stop asking me about that. I feel so angry just to hear that person name."

"But there's a possibility whatever future Rogue tell you maybe true, Natsu. Maybe you can consider to tell the present Rogue about it. Or if you don't want to talk to Rogue, you can ask Gajeel to tell him."

Ohhh great. Now she is think I'm an idiot who can't tell apart wether what that bast*rd said is true or not. If what that jerk told me is true, what the big deal anyway? Why should I help that villain Rogue? The future him is killing the future you, Lucy! Why should I helping him? And why you need to bring Gajeel in our conversation anyway? What a Metal Face like him can do? It's none of that metal freak business for Mavis sake…! I feel so angry. First she talk about that bast*rd Rogue, and now she decide to bring Metal Face into our conversation. Who's next? Ice princess?

"Forget what I said, Natsu. If you do not want to talk about it, than just pretend that we never discuss it in the first place. So, when will you go to the next mission?" I can't just pretend that you never said that, Lucy. It start to bugging me why you look interested about that bast*rd Rogue matter.

"Oh well, I have to go now. Levy already waiting for me to discuss about my novel. Bye now…" She quickly go to Levy place not waiting for my answer. Looks like she know that I'm kinda in a very bad mood because of what she said.

"Levy-chan!" I heard her calling Levy. I try to hear what Lucy is talking to Levy. Maybe she will try to discuss about Rogue to Levy. If she is still talking about that JERK, I swear I'm gonna…

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan, I miss you. I rarely see you in the guild. How your novel? Is there a new chapter?" I heard Levy excited voice when she mention about Lucy novel. Yeah speaking of her novel, I didn't read the new chapter yet because I didn't go to her apartment this days. I bet that ice stripper already read it quietly when Lucy didn't know.

"Hey, Le… Levy-chan. Can't…can't breath." Hmm…Why Lucy can't breath? And when I see at her, she was being hugged so tightly by Levy. I wonder how can a petite girl like Levy can hugged someone so tightly like that? Like she is try to squeezed Lucy body to death.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lu-chan." Levy immediately release her deathly hug while smile sheephisly. "It's okay, Levy-chan. I miss you too. I've been busy writing my novel. That's why I rarely come to the guild. And of course, now you have a few new chapter to read." I see Lucy grinned at Levy. She's sure is pretty when she's smile like that. And I'm right. Lucy already write a new chapter of her novel. Damn I'm really curious about what happen after that cliff hanger Lucy put on the last chapter I read.

" Yayyy…Where is it, Lu-chan? Where is it? Give me that new chapter now!" I pity Levy because she need to wait for Lucy to give it to her while I can just sneak into her apartment and read it. Infact, I'm sure I am the one who read it first after Lucy finish write it. After that, it's the stripper pervert. So Levy, you're actually not the first one who's read Lucy story. Sometimes I kinda bad when I think that Lucy is break her promises to Levy by reading her novel without her consent. I know Lucy promises Levy that she will be the one who read Lucy novel first. But I'm just to curious and want to know what Lucy write on her novel. And after I read it, it's surprised me how interesting the story Lucy's write and I can't stop myself to want to read more.

Lisanna suddenly standing at my side which interrupting my train of thought and asked what the job I choose. She seems to know that I'm in a bad mood. Uhhh I hope Lisanna not asking about what happen between me and Lucy.

"I choose a mission to fight some dark guild, Lis."

"Okay. When we will go to the mission?"

"Tomorrow morning. We will meet at train station at 7 am. Is that okay with you?" Please say yes, Lis. Please…Please… I don't want to meet, Lucy for awhile. I'm afraid that she will start to talk about Rogue again.

"Okay, Natsu. Train station at 7 am then."

Yes! Thank, Lis. Hmm… I guess I will go home, now. I feel a little uncomfortable right know. Because I can still hear people whispering and wondering about what happen between me and Lucy before. Of course they won't know what happen because they don't have a dragon slayer hearing. Talking about dragon slayer, guess that Metal Face and Laxus heard what me and Lucy talking about. Oh well… It's not they problem anyway. Beside, I'm sure they are not in a good terms with Lucy. The two of them already made a bad impression at the first time they meet. I even rarely see they talk to Lucy. Especially Laxus. I guess I will just go home now. I can see that Mira is coming on my way and I knew that she will try to ask what' s going on between me and Lucy.

"Oh and here, Lis. Can you go tell Mira about the mission?" I give Lisanna the flyer. I really don't want to talk to Mira right now. So it's better to let Lisanna to go tell Mira about our mission tomorrow.

"Sure, Natsu."

"Bye, Lis… Bye, Mira. I'll go home now. " And with that I'm start to leave the guild. While I'm on my way to the guild door, I can smell the strawberry and jasmine scent. That was Lucy scent. But I don't dare to look back. I just fastened my step. Determine to calm down first before I talk to her next time.

Just wait for a little while, Lucy. I just need some more training and a couple of mission. I need to become more stronger so that I can protect you. After that, you will know the safest place for you is by my side. I will not let anything happen to you. You just need to wait, Lucy. After I become more stronger, we can do a mission together again. Just you and me, ahh and Happy too of course. It's really weird not to have Happy and Lucy at my side. Usually the tree of us will go to Lucy place after we come back from a mission. I even feel that Lucy apartment is more like a home. My house in the forest feel so uncomfortable right now. That's why I usually sneak in to her house even though she will yell at me or even worse…'Lucy Kick' me. Which is really hurt. Yeah…Lucy kick was hurt as hell. Even ice princess said that too. But is not meant I'm weaker than that stripper pervert of course. Oh well…time to go back to my uncomfortable and lonely house of mine than.

**NORMAL POV**

After Natsu leave a guild, the others starts to openly discuss what happen between him and Lucy. Not to mention after that, Lucy want to talk with master privately. And then Gajeel and Laxus came along to.

"Sanna (A.N: Mira nickname to Lisanna), do you know why Natsu yelled at Lucy?" Mira ask to her little sister. She think maybe Lisanna know since she and Natsu seems kinda close nowadays.

"I don't know Mira nee. My feeling tell me not to ask what happen to Natsu. But we will go to this mission tomorrow morning." Lisanna said while show the flyer to Mira. While Mira just look at the flyer for a while and nodded her head. "I will inform our client that you two take that mission."

"Thanks, Mira nee. I guess I will go home now. I'm a little bit tired and I want to get ready for tomorrow mission. Bye Mira nee." Lisanna knew that her sister curious about Natsu. But sadly she doesn't know anything either. So she decide maybe on the mission she will try to ask what is actually happen between him and Lucy. Maybe they fighting because Natsu was going to a mission with her lately even though she is not on the same team with Natsu. _I should have suggest Natsu to invite Lucy to go to a mission with us. I feel so bad because of me, Natsu is fighting with Lucy. I'm sorry, Lucy. I promise I will talk to Natsu so we can go to the mission together next time. And maybe with also the all member of team Natsu. I'm sure it will be so fun._ Lisanna thought inwardly.

"Bye, Sanna. Be carefull on your way home ok."

"I will, Mira nee."

_I wonder what is Lucy talking to Master. And why Laxus and Gajeel tag along too? Oh I just hope that she is not tell master that she is quit from team Natsu just because Natsu don't go to a mission with her anymore. And why suddenly Natsu yell at her? I wonder whats wrong with him. He start to change since the GMG over. But isn't we won the GMG? He should be happy with the outcome, right? Maybe I can ask Lucy what she is talking about with Natsu._ While Mira been busy in her train of thought, Lucy emerge from master office and rush to the guild door while saying her goodbye. "Wait, Lu…" Mira try to stop her but it's too late. _Ehh? Why Lucy looks so energetic? I guess whatever she is talking about to master, is already settle. Oh here is came Laxus and Gajeel. Maybe I can ask them what they talking about._ Mira with her curiousity try to ask Laxus since she is know Laxus more than Gajeel.

"Nee Laxus. Can you tell me what you are talking about in master office?" Mira ask while smiling a little.

"Why do you want to know, Mira. Not to meant to be rude, but I think is none of your business." Since the Fantasia incident, Laxus begin to change. So he try his best not to hurt his nakama physically and emotionally.

"I know it's not my business, Laxus. But I care about Lucy. I see her like my little sister. So it's normal for a big sister to know about her little sister problem right? Especially after what happen earlier between her and Natsu. I'm just concern about her and I hope maybe there is something I can do to help her." Mira said with a sad and worried looks on her face.

Laxus hear that Mira see Lucy as a little sister smirk while saying, "Well, I think all you can do for her is make her favourite milkshake when we came back from a mission."

"A mission?" Mira ask while tilted her head.

"Yes. Luce, me and Gajeel will go to a S class mission tomorrow." Even though that are not completely true because they're not go to the mission tomorrow. They will go to Sabertooth to talk with Rogue first. _But Mira doesn't need to know about that, right? Especially since Mira is Lisanna big sister and Lisanna is really close to Natsu. So to prevent some unnecessary thing to happen because of Natsu strange behaviour when Luce talked about Rogue, I guess it's better if is just me, Gajeel, and gramp who know about Luce planned for now._ Laxus thought inwardly.

"But are you sure it is save to bring Lucy to a S class mission?" Mira start to feel anxious and thought inwardly, _What if Lucy got injured while she is on a mission? Who will protect her since Natsu didn't go with her this time?_

"Oi! Are you trying to say that I will let something happen to my imouto?" Laxus ask with a hint of angry in his voice.

"Ehh…? Imouto? Who is your imouto, Laxus? I never knew you have one." Then when Mira thinks about what Laxus said, something clicked and she knew who's Laxus talking about. "Do you meant Lucy? Since when she became your imouto?" Mira said again with a shock expression before Laxus can explain.

"Yes. Lucy is my imouto. And is starting today. So anyone who is trying to hurt her intentionally or not, will face my wrath. And everyone who have a guts to try to escort her, will have a test from me wether you worthy and suitable to become her boyfriends or not. And if any of you dare to make her sad and break her heart, you will wish that you never born in Fiore." Laxus said with a loud voice so now all the guild member can hear clearly because he know that all of the guils member is been listening to their conversation. All the people at the guild feel curious too. And since they all knew, Mira been the gossip queen will asked Laxus what happen, the guild become so quiet because they also want to listen what Laxus said. Laxus thought he will used this situation and announce his relationship with Lucy. So now they will think twice before they try to do anything to her.

Murmurs can be hear all around the guild. They all discussing why Lucy suddenly became Laxus imouto. Or maybe this have something to do with what happen between Lucy and Natsu before. And once again, their question been ask by the one and only, Mirajane. "Why so suddenly, Laxus? I knew that you like Lucy. Since you tell the whole guild that you have an interest for her at Phantom Lord incident. And when Fantasia incident, she the only girl you been put your arm around her shoulder ( AN:she heard it from Master )."

Laxus face start to looks a little bit red and he knew that they all looking at him so he try to act nonchalant. Luckily nobody else see it beside Mirajane. But since she is still try to ask information to Laxus, she will act like she doesn't see that he is blushing. _I will tease him later when I already know all the juicy_ _part. _Mira thought while she chuckle inwardly.

"It's not suddenly, Mira. I feel a little bit guilty because of what I did to her. I decline to help her when all of you try hard to protect her from Phantom Lord guild. At first I don't think much of it. But after I see what happen between her and Natsu, I decide that I will become her brother to protect her and always be there when she needs me. So when her team too busy to go to a mission with her, she will still have me as her brother. She can go with me and my team." This time Laxus said with a low voice so only Mira can hear it. Of course he won't say that cheesy line aloud. This is Laxus we are talking about. Mira feel so touched when she hear Laxus said that. She is now certain that Laxus really change. Laxus who is a total jerk and only think of power and strength. Never care about the others especially the weaklings, now already change. He is start to care about his nakama. And he even want to protect Lucy. The guild favourite celestial mage.

When Laxus see that Mira seems thinking about something, he thought that Mira planned to do something so he said, "I swear if you tell anyone about what I'm talking I will…"

"I know Laxus. Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone else. I promise. I will just tell the others about your new relationship to Lucy. That from now on, Lucy is your imouto. And they will have to be careful and not to try hurt Lucy because she have a very over protective brother." Mira cutting Laxus words while smile knowingly. She knew that Laxus will feel embaressed if the other knew about Laxus soft side.

"Well…you better keep your promise, Mira. I will come home now. We will be on a mission for maybe 2 weeks. If her other team mates already come back from their mission and asked about her, you can tell them that she was going on a mission with me and Gajeel. And I will definitely protect her so they don't need to worry. I know that her other team mates will panic if they know Luce go to a mission with me. Because I can see that they all, beside Natsu, still care about her. So I give you a permission to tell them the truth. But only to them. You hear me!?" Laxus said with a warning glare. "Yes, I understand, Laxus. See you in the next 2 weeks then." Mira said with a motherly smile.

So Laxus walk to the S class mission board, pick a mission with the most higher reward, and after that he leave the guild with a happy mood that he have a new family. He will inform to gramp later about the mission he take via communication lacrima. His mind is playing back to the conversation he had at Gramp office with Lucy. He never thought that Lucy will instantly agree to became his imouto. He promise he will protect her with his life. He will not let anything happen to her again. He will spoil her and give anything she want. But he will also train her to become stronger. _I promise that I will train her really hard till she become really strong so no one will dare to humiliate her by saying that she is weak. Especially that damn Salamander. I wonder what happen to that flame head. He used to said nakama this and nakama that. But look at him now. He look down and hurt his best friend by saying that she can't defend herself. Just you wait and see, Salamander. This will be the last time you said those words to her. The next time you see her, you will be the weak one. So weak cause she will kick your sorry a*s with ease._ Laxus thought while chuckle evily. He get amuse by his own thought and start to imagining about what his imouto can do to Natsu after he finish train her. He walk to his house while occasionally chuckle to himself. Luckily for him there is no people saw him chuckle to himself like a crazy dude.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979**

**XxCherryXJellyxX**

**AnimexXxLuvver **

**JadeHeartlock**

**kikkibunny**

**Follow**:

**AnimexXxLuvver **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**JadeHeartlock **

**Rain-Lin **

**The Magician of MoonLight **

**Zoheleth **

**erika marri **

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**Psychodella**

**JadeHeartlock **

**AnimexXxLuvver **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Iriswing**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**NORMAL POV**

On the next day, Lucy wake up early at 5:00 am. She feel so excited and can't wait to do a mission with Gajeel and Laxus. So later than sleep again, she decide to take a bath with her jasmine body wash and strawberry shampoo. After she finished, she put on her black simple tank top with a knee length pants. Make a breakfast, and make sure that she didn't forget to bring anything she needed for a mission. Of course she already packed all she needs yesterday with the help from Virgo. After she telling to the maid about what happen at the guild and her planned, Virgo suddenly go back to the spirit world. Leaving Lucy alone at her apartment feeling confused why Virgo suddenly leave her like that. Especially not long after that, the one who appear was Loki. It seems that Virgo told Loki about what happens because when he appear, there is no pick up lines as usual. He also have a small frown on his handsome face. Lucy has to assure him over and over that she was fine and tell him not to worry nor to confront Natsu and kick his a*s. Lucy said that she was the one who's gonna kick Natsu a*s when she came back from training with Laxus and Gajeel. After hearing that, Loki also offer to trained her if she want. Of course Lucy gladly accepted Loki offers. And after force closed his gate because Loki start to flirt with her again, Virgo come back with a couple of training pants in her hands. Lucy feel so grateful and said her thanks to Virgo. _I can safe my money for other things since I didn't have to buy a training pants anymore thank to Virgo_. Lucy thought while thinking what she can do to the extra money she have. _Maybe buy a silver key or… I can try to find an anti thief belt. I'm sick that my key keeps been stealing or throw away by my opponent. So…anti theft belt first. And if I still have a spare money, I will buy a new silver key if they have some at the magic store. _

Lucy really doesn't want to go to the guild. So when she finished all the preparation at 6:00 am, she decide to write a letter to her team mate to inform them about her planned to training. Even though they left her behind and not invite her to do a mission together, but she knew that they all (except Natsu) still care for her from their constant trespass to her apartment when they do not go to a mission.

**Dear Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle **(_I don't need to put Natsu name since he never came to my apartment again anyway. Not to mention his harsh words. So I will intentionally left Natsu name._ Lucy thought while thinking what she should write to her friends)

**No…I'm not quit the guild. I just go to the S class mission. And yes you read it right. S class mission. Erza…if you are the one who read this, please calm down and keep on reading before you assuming the wrong thing. I did not steal the mission. Nor did Natsu, because I'm not go with him. I go with another dragon slayer. Guess now you know with who I go to that mission right? And it's not just one dragon slayer. Gajeel tag along too. And you know what is more shocking? They offer to train me. So yeah…since I decide I will go to train because certain someone said that I can't protect myself and need to be rescue all the time, I will not came back soon. I'm planning to came back after I feel strong enough to show to that person that I also can fight even without my keys. And don't worry about me. I was with Laxus and Gajeel. I'm sure they will protect me if I'm in danger. **

**I'm sorry I cannot wait for you guys to come back to do a mission together because my rent was dues in 2 weeks and you said to Mira that you will not come back until next month. Maybe you wonder why I don't go with Natsu. I already try to ask him. When Natsu came back from a mission with Lisanna, I try to ask him if he can go to a mission with me. But Natsu said that he already promise to do the next mission with just him and Lisanna. AGAIN. He said something about want to caught up with her or something like that and said that the mission was to dangerous for me to tag along.**

**So when Laxus offer to do a S class mission with him, of course I immediately agree. And there is something really bugging me right now. I wonder why all of you go to a mission without inviting me? Maybe because I am kinda weak and need to be help when everytime for strange reason people like to kidnapped me? But I'm feel very grateful that you guys still want to became a friend with the weak mage like me. **

**Oh yeah I forget to tell you that Laxus ask me to became his Imouto. And he ask me infront of master and Gajeel. Of course I immediately agree. Who doesn't want to became Laxus Dreyar imouto?! So from now on, I officially became Laxus Dreyar imouto. I don't tell anyone yet because I want you guys to be the first one to know. And please tell this to Levy too incase she asking about Gajeel (she have a crush on him. But don't tell her that it was me who tell you guys this, okay!). I intent to tell her directly at first. But when I finish talking with master (You can ask master if you want to know what we talking about), Levy already go to a mission with team Shadow Gear. So, can you tell Levy about what I write in this letter? And tell her not to worry. I'm not intent to do anything with Gajeel. Gajeel will always be her. Well…I guess until we meet again then.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lucy.**

After finish writing the letter, Lucy decide to write her novel for a while. Two hour has passed and she decide it's time to go. Feeling a little lonely, Lucy than decide to summon Plue. "I Open thee, gate of the Canis Minor! Nicolas!" There was a bright, glowing yellow light before Plue, the little white dog, appeared.

"Hey Plue. You don't mind walking with me to the train station do you?" Plue shook his head while his whole body wobbling in the process. They walked by the river, and Lucy hopped onto the ledge. Try to being careful to hold her balance.

"Lucy-chan! Be careful! That's dangerous!" a passing sailor said and Lucy waved in a return.

"Thanks!" She yelled back while smiling. When Lucy looked over at Plue, he was trying to imitate Lucy move. Hands spreads on each side of his small shacking body. Lucy giggled while continued walking.

"I wonder if Sabertooth will let me talk to Rogue. What do you think, Plue?" Lucy asked the little white dog.

"Pun Pu Punnn!" he answered. "Yes I know most of them has already change. But I'm not sure about their master, Jiemma. And don't forget about Minerva." Lucy body shiver a bit remember Minerva evil cruel face when she torture her. "Puu…puunn...punnn." Plue who is know that her mister feel scare, try to cheer her up by doing a silly dance.

"Thank you, Plue. I'm okay now. It's true that I'm scare. But I have my nii-san and Gajeel with me. Oh yeah, did Virgo or Loki already told you that I have a big brother now?" Plue just shook his head and Lucy continue, "And do you know who is it? I bet you won't believe it if I tell you." Lucy said while grinned so wide.

"Puuun..?"

"It's Laxus! It's so shocking, right? I never thought that he offer to become my brother. Of course I'm gladly accepted. I must be the most idiot person in the Earthland if I reject him. Now I have a family, Plue. I'm not alone anymore. Yes, I know I have my nakama at the guild, but I still feel lonely sometimes. But now, I have a brother. A very handsome, powerful and over protective brother. Maybe mother know that I feel lonely so she told Laxus in his dream to become my brother? What do you think, Plue?"

"Puuun!" he said.

And before she know it, she already arrive at train station. "Wow… walking with companion sure was fun. I don't even realize we already arrive. Thanks for accompany me, Plue. You are the best!" Lucy said while smile widely at her faithful spirit. She's waiting at train station and keep talking about random stuff to Plue. 10 minutes later, Gajeel come first and not long after that, Laxus also arrive.

"Morning Gajeel, morning Nii-san"

"Morning, Luce." said Laxus while smile softly at Lucy. He feel very attached and fond already to Lucy since she is agree to become his sister.

"Morning, Bunny Girl. Why so early? Excited to meet Raios? Gihi." Gajeel said with a teasing look.

"Uhh…remain me why I always forget to call you Mihi Cat? And who is Raios anyway?" Lucy said while rolling her eyes at Gajeel.

"Raios is Rogue. That's was his real name. I don't know why he change his name though. And isn't it's a good thing that you always forgot about that ridiculous nickname? Gihi."

"Why the hell my imouto need to be excited to meet with 'RAIOS'?" Laxus said while put a quote when he saying Raios name.

"Gihi. Why you are so angry, Sparky? I'm just teasing, Bunny Girl. Beside she is so fun to be teasing."

"Ughh...Just ignore Mihi Cat, Laxus nii. I already buy a ticket to Shaenleer town (AN: Shaenleer Town is where Sabertooth guild is and is imaginary town). Let's go inside and find our compartment. You can go back now, Plue. Thanks for accompany me." And after Plue go back to the spirit world, the three of them go into the train. Laxus and Gajeel quickly claim their place beside windows. So they sit across each other. Lucy decide to sit beside Laxus. When the train start moving, the boys start to turn slightly green. _Eh… I never knew Laxus nii have motion sickness too. I already knew Gajeel have. Because he is a first generation dragon slayer like Natsu. But I don't know that second generation can have motion sickness too_. Thought Lucy. _Well I guess it is time to help them._

"Laxus nii, you can lay your head in my lap if you want. I guess it will help you with your motion sickness. It usually work with Natsu." Lucy said while smile unsurely at Laxus. She afraid by saying that, she will hurt Laxus pride. Laxus thinking for awhile before admit defeat to the natural enemy. _Why act strong if my imouto can help me to feel slightly better? That's what a family are for, right? To help each other._ Laxus thought before he nod and smile slightly at Lucy and lay his head on Lucy lap. Lucy smile back at Laxus and feel glad that he accept her offer. She unconsciously began to stroke Laxus hair. _Wow I never knew that Laxus nii hair feel so soft. I feel I can stroke his hair all day without feel bored. I'm glad I can help to ease Laxus nii motion sickness. His face is starting to back to it's normal colour. That's meant he already feel better._ Lucy thought inwardly.

While Laxus feeling better because he can rest at Lucy soft lap and been stroke softly in his hair, Gajeel feel very irritated and desperate. _Why only Sparky can have to put his head on Bunny Girl lap? Damn this motion sickness. Ughh…I feel all my breakfast will get out in very uncomfortable way (aka throw up)._

Lucy feel guilty after looks at Gajeel green face. And she know Gajeel must feeling bad too because she can see that Gajeel already want to vomit. "Hey, Gajeel. Come here will you. Sit at my side so you can put your head at my shoulder. Maybe that way, your motion sickness will feel better?" Lucy offering with a very concern look. Although Gajeel can't see it, but he can hear it clearly. "Nah. That's o-okay, Bu-Bunny Girl." Gajeel weakly reply while trying hard not to throw up.

"Just shut up, and move your lazy butt, Mihi Cat. Come here!" Lucy know if she is not use commanding voice, Gajeel with his silly pride won't let her to help him.

"Just ignore him, Luce. Metal Freak like to feel suffer by his motion sickness. He is a masoschist type. Look at all of his piercing? He like too put a pain on his body. So I bet he really like to have motion sickness right now." Laxus said while smirking at Gajeel. _Stupid Metal Freak and his pride. He doesn't know that Lucy scent is so good and soothing. I guess I'm the lucky one huh. I can put my head in her soft lap, smelt her sweet scent, and she even stroke my hair softly. It's good to be his brother. I guess she will never offer me to put my head in her lap if I'm not his brother. Stupid Metal Freak. You don't know what you are rejecting!_ Laxus thought while not long after that, he already at dream land with a good dream which only he knew what the dream is about.

"I'm not a masochist, Sparky! Uhh…" And after a little contemplating, he decide to accept Lucy offer. While it's looks very close in Lucy opinion, but in Gajeel opinion, it's feel so freaking far away. After a lot of effort to walk (crawling LOL), Gajeel finally sit beside Lucy and put his head in her shoulder. He can smell a sweet scent of Jasmine and strawberry very clearly. _Hmmm... Bunny Girl sure is smelt good. I guess this is not really bad idea. Not just I feel better, I also can lay my head in bunny soft shoulder and smelt her sweet scent. Gihi. I feel so stupid to not do this sooner. _And with that thought, not long after that, he also fall asleep. Lucy stiffen for a bit when she feel that Gajeel sniffing at her neck. But she feel relax not long after because Gajeel stop sniffing and Lucy think that he's already fall asleep. She feel happy because she can help them feel better from their motion sickness. So while stroking Laxus hair and humming softly, she too slowly like her other companion, fall into a dream land with her head slowly fall to Gajeel head. The two of them smile with a happy looks on their face. Each with a different good dream. Gajeel dream that he is in a big stadium concert. Of course he was the main singer while Lucy and Levy are his background dancer. Lucy wearing her famous bunny suit and Levy wearing a shrimp suit which looks kinda ridiculous but also cute on her. While Lucy dreaming that she became so powerful and beat Natsu easily. She also became a S class mage and Natsu always ask her to go to a mission together but she reject him and instead go with Laxus and team Raijinshu. Natsu begging Lucy to let him tag along in the mission but Lucy ignored him. She smirk slightly at Natsu before she left with Laxus leaving behind Natsu which is now at the guild floor crying like a baby.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow**:

**RadioChem**

**WingedLunarHybrid**

**rosesterling100**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**WingedLunarHybrid**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy wake up when she heard the announcement that they already arrive at Shaenleer town. She quickly wake the others. Afraid that if they don't get out soon, the train will take them to the next town. "Gajeel, Laxuss nii, wake up. We already arrive." They quickly get up. Very glad that they can get out from the torture machine ( train).

After they get out, Gajeel ask what's on everyone mind. "Where is Sabertooth guild location anyway?" Laxus just shrug and Lucy suggest to ask the people in town. Since Sabertooth is famous, surely people will know where is the Sabertooth guild, right? "We can ask people over there." Lucy said while pointing at the middle age man who standing at his fruit shop. "After that, maybe we can go eat first since it's already 1 pm. What do you guys think?" Lucy said while walking to the fruit shop. "Of course we will eat first, Bunny Girl. We need energy before we go to the saber place." Gajeel said while smirking and Laxus just nodded his head.

"Emm… So, who is gonna ask that man where the Sabertooth guid is?" Lucy asked while staring between Laxus and Gajeel. The guys just look at Lucy with a look that said, 'Duh…isn't that obvious!? Of course it will be you!' look.

Lucy pouting a little while grumble, "Just pretending I never ask that question. And how can I forget that I'm traveling with an antisocial dragon slayer?"

Of course the others hears what Lucy is muttering. But they decide to ignore it because they knew what she said is kinda true. Laxus just shrug his shoulder while Gajeel just look at Lucy amusedly.

Lucy been the only sociable one in the group decide to ask the man. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the Sabertooth guild is?"

"Ah…Hello young miss. Sabertooth guild? Of course I know where it is. I believe all people who live in this town know where the Sabertooth guild is. Why do you want to know miss? Do you plan to join that guild?" The man said while eyeing Lucy upside down before his eyes glued to Lucy big chest.

"Eh? N-No. I just want to visit some… friend." Lucy said while feeling a little uncomfortable because of the man pervert stare.

"Is that so. By you meant a friends maybe is it Rufus-san? He become famous lately since the dragon slayer duo been kick out of that guild." He said with a teasing tone while wiggle his eyebrows to Lucy.

When the groups hear that the dragon slayer duo been kick out from the guild, they look at each other with a worry look. Lucy immediately ask, "It is Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Chenney the dragon slayer duo that you're talking about? Do you know when they've been kick out of the guild and where they going after they leave the guild?" She decide to ignore the teasing and try to focus on an important one.

"And she is definitely not Rufus fans, old man. Stop looking at her like that and just answer her question." Laxus said while glare slightly at the man. He feel irritated because of the man attitude to Lucy. _That memory make mage isn't that great. Heck…He even lose to that stripper on the GMG. Why should Luce became a fans to a weak mage like him anyway? Tchh…Damn old man. Try to wiggle your eyebrows again at Luce and I will shaved bald that eyebrows from your ugly face._ Laxus thought inwardly while his glare to the man became more intense.

The man was suddenly aware that there is another guys behind Lucy who accompany her. He start to realized that this beautiful lady infront of him have two strong and intimidated man as her companion. Not to mention that they also good looking guys. Especially the blonde guy who is now still glaring at him. Of course the other guy also glaring at him. But not as intense as the blonde guy glare. Now he feel ridiculous to assuming that the lady was a fans of Rufus. _Why she became Rufus fangirl if there is already two handsome guy at her side? No wonder the blonde guy glaring at me like that. I'm sure there must be something between them._ Thought the middle age man. "Yes, miss. It's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Who else have that nickname beside them?" He eyeing at Laxus and Gajeel with a wary look before talk to Lucy again. "I'm sorry of my wrong assumption miss. I thought that you are one of his fans. Because usually a girl who ask about Sabertooth is a fans of the dragon slayer duo and Rufus-san. And as I told you, since they've been kick out of the guild, the fans start to idolize Rufus-san. So when you ask about Sabertooth, my assumptions that the friend you search are Rufus-san. But when I see your two good looking companion, I guess I make a wrong assumption than. May I know which one was your boy friend, miss? The blonde or the black hair?" He ask while eyeing Laxus and Gajeel with curious looks.

"Err.. . Do you know why and when exactly the dragon slayer duo been kick out?" Lucy try to ignore him as best as she can. _At least Laxus nii already doing a good job by glaring at him. Maybe I can ask Laxus nii to zap him a little after we got the information? Hmm…that's sure is very tempting. Too bad we can't create a bad image for Fairy Tail by zapping that meddlesome man._

"They leave the guild 2 days ago. I heard that Sting been kick out because he provoked the other Sabertooth member to help Fairy Tail fight the dragons. Rogue not been kick out because Jiemma heard that the one who control the dragons was the future Rogue. And since Sabertooth only appreciate a strong people without care about their personality wether they are an evil person or not, Jiemma forgave him and put all the blame to Sting. So all the Sabertooth member who is helping to fight the seven dragons just receive some punishment but not been kick out. Rumour said that Rogue decide to quit the guild when Jiemma announced that Sting been kick out from the guild. But I also heard some people said that Sting begging and even blackmail him so Rogue didn't have a choice beside quit the guild and go with him. I also heard from the people who came from the other town that Rogue just try to fix his image as a good and a loyal friend by quit the guild for Sting. Because his image is not so good after the dragons incident. Some people blamed him for the lost of their family and friends while some people didn't believe that Rogue can do that evil thing. There also some who didn't care. I heard that someone saw Rogue and Sting at the train station before Rogue change into his shadow form and engulfed Sting and their exceeds and go to the forest." He said while pointed to the north. "They look pretty beat up and wounded. Especially Sting. So miss, if none of them is your boyfriend, what do you think if we go to dinner together?" The man think since the blonde girl didn't say anything, maybe they are not her boyfriend and try to flirt with her instead.

Laxus growl slightly and start to produce a little lightning at his hand. He ready to zap the lightning at the middle age man if he dare to try flirting with Lucy again. Lucy decide to ignore what the man said to her and quickly said her thanks to the middle age man. She holding their wrist and quickly try to drag them away from the annoying and pervert middle age man. She can see that Laxus and Gajeel looks a little pissed off because of that man constant flirting. Especially her over protective brother which already contemplating wether to give the middle age man the parting gift by zap him with his lightning or not. She can clearly saw Laxus intention and squeeze his hand lightly. When Laxus look at Lucy, she just give him a warning look and shake her head a little. But Laxus feel unsatisfied if he is not zap at the annoying man so he shake his head to show that he disagree with Lucy. And when Lucy give him the puppy dog eyes, that's when Laxus sighed loudly and nodded his head to Lucy with a defeated looks. He than dismiss his lightning from his other hand which is not been grab by Lucy.

"Wait miss...I'm not telling you yet where the Sabertooth guild is. You just need to go up along the way. The guild is soo big. I'm sure you won't miss it. Just follow the road and go up." He quickly said when he saw Lucy dragging her companion who glaring at him. He try not to look at them and focus on a girl while sweating heavily. Of course he see what Laxus gonna do to him before been stop by the blonde beauty. He almost been zap by a lightning because he try to ask the lady to date with him._ I'm sure one of them are her boyfriend. And if they are not, I'm sure they definitely have a feeling for this blonde chick._ Thought the man.

After the three of them leave the meddlesome man, Lucy start to relax and let go of their hands. "So since Rogue already leave Sabertooth, I think there is no need for us to go there anymore. What do you guys think?" Lucy said while looking at Gajeel and Laxus. Waiting for the opinion about this matter. "Yeah, there absolutely no points to go there anymore, Bunny Girl."

"I honestly feel glad that we don't need to go there. I know that you still feel a little scare to meet Minerva right, Luce?" Laxus said while looking at Lucy with a concern look.

"You're right Laxus nii. I'm sorry." Lucy said with a guilty look.

"What are you apologized for, Blondie? If you think that by scare to Minerva will make you look weak, that's where you are wrong. Everyone have someone he/she scared to. I use to scared at my father when I'm still 12 year old. But I train really hard and try to overcame that feeling. And look at me now. I can defeat him at GMG. So…I'm certain after I'm train you, you will be able to defeat that fuc*ing bit*h. She won't be able to torture you, and the next time you and her meet each other, it will be you who torture her and kick her sory a*s." Laxus said while smirk evily and ruffle Lucy hair.

"Laxus nii…why you called me Blondie again? But anyway, thank you Laxus nii. I'm sure I can defeat that fuc*ing bitc*h after the two of you train me. But I'm not gonna torture her. I already feel satisfied if I can defeat and kick her sorry a*s." Lucy said with determine look and grin at Laxus. She's not realize that she's copy Laxus foul-mouthed.

"Gihi…I think you are a bad influence to her, Sparky. I never heard Bunny Girl cursing like that before." Gajeel said with an amused look at Lucy and Laxus. While Laxus just chuckle when he heard Gajeel comment and ruffle Lucy hair again.

"Laxus nii…! Stop messing my hair! And I'm still mad when you call me Blondie earlier." Lucy said while pouting cutely and try to fix her hair which is now been so messed. Laxus chuckle even more and Gajeel just give his signature gihi sound.

"Guys, I'm a little worry to Sting and Rogue. That man said that they look pretty beat up when they leave the guild, especially Sting. Mihi Cat, Laxus nii, is there any chance that you guys can track their scent?" Lucy said with a worried face. She remember the meddlesome man said that Sting and Rogue was injured. She's not sure how bad Sting wound was but one thing she's sure. His wounds won't be just a little scratch and bruise. Because there is no way the Sabertooth master will kick him out with just a slight wound on his body. And how about Rogue? Is he badly injured too because of his decision to quit the guild? I guess there's only one way to know. Find them and see it with her own eyes.

"Yeah we can do that, Bunny Girl. We better go to the forest now. After we arrive there, me and Sparky will start to track their scent." Gajeel said while start walking to the forest.

"Hold on, Gajeel! I think it's better for us to eat first, and after that we can rest at inn. We will start the searching tomorrow morning. What do you think, Luce?" Laxus said while looking at Lucy.

"I agree that we should eat first. I feel kinda hungry right now. But I hope we can immediately go searching for them after we finish eating. I know that you thinking about me when you suggest for us to sleep at inn, Laxus nii. But I don't mind to sleep at forest because I usually did that with my team when we go to some mission which is far from town. Beside, when we finish eating, we still have enough time before sunset. I want to find them as soon as possible. Is that okay with you guys?" Lucy said

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulder before he start to walk to the opposite way from the forest. _Maybe he try to find a place to eat with his nose_. Lucy thought while she and Laxus start to walk behind him.

"Sure, Luce. We will just do that." Laxus said with a little smile. He know that his imouto always think about the others. And he's pretty sure Lucy must feel really worry and won't be able to relax until she can found those two exsabertooth member. "Relax, Luce. I'm sure they will survive. We will find them soon. If they injured really bad, then they can't really go far away." Laxus tried to ease his imouto worried while Lucy just smile slightly at him. _Nii san, right. I'm sure we will soon find Rogue and Sting. I just hope that they really can survive after all of the beating they receive_.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**AnimexXxLuvver **

**XxCherryXJellyxX **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow**:

**MisturRainbow**

**lagi-dragneel**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**MisturRainbow**

**XxKalypsoxX**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**AT Forest Near Shaenleer Town**

**STING POV**

Me and Rogue was at the forest right now. Hungry, tired, and injured. That evil father and daughter of course won't let us quit the guild easily without being punish first. I remember back there, Jiemma said that the punishment is double for Rogue and fourth time for me. One, because we lost twice in the GMG. Two, because we wish to quit the guild. And three, this is just for me. Because I dare to hurt him when that basta*d Jiemma kill or at that time I thought like that because Lector vanish completely after Jiemma attack. I don't know Lector was been saved or to be exactly been held hostaged by that bit*h Minerva. So been clouded by angry and sadness, I attack him with all of my power I can muster. And the last was because I asked, but in Jiemma perspection was provoked and brainwashed the other guild members to fight the dragons and protect our nakama and the town people. Rufus and Orga also being punish too because they lose at the game. But luckily they don't receive a punishment for fighting against the dragons because Jiemma said it was my fault who's provoke and brainwashed the others to go helping the Fairies. That stupid Jiemma. Did he's not see that the dragons is not just attacking the fairies? They are attacking all people. Fairies, mermaid, blue Pegasus, and they even attack Sabertooth guild member. Of course it's my job as a dragon slayer to fight a dragon. But it's such a shame I cannot defeat them. The only one who can control the dragon just Natsu-san. Well, as expected from my idol. The one who I look up to must be a great person of course.

I know that Sabertooth have a rules that every person who wished to leave the guild must be punish first. I know that rule because before me and Rogue join that guild, Jiemma told all the rules to us first and asked if wether we still want to join his guild or not. I accepted it immediately because Sabertooth was the strongest guild at that time. I told to myself back than that I will never leave this guild. So why should I care about that rules? Well, if only I knew…

But speaking about the rules, of course the rules also said that the person who's bring shame to Sabertooth will receive a punishment. I can accept that since I lost twice to Fairy Tail. Everybody who lose at the GMG also been punish like what's the rules said. Yeah…EVERYBODY except MINERVA. Why that bit*h Minerva didn't being punish? Isn't she also lose to that Titania? It's so unfair all right. Just because she was Jiemma daughter, she's not been punish even it's against his own rules. Yeah… now I know what a hypocrite means. So… being clouded by anger again, my amazing mouth forgot to close and speak freely. "Is not fair if it is just us who being punish for lose in GMG. Minerva also lose to that Titania. Why she doesn't being punish either? Isn't you such a hypocrite, Jiemma? Speaking about rules this, rules that. But when it's comes to your own daughter, you break those stupid rules yourself." And so because of that, I've being beat up brutally not only by Jiemma, but that bit*h Minerva decide to punish me too. Lucky for Rogue. He's just receive a punishment from Jiemma. I guess what people said 'silence is a gold' is true than.

When that happen I see that Rufus and Orga try to defend me. But I don't won't to bring any more trouble to them. So I shake my head and warned them with my eyes to not try to intervere. I know they already change too after we hear all of those fairies talk about nakama and family. I can also see that Rogue clenched his teeth and look at me with a concern expression. I'm glad Lector is not here right now. I really don't want him to see my pathetic state. Me and Rogue decide that he and Frosch will wait at our apartment and help packed our things while we go to the guild. We both have a trauma after seeing what Jiemma and Minerva do to Lector. So no way in hell we will let Lector and Frosch come with us when our intention to go there was to quit the guild.

Now that Sabertooth is not number one guild in all Fiore, I guess is not suit for the Mighty Sting Eucliffe to be at that guild anymore. Who know what will that Bi**h Minerva do to Lector again. I cannot bear to loss him for the second time. Don't worry Lector, Minerva can't hurt you anymore because I've quit that trash guild. But Jiemma told the other member to spread the rumor that I've been kick out the guild even though I quit there on my own will. Tch…and what worse was, I heard people gossiping that I'm begging and even blackmail Rogue to quit the guild and came with me. We thought maybe we can ride the train and go to the other town because my image already been damage in this town. So Rogue will drop me first at the train station because one of my leg is broken before he pick up Frosch and Lector. But before we buy the ticket to go to the other town, we heard people which is probably came from the other town start to bad mouthed about Rogue. They blame Rogue for the incident at Crocus and said that he summons the dragons to cause chaos because he lose to Fairy Tail. Even though I know it's bad to think like this, but I kinda glad that it's not just me who's got the bad image. I'm afraid that if it's just me who have a bad image, Rogue will leave me so his image won't be taunted by stay with me. After we heard that, Rogue suggest that we avoid the place with too many people. He afraid that some people who might held the grudge to us will choose this opportunity to attack us. Since we officially are guildless and with our injured condition, it will put us at disadvantage if we get attack. I know there's some people who doesn't like us but didn't dare to do anything because back than, we were the member of number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. So I can imagine what will happen if those people heard that we already quit that guild. Rogue immediately change into his shadow form before those people who bad mouthed him can see us. He engulfed me and the exceeds, and go to the forest.

I'm laying at the forest and try to ignore about all of my wounds which is still not been treated properly because that evil woman, Minerva threatened all the medics in town to refuse to help me. Tchh…if only I have healing magic. Talking about healing magic, isn't that sky dragon slayer from Fairy Tail have a healing magic abilities? Ahh…I feel so stupid right now. Why I don't think about this sooner? Since I already quit from Sabertooth, why not join Fairy Tail? It will be a dream come true for me. I always want to join Fairy Tail since my idol, Natsu-san is there. But he and his friends suddenly missing because they cannot defeat a dragon. I feel so heartbroken and angry. Back than I thought that I maybe overestimated his power. He's not as strong as I thought and he's doesn't deserve to be called dragon slayer if he can't killed a dragon. That's why I than decided to join Sabertooth. Man… I wonder what will happen if that time I insist to join Fairy Tail. I'm sure I won't be beat up just because I lost twice to those fairies and try to fight a dragon for humanity sake. Yes I'm sure if I'm in Fairy Tail, they won't punish me if I'm lose to the other guild. That's what I heard when that blonde girl, Lucy. I think that's her name. And that ice mage loss. Their master and guild members even do a party to cheer them up. It's crazy in my opinion. But it's also heart warming. I feel envious of what they say about nakama and bonds. Especially on the last day of the GMG battle. Even their body is cover with so many wounds and bruises, but they still have a determine look on their faces which makes them looks so strong. They show to me that they will do anything for they nakama and they will get more stronger when they do it for the sake of their nakama. On that time, I feel for the first time the power of nakama. Together, they will strong and unbeatable. I even silently thinking, how does it feels if I become one of them. Became their nakama. To be loved, to be able to protect and been protected. To share my happiness and sadness. I guess it will be wonderful. I wonder if Rogue agree to join Fairy Tail. Guess I just need to ask him than. "Oii.. .Rogue! What do you think if we join Fairy Tail?" He just looking at me with a shock face. Great. I guess we have to join another guild then. From the look on his face, he didn't want to join Fairy Tail. We are the dragon slayer duo. We will always be together. So if he doesn't want to join, than I won't join too. But…ahhhh…such a shame.

**ROGUE POV**

I see Sting thinking about something. He looks so weird. Sometime he looks really angry and pissed off. And after that he looks sad and guilty. Now he look so dreamy like when he thinks about his idol. Hmm… maybe he think about Natsu right now. He always looks like that 7 years ago when he talks about Natsu.

I decide to change my attention to other direction. All my body feel so hurts. But of course my injured is not as bad as Sting. Because of his big mouth, he's try to argue even mocked Jiemma for being a hypocrite. He think that since Minerva also lose to the fairies, she deserve to be punish as well. I know what he said is true and agree with him completely. But doesn't he know that something is better not been said it out loud or when he needs to shut his mouth? Of course Minerva being a sadistic woman didn't respond to well to Sting comment. And like what people said, like father like daughter. From who else Minerva have that wicked and evil personality of her? Of course from his father, Jiemma. So if Minerva didn't respond well with that comment, of course Jiemma also feel that way. Now I'm really hope Sting know the consequent from his big mouth and he will finally learn not to talk before think about the consequence.

Now that we already quit that guild, I'm planning to join another guild. Of course I already know which guild I will join. I always want to join that guild since I'm a little. Not to mention the one that I look up to and try to surpass is at that guild too. Yea… I'm talking about Fairy Tail. I wonder if they will accept me to their guild. Of course Frosch will join me too. But how about Sting? I'm not sure if he's agree to join Fairy Tail. When I'm still in a dilemma, wether to ask Sting about going with me and Frosh to join Fairy Tail or not, he beat me first. "Oii… Rogue! What do you think if we join Fairy Tail?"

I'm just looking at him with a shocked face. I never knew that he have a same planned as me. It will be easy than. At first, I thought that he will be angry if I mention to join Fairy Tail. Now, he was the one who mention it. Good then. But why he's suddenly feel sad and dejected. Oh no…That idiot Sting. I know what he is thinking about right now. Seeing my shocked face, he must think that I don't want to join Fairy Tail. If he look sad and dejected when he thought that I refuse to join Fairy Tail, than I guess he must really like that guild huh.

"Baka. I'm originally planning to ask you that question too but you beat me first. If you really desperately want to join that guild, you should conviced me rather than sulking like that when you thought that I refuse to join that guild." I said while smirking at him.

"What did you say? Who said that I desperately want to join that guild? Of course I want to join that guild. But not that desperate, okay! And I'm not sulking! Stop saying nonsense. What will other people think if they hear you said that The Great Sting Eucliffe sulking? That will ruin my image. Hmmmp." Sting said with a slight pink on his cheeks. Not to mention that he is pouting right now. He is sure acted like a kid when it is just the two of us. I smirk inwardly while on outside, I keep my pokerface and remain my emotionless face to him.

"Yeah... I know The Great Sting Eucliffe not sulking. But he is just whinning like a kid like now." Then suddenly I heard someone chuckle and there's a familiar _gihi_ voice. That _gihi_ voice…Gajeel! And I kinda know that chuckle voice. But I can't really remember who it is. I just know that the chuckle is definitely belong to a man. Than I heard a girl voice asked, "What are you laughing at Gajeel? Laxus nii?" I know that voice. I sniff the air just to make sure my suspicion. Three different scent. Citrus and black tea is Gajeel. There's some sweet scent of jasmine and strawberry. Yes, now I'm sure is that girl scent. Lucy Heartfilia. The one who was being torture by Minerva. Natsu partner and maybe girlfriend? They looks really close to each other on the GMG. And for some strange reason this thought make me feel uncomfortable and angry. Oh and one more scent. He smelt like a cedar and sandalwood. I'm sure I smelt it before but I just can't remember it. But one thing for sure. The person is a man, he is a fairy, and he is very powerful. Speaking of powerful, there's Titania Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, the devil woman Mirajane, and the one who beat Orga. Who was the name again? Liax? No. Laux? La…Lax…LAXUS! Yeah. I remember now. That scent is Laxus's.

**NORMAL POV**

Not long after that, three figure can be seen walking to Rogue and Sting direction which is behind a bush. Rogue and Sting can just look at each other. Sting already knew there is three person walking at their direction. He can guess the two person identity from their scent. Gajeel and that blonde girl, Lucy. But he cannot guess the third person identity so he decide to ask Rogue. "Hey, Rogue. You know who the third person is?" Rogue with his emotionless face just said, "Laxus" while keep staring at the three Fairy Tail member direction. For some reason Rogue feel a little excited to see them. Especially Lucy. _I wonder why I feel so excited and at the same time nervous to see her. I can already smelt her scent from here. She sure smelt so good. _Rogue thought while trying so hard to keep his emotionless face so Sting won't know what he is thinking. But he feel so hard when that girl sweet scent keep attacking his nose. _Damn this wind. Why you keep sent that girl scent in my direction? Speaking of my direction, I'm sure Sting smelt it too_. When he thought about that, he look at Sting direction. And to his surprise, Sting smile softly with closed eyes while sniffing the air. To be exactly, Lucy scent. Rogue suddenly feel angry which he didn't know why. He just know that he feel irritated when he see Sting soft face while sniffing His Lucy scent. _Wait…What I'm saying? His? Lucy is not mine…__**Yet .**_And with that though, Rogue can feel his face feels hot. But fortunately for him, no one see his cute blushing face. His partner too busy sniffing Lucy sweet scent, the exceeds is exploring the forest to try find a food for they partners, and the three Fairy Tail mages still far enough to be able to see his blushing face.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Follow**:

** .kitten**

**crazzy2000**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**crazzy2000**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 7

**GAJEEL POV**

After finish eating, we immediately go to the forest which is located North from Shaenleer town from what that lecherous man said. Since they pretty beat up, I'm sure it's not really hard to find them. I'm just need to try to sniff Raios scent since his scent is more familiar to me rather than his partner scent.

"Oi…Gajeel! Do you know what Rogue scent is?" Laxus suddenly ask. Tch…Is not like I can't find him without his help. But I guess it's better to have two nose than one.

"He smelt like a coffee, honey and earth musk. And don't forget a blood." When I said that, Bunny Girl suddenly gasp a little. "What do you meant blood, Gajeel?" she asked with a worried look on her cute face. Err…Cute? What am I saying. Don't tell me that I start to like this bunny? Nahh…it can't be, right?

"Gajeel?"

Oh shit. I forgot to answer her. "Are you forget what that pervert man said, Bunny Girl? He said that they looks pretty beat up when they leave Sabertooth."

"Oh yeah. You're right." She said while nodding her head and smile sheepishly at me. Cute... Damn this bunny. Is she trying to seduce me by acting cute? And why is Laxus smirking at me? Grrr…I growl a little while saying in a hush voice so only him can hear me. "What are you smirking at, Sparky?

"Nothing, Metal Freak. I just thought that maybe you start to have a little crush to my imouto huh?"

Shit… how can he know? Huh what I'm saying? Is not like I have a crush on that Bunny Girl. Tch… there no way in hell I fall for her. It's already bad that I feel so fond of that Shrimp present near me. But I know I have a soft spot for this two girl since I've done a bad thing to the two of them in the past. So maybe my odd action just because I feel guilty to them? Yeah… that's must be it.

"Yeah…Stop talking nonsense, Sparky!" I said still with a low voice while glaring at him. Then suddenly I can hear people talking. I try to enhance my hearing. Looks like Sparky hear it too cause he's wearing a serious looks on his face.

"Oii… Rogue! What do you think if we join Fairy Tail?" I hears someone said. Maybe that blonde dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe. Is he talking to Raios? But I don't hear anyone reply to his question. Is he talking to himself? Maybe he become crazy after all the beating? I chuckle inwardly imagine Sting act crazy and talking to his self.

"Baka. I'm originally planning to ask you that question too. But you beat me first. If you really desperately want to join that guild, you should conviced me rather than sulking like that when you thought that I refuse to join that guild."

Than I suddenly heard other voice. I know that voice. Raios. Gihi. So Raios and Sting decide to join Fairy Tail huh?! Looks like that blonde dragon slayer not crazy after all. But what Rogue say is kinda funny. Sting sulking? He must be really want to join Fairy tail if he is sulking like that.

"What did you say? Who said that I desperately want to join that guild? Of course I want to join that guild. But not that desperate, ok! And I'm not sulking! Stop saying nonsense. What will other people think if they hear you said that The Great Sting Eucliffe sulking? That will ruin my image. Hmmmp."

Oh…Now he is in denial. And your image is much ruining already sulking blonde. Hahh! That's look like a great nickname for him. Now Bunny Girl can't say that I'm not creative with people nickname.

"Yeah... I know The Great Sting Eucliffe not sulking. But he is just whinning like a little girl."

Looks like Sparky can't hold it anymore. He chuckle loudly while I just smirk widely and said my usual 'gihi'.

Bunny Girl just looks weirdly at me and Sparky while she raised her eyebrow in a gesture to ask 'what are you guys laughing at?' Because she is not dragon slayer so she can't hear what that duo dragon talking about. I pity your poor hearing ability, Bunny Girl.

"What are you laughing at Gajeel? Laxus nii?" Bunny Girl now asking in demanding voice because me and Sparky didn't say anything to her.

"It's nothing concern you, Bunny Girl. But if you curious so much, maybe you can ask your nii-san. Gihi. And we already found them, Bunny Girl. They are just behind that bush." I said while smirking at her.

**NORMAL POV**

After that Gajeel lead them all and open the bush. Truth like Gajeel said, the duo dragon slayer laying there with a pathetic condition. Lucy just gasp loudly when she see their condition. But there a huge different between them. While one looks bruise, a little bloody with a cut here and there. The other looks like he just come back from a war. Bruise more visible, a broken bone, and lot more bloodier than Rogue. Been the curious one, Lucy decide to ask. "How come that your condition is much worse than Rogue, Sting?"

"Tch…is not your damn business, Blondie." Sting said with an annoyed and slightly embaressed look. He actually feel excited to meet with Lucy.

"Hey …I'm just try to be nice here. You don't need to be rude. And you know that you are blonde too right?" Lucy said while crossing her arms in her chest and pouting cutely. "What's wrong with all the blonde guys this day. Always called me blondie even though they are blonde too." Lucy said while muttering to herself. She forget that all of her companion are dragon slayer. So of course they all heards what she said. Laxus chuckle while ruffle her hair. Gajeel with his trademark 'gihi' look amusedly at Lucy. He think that Lucy looks cute while pouting like that. Unknown to him, the others have same thought as him.

Rogue just looking at Lucy silently with a little tint pink on his cheeks. While Sting smirking and said, "What are you fairies doing here? This place is near Sabertooth guild? And what you meant that you found us?"

"Tch…This sulking blonde start to get on my nerve. Oii…Bunny Girl. Are you sure that you still want to save this sulking whinning blonde a*s?" Gajeel said while glaring at Sting before looking at Lucy. He feel a bit annoyed because of Sting rude attitude.

Before Lucy could answer, Sting decide to ask, "What do you meant by saving my life?" And after that, his dense brain starting to process the most important think that Gajeel said before. And you know what is more important for Sting than his life? Of course it is his pride. "Hey! Who do you called a sulking and whinning blonde?" he said while glaring at Gajeel.

"Gihi. Looks like not only you have a dense brain, but you have a problem with your hearing too huh?" Gajeel said while smirking at him.

Rogue keep maintain his pokerface but inwardly he's smirking. Because he know why Gajeel called Sting a sulking and whinning blonde. He must heard what they are talking earlier about join Fairy Tail. But what intrigue him was what Gajeel said. He want to ask to Gajeel but the said person is busy right now with his idiot partner and still bickering about pointless things. So he decide that maybe he can ask the only one who mostly will answer his question. The blonde beauty.

Lucy smile while looking at the two who keep bickering. Throwing insults at each other. She wonder why Gajeel give that nickname to Sting. Been the curious one, she decide that she will ask to Gajeel personally after this. Well to be exact, after he finish his verbal fighting with that arrogant and jerk blonde. Although Lucy think that Sting looks handsome, but he is sure have a problem with his personality. _I wonder how Rogue's felt to being a friend with the arrogant and cocky of Sting Eucliffe. _Speaking of Rogue, Lucy wonder why he is still not speaking until now. _He is not unconscious right? Or maybe his throat is injure so he can speak?_ While still pondering about all the possibilities why Rogue not speaking, she feel that someone is looking at her. _I wonder who is it. Hmmm…Gajeel and Sting still 'talking' (bickering), Laxus nii just sit while looking at them, and Rogue…OH…So he is the one who is looking at me. I wonder why. But he looks so cute while blushing like that._ Lucy giggle when she saw that Rogue blushing cutely while Rogue smile slightly at her. Lucy who never knew that Rogue can smile like that feel suddenly hot in her cheeks. _Wow…I never knew that Rogue can smile. I thought that he don't know how to smile? And not to mention he looks handsome when he's smiling like that. He looks very differently compare to his future self_. Unconciously she smiling back at Rogue with a little bit of pink adorned her face.

Laxus advert his eyes from the 'comedy movie' Aka Gajeel and Sting bickering, when he heard Lucy giggle. He looking at his imouto and wonder why his sister giggle while looking at Rogue. Not long after that, his sister even blushing and they smile at each other. _What the heck…? What's going on between the two? That emo dude is better not try to do anything funny with my imouto or he will receive my wrath._ Laxus thought while make a mental note to himself to keep a close watch at those two. W_ho know what is on that emo dude mind while looking at Luce. He maybe not a pervert like his partner. Yeah…I see that blonde Sting eyes. His eyeing my imouto openly and his eyes even lingering on her chest. I almost punch that pervert blonde. But Metal Face beat me first by saying insult to him. Why the hell I'm thinking about that blonde pervert? Back to that emo dude. Even though he doesn't look like a pervert on the outside, but no one ever knew what's his thinking inside. Maybe he is just an expert at hiding his emotion. He is emo dude after all. _

While Rogue blushing intensified because of the Lucy angelic giggle, he doesn't realize that certain someone watching him intently. Rogue already been under 'Lucy Spell' so he doesn't care anymore what's been happening on his surrounding. All he's care right now was Lucy big brown eyes which is so mesmerizing. Her white and soft cheeks with a little bit pink color right now because of her blushing. Her soft, pink and plump lips which is so inviting to been kiss _Damn…why she must be so beautiful. Her laughed it's like a soft ringing bells in my ears. And her lips…I wonder how does it feels like if I kiss her. It is soft and warm? I bet I can kiss her everyday and still feel addicted to it._ Rogue thought while smile softly and with a dreamy look at Lucy.

"How are you feeling, Rogue-san? Is your wounds still hurt?" Lucy decide to talk something to break the silence because she can feel Laxus staring intently between her and Rogue. Is not like she feel uncomfortable with a silence atmosphere between her and Rogue. But she just feel sudden urge to divert what's on Laxus mind right now. Even though she doesn't know why.

"Just Rogue. You can call me Rogue without honorific. No need to be so formal, Lucy. You don't mind if I call you Lucy without honorific too right? I'm just feel a little tired and hungry right now. And I think my stomach and shoulder still bleeding." Rogue answer and finally aware that Laxus is staring at him. But he decide to ignore him because _His Lucy_ is talking with him. _I wonder_ _why that feel so right to said it like that. His Lucy._

"Of course I don't mind, Rogue. I prefer for you to call me Lucy too. As for your stomach problem…I thought that you guys maybe will feel hungry so I decide to buy some food before we came to the forest to search for you two." Lucy said while looking at his stomach. She than muttering, "I think every dragon slayer will always hungry all the time." Lucy than rummaging her bag and bring out the first aid kit and the foods. "I think that we should bandage your wound first before you start eating. Can you open your cloak and shirt, Rogue?" Lucy said while start opening her first aid kit.

"No can do, Luce! Let me bandage him. And Metal Face can bandage that pervert blonde over there since they already look buddy-buddy." Laxus said immediately and snatch the bandage from Lucy hands. He doesn't like Rogue face when Lucy tell him to open his cloak and shirt. '_I bet he must think something pervert when Luce said that. I can tell from the blush on his face_.'

Lucy looks a little shocked at Laxus sudden action. She unconsciously tilted her head to the side while tapping her index finger at her chin. A gesture when she feel confuse and need to think. _'What is wrong with Laxus nii?_' Unknown to her, all the boys are looking at her and weirdly enough, all of them have a same thought. CUTE.

Laxus who's been the first to wake from 'Lucy cute gesture', aware that all the boys still looking at his imouto and growl lowly so it just them the dragon slayers who can hear it. Sting who heard Laxus growl just smirk, Gajeel with his gihi sound and Rogue…as usual with his emotionless face but this time there's a very little pink color on his face. Of course been the observant one, especially to Rogue, Laxus can see the slightly blushing Rogue. And let's just said he is not very fond when he see it on Rogue face. So he is glaring at Rogue while he bandage him in not so nicely way. Poor Rogue. He's been targeted by Laxus because Laxus knew that if anyone have a chance to become Lucy potential boyfriends, it must be Rogue. He had a feeling that Lucy already feel a little attracted to that emo guy from their little interaction before.

Sting was too arrogant. Not to mention his bad attitude and I'm really sure that Lucy will never fall for a man with a jerk and arrogant attitude. And Gajeel. He is not a treat at all in Laxus opinion because he knew that a certain short girl with blue hair who also always read a book have a feeling for Gajeel. Not to mention that girl is Lucy best friend. Judging from Lucy personality, Laxus knew that Lucy will never take away her best friends crush. She will prefer to be alone all of her life rather than take away her best friend love interest. It's funny why Laxus know Lucy so well. Maybe it's because since he's been accepted back to the guild, he keep watching that blonde beauty. Keep on track on everything that concern about her. Every gossip, all of her past which he is found out from some dependable source (AN:his grandpa of course. Master know everything about his childs right?), and everything that she is doing. He know that for some unknown reason that blonde girl always attract a trouble for herself. Been kidnapped so many times and not to mention her trouble maker team. He decide to watched her closely just in case someone decide to kidnapped her again. That way he can immediately go in an action and go safe her. He doesn't know wether he is acting like this because he is like her or because of his guilty feeling. But he is sure that he will do anything to protect her. _It doesn't matter about my feeling towards her. What's the matter is her happiness and her safety. That is the important thing for me right now. _Laxus thought to himself while keep his hawk eyes at Rogue to make sure that Rogue didn't try to make a move on Lucy.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**darkynstars**

**Follow**:**  
**

**darkynstars**

**lttlluvestrella**

**Starry. Dreamer. kitten**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**Sakura T. Cold**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 8

**NORMAL POV**

Not long after the duo dragon slayer been bandaged, their exceeds came while Lector got a little bit scratch and Frosch…even though he is fine and without a scratch, but he have a teary eyes.

"Lector..! What happen to you?" Sting immediately open one of his arm (because the other arm was broken and been bandage) and his exceed flew right into his chest. "I'm sorry Sting-kun. I failed to bring a food for you. Me and Frosch already found some fruits, but on our way back, a pack of wolves suddenly appear. Some wolf even try to attack Frosch. I get a little scratch when I tackle Frosch away from the wolf who try to attack him. Unfortunately, the fruits we already pick been drop near the wolf. They looks like they will eat us if we dare to try to pick our fruits. So I decide to fly back here first because Frosch looks very terrified and cannot stop trembling." Lector said with his head hung low. Feel useless and ashamed because he failed to bring the food to his partner.

"It's okay, Lector. As long as you and Frosch is safe, that is more important." Sting try to cheer his partner. He is not really happy to see his exceed feel depressed. And he swear that as soon as he feel better, he will hunt that damn wolves who were dare to injured his friend.

Frosch is in Rogue arms still crying. Maybe still shock because of the sudden attack and near being eaten by a wolf. His small body trembling slightly and Rogue keep stroking his fur slowly try to calm his exceed but strangely it's not working like usual. Lucy feel a sudden urge to try calm that cute exceed. She talk to Rogue, "Let me try to calmed him, Rogue." Lucy said while she stroke Frosch fur softly. "Hey, Frosch. Do you want to talk about what's make you sad?" Lucy said while open her arm in a gesture to offering Frosch to came to her arm. The crying exceed just look at Lucy with a teary eyes for a while before he nodded and wiggle his body from Rogue embrace and try to fly to Lucy inviting arm. But Rogue seems reluctant to let go of his exceed before Lucy called his name. "Rogue." Lucy look at him as try to say 'please trust me. I will never hurt him and I will try to cheer him up' look. And that seems work like a charm because Rogue smile slightly to Lucy and let Frosch go from his tight hug. The cute crying exceed immediately fly to Lucy chest and hug her tightly while still crying. Babbling about something been weak, useless, the scary wolves and Lector get hurt because of him. Thankfully she already hear Lector story first. So she kinda knew and understand about how the exceed felt like now.

"Shhh…is ok Frosch. Is not your fault that Lector get hurt. Is that big bad wolf fault. And I'm sure you will do the same to Lector. You will also try to safe him if he is in a danger, right? Beside, Lector is not badly injure. He just got a little scratch. As soon as I bandage his wound, he will be heal soon." Lucy said softly while still stroking his fur gently and deliberately rubbed at the back of his ears area. She knew exceeds like to be rubbed at the back of their ears because from her experience with Happy. Not to mention she also already confirm it when she asking Wendy to try it on Carla. Wendy said that the white cat purr happily when she do that. Not long after, Frosch stop trembling and crying. But he still have a little hiccup which is so adorable in Lucy opinion.

"Do you really think so, Fairy-san? Is Lector gonna be okay after you treat him? But what if the big bad wolf try to eat Fro again? Lector, Sting-kun and Rogue-kun still injure. And Fro can't fight them all alone." Frosch ask while looking at Lucy with an anxious and panic look on his face.

"Lector will be okay in no time, Frosch. Beside, as his friend you should know him better than me, right? I think Lector is very reliable and strong exceed. That little scratch won't be able to take him down easily. Or are you disagree with my opinion?" Lucy said while glancing at Lector. She smile softly at the exceed before looking at Frosch again. Frosch just shook his head. "No…Fro agree with what Fairy-san said. Fro think that Lector is very reliable and strong friend. That's why Fro like him so much." Said the little exceed. He seems to forget about the others and just focus on Lucy.

"And don't you worry about that big bad wolf either, Frosch. Because if they dare to came here and try to hurt you again, I'll be sure to whipped all of them and make them run with a tail between their legs." Lucy said while showing her whip and winking at the cute exceed. Frosch seems very relieve when he hear Lucy said that. He hug Lucy chest tightly while smile widely and said, "Thank you, Fairy-san."

"You're welcome, Frosch." Lucy smile brightly at the cute exceed who is still hugging her chest tightly. And not long after that, Frosch sleep with a smile on his face while Lucy put Frosch on her lap and stroking the exceed fur softly.

**LECTOR POV**

Frosch seems very comfortable and happy sleeping at that blonde girl lap. I wonder what it feels like to be sleeping at her lap and being stroke gently like that. The blondie even humming a soft lullaby to him. Lucky for Frosch. Maybe if I go there, she will invite me to lay on her lap to. Beside, she said that she will treat my wound, right? Now I have a reason to go to her side. And with that in mind, I wiggle from Sting-kun arm and start to walk to the blonde girl's. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Sting-kun look at me with a questioning look. But I decide to ignore him for now. I can't let Frosch to get all the good part for himself, right? Sometime I want to be pet and hug too.

That blonde girl, I think her name is Lucy. I still remember her from the GMG. She is the one who is being torture by that devil woman Minerva. At first I'm not feel anything when she was being torture. I even start to laughing at her when I see Sting-kun laughing at her. I must do exactly like what my partner do, right? So if Sting-kun not feel sorry for her, so do I. But after I've being separated from Sting-kun and put in the other dimension by that devil Minerva, I kinda know how Lucy feel. I feel guilty when I thought back than when I laughing at her torture state. Especially after I heard Lucy complimented me by saying that I'm a reliable and strong exceed. No one ever said that to me. Not even Sting-kun. Everyone seems underestimated me just because I am an exceed. A small creature who is only can fly. I really feel like a bad exceed right now. Because while I laughing at her pained, she complimented me on my sorry state. Yes…even I admit to myself that I feel pathetic. I'm to scare to pick back the fruits which on the floor because the wolves is still there. I just fly back to Sting-kun with empty hands and wounded body. Guess from now on, I will just treat her nicely like how I treat Sting-kun to lessen my guilty feeling toward her.

"Lucy-san…" I try to ask her to treat my wound. But I still a bit hesitated. What if she's not like me? What if she complimented me just to calmed Frosch?

"Ah, Lector…What it is? Is there something I can help you with?" Lucy-san said softly maybe because she doesn't want to wake up Frosch.

"Nothing. It's just…" I start to feel nervous and fidgeting. I try to glance at her and see her smile softly at me while she raise her eyebrow urging me to finish my sentence. I guess I just need to said it. If she refuse to treat me, than I'll just pretend that I never said anything to her and walk back to Sting-kun side.

"I heard you said to Frosch that you will treat my wound. So I wonder…" I said while standing with my right legs kicking the grass back and fort.

"Ohhh…Of course. I'm sorry I forget. Came here Lector." She said while smile apologetically at me. Than she take the first aid kit which is conveniently is near her side. After she treat my wound, she patting my head while saying, "There you go. I'm sure it will be heal soon. Thank god the scratch is not to deep. But I'm must say that I'm proud of you, Lector. You so brave to safe Frosch from that wolves."

"Ughh…Thank you, Lucy-san." I feel so happy when I heard she said that. Me…Brave. I smile while blushing at her. She is so kind. I wonder if she agree to become my mother. I already have a father, which is The Great Sting of course. But I never have a mother figure. All the girl just like Sting-kun. They never really like me. I know they are just act nicely to me so they can become close to Sting-kun. But I'm sure Lucy-san is different. She's really nice and kind to other people. Then suddenly I heard Lucy-san ask me something. But because I'm still thinking about 'what should I do so Lucy can become my mother' stuff, I didn't hear her clearly. So while scratching at my back head and smile sheepishly at her, I said " I'm sorry, Lucy-san. I didn't really hear what you said. Can you repeat it?"

"Nah. It's okay, Lector. I just ask do you still need anything? Don't hesitated to tell me okay. I will try my hardest to help you."

"Yes, actually there's something you can help me with, Lucy-san. I kinda feel sleepy right now. And I saw Frosch looks so comfortable sleeping at your lap. So I thought maybe if you don't mind…." I said while lowering my head. To embaressed to finish what's on my mind. But thankfully Lucy-san understand what I meant. Since Frosch already sleeping at Lucy-san lap, she try to pick Frosch gently and give it to Rogue-kun.

Now is my turn, Frosch. I grinned inwardly. But unfortunately for me, when Frosch feel that Lucy-san pick him up and in the middle of transfering him to Rogue-kun arm, he wake up. I guess Frosch is not fully sleep than. He usually is a heavy sleeper just like me. We usually won't wake up even when others people talk with a loud voice or even when there's a loud thunder outside.

"What is it Fairy-san? Why you give Fro to Rogue-kun? Fro is still want to sleep at Fairy-san lap because Fairy-san lap is so soft. Fro also like when Fairy-san stroke Fro fur and humming that nice song to Fro." Frosch said while looking cutely at Lucy-san. I can almost see the image that I'm sleeping at Lucy-san lap is poofing away. No one, I meant no girl can refuse Frosch cute face. And I'm sure Lucy-san is no exception. She will definitely choose Frosch, the cute innocent exceed to sleep at her lap rather than me the not so cute exceed. I thought with a dejected face while lowing my face so nobody can see my pathetic look.

"Oh I'm sorry Frosch. But Lector said that he is sleepy and want to sleep at my lap too. You don't mind to let him sleeping beside you right? You can sleep at left side, and Lector can sleep at right side. Since you two are small, I'm sure it can fit." I'm feel a litlle shocked when I heard Lucy-san said that. I never thought that she will allow me to sleeping at her lap with Frosch. Now I am more determine to make her my mother. Maybe I can ask her when there was just the two of us? Of course I can't say that infront of many people. It's not like I'm afraid that she will reject me infront of that many people. But I just want to make it special. Just for me and her. A mother and son. I'm sure she will accept me to become her son, right? But what if…No. No. Lucy-san is not like that. She is so kind and nice. I'm sure she won't mind to become my mother. And with that thought, I slowly drift to dreamland with so many fish for me while I am at Lucy-san lap. My head been stroke softly and I purr happily while munching my fish.

**NORMAL POV**

When the two little exceeds sleep peacefully on Lucy lap, the other been busy on other matter. Laxus go to find a woods, and Gajeel decide to pick some fruit and fish. While Rogue and Sting 'busy' admiring Lucy face. They have a same thought on their mind. Make Lucy to became their mate.

Lucy who suddenly just realize that it's almost sunset, decide to call Virgo to help her built a tent for them and Aries to make some comfortable mattress with her wool. "I open thee gate of the virgin and gate of the ram, Virgo! Aries!" And with a ding dong sound and two poof of smoke, appears a girl with a maid outfit, short pink hair, a shackle on both of her wrist and emotionless face. And at the maid side there also a cute shy girl with the same pink hair but with a ram horn at her head while saying, "Summimasen…Do you need anything, Lucy-san?"

"Punishment time, Hime?" Virgo said with her usual emotionless face. Lucy just sweat drop hearing her spirit odd remark. Rogue looks shock at Lucy and Virgo. He wonder if Lucy really do punish her spirits or not. He doubt that Lucy will do that kind of thing but you can't judge the books from it's cover, right?

Sting on the other hands decide to shout whats on his mind. "You punish your spirits, Blondie? And why that other girl keep apologizing? Don't tell me you really do punish them. That's why that girl keep apologizing to you."

"Err no punishment, Virgo. And can you please help me build 3 tents for me and my friends here? Aries, please stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. Can you make some mattress with your wool after Virgo finish build the tent?" Lucy said to Virgo and Aries first before answer the accusing words that Sting said to her. "Okay, you listen here baka blonde! One, I do not punish my spirits and will never be. That's just their odd way to greet me. And two, how many times do I have to reminds you that you are BLONDE too? Maybe I should give you a mirror so you can see it yourself that you also have a blonde hair? And three, I might called Cancer to punish you if you still call me blondie." Lucy said while glaring at Sting. And Sting just smirk at Lucy while said, "What your spirit can do to me huh, BLONDIE?"

Meanwhile Virgo eyes sparkle when she hear a word 'punish' from Lucy. "Hime, I already finish build the tents. May I receive a punishment now?" she said while looking at Lucy expectantly.

"Wow…that's so fast. Thank you, Virgo. And no punishment. Why I punish you when you do a great job?" Lucy said while sweat drop. Not long after that, Aries also finish make some mattress with her wool. "I already finish make the mattress, Lucy-san. I''m sorry if it's not comfortable enough. Is there anything I can do for you? Summimasen."

"Can you and Virgo bring Lector and Frosch to the tent? It's start to cold and I think they will be more comfortable and warm inside the tent. And after that you two can go back."

"Yes, Lucy-san. Sumimasen." Aries said before she taking Frosch gently from Lucy lap and bring her to the tent. After that she go back to the spirits world with a poof sound.

"Of course, Hime." Virgo said while taking Lector from Lucy lap and put him on the tent beside Frosch. And with that she also poofing away, back to the spirit world. After Virgo and Aries disappear, she looking at Sting while smile evily and said, "Baka Sting~ you wanna know what my spirits, Cancer can do to you, huh? Don't worry, because you will knew what will happen to your hair after you wake up tomorrow morning. Depends on my moods, I maybe can just ask Cancer to dye your hair into the same color like your idol which is PINK! Or…if my mood became more bad because you keep calling me BLONDIE, which is the same color like your hair and you never notice or don't want to admit it. Maybe I can ask Cancer to give you a hair cut with the same style like Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale. You do know what hair style he had right?" Lucy said while chuckle evily.

And when Sting just look wide eyes and jaw wide open at Lucy when she said she will dye his hair, his eyes even look like it will fall from it socket and jaw drop to the floor when Lucy said she will style his hair like Jura hair style. _What hair style? Of course it cannot be called hair style because Jura doesn't have a hair. Not even 1 piece. Zero. Yeah…Nice and clean. His head is so shinny like a pearl and I bet even ants will slip if they try to walk on Jura head. Oh hell no. That blondie chick try to cut bald The Great Sting Eucliffe hair. Like I will allow her to do that._ Sting thought inwardly before he foolishly said something which make Lucy more angry. "You think your spirits can touch me? In your dream, Blondie! And even when I'm sleeping, I can easily wake up when you come inside to my tent." Sting tried to act strong while deep down he still feel afraid. _What if she really do that? What if I'm sleep to deep to even notice when her spirit cut bald my hair?_ Sting thought inwardly and while his face try to act nonchalant, a sweat of bullet start to forming on his forehead. And unfortunately for him, Rogue as his best friend of course easily knew his act. But he decide not to intervere and watch quietly while smirking slightly.

Rogue know that Lucy is a smart girl. She will easily see Sting act. And true to his expectation Lucy can see through Sting lie. "I know at a normal state me and my spirits friends may not be able to defeat you. But are you forget what state are you in now? Badly injured and tired. Just for your information. Aries wool has a special effect. Not only it's fluffy, but it can make you feel relax so you can sleep more peacefully. So in your injured and tired stated, you will too lazy to wake up when you make a contact with Aries wool and Cancer just need a few minutes to give you a hair cut. When you finally wake up, it will already too late for you because Cancer will mostly already finish with your hair. Don't forget that I also have 2 very powerful and healthy dragon slayers at my side. You do still remember that I'm not came here alone, right?" Lucy said while smirking at him. And when Sting expression change to the shock one, Lucy know that she already won this argument. "Now you know what await you if you still calling me Blondie right?" Lucy said sweetly while her tone give no room to Sting to say no.

"Tchhh. Alright…alright. I understand blon…err… Luce. I can call you that, right? I heard Laxus call you that. And you must promise me that you will never touch and do anything to my hair." Sting said while looking at Lucy with a wary look.

"Yes you can call me that. And I promise as long as you not call me Blondie than I will not do anything to your hair." Lucy said with a victorious smile on her face.

Suddenly Gajeel and Laxus emerge from the bushes while chuckle loudly. It seems that they also hear what Lucy said to Sting clearly. "Gihi. I hope you don't dye or even dare to cut my hair, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said with an amused look on his face. Of course he knew that Lucy will never do that to him because he already called her Bunny Girl so many times and she seems fine with it.

"Yeah…Luce. You don't want to have a bald brother right? It will bad for your own reputation if people knew that the cute Lucy from Fairy Tail have a bald dragon slayer as her brother." Laxus chuckle while ruffle Lucy hair slightly.

Lucy giggle before looking at Gajeel and said, "No I won't, Mihi Cat. I guess it's fair for you to call me Bunny Girl as long I can call you Mihi Cat." Gajeel just smirking at Lucy while said, "Gihi. Sure thing, Bunny Girl. But it just you who can call me that." And he glaring at the other as to warned them not to called him Mihi Cat. Because only Lucy have that kind of privilege.

"And as for you, Laxus nii. Of course I don't want a bald brother. I feel proud with what you look like know. So I don't have a heart to change it. And I will never dye your hair either. Because those are kinda like a connection between me and you. I like the fact that we have a same hair color. It make us looks like a real brother and sister. So I hope that you don't dye your hair too, Laxus nii." Lucy said while smile softly at her brother.

"Don't worry, Luce. I won't dye my hair. As long as you're blonde, I will remain blonde too. But if you want to change hair color, please discuss with me first what hair color is suit for us. So we can change it together and of course with the same color. And even though we are not a brother and sister by blood, I'm sure that our relationship and feeling is more close than those with a blood relationship." Laxus said while looking at Lucy and pet her head gently. He doesn't want to make Lucy feel irritated because he keep ruffling her hair. _Well she is very adorable when she is pouting after I ruffled her hair. But I really doesn't want the other guys to keep looking at my adorable imouto all the time._ Laxus thought inwardly.

Now back to Sting. After he awake from his shock state, he feel envy of Gajeel and Laxus because they can give a nickname to Lucy without being punish. "What about me?" grumble Sting lowly. But of course the others dragon slayers heard it. And they all look at his direction. Rogue is still with his emotionless face, Gajeel with his gihi sound while Laxus smirking at him. And Lucy, clueless as usual because of her normal hearing ability. She than looking at each boys while raising her eyebrows and ask, "Why all of you guys suddenly looking at Sting?"

"Blondie over there is sulking because you decide to punish him when he call you Blondie while you don't mind when I'm call you Bunny Girl." Gajeel said while smirking at Sting.

"When you build the tent, Luce? Are you doing this by yourself?" Laxus asked and looks impressed.

Lucy just giggle while looking at Sting sulking state before she said, "No, Laxus nii. I call Virgo to help me build the tents for us. I don't think that sulking guy over there can walk back to the town. And since it's already almost sunset, I guess it's better for us to camp here."

"Gihi…Nice thinking, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said while trying to ruffle Lucy hair. Of course Lucy know he will do that because Laxus already do that several times and now Gajeel start to do that too. _Who's next? That sulking Blonde? Rogue? Oh and don't forget Gray. He always do that to me too. Sometimes I wonder why they found 'ruffling Lucy hair' is so interesting. Because after ruffling my hair, they will always chuckle first, looking at me amusedly and than try to ruffle my hair again. So right know. I'm trying my new move. No… no… it's not my famous 'Lucy Kick'. I will call it 'Lucy Chop". So that's exactly what I'll do right now._ Lucy thought inwardly before she catch one of Gajeel hands which in the middle to reach for her hair. And with her other free hand, she chop Gajeel head while saying, "Lucy Chop."

"Oww…! What the hell, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said with slightly shocked expression while rubbing his head which Lucy chop.

Lucy try to control her laughter from seeing Gajeel shocked expression. "Hah…! Serve you right, Mihi Cat. Another score for me. You failed to ruffle my hair and I success to chop your head." Lucy said while grinned widely at Gajeel.

"So you wanna play dirty, Bunny Girl? Looks like you really want to be punish again huh?" Gajeel said while looking at Lucy with a gleam on his eyes and grinning like a maniac. But before Gajeel could reach to Lucy, she immediately hide behind Laxus back. "Laxus nii…You said that you will protect me, right? That Mihi Cat try to do something to me. Please protect me from him, Laxus nii." Lucy said while clutching her hand on Laxus shirt tightly.

Laxus just chuckle while looking at Lucy and said, "Sorry, Luce. I can't do that. Isn't this the game between you two? It wouldn't fair if I intervere, right?" Even though Laxus said that but he still looking at Gajeel with a warning look as to say to not hurting her. Gajeel just smirking while saying his 'gihi' and try to take Lucy hand. Lucy move to the other side and look at Laxus with her fake teary eyes. "Laxus nii…but you promise me. Don't you see that Mihi Cat face? I bet he is planning something evil on his cat brain."

Seeing her sister with a teary eyes, make Laxus heart clenched tightly. He really doesn't like to see Lucy like that. Her beautiful eyes looks scare and glistening with fake crocodile tears. It always make him remember all of the bad thing that he do to Lucy like from Phantom Lord and Fantasia incident. Of course he doesn't care wether what Lucy spill was a fake crocodile tears or the real tears. He just doesn't like to see Lucy in that condition and he will do anything to make her happy and cheerful again. And so, Gajeel plan to go 'punish' Lucy failed miserably because when he tried to grab Lucy again, Laxus immediately activated his lightning on one of his hand while glare at Gajeel with a look that said: 'Grab her, and I'll zap you with my lightning' look. Gajeel of course can do anything. He know his limit. He know that he cannot win if he fight with Laxus. Beside, is not worth it to fighting with Laxus just because of Bunny Girl sly tactic.

And Lucy… She never leave Laxus side. Just in case Gajeel don't give up yet to try to punish her. And while Laxus not looking at her, she point 4 finger at her right hand, and 1 finger at her left hand to Gajeel while sticking her tongue out and grinning at Gajeel.

Of course Gajeel knew what's Lucy trying to said. She want to said that their score now is 4 for her and 1 for him. _Just you wait you sly little bunny. As soon as you separated from that sparky bastard, I will immediately punish you._ Gajeel thought while smile deviously at Lucy. Lucy seems to know what is Gajeel planning to her. She shiver unknowingly and getting closer to Laxus while thinking inwardly. _Oh, my…What I get myself into?_

Laxus raise his eyebrows when Lucy getting closer and shiver slightly. When Laxus looks at Gajeel, he already quickly advert his eyes from Lucy and pretend to cooking the fish which he catch earlier. Laxus just shrug and think maybe Lucy shivering is because she feel cold. And when Lucy eyes is start to close and her body leaning more to Laxus side, he know that Lucy start to feel sleepy so he scoop Lucy in princess style and walk to the tent. "Laxus nii? What are you doing?" Lucy who is being carry suddenly awake while blushing heavily.

"It's cold outside and I can see you shivering. Beside you look tired and sleepy. I decide to bring you to the tent so you can sleep more comfortable, Luce." Laxus said with a concern look while smile slightly at his imouto.

"Thank you, Laxus nii." Lucy said while smiling back at Laxus. She feel so safe and warm in Laxus arm. _I'm so lucky to have Laxus as my brother_. And with that thought, Lucy heavy eyes drop close and she soon sleep with a small smile and peacefull face while mumble, "Night…nii-san." She can hears a soft voice said back to her, "Night, Luce."

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**miharu15 **

**dutchangel1979 **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**AnimeLuver778**

**Follow**:

**AnimeLuver778**

**miharu15**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**AnimeLuver778**

**miharu15**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 9

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy wake up feeling happy and warm. _Aries wool is so comfy. I must thank her later. Because of her fluffy and comfy mattress, I have a good sleep and pleasant dream. Of course at first I have a bad dream, but it's change into a pleasant one._ _Hmmm…The smell is so good. Coffee. I always like the smell of a coffee. And when I keep sniffing, there's some honey and earth musk scent too. Speaking of scent, I think I heard Gajeel said before about someone scent which is smell like coffe, honey and earth musk. I wonder who is it._ Lucy thought while snuggling her head to someone broad chest and try to inhale that someone scent more. _Ehhh…? Someone broad chest? Who? Natsu?_ But before Lucy can process what is happening and who is beside her, she can hear a man voice chuckle softly. Lucy gasp when she remember that voice. _Isn't that Rogue voice?_ And with that realization, she slowly lift up her head from the man chest try to make sure if she really was snuggle with Rogue.

Of course Lucy feel so shocked when her suspicious is right. The one who's beside her, who was a few second ago she put her head in his chest, snuggling and smelling his scent is none other than Rogue Cheney. _But why he's here? Why he's sleeping beside me? Is he the reason why my dream suddenly became so good and pleasant? More importantly, why he is holding my waist?_ Lucy face is now in a deep color shade of red which can rival of Erza hair when she saw that Rogue is holding her waist.

When Rogue saw that Lucy blushing heavily and not try to get free from his embrace, he smirk inwardly. He feel so happy that Lucy doesn't get mad at him when he is hugging her like this. At first he just come to her tent to check on Frosch. And when he is about to leave, he heard Lucy mumble something. So he try to listen what she is saying. _Maybe she dreaming about me?_ Rogue thought while chuckle inwardly at his imagination. But he suddenly stiff when he see Lucy crying while mumbling something about, 'I'm not weak' 'I can defend myself' and 'don't leave me alone.' So he decide to accompany her by resting at her side for awhile and stroking at Lucy hair while whispering some comforting words. He never thought that Aries mattress wool will be so good and he unconciously fall asleep with his arm on Lucy waist and pulled Lucy body to his chest. Hugging her tightly.

Of course when he wake up, he aware about their position and afraid that when Lucy wake up, she will kick or chop him or even worse…cut his hair like what she told to Sting when that idiot keep pissing Lucy off. But he also didn't want to release her yet. So when Lucy still sleeping, he tighten his grip and smelling Lucy scent. Jasmine and strawberry. _Her scent is so good and addictive. And it's feel so right holding her right this. She fit so perfectly in my arms. I really hope I can wake up like this forever. With Lucy in my arms, smiling and snuggling at my chest. Wait…What? Snuggling? And sniffing? Am I still dreaming? It's impossible that Lucy snuggling and sniffing at me, right? I hope she's sniffing at me not because I smelt bad._ Then Rogue look down and see that Lucy is really snuggling and sniffing at him. But the happy looks on Lucy face make Rogue worried vanish immediately. _Guess I'm not smelt bad if she make a happy face like that._ Lucy than start to make a funny face. Her nose move slowly. As if she try to sniff something. _Her gesture make her looks like a bunny. I wonder if Gajeel called her Bunny Girl because he already seen Lucy sleeping face._ Lucy eyebrow knit together cutely and Rogue start to looking at Lucy lips. _Her lips…uhhh…I just have to try to not look at her lips before I can't control myself and kiss her forcefully. Lucy might get angry at me and I don't want that to happen. But her face is sure adorable._ Rogue thought while unconsciously chuckle slightly.

"Rogue? What are you doing here? Isn't you suppose to sleep with Sting?" Lucy ask and feel a little bit shocked but she's not make an effort to get free from Rogue embrace. For strange reason she feel content in Rogue embrace so she decide to ignore the fact that their position right now is very awkward and inappropiate for the single girl like her.

"Yesterday Laxus and Gajeel told me about the warning from my future self. After I heard about what will happen to Frosch, I became anxious and decide to check on him. But I unconsciously fall asleep. They also told me about what my future self try to do to you. I'm sorry Lucy... " Rogue said while breaking eyes contact from Lucy. He feel guilty, ashamed, and angry. He failed to protect and let Frosch die. His future self will kill Sting just to obtain his light dragon slayer power. And the worse is, the future him try to kill Lucy. The only women he really like. No… It's not just a simple like. He is sure that he's already falling in love with her. It seems absurd because they just officially talk to each other a few hours before. And now he already fall in love with her. _I never thought that I'll became so cruel in the future and try to kill her. Thank God, the future me failed to kill her. But unfortunately, he succeed to kill the future Lucy. How can I interact to her right now? I don't understand how she can still act normal to me when she knew that the future me were try to killed her? Isn't she supposed to hate me? Despise me? Or even afraid of me?_

Lucy seeing the looks on Rogue face immediately knew what's on his mind right now. She put her index finger under Rogue chin and lift up his face and try to look into his eyes but Rogue still advert his eyes from Lucy's. Lucy said with a soft but firm voice, "Look at me, Rogue." She wait till they eyes meet each other. Than after Rogue looking at Lucy, she release her finger from Rogue chin and cup one of his cheek with her hand. "It's not your fault. Don't feel guilty and ashamed of yourself."

"How can it not my fault, Lucy?! I killed Sting to take over his power. I even try to kill you. And even though you safe, but the future you was dead because of me." Rogue said while try to break eyes contact again. He lift his hand which is previous on Lucy hips and start to wake up. But Lucy immediately get up and grasp his wrist to prevent him to get away before they finish their conversation. Now they both sitting face to face while Lucy still hold tightly at Rogue wrist while saying, "Can you let me finish what I'm about to said first? And after that, I will let you go if you still want to go."

Rogue just stare at her but slowly nodded his head. He feel curious about what will Lucy said to him. He need to know why Lucy still acted friendly to him. So he wait for Lucy to continue what she want to say.

After Lucy sure that Rogue won't go away, she release her tight grip from Rogue wrist. This seems make Rogue anxious and he unconsciously reach for Lucy hand and intertwined they hands together. Lucy feel a little shock because of Rogue sudden action while Rogue just realize what he is doing and release Lucy hand and said, "I-I'm sorry, Lucy."_ Damn… What do you think you are doing, Rogue Cheney? You can't just touch girl hand like that. Ugh… I hope Lucy is not angry and think that I was a creepy and pervert dude. _Rogue thought inwardly. He looked down and hoped that his bangs can hide his flushed face.

"It's ok, Rogue." Lucy smile softly while reaching her hand to Rogue's and intertwined their fingers again. Rogue feel shocked and stare wide eyes at Lucy while Lucy just smiling softly at him before she said, "I've got to make sure that you won't run away suddenly while I'm still speaking. So as a guarantee, we need to holding hands like this until I finish what I'm about to say. And no intervering either. You just sat there and listened to me. Deal?" Lucy said while grinning at him. She doesn't know why Rogue acted right that. But she can see Rogue start to felt anxious so she find an excuse for them to be able to holding hands without feel embaressed. "Ye-Yeah, sure. I meant…It's a deal." Rogue curse himself inwardly for stuttering while a small blush can be seen on his face. He feel happy to be able to holding hand with Lucy. He keeps staring at their intertwined fingers while Lucy decide to speak what's on her mind and what's she think about the whole situation.

"I think what you thoughts about yourself are stupid, Rogue." Rogue try to intervere when he heard what Lucy said but Lucy put her index finger in Rogue lips while looking at him and said, "You promise you won't intervere." And with that, Rogue just nodded and blushing slightly. Aware that Lucy delicate finger is pressing in his lips. He feel a sudden urge to kiss and licks her finger but he's try hard to restrain it.

"So… like I said earlier, is stupid for you to think that it's all your fault when in reality it's not. If you want to blame someone, you can blame to those coldhearted bastard who killed Frosch in the future. Those people is the one who is responsible for making you became an evil person. And it's not your choice either to have a shadow magic. It's not like you deliberately choose that kind of magic, right? Who in their right mind want to be possessed by their shadow? No one. And who is in their right mind will kill their best friend who is always by your side? No one, right?

Don't forget the most important fact that the one who killed Sting was the future Rogue. Not you. The one who try to kill me but instead killed my future self is the future you. And the one who try to release a 10,000 dragons is also the future you. So…if I want to blame or hate someone, shoudn't I hate and blame the future you who's being consumed by the shadow and not the present you? And don't forget that we can still change that. Since we know what will happen, we can protecting Frosch especially one year from now. And not only that. I think you should make more friend. Open your heart and let the others came inside you. I think the main problem why you can be easily consumed by the shadow is because you don't have so many person at your side. Since the only one who you really care and always by your side is just Frosch, so you become desperate and easily consume by the shadow when Frosch was die. If you have other people who you care beside Frosch, maybe the shadows won't be able to consume you easily. I'm not saying that you should let Frosch die. No…Absolutely no. I just want you to let other people a chance to stay by your side. Let them to become someone who you really care and they also care about you too. Don't hesitated and feel embaressed to share your pain and happiness with the other. And don't you dare to say that you don't have a nakama. Sting is your number one nakama. And if you don't mind, I will gladly to became your number two nakama. I'm sure even Gajeel and Laxus want to became your nakama too. Just give us a chance, Rouge. Let us prove to you that we will became a great nakama who will always by your side and you can count on. Beside, don't you think the more friends you get, the more light you get?" When Lucy said this, Rogue looking at Lucy while raising his eyebrow. He doesn't really understand what she meant. So Lucy decide to explain what she meant.

"Let just say that your heart is a dark sky. Because of your magic, the darkness within you is… permanent. Right now, the only star which is brighten your dark sky is just Frosch. Of course is still look pretty even though it was only one star. But imagine so many star who can make your dark sky become more bright and beautiful. Each person who you allow to enter your heart and stand by your side can become a star who lighten your dark sky, Rogue. So…if one of your star is gone, you still have so many star to lighten your dark sky." Lucy end her speech while squeezing Rogue hand slightly and smile softly at him.

"I-I really don't know what to say, Lucy. Your speech is so touching and heart-warming." Rogue said with a hoarse voice because he feel so touched by Lucy words. "But how do you know that I blame myself and thought to myself that you maybe hate me after all my future self did?" He feels slightly curious how Lucy can easily know what's on his mind. "And are you sure that Gajeel and Laxus really willing to become my nakama?" Rogue added with a hint of doubt in his voice. He thought that maybe Lucy said that just to cheer him up. But before Lucy could said anything, another voice interrupt her.

"Are you trying to say that my imouto lying to you?" Laxus decide to come in to the tent when he heard Rogue questioning Lucy statement. The truth is Laxus is outside Lucy tent all the time when they were talking. He know that Rogue feel uneasy and guilty since he and Gajeel tell him about what future Rogue did. But he also not the type who can speak comforting words to make the others feels better. He know Lucy is the only one in the group who have that ability. While Gajeel maybe just gave his gihi this and gihi that. Heck he even wonder why someone can laughing that weird laugh all the time without being bored. _Doesn't he realize that his gihi is so weird and sometimes annoying?_ Laxus thought while chuckle inwardly.

So when he heard Lucy and Rogue discuss about that matters, he decide to just listen and will intervere if necessary. And now looks like the right time for him to intervere. He know he need to tell what he think to Rogue because Rogue will never know what's on his mind if he never tell him about it.

"I don't meant to say that Lucy is lying. I just find is hard to believe that you willing to become my nakama." Rogue said with a low voice. Of course he don't really mind if Laxus didn't want to become his nakama. As long as Lucy is willing to became his nakama, that is the most important for him. _But I guess it doesn't hurt to add a new friends in my life, right? The more friends at my side, the more light to brighten my dark sky. It's interesting speech. I really like those words._

"What words?" Laxus and Lucy said at the same time. Looks like Rogue unintentionally said his last word out loud. So while blushing slightly he said that he like what Lucy said about the more people he let to stay by his side, the more star he have to help brighten his dark sky. He like it when Lucy compare people as a star who give a light to the others.

"Yeah…I actually like that sentence too, Luce. Looks like I really underestimated you before, huh... And since you can think of interesting speech like that, now I'm really curious about the novel that you currently write. You will let me read it right? I'm sure the story you write must be good and interesting too." Laxus said while raising his eyebrow to Lucy.

"Of course you can read my novel. But after Levy. Because I promise her that she will be the first one to read my novel. And you know that I never break my promise, right?" Lucy said while giggle softly seeing Laxus disappointed face after hearing that he was in the second line to be able to read his imouto novel.

"You write a novel, Lucy? Can I also read it?" Rogue said with a curious look and immediately continue, "Of course after Laxus." after he see that Laxus glaring at him.

"Yeah…But it's not that great. I hope you two don't have a high expectation on my novel. Cause I will feel bad if after you two read it and it doesn't like what you expected it." Lucy said while blushing slightly.

"Sure, Luce. But I think you should have more faith on your writing skill." Laxus said while patting Lucy head before he continue, "Okay…Now back to you Rogue. I hope you prepare yourself because after you join Fairy Tail, there will also so many people beside you. You will never left alone again. And like Lucy said, prepare to accept so many stars to brighten your sky." Laxus said while smirking at Rogue and Rogue just looking at Laxus with wide eyes.

"Ehhh…You will join Fairy Tail, Rogue? Really?" Lucy said excitedly while looking at Rogue with hopefull eyes like a kid which is expecting a Santa to come to her house.

Rogue chuckle slightly seeing Lucy excited reaction. But he wear a worried expression a second later. Laxus and Lucy just looking at each other. Confuse with Rogue sudden change expression. "What's wrong, Rogue?" Lucy ask with a curious expression.

"Yeah…What's wrong with you? Do you change your mind and not want to join Fairy Tail anymore?" Laxus said while raising his eyebrows at Rogue. Lucy just looking with an anxious eyes at Laxus when he said that. She feel worried if maybe what Laxus said is true. So she look at Rogue while crossing her finger and hope that Rogue answer is not what like Laxus said.

"No… It's not like that, Laxus. It's just…" Rogue feel hesitated to said but when he see Lucy looking at him with a concerned look on her cute face, he know he just need to talk what's bothering him. "Are you guys sure that Fairy Tail will accept me? I meant…I'm sure they all know about what my future self do, right? What if…" and before Rogue can finish what he said, Laxus chuckle loudly and Lucy look very relief but she look at Laxus with an expression that asking what are you laughing at look.

"Of course you can't expect all of them to accept you immediately. But I'm pretty sure that few of them can accept you openly, like this beautiful and cute blonde beside me." Laxus said while smile teasingly at Lucy. "Maybe it will make you feel a little bit better if I tell you about my mistake in the past," he take a deep breath before continue. "When Fairy tail do a festival, a fantasia festival to be exact. I turn all the girls in the guilds into a stone, make each member to fights each others to see who is stronger, put everyone on Magnolia in danger, and demanded my own grandfather to give me his position as a guild master. The reason why I do that was because I heard some people said bad thing about Fairy Tail. What's on my mind at that time was, they dare to bad mouthed Fairy Tail because there's too many weak people at the guild. Back than, I thought my grandfather was to soft. Fairy Tail should be a place to a strong mage only. The weak one doesn't deserve to be on the guild. So that's why I try to take over Fairy Tail. I intent to kick away the weak one. And to know who is weak and who is strong, I ask my team, the Raijinshu team, to make the others to fight each other or to fight against my team. I will accept the one who can survive after all of this." Laxus said with a guilty voice but soon after he looks amusedly at Lucy. "You know what's the funny thing is?" Laxus ask Rogue while Rogue just shook his head. "This cute blondie," Laxus said while pointing his thumb at Lucy. "the one who look down on herself, is the one who defeat one of my team, Bickslow. I'm quiet sure that my team was the strongest team in the guild at that time. Of course not stronger than me. But definitely much stronger than the others on the guild. You still remember Gray Fullbuster? The one who defeat Rufus?" Laxus said while looking at Rogue. And when Rogue nod his head slowly after finally remember who is Laxus meant, Laxus continue. "If you think that Gray is pretty strong because he can defeat Rufus, than you must shocked to know that even Gray cannot defeat Bickslow but this fragile looking beauty can defeat him." Laxus grinned widely when he see Lucy blushing face. Her face was so red and she try to hide her face with her bangs.

"I'm just lucky, Laxus nii. Beside, is not just me who defeat him. Loki is helping me too." Lucy said with a soft voice. Suddenly aware that Rogue is looking at her with an awe look on his face.

"See…That's what so adorable about her. She is not feel superior or arrogant after she succeed to beat the one I think is much more stronger than her. And the more funny thing is, her best friend, the blue hair petite and a bookworm girl. The more fragile looking than this blonde," Laxus said while looking at Lucy and nodding when he heard Lucy ask "Levy?"

"Yes, It's Levy. The truth is I even don't know who her name is before she can solve Freed rune magic. I always thought that she is just a weak girl who only knew how to read. But after the incident, I started to realized not everything I see is like what I think. You and Levy is definitely change my opinion and open my eyes. At first I wondering how can a weak and fragile looking girl like you can defeat Bickslow? But now I understand not to judge someone by their looks. I even never imagine that I will be defeat by Gajeel and Natsu at that time." Laxus said while shacking his head. Lucy just put her hand on Laxus arm. She knew that Laxus sometimes still feel guilty of his previous mistake. But before she can said anything, Laxus spoke again. "I guess now I knew why that two bastard can beat me. Because they fight for their nakama. And I fight just for myself. To prove that I'm more superior and strong than them. I now realize that someone will get stronger when they fight for the others sake. When you fight alongside with your friends and for the sake of them, you will feel unbeatable and get more stronger. I'm sure that's what Natsu and Gajeel feel when they fight me. And that's exactly what I feel when I fight my father and all of the Raven Tail team at GMG. I feel so angry at what they do to Gray and especially you. They cheat when you almost beat Flare." Laxus said while gritting his teeth. Still feel angry about what they do to Lucy.

"Now that you mention it. I forget to said my thanks for avenge for my lose, Laxus nii. And actually I'm not angry at Flare anymore. I actually feel pity for her. Because the day after she actually failed to beat me on GMG, I saw her body is cover with bruised. I'm pretty sure your father is punish her by beating her. And after Raven Tail disqualified from GMG, she came to apologized to me and I already forgave her." Lucy said while smile softly at Laxus.

"So the fight between you and that Raven tail girl is should be your victory if not for them cheating? And Raven Tail master is actually your father, Laxus?" Rogue said while looking at Lucy and Laxus. He feel bewildered because of all the information he heard.

Laxus smile slightly when he heard Lucy said that before he answer Rogue, "Yes. Someone from Raven Tail cast a magic to make Lucy spell failed. And you heard it right. Raven Tail master was actually my father. I guess I got a bad influence from him when I try to take over the guild." Laxus said while shook his head a little. "Ok now back to the track." He looking at Rogue to make sure that he pay attention to him before he continue what he want to say. Rogue nodded his head as a gesture to Laxus to continue his speech.

"So after all that mistake I did, my grandfather expel me from the guild. I've been kick out but thankfully my team was not. I will feel more guilty if my team been expel too. I'm glad my grandfather understand it's not they fault for all that happen. They just do that because I ask them to do it and because of their royalty to me. It's not their own intention." Laxus cast down his head before continuing, "And I'm sure almost all the guild member is angry at what I do. Although some still try to force gramp to not expel me like my team and Natsu. But I understand that as a master of the guild, it's his responsibility to protect his guild member. So I accepted whole heartedly when he expel me. I'm start to realized a mistake I'm doing. Not to mention a loneliness I felt. When I'm at the guild, I always thought that they are too noisy. But when you are left with no one at your side, that's when you realized what you are losing. Like what people said, you never knew what you have until you lost it. Yeah… I never knew and never appreciate all of their attention, caring, and warm feeling their give to me. So when I've been given a chance to come back to my nakama, I feel extremely happy. I know some of them is still scare, hate, and even have a doubt on me. But I just have to proof to them that I already change and will always protect and care for them. I know only time will proof to them and to make them believe that I already change. I'll give them a time to approve me, to accepted me again, and to see with their own eyes that I really change for good. So yeah…I'm sure you can understand what I want to say to you, right? You look intelligent enough. Not like that stupid whinning blonde friends of yours." Laxus said while eyeing Rogue.

Rogue just keep quiet and seems deep in thought. He try to process what Laxus had try to told him and of course he understand what Laxus try to told him. It's pretty obvious and as like Laxus said he is not as dense as his blonde friend. But he's pretty sure even Sting will understand what Laxus want to say to him. And so with a very small smile, he said "Yes…I understand what you trying to say to me, Laxus. Thank you."

"It's settle then. I will contact gramp with communication lacrima and tell him that there will be four exmember from Sabertooth who want to join us." Laxus said while walking outside because he left the communication lacrima in his tent. And not long after Laxus get out from the tent, Lector and Frosch wake up. How they can still sleep peacefully while Lucy and the others were talking is still mistery. "Good morning Fairy-san. Morning Rogue-kun." Frosch said with a sleepy eyes. Lector unconsciously walked to Lucy side and rubbing his eyes and said, "Morning Lucy-san. Rogue-kun, what are you doing here? Where Sting-kun?" Lector said while climbing to Lucy lap. And Lucy just smile while stroking his fur and said, "Morning Frosch, Lector. I hope you two sleep well." Frosch who see Lector at Lucy lap feel envious and fly to Lucy shoulder. "Frosch sleep very well. The mattress is so soft and comfortable." while Lector just nodding his head.

"I just came here to talk to Lucy and I think Sting is still sleeping." Rogue said with a soft expression seeing how the exceeds is so clingy to Lucy. The truth is, he want to always near Lucy too just like the exceeds.

"So, what are you talking with Fairies-san, Rogue-kun?" Frosch ask Rogue with a curious eyes. Rogue feel a little panic inside because he doesn't want to talk about his future self and that Frosch is predicted about to die in one year. So he looking at Lucy, pleading with his eyes to help him find a reason. Lucy who for strange reason know what is Rogue asking said, "Well, Rogue talk to me about his plan to join Fairy Tail. He said that since they already been kicked err I mean _quit_ Sabertooth, he and Sting decide to join Fairy Tail and ask me wether they will be accepted to Fairy Tail or not. Because Sabertooth and Fairy Tail relationship is not very well, Rogue is still worry and doubt if he and Sting will be accepted to join Fairy Tail." Lucy explain while taking Frosch into her arm so she can see the exceed expression while she explain to her.

"If Rogue-kun and Sting-kun join Fairy Tail, then Fro will join Fairy Tail too. You will join too right, Lector?" Frosch said while looking at Lector who almost feel asleep again in Lucy lap.

"Yeah of course. Where ever Sting-kun goes, I will always by his side. I am his partner after all." Lector said with a sleepy voice.

Rogue look at Lucy with a gratefull smile. Thanking her silencely. Lucy just smile back at him and decide to go outside. "Let's go outside then. I wonder if the others already awake or not. Beside I want to know how master reaction after Laxus nii tell him about your planning to join Fairy Tail."

When they all go outside the tent., everyone already awake. Of course except Sting. And it seems Laxus already finish talking to master so Lucy asking him with her eyes while raising her eyebrow a little. Laxus knew what Lucy is asking and he too just smirk a little while give her a thumbs up. Meaning that master agree to accept those four exsabertooth member into their guild. Rogue who saw the exchange between those two just smile and feel relief. Because he too understand what they are talking about. And the only one who seems clueless is Gajeel while the exceeds just simply don't care. Frosch fly to Rogue arms, and Lector fly to wake Sting up.

"So, what's the planning now?" Gajeel said while looking at Laxus and Lucy. He know that they are talking about something with their eyes, and he doesn't really like to feel left behind and clueless about what happen.

"We still need to do our S class mission. But we cannot leave them alone. Beside, since they decide to join our guild, I think it's best if we accompany them to the guild especially after seeing the hostility Natsu show at the mention of Rogue name." Laxus said while looking at Lucy asking about her opinion.

"Yeah I agree with you, Laxus nii. We should accompany them to the guild. But I think it's better if we go to Porlyusica-san place first and ask her to treat their wounds. Maybe we can asked master to go to her place to give the guild stamp there. Until they 100% healthy and capable to defend themselves, if Porlyusica not mind, I suggest they stay at her place for awhile. And if she doesn't agree to let them stay at her place, we can ask master to convice her. They are friends after all, right? I'm sure Porlyusica-san will agree if master ask for her help personally." Lucy said while smiling mischieviously at Laxus.

"Gihi. I think that's a good ide, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said while grinning slightly at Lucy.

"So after we drop them at Porlyusica house, we go to a mission. After we finish with the mission, we go pick them up and go to the guild together and tell the others that they already quit Sabertooth and join our guild. That's what your planned right, Luce?" Laxus said while looking at Lucy with an amused smile at his face. _She sure is a smart girl._ Laxus thought to himself.

"Yes, Laxus nii. So maybe you can tell master when we planning to go to Porlyusica house and explain our plan to him?"

"Sure, Luce. But maybe we should wait for a few days before we can do our planned seeing Sting condition like that?" Laxus said while looking at Sting direction. When Lucy explain the planned, Lector already grab Sting from the tent and flying him beside Rogue and across from Laxus. Actually he want to put Sting beside Lucy. But since each side of Lucy already occupied either by Gajeel and Laxus, he than put Sting beside Rogue. So the sitting position is like this: Lucy sit between Gajeel and Laxus. Gajeel originally sit across Laxus. But when he saw Lucy come out from the tent with Rogue, he can see that something happen between them. Especially when he saw the way Rogue looks at Lucy. He knew Rogue is already fall for Lucy so he decide to tease Rogue. When Lucy sit beside Laxus, he knew that Rogue will definitely want to sit beside Lucy other side. Gajeel immediately push Rogue a little and sit beside Lucy while give a smirk at Rogue. Rogue almost fall because Gajeel suddenly push him, feel slightly annoyed. He know that Gajeel is up to something so he decide to ignore him and instead sit across Lucy's. _Well at least I can still see her beautifull face if I sit here._ Rogue thought to himself unaware that Gajeel saw him with an amuse look and a smirk slightly.

"Tch…I just need 3 days to healed. No need to over reacting." Sting said with a cocky face even though he knew that he need more than 3 days to fully recover. But he cannot show his weak side to them, right? Especially infront of Lucy. He doesn't want Lucy think that he is a weak person.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you said, Sting. Just don't whinning and sulking if your body give up on you in the middle of our way to Magnolia." Laxus grumble while looking at Sting with a look that said 'don't try to act strongs with a condition right that' look.

"And don't even think that I will carry you. Heck no…" Laxus said while glaring slightly at Sting.

"I can fly Sting to Magnolia." Lector offer while looking at Laxus. "And if I'm tired, I can switch with Frosch if he doesn't mind." Lector continue while looking at Frosch.

"Sure. Fro doesn't mind to help carry Sting-kun." Frosch say while eating a lollipop Lucy gave to him. "Hey…! What's that you are eating, Frosch?" Lector who's suddenly aware that Frosch eat something yummy feel envious. _Where he get that yummy and delicious looking thing?_ Lector thought inwardly. But before Frosch could answer, Lucy immediately take another lollipop from her pocket and give it to Lector. "Oh…I'm sorry I forgot to give this to you, Lector. Here…" Lucy gave the lollipop to Lector. "This are lollipop. I usually always brought some with me because my celestial spirit, Plue really like this candy."

"Thank you, Lucy-san." Lector said with a sparkle on his eyes. Happy that he can get a taste of that delicious lollipop.

"Hey, what about me, blon…" and before he could finish his sentence, he immediately remember Lucy warning and gulping before continue, "Lucy."

Lucy just raised her eyebrow when Sting almost called her blondie again. But decide to let it go. "And why should I give a lollipop to you, Sting? I just give a lollipop to a cute person. Unleast you acknowledge yourself as a 'CUTE' person, than I might consider to give you the lollipop too." Lucy said while looking at Sting with a teasing looks. Dare him to acknowledge himself that he is cute if he want a lollipop from her.

"Tch…I'm not cute. I don't even really want to eat that childish food. You should feel lucky that The Great Sting want to give it a taste to your childish food." Sting said while act nonchalant.

"Oh… too bad then. And here I thought I will give you the lollipop because of your whinning. Well…I guess I will just save it for Plue than." Lucy said while smirking inwardly. Sting just stare wide eyes at Lucy and the other chuckle slightly. Well not all of them. Rogue just smirk slightly, Frosch doesn't care because he's too occupied with the lollipop, while Lector looking at Sting considering wether to give his lollipop to Sting or not. But he decide not to._ Isn't Sting-kun said that lollipop is a childish food? So since Sting-kun isn't childish, so I doesn't need to share the lollipop with Sting-kun, right?_ And with that thought, Lector eating his lollipop with ease and whole heartedly without need to feeling guilty to Sting.

"Since we will camp here for a few days, how you think if we start our training now, Luce?" Laxus said while looking at Lucy.

"Laxus nii, how can you know what's on my mind right now? In fact I'm planning to asked you to train me while we stuck here." Lucy said with a wide eyes and awe expression at Laxus. Laxus just chuckle slightly and pat Lucy head softly.

"Why are you training, blon…er Lucy? The Grand Magic Games already ends and since the Eclipse Gate incident, there won't be Grand Magic Games for the next year because they need to build again all the building and arena that been damage after the incident. I heard that the GMG will only be start again after 2 years." Sting said while looking at Lucy curiously.

"Yes… I know about that. I just…" she lower her head before she said, "I just think that I'm too weak. I need more training to get stronger. So I don't need to be a damsel in distress who always need to be safe all the time." Lucy said with a small voice and sad expression which she is try to hide by looking down. She knew that they will still able to hear it with they super hearing. She just doesn't want to talk about it. The truth is, Natsu words really give a big impact to her. It's like a broken tape recorder which keeps repeating a words 'I think this mission will be too dangerous for you. I can't fight the dark mage and protect you at the same time you know. I can't always be there to save you all the time, Lucy.' Again and again. She even dream about it last night. But thankfully, when the situation become unbearable, she felt a pair of arms embrace her. She feel so protected, safe, and warm. Of course she feel so shocked when she open her eyes and found that her 'knight' who embrace her was none other than Rogue Cheney.

"Who said that?" Rogue ask with slight angry looks on his face. He have a feeling that there must be someone who said that inconsiderate words to her. Rogue can see Lucy is a strong will and determine girl. _I already feel suspicious after I heard her muttering about being weak when she's sleeping. __If she suddenly really want to training because she think she is weak and thought abput herself as a damsel in distress, than there must be someone who said that to her. And that someone must be a really close person to her. Lucy is not a person who feel sad because of a stranger harsh and inconsiderate words. The one who can make her feel sad and can hurt her feeling must be someone who really close to her. Who is close to her? Hmmm… Come to think about it. I always see her with Natsu on GMG. They are looks like an inseparable couple. Natsu even the one who help her when she failed to beat Flare. He with Gray also the one who catch Lucy when she is being throw out by Minerva. But now where was he? He is not at Lucy side anymore. Than that's meant…_"It's Natsu right? The one who said that you're weak. The one that said you are a damsel in distress." Rogue said what's on his thought out loud with a slight angry look on his face before he quickly change it to his stoic face again. But even though they miss to see his angry face, they sure don't miss the angry tone Rogue put when he talked about what's on his mind.

All of them just looking wide eyes at him. While the three looks shocked because Rogue can guess what is happen with the little information that Lucy give, Sting feel shocked because of the angry tone that his best friend said. He doesn't understand why his best friend feel angry when he know what Natsu told to Lucy. The most important thing is, how Rogue even know that the person who said that word to Lucy was Natsu_?_

After the three wake up from they shock state, Gajeel and Laxus look at Lucy while thinking the same question. _How come Rogue know that there is someone who told her those stupid words? And the more important thing is, how come Rogue know that it was Natsu? Did Bunny Girl/Luce tell Rogue? But if she already told Rogue earlier, shouldn't she not feel shocked after what Rogue said?_

"Did you tell him, Luce?" Laxus decide to ask what's on his mind. _Better to ask the person than running in circle right? Why thinking something so hard while you can just ask the person personally. _Laxus thought inwardly while looking at Lucy.

"No, Laxus nii. I didn't tell him anything. The truth is, I kinda shocked too. How you know about that, Rogue? And no. Natsu doesn't exactly said it like that." Lucy said while looking at Rogue with a puzzle look while tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yeah… But the meaning it's like that, Luce. When he said that you can't go to a mission because it's too dangerous, in other words, he think that you are weak." Laxus said while gritting his teeth, still feel anger everytime he remember what Natsu said to Lucy. Rogue blushing a little while seeing Lucy cute gesture. And he's already forget about anything and anyone. He even not hear what Laxus said. What's on his mind right now just Lucy. How Lucy big brown eyes looking at him with a puzzle look. Lucy head which she is tilting a little to her left side. Her pink lips which is moving as she said something right now. Wait...! Said something…? What she said? And with that he can heard a gihi from Gajeel, a stare from his partner, and a smirking Laxus. Rogue feel his cheeks feel so hot right now. He know that the other boys caught him red hand when he is in his dazze state because of 'Lucy charm'. But Gajeel loud laughter sure is make him feel irritated. While trying to control his blush, he growl lowly while said to Gajeel to shut up.

Lucy still feel clueless as usual. She is a dense person in love department. That's why up till now she never have a boyfriends. And she is wondering why…Okay so back to the Rogue who is being caught red hand, Lucy don't know why Rogue face is so red. She thought Rogue is sick so she ask, "Why your face was so red, Rogue? Are you have a fever?" Lucy ask worriedly while she bending over to Rogue, unaware that she give the boys infront of her which is Rogue and Sting a 'nice' view and put her hand to Rogue forehead. Yes, that nice view is of course Lucy huge chest. Because she is wearing tank top, of course you know what will you see when she is bending over to you, right? A good amount of her big chest. And with that, Rogue blushed became intensified and he start to advert his eyes to prevent a nosebleed to come out. While Sting just stare openly at Lucy huge chest with a blushed face, nosebleed, and a little drool start to came out from his mouth.

"EHHH…? What happen? Rogue? Your face is more redder than before. Laxus nii! Gajeel! What should we do? I guess their wounds is getting worse." Lucy said frantically while looking at Laxus and Gajeel. "Sting, are you okay? You have a nosebleed there and... is that a drool at the side of your mouth?" She look with a disgusted look on her face.

"Gihi…Just ignore those two pervert guys, Bunny Girl. They just never see… hmmmp…" and before Gajeel can finish what he wanted to said, Rogue hastely cover his mouth. While Laxus just shook his head and said to Lucy, "Let's go, Luce. We better leave them alone and start our training." while standing and drag Lucy wrist to find a more spacious place to start their training. "But what about Sting and Rogue?" Lucy said while still feel a little uneasy leaving them like that. Especially Sting. Because he fainted on the spot after been zap by Laxus lightning.

"Leave them to Metal Freak. You just need to focus on your training, Luce. But I need to warning you first that I won't go easy on you. Even you are my imouto, I won't show mercy. It will be a one hell of training you will do. If you want to change your mind, that's a perfect time to do it now. But if you insist to still do a training with me, I hope you do what I tell. No protest. No but…No whinning or sulking. No stopping in the middle of training. You can't retreat and change your mind. You can't give up. And definitely No Crying! Do you understand, Luce?" Laxus said while looking at Lucy with a stern expression.

"Yes, Laxus nii. The truth is, I kinda already expect and wish you will do that. And you don't need to worry, Laxus nii. I promise I will not: protest, retreat in the middle of training, give up, whinning, sulking, and I will definitely not cry." Lucy said while looking at Laxus with a determine look on her face.

"Good. I know that you will say that, Luce. I just need to make sure that you won't freak out with my training method and run away." Laxus said with a teasing tone and grinned slightly at his imouto.

"Mou…Laxus nii. Stop teasing me. I won't freak out and I definitely won't run away. " Lucy said while pouting cutely at his brother. "Sure, Luce. I won't teasing you…Often. But ocassionaly." Laxus said while chuckle and try to ruffling Lucy hair. He forgot that Lucy already have her new move for everyone who try to ruffle her hair. So when Lucy knew that Laxus try to ruffle her hair, she move slightly to the side, caught Laxus arm, and try to chop his head while saying, "Lucy Chop!"

Of course since Laxus is not predicted that Lucy will chop him, he get hit straight in the forehead. Yeah…forehead. Lucy intention of course was Laxus head. But since Laxus is way to taller than her, her hand just can reach his forehead. So now in Laxus forehead there's a red line because of Lucy Chop.

"Oww…! Why you do that for, Blondie?" Laxus said while still slightly shock and a feel little bit angry because suddenly been hit in the forehead.

"Serve you right, Laxus nii. Who told you that you can always ruffling my hair?" Lucy said with a smirk on her face and her hands was on her hips.

"Gezz…I thought since I was your brother, than it is okay to ruffle your hair? And you didn't do that while I pat your head earlier."

"You free to pat my head but not to ruffles it. Because when you ruffle it, you also mess my hair style, Laxus nii."

"But how can you be sure that what I want to do was ruffle your hair? Maybe I just want to pat your head?" Laxus try to argue with her. While Lucy just shrugged her shoulder and said, "I guess it was my six sense which tell me that you're not gonna pat my hair but your gonna ruffle it."

Laxus just stare Lucy wide eyes. And then he decide to drop the subject and just shrugged it off while said, " Okay then let's start our hell training, Blondie." When Laxus saw Lucy gulped nervously he said, "No…I'm just kidding. The hell training wil be postpone for a while."

Lucy raised her eyebrows confused why it will be postpone. Laxus grinned and said, "Because we just have 3 days before we go back to Magnolia and do a S class mission. I want you in a fit condition to be able to fight and defend yourself, Luce. Especially because that was a S class. So for now, I will just teach you some basic attack and defence. I thought that was the most usefull training before our mission. So incase your key get separated from you, at least you can fight and defend yourself."

"Yoshh… Let's get start than, Laxus nii."

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow**:

**CrystalNyx**

**abc123pie**

**dallysbear**

**new-Necro03**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 10

**NORMAL POV**

Rogue and Sting relationship became kinda awkward since they heard what future Rogue do about Sting been killed by Rogue. Both of their feeling is kinda like a mix of various things. Sting feels angry, sad, weak, and afraid. Angry and sad because he doesn't know and can't think the reason why Rogue have a heart to kill him. Rogue is his best friends. The only one who the closest to Sting beside Lector and Frosch. Sting also feel weak. If the future Rogue can kill him and take over his power, than that's meant he was weaker than Rogue. And lastly afraid. He afraid to be left behind. The reason why Lucy and the others try to find them are to give the message from future Rogue to the present Rogue that he needs to protect Frosch to prevent Rogue to became evil in the future. He can see that Rogue and Gajeel quiet close because they know each other long time ago. That's meant Rogue already have a connection to Fairy Tail member. Meanwhile, he doesn't know anyone in Fairy Tail. Of course he know Natsu-san. But he's not close to him. Heck he even give a bad impression since they first meet on GMG. And now he even gave a bad impression to Lucy. The most influence person in this group. _What if Lucy decide to ask the others to leave me while I'm still sleeping? I'm sure that the other will do as she says. Especially after I see their interaction yesterday. I can see that Gajeel and Laxus really care about Blondie. Laxus being over protective brother. Gajeel was like her best friend who can teasing each other without being punish. And Rogue…he's already fall for her. HARD. I'm even sure Rogue already decide to make Lucy into his mate._ So with that thought, he became afraid to fall asleep despite of Aries comfy mattress. Of course when his body can't endure it anymore, he fall asleep but with a nightmare. What is his nightmare? Of course been left behind. He knew that if they decide to left him alone, it will be hard for him to go after them with his current situation right now.

While Rogue has a different mix feelings in his mind. He feel angry, sad, and guilty. He feel angry to himself because despite losing his most loved one, which is Frosch, he also consider Sting as his closest best friend. He doesn't understand why he even have a heart to killed Sting. _If what Lucy said is true, shouldn't Sting was also one of the star who lighten my dark sky? So when Frosch light is die, shouldn't there's still Sting who act as my light in there? So why I even want to switch off the only one light I have? Or maybe after Frosch die, my relationship with Sting became distance because of unknown reason? I wonder what the reason is. And when Laxus and Gajeel tell them about the future me, his attitude become awkward toward me. He even can't sleep when I'm in the same tent with him. I know him quite well. He is not the insomnia type. When his head fall to the bed, he will instantly fall asleep. But now, I can tell that he try hard to still awake even though he pretend to sleep. He still bad injured and needed much rest so he can healed more faster._ With that thought, Rogue decide to sleep outside but than the weather start becaming too cold for him and he decide to slip into Lucy tent. Again. Of course he's planning to slip out before Lucy wake up. But Rogue hardly able to sleep because his mind still thinking about Sting behaviour towards him all the time. And when Rogue thought he will stay awake for all night long, he felt something or rather someone hand wrap around his waist. When he look down, he saw Lucy. Of course Lucy is still sleeping when she do that because Rogue sure Lucy will never do that if she's awake. After that, Lucy put her head on Rogue chest and hugging him tightly while mumbling about 'warm coffee'. _I wonder what's she dreaming about right now. Maybe she dreaming about drinking a warm coffee?_ Rogue thought while chuckle slightly. Than Lucy jasmine and strawberry scent sent Rogue into a comfortable state. His mind now wonder to Lucy. Her sweet and addictive scent, her small and soft body which is wrapping tightly in his arms right now, and her peacefull sleeping face which is looks so adorable. So not long after that, he slowly fall asleep. Hoping that he will meet with Lucy in his dream.

When Lucy wake up the next early morning, she feel so shocked to see that Rogue sleep at her side again. Not to mention their position is same like yesterday. And when she try to wiggle out, Rogue even tighten his grip not willing to let go his personal teddy bear which is smell so good, soft, and warm. Lucy try to wiggle even more and Rogue snapped. He feel angry because he just barely fall asleep, and now his teddy bear try to walk away from his side too. Like what Sting did to him. "I will not let you go, teddy! So I suggest you to stop your futile attempt to walk away from me and let me sleep for a while."

Lucy gasp a little when she heard Rogue call her teddy. _Did my ears deceived me? Rogue really called me teddy, right? Teddy as mean a teddy bear? A big, soft, cute, warm and a fur doll? A teddy bear?_ And Lucy feel her heart beat faster when Rogue snuggle his cheeks to Lucy hair while mumbling, "Smelt so good. So soft and warm. I will not let you ran away and avoiding me like Sting, miss teddy." And then Rogue heard some soft voice muttering and giggling, "So, he really thought that I am a teddy bear then? And what's with miss teddy nickname?" Lucy giggle softly when she think that maybe Rogue really have a teddy bear which he usually hug when he is sleeping. _But I don't see any teddy bear. Maybe he accidentally left it behind or even worse…missing. Or…or…that cruel exmaster of him or Minerva see that teddy bear in his bag packed and take it from him?_ "Poor Rogue… I bet that's the reason these past two days you cannot sleep. And maybe you think I was your teddy bear when you accidentally hugging me in your sleep. But I'm glad that I can help to make you sleep well. Still, I feel curious what he meant when he said that Sting avoiding him?" Lucy not aware that she's voicing out loud what she's been thinking on her minds.

Rogue brain start to process slowly. He's heard a girl voice muttering about him. He kinda know who's the voice belong to. But his foggy brain still processing. And then he heard a man voice yelled, "Oii…Luce! You still asleep? You still remember that we will start to training today, right?"

"I'm already up, Laxus nii. Just give me 10 minutes to prepare." Lucy said with a normal voice. She knew Laxus can hear her perfectly with his super hearing. She almost answer Laxus loudly but suddenly aware that there are still other people and exceeds who is still sleeping in her tent. And she doesn't want to wake them up with her loud shouting in the early morning.

"Gihi…Don't forget that we just give you 10 minutes, Bunny Girl. You can continue your business with Raios when we finish training."

Lucy now blushing so red when she heard Gajeel words. _Gajeel thinks that we do something in here._ _I'm still a virgin for Mavis sake. I will just Lucy Kick him when I get out from here. Just you wait, Mihi Cat_. And with that, Lucy wiggle again try to take off one of her hand which is been trapped by Rogue tight grip. After she succeed to make one of her hand free, she said in a low and treating tone, "Rogue, I suggest you to let go of me this instant or I will Lucy Chop you really hard."

Rogue instantly open his eyes and release his tight grip from Lucy. The truth is, he already awake when he heard Laxus voice. But when he heard what Gajeel said, he feel so embaressed and decide to keep pretended to sleep. Of course he immediately release his personal teddy bear when he heard his Lucy said that. Rogue chuckle inwardly while he keep repeating that words 'his Lucy'. _Yeah… Lucy was mine. So soft and warm to being hugged. Smelt so good too._ Rogue still in a dazed state when Lucy muttering "Thank god I already wearing my training clothes before I go to sleep," while she tied her hair in a messy pony tail style. And before Lucy can go out from her tent Rogue quickly said, "Lucy, I can explain…" but before he can finish what he wanted to say, Lucy cut him off. "I'm not angry, Rogue. But I do really want to hear your explanation. We will talked about it when I come back from training okay?!" she whisper slowly and smiling at him. And before she get out from the tent, she look at Rogue with a smirk while saying, "And I do kinda curious about 'miss teddy' thing. I hope you will explain to me about that to." Lucy giggle softly and go out from the tent, leaving a very red face Rogue. Not long after that, Rogue can hear "Lucy Kick", "Wahh…Ouchh…" and like something or someone being hit or to be precisely being kick to the tree. From what he know about his new friends personality, he can tell what happen just from that sounds. Because of what Gajeel said to Lucy about doing some 'business' in the tent earlier, and judging for Lucy personality, she definitely Lucy Kick him. And from that 'Wah' sound, Gajeel must be caught off guard before Lucy suddenly kick him. Imagining the event in his mind, Rogue chuckle lightly before he decide to sleep some more but this time he is hugging Frosch who is still sleeping despite all the shouting outside. He blushing slightly again when he remember what Lucy said to him about miss teddy. He thought that was just a dream. In his dream, Lucy was a cute bear. Well of course she is not transforming into a bear. She just wearing a bear suit. In that suit, only Lucy face have been show. The others of her body part been cover by a blonde fur bear suit. Lucy is so very cute wearing that suit and she is really looks like a big cute teddy bear. So Rogue cannot refrain himself and hugged Lucy tightly. And in his dream, Lucy who's been hugged tightly by Rogue try to escape. So he said that he will not let her go and walk away from him. He also remember called her miss teddy when Lucy still try hard to get free from his tight grip. _I guess I really hugged Lucy tightly and said that words out loud then. Uhhh…How can I explain to her without embarrassing myself?_ Rogue thought while sleep slowly engulfed him again. But right now, his teddy bear was not Lucy instead Frosch.

**GAJEEL POV**

I can see Sparky face become slightly dark when I tell Bunny Girl to continue their 'business' after training. But what's more intriguing me is what Bunny Girl said to Raios about miss teddy. Who the fu*k is miss teddy? Gihi…Don't tell me that was Raios nickname to Bunny girl. Oh I'm so gonna tease…and before I can even finish my train of thought, I heard Bunny girl voice, "Lucy Kick".

I'm just able to say 'Wah' before been kick by Bunny girl. "Ouchh…." and with that my back is 'kissing' with a tree. Damn…Bunny girl sure can kick. It's hurt but of course I need to pretend that is not really that bad because Sparky is smirking at me right now. Tchh…"What's wrong Bunny girl? Angry because I interrupt your 'business' with Raios?" I said while quoting a business word to her.

"Shut up, Mihi cat. I'm not doing any 'business' with Rai…er Rogue." But I can see that she is blushing slightly. Oh…? Judging from her blushed, I'm sure something happened to both of them. I'm not gonna let this opportunity to tease Bunny Girl go away. Gihi.

"Sure, Bunny girl. But if you are not doing anything, why you are blushing right now?" I said while smirking at her.

"Lax.." Before Bunny Girl can said anything, I immediately put my hand in her mouth and put my other arm around her body. Trapping her hands on the side of her body. I'm sure she's planning to asking some help from Sparky and I'm not gonna let her do that. "Oiii Sparky! I will trained her first. We already agree that we will train her separately, right?" I immediately add when I see Laxus raised his eyebrow at me. Eyeing me with a suspicious look because I still put my hand on Bunny Girl mouth. And when Laxus expression turned to warning glare when he see Bunny Girl wiggle her body, try to break free from my half hug, I quickly said, "Yeah, I know already. She's my nakama. I won't do anything to hurt her, okay?!" And when I said that, Bunny Girl stop struggling but her body tense for awhile before she relax and lick…What the…? That sly Bunny lick my hand? I immediately release my hand from her mouth and staring wide eyes at her. And guess what's her expression is? She acted like nothing happen. She acted like she is never licked at my hand and with her fake innocent face she said to Sparky, "It's okay, Laxus nii. I believe Mihi cat will not do anything to harm me. Beside I also have my spirits friends with me all the time. No need to worry. And since you guys decide to train me separately, when will I trained with you, Laxus nii?"

"At noon. I will find you at noon, Luce. So after you finish training with Metal Freak, just stay there. I will come to you and decide if we will still training at that place or switch to the other place after that." Sparky said. He give a last warning look at me before he put his sound pod, and close his eyes while leaning on the tree.

"Gihi. Let's go than, Bunny Girl!" I said before I bent down a little and put her in my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"MIHI CAT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Bunny Girl shouting while I start running to a water fall. That will a good place to train. Of course I think that Bunny Girl will also like to take a bath in that waterfall too after training. There also a cave in there. I even think it's better if we camp there rather than behind a bush. But since we planning to stay here for just 2 more days, so why bother to switch place? Beside, this place is more far from the train station.

"MIHI CAT!" why all girls like to screaming so much? And damn that high pitch voice. My ears drum feel gonna go to explode. "Bunny girl, if you don't stop screaming and moving, I will smack your a*s, okay?! So if you want me to smack you're a*s, feel free to keep screaming and moving. I will gladly to do it."

"Wah…? You won't dare…"

*SMACK*

"Ow…! Fine…fine…I will shut up." Gihi. Even though I can't see her face, I'm sure her face is so red like now. "Guess 1 point for me now, Bunny girl. Gihi."

"Baka, Mihi cat." she grumbling lowly.

"Did I hear you say something, Bunny Girl?" I said while smirking. Very glad that Sparky decide that we will trained Bunny Girl separately. With that, I will be able to tease her to my heart content and won't be zap by that Sparky. Gihi. And maybe…I can become closer to Bunny Girl too. Speaking of her, why she is so quiet right now? Don't tell me she is fall asleep while I carrying her sexy body? Gihi. Of course I would never told her that.

"Oii...Bunny girl. Why you are so quiet? You are not sleeping right now right? Because if you are, I will throw you to the ground right now and let you walk by yourself." Of course I'm just teasing her. I just said that to get some reaction from her because it just feel weird when Bunny Girl keep quiet like that.

"You damn, Mihi Cat! What exactly do you want me to do huh? If I keep talking, you said you will smack my a*s. And if I'm quiet, you will throw me to the ground. So now my choice is between being smack in the a*s or being thrown to the ground, huh? You damn hypocrite."

I find it's kinda funny when I think about what she said. I will sure laughing really hard like now if I'm not smelt something off. I smelt the scent of salt. What the…? Don't tell me Bunny Girl is crying right now?

"Oii…Bunny Girl. What are you doing? Don't tell me that you are crying right now? Look…We already arrive at our training place." I put her slowly to the ground. If I put her slowly, that doesn't count as throwing her, right? While I still pondering about what should I do to stop Bunny Girl from crying, I don't realize that she slowly crawl away from me with an evil smirk on her face. So when I feel something hit my butt, I feel so shocked and thought that maybe some dark mage or maybe some of Sabertooth member came and attack us. I immediately turn to my back, prepare my fighting stance and narrow my eyes at whoever dare to hit my sexy butt. But what I see of course make me stare with a shock eyes and my mouth open slightly. There. Not far from me. Lucy body trembling slightly because she's laughing so hard while one of her hand clutching her side and the other hand still holding her whip. What a sly and devious bunny. Now I know what is hitting my butt earlier. But she is not alone. There also a man. No. A goat. No. A goat man. Errr…what the fu*k is that thing anyway? Okay calm down first Gajeel. Let's analyze first. He is a man. Because that thing is wearing a suit. No boobs. A flat chest. Yes. Definetely 100% a man. The body part is clear. Now to the head part. That's obviously a goat yeah. A very stylish goat. You ask me why? Because you will never see a goat who is wearing a black trendy sunglasses. But I'm sure that black sunglasses goat man is one of that sly bunny spirit. I'm very sure of that. All of bunny spirits is weird like her. Of course I will never ever said that out loud. I know how over protective Bunny Girl to her spirits. Mocking her spirits is much worse than crushing Erza strawberry cake. That's what I heard from that stripper and Salamander when they come back from one of their mission before GMG. They even called her Luza. The state where Lucy acted like a demon Erza when her cake been destroyed. They compare the bandits who dare to mocked Bunny Girl spirits and the bandits who accidentally crush Erza cake. And the result…Bunny Girl is the winner. The condition of the bandits on Bunny girl side is much worse than on Titania side. And after that, the stripper and Salamander spread the story about Luza and they dare everyone who is man enough to face Luza wrath. Yeah you can guess who is stupid enough to accept that dare after hearing a 'man' word. Elfman said that the other is not manly because they don't dare to accept the challenge. Only him was a real man. Not long after he said that, Bunny Girl come to the guild with a very bad mood because the reward from the mission get cut so much. And this time is not because of Salamander or the stripper or Erza. But it's because of herself. Because of her destructive power which will only awaken after her spirits been mocked and in result, so many building been destroyed. So…you can guess what happen if you put a salt in someone wound, right? And after that day, all the guilds member who at that place when 'Elfman Vs Luza' happen, never ever dare to mocked Bunny Girl spirits. Because truth like Salamander and the stripper said, the consequences is worse than when you crush Titania cake.

And me, been one of the many people who saw it with my own eyes, know how to keep my mind to myself and not to voicing it out loud. So I keep quiet and start to walk to Bunny Girl while she is now smirking at me with her mischievious eyes. I halt for awhile and looking at her with a suspicious look. Oh I hate that glint on her eyes. That's glint just meant one thing. She's definitely planning something. But I was a dragon slayer. I will not afraid of that little bunny, right? I ignore my instinct who told me to stay still and instead I keep walking while saying, "What do you think you're doing, Bun…" and before I can finish my sentence suddenly something emerge from the ground and caught my legs which result I fall face first to the ground. After that, a pink hair girl who have a emotionless face like Raios immediately tied me with a rope. I guess that was a magic cancel rope because I cannot use my iron dragon magic to change my hand to iron and cut it off.

"Guess who get the point now, Mihi Cat?!" Bunny Girl said while her smirked wider and she start to walk to my side.

"What do you want, Bunny girl? You do know that you need to free me if you still want to train, right?"

"Of course I know that. But before I released you, you must promise that you will not seek revenge after what I did to you before. After all, I just avenge what you did to me. You smack my a*s, and I whip you're a*s. Now we are even. What do you say? Of course you can refuse me, but I still have my other cards. I can sent Capricorn," Bunny Girl said while pointing at the goat man beside her. So his name was Capricorn huh… "to Laxus nii."

"What does this have to do with Sparky?"

"I will tell Laxus nii that you are sexual harassing me."

The hell…? Sexual harassing? Is she kidding me? "And her laugh is sure like a witch laugh right now." I unconciously said the last part of my thought out loud.

"What did you say, Mihi Cat?"

"Ooopss, did I say that out loud?"

"If what you meant that _my laugh is like a witch laugh_, and yes… you say that out loud. Maybe I should ask Virgo to punish you first before I release you, Mihi cat?"

"I will really glad to punish this man, Hime." The maid is sure crazy like her master. And what's that on her wrist? A shackle? "And maybe after I punish you and make Princess happy, she will whip my butt too." The maid muttering slowly with a sparkle…Yes. A SPARKLE on her eyes. Now I'm absolutely sure this maid is crazy. Who want to be whip after she do a good job for her master?

"Oiii…Bunny Girl. Just let me go and I promise not to do anything to you. Let's just start training. We wasting too much time already." I said quickly while eyeing that crazy maid who looks disappointed after I said that. Did she really want to be whip so bad? Or she feel disappointed because she didn't have to punish me? Whatever the reason, I just want that maid quickly go back to the spirits world. She just plainly a creepy crazy girl.

"Oke, Virgo. You can release him and go back now. You too Capricorn. I believe Gajeel is man of his words. Thank you for your help, Virgo and Capricorn."

"As you wish, Hime."

"Is a pleasure to be able to help you, Lucy-sama."

Poof…Pooff… And with that, the two weird and crazy spirits go back to their own world. Phewww now that crazy maid and goat man already go, guess I need to start train her than. I don't want Sparky think that I cannot teach her anything and said that I'm not capable to be a teacher. Tchhh…

"Now, Bunny Girl, let's start our training now."

**NORMAL POV**

At noon Gajeel decide to stop their training for the day. Because he knew Laxus will soon coming here. So he take the opportunity to interrogate Lucy about what happen earlier at the tent. Lucy feel reluctant to talked about it. So Gajeel make a deal. If Lucy tell everything to him, he promise that he will not teasing her about it. But if Lucy don't tell him what happens, he will keep teasing her and tell Mirajane about she's sleeping at the same tent with Rogue after they came back from the mission.

When Gajeel said one magic word 'Mirajane', she immediately tell what happen between her and Rogue at the tent. Of course after make sure that he will keep his promise and not to tell anyone else.

Not long after Lucy finish her story, Laxus come while looking at Lucy and check his imouto condition. He want to make sure if Lucy still be able to continue her training with him or not. And after he see that she's still energetic and not badly injure ( just some cut and bruise), he glaring at Gajeel as a gesture for Gajeel to leave them so they can immediately start their training while Gajeel just smirk at him.

"Ahh…don't forget that I waiting for the continuation of your story tomorrow, Bunny Girl." Gajeel glance at Lucy with a mischievious look on his eyes before he said his odd gihi laugh and dash out from there because he see from the corner of his eyes that Laxus looks quite piss off. The reason is maybe because he don't understand what they're talking about. And he doesn't like the idea that he doesn't know anything about Lucy. _Why Lucy tell Gajeel about her story but she doesn't bother to tell me?_ Laxus thought while his mouth frown slightly. After contemplating for awhile, he decide to ask Lucy about what Gajeel meant. "What story that Metal Face is talking about, Luce?"

Lucy while still blushing slightly, feel a little panick when she hear that her brother want to know what she's talking to Gajeel. "Is nothing important, Laxus nii. Can we start training now?" Lucy try to change the topic. But of course Laxus been a stone head person he is, not that easy to convice. Now he just more curious about the story that Lucy told to Gajeel but refuse to tell him. "You know that you can tell me about everything right, Luce? I am your brother after all. If you can told Metal Freak about your story, why you can't tell me? Or the reason why you don't want to tell me because you think I didn't deserve to know? You make me feel sad, Luce. I guess I am not worth to become your brother huh? My imouto is prefer to tell her story to the one who keeps calling her Bunny Girl rather than her brother who keep protecting her from that Mihi Cat." Laxus said with a fake hurt expression and frowning deeply. He knew that he can't force Lucy to tell him about what happen. He know he can't use a hard way with Lucy because she will only just get angry at him. So since Lucy weak to a soft approach, he knew that he'll success to make Lucy feel guilty and told everything to him.

Lucy than make Laxus promise a few things first before she told him her story. The few thing is: One, he cannot tease her after she told him what happen. Two, he will not bring up this matter again to anyone. And lastly…he will not confront and do anything bad to the person who is in the story. After Laxus agree about Lucy condition, she told everything about what she's told to Gajeel before. Exactly the same, without anyhthing to left.

Laxus look slightly shock after he heard about Lucy story. After thinking for a while he finally made a decision. "I agree with you. I think it's better if you talk to Rogue about what he said in his dream. Now that I think about it, his relationship with Sting is sure a little bit weird. They both looks tense and awkward. Sting is look more anxious and Rogue…he looks like a guilty person and don't know what to do. Well I guess, being the only warm, nice and good person here, I suggest that you become their mediator, Luce. I'm sure you can make their relationship return back to normal. Maybe even closer? I have faith in you."

"Laxus nii…stop overestimated me. I'm not that great. And since you said it like that, I will feel really bad if I failed to make their relationship to go back to normal. I even don't know what should I do or what should I said to both of them."

"Just do like you usually do, Luce. Remember when you talk to Rouge to open his heart and to accept a new friends which can lighten his dark sky? Just do like that and I'm sure you will succeeds." Laxus said while giving Lucy his thumb up and grinning widely.

"Well, if you really believe that I can do it, than I will try to not disappointed you, Laxus nii. I will do my best. My mission now is to make Sting and Rogue to become a best friends again." Lucy also grinning at Laxus with a determine looks in her eyes.

"And now the other problem is the sleep arrangement. We will change the sleeping arrangement at least until those two fix their problem. I guess I'll let that emo sleep with Metal Freak. The exceeds will still sleep with you. And I will sleep with Sting. How about that?"

"Sure. That okay with me. "

"Yeah…And I need to talk to Metal Freak after this. He will have to keep an eyes to that emo guy. He keeps coming to your tent and sleep beside you. Metal Freak have to make sure that emo guy did not sneak away and go to your tent in the middle of the night. If he still able to slip away and I found him sleep next to you tomorrow morning, we will change the sleep arrangement again. He is still sleep with Metal Freak. But the exceeds sleep with Sting, and I will sleep with you to make sure that emo guy didn't sneak in to your tent again."

Lucy just giggle seeing his brother facial expression while talking about Rogue. He talking about Rogue like he was some kind of pervert. Laxus just raised his eyebrows at Lucy when he heard Lucy giggle. He scrowl lightly at Lucy and said, "Don't even think to protest and try to change my mind. I'm not allowing any other guys to sleep with you before you get married and it surely not so soon. You need to wait at least for a couple of years. You still too young to be married in this age. Beside, I still don't have a change to pamper and spoil you yet. No way in hell I will let any random guy to take my imouto from me so soon and don't you dare to have a backstreet relationship. You must tell me immediately if you have a boyfriend, okay! There is no secrets between siblings!"

"Yeah, I promise you Laxus nii. You will be the first one to know if I have a boyfriend. But I want you to tell me too if you have a girlfriend, Laxus nii. I want to be the first to know if my nii-san have someone he love. And I promise from now on that there will be no secrets between us." Lucy said with a slight tear slip down from her white porcelain face.

"Silly, imouto. Please don't cry. You make me feel bad if you are crying because of me." Laxus said while wiping Lucy tears with his thumb. "Please smile for me, Luce. That's the face I want to see from my beautiful imouto face. A happy smile face is more suit for you than your crying face." Lucy smile brightly at him and asking Laxus to start their training because their almost waisting 1 hour just to talking. Of course it's not a waste conversation, but Lucy didn't want to waste anymore time by just crying.

In the middle of their training, Frosch and Lector come to visit. They said that they missed Lucy because when they wake up, Lucy already gone to go training. Of course Laxus didin't mind as long they are not interrupting the training. Been the good exceeds, they really do as they were told. They just sit there watching Lucy training while occasionally talking about their dragon slayers partner.

And when the sun started to go down, Laxus decide that it is enough for today. He offer Lucy to bring her back to the camp. But Lucy decide that she will take a bath first at the waterfall so Laxus said that he will go back first and let Lucy take a bath with ease. After Lucy make sure that Laxus already go, she start to strip off her clothes and invite the exceeds to take a bath together with her. She feel regret to not bring her bath supply here. If only she knew that Gajeel will bring her here at the waterfall to training, she will surely bring along her fresh clothes and bath supply too. Of course at this time Virgo conveniently decide to come out with a bath supply such as soap and shampoo. She also bring Lucy a fresh clothes to change. Lucy said her thanks while smiling gratefully at Virgo. And before she dismiss Virgo, she asked Virgo to help the boys to prepare a food for dinner. "Of course, Hime." And with a poof she disappear. Lucy feel so grateful to have such a caring spirit like Virgo. Despite her weird way by keep asking for punishment, but she always come out when Lucy really need her help even before been summon. Lucy also help to wash Frosch and Lector fur with her jasmine soap since Lector decline to use her strawberry shampoo. As usual Lucy always singing while taking a bath. So while washing the exceeds fur, Lucy start sing a random songs not aware that some one with a super hearing ability hear her singing while grinning widely.

After they all finish, Lector seeing that since there is only just Lucy and Frosch here, he use the opportunity to asked Lucy to become his adopted mother. He doesn't want ask this question infront of the other. Especially Gajeel and Laxus. He afraid that they will convice Lucy to reject his request. And he is not sure himself if Lucy will accept it or not. At least if she refuse, there is only Frosch who know what happen. And he know that Frosch won't teasing or mocking him.

Frosch who listen of Lector sudden request feel quite shocked. _If Fairy-san agree to become Lector mother, I'm sure she wouldn't mind to become Fro mother too, right?_ Frosch thought and looked expectantly at Lucy. When Lucy stare wide eyes at Lector, mouth agape unable to utter a single word, Frosch feel his heart sank. He think she will definitely reject Lector request. _If Fro feel that sad, than what will Lector feel right now?_ Fro thought while glance a look at Lector and see Lector eyes glimmering with tears.

Lucy just can't believe after what the cute exceed told her. Lector asking her to become his adopted mother. Is she good enough to become her mother? Or it is just some of her imagination or maybe her ears playing trick on her? She can just stare wide eyes at Lector and didn't know what to say to him. But when she see Lector eyes glimmering with tears and his shoulder slouch down feel dejected because he thought that Lucy will reject his request, Lucy immediately take him into her arm before Lector decide to fly away from her. "Lector…please don't cry. I'm sorry if I give a impression that I didn't want to become your mother. The truth is, I just feel surprise. But are you sure that I am good enough to become your mother, Lector? Are you sure that you won't regret for asking me that? I know that I am not a very strong mage. But if you really sure and want to become my son, I will promise you that I will become the best mother you ever had. I will protect you with my lives, spoil you, and make you the happiest exceed in the whole Earthland and Edolas." Lucy said while smiling softly at the crying exceed in her arm. She rub his fur softly while Lector crying and calling Lucy 'mommy' continuosly.

Frosch crying too feeling happy for his friend to be able to have a very caring and amazing mother. So now that Lucy already accept to become Lector mother, he didn't waste another time and quickly flying to Lucy shoulder and asking is wether he can became Lucy son too or not. Of course Lucy open one of her arm and said, "Come here my youngest son. Let mommy hugged you too." Frosch immediately flying to Lucy chest, and settle himself beside the still crying Lector. The three of them maybe will still hugging each other if not for Lucy stomach been grumble loudly. So they all laugh at each other before decide that it is time to go back to the camp and eat their dinner. While some one in the shadow smiling softly at Lucy while muttering, "I wonder if someday I can become her family too." and with that he rushed back to the camp.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**JadeHeartlock **

**dutchangel1979 **

**Anistasia D Flight1962**

**AnimeLuver778**

**elriclucy**

**Follow**:

**Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230 **

**PotterGal14**

**axelialea**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**The Magician of MoonLight**

**otakucarmen**

**axelialea**

**elriclucy**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 11

**ROGUE POV**

Lucy and the exceeds come back when we start eating. I wonder why Gajeel come back first. I thought he go to pick up Lucy? Well of course I prefer that Lucy came back while been carried by the exceeds rather than Gajeel. Who would like to see that his crush been carried by other guy?

"Hey, Luce. What's taking you so long?" Laxus said while handing Lucy a bowl of stew. "Your spirit is sure very handy. But what's wrong with a punishment thing? She keep asking for a punishment even though I just compliment her. Not to mention he called me with an odd name. Oh…and don't worry. I don't punish her. I even don't mock her okay." Laxus quickly added and look at Lucy with a kinda nervous attitude. I wonder why he suddenly feel nervous. But it seems Gajeel know why Laxus acted like that because he smirk at Laxus while looking at him with an understanding look.

"Yeah…sometimes I also wonder why Virgo always asked that question. I even surprise she asking you that odd punishment thing. Hmmm I will need to asked that to her later. And what did she called you, Laxus nii?" Lucy asked while looking at Laxus curiously. I even curious what did Virgo called Laxus with. Because when Virgo appear, I was at the river take a bath. I don't want to smell bad if I intend to sneak on Lucy tent again later. I can feel my heart start to fluttering when I imagine Lucy nice scent and her soft body. I can feel that my cheeks start to warm and I'm sure my cheeks must look a little red because of my blushing right now. Thank god the other is busy listening to Lucy and even though they can see me, is already pretty dark here. I'm sure my blushing is not very visible unleast you looking up close at me.

"Ughh…I don't want to talk about it, Luce. I'm sure you will know sooner or later because of the constant appearing of your spirit."

After we all finish eat dinner, true like what Laxus said. Virgo suddenly poof out again and scare all of us. Even Lucy startle a little. "I will take away and clean the dish, Hime."

"Gosh... You nearly gave me a heart attack with your sudden appearing, Virgo"

"I'm sorry, Hime. I'm willing to be punished because of my rudeness." Virgo said with a gleaming looks in her eyes. I'm sure that's gleaming looks was some kind of hope and excitement to be punish. But Lucy said she will never punish her spirit. So why she keep asking for punishment is a mystery to me. Maybe even for Lucy.

"No. I will never punish you, Virgo."

"Than how about you, prince Laxus ? Will you punish me? I know that my sudden appearing must be startle you too." Now she looking at Laxus with that creepy look. And what did she just called Laxus? Prince Laxus? Sting and Gajeel laugh very loud right now. I try to not laugh at him. But it's freaking hilarious. Prince? Laxus is definitely not a prince type. He is more like a bad ass type. So I try to muffle my chuckle with my hand. While Lucy just giggle with her cute voice. Oh... how much I love to hear her giggling voice.

"Virgo…?"

"Yes, Hime. Punishment now?"

"No! I just want to know why you're asking a punishment to Laxus too? Usually you just asking that…odd question to me. And may I know why you called him prince Laxus?" Lucy looks curiously at Virgo.

"You told me before that Laxus is your brother. So since I called you Hime (Princess), isn't that make sense to called your brother a Prince? If you didn't like the name I called you, I will be glad to receive a punishment from you Prince Laxus." She said while looking at Laxus again with her stoic face. But when I look at her eyes, I can see a slight hopeful look in there. Laxus just looking at Virgo weirdly then he glance at Lucy who looks amuse because of Virgo nickname for Laxus. "Why the hell she called you Hime in the first place, Luce?"

"Because I don't want to be called master by my spirits. I'm not their master and my spirits not a mere tool to me. I thought all of them as my friends and my family. So I refuse to be called master. And since Virgo decline to call me Lucy, we need to find for another name and apparently we both agree with a Hime."

"But Prince Laxus…it's just…" Laxus shiver slightly and before he can finish what he want to said, Lucy cut him off by saying, "I think it's not that bad and it's kinda suit you too." Lucy try to convice him while Laxus looking at Lucy like she is growing two heads.

Lucy decide to ignore Laxus and try to divert Virgo attention which right now in a very awkward position. She is in an all four position while she directing her a*s toward Laxus. What she expect Laxus do to her? Slap her a*s? Whip her a*s? Or maybe since Laxus was a lightning mage, zap her a*s with lightning? But whatever Laxus do to her a*s, doesn't it count as a sexual harassement? Maybe Virgo was a masochist type? Laxus look uncomfortable and looking at Lucy with a pleading look. Asking for her help to be free from this embaressing situation.

"Err…Virgo. Laxus will never punish you just because you called him Prince Laxus. Right, Laxus nii?!"

"Yeah. Of course. I will never punish you so now can you stop wiggling your a*s?!" Laxus face is slightly red now. Is he blushing? But I guess any normal man sure will blushing in this kind of situation.

"Of course, Prince Laxus." I can see Laxus eyes twitch slightly everytime he heard that 'Prince' word. While Sting and Gajeel just keep laughing everytime they heard that word.

"So Virgo. I want to clarify something. You asking a punishment for Lax…PRINCE Laxus…" Lucy said while grinning at Laxus, "is because he become my adopted brother? So that's meant if Laxus just my friend, you will not asking a punishment from him?"

"Yes, Hime."

"So that's meant if I become Lucy brother, you will called me Prince and asking me that 'punishment' thing too?" Sting asking with his curious face. I kinda can guess what's his thinking on his little brain right now. I know that he doesn't mind to be called Prince. In fact I'm pretty sure he likes to be called Prince Sting.

Virgo looking at Sting and said, "Yes. That's right. Are you want to become Hime brother too like Prince Laxus, Sting sama?"

"Errr… Why should I want to become her brother?" Sting said while blushing slightly. Why is he blushing anyway? But I won't mind if he want to become Lucy brother. That way, I can be sure that he won't try to snatch Lucy away from me.

"Tch…I think that whinning blonde doesn't deserve to become Bunny Girl brother." I heard Gajeel muttering. I wonder why Gajeel didn't agree for Sting to become Lucy brother. Or maybe because he himself want to become Lucy brother but didn't want to admit it? Gajeel seems to know I heard what he said because he glaring at me like now. I just acted like I didn't care about what he's muttering but I grin widely inside because of how happy I am right now. If they all want to become Lucy brother, than that's meant they don't have a romantic feeling toward Lucy, right? That's meant my competitor is reduce greatly. Though I know I still have some competitor in Fairy Tail especially Natsu and maybe Gray. I didn't know too many of Fairy Tail member. But I'm pretty sure there's definitely another guy beside those two who have a romantic feeling to these cute celestial mage. I was still thinking about my possible competitor to winning Lucy heart when I heard a poof and see a smoke. Ohh…so Virgo already back to the spirit world then.

Lucy than come to me and asking me to take a walk with her. I know what she's planning. I'm sure she want to talked about my embaressing dream about miss teddy. Ughh here comes the most embaressing time in my whole life. I wonder why she just keep quiet and don't talk anything. We keep walking until Lucy suddenly stop. Apparently we walking to the river not far away from the camp. This was also the place when I take the bath earlier. "I choose to talk with you here because I didn't want the other to know what we talking about."

I just raised my eyebrow a little, keep silence and just nod my head as a gesture for her to keep say what's she want to talked about. And I'm really grateful that she is not bringing about miss teddy issue. But she is asking about my relationship with Sting. She said that she can see that my relationship with Sting is became kinda awkward so she want to know why. But I didn't know either what I should say to her. She seems know about my dilemma and told me to tell about my feeling when I first heard about future Rogue. About my feeling to Sting and if I aware about Sting changing behaviour toward me, and also how my feeling when Sting acted like that to me and all of that. At first I feel kinda embaressed to told her all about that. But I don't know why she can easily convice me to talk to her. Maybe because I knew that she will never look down or mocked me after I told her about everything or maybe deep down I kinda knew that she doing this for me. She want to make my relationship with Sting to go back to normal again or maybe even better. So I tell her everything she want to know and after that, I even feel so much better. I feel a very heavy load is been lift up from my heart. I guess true as Lucy said. I need to open up more often. Especially to her. I even already feel so much better after told her about all my guilty, anxious, afraid, and all my feeling right now. Of course except my feeling towards her. It's not like I don't want her to know. But I thought it's just not the right time to talk about that to her right now.

I didn't dare to look at her when I told her about everything and she just listen quietly. And when I finish all my rants, I try to take a look at her. She seems to deep in thought before she aware that I'm looking at her. She smile softly at me while saying "thank you" to me. "Why are you thanking me, Luce? It should be me who said thanks to you because you willing to lean your ear to hearing all of my rants." I said while looking at her with a guilty look. Now I feel kinda bad to let her hear all of my babbling. I wonder if she felt bored or even annoyed to hearing my long babbling.

"Because I'm feel so happy and proud that you willing to tell me all of your feeling to me. I know it must kinda hard and embaressing as a man, and especially you to tell other person about all of your worry and feeling like that. Thank you, Rogue. For letting me be the one who you can trust and willing to share your feeling and worry." Lucy sure is very special girl. Not even she feel bored and annoyed, but she feel proud and happy? Wow…I never know that I can make her happy just by sharing my worry and thought with her. I just look at her. To speechless to say anything.

"Oh and one more thing, Rogue. I'm definitely not feel bored or even annoyed hearing all of your feeling." I stare wide eyes at her. Did I unconsciously said that out loud? She giggle at me before saying, "No…you did not said that out loud." Now not just my eyes look more shocked at her, my jaw even open slightly. If I'm not said that out loud, so how can she knew what I'm thinking? Don't tell me that she can read…Before I can finish my train of thought, she intervere me while saying, "I just see it from your guilty expression that you feel bad to make me bored and annoyed with your long babbling." I'm just keep staring at her with my mouth open close which is must very funny because Lucy now laughing loudly with her cute voice. I'm sure my face must be as red as tomato like now. But I don't really mind she's laughing at me because her laughing voice is like a music in my ear. I can't advert my eyes from this laughing angel infront of me and I feel proud that I can make her laughing like that.

After she finish laughing, she asked me how do I know that it was Natsu who's said those mean thing to her. I told her that it was just a lucky guess. We talk some more about some random stuff before Lucy decide it's time to go back to the camp. But before that, she suggest me to talk about my feeling to Sting. She said that it will be the easy way to fix my relationship with Sting. "Sometimes if you willing to share and talk about what you feel to the others, you will feel very surprise how the out come will be. The big problems will change into a small problem. And the small problem will change like nothing ever happen in the first place." That's what she said. But I kinda feel reluctant to talk about it to Sting. It's was a whole different thing with Lucy. She is just to easy to talk too. While Sting…I even doubt if he want to talk to me about it. We haven't really talk since yesterday. So I tell Lucy about my worry and hope that she will understand about my reason to feel reluctant to talk with Sting.

"Than I will talk to Sting first. I will try to convice him to tell me about how he feel toward you. I will make sure first that Sting is willing to discuss everything with you. How about that?"

"You willing to do that for me, Lucy? You know that Sting personality is kinda cocky and arrogant, right ? I doubt he will tell you anything. But…" I looks at her straight in the eyes. "I have a faith in you. It's strange but I have a feeling that Sting will more open to you than me. Beside, I guess that was the best option right now. Wether you succeeds or not, I already feel really grateful for what you done for me, Lucy."

"It's feel good to have one more person who's have a faith in me. I will make sure to success in the operation 'Make Rogue and Sting Become Best Friend Again'." Lucy said enthusiastically and with a determined look on her face while I just look amusedly at her. "Don't worry, Rogue. Leave everything to me. You just need to prepare yourself. Don't afraid and scare to tell him what's you feel. And I will make sure Sting do the same too." I can feel my heart start to beat faster and I'm sure I was blushing hardly right now because Lucy is cupping my hand in the middle of both of her hands while looking at me with her hypnotizing brown chocolate eyes of her. I feel like I can melting anytime soon if she's not letting go of my hand. Not to mention her position which is too close to me. Oh…Lucy. Stop tempting me so much. If it's not for Gajeel and Laxus scent which I can smelt right now, I really want to kiss her so badly. I just need to…ughhh…their scent is getting closer right now. Time to put a stop to this sweetest torture.

"Thanks, Lucy. I guess is better for us to go back now. You still need to talk with Sting, right?"

"Yeah. That's right. Oh and Rogue, did Laxus nii already told you about the sleeping arrangement?" Before I can answer her question, Laxus and Gajeel came into view. Laxus than decide that he will be the one to answer her question.

"No. I haven't told him, Luce. I just thought that I will tell him after dinner. Maybe you should go back first and I will explain to Rogue about the new sleeping arrangement." Laxus said while smirking at me.

"Okay, than. Wait for my good news, Rogue." I just nod at her because my mind already fill with a thought about the new sleeping arrangement Laxus gonna told me. I have a feeling that I will not like it especially after I see a smirk on Laxus face. It's like he want to say that I won't be able to sleep in the same tent with my Lucy anymore with his smirk.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979 **

**axelialea**

**Guest**

**elriclucy**

**mia**

**Follow**:

**Kruger**

**LizzyWizzie**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**GreyNeko**

**LizzyWizzie**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 12

**STING POV**

The camp was so quiet. Where the fu*k all of them? Did they all go have fun and decide to leave me behind? Well, at least Lector and Frosch is still right here to accompany me. Hmmm…I smell Blondie scent. Her scent is sure very good. Maybe that's why Rogue always go to Blondie tent and sleep with her? That's so unfair. Curse this broken leg. If I just can walk freely, I'm sure I will sneak into Blondie tent too. *insert Sting pervert chuckle here*

"Ah, thank god you're not sleep yet."

"What do you want, Luce?"

"Wow…No more almost 'Blondie' slip out word?"

"What? Now I don't call you Blondie, and you missed it already?" I said while smirking at her.

"You wish! I'm just glad you drop that uncreative nickname already."

"What do you meant uncreative? How many people called you Blondie?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"It's already two people called me that. One is Flare from Raven Tail. And the other one is Laxus. So, I guess the Great Sting Eucliffe is not that creative huh? Can not think of another nickname than Blondie. Tsk..tsk..tsk.."

Lector and Frosch just giggle when they see Blondie disappointed face while shooking her head dramatically. "I'm sure Sting-kun will think a great nickname for you, mom." What the? Mom? Why Lector called that Blondie a mom? Since when? Why no one tell me before?

"I hope you don't mind that Lector become my adoptive son, Sting."

And when I just decide to ask her about it, she beat me first. How come she knew I was gonna ask her about that?

"I just knew."

The fu*k? Is she a mind reader?

"No. I am not a mind reader."

You definitely a mind reader, Blondie. How else you can know what I'm thinking right now? I said inwardly while looking at her with a wary look and unconsciously try to back away from her.

"Hey! I'm really not a mind reader, okay! And beside, even though if I am a mind reader, I'm just gonna read your mind and didn't do anything to harm you. No need to act like I was gonna hurt you or something like that you…you Whinkingblond!"

Yeah that's true. Blondie sure not gonna hurt me. I'm sure of that. But how you explain that you can know perfectly what I'm thinking right now? And what the hell is Whinkingblond anyway? I said inwardly while glaring at her.

"I can see it from your expression okay! Is not to hard to read your very creative expression. And Whinkingblond is whinning sulking blondie. Why I called you that, is because you keep whinning all the time. And when your whinning is ignored, you will start sulking. I even sometime can see an imaginary mushroom at the top of your head while you are sulking. And for the blondie part, I believe I didn't need to explain to you the reason, right?" she said while looking at my head.

The hell? Whinning? Sulking? And what worse is, imaginary mushroom? Is my head really looks like that when I'm sulking? I unconsciously touch my head try to see if there is really a mushroom in my head. Wait…I don't sulking…err…maybe sometimes. Arrggghh…Why the hell I keep whinning and sulking nowadays? I never like that before. I start to act like this since…since…ahh! Since I meet that Blondie. It must be some virus which Blondie infected toward my brain. Yeah that must be it. I thought while looking at Blondie accusingly. Hmmm…I want to know if she can tell what's I'm thinking right now. Bet she won't know. Muahahaha.

"What? Don't put the blame on me with your not so cool behaviour okay! It's not my fault you start to acted like a little kid with your constant whinning and sulking. Don't try to denied it. Because all of us here can see it too. You definitely suit of that nickname. WHIN. KING. BLOND. But about that mushroom…I just add it to tease you. No need to check your head. There's no mushroom in there." she said while giggle.

"But what about the virus you spread to me?" Blondie, Frosch and Lector look at me with a questioning look.

"What virus?" She said while try to think about what kind of virus I'm talking about. And when her face expression suddenly change into a recognition face, she looks at me with a mocked expression. "It's definitely not a virus. Are you stupid or what? There's no way that kind of a virus exist. Maybe sometimes I will whinning and sulking. But I definitely not infected my behaviour to you! I'm sure it's YOU who copy my behaviour."

WHAT? Me…!The Great Sting Eucliffe. Copy your behaviour? No way, Blondie! I said inwardly and snort at her accusation.

"Yeah…yeah…You not copy my behaviour. It is just in there. Right there in your blood. Is just that you don't have an suitable environment to show those 'cute' side of yours yet."

Environment? Oh yeah. Sabertooth. I need to acted tough and bad ass if I want to fit and be respected there. I nodded my head. Kinda agree with her logic. But…did I heard she called me cute? And why she is laughing right now? She must be lost on her mind right now and became crazy. Look…!Even Lector and Frosch look at her weirdly.

"Who said I'm crazy?!" She suddenly yell at me, make me startle while unconsciously make a not cool "Eeppp" sound which make that damn cute, sexy, ughh…damn Blondie laughed even harder. Even Frosch joining Blondie in the 'let's laughing at Sting weird startle voice' group. And Lector…Lector! Why you laughing at me too? I can see it even though you try to hide it with your little hand err paw of yours. I look at him with a mix expression of angry, disbelief, and hurt look.

"And who make a rule that someone can't laugh when they heard or see something funny? It's not my sons fault that they can't help to laughing at your cute startle voice, Whinkingblond."

"Wow, mommy. Fro and Lector feel very curious why you keep talking to Sting-kun as thought you can hear what he said in his mind? Are you a mind reader, mommy?" Frosch asked that Blondie with an awe expression like she is some kind of goddess. Even Lector look at her with that same expression too. How the hell you do that Blondie? Don't tell me she do something to the exceeds to make them attached to her? Maybe she hex them? Urgghh Blondie glaring sure is scary. Don't tell me she knew what I'm thinking right now? Huhhh? She's nodding her head now. Than that's mean she really really knew? *Lucy nodded again*

"Hieeekkk…" I startle again unconsciously while shiver looking at Blondie face which is laughing so hard like now. Damn that Blondie. I'm sure she is a mind reader. She just won't admit it. And of course the exceeds join the Blondie in laughing group again. Uhh how many times I have to embaressed myself until you spare me oh the cruel fate? I start to sulking unaware that their laugh even louder when they see my face. Lector even didn't try to hide his laughter now. He openly…Yup openly laughing at me. Me. The Great Sting Eucliffe. Which is been praised all the time before by my exceed. But now…not even he's try to defend my honor, he even join that mind reader Blondie to laughing at me. And when I thought that I can't emberassed myself even more, the others dragon slayer decide to come back and check on us. I just pray to my lucky star that Blondie didn't told them about my 'cute' shriek. Please…please...Blondie. Don't tell them anything. I know you can read my mind. Even though at first I freak out and feel annoying that you can read my mind, but now I really don't mind you can read my mind as long as you don't tell them what happen.

"What are you laughing at, Bunny Girl?" Oohh. Why do you want to know, Blackie? Hehehe. Yeah, Blackie. That's sure is good nickname right? And than I remember that Blondie can read my mind so I look at her. I want to know wether she think my nickname to Gajeel is creative or not. But she's just raising her eyebrows at me with a confuse face. Now she acted like she can't read my mind. Great. Oh…I know. She must be didn't want the other to know her other magic. The mind reading magic.

"It's nothing, Mihi Cat. This Whinkingblond over here is just tell some funny 'story' to us." Blondie say while quoting the story word. What the heck is Mihi Cat? And why Blondie always called him by that name? Hmmm... Maybe because Gajeel face looks like a cat? I looking at Gajeel while giggling. And why the hell I giggling? I should laughing not giggling like a girl. Blondie sure is a bad influence to me. I look accusingly at her while she glaring at me. Ahhaaa!I know she can read my mind. She must heard in my mind that I said she was a bad influence to me.

"Why the fu*k you giggling, Sting? You look so sissy right now you know?"

"I'm not sissy you…you…Mihi...err I meant Blackie!" I can't use the same nickname which Blondie already claim. She will definitely said that I've been uncreative and just copy her all the time.

"Hah…! You uncreative Whinkingblond! You must really like to copy me, huh? I know you want to called Gajeel with my nickname I give to him, right?" Blondie looking accusingly at me while the other smirking at me. Of course except Rogue and the exceeds. Rogue just emotionless like ever, but I thought that I kinda see him smirking a little. Hmm…Must be my imagination. And the exceeds, where the hell they are?

"Eh…? Where are Frosch and Lector, Laxus nii?" Blondie… Oh Blondie…Why you still denied that you have that annoying skill? But thanks for asking what's on my mind, blon…err Luce. Damn... Now I even can't called her Blondie in my mind anymore. But I already called her Blondie so many times already, doesn't that meant that my hair…Oh fu*k. I holding my hair protectively while looking terrified at Luce. The others just looking weirdly at me like I have a three heads. But Luce looking at me confuse for a while and not long after, a look of realization can be seen on her face. She must be realize now that I keep called her Blondie in my mind. Maybe she is not realize it before until me… myself reminds her. Why the hell I reminds her about that? And now she looking at me with an evil looks on her face. Damn. Me and my big mouth. Err…not big mouth. I even don't said it. I just think about it in my mind. So it should be: me and my big mind. Yeah…that's the right sentence. But when I said it right that, isn't that meant that I have a great mind? A big mind is meant that a great mind. A great mind is meant that I'm smart or maybe a genius, right? Muahahaha.

"They already go back to your tent, Luce. At first they don't want to go back because they said they want to wait for you. But I said that you need to talk something important to Sting in private. They understand and go back to sleep first. Luce…I think maybe we should go back to Magnolia tomorrow. I'm afraid there's something wrong with his head. Maybe Jiemma or Minerva do something heavy damaged to his brain?"

"What do you meant, Laxus nii?"

"Just look at him, Luce! He's laughing like a mad person like now. I'm worry about my safety. I doubt I can sleep with ease with a mad person next to me. You better help this two fix their problem as soon as you can! I don't want to sleep next to this… this...what you called this mad man earlier? Whin…Winking…what? And what the meaning of it?"

"Whinkingblond is whinning sulking blondie. I give him this nickname because it suit him very well. You can see that he keeps on whinning, right? 'I'm bored. I want to eat this. I want to eat that. My legs hurt. And yada yada yada…' After that he will start sulking if we ignore his whinning. And for the blondie part, I'm sure you know why I put that in my nickname to him. I want him to taste his own medicine because he keeps calling me Blondie. So Whinkingblond is the most suited nickname for him."

"What are you saying, blon..." Uh I forget about my hair safety. "Luce. I'm not a Whinkingblond. It's not fair that I can't called you Blondie while you can." I start to sulk unconsciously.

"See…! I'm right when I give him that nickname, right?" Luce pointing at me while looking at the other dragon slayers and the other just nodded their head while looking at me. I'm just sulking even more while grumbling, "unfair" over and over.

"Uhhh, Sting. I'm not called you Blondie! I call you Whinkingblond. I add a 'whin' and 'king' words too. That's even not a 'blondie' word. People even won't know that the 'blon' word is refer to a Blondie. And by the way, you do understand what I explain to you right?"

"I doubt it, Bunny Girl. He doesn't look like a bright person. To bad his brain is not like his magic. Maybe you've been deceive by his magic because even though his light dragon slayer magic is bright, his brain is definitely not bright. Gihi."

"What do you say, Blackie Cat?"

"Umm…Sting. I think the Blackie cat nickname is more suitable for Gajeel exceed. Because Lily is a black exceed."

"What? Really? Well, I will just called you Blackie than." I said while smirking at him.

"Tch…What ever, Whinkingblond!"

"Hey! You can't called me that, Blackie!"

"And why the fu*k I can't called you Whinkingblond while you can called me Blackie?"

"It's because…because…Ahaa! It's because that was Luce nickname for me. You need to called me with another nickname you uncreative Blackie." Yeah. That was Luce said when I almost called Gajeel with Mihi Cat. Uncreative!

"Are you sure about that, Whinkingblond? Bunny Girl over here have an inspiration to give you that nickname, half of it because I mention it earlier. Right, Bunny Girl?" Blackie smirking at me while glancing at Luce.

"Well, what Mihi Cat said is true. I found his nickname for Sting is kinda funny. And since this Whinkingblond over here keeps annoying me, I decide to use what Mihi Cat said about Sting nickname back than and made it into a short version. We can say that this was a collaboration nickname. Since Mihi Cat have a part in the creation of your nickname, than that's meant Mihi Cat can call you Whinkingblond too," Luce said while nodding and I just can stare wide eyes with my mouth open slightly at her. Now she is giggling while looking at my expression. My face is not that funny, right?

"Luce?" Laxus called her while raising his eyebrows slightly while Luce just shaking her head before saying, "There is Frosch and Lector before." Laxus just nodded and pointing his wrist. What's wrong with his wrist?

"Maybe 30 or more?"

What 30? Now they talked with a code? Or…Laxus already knew that Luce have a mind reading magic so he's talking with her in his mind. Yeah…that must be it. Not long after that, they all leaving my tent after Laxus said that it was time to sleep. They all leaving me alone with…Luce? Why the hell she is still here? I thought Laxus say that it's time to sleep? So…shouldn't the one who stay here with me is Rogue?

"I need to talk to you about something, Sting. And incase you wonder why Rogue is not here, because we change the sleeping arrangement temporary. So tonight Rogue will sleep with Mihi Cat and you will sleep with Laxus nii. And I know you must be curious about our gesture, right? Laxus pointing at his wrist as a gesture to a watch. He want to ask me how long I need to talk to you. I said 30 or more. That means 30 minutes."

"You know that you can stop pretend that you don't have a mind reading magic right, Luce?"

"I will stop it IF…you stop voicing what's on your mind with your face expression. Speaking of reading mind, how many times did you called me Blondie on your mind, Whinkingblond?" she said while looking at me with a scrowl. I gulped nervously and try to acted innocence. I see she close her eyes and massage her temple. She than sigh loudly and said, "Even though it's a very tempting topic to be discuss, but I will just let it go this time. But…Don't you dare to called me Blondie again. Even in your mind. You understand me, Whinkingblond?" She look at me with her big brown eyes which is maybe look pretty if she's not glaring at me right now.

"Yes, maam!" I said while saluting at her. She sure is almost scary than Minerva sometimes. But of course that bit*h Minerva is much worse than that blon…Luce. There. I'm not slip up even though in my mind. Now Luce don't have an excuse to punish me.

"Okay. I just have 30 minutes to talk to you before Laxus nii come back. I guess we doesn't have the time to talk about useless stuff. I will talk to you first. Please try to not interrupt me and let me tell you everything I need to say first. It's that ok with you?"

"Yeah. Just spill out, Luce." I really curious now. What she want to talk about. It's sound so serious and important. My guts told me that this have something to do about Rogue. And it's really true. Lucy told me all of her conversation with Rogue about future Rogue. How is Rogue feeling after what he heard from Laxus and Blackie. About his guilty feeling toward Luce and me. And when Luce told me about how Rogue felt when he knew that my attitude toward him change, I feel slightly guilty. But how can I tell Lucy that what's make my relationship with Rogue became awkward was because of my insecurity. I afraid of been left behind. Or even if they don't left me behind, what if they stop to talked to me after me and Rogue join Fairy Tail?

"I… I don't know how to say it, Luce." What if she laughed at my insecurities. It will more embaressing than my girly shriek or giggling before.

"I need to know what you feeling right now, Sting. Do you still consider Rogue as your best friend?"

"Of course I do."

"Than I suggest you to talk to him about how you feel. Tell him why you acted like that to him. About your worry, your sadness, your anxious. Tell him about everything. And asked him about how he feel even though you already know it from me. But I suggest you to asked him again. Listen directly from his mouth. See with yourself his emotion and his feeling with your own eyes. Beside, it will make Rogue feel that you also care about him by asking about his feeling."

"Rogue is not that type of person. He will never told other people about his feeling."

"Than what about me? Are you implied that I lied to you about my conversation with Rogue?"

"No. It's not that. I just…I found it's hard to believe that he can open up so much to you. It's not like you are a bad person or something like that. But you two just meet and he already tell you everything. While with me, he even not talked that much when our relationship still in normal term."

"Do you want to know why?" I just look at her and shaking my head.

"That's because you never try to. You feel that you didn't need to do some useless talk. You never knew that talking can solve a difficult problem so easily. With talking, you can reduce your pain and problem. Not just for you, but for him too. I know that Rogue is the silent type. But fortunately, you are not. You are a birdy type which keep tweeting all day long."

"Yeah, like you can talk yourself. You definitely is a birdy type too."

"I know that! And I'm not insulting you. Stop acted like a child." She glaring at me while I feel like a child been scold by his mother.

"Back to the topic. Since you two are a different type, that's why you are compatible right? Imagine if you are like Rogue. Silent and gloomy. That way, you both will find it very difficult to interact. But since you are a talking type, you should take the initiative to talk to him first. You should show how you feel to him. Talked to him about it. Sure sometimes you can show it by your action. But sometimes, people also need to hear it to make them believe and understand. And don't worry about Rogue. I already convice him to talk to you about his feeling. He even worry that you will refuse to talk to him. Funny that both of you have a same thought, huh?!"

"Rogue really think like that? He really think that I will refuse to talk to him?"

"Yeah. He must feel like that because of your sudden change of behaviour toward him. And he even sneak in to my tent because he knew that you can't sleep because of him. He knew that you usually will sleep deeply when your head get a contact with a pillow. So when he see that you are not sleeping yet, he knew it must because of him. Since your injury need so much rest, he decide to sneak into my tent and let you sleep peacefully."

"He knew about that?" Now I feel more guilty at him. I thought he won't know when I pretending to sleep. "It's not entirely because of him that I cannot sleep." Lucy just raised her eyebrows and ask me, "And…?"

"Promise me that you won't laughed at me or tell the others about what I will said to you."

Lucy nodded and said, "I promises. And celestial mage never break her promises. So can you tell me now?"

"I…I just afraid that you guys will leave me behind. If I fall asleep, you guys will take the opportunity to leave me alone. I know the reason you try to found us was just to warned Rogue to protect Frosch. You want to prevent Rogue to became evil in the future. Your main reason to find us is just Rogue. Blackie even already talk to him like they are a long lost best friend. And me? I don't know anyone in Fairy Tail. Yes I know Natsu-san. But you know that I don't really give a good impression when the first time we meet each others right? And now, I even annoyed you so much. What if you decide to…to…"

"Okay. Stop it. I guess I'm pretty much knew what this is all about." She sigh while smiling softly at me which make me blushed a little. "I never knew that you are that stupid, Sting."

"Hey…!"

"Shush…Just let me finish first. I don't know why in the Earthland you thought that we will leave you behind? And if me, Laxus nii, and Mihi Cat decide to leave you, I'm sure Rogue and Lector will never do that to you, especially Lector. You do know that Lector really like you so much and think of you like his father, right? Rogue also would never do that to you. If he intend to leave you behind, than shouldn't he won't care by your change behaviour toward him and be worried about your injured? Baka...Please have more faith in yourself and to your friends. You are not that bad too make people want to leave you. And your friends is also not that type to leave their friends behind you know!"

"But Lector already became your adoptive son. And Rogue…He looks more closer to you than me right now. What if you provoke them to leave me behind?"

"And why would I do that?" Luce said and I can see the corner of her eyes twichted slightly.

"Because maybe you will eventually get sick when I keep unconsciously teasing and bothering you?" I said with a sheepish look at her.

"Baka. If I really provoke the others like that just because someone keep teasing and bothering me, than I shouldn't be at Fairy Tail right now. I should already leave Fairy Tail because almost all of the member in the guild keep teasing and bothering me all the time."

"Almost all?" I can't believe that all the member in Fairy Tail can do that to her. Maybe she just lie or she just exaggerate it. "Like who? And how?"

"Hehh…Curious so much?" She said with a teasing look in her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I look with a slight irritated look at her.

Luce just giggle at me and said, "Well, I don't mind to tell you. My team which is Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charle always barging at my apartment without being invited. Of course Wendy and Charle not barging willingly. Erza dragged them to come to my house. Yeah…I'm sure it's not really a big deal if they just barging to my apartment and didn't do anything. But Natsu decide to eat all of my food. Happy decide to sharpen his nail in my apartment wall and keep calling me fat all the time. Gray eat all my ice cream and reading my novel without permission. Erza didn't do much beside do an inspection to my underwear collection. But when Natsu and Gray start they occasional brawl, Erza will try to intervere and you know what the consequence is? A damage to my apartment which I don't own. I just rent it and every damage to the apartment will be fix by me. That was just my team. At the guild, Gajeel always call me Bunny girl. Bickslow call me cosplayer queen. Laxus call me Blondie. Mirajane always try to matchmake me with every guys in the guild. Juvia always called me Love Rival and try to drown me everytime she see me talk to Gray. And Cana always…" Lucy keep blabbering before I decide to stop her. "Woah…Woah...Okay. That's enough, Luce. I never knew so many people like to tease and bothering you." I look at her with an amused expression. Wow…she must really popular in Fairy Tail huh. I don't know what to say. Doesn't that means after I join Fairy Tail, I can keep teasing her like what the others do?

"You know Sting. The truth is, I feel confuse why future Rogue decide to killed you. Didn't you two is a best friend? So even though when Frosch die, shouldn't he still have you at his side? Why he want to killed the only person left at his side?" Lucy put her index finger, tapping at her chin and tilted her head to the side. Gee how do I know why he do that. And how can she look so cute just by doing that gesture?

"Maybe because your relationship it's just like that you know. Just by each other side but never communicated? On other people eyes, you two are a twin dragon slayer. But in reality, is just a public status. Hmmm…if I have a person always by my side and knew that person for so many years, my relationship to that person definitely not just a best friend. Maybe we already as close as a sisters or siblings. Maybe because you two never really talked to each other about your feeling, so your present didn't affect him so much like Frosch present. Frosch was a talkative person like you. But the different between you two is, he talk all the time to Rogue. When he see something bothering Rogue or when Rogue feel sad, Frosch always asked him what happen and try to cheer him up. I'm sure you never do that, right? Even though you two are friends for so many years, but you two acted like you just merely know each other and feel doubt to show your feeling."

I just can listen to what Luce said quietly because I know that what all she's said to me is true. I never really try to talked about my feeling to Rouge. We are best friends for so many years but our bonds is not as close like Luce and Laxus who's just a few days ago become siblings from what I heard from Lector. But Luce sure is a very talkative person. The good thing is she's not like other girls who like to gossip. She doesn't told the other about my 'cute' startle voice even though she can do that to tease or embaressed me infront of the others. Maybe that's why Rogue willing to tell her anything? I feel kinda sad when I think that Rogue more open up to Luce rather than me. It should be me who he is more open up too. But…isn't talking more like a girl stuff? Girls always talk all the time. Ughhh. Doesn't that make me looks like a sissy like what Blackie said?

"Maybe if you more open up to him and stop assuming that talked about your feeling will make you look like a girl, he will open up to you too?" Damn…I forget that Lucy is a mind reader. "And I believe no one will say that talking your problem to your friend is a sissy either."

Stop reading my mind you...you…witch…! Yeah I will just called her witch from now on. But if I just call her witch, I think is not so cool. Witch Blondie? Hmmm…Luce make my nickname by cutting the words so…Widie. Yeah…! Widie. Witch Blondie. How about that, Widie! A creative nickname for you, right? I look at Widie while raising my eyebrows asking her opinion about my new nickname to her.

"What? How many times I need to tell you that I'm not a mind reader? You need to tell what's on your mind so other people can understand what you thinks and how you feel, baka Whinkingblond!"

"Stop pretending already, Widie! Why you keep denying that you have a mind reading magic? Or you think that I'm an idiot which can't tell what is a lie and what is the truth?"

"Okay, what the hell is 'Widie'? A new nickname for me?"

"Widie is Witch Blondie. Now I can called you Blondie again, muahahaha."

"Why the heck you called me witch?" Widie said while raising her eyebrows.

"Because you acting like a witch. You can read other people mind. You hex Lector and Frosch so they attached to you and became your adopted sons. And maybe you hex Rogue too so he open up to you? Oh…oh… not to mention Laxus…" Before I can finish my sentence, I heard some "Lucy Chop" and felt dizy. I even can see so many stars flying around me.

"You baka, Whinkingblond! Now I kinda hope that I knew some spell so I can hex you and change you into a pig right now."

"Okay…okay. I will change your nickname. Just please don't turn me into a pig." I said while looking at her and feel slightly terrified. I'm not sure wether she's really didn't know or just pretend that she didn't know anything about hex or change people into animal. But what should I called her now? There must a blondie words in the nickname too. Damn that 'Lucy Chop'. My head still feel dizy right now. She sure is violent girl. Choping people, kicking people, and not to mention her maid spirit who constantly asking for punishment. Maybe…she really punish…

"Okay. Stop right there you, Whinkingblond." I just stare wide eyes at her. Shit! I forget she is a mind reader. "I know you think something bad about me right now. And no…!I still can't read your mind. I know that because I can see it from your face. But maybe I really need to learn that ability since you insist that I'm a mind reader? Maybe I have an ability to learn that magic? What do you think, Whinkingblond?"

"PLEASE DON'T! So you really is not a mind reader?" She just nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Now I kinda can see a tick mark on her head. Why she is angry just because I need to make sure that she is not tricking me?

"Really, really?" now she's raising her hand ready to chop me again. "Okay. I understand. I believe you. Please don't chop me again Queen Lucy." My terrified face soon change into a smirk when I see her flushed face. "Well I guess I will call you Queen Lucy than."

"It's too…too long! Beside, why you need to give me another nickname? Just called me Luce."

"Nope. Didn't you said that it's uncreative to use other people nickname? So I will called you with the nickname which I created just for you. Hmmm…if you said that Queen Lucy was too long, than how if I call you QueLu?" Lucy shake her head while she said, "It's weird."

"Luen?" Again Lucy shake no.

"Quency?"

"Can you be a little more creative?"

Grrr…This little bit*h. It's my nickname to her. So, isn't she doesn't have a right to object? Yeah…! She doesn't have a right to object!

"Widie than! If you refuse to be called Queen Lucy. Than I will just call you Witch Blon…"

"Lucy Chop!"

"Awww…! Aww…! Oh there's a stars again." I shake my head, try to dismiss the stars which is surrounded my head. Damn that witch. "How about Vitch? It's suit you very well." I said while rubbing my head with an annoyed look.

"And what's the meaning of 'Vitch' ?" she raised her eyebrows while she pointing her hand ready to chop me again if my answer not satisfied her. See…! See….!That nickname is really suit for you. The 'Vi' refer to Violent, Vicious, and Villain. You are so violent and vicious like a villain by keep chopping me like I'm some kind of vegetables. And for the 'tch' refer to the witch. Who else act violent, vicious, and villain? No one else except a witch. It's suit you well, Vitch. But if I value my head, I need to find something which will make her satisfied. But what? Oh Kami sama. Please help me from this violence, vicious, and villain witch in front of me.

"Oi…Whinkingblond. I'm still waiting for your answer. Or you want me to chop you again so you will answer me?"

"Kyaaaa….! You…violence…vicious…villain…witch…" Oopppss in the middle of my train of thought and been force to answer suddenly, I forgot that those words can not been said out loud if I'm still value my head. I look at her evil witch face and know that now I'm doom.

"Did you just said 'kyaaa' right now?" Vitch said while looking at me with an amuse expression. But she seems to process what I said to her because she's now looking at me while smile evily and take her key while said, "I open thee gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Why the hell she called that S/M (AN: S/M is Sadistic Masochist) maid?

"Punishment time, Hime?" Yep…She definitely a S/M maid with her trademark 'punishment' thingy.

"No, Virgo. But someone else need to be punish because he keep insulting me." Vitch smirk evily while pointing at me. Now that S/M maid looking at me with sparkle in her eyes. Oh my…who's gonna help me now?

"Oii…Luce. You know that I still bad injured right? You can't punish me right now. You will make my condition worse. If my condition worse, we can go back to Magnolia as you planned." I try to convice her to not punish me. At least not when I'm in this condition because I can't defend myself.

"I know that, Whinkingblond. I will just punish you mentally. Not physically. You can rest assure that you won't feel even a slight pain from my punishment." Yeah right. Now I was more terrified than before because she chuckle like a crazy witch like now.

"Now, Virgo. I want you to change his bandage. And after that….*psst… psst…psst.*"

"Understood, Hime." And she leave just right that. What the…? From an unknown reason, I really have a bad feeling about that 'psst…psst…psst' part which I can't hear clearly.

Poof. That maid come back with a first aid kit and some…clothes? Maybe Vitch want to change her clothes? And why Vitch turn away from me? Oh yeah. Virgo need to change a bandage in my body and legs. She help me to strip my clothes. So after bandaging me, I try to reach my old clothes but that S/M maid immediately snatch it from my hand and toss far away from my reach.

"What the? What do you think you doing you S/M err I meant Virgo?"

"What did you said, Whinkingblond? What did you just called Virgo?"

"I didn't said anything, Vi…Luce. Must be just your imagination." I laughly nervously at her while rubbing the back of my neck. While Virgo still emotionless as ever. Just like Rogue. I wonder who is copied who? But I think since Virgo is a spirit and live longer than Rogue, I guess it's Rogue who copied Virgo emotionless face. Maybe Rogue seen Virgo before when he is still a child and think that Virgo emotionless face is cool so he copied it?

I didn't realized that Virgo dress me with the clothes she bring earlier. I just aware that I already fully clothed when I heard some giggling. I look up and saw that Lucy is giggling while looking at me or precisely looking at my clothes. What's wrong with my clothes? Did Virgo dress me in a clown clothes? But when I look down at my clothes…I think the clown clothes is much better than this clothes. That Vitch dress me in a Lolita dress. "The fu*k! Did you think it's okay to dressed the mighty Sting in this girly dress you violent witch?"

"What did you say, Whinkingblond?"

"Did I said that out loud or you heard it in my mind?" I stare at Vitch with a terrified eyes. Already forget about my humiliation been dress with a Lolita dress. I guess I unconsciously said that out loud huh?

"I guess your punishment is not enough huh, Whinkingblond?" The Vitch take out another golden key when Laxus decide to come in. He looking at Vitch with a questioning look when he saw she about to call her spirit. Then he look at me. *Blink…Blink…Blink* And he laughed really hard while one hand clutching at his side and one hand pointing at me. "So, I guess that you have that kind oh hobby to dress like a girl, huh?"

"Shut up, Laxus! Ask your imouto what she do to me. And can you help me…"

Before I can finish my sentence, Vitch already in position while saying, "I open thee gate of the…" But before Vitch can finish her chanted, suddenly there is a bright light blinding me. And when I open my eyes, there stood a ginger haired man in a black suit with a red tie appears. When he saw Vitch, he immediately kneel with one legs infront of her while kissing one of her hand and said, "Your knight in shinning armor is already here, Princess! What can I do for you?"

"Loki! I'm not calling you. I try to summon Cancer. Not you, Leo!" Vitch looks slightly agitated while glaring at her spirit, Loki or Leo. I don't know which one is his true name. Vitch is so inconsistent. At first she call him Loki. But after that she called him Leo. And wait a second. Did she just said that she intend to called Cancer? Cancer is her spirit which she mention earlier when I keep calling her Blondie, right? The one who is gonna do something to my precious hair?

"But, Princess. It's not fair that you just keeps calling Virgo. You rarely called me nowadays. Your knight is felt hurt because his Princess never called him again." Orange Man said while trying to hug her. Hahaha. Yeah Orange Man. From now on, that spirit will be called Orman (AN: Orman = Orange Man) by me. Errr back to the topic. Orman almost fall when Vitch move to the side and try to get away from Orman hug. Hmmm…I wonder why Vitch didn't want to get a hug by that orman? He is quiet handsome in my opinion. But of course not more handsome than me The Great Sting Eucliffe. I smirk while looking at Orman.

"Loki…You know you just can open your gate on your own right? And you just open your own gate a few days ago when I asked Virgo to bring me some training clothes. Beside, I called Virgo because she was the perfect one right now to help me with 'something'. And what do you think in your small brain of yours right now, Whinkingblond? Did you think that I already forgot to punish you?" Vitch than start to chuckle evily.

"Now, her chuckle is sure creepy." I unconsciously said it out loud.

"Oh yeah? And if you think that my chuckle is creepy, just you wait to see the punishment I will give too you soon."

"Help me…" I said with a pleading look at Laxus. He just chuckle while looking amusedly at Vitch. Than I look at S/M maid. She look angry and envious at me. Why?

"Err…Virgo? What did I do to you? Why you looking at me like that? And by the way, can you do something to help me. Do you have any advice what should I do so Vitch…err I meant your Hime over there didn't punish me again?"

"You should feel happy right now, Sting sama. Hime never punish me even though I keep asking her for a punishment. And Hime even look so eager to punish you. Can you give me any advice about what should I do so Hime will punish me?" S/M maid said while looking at me with her emotionless loo. Appareantly when I called Luce a Vitch, she heard it very clearly and called Cancer right away. Of course it make me feel more panicked than before. If Laxus and Virgo can't help me than maybe Orman can? I look at him with a panick look. "Any advice so I can get away from been punish?"

"And why should I help you when obviously it is your own fault for insulting my beautiful Princess here by calling her a witch?" Orman smirking at me. Damn you Orman.

"What can I do for you, Lucy. Ebi."

"Ebi? Isn't Cancer is a crab? And shouldn't he say 'crabby' instead of 'ebi'?" I unconsciously said what's on my thought out loud again while looking at Cancer. He sure looks like a crab. But the things that make me anxious is the scissors on his hands which keeps making snip… snip…sounds. Vitch just glaring at me while she start to whispering to Cancer about my punishment. Oh my … I need to do something. And fast. "Come on guys. Any advice please? I will owe you one." I'm looking at Laxus and Loke or Leo or Orman or whatever his name is right now. Virgo will definitely useless. She's even envious of me because I'll get punished but she is not. Laxus just looking at me. But he seem like he is trying to think some useful advice. "Think quickly, Sparky!" Laxus raised his eyebrow at me. "Okay then Loly Blonde. You think the advice yourself. Why should I help the one who's insulting me? Now that the pitied feeling I felt for you vanish, I feel really curious what creative punishment my imouto will give to you." Laxus said while smirk evily at me. Laxus…how could you leave me now? Tch…Fine then. I don't need your help. Now I understand what people said, 'like brother like sister' meant. Their wicked personality is sure the same. No wonder their can be a siblings. But I still have Orman at my side, right? He looks like a smart man.

"Fine. I will give you an advice. But this meant you owe me one, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Or…I meant, Loki." I decide to just call him Loki than.

"What's that 'Or' thing you want to called me before?"

"Forget it for now, Loki. Quick. The advice!" I see Cancer poofing away. But I'm sure Vitch is definitely up to something like Virgo earlier. She go back to the spirit world just to bring back Lolita dress for me. I'm sure Cancer must be prepare some hair color and something like that for me. I still remember she said she will dyed my hair into pink color like Natsu-san.

"Quick, Loki!" Orman just laugh seeing my panicked look.

"Tsk...tsk…tsk…Such impatient little boy. No, I mean such impatient little girl. You know, I actually kinda curious what will my princess do to punish you, Sting."

"Loki…!" And Cancer come back just like my prediction. Hands full of hair product.

"Okay… okay. It's actually so simple. Why don't you do like what Virgo mention to you before?"

"And what exactly Virgo mention to me? I can't remember anything except for her constant 'punishment' thing."

Orman snicker at me before he said, "Didn't she asking you wether you want to become siblings with Princess or not earlier? If you become her brother, I'm sure she won't punish you anymore. She have a soft spot for her family. And of course one less competitor to win my princess heart." I just can stare wide eyes at him. Became Vitch brother? But…but…I have a little crush on her too. If I became her brother, than it's meant I can pursue her anymore. She is sure is my type. But her personality…ugh…I'm not sure I can survive with her violence personality. Not to mention the 'punishment' she will give me all the time when I tease her. Damn that Orman. I'm sure he give me this advice to kick me from the 'Luce potential boyfriends list'. He just want take Vitch for himself. That damn pervert orange jerk.

"So are you really sure if I became her brother, she won't punish me because she have a soft spot for her family?" Orman just nodded while glancing at Cancer which is ready to do something to my awesome hair.

"Fine than. For the sake of my hair." I mutter softly. Afraid that Vitch can hear me and decide to punish me more.

"Vi…err I mean Luce. Please listen to me for a while." I said try to maintain my puppy dog eyes at her. I hope this is work.

"Speak." Vitch said while crossing her arm at her huge chest.

"Do you still remember about what Virgo said to me earlier when we eat dinner?" She just raised her eyebrows so I decide to talked again. "She mention wether I want to became your brother or not."

"And…?"

"And after I think about it, I guess it's not that bad to became your brother."

"What's that supposed 'not that bad' meant ?"

Ughhh you damn Vitch. Can't you just accept it without asking so much question? Now I need to find a reason why it is not bad to became her brother. I'm looking at Orman. Asking for some help. He just shrugged his shoulder before he advert his eyes and looking at Lucy with a heart on his eyes. That useless playboy orange man.

"Well…When I said it's not that bad to became your brother, is because…because…" Think Sting. Come on…any reason…mmm…Ahh! "It's because we are both blonde. People will believe when I said that we are siblings because we both are blonde. And Laxus too. Perfect right. We can became err…TBS. The Blonde Siblings. Hey…that's cool, right? Hmmm…I'm quite proud of myself. Maybe we can make a team together when I join Fairy Tail? Our team name will be TBS. What do you think?" I said while looking at Vitch and Laxus.

Vitch looking at me with a contemplated face while Laxus look at me weirdly. "Who said that I will accepted you to became my little brother? Luce even haven't agree to became your imouto yet. And not to mention your lame reason. Seriously? You feel it's not bad to became me and Luce siblings just because our same hair colour? If all the person with a blonde hair can became our siblings, doesn't that meant Rufus can be our siblings too?"

Damn you, Laxus. Why do you need to be such a jerk in this crucial time.

"I'm ready, Lucy. Do you still want to proceed with your plan? Because if we still proceed to your plan, the three of you won't be able to make a TBS team. Ebi."

"Just wait a minute, Cancer. I will heard his reason first. But don't go back yet."

"Sure, Lucy. Ebi."

Hmmm… I wonder if all Vitch spirits have a weird remark like Cancer with his 'ebi', Virgo with her 'punishment' thing, and the pink lamb lady with her 'summimasen' thing. But I don't hear Orman said any funny remark. Why the hell all of them still looking at me? Oh yeah. I still need another reason beside the same hair colour thing because of that damn Laxus.

"Of course it isn't just that. Beside our hair colour, each of us was awesome in the different place. Laxus with his giant body…Awww!What do you think you doing giant… Aww! Okay...okay…stop zapping me with your lightning. I am an injured person for goodness sake. You should doting me. Not torture me like your…I meant, like our imouto here."

"I'm not torture you. I'm just chopping your head. And that's because you keep insulting me." Vitch grumble while looking slightly guilty. Ehh…? Looks like what Orman said is true. When I said that she is my imouto, her attitude change immediately. She feel guilty now. Than that's mean I already accepted to became her brother without need to give another reason, right?

"I forgive you, Vi…I mean…err…" Damn. I need to find a cute nickname for her now. I can't keep provoked her if I value my hair. Since she is now my imouto, than how if I called her Lilu?

"Lilu than." I said while all of them looking at me with a question look.

"I thought you gonna call me Vitch again? But what's Lilu mean?" Vitch said while looking at me while pouting slightly. Oh my...Is she pouting right now? Before I mention about the siblings matter, if I slip out and insulting her unconsciously, she will definitely chop me right now. But now she just pouting at me. No more Lucy Chop. I feel like I want to dancing right now. To bad I have a broken legs. So the dancing thing will be postponed until my legs healed completely.

"Lilu mean little Lucy. I give you that nickname because you are now my little sister and you are the youngest from the three of us. So start from now on, you are my cute and sweet little Lucy." I see Orman looking wide eyes at me. How's that, Orman? Smooth, right? You never know that I can sweet talk too, huh? Look at Lilu face? She's blushing right now. So cute…and adorable, and sexy, and….Arghhh…Stop it, Sting. She is out of reach now. She is my imouto and I can have a romantic feeling toward her anymore. Too bad huh. But well…at least now my awesome hair is safe.

"So you agree to accept him to became our siblings, Luce? But he haven't give a reasonable answer as why it's not that bad to became your brother." Laxus said while glancing at Lilu. Grrr…that jerk bulky sparky. Why you always keep try to remaind her about that unnecessary thing?

"Hmmm…I guess it's ok, Laxus nii. It's good to have another sibling in our family. The more the merrier, right?"

"Well, if you said it right that, than you won't mind if we added another person into our little family, right?" Laxus ask while smirking. I wonder who is Laxus talking about.

"Another person? Who is it, Laxus nii?"

"The one who is eavesdropped outside our tent." Laxus said while smirking and looking at the entrance of the tent.

I also looking at the tent entrance and start to sniff. I know this scent. Hehh...I didn't expect that person also want to became Lilu brother. I thought he have a romantic feeling to Lilu?

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow**:

**Lizz Cold 790**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**Lizz Cold 790**

**Morning-Star57**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

**STING POV**

"What do you think, Metal Freak?" Laxus said while smirking.

Vitch, I mean Lilu. I should remember that her nickname was Lilu now. I can't keep insult my imouto right? What kind of brother I am if I insult my imouto? Ok…now Lilu gasp slightly and move her head quickly. I think I heard some crack when she move her head so quickly and staring at the tent entrance. Not long after, Blackie came into a view.

"Mihi Cat? Is it true?"

"What do you mean, Bunny Girl?" I'm definitely will ask Lilu why Blackie called her that.

"About what Laxus nii said." Lilu looks a little anxious right now. She is twiddling her index finger while looking shyly at Blackie. Damn…she is more cute when she is acting like that. Why she doesn't acting like that more often?

"What is Sparky said?" Blackie said while looking amused at Lilu shy attitude.

"Stop teasing my imouto, Metal Freak. You know exactly what's she meant. Didn't you eavesdropping long enough to know what happen. If you didn't want to left behind and became the only one who didn't have a special relationship with Luce…than you can go back to your tent and pretend that you didn't hear anything." Laxus smirking while looking at Blackie shock face.

"I'm definitely not eavedropping, Sparky. I'm just sitting at campfire while Whinkingblond over here start to talk about TBS. Beside, if you really planning to make team TBS, doesn't that meant I am not fit into your family thing?" Blackie said while he looked kinda sad. I wonder why?

"Hey, the 'B' in TBS can be meant Black instead of Blonde you know. So the B in TBS have a double meaning to it. Than how about this. The three of us," Lilu said while pointing at me and Laxus. "Will dye the tip of our hair or put a streaks with a black color, while you with a blonde color. That way, we both have a same color. Black and blonde or Blonde and black. What do you guys think?"

Blackie stare wide eyes at Lilu. Maybe he doesn't expect Lilu to said that. Sparky just smile at Lilu. And with a soft expression too. Creepy. I thought while shiver unconsciously. "Stop insulting our big brother, Sting nii! Instead of thinking useless things like insulting your siblings, why don't you think about my suggestion!"

"Kyaaa…" The hell this Lilu. You sure you are not lying to me about the mind reader thing? I look with a suspicious eyes at her. Than I heard Blackie, Orman, and Laxus laughing.

"No…!" she said while glaring at me. Than why you know what I'm thinking right now? I said in my mind and keep looking at her suspiciously. I try to ignore the other who laughing at my not cool shriek.

"Doesn't it kinda obvious. How many time do you need to ask me that? I already told you. From your expression." I raised one of my eyebrow at her. Still not feel really convice.

"Do you want me to chop you again, Sting nii? Maybe you will became less annoying if I chop your head?"

"No…no...I believe you, Lilu. Gee…no need to chop me everytime I ask you a question, okay!"

"The hell is that about, Whinkingblond? Did you really just 'kyaaa'?" Blackie asked after he stop laughing at me.

"You just been deceive by your own ear, Blackie." I said while whistling and avoid all the eyes which is look at me like I was a funny clown.

"Yeah…yeah…sure. Earlier, you giggle and now you shriek like a girl too. I'm really need to consider before I decide to join your family, Bunny Girl."

"Don't be like that, Mihi Cat. You cannot choose who you want to became your sibling you know. Beside, there will always one in the family which is kinda…you know…err…" I stop whistling and look at Lilu with a puppy dog eyes. "Special. Yeah special or maybe unique in the family." Well at least she is not called me idiot, girly or sissy. Special is good, right?

"Gihi. Yeah…he sure is 'special'. Alright, Bunny Girl. But if I became your brother, doesn't that mean you will stop called me Mihi Cat?"

"No way! I will stop call you Mihi Cat when you stop called me Bunny Girl. I will just add 'nii' word at the last of your nickname. And how about my suggestion earlier? Any complaint? If not, I will be the first to dye the tip of my hair. Because I already feel kinda sleepy right now."

" I don't really mind. But maybe we can put some black streaks instead just dye the tip? I thought that will be more cool." Laxus said while he shrugged.

"Mihi nii?" Blackie raised his eyebrow when he heard Lilu really add 'nii' at his nickname. He look at Lilu with a face that show that he's still doubt to highlight his hair. "Stop became a sissy like Whinkingblond over there, Metal Freak. You do know that Luce suggest this because of you, right?" Laxus looking at Blackie with a weird expression.

"Hey! Since when you start to called me Whinkingblond too, Sparky! And I'm not a sissy!" Than I start sulking at the corner because they all seems to agree to ignore me. "Gee… is this how you treat your brother? Ignoring me? Pretend that I'm not here? Hey…let's ignore, Sting." I keep mumbling while pouting with a gloomy aura.

"I'm sorry, Sting nii. There…there…we didn't meant to ignore you. Let's just do this, Sting Nii. We will give our puppy dog eyes at Mihi nii until he agree to highlight his hair. What do you think?" Lilu patting my head softly with her kind tone. How can I say no to the angel infront of me?

"Sure, Lilu. Anything for my little angel. Tehe.."

I can see from the corner of my eyes that Sparky and Blackie look at each other before looking weirdly at me. While Lucy just giggling cutely.

"The fu*k?! Stop doing that sissy blonde. Stop trying to damage our family image with your girly attitude. Well…since Luce and Metal Freak already claim Whinkingblond nickname for you, I will just call you 'Siblond' than." Sparky chuckle while looking at me. "From now on you are not 'The Great Sting Eucliffe' anymore. You are 'The Sissy Sting Eucliffe'."

"Lilu…! You heard what Sparky called me? Do something Lilu…!" I whinning while grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"I…I don't know what to do, Sting nii. Oh I know." She looks panicked while I keep whinning at her. Hehehe. I guess is kinda good to acted like a spoiled child in front of her. She's nice when I acted like this. I don't care about other opinion. And look what I get. A lollipop. Yayyy…The one which she give to Lector and Frosch before. Now. At least I can get a taste of this holy delicious and yummy looking lollipop. If I know that I will get lollipop while whinning and sulking, I should acted like this more often. From now on, I won't insulting Lilu again. Because all I get was a chop in the head. Not want to wasting another time, I immediately lick the lollipop. Hmmm… Yummy. No wonder Lector and Frosch really like it.

"Sting nii…" Lilu tug on my shirt and glancing at Blackie. Oh yeah. She want us to looking at Blackie with our puppy dog eyes until Blackie agree to highlights his hair. And so, me and Lilu start looking at him which maybe looks cute on her and looks creepy on me in Blackie opinion. I don't care Blackie. I will keep staring at you until you agree with Lilu suggestion.

"Okay...okay…stop doing that. Especially you, Whinkingblond! You will give me a nightmare tonight when I think about your creepy sissy face. And stop calling him Sparky. That's my nickname to him you uncreative Whinkingblond." He said while pointing at Laxus and eyeing my lollipop.

"Fine. I will call him Scar Face than. And I'm not sharing this lollipop, Blackie! Don't even think to snatch it from me!" I growl while glaring at him and hold my lollipop with a protective stance. Blackie look at me with a weird face. I guess he is shocked that I'm not gonna share my lollipop to him. "Yeah, right. Just keep dreaming, Blackie. I definitely won't share my lollipop to anyone and especially you!"

"You think I want that thing?!" He looks at me with looks on disbelief in his eyes.

"Denial…denial…Who doesn't want this holy, yummy and delicious lollipop? Only an idiot like you and you…" I pointing my finger at Spar… err I meant Scar Face and Blackie, "Who can't appreciate the amazing food in the whole Earthland.

"Sting nii, don't you think it's kinda weird to called Laxus nii Scar Face when your face is also have a scar?" Lilu asked while look amusedly at me. Blackie start to laugh and Scar Face look with a smug look at me. I just shrugged my shoulder and asked her for a suggestion about Laxus nickname.

Lilu than start to whisper at my ear about the new nickname I can used to called Laxus with. Lilu said that maybe I can called him Princus as a nickname. Princus meant is Prince Laxus. At first I feel reluctant when Lilu suggest this nickname to me. But than she said that Laxus look annoyed everytime Virgo called him that. So if I want to annoyed him, I should called him that too. And so, she suggest me to called him Princus rather than Prince Laxus because it's too long. I start to chuckle when I imagined Laxus annoyed face when I called him with this new nickname. Lilu sure is very creative with this kind of think.

"What are you whispering to him, Luce? And are you sure, you still want him into our family? Don't you think that he will just stain TBS name with his creepy and freaky personality? Ughh…It kinda annoy me when I think that the TBS name was created by that creepy Siblond over there." Princus look at me like I am a crazy person who have a mental issue. And he is looking at my lollipop too. Don't tell me that he is try to take my lollipop too like that Blackie?

"Don't need to be jealous, Princus. It's not your fault that you don't have a gifted like me to make a creative and cool name. And… Stay away from my lollipop! This is mine! Mine! Muahahaha!" I said while looking at the lollipop with a sparkle eyes. "This lollipop is so awesome and delicious. How can I miss something so delicious like this in my whole life? But I'm sure fate is not that cruel. Because now I know your existence and we can start to know each other better from now on, Lollipop." I said before I close my eyes and start to slowly kiss the yummy lollipop.

**LUCY POV**

"What the heck is Princus? Are you the one who suggest him that nickname, Luce? But the most important thing right now is, I'm sure he's already lose his mind. He even kissing that lollipop. KISSING the LOLLIPOP. Fuc*ing crazy Siblond. Take away that thing from him, Luce. Maybe that lollipop already expired or been put some drugs by someone." Laxus nii said while looking warily at Sting nii. He even started to scooted away from Sting nii.

"NOOOOO…! Don't listen to that Princus, Lilu. He's just jealous because he doesn't get the lollipop from you and so he try to convice you to take this away from me." Sting nii begging with his cute puppy dog eyes. His eyes glistening with a tears. Ohhh he's so cute like that. How can I take that lollipop from Sting nii when he give me that look? I'm not a cruel person, alright. And I prefer this Sting rather than the annoying Sting who keeps insulting me.

"Come here, Luce! Don't get to close to that…that crazy freaky creepy siblond. Who know if his disease is infected or not." Laxus nii quickly pulled my wrist toward him and hide me behind his huge body.

"It's because you never eat this yummy and delicious lollipop, so you can say that. Wait 'till you have a change to get your hand to this amazing little thing. I bet you will acted like me maybe even more, Princus!"

"Fu*k no! If I will became exactly just like you if I eat that thing, than I swear I will never eat that brain damage thing for the rest of my life!" But of course Sting nii already in his own lollipop world while sometimes kissing and licking his lollipop so he didn't hear what Laxus nii said.

"Mind telling me what Princus meant is, Luce?" Laxus nii asked while still looking at Sting nii with a disgusted look.

"It's meant Prince Laxus."

"Why the heck you suggest that nickname to him?" Laxus nii asked while slightly glaring at me.

I look at Sting nii first before asked Laxus nii to bent down so I can whisper into his ear. "People won't know what Princus meant. So before he can give you another ridiculous or insulting nickname for you, didn't it's better if he called you Princus? Beside, if the others know about what Princus meant, you don't need to feel embaressed because Virgo always called you with that name all the time since you became my nii-san. It's even not a insult nickname, Laxus nii. Or are you prefer him to called you Scar Face?"

After I finish explain to him, Laxus nii seems thinking about what I said and sigh slightly before he muttering, "Fine."

"It's now your turn, Bunny Girl." suddenly I heard Mihi nii voice. And when I look at him, his face kinda red. Oh my gosh…Is he blushing right now? But why? And what his meant by my turn? What turn? And then I saw he back away to show that now there is a blonde color highlighting his long black hair. I jumping while squelling when I see his hair. "Mihi nii…!" I feel so happy that he agree to my suggestion. If he agree to highlights his hair, than that's meant he agree to became my brother too. Now I have another brother. I run to him and jump slightly because he is taller than me. Than I put both of my hand in his neck and hug him tightly.

"Gihi…Bunny girl. Looks like my nickname is really suit to you after all huh. You do acted like a real bunny by jumping like that." Mihi nii almost knock over by my sudden action jumping at him. I'm sure Levy will already knock to the floor if I jumped on her right that. I just giggle hearing him said that. Who care about acting like bunny. As long he agree to became my brother, that's the most important thing. Gajeel hugging my waist and spin me around while I laughing happily. Sting nii than look at me when he heard my loud laughing sound and said, "Hey…not fair. How come you feel so happy when Blackie became you brother and you acting nonchalant when I said I want to became your brother?" He than start to pouting while still licking his lollipop. I just sweet drop seeing his childish attitude. Looks like Sting nii didn't realized yet that Mihi nii already put a blonde streaks at his hair. Mihi nii than put me down and looking at Sting nii with a mischievious face. "It should be me who said that, Whinkingblond. Are you forget who is the only one get lollipop from Bunny Girl? If you still feel that it's not fair, than give me that damn lollipop. After you give me that lollipop, than Bunny Girl is sure will hug you too. Right, Bunny Girl?" Mihi nii said while smirking. I try to stifle my laughter when I see Sting nii expression. I know what Mihi nii trying to do. I guess teasing Sting nii will be fun so I decide to take a part in it. "Sting nii…you choose a lollipop over me?" I bit my lower lips and tremble it a little while looking at him like a hurting puppy dog.

"Look what you do to, Luce! You creepy Siblond. Just throw away that lollipop and came here." Laxus nii said while he put one of his arm at my shoulder. Mihi nii smirking before hugging at my waist with one of his hand too. Seems like Laxus nii knew what we are planning to do and he decide to join too. Sting nii look at each of us and at his lollipop. I know he must be contemplating which one to choose right now. "Can I choose both?" He said while looking with a pleading eyes at us.

"No. It's us or that lollipop. Choose one. You can't have both." Now Laxus nii body felt slightly tremble. I know he try hard not to laugh. Mihi nii is not different. But I can see he is try to prolong this drama. "Tch…I knew you still not change, Whinkingblond. Looks like Sabertooth really have a bad influence to you. How could you choose that thing," Mihi nii pointing at the lollipop in Sting nii hand, "over us. Your family. Food over siblings huh? Guess now team TBS is just consist the three of us than." Oh my…I really can stand it anymore. Mihi nii should consider to became an actor if one day he retire from a mage life. His acted is sure amazing with his fake disappointed and sad face. I almost laugh out loud but looks like Laxus nii knew I can't pretend anymore so he quickly close my mouth with his hand. Well…since Laxus nii already close my mouth, I can laugh to my heart content now, right? I laugh until my body tremble and a little of tears slip from my eyes. Laxus nii use this to add the dramatic effect.

"I never been disappointed like this toward you before, Siblond. How could you still hesitate after you see Luce condition. Look at her! Look what you do to her, Siblond! She's crying because of you. You happy now? You succeed to make our imouto cry by choosing that thing over her." I glance at Laxus nii with my blurry eyes and see he's pointing with a disgusted look at the lollipop. Than I look at Sting nii face. His face so guilty and now…he is started crying too while throw away the lollipop and shouting, "I'm sorry, Lilu…! I choose you. No…I choose my siblings over that thing. I really want to run and join the siblings group hug. But you know that my leg is still…" And before he can finish, Mihi nii start to laugh loudly. Laxus nii decide is it okay to openly laughed at him too because he already throw the lollipop away.

"Why all of you laughing like that? Is there something funny?" Sting nii said while wiping his tears. But his eyes still occasionally glancing at something below when he thought no one see him. Hmmm…why Sting nii keep glancing at the ground. Something interesting there? And before I can glance at the ground, Cancer suddenly said something which cause me advert my eyes and look at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your family drama. But do you still want to highlights your hair, Lucy? Ebi."

"Ah yes…Of course, Cancer. I'm sorry I forgot about you guys. It's just that Sting nii keep distracting me with his funny face."

"I'm not a comedian. My face is not funny, Lilu. It's handsome. Or cool. Or…"

"Girly. Or sissy." Mihi nii added while still laughing.

"Or freaky. Or creepy." Laxus nii shiver slightly while he said that. Maybe he's remembering again Sting nii face when he is acted like a creepy person when he was kissing the lollipop.

"Mou…Meanie…" Sting nii pouting while he crawl to the…Lollipop! I saw that the lollipop was actually not laying in the ground but it actually laying at Aries made up mattress. Oh my…so that was the thing that he keep's on glancing? I wonder if he is planning it. I guess he fake to give up on the lollipop. But the truth is, he's planning to eat it again. That's why he throw it at the mattress so the lollipop won't get dirty. That lollipop freak…! I look at Sting nii with a disbelief eyes while he's ignoring anyone else who's all looking at him with the same disbelief look. He than start to lick his lollipop again with a blisfull face. Oh Lucy…what just you do to him? I feel so guilty like now. If only I'm not giving him that lollipop, than maybe…he will not change to…to that state.

"Okay. Change of plan. You sleep with that creepy, Metal Freak. I sleep…" And before Laxus nii can finish, Mihi nii quickly said, "Good night, Bunny Girl." And he walk away to his and Rogue tent.

"Oiii... Metal Freak! Came back here! Tch…You better don't forget your duty, Metal Freak!"

"It's your turn, Laxus nii." I said while showing him my hair which is now been adorned with a black streaks. After that I dismiss Virgo and Loke. "And what duty…" before I finish speaking, there's suddenly a gold smoke poof out from nowhere.

"You looks gorgeous, Princess." Loki suddenly come out again with…camera? And video recording lacrima?

"Loki? Why you came back again? And what's with that camera and video recording lacrima?" I said while looking at him curiously.

"Because I want to take a picture with you, my Princess. I think you look so cute and pretty with that black streaks on your sunny hair. And this video recording lacrima…" Loki said while looking at Sting with an evil smirk. "You do know what's I'm planning to do right, Princess?" Oh my…I know what he's planning. Such a genius. I'm looking at Loki first with a shocked face and then I smirk evily too after realize Loki brilliant plan. And than me and Loki chuckle evily at the same time while looking at Sting nii which is oblivious to me and Loki planned to him because he's still in his own lollipop world.

"Whatever you guys are planning, count me in." Laxus nii suddenly said and when I look at him, his hair already finish been dyed. I smile at him and looking guilty at him. "What's wrong, Luce? Something bothering you? Don't tell me that you feel guilty because you think that you force me to dye my hair, right? Don't feel bad about it. If I didn't want to do it, no one can force me to do it. I want it myself. So don't feel guilty okay."

"Thanks, Laxus nii. I just feel bad because it's look like I force you to do it for me. It's just Mihi nii…I can't just suggest Mihi nii to dyed all of his hair to blonde or dye all of our hair to black. So I think the only way to make him feel accepted and not feel weird because he is the only one with different color, was to highlights it."

"I know, Luce. I can see that Metal Freak face too when he said TBS team. I just don't know how to convice him. I'm proud to have a smart imouto like you. It's thanks to your quick thinking so Metal Freak agree to join TBS team."

"But Laxus nii. How about we change it into TBBS? The Blonde and Black Siblings. Since now all of our hair was a mix of blonde and black. What do you think?"

"Hell yeah! Now we will not exactly use this creepy idea because you modified it a little. That way, he can not bragged it everytime we used TBBS team name and said that he was the creator of the team name." Laxus nii said while looking with kind of a disgusted face at Sting nii face. "But, are you sure you want to join team TBBS? What about team Natsu?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The truth is, I already planning to quit team Natsu since you said that you will help to train me. And maybe if I quit from team Natsu, than Lisanna can join and replace me in that team. I think it will be good for them because Lisanna is stronger than me. Natsu also look really fond and happy to go to the mission with her."

"Stop saying that, Luce. You definitely is more stronger than Lisanna. I will be mad if you keep underestimated yourself like that. But if you okay to quit from team Natsu, than I won't said anything. Beside, I prefer you to be in the same team with me anyway. We will talk about this matter to gramp when we meet him, okay?!" I just nodded my head while smile softly at him.

"Okay. I guess I will take a picture for you and Laxus first than. Go to the Laxus side, Princess." I quickly stand at Laxus nii side. One of my hand is holding Laxus nii arm while I make a peace sign with my other hand. And after that we take more picture. Loke and me, Laxus and Loke, and each one of us take a single picture. After that, we decide to take Sting nii picture with Cancer in the background because he still working on Sting nii hair.

"I'm finish, Ebi. Do you still need anything, Lucy? Ebi."

"Thank you, Cancer." Before I dismiss Cancer, I suddenly remember the punishment I originally planned for Sting. "Cancer, do you still have a wig that I ask you to bring?" I see Loke and Laxus nii looking at me with wide eyes. "Of course. Ebi." And out from nowhere Cancer take out a long curly wig ( like Cana hair) and with the same color like Natsu hair. Yup. It's PINK. I chuckle evily while holding the wig and looking at Sting nii. Ughh the lollipop is almost gone. Better act quickly before he know what we gonna plan for him. "Cancer, quick put this wig in Sting nii hair. But don't glue it. Because after we take a picture and record it, we need to immediately get rid of the wig before he throw a tantrum." I said in a low voice while Cancer just nodded and start to put the wig in Sting nii head.

"You planned to glue the wig, Luce?" Laxus nii ask with the same low voice.

"At first. Yes. When he is keep insulting me by saying that I am a violent, vicious, and villain witch. But now, well…since he is my brother, I change my mind."

"It's finish, Ebi."

"Good. Loke quickly take the picture before he came back from Lollipop Land. And give me the recording lacrima." So after we finish record and take a picture of the very girly looking Sting, I dismiss Cancer and Loke. Of course after Cancer take away the wig from Sting nii head. But I ask Loke if I can keep the recording lacrima. This thing will have a good use for the stubborn Sting nii. And of course Loke who keeps claiming that he was my knight, agree immediately.

After Loke and Cancer go back to the spirit worlds, the lollipop is finally gone to Sting nii stomach. But he still looking at the lollipop stick with a sad eyes. "Lilu…it's gone."

"Good. At least that brain damage thing is gone. Now go to sleep you creepy Siblond."

Sting nii ignore Laxus nii comment and looking at me with a very sad eyes. Just like a puppy dog whose being kick hard. "Do you have more of the lollipop, Lilu?"

Laxus nii stare wide eyes at Sting nii and before I can say anything, he abruptly cut me off. "NO! No more of that thing. I blame for my bad luck to not know you creepy personality sooner. If I know, I would never suggest to sleep with you in the same tent." Laxus nii shiver slightly. And when he saw Sting nii start to crawl toward me, he quickly said, "You should go back to your tent and sleep, Luce. You still need to go training with Metal Freak tomorrow morning, right? You need your energy for the training so I suggest you to go rest now." Laxus nii quickly try to usher me out of the tent. He afraid that I will fall for Sting nii puppy dog eyes. And sure I almost…almost give him the lollipop again. Hehehe. Poor Laxus nii. "If you want, you can switch with me, Laxus nii. I didn't mind to sleep with Sting nii. I'm sure he will not do anything to me. Beside, he's still bad injured. I can easily kick or chop him if he is try to do anything funny."

Laxus nii stare with me with a shocked expression. "You kidding right, Luce? No way in hell I'll let you sleep in the same tent with this lollipop freak. I'm sure he will do something to you while you're sleeping. Just forget it, Luce. It was my job to protect you from all the freak and creepy guys who is near you." Laxus nii said while glancing at Sting nii.

"Hey..! Who are you called freak and creepy, Princus?" Sting nii asked while glaring at Laxus nii.

"Who else the creepy freak here beside you? Are you have a concussion and forget your acted as a creepy lollipop freak a second ago?"

"I'm not acted like a creepy freak. I'm just…er…acting…innocent…pure…and cool?"

Laxus nii sneer lightly while look with a disgusted face at him. "You…! The creepy freaky Siblond acting innocent, pure, and cool? I…I don't know what to say anymore. You quickly go back to your tent, Luce. I will just ignore that thing and sleep after you go away from the freak."

I just giggle at what Laxus nii said and nodded. It's already quite late right now and I'm pretty tired because of the training earlier. "Okay, Laxus nii. Good night." And before I completely get out from the tent, Sting nii start to protest, "What about me? No 'good night, Sting nii' for me?" while he pouting slightly.

"Ah…I'm sorry I forgot." the truth is I'm not forget. I just want to tease him a little and see his pouting face because it's was so cute. "And don't forget about what we said before, Sting nii. Me, Laxus nii, and Mihi nii will go to train tomorrow. And I will take Frosch and Lector with me too so the two of you can speak freely without been afraid someone eavedropping. I hope when I came back from training, you two already talked about it and your relationship already back to the normal or maybe at a more good state." I said while raising my eyebrows.

"Err…Do I really need to do it tomorrow? Can't we just postpone it until I'm in a more good condition or until my heart is ready to talk about it?"

"And how fuc*ing long do you need until you ready? I will just sleep with you this time. No fuc*ing way I'm sleeping beside a creepy freaky siblond like you for two night in row. And if you dare to touch me… I will fry your ass with my lightning. Keep that in your mind Siblond!" Laxus nii body start to spark with lightning.

"Laxus nii, I think you seriously need to reduce your cursing. Especially infront of my sons. I don't want them to copy your bad language. So I hope you are not swearing infront of them. Oh and please don't fry Sting nii." Sting nii look at Laxus while smirking with his arrogant face as he want to say that 'Lucy is at my side and she is like me more than you.'

Laxus nii just glaring at Sting nii before he said, "I don't know you have a sons? Who are they? And why I can't fry this Siblond? Do you expect me to do nothing if in the middle of the night he start harassing me right a creepy gay?"

"Hey…! I'm not a gay. I am a healthy and normal guy, Princus. Why the fu…" I clear my throat while glaring at Sting nii. "I mean, why in the Lollipop name I want to touch your Vulcan like body." he start to giggle on his own word.

"Vulcan?" I'm looking at Sting nii before looking at Laxus nii body. And before Laxus nii can say anything, I stop him with my hand before I said," Laxus nii body is sure more hot and sexy than Vulcan body, Sting nii. And Laxus nii, to answer your questions, my sons are Frosch and Lector. They became my adopted son when we take a bath together at the waterfall. And you can't fry Sting nii because he's still injured. It will be delayed our planned if his condition became worsed. But maybe a little zap will be alright." Sting nii stare at me with a wide eyes and jaw dropped open. While Laxus nii just smirk and wink at me. "So my body is hot and sexy, huh? You heard that freaky Siblond?" Laxus nii smirk widely at Sting nii.

"Yeah, right. But of course not as sexy and hot as my body right, Lilu?"

"Emmm…."

"Lilu…?"

"….."

" Lilu…?"

Than Laxus nii chuckle loudly seeing Sting nii dejected face. I can't stop myself to giggling either. He's just to funny to teasing. "Sting ni…Don't be sad." I patted his hair softly.

"Not fair…You just praising Princus and not me." There he go again. He's sure fit for the nickname I gave him.

"Of course your body is sexy and hot too, Sting nii. We are team TBBS after all. Each one of us have an awesome body. Isn't that right, Laxus nii?"

"Yeah…except one." Laxus nii said while pointing at Sting nii.

"Tchh…I don't need your stupid comment, Princus. But, Lilu…I think I heard that you said TBBS? The B is double when you said it. Or maybe I heard it wrong?"

"No, Sting nii. You heard it right. I add one more 'B' because we have two hair color. See…!" I take my hair in my hand so he can look clearly. And than I pointing at Laxus nii hair. "So TBBS is for The Blonde and Black Siblings."

"Woww…your hair is actually looks cool like that, Lilu." He said while looking at my hair. And than he looking at Laxus nii hair before his face change into an angry expression. "How come you two have the same hair color? Don't tell me that Blackie have a blonde streaks color at his hair too?"

"Yeah…So what's your point, Siblond?"

"What's my point? WHAT'S MY POINT?"

"Shhhh…Sting nii. Stop yelling so loud. The others already asleep. We don't want to wake them up right?"

"Tch…such a drama queen. I bet you always watching that soap opera when you are not at the guild or in the mission." Laxus nii smirk before he looks shocked after he see Sting nii blushing face. Jackpot, Laxus nii. You guess it right. Wow I never knew Sting nii is the kind which watching the soap opera.

"So what if I watching that? Who said that only girls can watch soap opera? And that's not the important thing right now. The important thing is, why the three of you have a matching hair color and I don't?" Sting nii look angry and a little sad at me. What he's talking about? And than I watch Sting nii looking at my hair and Laxus nii hair. After processing what he said, I realized what does he meant.

"I guess that thing still affected your brain, Siblond. I'm definitely will ask Porlyusica to check your brain when we go back to Magnolia."

I try to find a mirror but I forget I left it at my tent. Than I remember. Isn't Sting nii kinda like a sissy type which really care for his appearance? I'm sure he have a mirror. "Sting nii, do you have a mirror?" I cut Sting nii before he say something to Laxus nii.

"Yeah I have. In my bag pack over there." he said while pointing at his bag pack at the corner of the tent. Laxus nii raised his eyebrows at me. I pointing at Sting nii, my eyes and my hair. Laxus nii seems understand what I'm trying to tell. Sting nii need to see it with his own eyes that he's also have a match hair color like us. Because if I tell him, he will not believe at me. That's why I need a mirror. So I don't need to waste my breath when I just can show it to him.

"Why do you need a mirror, Lilu? And it's that a sandi code you show to Princus? You should teach me too you know. It's not fair if just the two of you understand the code."

"Here, Sting nii." I position the mirror infront of his face. "I know that I am awesome Lilu. No need to…"

"Your hair, Siblond! Look at you hair." Laxus nii try not to yell at Sting nii. So he's whisper loudly while gritting his teeth.

"What about my… hair?" and than he looks at his hair from the reflection in the mirror. "Oohhh…My hair." He look at me with a blank look. "When did this happen?"

"When you are still in 'LOLLIPOP LAND'." Laxus nii said while quoting with his hands and said with a little loud voice, but of course not as loud as Sting nii.

"Oke. Back to the topic. Cause I'm feel so sleepy right now, I will just said this once. Sting nii…you will talk with Rogue and fix your problem, anxiety, relationship, etc tomorrow when me and the others go to training. And if I came back, and see that you still not talk and fix the problem…" I chuckle evily while showing him the recorder lacrima. His face became pale and his mouth gape open and close. "When… How… Why…?"

"The 'when, how, or why' is not important. The important things is…WHAT I will do to this recording lacrima if you start to chickening out and fail on your mission to fix your problem with Rogue tomorrow."

His eyes became more wide and his jaw wide open. Wow…his mouth was so wide. I wonder if Happy can fit in there ( Somewhere out there with Happy: Hachiiuu…"I wonder why I suddenly sneeze. I feel like someone planning something evil to me. I'm sure it is Lushy. She always want to pull my whisker off. Brrr…").

Laxus nii just chuckle while give me thumbs up. "Well, I guess it's time to sleep. Night, Laxus nii. Night, Sting nii. Sweet dream ok…" I giggle evily and I can see Sting nii looks horrified at me.

"I will never have a sweet dream after what I saw at that recording lacrima." I heard Sting nii said before I going out the tent while Laxus nii chuckle even more and said, "Night, Luce."

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Morning-Star57**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Follow**:

**Haley Le **

**alexadru**

**riridreaheart**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**violetvolpe**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**Haley Le **

**LindoNeko**

**alexadru**

**riridreaheart**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**Haley Le **

**LindoNeko**

**alexadru**

**riridreaheart**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**AT Rogue and Gajeel Tent. **

**NORMAL POV**

When Gajeel get inside the tent, Rogue already fall asleep. So he decide to lay down while looking at his hair. _Never knew that Bunny Girl will be happy to have a brother like me. I bet that Sparky must be satisfied now_. He remember what they talked earlier after dinner.

**_Flashback_**

After Lucy go with Rogue to talked about his issue with Sting, Laxus decide to talked to Gajeel too. But he doesn't want Sting and the exceeds to heard about their conversation and so they go to the other place. When Gajeel think that they already far enough from the others, he started to speak. "What do you want to talked about, Sparky?"

"I want to talk about Luce."

"What's wrong with Bunny Girl?"

"Nothing wrong with her. But I know that you kinda have a crush on my imouto."

"And what it's matter to you if I have a crush on her?"

"Did you already forget just what I said to you? Luce is my imouto. So everything that related to her, it's my matter."

"Tch… in the end it will be her decision to make. Not yours. You can't restrain and control of who she should like or who she shouldn't like. "

"I know that. Because that's exactly what her father do to her and that's the reason why she ran away from him. I would never do that to her. But I know one thing for sure. She will never accept you."

"And why is that?" Gajeel said while raising one of his eyebrow.

"One word. Levy." Gajeel just stare wide eyes at Laxus. "You know that Levy have a feeling for you, right? And from what I see, it's seem that you also have a feeling to her. Because why else you offer to became her partner on S class trial?"

"I just feel guilty after what I did to her when I still in Phantom Lord guild."

"Than didn't what you felt to Luce is also just a guilt?" Gajeel just still silent when he considered about what Laxus said to him. _It is just a guilt or do I really have a romantic feeling to Bunny Girl?_ Gajeel thought inwardly. Laxus saw that Gajeel still silent so he decide to talk again. "Beside, you know that Levy and Luce is a best friend right? Judging from Luce personality, I bet she will close all the possibilities of romantic feeling toward you because she know that her best friend have a romantic feeling for you. And even though Luce also have a crush on you, I'm sure she won't pursue it any further for the sake of Levy. In simple words, you will never have a change to pursue Luce before you explain to Levy that you not interested in her. That, IF you really not interested in her. Just think about it. Who you really like. Luce or Levy."

"I will think about it." Gajeel said while trying to advert an eyes contact with Laxus.

"And even if you choose Levy, you know that you still can have a special relationship with Luce, right?"

"What do you meant?" Gajeel look at Laxus skeptically.

Laxus smirk before he said, "Became her brother like me. That way, you can have both girls at your side but of course with different status. Levy as your mate and Luce as your imouto."

"How do you know that she will accept me as her brother? Maybe she doesn't want another brother, especially if she know that it was me. And how the hell you know about mate? I believe you don't have a dragon as your parents to teach you a thing like mate."

"I know she will more than happy, Metal Freak. Just you wait and see. And yeah…I don't have a dragon as my parents but I have Freed." Laxus shudder slightly. "Damn, I look like a gay when I said it like that. Let me said it again. Since Freed is like my follower, he decide to search everything about dragon slayer even though I was just a second generation of dragon slayer. There…! It's sounds normal when I said it like that."

"Gihi. It's sure convenient to HAVE Freed huh, Sparky." Gajeel said while smirk at Laxus. It's sure sounds gay when Laxus first said it like that.

"Tch…you can have him incase Levy decide to reject you and choose one of her follower."

"As if she will choose those losers. So you ask me to come here just to talked about this? Nothing else?"

"No. There is one problem." Gajeel raised his eyebrow and feel slightly curious about this other problem.

"The sleeping arrangement. I want you to sleep with Rogue tonight. And I will sleep with that blonde."

"And why is that?"

"Didn't Luce already told you about those two awkward atmosphere and that Rogue think Sting feel uncomfortable to sleep in the same tent with him? That emo dude think it is okay to invite himself to sleep with Luce. The nerve of that guy…" Laxus growl unconsciously.

"Gihi. Over protective so much, Sparky? I think it's not a big deal to let Raios sleep with Bunny Girl as long he's not doing anything funny to her."

"There's nothing wrong to want to protect my imouto from a pervert guys. I don't want any random guys to sleep in the same tent with her. So, beside the change of sleeping arrangement, I also want you to keep a watch at that emo guy. Don't let him slip away from your eyes so he can't go to Luce tent again tonight. And if you failed…"

"What if I failed, Sparky? What will you do to me? And who do you think you are command me to do as you said?"

"I'm not command you, Metal Freak. If you still have a guilty feeling toward Luce, than this is the time for you to show it. Protect her innocence from that emo guy. I'm sure that emo guy was planning to sleep with Luce again tonight. Beside, you are a member of Fairy Tail. It is your duty to protect your guild member. So if you saw him start to sneak out from the tent, just knock him off. And if tomorrow morning I saw that you failed on your simple duty, I will zap the three of you with my lightning."

"Three of us?"

"Yes. The three of you. The blonde, the emo, and pathetic guy."

"Are you said that I was a pathetic guy?" Gajeel said while scrowl at Laxus.

"Who else? I will start called you pathetic guy if you let Rogue slip away from your supervision. And I will definitely fry that emo this time." Laxus chuckle evily while imagining Rogue been fry by his lightning.

Gajeel stare wide eyes at Laxus. "I really don't know if I should feel happy or pity for Bunny Girl to have an over protective brother like you. And why the whinning Blonde will be fry too? Of course I don't care if you fry him or not. But I just curious."

"Tch… It's because you don't have an imouto so you doesn't know how it feel to see your imouto been harrased by that emo dude. And that Blonde it's definitely deserve to be fry too because this all happen because of his sleeping problem. It's because his sissy personality, been afraid and anxious of his own best friend to sleep at the same tent with him. And that give the emo guy a reason to sneak in and sleep with Luce."

"I'm sure Raios will definitely not harassing Bunny Girl. They just sleep in the same tent. It's not count as a harassment, Sparky. But I agree with you. That Blonde is sure have a sissy personality. Gihi."

"Yeah…Whatever. Just don't forget your duty. And I think it's already long enough for Luce to talk to that emo dude. Let's check on them." And with that Laxus start to walk a little to quick to find Lucy and Rogue. While Gajeel just shaking his head seeing the other personality of Laxus which he never show at the guild.

_End of Flashback _

Gajeel almost fall asleep after he remembering all the conversation he have with Laxus when suddenly he heard a loud voice. "That Whinkingblond sure is noisy. How come you still be able to stick at his side for this long, Raios?" Gajeel said while sneering. He feel so annoyed at Sting loud voice. He almost fall asleep again when suddenly Sting yelling 'WHAT'S MY POINT'.

"Yeah…sometimes I also wonder that." Rogue answer sleepily. He's feel slightly irritated to be awake by Sting loud voice. And not long after that they heard Laxus also said 'LOLLIPOP LAND'. _The hell is lollipop land?_ Rogue feel curious. _Is there even a lollipop land? _

Meanwhile Gajeel understand what Laxus said with a lollipop land. _Must be that Whinkingblong imaginary world._ But what makes him curious is the recording lacrima which make Sting quiet and Laxus chuckle loudly.

"I'm definitely will ask Bunny Girl to show that recording lacrima. I bet there's something interesting in there. Gihi." Gajeel muttering to himself but of course Rogue can hear him perfectly. The truth is, he also feel really curious. _Maybe…after I fix my problem with Sting, I can ask Lucy to show it to me too. From what I heard, I can guess that the recording must be about Sting embaressing action or something like that. Oh well…I still have a more serious matter to fix first. I hope my conversation with Sting will go on well and we can go back like we use to be or maybe…better._ And with that thought, sleep start to engulfed Rogue and now he and Gajeel can sleep peacefully without being startle awaked by a sudden yell from Sting. Because the said person is still in shocked and terrified state right now and not be able to recover soon. Of course Rogue also already been warned by Laxus before. If he doesn't want to have a body color like his own magic, which is black (been fry with Laxus lightning), he will sleep at his tent until morning and not to try to sneak into Lucy tent.

* * *

**NORMAL POV  
**

The next day, Lucy wake up with a happy feeling. Her family is growing now. In just one night, she's got 2 more brothers. And not to mention, the two of them are a dragon slayer. Lucy look at her side and see that the duo exceeds still sleeping peacefully. Lucy sometime feel jealous to them. How can they still be able to sleep with all the yelling Sting do is a mystery to her. But she also feel relieved when yesterday she came back to the tent and found that her sons still sleeping. She check the time by touching Horologium key. _Hmmm…it's still 4.00 am. We usually start training at 5.00 am. But if I go back to sleep, I'm afraid that I will overslept. Well, better get up now if I don't want to fall asleep again. _Lucy thought while go outside and decide maybe she can prepare a breakfast for the others. But when she go outside, Laxus already there. Sitting with a grumpy face while eating his roast fish. At the campfire, there is still also a lot fishs.

"Morning, Laxus nii…"

Laxus just grunt and said, "Help yourself with the fish, Luce. It's already cooked."

"Thank, Laxus nii. So why are you so grumpy in the morning?" Lucy said while eating her fish. She wonder when Laxus catch this fishs. It's still 4.00 am. What time exactly did Laxus wake up if he already catch so many fishs and cooked it?

"Blame that, Siblond! I swear this will be the last time I sleep in the same tent with him. If that Siblond still not fix his problem with the emo guy, I will zap the both of them, tie them together until they fix their fuc.." Lucy clear her throat, "Ehem." before Laxus can finish his cursed word. Laxus look slightly irritated but flinch slightly when Lucy gave him her puppy dog looks. "Okay fine… fine… I will stop swearing. Habit die hard, Luce."

"I know, Laxus nii. Thank you for trying. Hmmm…how about you change that 'colorful' words into something more appropriate. Like…fuc*ing word, you can change it into fruity. Or fu*k you change it into fruit. Than as*hole you change it into apple pie? Oh… And what the heck/hell you change it into what the herb."

"What's with all the fruit thing?" Laxus said while looking at Lucy weirdly.

"It's kinda cu…I mean cool, right? Beside, herb is not a fruit."

"You want to say 'cute', right? I'm not gonna said something cute. Nu uhh…" Laxus said while shaking his head.

"But…but... Laxus nii. Did you expect the others to copy your foul mouth? You are our big brother now. The other will take you as their example. How about if we make a deal than." Laxus raised his eyebrow at Lucy, "What deal?"

"You stop saying that swearing words and if the other start to speak that words, you can zap them with your lightning."

"Not interested. I can zap them everytime I won't." Laxus chuckle lightly. "Unless you give something more interesting offer, I will not stop swearing." He smirk teasingly at Lucy.

"Is that so? Okay than." Lucy back away a little and Laxus just looking at her curiously. He never thought that Lucy will give up so easily. It's not like her if she's just give up that easily. _She must be planning something. She is not been called a 'brain' in her team for nothing. She was the only one who is the smart one. The tactician._ Laxus thought while he's having a bad feeling about this. _I have a feeling that I will regret my decision to reject her proposition._

"I open thee gate of the twin, Gemini!" and with a ding dong sound and a blue smoke, there is two blue creature appear and floating in the air.

"What can we…" Gemi said.

"do for you…." Mini said.

And both said at the same time, "Lucy."

"Ah, hello Gemi and Mini. I'm just wonder if maybe you can change into my brother." Lucy said while pointing at Laxus.

"Of course we can, Lucy. Since you are capable of using your second origin," Gemi said.

"You have a giant boost to your magical power. As your spirits, we became stronger too." Mini said.

"We won't be able to transform into Laxus if your second origin not be awakening." They both said before the two of them touch Laxus slightly and transform into him.

Meanwhile Laxus just look at them with a wary eyes. His guts tell him to immediately agree to Lucy before something bad fall upon him. But he feel a little curious too. What exactly Lucy will do to make him agree for her proposition. He need to know first, alright.

"So, Gemini. Can you tell me all the emberassing thing Laxus nii ever do? And after that, maybe you can tell me about who is his love interest right now?"

Laxus stare wide eyes at Lucy and Gemini Laxus while he thought inwardly. _Gemini have that kind of ability? Seriously?_

"Sure, Luce." Than Gemini Laxus make a face like he is thinking which the most emberassing thing he will told to Lucy.

"Gihi. Just spill out everything you know, Gemini." And with that Gajeel walk out from the tent with Rogue on his side. Even though he didn't say anything but you can see from his eyes that he also feel curious too.

"I got it, Luce. I agree with you. Just tell your spirit to keep his mouth shut off." Laxus said while looking at Gemini with a slight panick look while Gemini Laxus just smirking at him. "This is the first time I hate my own smirk." Laxus mutter slowly.

"What are you two talking about? Mind to telling me what are you two agreeing? And you…" Gajeel said while looking at Gemini Laxus. "Can't you just spill it out already? I'm really dying to know this Sparky emberassing secret. Gihi."

"No can do, Metal Freak. I'll just spill it out if Luce ask me to do." Gemini Laxus said.

"Thanks Gemini. And to answer your question, Mihi nii. I make a deal with Laxus nii that he will stop speaking a swearing or cursing words. Since he was the oldest in TBBS," Gajeel and Rogue raised her eyebrow at Lucy. They each have a different question in their mind. Gajeel wonder why the TBS suddenly change to TBBS. _What's that mean anyway? Look like that triple blonde have another conversation after I'm going back to my tent._ While in Rogue mind, he wonder why Lucy suddenly called Gajeel her brother. _Since when? Their hair color looks different from yesterday. They look so matching like that._ _Laxus and Lucy have a black streak color on their hair while Gajeel have a blonde streaks color. I wonder if Gajeel became Lucy brother too. That must be it. So that's why Lucy called him Mihi nii instead of Mihi cat. Well, I don't really mind. At least now the competitor to win Lucy love have been decreased. But there is only one more question. What is TBBS meant?_

"I know you two must be curious and shout in your mind 'what is TBBS' right?" the two of them just nodded their head while wondering how did Lucy knew what they thinking about. Laxus just chuckle seeing their expression.

"I decide to add one more 'B' to the original TBS name. Because we have two color in our hair. Blonde and black. So I guess it will be more perfect if we name it The Blonde and Black Siblings. Beside, Laxus nii didn't really want to use Sting nii idea. And when I suggest to modified it a little, he immediately agree. But I still want to ask about your opinion, Mihi nii. What do you think?"

_Bunny Girl must be modified the name for me. Such a nice and kind girl_. Gajeel thought while smiling softly at Lucy. "Yeah. I agree with Sparky. I like the modified version better than the original one." Lucy stare wide eyes because Gajeel smile at her. Smile. Yeah, Gajeel Redfox just smile at her. She already see Laxus smile but Gajeel never smile at her. Usually he is just smirking. So when for the first time she see Gajeel smile at her, she feel so stunt but happy. Unconciously her eyes start to watering and a lone tear was drop to her cheek.

Rogue was still in his own world thinking about what Lucy told to them. _She called Sting with 'Sting nii' too. Than that's mean he also became Lucy brother too._ Even though he doesn't planning to became Lucy brother because he have a romantic feeling toward her, but he feel slightly sad because he was the only one who doesn't have a special relationship with her. _Of course I also can have a special relationship with her. She can became my mate. The problem is just wether I want to pursue her or not._ _Stop hesitated so much. You never know who will suddenly snatch her away from you while you are still hesitated to make a move on her. Yes. I cannot hesitated. Someone may suddenly take her away from me. Like Natsu or maybe that ice mage, Gray. At first I thought Sting have a crush on her too. Thankfully he is now out from my 'Love Rival' list. And who else, hmm…Suddenly I smelt something like a tears. Is someone crying? Who? Lucy…? But why?_

"Oiii…Bunny Girl. Why are you crying? Didn't I said that I agree with the modified name?" Gajeel looks panicked at the crying Lucy. Laxus decide to walk to Lucy side and patting her head softly while glaring accusingly at Gajeel. Blaming him to make Lucy cry.

"It's not like that, Mihi nii. I'm crying because I am happy. It was the first time you smiling at me. You usually just smirking at me. But earlier…you smiling at me. And not the fake smiling or mocking or teasing smile. But the true, genuine, and soft one. I'm felt so happy and make me want to cry." The three guys just look at Lucy amusedly.

"So…Lucy. I was wondering what is your agreement with Laxus you talk about?" Rogue decide to change the topic so Lucy will stop crying over some ridiculous stuff. Lucy just raised her eyebrow while wiping her tears.

"Oh yeah that. I made a deal that Laxus nii will stop talk cursing words. He can zap the others from team TBBS with his lightning if they talk cursing words too. Because I don't want my sons, Frosch and Lector, copy their foul mouth." And before Rogue could said anything, Lucy quickly add. "Yes. Lector and Frosch became my adoptive sons. When? It's yesterday. How and why suddenly? It's happen when I'm finish training and take a bath with them. Suddenly Lector asked if I could became his mother or not. Of course I immediately agree. And then Frosch also want to became my son too. I feel so fortunate. In just one night my family grew larger."

_How in the Earthland she knew what I'm gonna asked?_ Rogue wondering in his mind. _Maybe she can read people mind?_ Rogue thought while looking at Lucy. While Lucy giggle at Rogue expression. "Don't tell me you start to think that I can read other people mind too?"

Rogue stare wide eyes at her before quickly try to maintain his emotionless face. But his cheeks blushing slightly because Lucy can tell what he is thinking right now.

"You really think that?" Lucy look at Rogue with a disbelief expression.

"Oi…Bunny Girl. You start to freak me out. How can you tell what Raios thinks in his mind? You also do that yesterday with that Whinkingblond. Did you maybe have a fu*king mind…Awww! The hell are you doing, Sparky?Awww…! Why you zap me again?"

"No cursing, Metal Freak. Or did you already forget what Luce just said?" Laxus said while smirked at Gajeel.

"And who give you the right to be the executioner?" Gajeel said while glaring at Laxus.

"Luce." Laxus said with a smug look while pointing at Lucy.

"It's not fair, Bunny Girl. Why you choose him? And what if he is the one who's cursing?"

"It's because Laxus nii is the oldest. I think it's suit him to be the executioner. And if Laxus nii is the one who break the rule, I have Gemini to punish him. You know what I meant right?" Lucy said while chuckle evily to Laxus.

"Now I kinda knew what that Siblond feel." Laxus muttering softly which can only be heard by the dragon slayers including Gemini Laxus. Thankfully Gemini Laxus decide to keep silent and just look amusedly at all the guys which seem scare to Lucy. Gemini feel very proud that their master can make the strong dragon slayers feeling scare of her.

"Gihi. If you say so, Bunny Girl. And I want to be there too when Sparky being 'punish'." Now it is Gajeel who smirking at Laxus while Laxus pale slightly, imagine the humiliation he will received if his tongue slip out and said cursing words.

"I do hope that you immediately remind me if I almost cursing, Luce."

"Gihi. Now I'm more curious about your emberassing secret, Sparky. You looks so scare for the other to know about your secret."

"Just let's go to training already. And you!" Laxus pointing at Rogue while Rogue just staring at Laxus. "I suggest you to fix your problem with that freaky Siblond. If when we came back and you still not fix it, Metal Brain will go to sleep with him."

"Heck no! Aww… The hell? Aww… Fine. No cursing. Tch... But I'm not gonna sleep in the same tent with that Whinkingblond, Sparky." Gajeel growl and glaring at Laxus.

"I don't mind to…" and before Lucy could finish, the other three quickly cut her off while shouting "NO" at the same time.

"Than I guess I will sleep with Luce and the exceeds will sleep with that Siblond than." Laxus said while smirking at Rogue. He know that Rogue have a feeling to Lucy and he will certainly didn't like the idea that Lucy sleep with another guy even though that other guy is her brother.

"I will try to fix it. Don't you worry."

"Oh before we go training, do you want to highlight your hair to like Mihi nii, Rogue?" Lucy said to Rogue while pointing at Gajeel hair.

Rogue just look at Lucy with a blank expression while he thought inwardly, _did she asking me to also became her brother too? But I don't want to became her brother. I want to became her boyfriends, her lover, and someday… to became her husband_.

"No, I didn't want to became your brother, Luce." Rogue said while looking at the ground afraid of Lucy reaction.

"And why you don't want to became her brother, emo guy?" Laxus raised his eyebrows. He actually knew pretty well why Rogue didn't want to became Lucy brother. Because Rogue has a romantic feeling toward his imouto.

"Gihi. Don't acted dumb, Sparky. I'm sure you know the reason why Raios didn't want to became Bunny Girl brother."

And before Laxus can talk back, they all heard Lucy muttering softly,"Maybe it's because I'm weak…"

"NO! It's not like that…" Rogue look at Lucy sad face with a panicked look but before he can finish what he wanted to say, Lucy cut him off. "It's okay, Rogue. I understand. Beside, I asked you if you want to highlight your hair it's not because of that reason. I just thought that since you and Sting nii was like a dragon slayer duo, isn't it will looks cool if you also highlight your hair color? That way the two of you will looks more like the duo dragon slayers since Sting nii already have a black highlight which is your hair color. I thought maybe you also want to highlight your hair into Sting nii hair color which is blonde. But of course it's just a suggestion. I won't force you if you don't want to." Lucy said while her head was looking at the ground and using her hair to curtain her face so the others can't see her expression. Laxus look at Rogue with an accusing expression it's like he want to say it's-your-fault-to-make-Luce-sad-like-this.

"Lucy… listen. It's not…"

"Oh yeah, Rogue. If Sting nii start to chickening out and refuse to talk to you or avoiding you, tell this to him: 'Lilu will give the recording Lacrima to Sorcerers Magazine so all the people in Fiore will know the REAL Sting Eucliffe hobby'." Lucy said while faked smiling. Rogue just blinking don't know what to say. Lucy just keep cut him off before he can explain to her.

"Let's go than, Luce." Laxus quickly take her wrist and start to drag her.

"Sure. But let me take Frosch and Lector with me first, Laxus nii." Laxus just nod and let go of Lucy hand.

"It will be more convenient for the two of you if no one intervere your conversation. Is that okay with you, Rogue?" Lucy said while looking at Rogue.

"Sure, Luce. I'm sure Frosch will be happy to be at her mommy side for all day." Rogue said while smiling slightly at Lucy.

"Good than." And with that Lucy go back to her tent to wake up her sons and the five of them start to go to the waterfall to start training.

After Lucy and the others go to trained, Rogue decided to talked with Sting. He come in to Sting tent. Well previously the tent was his too before Laxus decide to change it. But of course tonight the sleeping arrangement will be back like the original. Because no way he will let Laxus sleep in the same tent with Lucy. _I guess I just need to talk to her later after she came back from training. But, is she really want me to became her brother? If she feel sad because I refuse to became her brother, than those that's meant she doesn't have the same feeling like me to her? But the important thing is, right now she misunderstood and think that I don't want to became her brother because she's weak. I need to tell her that she's not weak. And the reason why I don't want to became her brother because I want to have another relationship with her. I don't want to became her brother. I want to became her lover. But now I need to fix my problem with Sting first._

When he came inside the tent, Sting still asleep but looks like he got a bad dream because he's sweating like crazy and he keeps muttering something while his body shivering. _I wonder what Sting is dreaming like now. And why does his clothes was singed as if someone…_Then suddenly he remember Laxus sour mood and he can see there some bag under Laxus eyes. _Laxus must be awake all night long. Maybe because of this idiot who's keep muttering? Than I guess that singed in Sting clothes must be from Laxus who was zap Sting with his lightning._ He chuckle lightly while Sting start to acted more histeric. He start to screaming now. So Rogue decide to try wake him up. TRY…but of course he fail miserably. Than he think something about what Lucy told to him earlier. Rogue start to speak near Sting ear.

"Sting you better wake up now. Because Lucy said if you don't wake up soon, she will sent the recording lacrima to Sorcerers Magazine. Hurry, Sting. She already summon one of her spirit and command them to go to Sorcerers Magazine office." Than after he said that, he quickly scoot away from Sting because he knew Sting will jolted awake not long after. And he definitely doesn't want to be bumped by his idiot friend from his previous experience when he try to wake him up. _It will be the last time I've been caught off guard and been hit in the head by his hard head._ Rogue start to wondering why that idiot head is so hard like a stone? _Maybe to protect his brain so that it can't be more damage than it's originally is?_

"NOOO, Lilu! Come back here! I will wake up." Than he start to look at his left and right. Try to search Lucy where about. But of course there is no single clue that Lucy was in the tent. The only one he can see is just Rouge which is covering his mouth while his eyes look at the ground and his body trembling slightly. Of course he doesn't know that Rogue was actually covering his laugh. He doesn't want Sting mad at him. Not before they can settle their issue.

"Oh hei, Rogue. I thought that I heard your voice in my dream warning me about something my little witch sister planning to do to damage my cool image. Do you know where, Lilu is?"

"Lilu?"

"Ahhh… it's my new nickname to Lucy. Lilu meant is Little Lucy. I try to avoid the punishment she planning to me. And Orman advice me to do like S/M maid said at dinner yesterday. Become her brother. Orman said if I became Lucy brother, she will forgive all my insulting nickname I give to her. So yeah…start yesterday, I became her brother."

"Okay. I understand about Lilu and your new development with Lucy. But there is some I don't understand."

"Just shoot it, man. I will enlighten you." Sting said while grinning at Rogue.

_Enlighten? Since when Sting can said that complicated word? Not to mention enlighten me? Well at least he start to acted normal around me. I will drop it for now than._ Rogue thought inwardly.

"First, who is Orman? Lucy new spirit? And S/M maid? I guess that's your nickname to Virgo. But why? And the last question, what exactly the nickname you give to Lucy to make her decided to punish you?"

"Orman is Lilu spirit. He have an orange hair color so I decide to called him Orange Man or in short word is Orman. And for S/M maid nickname, you do still remember the maid constant odd remark right? 'punishment, Hime?' Who in the right mind keep ask that question unleast she is S/M type. And not to mention her envy eyes when she see I keep getting chop in the head by Lilu. She said that I should be happy to been punish by Lilu. So…it's suit her if I called her S/M maid right?" Rogue just nodded when he heard what Sting said. Well it's kinda make sense. Virgo sure acted like a S/M type. "And the nickname to Lucy?" Rogue asked when he see Sting start to dozing off and almost fall asleep.

Sting started his story about how he give Lucy those nickname. About Lucy creepy ability to know what he thinks in his mind which he is still doubt wether she really does have that ability or not. In this point Rogue also said that maybe Lucy really have that ability because she can tell what's he is thinking in his mind too. But maybe she doesn't want anyone to know about her second magic. So he advice Sting to stop pestering Lucy about that matter if he doesn't want to get chop again.

After some random talk about Lucy and other stuff, Rogue told what they were talking this morning, Sting face start to pale. So his dream is true than. Lucy really will give the recording lacrima to sorcerers magazine if he doesn't settle and fix his relationship with Rogue. And so with that thought, Sting start to blabbering about what he is felt after he heard about what happen to him from Laxus and Gajeel. About his fear, anxiety, angry, and other feeling. He knows that it was not Rogue fault. At least not this PRESENT Rogue fault. And he also apologized to Rogue about his behaviour to avoiding him and not acting like a good friend to him. Sting keep chanted to himself inwardly to keep going on and said everything what's on his mind. He need to open up to Rogue like what Lucy suggested to him. He even told Rogue about his conversation with Lucy. Of course his head is looking down all the time when he's talked to Rogue because he's afraid that he will loose his courage if he saw Rogue face. So after he pour out everything, he wait anxiously because Rogue is just keep quiet. "I'm finish, Rogue. Say something, will you! It isn't fair if is just me who said about my feeling to you. Lilu said that you will open up to me too. So…"

"Ah yes, sure. I just…kinda shocked to hear your confession. And Lucy right when she called you stupid when you thought that we will leave you behind." Rogue chuckled slightly and Sting now stare wide eyes at him when he heard his best friend chuckled.

"And…" Sting try to urge Rogue to said what he's felt about all of this. About what Rogue felt after what he said to him earlier. So, Rogue slowly start to talk about what he felt after Laxus and Gajeel told him about future him. He also told Sting about how he felt when Sting start to acted different to him. When Rogue finish told about his feelings, the two of them just stay silent and don't know what to say until Sting stomach start to grumble loudly and break the awkward atmosphere. Rogue offer to help Sting to get out from the tent and to get some fish.

"So…now we became best friend again?" Sting ask cautiously while eating his fish.

"Since when we are not best friend? Of course we are best friend. Forever." Sting just smirk slightly seeing his best friend embaressed face. It's must be hard to him to say that mushy words like that.

"And Sting…" Sting raised his eyebrows and ask Rogue to continue. "I will sleep with you again tonight. It's okay with you, right?"

"Of course it's okay, man."

"Good. Because I really don't like the idea that Laxus will sleep in the same tent with Lucy." Rogue grumble with a low voice.

"Heh… I don't know that you are the jealous type, Rouge. I guess it's now just you who have a change to became Lilu boyfriend than. I already lose my change when I agree to became her brother. But I must warned you. Lilu was a violent and vicious girl. So be prepared."

Rogue just snicker at Sting comment. "That's because you keep give her an annoying nickname. Baka…"

"Hey…! She's also give me an embaressing nickname. So why I can't give her some embaressing nickname too? It's so unfair. She can give me a nickname while I…" and before he can finish his sentence, he can smelt a familiar scent came closer to them. Lucy and the others already came back. "Ehh… It's still noon. Why they already came back? Didn't they should go training until evening?"

"Yeah…And there's also this smell which make me anxious. I can smelt a blood scent mix with a stranger scent. I hope there's nothing bad happen to them." Rogue said with a worry voice. _Especially Frosch and My Lucy. If anything happen to her, I swear I will make the person who dare to hurt her regret to ever born in Earthland._ He thought inwardly while unconsciously start to emited a dark aura around him.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979 **

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Travis**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow**:

**kerippi**

**SeiryuNoAme**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**ROGUE POV**

When Lucy and the others emerge from the bush, I immediately go to Lucy side. I grabbed Lucy shoulders which make her startle cutely and Laxus growl at me. "You okay, Lucy?" I decide to ignore Laxus growl and looking at Lucy up and down. Try to find a slight injure on her body. I stare wide eyes when I see a lot of blood on her shirt and pant. Gajeel just smirk while Laxus still glaring at me. "Are you hurt? It's that…" But Lucy cut me off while blushing slightly. "No, Rogue. I'm not injured and this is not my blood. Don't worry." Lucy answer. She look a little tired but thankfully it's true like what she said, the blood was not her. I don't see any wound on her body which make my tense body relax instantly

What's make me curious though, why it's so many blood there? And not to mention there difference scent from those blood. It's like there is 6 different scent. But who are these people?

"Sting-kun, you should see mom Luce fighting skill. She's so awesome, Sting-kun." Lector said while he's flying to Sting lap. His eyes gleamed with an admiration when he looks at Lucy.

"Yeah. Rogue-kun, you should see how Fro mommy handle all those dark mages." Frosch said with the same admiration looks like Lector. Dark mage? Shit… did they do anything to my Lucy? I looked at Lucy embaressed face while she scratched the back on her neck. I raised my eyebrow at her asking for explanation.

"What happen?" Sting of course the one who'll voicing what's on his mind asked. But this time I didn't mind because I also feel so curious.

"It's seem that your exguild already told to the whole Earthland that you two been kick out from Sabertooth. So some dark mages who apparently had some grudge towards you two try to take the opportunity to attack you because they heard that you've been beat pretty bad by your exmaster. They know that they will not have a change if you two was in a good condition, so they want to attack you while you still bad injured." Gajeel explain while looking at Lucy embaressed face with amused look.

"And how come Lilu was the only one who handle all those dark mages? What if something happen to her?" Sting feel curious and slightly angry because the other dragon slayers didn't help her. Of course I also feel angry when I heard that they let Lucy to fight all of those dark mages alone. I don't know what I will do if something bad happen to her. My Lucy. My star which give me the brightest light.

"Oiii…! Are you implying that Luce can't handle those dark mages? Beside, it's those dark mages you should worry about when they have to faced with Luza wrath." Laxus shudder slightly and Gajeel just nodded his head.

Luza? Who's Luza? Why we need to worry for those dark mages?And why Lucy face so red right now?Don't tell me that Luza is actually…

"Luza? Who is Luza?" Sting ask while looking at Laxus and Laxus just pointed his finger to Lucy. "A new nickname for Lilu? I thought your nickname for her was Luce? And what's the meaning of Luza anyway?"

"Why don't you start to pack your stuff, Luce?! And after you finish, maybe you can also help the others to pack their stuff too? You know how to use communication lacrima, right?" when he see Lucy nodded he continued, "than can you also explain to gramp about our situation and that we will come back to Magnolia today?"

"Sure Laxus nii." And with that Lucy go back to her tent. I can hear that she summon Virgo to help pack her stuff.

"As you two heard, we will go back today. We don't want to deal with another dark mages which is highly will come again if they know that they friends failed to kill you. So I suggest we should go back to Magnolia as soon as possible. And for Luza nickname, it's not my new nickname to her. All our guild member in Fairy Tail called her that when someone mocked her spirits. And it's not me who give those nickname. I guess it's Salamander and that stripper who give those nickname to her." Laxus said with a low voice. I guess he afraid that Lucy will heard what's he saying.

"And what's Luza meant?" I ask Gajeel because I knew Laxus still a bit irritated at me about what happen this morning.

"It's meant Lucy Erza. Because Bunny Girl start to acted like the demon Erza or even worse. And if you thought that you are doom when you unfortunately knock off Erza strawberry cake, then you should try to mocked Bunny Girl spirits." Gajeel start to shudder slightly while he seems to remember something terrifying about Luza.

"Okay… Now I'm more curious. What's exactly Lilu do to those dark mages?" Sting ask while looking at Laxus and Gajeel.

"Fro will tell you if you really want to know, Sting-kun." Sting just nodded his head while said, "Oke. Tell us than, Frosch."

"Well we just take a break after mommy Lucy finish her training with Gajeel-kun. Than suddenly we heard some people talking about want to take revenge to the dragon slayers duo. So we immediately hide and try to heard what they're planning. They said that some middle age man said that there are three people from Fairy Tail also looking for Sting-kun and Rogue-kun. And they knew that one of the three people was mommy Lucy. So they start to talked about mommy by saying that maybe mommy also want to take revenge or mommy interested with one of the duo dragon slayer. Fro feel slightly afraid because Laxus-kun body start to spark with lightning. And than they start to insulting mommy. Some man said that mommy just a weak mage but with a sexy body. And the other start to insulting mommy spirits by saying that they are all weak and useless. That's why mommy lose twice in the GMG. And this when Laxus-kun body not spark with lightning anymore but mommy start to eminate a very powerful dark aura." Frosch said with an amazed eyes.

"Yeah…and than mom start to whispered to her key about 'punishment time, Virgo'. And than this maid lady appeared suddenly." Lector said while looking at Sting before he continue. "Mom than ask Virgo to dig a hole infront of the mages. So when they all step forward, they all fall into a huge hole Virgo dig before. Mom also asked Virgo to dig another hole and called out this lamb lady who keeps saying 'summimasen' and the two blue flying thing."

"Gemini." Laxus said while looking at Lector.

"Yeah…Gemini. Than Gemini changed into mom and than called out this pervert bull who keeps compliment mom boobs. " Lector said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't forget about the mermaid lady, Lector." Frosch added.

"Oh yeah. Gemini Mom also called out that mermaid lady who acted rude to mom."

"Why did Lucy need to called so many of her spirits out, Frosch?" I ask to my exceed.

"It's because each of them is the perfect one to take a part in 'Lucy Punishment World'. That's what mommy said to those dark mages."

"And it's so cool. Mom stand at the edge of the hole, looking at the dark mages with an evil expression while she said, 'You said that my spirits are weak and useless? Than let's me show you my spirits power. Welcome to Lucy Punishment World, jerks.' And than she ask the lamb lady to produce wool to make them weak and some even fall a sleep."

"Don't forget to add mommy evil laugh here, Lector. Mommy laughed was so evil. Fro even have a goose bump while hearing those laugh."

"Yeah…it's so evil and cool. And than mom start to take one of the dark mages who still awake with her whip. Mom throw him to the mermaid lady who splash him with a wave of water, which almost been gone to who know where if it's not for Virgo who was catch it and throw him to the pervert bull."

"That was Taurus. Fro heard mommy called him that." Frosch said to Lector. "Even though he is a pervert bull, but he also help hit the dark mage with his axe and throw him to Gemini which already transform into Laxus-kun. Gemini Laxus than zap him with his lightning and throw him to mommy. Than mommy Lucy Kick him and before the man can fly to the other place, mommy use her whip to grab his leg and throw him to the other hole. So after each of the dark mages have they turn and been throw to the new hole, mommy asked Gemini to change into her and than they both chanted some amazing spell which looks so beautiful with so many orbs of light gathering around those dark mage for the finishing move. When Fro take a peek to them, they all already unconscious."

"Urano Metria." Gajeel said when I look at him asking about the spell.

"Ummm…Sting-kun are you alright? You sweating a lot. Are your wounds is still hurt so much?" Lector said while looking with a worried look at his partner.

Laxus chuckle before said, "And that's why you will think twice before you insulting and mocking her spirits. Just remember that, Siblond. If you don't want to end up like those dark mages."

"Why Laxus-kun called you Siblond?" Lector asked Sting with a curious face. Sting just keep quiet and look very nervous. I can see he's sweating a lot like he's just been splash with a water.

"That's because…" Before Laxus can finish what he want to said, Lucy came and said that she already pack everything.

"Where our belongings, Bunny Girl?"

"Virgo offer to keep it in the spirits world. It's more convenient like that right? And here…" Lucy give me and Sting a cloak. "I think you guys should wear a cloak to hide your face to prevent some unnecessary fight. There's maybe some other dark mages in the train station which also want to take revenge and use your injures state as a chance."

"We can just fight them, Lilu." Sting said after he awake from his shocked state.

"Yeah…you even can't walk yet. Stop acted cocky and all mighty you Siblond!"

"And why your sweating a lot, Sting nii?" Lucy said while looking worriedly at Sting.

"Because he said something about your spirits, Luce." Laxus said while smirking evily at Sting. Lucy look surprised at Sting.

Sting immediately said, "No…I don't say anything bad about your spirits, Lilu. I just thought that your spirit was so usefull and nice. You are so lucky to have them, Lilu." Sting laughed nervously. Lucy smile brightly at Sting and said, "Yes. I felt so lucky to have them in my life." And when Lucy not looking at him, Sting start to glare at Laxus with a are-you-try-to-killed-me look. While Laxus just smirk at him before act innocence and look at Lucy with a soft expression. Why the hell Laxus looked at Lucy like that? I'm feel a bit relieved everytime I told to myself that Laxus is only Lucy brother. Yeah…he is just her brother. Nothing more. There's no way Lucy will fall for her own brother, right?

"We better get going now." Gajeel said while looking at Lucy. I wonder why everyone was looking at Lucy. It's like Lucy is the leader. Well I do not mind if she's the leader here. Than I start to wear my cloak while Lucy helping Sting. Tch… Lucky bastard.

"Than I will fly you to the train station, Sting-kun." Lector said when Lucy suddenly stop him. "No Lector, people here will know that the cloak person is Sting nii if they saw you."

"Than what's your suggestion, Luce." Laxus said while looking at Lucy. From his eyes, I can see Laxus is so sure that Lucy already have a planned on her head.

"Well I think I can called one of my spirits to carry him while Lector and Frosch hide inside Rogue cloak. So who do you want to be the one to carried you, Sting nii? The option are Taurus, Gemini who will transform into Laxus nii, or Virgo."

I can see Laxus body tense slightly when he heard Lucy said that she will make Gemini transform into him and carried Sting. One of Laxus hand start to spark while glaring at Sting and spoke in a low voice so only the dragon slayers can hear. "Feel free to choose Gemini if you want to be fry with my lightning, Siblond." Sting gulped nervously while looking at Laxus threatening eyes. And when Lucy look at Laxus, he immediately dismiss his lightning and act like nothing has happen.

"Sting nii? Which one?"

"I guess Virgo will be okay." Sting said with a perverted look on his face while wiggles his eyebrow at Lucy. But his face pale immediately after he saw Lucy evil smirk.

"Virgo will be perfect." Lucy said than she called Virgo out. After that Lucy whisper something to Virgo and she start to change into a creepy woman who looks more like a gorilla. "There…can you help me to carry Sting nii to train station, Virgo?"

"Sure, Hime." Sting just stare wide eyes at Virgo while Gajeel and Laxus smirk at him.

**NORMAL POV**

Luckily, their still have 10 minutes until the next train to Magnolia. So Laxus immediately buy 5 tickets for them and after that they immediately go to find an empty seat. Laxus immediately claim a seat near window. Lucy of course seat beside him. Rogue try to seat at Lucy other side before been shove by Gajeel. Again. _Tch…that damn Gajeel. This is the second time he shove me away when I try to sit beside Lucy. Just you wait till I'm recover, Gajeel._ Rogue thought inwardly while slightly glaring at Gajeel. Gajeel just smirking at Rogue and said his Gihi sound. The funny things is, Virgo put Sting in her lap while she seat near window, across from Laxus while Sting fidget uncomfortably and said, "Lilu, shouldn't you dismiss Virgo since we already at the train?"

"Why? Shouldn't you will be more comfortable sitting at Virgo lap?" Lucy ask with a teasing tone.

"No, I'm not. It's embaressing. What will people said if they saw me sitting at this gorilla woman lap?"

"You was the one who choose Virgo, Sting nii. Or are you prefer to be sitting at Taurus lap? Orrrr… maybe you want to sit at Gemini Laxus lap?"

Laxus immediately said, "Heck…" before been interrupted by Lucy. "Ehem… Laxus nii."

"What?" Laxus look at Lucy with a puzzle look.

"No cursing or I will summon Gemini." Lucy said in threatened tone and Laxus gulped nervously.

"Gihi. Just call Gemini, Bunny Girl. I really want to know Sparky embaressing secret."

Laxus growl at Gajeel before he decide to ignored him and continue what he wanted to say before been interrupted by Lucy. "Herb no. There. I already said it like what you wanted to hear. No cursing. Happy now, Luce?" Laxus said with a slight annoyed look at Lucy while Lucy nodded her head and smile slightly at him. "So as I wanted to said before been interrupted by Luce…Even though it's not the real me, but seeing myself with that Siblond in my lap is enough to make me feel disgusted." Laxus said while glaring at Sting. Lucy just giggle before she dismiss Virgo to go back to the spirits world. When the train start to move, Fro and Lector come out from Rogue cloak and flew to Lucy lap.

"Why the heck..."

"Ehem! Mihi nii…"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes before he said, "Why the herb the two of you at Bunny Girl lap?" Gajeel ask irritatedly.

"Because mommy lap was comfortable." Frosch answer innocently while Lector feel offended and said, "And why it's matter to you if we sit at our mom lap, Gajeel-kun?"

"Because I can't put my head in her lap if the two of you sit there." He said while trying not to puke.

"Mihi nii, you can put your head at my shoulder like, Laxus nii. Here…" Lucy take Gajeel head and put it into her shoulder.

_Damn those two, err four if I included the exceeds. How much I want to change place with them so I can be as near as I can with my Lucy._ Rogue looking at the four with a jealous eyes.

"Not fair…How come they can put their head at your shoulder while I can't? I knew it. You still angry at me because I keep giving you weird nickname before." Sting also feel jealous while also trying hard not to puke.

"It's because I only have two shoulder, Sting nii. Just close your eyes and try to sleep like the others."

Sting just keep muttering, "not fair" over and over until Lucy snap and said, "Fine. I will sing for you. Just close your eyes and try to sleep while I sing."

"Yayy…Fro really like mommy Lucy singing voice." And Lector just nodding while closing his eyes also try to sleep while hearing Lucy angelic singing voice.

**_Oh, why you look so sad?_**

**_Tears are in your eyes_**

**_Come on and come to me now_**

**_Don't be ashamed to cry_**

**_Let me see your through_**

**_Cause I've seen the dark side too_**

**_When the night falls on you_**

**_You don't know what to do_**

**_Nothing you confess_**

**_Could make me love you less_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_So if you mad get mad_**

**_Don't hold it all inside_**

**_Come on and talked to me now_**

**_Hey, what you got to hide_**

**_I get angry too_**

**_Well I'm a lot like you_**

**_When you're standing at the crossroads_**

**_And don't know which path to choose_**

**_Let me came along_**

**_Cause even if you're wrong_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Take me in your darkest hour_**

**_And I'll never desert you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_And when…_**

**_When the night falls on you, baby_**

**_You're feeling all alone_**

**_You won't be on your own_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_**

**_And I'll never desert you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

(AN: The song title is I'll Stand By You by Pretenders. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG AND THE LYRICS)

The others start to doze off. Especially the one near Lucy. While Rogue can't help himself to stare at Lucy. _Wow…her voice was so angelic and amazing_. And unconsciously, Rogue start to smile softly at Lucy while looking at her beautiful chocolate eyes. _I don't know why she keep looking at me while singing with her amazing voice. I already forget about my motion sickness when I heard her voice. I even can see a slight tint of red in her cheeks. Is she blushing because of me? I really do hope so. Than does that's meant she's not hate me because I refuse to became her brother?_ Rogue already forget that there is also other people in there. Fortunately for him, the only one who can see Rogue face is just Sting. When the train start to move, they already put down their hooded so Sting can see Rogue expression when he looking at Lucy. _I never knew Rogue can smile like that to a girl. I never see him smile like that before except for Frosch. Well… I can't blame him if he fall for Lilu. _Sting thought inwardly before he whisper on Rogue ear, "She was a special and amazing girl. Too bad I can pursue her anymore since she already became my sister. I will support you to win my little sister heart, Rogue. Because I know that you will love her and will try to make her the happiest girl in the world. But don't forget that it will be a little hard before you can make her into yours. Because of her over protective brother over there which is kinda have a sister complex and don't forget about Natsu-san too. I'm sure he also have a feeling to Lilu. Though I don't understand why he suddenly acted like a jerk to her." Rogue just stare wide eyes when he heard Sting said that. And than he looks at Sting with a grateful eyes and nod his head slightly before he advert his eyes to look at Lucy again.

The others know that Lucy choose this song for all of them. It was her way to tell the others that she will always stand by their side and will never left them. So with a smile on their face, they all start to fall asleep except for Rogue. He just keep looking while smiling at Lucy which make her blushing more. "Can you sing that song again, Lucy? I really like that song." Rogue said while smirking slightly after seeing Lucy cute blushing face.

"Sure, Rogue. But this time you need to close your eyes and try to take a sleep." Rogue just nodded and start to close his eyes when he heard Lucy singing voice.

After a few hour passed, they finally arrived at Magnolia. Almost all of them awake because of the loud screech from the train. And when Lucy start to take her key out, Sting immediately stop her. "Oii, Lilu. Since we already at Magnolia, didn't it already safe for us to show our face? So it doesn't matter if Lector fly me to this Poryca woman place, right?"

"It's Porlyusica. What do you think Laxus nii? Mihi nii?" Lucy said while looking at Gajeel and Laxus.

"I thinks it's better if this Siblond been carried bridal style by Virgo again. Doesn't it more interesting and it will make our way to Porlyusica house not that boring if I can see his torture face?" Laxus grinning evily at Sting. While Gajeel just smirk and shrugged his shoulder. "I don't care. Do what you think is the best Bunny Girl."

Sting glaring at Laxus before giving Lucy his puppy dog eyes. "Lilu…Princus nii been mean to me. I already suffered at the train and been the only one without your shoulder to sleep on. And now…Princus nii still want to make me more suffer by embaressing me."

Laxus eyes twitched slightly when he heard what Sting's called him. "What you just called me, Siblond?"

"Princus nii. Why? We are siblings now, right? What's wrong with me calling you Princus nii? Lilu also called you Laxus nii." Sting smirk slightly when he see Laxus annoyed face. He chuckle inwardly and thought that he will start to called Laxus with that nickname from now on, just to annoyed him.

"Cut it out before I zap you with my lightning."

"Umm…Lector, can you grab Sting and fly him out from the train?"

"Sure, Mom."

So they all get off from the train and start to walk to Magnolia forest.

"And why we walking to the forest, Princus nii?" Sting said after he whispered to Lector to fly him near Lucy so Laxus won't zap him because he knew Laxus won't take the risk and accidentally zap the lightning to Lucy. Laxus just growl slightly at Sting before he decide to just ignore him. "Awww~ Princus nii decide to ignore me. It's not fun. Than I guess I will start to teasing… Blackie than. "Blackie nii…why we walk into the forest? Doesn't we need to go to this Poca woman place?"

Gajeel stare at Sting, who's look disgusting with his fake innocent face and pouting mouth in Gajeel opinion. Lucy just giggling when she look at Sting expression. "So now your target of insult is me huh? Came here, Bunny Girl. Don't let him hide behind you and let me punch him once."

"Keep close to your mom, Lector. Don't let Blackie nii take your mom away from us." Sting said to Lector while sticking his tongue out at Gajeel which make him more angry.

"Oii…Sparky. How about I grab Bunny Girl and you start to zap that annoying blonde with your lightning?" Laxus stop in his track and start to grinned at Gajeel. "Deal."

"I open thee, gate of the clock! Horologium!" and with a poof of a white smoke, there is a grandfather clock appear with the head like a human. The clock also have a hands and legs.

"What are you doing, Lilu? I don't even teasing you. I just teasing our brothers just because they are too serious. Why you want to punish me again? Lector, quick fly away from Lilu!" Sting look with a sad eyes and a slight scare face at Lucy. Gajeel and Laxus just smirking when they also thought that Lucy decide to punish Sting.

"I'm not gonna punish you, Sting nii. I try to safe you. If you hide inside Horologium, they can do anything to you because he is an anti magic spirits. He's very usefull you know. Wendy almost died if it's not for Horologium sudden appearance and put her inside his body when Hades try to kill her. He also safe me when all of our guild get sucked into the anima and been transport to Edolas. Ahh and don't forget about Arcadeos. He will melt into the Lava if it's not for Horologium."

"Wow…that clock dude really have a resistance toward magic? But…it's not your trick so I will go inside to that clock dude body, right?"

"Just go inside already!" Lucy yelled and start to feel annoyed at Sting.

"NO WAY! I knew you just tricked me so I will go inside obediently. How could you do that to me, Lilu? I thought I was your favourite?" Sting said while giving Lucy his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh…Lector. Can you just put Sting nii into Horologium?" Lucy decide to ignore Sting and look at Lector.

"No Lector. Don't listen to her. You don't know what will happen to me if you put me inside those clock dude body."

"Lector… You know that I will never hurt my nakama especially my family, right? Don't you trust your mom, Lector?" Lucy said while giving him her puppy dog eyes. Lector just nodded before he said, "I trust you, mom." And than he fly and try…yeah TRY to put Sting inside Horologium. Because Sting grab one of his hand into Horologium head and refuse to go inside. Lucy feels more and more irritated with Sting childish acted. She massaged her temple before she think of an idea. Lucy take out a lollipop from who know where and said, "Ohhh…Sting nii~"

Sting looks at Lucy with a pout face before his eyes sparkle with delight on the sight of the lollipop in Lucy hand. While Laxus have another looks on his face. Horror…

"I won't let you give that thing to Siblond, Luce!" Laxus grabbed the lollipop from Lucy hand and stomped it to the ground and zap it with his lightning over and over until there is just a black ash which is afterwards been blow away by a wind. The others just sweet drop while looking at Laxus. Of course except one person. Sting. He looks with a horrified expression which change into angry and than change into depressed and heartbreak expression. His hand who previously was in Horologium head is now at his own face which is covering his open wide mouth.

"There…Go fly away to the hell you poisonious thing!" Laxus smirk with a satisfied face while looking at the ashed which used to be lollipop been blown away by the wind. Lucy just look bewildered at Laxus before she advert her eyes at Sting. When she see Sting frozen state, she immediately called Lector to try to push Sting into Horologium body. This time he succeed because Sting not struggle anymore and just have a blank expression.

"Okay…Let's just forget about what happen earlier and continue to walk. Oh and by the way, I'm really curious why Sting wounds is much worse than your wounds, Rogue? I also heard a gossip that Sting been kick out and he begged even blackmail you to quit the guild. Do you mind to explain what is truly happened back there?" Lucy try to break the awkward silence after Laxus odd behaviour by asking a random question to Rogue.

"Yeah sure, Lucy." And so Rogue start to tell what exactly happen to them after they lose at GMG with sometimes been interrupted by Sting whinning sound. Lector decide to stay with Sting inside of Horologium and cheer him up.

"That cold heart bastard, Princus nii. How can he acted so cruel toward Lollipop-chan? He says."

"Cheer up, Sting-kun. He says"

"How can I cheer up, Lector? I saw with my own eyes when that evil, cold heart, villain, and phsyco Princus nii killed Lollipop-chan. He says."

Gajeel try to listened to Rogue story and he chuckle when he heard Sting acussing words to Laxus. Lucy try to focus to Rogue story and try to blocked Sting whinning which is been voicing by Horologium. She doesn't want to looks rude because she was the one who asked Rogue to tell about what exactly happen to them. She really try. But when Sting start to throw a tantrum because he start to realized that Horologium is voicing what he said and with the extra 'he says', Lucy can hold it anymore and start laughed. The truth is, Rogue also heard what Sting said all the time. So when he see Lucy start to laughed at Sting, he also start to chuckle while looking amusedly at Sting who is inside Horologium.

"Enough. He says."

"I don't say 'he says' you annoying clock. He says."

"Yeah. Sting-kun really don't say 'he says' at the end of his sentence, Horologium. He says."

"Now if you keep add he says at the end of what me and Lector said, they will confuse who is talking. Me or Lector. Shouldn't you change it into 'Sting says' or 'Lector says' so the others on outside will know who is the one who's talking. He says."

"Arrgghhhh…you stupid clock. He says."

And than…all the way to Porlyusica house is filled with Sting complaining voice. While Laxus already put his headphone on his ear and block all the sounds to him with his favourite music. He immediately do this after he heard Sting stupid comment about him killing that poisonious thing and the others crap things which he doesn't care. Laxus start to walk more quickly than the others to Porlyusica house. He really want to get rid that creepy Siblond as soon as possible and go to the mission with Lucy. When they almost arrive at Porlyusica house, Sting which is still on his ranted suddenly fall to the ground.

*Blink… blink…*

"FREEDOM!" Sting yelled loudly which not long after been chop in the head by Lucy. "Shhhh…stop yelling so loudly baka Sting nii. Porlyusica doesn't really fond of human you know. Especially the noisy one."

Sting rolling at the ground while holding his head which is been chop quite hard by Lucy. "Meanie, Lilu…" he start to rock his body to the front and back while sulking. Laxus eyes twitched slightly when he see Sting sulking state. "You sure that you still want that creepy, crazy, and freaky Siblond to became our siblings, Luce? Maybe we can change it with any random guy."

Sting start to looks at Laxus with a creepy face while he start to crawl his body to Laxus. "I know you jealous of me because Lilu like me more. You jealous because Lilu try to protect me and hide me inside the clock after she heard you want to zap me. And I know you mad because she only give the lollipop to me. So if you can't have it, you prefer to killed Lollipop-chan rather than let the other guy to have it, right?"

"He still held a grudge over that poisonious thing? I will wait for you at Porlyusica house than, Luce. You know where her house, right?" Laxus said while eyeing at Sting warily.

"Yeah I know. And Laxus nii…can you asked Porlyusica-san if maybe I can use Gemini to copy her medical ability? Of course it will be more convenient if I just copy Wendy magic. But she is still on a mission right now. I thought it maybe usefull incase some of us injured while we on a mission."

"Sure. I will asked her about that."

"And if she refuse, maybe you can ask master to convinced her to let me copy her ability?" Lucy asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Will do that. " And with that Laxus changes into his thunder form and quickly get away from Sting which is in the middle crawling toward Laxus.

Lucy try to called Taurus before been stopped by Frosch. He said that he promises Lector back there at the camp that he will help to carried Sting. And since he was Lucy son, he will also acted like Lucy. To not break a promise. Lucy smile with a proud face at Frosch. So Frosch start to grab Sting and fly him to Porlyusica house while Lector fly to Lucy head and settle in there.

After they arrive at Porlyusica house, Laxus nodded to Lucy as an okay sign for her to copy Porlyusica ability. So Lucy immediately called Gemini out and touch Porlyusica slightly. They talk for awhile before been kick out not so nicely by Porlyusica with a broom. And before Lucy start to walk away, Rogue grab her wrist and talk with a low voice, "I never thought that you're weak, Lucy. Please have more faith at yourself. You are a strong and amazing girl. And the reason why I refuse to became your brother because I like you. I want to became your boyfriend, your lover, and your husband in the future. I hope you already have an answer for me when you came back. Please be careful on your mission and stay safe, My Star." And than he kiss Lucy cheek before he go inside Porlyusica house leaving a very red Lucy, a very amused Gajeel, and a very angry Laxus which is try to zap him but too late because Rogue already change into his shadow form and get inside the house.

"Gihi. I never thought that Raios have a gut to tell you that, Bunny Girl. So what's your answer? But judging from your expression, I can tell that you also have a feeling for Raios huh?"

"Wah…Who said that I have a feeling to Rogue?" Lucy face became more redder when she suddenly realized that there also other people in here when Rogue confess to her. Not to mention that those other people have a super hearing ability which is surely also heard about Rogue confession to her. _I… I never thought that Rogue have a feeling to me. And why my heart beating so fast like now? I can still remember his flustered face when he confess to me. And not to mention his warm and soft lips when he kiss my cheeks. Wahh…what's wrong with me? I just barely know him for a few days. Damnit Lucy. Get a hold of yourself. I need to think thoroughly first before accepting him. And how about Natsu? What he will think if he knew that Rogue confess to me? I'm sure He won't agree if I became Rogue girlfriend. But Natsu rarely talk to me nowadays and I bet he doesn't care about me anymore. So why I need to concern about Natsu reaction? Beside, this is my life. I'm the one who have the right to choose who can be at my side, to became my friends, my brother, or became my boyfriends._ Lucy start to doze off and recall Rogue soft and warm lips which pressing at her cheek before she heard Laxus said something to Gajeel.

"Just wait here for awhile, Luce. I wil go inside and fry him with my lightning. How dare that emo pervert kiss you like that? He even not your boyfriend."

"Yet." Gajeel added quickly. He decide to teasing Laxus because he found that Laxus over protective side is kinda amusing.

"Shut up Metal Freak. How can you be so calm when our sister been harassed by that emo pervert?" Laxus glaring at Gajeel.

"It's because I don't have a sister complex like you, Sparky. And it's not harassing. He's just fuc*ing kissed her cheek." Lucy stare at Gajeel when he start cursing unconsciously. And it seems Laxus also forget to zap Gajeel because his mind already clouded with one person. Rogue Cheney.

"Laxus nii…"

"What? You also want to defense that emo guy who's just harassed you?" Laxus said with an annoyed and slight sad expression at his face.

"It's not like that, Laxus nii. Did you not hear what Mihi nii just said?"

"I heard it, Luce. So what if I have a sister complex? Now you regret to have a brother like me?"

"Oh, Laxus nii. I will never regret to have an amazing and awesome brother like you. But try to remember everything that Mihi nii said to you just than, Laxus nii. Try. To. Remember. Every. Single. Words."

Laxus was deep in thought when Lucy said that. _What exactly that Metal Freak said to me? He said I have a sister complex, not harassing and just…_Laxus thought before something click in his mind. _He is cursing back there. That Metal Freak said a cursing word and I forgot to zap him?_ Laxus looking at Lucy while Lucy seems to know that Laxus already realize that he forgot to zap Gajeel. So she just nod her head while smirking evily at Gajeel.

Gajeel gulp nervously before he said, "What are you planning, Bunny Girl? I don't said anything wrong. I bet you just try to provoked Sparky to zap me because I teasing you with Raios, right?"

"You sure that you don't said anything wrong, Mihi nii?" Lucy start to grinned when she saw Gajeel shocked face. While Laxus body start to spark and he zap Gajeel without hesitation. Master come out from the house when he heard Gajeel shriek and Laxus thunder.

"What's the meaning of this, Laxus?" Master said while glaring at Laxus.

"Please don't blame Laxus nii, master. It was Mihi nii fault because he unconsciously speak a cursing word. We, team TBBS have a rule that the one who said a cursing words will be punish by Laxus."

Master just raised his eyebrows at Lucy. "And what if Laxus is the one who's cursing? You know that Laxus also have a bad habit to cursing all the time right? And what the meaning of TBBS?" Master than looks at Laxus face with an amused expression. He just realized that Laxus have a same hair color like Lucy. _Now that I think about it, didn't Sting also highlight his hair like those two? And Gajeel also have a blonde color highlight._ Macarov thought inwardly while looking at Gajeel hair.

"Well, if Laxus nii is the one who break the rule, I will call Gemini and let them change into Laxus nii than asked about all of the embaressing stuff he ever do. And for TBBS, it's meant The Blonde and Black Siblings. Me, Laxus, Gajeel, and Sting decide to became siblings. Isn't it's great master?" Lucy smile brightly at master.

"How about Rogue?" Makarov feel confuse why Rogue doesn't include in TBBS. And now he understand why the four of them have that matching hair color. _It's must be Lucy idea. Maybe because Gajeel have a different hair color so Lucy suggest to highlight their hair like that_?

Lucy just twiddle her index finger with a blushed adorning on her cheeks. Gajeel chuckle and said, "Because Rogue falling in love with Bunny Girl and refuse to became her brother." Master stare wide eyes at Lucy when he heard Gajeel said that and he start to chuckle. _You really looks like a dragon slayer tamer, Lucy. All the dragon slayers seems like you a lot. The three of them already became your brother. And I can see that Wendy also see you as her sisters. Now Rogue already confess that he like you. The only problem is…_ _Natsu_. _Even though I don't know why he suddenly start to acted like that to Lucy, but I can see that he also have a feeling to Lucy. Oh my…what will happen to the guild if Natsu knew that Rogue and Sting join Fairy Tail? When he know that they have a special relationship with Lucy. And even worse… When he know Lucy form a new team with them. EHHH? A new team? Doesn't that meant she intend to quit…_

"Master…are you okay? " Lucy look at Master with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Just worry about the guild condition when Natsu know that Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail. You said about forming team TBBS. And so what about team Natsu, Lucy? Do you intend to quit team Natsu?" Master asked.

"Yeah I bet he will start to pick a fight with that Whinkingblond. And don't forget to hide your lover inside Horologium before Salamander try to killed him, Bunny Girl. Gihi."

"Yes, master. I already decide that I will quit team Natsu. And Mihi nii, Rogue is not my lover!" Lucy said with a flushed look.

"Yet. And who said that I talk about Raios? I just said your lover. I didn't said Raios name, Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirk while looking at Lucy red face.

"Stop teasing Luce, Metal Freak! Let's just get moving than. We still have a mission to do." Laxus than start to walk away, giving no rooms for the others to said anything. Gajeel just smirking before he also start to walk behind Laxus. Lucy was the only one who said his goodbye to master before trailing behind her brothers.

The three of them walked in silence before Lucy suddenly remember that she doesn't have a clue about what kind of S class mission they will do. "Laxus nii, I forget to ask you what mission do you choose?"

"Here. Just look for yourself, Luce. I just look at the highest reward and didn't look for the mission detail when I pick this mission. But gramp look at me with an odd look when I show the mission to him back than." Laxus said while giving the mission paper to Lucy. Gajeel walk to Lucy side because he also want to see about what mission they will do. The two of them suddenly stare wide eyes when they see the description written in the paper. And Lucy start to have a worry look on her face. She have a bad feeling about the mission already when she see what's written in there.

"What is it? Why the two of you looks like that. Give me the paper." Laxus start to feel anxious when he see the two of them stop walking. Lucy was already deep in thought so Gajeel take the paper from Lucy hands and give it to Laxus. Than Laxus eyes also widen slightly when he read what's written on the mission paper.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**dutchangel1979 **

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**BunnyLover3**

**Follow**:

**truedreams**

**Annechase**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**Kocchi-chan**

**Annechase**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 16

**NORMAL POV**

_VAMPIRE INVASION!_

_Please help us. There is some group of white skin with blood color eyes keeps kidnapping people. We suspect that those group are a vampires. Because some of the people who has been kidnapped before has been found dead with their head separated from their body and their blood been sucked dried. _

_Required: A blonde hair girl who have a celestial magic. _

_Requester: Town Mayor of Ghiadre Town_

_Reward: 75,000,000 jewels_

"Oii…oii…oii… This mission is so suspicious. Who else have a blonde hair with a celestial magic beside Bunny Girl?"

"Yeah. I wonder why they want me in this mission. Maybe those vampires demand me so they offer to trade me with the people who they've been kidnapped?"

"I'm not gonna let that happen. We can still withdraw from this mission if you want, Luce." Laxus said while looking at Lucy with a worried look.

"No! We can't do that, Laxus nii. We are Fairy Tail mage. We will never back away from the mission we already accepted. I know this mission is so suspicious. And I have a bad feelings about it. But there also something in my heart which also want to accept this mission. I felt like there's someone need my help and I will regret for the rest of my life if I back away from this mission."

And than suddenly there is a very huge magical presence can be felt around the three of them. Laxus and Gajeel immediately go to Lucy side and standing protectively over her. "Huh? This magical presence…Mustache-Man?" Laxus and Gajeel just looking at Lucy while raising their eyebrow. Not long after that, there's a gigantic man floating in the air with a very long white whisker, blue skin, and red eyes deprived of pupils. He dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, the helmet on his head has the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top and adorned with horn-like features on it's side. "Hello, my old friend."

"Mustache-Man? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked with a shocked face. She never thought that the Spirit King will suddenly come here to Earthland.

"Is he one of your spirits, Luce?"

"Eh…? No. He is a Celestial Spirit King."

"EHHH? What does Celestial Spirit King want with you, Bunny Girl?"

"How do I know, Mihi nii. So, is there something you need from me, Mustache-man?"

"Indeed I have, old friend. At first I thought to invite you and your brothers to the spirits realm. But since there's a difference pace of time between spirits world and Earthland, I prefer to come here to request for your assistance. "

"My help? What can I do for you Mustache-Man? I will try my best to help you. But I need to go finish my mission first. So can you wait until I came back from my mission?"

"By any chance, does your mission involve of some vampires?" the Spirit King asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Lucy wear a surprised look on her face. "Is there a connection between my mission and the assistance you requesting for?"

"Indeed. My wife the Spirit Queen have an ability to see the future. Not long ago, she finally saw our son whereabout. He's been held captived all the time by those vampires. We don't know what their motives to imprison our son. But his time is almost running out. You do know that all spirits cannot last long in the human realm, right?" Lucy just nodded before she asked, "How long your son have been gone from the spirits world?"

"Almost 20 years in Earthland time." Lucy gasp and said, "He can endure that long in the human world?"

"Well apparently when a spirit fuse with some human, he can live at human realm that long. We just know it when Capricorn come back to spirits realm after been missing for 17 years. He said that Zoldeo use some taboo magic and fuse his body with him. That way, his body was taken over by Zoldeo so he can't come back to the spirits world."

"So does that meant your son body was also been possessed and that's why he can't come back to the spirits world?"

"Well, we have that suspicion before. But in my wife vision, she saw that our son is almost vanish. And she can see that his condition is already so weak. There is no sign that they are other human in his body. So we suspect that the vampires somehow get them separated but our son still been held captivated for unknown reason. She also see in her vision that our son key was been put under some runes."

"So why don't you just go there, finished the vampires, and rescue your son by yourself? You are powerful and you can bring other spirit to rescue your son, right?" Laxus asked the Spirit King because he feel so curious why the heck the Spirit King not go to rescue his son by himself and need Lucy to do it for them.

"We spirits cannot came to human realm if we don't have a contract with a celestial mage. I am an exception because I am the Spirit King. But even though I can came here without having a contract with celestial mage, I can't do anything to harm any human being because it's against our law. But there's something I can do so the chance for you to succeed rescue my son is became bigger."

"And what is that, Mustache-Man?" Lucy feel intrigued when she heard that the Spirit King will do something to help them.

"I can sent you to the other world so the three of you can training first before you fight the vampires. From what I heard, the vampire are a special being which have a strong power and super speed. They also have a good hearing and smelling ability like dragon slayer. And since I heard from your spirits that you intend to go training, I supposed this is the perfect time for you to go training now. Because you really need to improve your physical and magical ability if you want to defeat those vampires."

"Didn't you say that your son time is almost running out? So doesn't we need to go to safe your son as soon as possible? I still remember the different pace of time between here and the spirits world. How long do you think I need to train before I can defeat those vampire? There's no way when I finish training, which maybe need to atleast 1 years, and your son still survive in the human world. Because 1 day in the spirits world is 3 months in Earthland. So can you imagine how long the time will pass in human world if I go training in spirits realm for 1 years?"

"Heck no! I refuse to go there." Laxus shocked when he heard Lucy explanation about the time difference between here and the spirits world and he unconsciously start to cursed. Fortunately for him, the others didn't realized because their mind is been too occupied with another thing. _How can I leave human world for so long when my relationship to gramp just became better? If we really gone for that long, I'm not sure if gramp will still alive when I finally came back to human world. _Laxus thought inwardly with a dread feeling before the Spirit King said, "Please rest assure my old friends. The place I'm planned to sent the three of you is not the spirits world but it's the Myth world. To reach that world, we must go to the spirits world first. I have an old friends in those world and I believe he will glad to help trained you. Of course there is also the difference pace of time between there and Earthland. One day in Earthland is equal one year in there." Lucy gasp loudly while the other two stare wide eyes at the Spirit king. "So old friends, do you willing to go there and training?" the Spirit King grinned widely seeing their expression.

"Gihi. If there really is like what you said, of course we gladly will accept your offered Mustache-Man." Gajeel smirk when he saw Lucy looking at him.

"What? It's a rare opportunity for you, Bunny Girl. Don't tell me that you will refuse it. "

"Who said that I was gonna refuse it, Mihi nii? I'm not that fool to refuse those one in a million change opportunity. But didn't it will be weird if we came back here but our appearance change because of the time difference? What will the others say when they saw us looks more older when we just gone for a few weeks?"

"Don't worry about that, old friends. I will use my magic to make you stop aging while you are training at Myth world. The magic will instantly vanish from your body and go back to normal when you step your foot on Earthland again."

"Well, I kinda not mind if we will stop aging forever." Laxus smirking at the Spirit King.

"Gihi. So when you're gonna bring us to those place, Mustache-Man? The soon we go there is better."

"Of course. But before we go there, you should change your dress with our celestial dress first."

And so after they change their dress which is been provided by Virgo, the three of them go to the spirits world. When they arrive at the spirits world, Laxus and Gajeel feel so amazed with all the view infront of them. The Spirit King immediately bring them to his palace and after they all go inside the palace, he usher them to the underground. In there, there is a large old looking door. And so when he open the door the Spirit King said, "Find my old friend Zeus and tell him that I was the one who's sent the three of you there. I'm sure that he will gladly help with your training. And here…" The Spirit King give Lucy a bunch of silver keys.

"The silver keys?" Lucy gasped and look awed with all the silver keys in her hands?

"Yes. Even though they are just a silver keys, but they power is not lower than the gold keys. You can make a contract with them in the Myth world. Now before you go, there is still one thing we need to do. Virgo! Cancer! Change my old friend appearances so she will look like a boy."

"Yes Seirei-o (Spirit King)." Both of them answer at the same time. Virgo than start to wrap Lucy huge boobs with a bandage, of course after Lucy warned her brother to not take a peak and close their eyes while Virgo do her work. After that she change into a boyish clothes with a rather loose shirt, a leather jacket and a leather pants. And than Cancer put a black color wig into Lucy hair so her hair now was look really short, with a model of Rogue hair. Even the hair color of the wig is also like Rogue, black. After putting the wig, Cancer also put same fake freckles in her cheeks. Than Virgo put a false teeth in her upper front teeth and so it make her mouth look move forward to the front like a bunny. "Great… Now my look is suit with Mihi nii nickname to me." Lucy mumble in a sarcastic tone which is unfortunately been heard by Gajeel.

"Gihi. You look cute like that, BUN. NY. GIRL." Gajeel deliberately emphasizing the Bunny Girl words.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and decided to ignored him. "Why do you need to disguised me as a boy and even make me look hideous like this, Mustache Man?" Lucy not very fond to been make into an ugly boy. At least she want to look charming even though she was gonna disguised as a boy. She want to look at least as a charming boy.

"Just as a precatious my old friend. My friend Zeus have a bad habit to claim a beautiful girl which he see and make her into his lover. I believe that you are more than a beauty yourself, old friend. So to prevent unnecessary thing especially with his over jealous wife, it is more wisely to make you look like an average looking boy. Now hurry go inside and trained hard, old friends." He quickly usher them inside and before he close the door he said, "Just tell Zeus when you finish with your training and ready to go back. He can open the portal to Earthland and sent the three of you back so you don't need to waste another time by transit at spirit world first. But I hope it doesn't more than a week. Seven years is enough for you right, old friends? After all, you only freeze in that island for seven years. So I will just give you seven years on Myth world or seven days in Earthland for you to trained and help me rescue my son." And with that the Spirit King close the door, leaving the three of them alone. "Of course Mustache-Man. I'll trained really hard and save your son for sure. But I kinda nervous to meet this Zeus guy and his wife."

"Don't worry, Luce. We will protect you if anything bad happen. Maybe you can try to change your voice so it will not sound to girly?"

Lucy looks like in a deep thought before she answer, "No. I guess it's better if I still use my original voice. And I will not change my gender too. I will still remain as a girl. An average looking with a flat chested and a tomboy personality girl."

"Are you sure, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy nodded and said, "Yes. Beside, it will be too troublesome if I need to always pretend as a boy. What if Zeus suddenly invite us to take a bath together? It will be weird if I refuse right? "

"And how can you'd be sure that he will invite us to take a bath together?"

"Just a precautious, Laxus nii. And not to mention what if we need to wear a same clothes like the other people who lives in that world and the clothes for a man was a revealing one? They will surely see my bandage chest and been angry because we tricked them."

"Well, I never thought of that. Than just do as you said than, Luce." Laxus smirking while patting her head and Gajeel just nodded while also smirking slightly. "Let's go than Laxus nii, Mihi nii. Let's find this Zeus guy so we can immediately start to train."

**7 Days Later in Magnolia Forest**

**NORMAL POV**

There is three figure emerge from a portal. Each is wearing a black cloak. At the cloak there is a symbol of four dragons surrounded a stars and inside the star, there's a symbol of Fairy Tail in gold color. This is a symbol of TBBS. Lucy was the one who think about this. So when they go to do a mission, they will wear this cloak as the symbol of team TBBS. Of course the one who make the cloak was Virgo, and Aries was the one who provided the materials.

"Maybe we should told the old man Zeus to open the portal to the Ghiadre Town instead so we don't need to ride a train." Gajeel said while the three of them start to walk to the train station.

Lucy just look at Gajeel with the expression do-you-really asking-me-that look and decide to ignore him while start to walked to the train station way.

"Oi…Bunny Girl. Why you ignoring me?"

"We can't take the risk to suddenly appear there and alert the vampires, Mihi nii. What if they have some of the vampire to monitoring the town or what if they have a spy between the towns people? I don't want to alert them with our grand appearances by suddenly came out from the portal." She glare at Gajeel before smirking and said, "Race you to train station, Mihi nii. The last one will have to buy the train ticket."

"Wait a second, Bunny Girl. It's not fair because you can use your…" and before he can finish Lucy already vanish from there. "Teleportation magic." he grumble lowly.

"Looks like you will buy the train ticket this time, Metal Freak." Laxus smirk before he change into his thunder form and leaving the very pissed Gajeel alone who's not long after also change into his shadow form.

**At Fairy Tail (NATSU POV)**

Me and Lisanna just come back from a mission. It took long enough to come back because I refuse to use the train. Well, if it's Lucy, she will definitely refuse to take a walk and force me to use that devil machine. I don't really mind though. Because I can just lay my head on Lucy lap and sleep until we arrive at our destination place. But without Lucy scent to soothe me, I refuse to take a train. Thankfully Lisanna didn't mind when I suggest to walk our way back to the guild. We success to finish the mission. But of course with a lot of damage building as well.

"We're back!" I kick the guild door with a force while shouting loudly. The guild quite for a while and see who's is coming back. When they see that it was me, some of the guild member start to whisper quietly and some start to greet back at me and Lisanna. I choose to ignored the whispering one and dart my eyes searching for Lucy. I wonder if she is at the guild or not. It is already noon. She should be at the guild now if she is not on the mission. Lisanna already run to the bar to greet her sister, Mirajane. Speaking of Mirajane, maybe I can ask her about Lucy whereabout. I really miss her. Especially after our last encounter which is kinda awkward and tense. I feel a tightened feeling in my chest when I remember our last talked. I remember her face when I refuse to let her tag along on a mission and her expression when we talked about that evil Rouge.

"Welcome back, Natsu." Mira greet me when I arrive at the bar. I just grinned at her before I asked to her about Erza and the other. Of course the only one who I really want to asked was Lucy. But I know that Mirajane always tease Lucy with me. And I didn't really want to hear her teasing right now. Not before I knew my Luce whereabout. I also didn't see Erza, Wendy, and that ice stripper. But there is Levy at the side of the guild. Still with her routine by reading a very thick book while that Metal Freak… Hmmm…Where that Metal Freak go? He usually always near Levy at this time of the day. Maybe he go to a mission? I shrugged my shoulder inwardly and assume that Lucy was going to a mission with Erza since Levy was at the guild.

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the exceeds still on S class mission and the place is kinda far. Maybe they will come back next week." Mira said while wiping the mug as usual. Next week? That's meant I can't see Lucy until next week. Shit. Why do Erza need to go to a S class mission? Well at least Lucy doesn't need to worry about her rent anymore if she go with Erza to those mission. "Mira, can you prepare some food for me? I'm starving right now."

"Sure, Natsu. Just wait for awhile." Mira said while looking at me with kinda nervous expression. I wonder why she acted like that.

"So Natsu, what are you planning after lunch?" Lisanna asked while sitting at my side.

"Training."

"Than how about we pick some mission which is not to far from here. So we can come back before Lucy and the others came back from a mission. After that we can invite her to go to a mission with us this time." The guild suddenly became quiet again when they heard Lisanna said that. I wonder what's wrong with them. Oh right, maybe because they still remember the incident when I yelled at Lucy at the guild. And it feel so weird when Lisanna said it like that. Invite Lucy? Lucy is a member from team Natsu. I usually just drag her to go to a mission with me. I have a dread feeling when Lisanna said it like that. It's like Lucy is not in team Natsu anymore. What if Lucy really decide to quit from team Natsu because I rarely go to a mission with her? But she still go to a mission with Erza and the other from team Natsu. Than she won't quick from my team, right?

"su… tsu… NATSU!"

"Wahh… what's wrong, Lis? You don't need to yelled that loud, you know." I feel slightly irritated because of her yelled and to make it worse, right infront of my ear.

"That's because you space out and didn't answer my question, Natsu." She said while pouting slightly. Well Lucy usually always do that a lot when I tease her. And than she will cross her arm under her…"

"Natsu! You spacing out again. What are you thinking anyway?"

"Nothing, Lis. I'm just starving." I lied to her because I can't really tell her what's on my minds this past few weeks. I have a feeling that Lisanna have a romantic feeling toward me. Especially after she start to talk the promise we said when we still a child. But we still a child back than. So I didn't really know the meaning of married and something like that. I feel like I kinda been tricked by her. It's not count if I didn't knew the meaning right?

"Here, Natsu. Sorry to make you wait." Mira come and safe me from the whinning Lisanna. Geez sometimes she is so annoying. I pretend to busy eating while she keep blabbering about her story at Edolas which I already heard so many times when we are at the guild and on the mission. It's pratically because she always at my side nowadays. So of course I already heard all of her experience at Edolas. Why does she feel the need to tell me all over again? I'm not an idiot nor I have an concussion. I still remember perfectly all of her story.

"So how about that?"

"Huh? How about what, Lis?"

"Our next mission, Natsu. You gonna choose it, or you want me to choose it for us?" She said while looked a little annoyed because I didn't really give an attention to her.

"I will choose. If I let you choose, you will just choose the boring one."

"Yeah. But what if when Lucy come back from the mission with the rest of team Natsu and she choose a boring mission, Natsu? I will feel bad if after we invite her to go to a mission with us and than we refuse to go to those mission which she's pick." I look shock at Lisanna. Didn't Lisanna was the one who convice me to go to a mission with Luce? So doesn't it practically didn't matter what the mission we're gonna do as long as we go together with Luce?

"I didn't really mind if sometimes we do a boring mission, Lis. We doesn't really need to do a fighting mission all the time you know. So if Luce decide to choose the boring mission, I will still go with her and the rest of my team. I better go now. I feel a little tired." I put some jewel and start to walk out from the guild leaving Lisanna who looks shocked and a little sad but I don't really care. What's on my mind like now is just Luce. I miss her so much. I wonder if she's still angry at me because I didn't let her to go to a mission with me. I start to run to the forest to go trained. I need to make myself more stronger if I decide to start to go to a mission with her again.

**NORMAL POV**

"Are you alright, Sanna?" Mirajane look worriedly at her sister.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Mira nee. I'm just a little sad at what Natsu said. He seems doesn't mind to go to any mission with Lucy. Even the boring one. While he refuse to go to a boring mission with me. I just go to this boring mission with him once, and he already feel agitated. But he looks didn't mind to always go to a boring mission as long as it with Lucy."

"Ara… ara… I sense a jealousy aura here." Mira smile slyly at her sister.

"Mou… Mira nee. I'm not jealous. I'm just… er… just…" Mira just giggle seeing her sister fluttered face. Now she's certain that her sister have a romantic feeling to the most dense dragon slayer of Fairy Tail aka Salamander. _But from their conversation, I'm afraid that Natsu have a feeling to Lucy. And I'm not really sure how Lucy feeling to Natsu. It's sure looks like a love triangle. Lisanna like Natsu while Natsu like Lucy. And Lucy… hmm…since Laxus already out of the list, maybe Gajeel have a chance? But how about Levy? I always thought that those two look cute together. Ah… ! There is still Gray or Loki, right? Maybe I should confirm to Lucy first if she have a feeling to Natsu or not? If she doesn't have a romantic feeling to Natsu, than I can immediately start to matchmake Sanna with him._ Mira thought inwardly before Lisanna decide to interrupt her sister. "Ano… Mira nee, I really feel anxious and have a bad feeling everytime I see your face have those kind of expression." Lisanna fidget nervously while looking at her big sister.

"Hmm… what do you meant, Sanna? What expression of me which make you that anxious?" Mira smile innocently.

"Your matchmaking expression. I guess I better to go home now, Mira nee. I feel tired after walk for a long time. Bye, Mira nee."

"Bye, Sanna. Be careful on your way home."

After Lisanna go out from the guild, Master Makarov suddenly shout, "Okay. Listen here, you brats. I want all of you to keep quiet about Lucy new relationship with Laxus. From what I see, he must be think that Lucy go to a mission with Erza and we will let him think like that. At least after Erza and the rest of team Natsu came back. I don't want all of you to talk about Lucy anymore. Did you all heard me, brats?"

"Aye master!" They all yelled while some even gave a salute to their master.

_I can't wait to see how strong you became when you finally come back, my child. Especially after training so long with those insanely powerful person._ Makarov grinned when he remember a few days ago Lucy called him with Laxus communication lacrima and tell that she now was in the middle of her training to became a powerful mage. And so when she came back, the planning to go training will be changes. instead of training, she will go to as many mission as she can so she can buy the Heartfilia mansion back. So while she's still at the Myth world, she asked Loki to tell the landlady that she will not longer stay at that apartment anymore while her stuff being put at the spirit world courtesy of Virgo. And she asked Loki to give the letter she write to her team to master quietly incase Natsu already come back from the mission and ask about her where about.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Lucy Fans**

**Guest**

**dutchangel1979 (Thanks for your support I feel a lot better after read your PM^^)  
**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**poison bat-demon slayer**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**UltamaDragonking**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 17

**NORMAL POV**

After 2 days at the train ride, Lucy and the others finally arrive at Ghiadre town. They immediately start to search for the town mayor house. Of course it will be convenient if there are people who they can asked for a direction. But there is not a single people can be seen on the streets. Of course the three of them can smell that there is still a people in this town. They are just hide inside the house while spying at them from their windows. So Lucy assumed that they will just need to search for the largest house in the town. It will make sense if the largest house is belong to the town mayor, right? So after they find the largest house in the town, they put down their hooded and Lucy started to knocked the door.

knock… knock… knock

There is no one answer and Laxus start to feel irritated. Surprisingly Gajeel is the one who start to knock or punching the door in Lucy opinion. "Stop it, Mihi nii. Do you intent to damage a mayor house? I don't want our reward money been cut because you decide it is okay to make a hole in the town mayor door."

Gajeel just 'Gihi' while shrugging his shoulder. And Laxus smirked slightly before he start to knocked at the mayor house too. "Oii…Mayor! We are the mage from Fairy Tail which you requested. Can you open the door?"

Not long after that, the door cracked open slightly and a man voice said, "Can you show your guild mark?" Than each of them show their guild mark to the person with the green eyes because that's the only part of that man whose can be seen. After he see their guild mark, he open the door a little wide this time and quickly usher them to came inside and close the door immediately.

"I'm sorry for that. But I have to make sure that you are not those vampires." Said a looking young man which maybe just in his mid twenty while wearing a butler suit. He looks quiet handome in Lucy opinion. _But of course Rogue is more handsome._ Lucy thought inwardly before she realize that this was not the time to think about Rogue. "So… can you show us where the mayor is?"

"Yes, sure. Please come this way." The butler show them to some office. Inside, there's already a short and old looking man with a fat body sitting behind a large wood desk. Not want to wasting another time, Lucy start to switch to a business mode. She start to introduce herself and her companion before she ask about the vampires and why does they need a blonde celestial mage. At this question, the mayor start to looking at Lucy intently. Laxus been the over protective brother start to growl at the mayor and surprisingly Gajeel also look pissed at him. "Why you looking at her like that?" Laxus ask while glaring at the mayor which made him startle by Laxus menacing looks and started to shivering while saying, "I-I just want to check wether she's the one they are requesting or not. But your hair is not blonde. You even don't have a keys, and the most important thing…" he said while looking at Lucy flat chest because she still wear her disguised when she is training at the Myth world. "And where do you think you are looking at you pervert fatty old man?" Now it was Gajeel who's start to growl and glaring at the mayor with his bloody red eyes. The mayor just 'eep' before he try to hide his body in his over gigantic desk. A bullet of sweat can be seen at his face.

"Pervert old man. Even though I don't have a big chest, doesn't meant that I'm not a girl. And about my hair, I just cut and dye it. But I assure you that my original hair color was blonde. As for my keys… well, you doesn't really need to know where are my keys is. Because it's not of your business where I put my keys, right?" Lucy sneer slightly at the mayor. Laxus and Gajeel just snort when they hear Lucy said about her chest. And as for her keys, the mayor won't be able to see her keys. They still remember the day when her 12 golden keys was infuse into her body. The keys make a shape like a star tattoo. While Ophiuchus key position is in the middle of the star. That way the keys won't ever separate from her anymore. So even though she's been defeat on the fight or been arrest, the key will still in her possession. They will only free from the contract when Lucy died.

Of course this infuse thing were never happen before because the celestial mage need to received an approval from the Spirit King. And it's not just that. If the spirits refuse, the celestial mage cannot force the spirit to infuse with her. Well of course it's not hard to tell that Loki will immediately agree and almost put his key symbol in Lucy chest. Luckily Capricorn suggest that each of them stick together and make a symbol of the star on Lucy back. The surprising one was Aquarius. Even she usually look mean to Lucy, but she also agree to infuse with her. Same for the gold keys which previously was Yukino's. When Loki come to Lucy's apartment in Strawbery streets to inform that Lucy will move out, the landlady said that some lady with short white hair asked her to give the keys to Lucy. When Lucy asked to Libra, she said that Yukino already break her contract with them. She's now work at the palace and engaged with Arcadios. Yukino want Lucy to became their new master because she know Lucy will take good care of them. As for her silver keys, Lucy put them in the dimensional pocket like Erza magic. Because it will be too much if she put them all in her waist belt.

"Now mind to tell us now or are you planning to just sit there while staring at me?" Lucy asked with a slight irritated look. And so while under the three mages glares, the mayor start to tell what he knew about the vampires. Apparently, the vampires always comes every night and kidnapped one people. If the people who get kidnapped is a man, than the next day they will found his body in the forest near town. The body also been mutilated after the blood been sucked dried. As for the woman, the ugly one was have the same fate like the man. But the beautiful one still not being found. So he and the other town peoples still hope that they just held captive and not being killed yet because of their beauty.

"Sounds like a pervert vampire." Lucy mutter slowly while Laxus and Gajeel just nodded.

"And how do you know they need a blonde girl with a celestial magic?" Gajeel asked with an anxiety look on his face.

"They release one of the girl as the messenger so she can tell us what they wanted. The vampires said that they will stop kidnapping and suck the blood of our towns people if we give them the celestial mage girl with a blonde hair."

"Can we meet with the girl?" Lucy asked the mayor and he just nodded before he command his butler from earlier to call lady Lydia, the girl which is been release by those vampires, to come to mayor house. Twenty minutes later, the butler came back with a green hair lady with a black eyes. She wear a clothes like Lucy would wear when she is still live in Heartfilia mansion. And from what the mayor addres to her, Lucy sure that this girl is a noble. _So that's why the reward is so high._ Lucy thought inwardly while looking at Lydia. Of course not every noble have a personality like Lucy. They usually look down to the people which is not in the same status or more lower than them. She snort when she looks at Lucy up and down. But she start to drooling when she look at Gajeel and especially Laxus. Lucy clear her throat to have the girl attention, but Lydia decide to ignore Lucy and start to ogling at Laxus. Lucy feel slightly irritated been ignore while Gajeel smirking seeing Laxus uncomfortable face been ogling by Lydia.

"Can I zap her with my lightning, Luce?" Laxus whisper near Lucy ear which make Lydia mad at Laxus gesture. _How dare he ignore me and decide to act close to that ugly girl? If she even can called as a girl. She doesn't even have a chest. The only one which make people knew she is a girl is from her voice. And look at her teeth. Euww…She look like a rabbit monster with her teeth like that. _Lydia thought inwardly while glaring at Lucy. But her hands start to touching Laxus biceps and arm. "Just wait for awhile Laxus nii." Lucy look at Laxus and decide to ignore Lydia who is glaring dagger at her and decide to talked to the mayor. "Can you tell us where the inn direction so we can go rest for awhile before the night came?"

"Yes… But I'm afraid you can go inside there. The inn owner already been found dead and his daughter still not been found. She looks beautiful so I think that maybe she is still alive." Lydia sneer slightly when she heard the mayor compliment the other girl. "At least not as beauty as me. Lord Gyendal even doesn't give her so much attention." She mutter lowly and doesn't know that the three mage can hear what she said clearly. Because Lucy been trained by Laxus and Gajeel, she also have a super hearing like them.

When the mayor look at the three mages which is suddenly tense, he thought that maybe they worry about where they could stay. So he offered them to stay at his place. "Thank you for your offer. We appreciate it so much. So…can you show us where our room is?" Laxus and Gajeel stare wide eyes at her. _'Gemini! I want you to lent me your magic so I can copy Lydia. She seems suspicious.'_ Lucy using telepathy while talking to Gemini.

_'Sure Lucy.'_

There are a bright color around Lucy hand which startle the mayor and Lydia. While Gajeel and Laxus already knew what happen. Lucy gonna use one of her spirits ability. After the golden keys infuse into her body, Lucy can use their ability without need to summon them out. But the side effect was, her appearances will look slightly like the spirits she is using. So now Lucy hand color start to change into blue color. Lucy quickly snatch Lydia wrist which is still at Laxus arm. She just need to touch Lydia arm for awhile so Gemini can change into Lydia and she can ask all the information they need from Gemini Lydia later.

Lydia make a startle sound before she pull her hand away from Lucy clutch. "What do you think you doing? How dare you touching my hand with your ugly blue hand you lowly commoner girl?" She sneer at Lucy with a disgusted look on her face. "Well, I should asked you the same question than. What do you think you are doing, touching the lowly commoner girl brother arm all the time, lady Lydia?" Lucy looked at Lydia while raising her eyebrows and smile her fake smile at her.

"He's your brother? Who would believe that an ugly and weird looking girl like you have a good looking brother like him? And why are you here anyway? Lord… I meant, the vampire demand is a blonde girl with a celestial magic. Not a half girl half boy with a blue hands like you. You don't even have a key to prove that you are a celestial mage." She look mockingly at Lucy before she try to touch Laxus again but this time Laxus immediately make his whole body spark with a lightning. Of course Lydia doesn't realize that because she still look at Lucy with a distaste look. "Kyaa…!" Lydia startle and shout loudly after she touch Laxus lightning body. She loose her footing, slipped and fall on her butt. Lucy giggle while Laxus and Gajeel smirked at Lydia. The mayor stare wide eyes and shock at Lydia. He than glare at Laxus after he make sure that Lydia didn't get injured by Laxus lightning. "What? It's her own fault for keep touching a lowly commoner arm all the time." Laxus said when he saw the mayor glaring at him. "But lady Lydia didn't called you lowly commoner. She called that to the blue hands miss over there."

"The blue hand miss is Lucy. And she is my imouto. Didn't you heard her said that before? So if my imouto is a lowly commoner, so what makes me as her brother any different than her?"

"Gihi. That's right you fat old man. These blue skin miss is our imouto. So if that ugly green hair lady over there called our imouto a lowly commoner, than that's meant we also a lowly commoner just like our imouto." Gajeel said while glaring at the mayor and Lydia. While Lydia just looking at Gajeel with a shocked expression when she heard that Gajeel called her ugly.

"Let's go than. Can you show where our room is?" Laxus said and raising one of his eyebrow at the mayor while his body still spark with lightning.

"Su-Sure. My but-butler will show it to you." The mayor stutter while eyeing Laxus lightning body warily. Not long after, the butler come in and show the three of them where their room are.

When the three of them arrive at one of the room, Lucy immediately dismiss the butler and said that they only need one room. The butler feel reluctant and said that it's inappropriate for a girl to sleep in the same room with a man who is not her husband. But Laxus body start to spark dangerously again while Gajeel growl at him which make him immediately drop the subject and leave the three mage alone. After they go inside the room, Lucy immediately summon her wand which she's get from Hermes. He was one of Lucy mentor in the Myth world who's teach her about runes and teleportation magic. Lucy cast some runes with her wand to make a shield around the room so the people outside the room cannot hear what they are talking.

_'Gemini, can you came out and change into Lydia now?'_ Lucy talk with telepathy to Gemini and not long after, Gemini poof out and change into Lydia.

"So Gemini, can you tell everything that happen when Lydia been kidnapped by those vampires?" Gemini nodded and start to tell everything that happen from the beginning. Apparently, Lydia fall in Love with Lord Gyendal, which claim that he is a vampire prince. There is also the vampire princess and her name is Teijal. The vampire prince or Lord Gyendal is the one who's keep all the pretty girl to became his servant. While all the man and the ugly girls blood will be suck dried and been mutilated after that. Than Laxus asked why the victims need to be mutilated after been sucked dried. It seems that, the one who has been bite by the vampire will be change into one. So after been sucked dried, they need to be mutilated to prevent them to became a vampire. Because those vampire prince and princess didn't want too many vampire being. They will bite the human and let those human to became a vampire when they thought that those human are special. Or in the other word, when they decide that those human is gonna be their husband or wife for the rest of their life. But they can only choose one human who's gonna be their life partner. And Lord Gyendal promises Lydia that he will change her into a vampire and marry her if she help him to take Lucy to them. But sadly, she also didn't know why the vampires need Lucy for.

"So that's meant that those girls are still alive right?" Lucy ask with a worried look.

"Yes, they still alive. At least until they became ugly or if they can not find another human to feed off. The girls it's like an emergency food for them." Gemini said. The three of them have the same expression when they heard Gemini words. Angry. How come those girls been treated as an emergency food?

"And why Lydia want to became a vampire? I didn't think that Lydia is a faithful person from what we can see when she practically drooling at Laxus nii sexy body." Lucy said while smile teasingly at Laxus. And Laxus just smirk when he heard Lucy compliment his body while Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"Vampires are kinda like an immortal being. They cannot aged and will stay young forever. Lydia just want to be have an immortal body. She didn't really planned to be faithful to Lord Gyendal. She thought that after she's became vampire, she can have many handsome man as her servant. She will kidnapped all the man who she found good looking. And if she already bore of those man, she can eat them and find another good looking man again."

Laxus and Gajeel growl slightly when they heard what's on Lydia mind, while Lucy wore an disgusted look. "You can zap her with your lightning if she try to touch you again, Laxus nii. And maybe you can punch him if she decide to ogling at you too, Mihi nii." Lucy said while looking at Laxus and Gajeel. The two man just look at their sister with an amused face. "You don't need to tell me that, Luce. I intend to do that the next time she try to touch me again. And I will also gladly to zap her when she's try to touching Metal Freak not so sexy body." Laxus wink at Lucy before he smirk at Gajeel.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes while he said, "My body just perfect like this. Isn't that right, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy just giggle while she see Gajeel wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Ah… Did Lydia have ever see another male at that place?" Lucy asked to Gemini.

"There is two more male vampire in there. But she also not sure because Gyendal didn't allow her to wandering around. And Lucy… apparently those vampires also a pervert being. Even though they just marry once for their entire life, but they also like to have sex. Almost all the female there… being sexually harassed." Lucy gasp and stare with a horror look on her face. "Than isn't that meant that Lydia also already… erm you know, do that with Gyendal or maybe with one of the vampire?"

"No. Those vampire didn't do anything to her. That's why she so angry but Gyendal promises her that they will make love and she will be change into vampire after she helped them to take you to them."

Gajeel scoffed while he said, "Those vampires must also disgusted when they look at her face. That Gyendal must be just use her to get you, Bunny Girl. I bet he will immediately sucked her blood and mutilated her when they got you. "

"You better still wear those disguised, Luce. They wont try to raped you if you look like that." Laxus look at Lucy with a stern expression. His body became slightly tense and anxious with the new information Gemini said.

Lucy nodded before she asked Gemini, "How about that Teijal? Did Lydia have any info about her? I kinda have a suspicious that the one who held the spirit prince captivated was her."

"Lydia just heard a man voice in Teijal room. But since Teijal room is a restricted area, she never have a change to look at the man face. Lydia think that maybe Teijal afraid if the man see her, than he might fall in love with her beauty. So that's why Teijal never let the man to go out from her room."

"Wow… that girl never failed to disgust me with her overself confident." Lucy said while shaking her head.

Laxus just nodded his head and said, "Than there's a possibility that the man on Teijal room is the Spirit Prince. I wonder if maybe she decide to make the Spirit Prince to became her husband."

"Yeah… Maybe Teijal intend to do that." Lucy said while tapping her chin with her index finger.

"So do you have a plan, Bunny Girl?"

"Well, I already asked grandpa Crux to search anything about a vampire when we were at Myth world. The rumor said vampire is scared to sun, silver, and holy water. But since it was just rumor, I don't really want depend on that. I thought about the vampire action when they mutilated their victims so that the victims didn't change into vampire. So… maybe the only way to defeat them, is to mutilated them?" Lucy asked while looking at Gajeel and Laxus.

"That maybe true, Bunny Girl."

"And to make sure that they really died after we mutilated them, maybe we can fry them with our lightning or burned them?" Laxus added when he remember that Lucy have elemental magic. On their training there, they meet with Zeus who is true like the Spirit King said, agree to trained them after they said that they are sent here by the Spirit King himself. But because Zeus was the leader of the god and goddess, he doesn't have so much free time to be able to trained them. So he introduced them to Thor, the god of lightning. When Thor heard that they came here to training so they can go to rescue the Spirit Prince from the vampire clutch, he immediately agree to train them. Luckily Thor is kinda famous between the god and the goddess. So he ask the others god and goddess to also help to trained them. Laxus trained on his lightning and different fighting style. But than Lucy suggest him to learn different magic. Lucy thought about Natsu who can eat Laxus lightning and combine it with his fire magic when he fight with Hades. She also heard from Levy that Gajeel can eat Rogue shadow and fuse the both magic. This give a conclusion that maybe a dragon slayer can use more than one magic. So after Laxus heard that, he start to try to learn what Natsu do. Except in Laxus case, he's trying to swallow a fire. Same for Gajeel. He also start to trained his new ability which is a shadow magic. He remember when he fight with Raios and eat his shadow, he also can change into a shadow. It will be cool if he can expert this magic. "I wonder what kind of expression Raios will make when he see that I also can transform into a shadow." That was Gajeel said to Laxus while grinned widely after they decide to do as what Lucy suggest. Of course it's not just Gajeel who's feel the excitement. Laxus also can not wait to see Natsu face when he will finally can use a fire magic too.

As for Lucy, since her magic is special, she can learn different magic. It's like her celestial spirits who have a different abilities, that's why she also can learn different magic other than her celestial magic. Of course it will take a lot of time to learn all of that. But they have so many times right? On seven years Lucy have elemental magic such as fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, and air. Even though she can't eat those elements like a dragon slayers, but those element also can't harm her and she can control it movement. Beside that, she also learn teleportation, how to put her weapon and key in other dimension like Erza magic, and different fighting ability. While Laxus and Gajeel teach her how to heightened her eyesight, her hearing, and her smelling ability. Luckily for Lucy, Hera the wife of Zeus decide to make Lucy her adopted daughter after almost died because she accidentally touch Apollo poisonous plant. And after that Hera teach Lucy some powerful magic and give her a regeneration magic so Lucy now cannot aged and if she get injured, her wound will automatically heal on itself. Of course Laxus and Gajeel didn't know about this incident nor about Lucy regenaration magic yet.

"Okay. So here's the plan. I will asked Gemini to change into me and wait for the vampire in the middle of the town. We will hide ourself and attack them. After we immobilize them, Gemini will touch the vampires so we can get more info about them." Lucy said while looking to the three of them.

"Try to immediately find their weakness or how to killed them, Gemini." Laxus added while Gemini just nod. "You didn't mind right, Luce? They are not a human beings. Even they have an appearance like a human, but they are just a monster who feed themselves by eating human blood and mutilated them. Not to mention all the poor girls which is been raped by them." Lucy just nodded and said, "I understand, Laxus nii."

Not long after, they hear the door been knocked by someone. Lucy immediately dismiss Gemini and her rune magic shield. The three of them than sniff whose scent behind the door. It was Lydia. After Lucy know that it was Lydia, she decide that she was the one who's gonna open the door and asked what did she want. She doesn't want her brothers to been touched or ogling again by Lydia. "How can I help you, Lady Lydia?" Lucy asked while smiling politely at her.

"I heard from the mayor that you really is the blonde celestial mage the vampires demand." Lydia said while eyeing at Lucy up and down. Lucy just nodded and raised her eyebrows with a look that tell Lydia to continue what she wanna to says. "We need to wait at the entrance of the forest. I will be the only one to accompany you there because the vampires won't believe that you are the celestial mage they demanded with your current appearances. Your brothers need to stay here and cannot came with you. The vampires might get angry if they knew your brothers follow us. They might kidnapped more people than usual and you don't want that to happen right?" Lydia smirking at Lucy with an evil look on her face.

"Sure. I also didn't want anybody else became those vampires victim anymore. I will assure my brothers to let me go with you alone and tell them to not follow us. So, when we will go to the forest entrance?"

"After you tell your brothers." Lydia said while she put her hands on her hips and before she can came inside the room, Lucy immediately close the door. Lydia shrieked because her face almost been hit with the door. Lucy giggle when she heard Lydia shrieking voice. Gajeel chuckle slightly while Laxus look at her intensely. "You really don't think that we will leave you alone right, Luce?"

"Of course you will do as what Lydia said. We don't have another choice, Laxus nii." Lucy put her index finger while winking at Laxus and Gajeel. She than summon Gemini and Corvus. And she said with a telepathy to her spirits. _'Gemini, please change into the current me.'_ Gemini nodded before change into Lucy. _'And Corvus, I want you to envelope me and my brother into your shadow form and follow Gemini and the girl outside. Try to not stay too close. Can you do that?'_ Lucy said while looking at Corvus with a soft expression. Corvus personality is kinda like Rogue. An emotionless guy. As for his appearance, he look kinda like a normal man except he wear a beak to cover his mouth. He also have a very long silky black hair and onyx eyes. On his back there are two beautiful black wings. He also wore a black cloack, black pants and a flat black sandal.

_'Of course, Princess.'_ Corvus answer while looking at Lucy with an admiration look. Even though he look like an emo spirit, but he have a special feeling to his master. Before he became Lucy spirits, he always been treated badly by his previous master, Ahriman. He feel envied when he heard Leo always bragging about his princess who dare to argue with the Spirit King to let Leo came back to the spirit world. And after that, Lucy help Aries free from her cruel master contract. Even Capricorn who is been missing for years, suddenly came back to the spirit world after he meet with Lucy. He looks with an envy looks at all Lucy spirits and pray that someday Lucy will meet with his master and go fight with his master. So when his master lost, which he is very sure because he had a faith that Lucy is more stronger than his master, he can became Lucy spirit. He feel slightly disappointed when Ahriman died because of some circumstance but he also feel happy that he finally been release from a contract with that cruel master of him. Fortunately, the Spirit King choose him to became Lucy spirit before she go to Myth realm to trained.

Lucy touch Corvus hand and squeeze it slightly when she see Corvus spaced out. _'You okay, Corvus?'_ Lucy asked with telepathy while looking at him with a worry expression. Corvus feels happy that his master worry about him but he knew it's not the time to think about other matter. His master need him right now and he will do his best to help her. And when he feel that Lucy squeezed his hand again, he just squeezed back and smile slightly and said that he is fine. At this time Gajeel decide to said something before Lydia get suspicious if they don't say anything.

"We definitely can't let you go alone, Bunny Girl. At least let one of us came with you."

"No. I already said that you two can't came with me. Beside, I'm not alone. Lydia will accompany me. And don't you dare to follow me either."

"WHAT? Why not?" Gajeel and Laxus said at the same time. They than looking at each other before the both of them just smirk and shrugged at their shoulder at the same time again. Lucy try not to giggled and said, "Because I said so. Now you two stay here. I will go with Lydia now. Hmmp." Lucy wink before she nodded to Gemini and instruct her to go outside. Lucy than extend one of her hand to Laxus while her other hand still holding Corvus hand. Laxus nodded before he grabbed Lucy hand and than Corvus envelope the three of them into a shadow and trail Gemini Lucy and Lydia to the forest entrance. And since Gajeel can change into a shadow form, he don't need Corvus shadow magic and also trailing them behind.

They don't need to wait for long before two vampires come from the forest and confront them. "Where the blonde celestial mage, Lydia?" One of the vampires hissed at her when he looked at Lucy. The vampire look very handsome in Lucy opinion. He have a red hair with red eyes and a very pale skin. "Do you want us to start kidnapping the town people again by disobeying Lord Gyendal demand?"

"Hmmp. Foolish vampire. This girl is the blonde celestial mage Lord Gyendal demand for. She just cut her hair and dyed it. Her original color was blonde." Lydia said while look at Gemini Lucy with a distaste expression. "But are you sure she is a girl?" The other vampire asked while looking at Gemini Lucy chest. This one is also so handsome. He have a blue hair, red eyes and also a very pale skin. '_Gee what's wrong with all the vampire and their looks? Too bad they suck human blood.'_ Gemini Lucy thought inwardly while also voicing her thought to the real Lucy with telepathy.

"Hey! Who said that a girl need to have a big chest. Pervert vampires." Gemini Lucy said while crossing her arms infront of her chest and try to prevent them to look at her chest. '_It's too bad that not only they suck a human blood, they also a pervert, Gemini_.' Lucy said to Gemini Lucy with also using telepathy.

"Tch… There's nothing for you to hide ugly girl. The only clue which make you a girl just because your girly voice. I bet it will make a good sound when I bite you." The red hair vampire said while chuckle slightly.

_'Gemini, can you touch their hands now?' _Lucy said to Gemini by telepathy and Gemini Lucy answer_, 'Sure, Lucy.'_

Gemini Lucy start to walk toward the vampires while the two vampires just staring at her with a wary look. Gemini Lucy than start to reach her hand and grab the red hair vampire hand and her other hand grab the blue hair vampire hand. "What do you think you are doing you lowly commoner? Don't tell me that you falling in love with both of them? Tch… Such a bit*h." Lydia asked while looking at Gemini Lucy hand which is now already start to release her grab from the two vampire hand. The two vampire just smirk cockily and think that Gemini Lucy do that because she fall for their good looking.

"I just want to know if vampires hand are also warm like a human or not." Gemini Lucy said with an innocence face at Lydia.

_'Corvus, can you go to those vampire back? And Gemini Lucy, try to back away when me and the other attack them. Try to immediately change into one of the vampire and find how to eliminate this vampire.'_

_'Yes, Princess/ Lucy.'_ They both answer.

Than when Lucy and the other already at the vampire back, Corvus dismiss his shadow and the vampire can start to smelt their scent. But before they can react, Laxus and Gajeel already punch them really hard. Lydia just shrieked when she see that the three mage suddenly at her back.

"Wow, Lydia. Your planning is really working. It's true like you said, those vampires is more dumb than a pig. Good job girl!" Lucy said while give Lydia a thumb up and wink her eyes. Lydia just stare wide eyes at what Lucy said to her.

"How dare you betray us you ugly bit*h?!" The red head vampire glaring at Lydia with an angry expression.

"I knew that we cannot trust her. We should just eat her when we first kidnapped her. I feel sick everytime she ogling at Lord Gyendal. She even try to seduce me when she thought that Lord Gyendal is busy with the other girl. Disgusting ugly bit*h. The only thing she can do is just help us kidnapped all the other pretty girls in the town. Now she was useless because all the pretty girls in this town already at our possession." The blue hair vampire look with a distaste look at Lydia while Lydia stare with a shocked expression at the two vampires. "Who you called a disgusting ugly bit*h? And I'm also not useless. Did you forget who's the one post the request to lure this ugly blonde girl to come here? Just you two wait for your punishment when I tell this to Lord Gyendal." Lydia start to glaring at the two vampires.

The red hair vampire just scoffed before he said, "As if Lord Gyendal will punish us for an ugly bit*h like you."

"Yeah. He even promises us as soon as we get the blonde celestial girl, we can immediately sucked your ugly blood and mutilated you for the sake of this town. I feel bad for this town people to have a disgusting, ugly, and a whore girl like you at their town."

While the the two vampires and Lydia still bickering, Gemini already change into one of the vampire and start to search the information about how to eliminate their own kind. '_I found it, Lucy. It's like what you said. The only way to eliminated the vampire is to burned them.'_

Lucy just nodded while she whisper to Gajeel and Laxus. "How about we have a bonfire tonight? But let's make a special bonfire. So instead using a wood, we will use a pervert vampires body." Lucy eyes glint evily while looking at the vampires.

The vampires seems to realized that they've been watch with an evil stare. They gulped nervously when they saw the three mage looking at them with an evil gleam. "Now Mihi nii, Laxus nii. I will give the fun to immobilize those vampires to you, I will wait here for the finishing touch." Than Lucy start to chuckle evily. Gajeel hand than start to change into a iron sword while Laxus body start to spark with lightning. Before the vampire can do anything, the two dragon slayers already launch their attack and beat them without mercy. After that Lucy hands start to ignited with fire and not want to wasting another time, she burned the two vampire who's shrieking loudly.

Lydia than start to back away and intend to get away from the three mage. But before she can run away, Lucy immediately use her lightning and zap her over and over until she unconcious. "Ooppss." Lucy said while she smirked at the fainted Lydia. "That's my punishment for you to not care about the other girls and try to sacrifice me so you can became a vampire." Laxus and Gajeel just chuckle when they heard what Lucy said.

"But what we are gonna do to this girl, Luce? We can't left her alone because she maybe ran away and inform Gyendal about us. And we also cannot turn her to the authority because we don't have a prove that she have a connection with the vampires."

"Hmm… Let's just bring her back to the mayor house first. We will discuss it there. Corvus can you bring us all to mayor house? I don't want the mayor start to freaking out when he see Lydia state right now." Lucy smile softly at Corvus. "Of course, Princess." Corvus said while he start to engulfed the group into a shadow.

When they arrive at mayor house, Lucy quickly put a rune again to prevent anyone to accidentally hear their conversation. After that Lucy start to think what she gonna do to this troublesome girl. Corvus look at his master intently. He have same idea but he afraid that his master will not agree and instead make her angry at him. He doesn't really want to make his master angry at him. But he also didn't like to look at his master troubled face. Laxus and Gajeel seems to know that Corvus want to say something to Lucy. The two of them look at each other for awhile before Gajeel nudge Lucy slowly with his elbow. And before Lucy could say anything to Gajeel, Laxus suddenly said, "Just spill it out what's on your mind, Corvus." Corvus than look shock at Laxus.

"What is it, Corvus? You know you can tell me everything, right? I'm not gonna get angry at you as long it's not a perverted comment or unimportant flirting like Loki usually do." Lucy said while smile softly at Corvus.

Corvus blushing slightly and said, "I know, Princess. I just think that maybe you can called Andromeda and Cassiopeia." Laxus and Gajeel raising their eyebrows at Corvus while Lucy think about Corvus suggestion to her. She try to remember what Andromeda and Cassiopeia magic. Than suddenly her face show a recognition as if she finally remember about their ability.

"What is it, Bunny Girl? What this Andromeda and Cassiopeia can do?" Gajeel asked because he never heard about their name before. Well maybe he heard it before. But Lucy silver keys are too many. There are 66 silver keys and he doesn't give a shit to remember all of their name. He doesn't want to waste his memory brain by remembering each name of all Lucy keys. It's already hard enough for him to remember all of the guild member name in Fairy Tail. He doesn't need to add more name to his brain. So he will just remember the golden keys because their name are according to the zodiac, or the weird one like that little snowman thing with carrot nose (Plue), or the one who's occasional will poofed out on their own like the trio god: Orion, Perseus,and Hercules.

Laxus just stare at Lucy, waiting for her to explain the same question which was been voicing out by Gajeel.

"Well..."

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Guest**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow**:

**A.D.T.H**

And also for **Favourite** my story:

**mel870709**

**A.D.T.H**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 18

**NORMAL POV**

"Well...Cassiopeia can make a new and false memory, while Andromeda can erase someone memory. And yes. They are my silver key spirits. "

"Your silver key can do that?" Gajeel asked while raising his eyebrow at Lucy.

Lucy nodded and said, "Even though they are just a silver key but their ability is not lower than the golden keys. There is even some of my silver keys who is more powerful than the golden keys. Because in their previous life they are a god or goddess and due to some misfortune incident, they died and been give a change to life as a spirit in the spirits worlds by Mustache-Man. And to differentiate between their key to the other silver key, there are a different gemstones on the middle on their silver key. I used to think that the silver gem keys are just a myth because I never found them in any stores that I visit, until Mustache Man give the five of them to me. You guys already knew Orion, Perseus, and Hercules, right?" The two of dragon slayers just nodded their head. "Well Cassiopeia and Andromeda are also like them. A goddess in their previous life. But they are more strict and feel that it's inappropriate to suddenly poofed out when they are not been summon."

Than suddenly there's a two smokes poof out. After the smoke clear out, they can see a man with a wavy and short black hair with a green eyes, one of his hand is holding a riptide. His face is kinda like a child with his mischievious eyes. "Hey! That was mean, Luce. I just don't want you to waste your magical energy to summon me. That's why I take the initiative to come with my own magic." This man is Perseus and Lucy usually called him Percy. The gem on his key is a sapphire. And Lucy thought that the gem color is suit with his magic which is water.

"For once I agree with that seawed hair." This time it's a man with a bulky body and have a short blonde hair. His body is bulky like Laxus but he's a little bit taller than Laxus. He have a shield which is been put at his back when he is not use it. He's holding a club on one of his hand while there's also a sword on his waist belt. He is Orion also known as a huntsmen and the gem on his key is emerald.

"What did you called me, you giant pervert?" Percy said while glaring at Orion.

"I know that you called me giant because you have a body like a dwarf. And I am not a pervert. I am a romantic and passionate man." Orion said while he put one of his arm on Lucy waist.

"Yeah? You look like a pervert to me with your hand on Luce waist like that." He glaring at Orion and try to pry Orion hand away from Lucy waist.

"And here they are. But I wonder why just the two of them…" Before Lucy can finish her sentence, another smoke poofed out and there are two person came into the room. Thankfully the room their currently occupied is rather big so it's not to suffocating with so many people or spirits came one after the other. The one with orange hair quickly swoop Lucy body into his hand and carry her bridal style. "Don't worry, Princess. Your knight in shinning armor will help you get away from all this pervert wolves which try to stain your beauty with their dirty hands."

"Oii, Luce! How come you didn't called me when you fighting those vampires? You know I never fight those kind before. So I want to try their power." And than he looking at Perseus and Orion which is now glaring a dagger at Loki. "Hey, you even summon Orion and Perseus. Talking about favoritism, you start to acted unfair to me, Luce. Why I'm the one who doesn't been summon?" He look accusingly at Lucy who's now facepalm at herself inwardly when she heard Hercules accusing words. The trio gods finally complete. And to make the situation more annoying for Lucy, Lydia choose this time to wake up and start to drooling at all of her spirits. "Princess…" Corvus than called Lucy to remind her about his suggestion earlier.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks, Corvus." Lucy said while wink at Corvus which make him blushed slightly.

"What about me, Princess? No 'thanks, Loki' ? I even don't know why are you thanking him when he's just called you princess. Me, on the other hands is different. I save you from those pervert who dare to put his dirty hand on your sexy waist." Loki said while winking at Lucy.

"Say the bigger pervert who refuse to put down Luce. I bet that your motives is more pervert than me. It's just your reason to be able to hold Lucy without being seen as a pervert, right? Luce even not in danger. Why she's need a knight when she is already safe and happy in my arm?" Orion said while glaring dagger at Loki and wink at Lucy.

"I don't even touched her waist yet. I just try to help Luce to pry Orion pervert hand from her waist." Perseus said while glaring at Loki and Orion.

"So all of you already touch Luce? LUCE…! First you decide to just summon them and left me behind. And now, they all already touching your waist and you don't let me touched it." Hercules said while whinning at Lucy.

"Maybe I can fry them with my lightning especially that big cat playboy, Luce?" Laxus body start to spark with lightning while all the boys except Corvus and Gajeel are glaring at him.

"You can touch my waist if you want, handsome guy. And all of you also can touch me if you want. No need to fighting for that ugly flat chest girl. Oh and Lokiii… you can put those 'thing' and carry me in your hands if you want." Lydia said while smiling seductively at all the boys.

The three spirits start to advert their glaring from Laxus to Lydia now. Perseus start to pointing his riptide, Orion tightened his hand on his club, while Loki… well Loki just growled at her because he's still carrying Lucy. And Hercules, he looking at his fellow spirit first before he decide what he's gonna do. Because he doesn't have a weapon like Perseus and Orion, he decide to just copy Loki action, which is…glaring dagger at Lydia and try to growl too. In Loki case, the growl sound dangerous and frightening, but in Hercules… it's just sound weird and funny. Lucy giggle when she hear Hercules growl voice before she said, "Loki, can you put me down now?" Loki smile at Lucy before he put Lucy down gently. "And Laxus nii, don't you dare to fry the three of them. They are my spirits, my friends, and my family. I won't let anyone harm them no matter how pervert and annoying they can be." Gemini and Corvus smile fondly at Lucy when they heard what Lucy said. While Orion, Perseus, and Loki smirking at Laxus. Laxus who saw that the three spirits smirk mockery at him just glaring at them while mutter a 'tch' lowly. Hercules is the only one who doesn't smirk at Laxus because he still felt touched by Lucy words. And when he see that his fellow spirits all smirking at Laxus, he once again felt left behind. He's not been summoned when Lucy fight the vampire, Lucy just summon Perseus, Orion, and Leo and forget about him, he also the only one who's not touching Lucy waist, and now… He was the only one who didn't receive Laxus glaring because he's not smirking at him. _That's it. This time I won't let Orion and Perseus won. I will also be glaring by Laxus._ Hercules thought inwardly before he smirk at Laxus. But Laxus of course didn't realized it which make Hercules frown. _Laxus is so mean like Lucy. How came he's glaring at the others while they smirking at him and he doesn't glaring at me when I smirking at him._

"Oii, Laxus!"

"What?" Hercules than start to smirk while looking at Laxus. Laxus of course didn't understand why Hercules smirk at him so he just look irritatedly at Hercules.

*Blink… blink… Blink* Hercules feel confuse why Laxus not glaring at him, instead just stare at him with an irritated look. _Maybe it's because my smirk is different? Yeah… that must be the reason why Laxus didn't glare at me. Hmmm… Than maybe if I can make my smirk like Orion, Perseus, and Loki than Laxus will also glaring at me too?_ Hercules than school his face into a neutral face before he smirk with mockery this time to Laxus.

"What do you want, Hercules? Stop your stupid smirking and just spill out what exactly on your mind. I can't understand what you wanna tell me if you just smirked like that." This time Laxus glaring at Hercules which make him grinned widely because he finally succeeds to make Laxus glaring at him. Lucy just giggle before she said, "I guess I kinda know why Hercules acted like that. But I will explain to you later. Laxus nii, instead you fry our ally, why you don't use it to another person which is need to be knocked unconscious right now?" Lucy said while looking at Lydia which is now start to crawl toward Loki.

Loki who's looking at Lucy just realized that Lydia start to crawl her way to him, immediately swoop his hand to Lucy before he ran to the other side from Lydia. "Don't worry, My Princess. Your knight will not let that green crawling slime to touch me. I won't let any girl or THING to touched me beside you." Loki said while emphasized the 'thing' and glaring at Lydia. He feel so angry when Lydia insult Lucy and said that Lucy was a 'thing'.

Laxus even don't waste a time before he zap Lydia until she unconcious again. Lucy immediately summon Andromeda and Cassiopeia. Andromeda is a young pretty girl with a long wavy brown hair. She wear a princess clothes and have a chain on both of her wrist. While Cassiopeia wear a clothes like Andromeda but she wear a crown in her head.

"What can I do to you, Lucy?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Hello, Lucy. You should call me more often you know. I'm bore in the spirit world." Andromeda said while pouting a little to Lucy.

"Hello Cassy and Andra (AN:Lucy nickname to them). You know you can just poof out if you feel bored right, Andra. I wouldn't mind if you suddenly come out like those four over there." Lucy said while pointing at the four guys spirit. Andromeda look over to where Lucy pointing at and see Perseus. She have a special relationship with Perseus so she feel happy and excited when she see Perseus there. She wave and start to walk to Perseus side before Cassiopeia clear her throat and looking at Andromeda with a warning stare. "We came here not to idly chat with a fellow spirit, Andromeda. We came here to help Lucy. You can talk to Perseus when we go back to the spirit world. "

"Yes. I'm sorry, mother."

"Well, I think it's okay if Andra want to talk with Percy after she finish her job. Andra, can you erase this girl memory." Lucy said while pointing at the unconscious Lydia. "Start erase her memory after she's been kidnapped by the vampires. And Cassy, I want you to replace some fake memory about those vampires." Andromeda nodded and start to put her hands in Lydia head. She search Lydia memory first and start to erase it. While Andromeda erase Lydia real memory, Lucy said again, "I want you to make Lydia think that she hate those vampires because when she 's been held captive at their place, the vampire keep insulting her by calling her ugly, a whore, a slut, green slime girl, and other insult." Laxus start chuckle here and Lucy just grinned at Laxus before she continue, "The vampires just agree to release her because they said that she's too ugly and they feel too disgusted to sucked her blood. And before she's been throw away to the forest, the vampire mocked her and said to her, 'If you want a revenge, try to find a blonde girl with a celestial mage to defeat us. That… if you able to find her. You're not just ugly but you also dumb. I doubt you will be able to find her. That's why we don't bother to tell you those information.' After that, put the memory that she felt so angry and use her money to try to find the blonde girl whereabout. And after she knew about my whereabout, she lied to the mayor that the vampire demand me for the exchange of the town people. She lied that the vampire will stop kidnapping and eat the town people if they give me to them. So she conviced the mayor to make a request to Fairy Tail to help them with the vampire invasion. When the mayor feel reluctant because this kind of mission was surely need a bigger rewards for the mage, she said that the mayor just need to make a request and she was the one who's gonna pay for the reward money. Also put the fake memory that she swear to herself that she will help all the girls who has been kidnapped to go back to their family again. Oh and don't forget to put a memory that those girl just been feed once a day with so little food. I think it's better that Lydia didn't have a memory about those girl been sexually harassed by those vampires. I don't want her to badmouth those poor girl in the future."

"Judge from her personality, she's sure will do that." Laxus added while looking with a distasted look at Lydia.

"Hmmm… what else?" Lucy think while tapping her chin with her index finger and tilt her head to the side. "Oh yeah. Also put the memory that she accompany me tonight to try to defeat those vampires because she knew that the vampires will come to the town to kidnapped people again and not because to come to get me. But she got hit by those vampire because she try to slap those vampire after they insult her again. After that, she fall unconscious. Okay… that's it from me. Do you guys want to added something to Lydia memory?" Lucy asked while looking at Laxus and Gajeel.

"Bunny girl, I already asked about the vampires information from Gemini. Maybe you should dismiss them and I will be the one to tell you about the vampires. Gemini came here using your magic right?" Gajeel said with a concern look at his face. Lucy just nodded and said, "Yeah. Thanks for being so thoughtful, Mihi nii. And Gemini, thanks for you too.

"Sure, Lucy. You know you also can lent my power and see it with yourself about what's on those vampire memory right?" Gemini said while still in the red hair vampire appearance. Lucy feel slightly pale when she heard Gemini said that. She doesn't really fond when Gemini suggest that. Because when she lent Gemini power to be able to see those vampire memory, her head will transform like a Gemini form. A blue head with two antennae. When the first time Lucy use this ability, she became freak out. Thankfully there is no one there to look at her weird and funny looking face. And she swore that she will never ever showed it to anyone. _'Maybe I will use it when I take a bath, Gemini.'_ Lucy said with a telepathy to Gemini while Gemini just nodded.

Before Gemini poof away and go back to the spirit world, Lucy stopped him and give him a hug and kissed in the cheek. Lucy have a new habit to do that because when she train at the Myth world, all the god and goddess there have that kind of habit to hug and kiss the other cheek as their way to say goodbye. After live in there for seven years, she became accostumed to their life style. And than one of Lucy mentor Aphrodite, suggest Lucy to threat all of her spirits more nicely by hugging and kissed their cheek before she sent them back to the spirits world.

"Ah and Corvus, you can go back too. Thank you for your help. I may need your help again tomorrow when we decide to infiltrate the vampire place." Lucy said while walking to Corvus and give him a hug and kisses in his cheek.

"Of course, Princess. Just call me everytime you need my help. I'll more than happy to be able to help you." Corvus smile and blushing slightly when Lucy kisses his cheek before he too vanish to the spirit world.

"Do you really need to hug and kisses them everytime you dismiss your spirits, Luce? I don't really mind if you do that to your female spirits. But for the male spirits…"

"I do kinda agree with that Siscom (AN: Siscom = Sister complex), Princess. You don't need to hug and kisses them. You can do that to all your female spirits. And for the male spirits, you just need to do that for me. Because I am your knight in shining armor. It's natural if you kiss and hug your knight, right?" Loki said while smirking at the other spirits guys who's glaring at him. While Laxus hand start to spark with lightning when he heard what Loki called him with.

"Erm… Laxus nii. That's not important right now. Do you want to add something or not to Lydia memory?" Lucy said while she try to ignore all of her spirits guys who is start to bickering at the background.

"Of course. I want add, that she told us she will give more extra jewel after we defeat those vampires. For each girl who we can bring back to the town, she will give us extra 1,000,000 jewels." Laxus grinned while Lucy stare wide eyes at Laxus.

"What? She looks like a really rich girl. Beside, what can she do with all the money? Buy a man for her pervert mind? Don't forget that you need a money to bought back your mansion."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Laxus nii." Lucy also grinned at Laxus and than she look at Gajeel and said, "What about you, Mihi nii? You don't want to add anything to Lydia?"

"Gihi. Just added that she really fall hard for Sparky and she willing to pay extra 10,000,000 jewels if Sparky kissed her on the lips." Gajeel taunted while smirk at Laxus.

"What the herb did you just say, Metal Freak?! (AN: Laxus already change his cursed word. What the heck = What the herb.) Why don't we added that it's you, Metal Freak who's the one she's falling in love to and willing to pay 20,000,000 jewels if you French kiss her for 1 minutes." Laxus also smirk at Gajeel while Lucy sweet dropped seeing her brother start to bickering too. Cassiopeia just look amusedly at Laxus and Gajeel and said, "So… who's the one I need to make Lydia fall in love to, Lucy?"

"It's that Sparky. Lydia will pay 100,000,000 jewels if Sparky go to date and kiss her for 1 hour."

"No! It's that Metal Freak. Lydia will pay 200,000,000 jewels if Metal Freak go to date and French kiss her for 2 hour."

"Just ignore them, Cassy. But put the memory about what Laxus nii suggest before."

"How can you do that to me, Bunny Girl? Now you decide to bully me and siding with Sparky?" Gajeel said while looking with a slight hurt expression because he think that Lucy siding with Laxus. While Laxus smile smugly at Gajeel with a victorious expression because he also think that Lucy siding at him.

"No! You misunderstand me, Mihi nii. What I meant to Cassy is Laxus nii suggestion about each girl we bring back, we will receive 1,000,000 jewels extra. Not the suggestion about she's falling in love with you that kind of stuff." Lucy said while Gajeel start to smile when he know that Lucy didn't siding with Laxus and planned to bullied him.

"Oh and Cassy, that's is for now. Thank you for your help" Lucy said while smiling at her spirit. She start to hug and kiss Cassiopeia and Andromeda cheek before dismiss them to the spirit world. "Now, I will go and teleport Lydia to her house okay." Lucy said while she put on her cloack and go outside while carrying Lydia bridal style. Of course after all the hell training she doing at the Myth world, she became insanely strong. So it will be no problem for her to carry Lydia. After she get out, she make sure first that there's no one outside before she lent Gemini power so she can see where Lydia house is. Of course her head now transform into blue color with only two pieces of hair. And she immediately teleport to Lydia house and put her into her bed. After that she teleport back to her room in mayor house. And before the others can see or talk to her, she quickly go inside the bathroom. From the bathroom she tell Gajeel that she will just asked Gemini by telepathy so he don't need to wait for her and can start to tell the others what he heard from Gemini about the vampires.

While Lucy prepare to take a bath, the others guy just stare at each other because of Lucy strange behaviour but decide to shrugged it off. Maybe because Lucy already cannot wait to take a bath. Laxus, Gajeel, and Loki know Lucy strange obsession about take a long bubble bath. So they just shrugged it off while the others just didn't care and more interested about what they gonna hear about the vampires from Gajeel.

When Lucy emerge from the bathroom, she heard her four spirits are already bickering again. She feel the corner of her eyes twitched slightly and didn't understand why they always keep bickering all day long. "Now…mind tell me why the four of you still here and not to mention bickering at each other?" Lucy said while putting her arms on her hips and slightly glaring at her spirits. All of her spirits beside Loki stare with wide eyes, jaw drop open and said at the same time, "Who are you? Where's Luce?" Orion and Perseus blushing when they saw Lucy huge boobs while Hercules look suspiciously at her.

Loki just rolled his eyes and sigh loudly. "That's why I told all of you to go back already to the spirit world."

"What do you guys meant? Of course I am Lucy." Lucy feel confuse why her spirit didn't recognize her. Than she suddenly remember that she always wore her disguised at the Myth world even when she is asleep. The only time when she don't wear her disguised is when she's take a bath and there's no way she will let her spirits come out when she's naked. "Oh I forget that you guys never really see the real me. Silly me. So emm…yeah. This is me guys. The real Lucy Heartfilia. My real hair color is blonde but I decide to put a black streaks when Gajeel became my adopted brother. And than the Spirit King asked Virgo and Cancer to disguised me into an ordinary looking girl with a flat chest when he sent me to trained at the Myth world and since I make a contract with all of you there, I didn't have a chance to show you all my true appearance yet." Lucy said while smile shyly at her spirits. "So… what do you guys think of my real appearance?"

"Well… you look kinda cute, Luce. And why the hell your boobs suddenly became so huge? Is it fake? What do you put in there so it became so big suddenly?" Hercules asked while looking at Lucy boobs intently.

"Where do you think you looking at you pervert muscle brain?" Laxus said while growling at Hercules. "And stop staring at Luce boobs before I zap the three of you." Laxus said while glaring at Orion, Perseus, and Hercules.

"Why I can't stare at Luce boobs? I need to make sure wether it is real or not. That's why I keep staring at it. But, don't you all think that it's kinda weird. How came her boobs suddenly became big just after she take a bath?" Hercules said innocently which earn a whack on his head by Orion. While the other are sweet drop at what Hercules said.

"It's not suddenly became big you dolt. It's because Lucy wrap her boobs with bandage to make it smaller." Loki said while shaking his head and chuckle slightly. Hercules stupidity is never failed to amused him. "I'm sorry, Princess. I already try to sent them back to the spirit world but they won't listen to me. But don't worry, Princess. Your knight in shinning armor will protect your sexy body from those three pervert over there." Loki said while he put his arm on Lucy small waist and his other hand start to twirling Lucy hair.

"You know, when you said it right that, it remind me of Taurus because he always said about protecting my amazing body and something like that." Lucy sweet dropped while looking at Loki.

Laxus start to feel annoyed seeing all of Lucy spirits is looking at her body with their pervert face."Luce! Why the herb you take away your disguised? And can you just wear some shirt instead of tank top? Did you not aware that almost all your male spirits are a pervert?"

"I forgot to bring my clean clothes with me, Laxus nii. And I certainly didn't want to came out from the bathroom with just towel wrapping at my body to just take my clean clothes from my bag. So I asked Virgo to bring me some clothes. She give me this so I thought it's been so long since the last time I wear this kind of clothes. I kinda miss this type of clothes. So I gladly wear it." Lucy said while shrugging her shoulder. Meanwhile Laxus didn't really look at Lucy but instead glaring at Loki which is now start to sniffing Lucy hair which is smell like a strawberry. At Loki action, the other spirits feel envious and start to walk to Lucy. They also want try to sniffing at Lucy hair like what Loki do. Laxus of course know what they intend to do to his imouto and quickly snatched Lucy away from Loki after not so nicely pry away Loki hand from Lucy waist.

"Why don't you sent your spirits back now, Bunny Girl. It's already quiet late and I suggest that you go rest now because tomorrow morning we still need to discuss our strategy before we go to the vampire den." Gajeel said while looking at Lucy which is at Laxus side now. Even though he didn't have a sister complex like Laxus, but he also didn't like his sister been ogling like that by her spirits. _Maybe because the transformation was to great so Bunny Girl spirits looking at her like that. From the ordinary looking girl with a freckles on her cheeks, short messy black hair, a bunny tooth, and flat chested. Than suddenly she transform into beautiful girl with a white and smooth looking cheeks, long straight hair, a huge boobs, and her short shorts make the other can see her long smooth white legs. Gahhh… Damn. What I'm doing, checking on Bunny Girl like that? I start to acted like her pervert spirits. But it's really been too long since the last time I see Bunny Girl wear those revealing clothes._

"You already told them about the vampires?" Lucy asked while Gajeel just nooded his head. "So why you guys still here?"

"See…! Didn't I tell you guys to just go back already to the spirit world." Loki said while smirking at his fellow spirits.

"That question is for you too, Loki." Lucy said and giggle a little when she see Loki shocked face.

"Because you said that you will take a bath first so I'm waiting for you." Loki said while smile seductively at Lucy. Laxus who's at Lucy side eyeing at Loki like a hawk.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Lucy asked with a puzzled face.

"Because… I can't go back without saying my goodnight to you. And beside, you still not give me a hug and a kiss yet. How come I go back without receive my princess sweet hug?" Loki said while wiggle his eyebrows at Lucy.

"That's it? Just because of that? And how about the three of you? Don't tell me that your reason are same as Loki."

Perseus and Orion just grinned at Lucy. While Hercules… of course his reason was different than those three. "I refuse to go back before those two go back first. Who know what you will do without me again. I will stick around this time so I won't left behind. AGAIN." Hercules said while he said the word 'again' with slightly louder.

"Hercules, I never left you behind. For your information, I didn't summon them. They just suddenly came out with their own magic as always. And… I didn't let them to touch my waist willingly you know. They just a pervert playboy who like to touch a girl waist and I'm really grateful that you don't acted like them. Hmmm… than what else make you feel left behind?" Lucy thinking with her usual gesture. Index finger tapping at her chin and her head tilted slightly to the side. "Oww…My princess just too cute. Let me huge you, My Princess." Loki said while trying to huge Lucy which been blocked by Laxus. "Stay at your spot you big cat playboy." Laxus said while growl at him. Lucy obviously didn't realize anything because she's still in deep thought, try to think what else which make Hercules feel left behind.

"Ahh… I know! You must also feel left behind because you can't fight those vampire right, Hercules?" Lucy asked while Hercules nodded and pouting slightly. "Well, how about if I let you tag along tomorrow? And this time you can fight those vampire."

"Really? You will let me out and fight those vampire?" Hercules face lit up like a kid which is been promises that they will get a new toy.

Lucy nodded and said, "And you know what make it more great?" Hercules shake his head and Lucy continue, "The vampire you will fight tomorrow is a special one. While the vampire's Laxus and Gajeel beat earlier is just a low level vampires, the vampires you gonna fight tomorrow was a prince and princess of vampires. In other words, the leader of the vampires." Hercules start to stare wide eyes at Lucy with mouth agape.

"That's why I don't bother to called for you, Hercules. They are not worth to fight with you. You should just fight with their leader. I'm leaving the best for you. So you should be happy instead accusing that I do a favouritism to Orion and Percy. " Lucy said while she pouting slightly and make a fake hurt look to make Hercules feel guilty. The other just look amusedly at those two. They know that Lucy just tricked Hercules to make him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I don't know that you're so nice to me. Please forgive me."

"Fine. You are forgiven this time. But promises me if next time the situation like this happen again, you will asked for me first before jumping on the conclusion and acussing me for something that I didn't do!"

"Yes, Luce. I promise."

"Oh… and Hercules. You should feel good when people not glaring at you. When someone glaring at you, than that's meant you do something which make that person angry and mad at you. So, you shouldn't feel jealous when other people been glaring while you're not."

"Really? So when Laxus glaring at Orion, Perseus, and Loki, that's meant they do something to make Laxus mad so Laxus glaring at them? And since I didn't do anything to make Laxus mad at me, so he didn't glare at me?" Lucy just giggle and nodded her head while the others look at Hercules with wide eyes. Now they knew why Hercules do that to Laxus earlier while Laxus just sweat dropped.

"So why than you decide to glaring at me too, Laxus? I think I didn't do anything to make you mad at me." Hercules asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Did you really asked me that stupid question?" Laxus said while glaring at Hercules.

"And what do I do know? I just asked you a question, Laxus. No need to be glaring at me. Gee… Why you so mean to me? Why you can acted nice like Luce? Did you not hear what Luce said before? I need to asked before jumped to the conclusion. So that's what I do right now. I don't want to accused you before I asking you the reason for glaring at me. You should learn to do like me, Laxus. Asking me first before you start glaring at me." Hercules said while shaking his head with a disappointed look at Laxus.

"You… I… Luce! Just quickly dismiss your spirits please. I feel so drain right now after speaking with the muscle brain over there. Oh… and you should stop hugging and kissing your spirits, Luce. That way, those four pervert… I meant those three." Laxus said while pointing at Loki, Orion, and Perseus. "That one wasn't a pervert. He just an annoying muscle brain." Laxus mumble softly so only Gajeel, Lucy, Orion, and Loki can hear him. "Those three will just keep summoning themselves because you keep hugging and kissing them before you sent them back. I bet if you stop that, they will also stop poofing out everyday."

"Hey…! That was mean, Laxus. Why you left me behind again? And not to mention you haven't answer my question earlier." Hercules said to Laxus while Laxus decide to just ignore him and go to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. You four better already gone after I came out from the bath." Laxus said while he grabbing his bag pack which already been put out from the spirit world by Virgo. He than mutter slowly, "I wonder when Virgo put this bag pack here. I don't remember seeing her today." while he walked to the bathroom. Not realized that Gajeel heard what he's muttering and agree with him. He also feel slightly curious when exactly Virgo bring back his bag pack from the spirit world.

"Okay than. Time to go back guys. Come here Hercules. Stop grumbling and let me hug you." Hercules walk to Lucy, they than hug each other, and Lucy kiss his cheek before tell him that he need to go back to restore his strength before his fighting with the vampire leader. After Lucy said that, Hercules face lit up and he's immediately going back to the spirit world.

"Orion…" Lucy said while open her arm. Orion than smile softly while walking toward Lucy. "I need to asked you first before I go back, Luce."

"Sure. Just asked whatever on your mind, Orion."

"Why you don't tell me that the real you is an angel?" Orion said while he start to put one of his hand on Lucy cheek and the other on Lucy waist. Lucy start to blushing which earn a chuckle from Orion. He than start to hugging Lucy and said, "Indeed. A cute and beautiful angel. How lucky I am to have an angel as my master?"

"Stop your mushy talk and just go back already you giant pervert. It's now my turn to hug Luce." Perseus say while he's trying to pry away Orion from Lucy.

"Tch… such a party pooper. But I still want to know why you wear those disguised, Luce. Can you tell me what the reason so I can go back to the spirit world without feeling curious?" Orion said while still hugging Lucy body tightly and sniifing her hair. It feel different when he's hugging Lucy body while she is in her disguised and not. The real Lucy body without the disguised is feel soft because of her huge boobs of course. So Orion feel reluctant to let her go.

"I will tell you when we came back to the spirit world. So can you let go of my princess now?" Loki said while he looked irritated at Orion.

"Loki is right, Orion. Just let him tell you the reason why I wear a disguised later when you go back to the spirit world. I feel kinda tired right now. Beside, you also need your strength for tomorrow, right? Didn't you also want to fight those vampires?" Lucy said while rubbing Orion back softly.

"But I feel comfortable, Luce. Can I just stay here and sleep beside you?" Orion said while now his head now at Lucy shoulder and he start to sniifing Lucy neck which make her more blushing.

"Oh herb no. Sparky will throw a tantrum if your spirits sleep beside you, Bunny Girl. Can't you just force gate closure him like you usually did to that playboy lion?" Gajeel asked while pointing at Loki which earn him a glare from Loki.

"Orion, I will do as Mihi nii said if you don't let go of me now." Lucy said sternly but she still rubbing at Orion back softly. Orion sigh slightly before he squeezed Lucy body a little and let go of her. And so after each of them been hugged and kiss, they all go back to the spirit world. Just right after that Laxus emerge from the bathroom.

"Good. Those perverts finally leave you alone, Luce. Seriously, I never felt so tired just by talking before. Don't mad at me if from now on I decide to treat Hercules as if he's just a ghost who I cannot see or hear okay, Luce?"

"Laxus nii, don't be so mean to Hercules." Lucy pouted a little at Laxus.

"We will see about that, Luce. If he start to acted like today, than I cannot promises you anything okay. For now, just sleep. We will discuss our strategy tomorrow morning." Lucy nodded before she asked, "Than how about the sleeping arrangement? There's only one bed here. Though the bed is a king sized bed."

"You sleep on the bed, Luce. Me and Metal Freak will sleep on the couch or in the floor."

"Gihi. Why I should listen to you, Sparky? I will just sleep beside Bunny Girl."

"Oh no, you don't! You will sleep at the couch and I will sleep at the floor. Beside, you still need to take a bath first Metal Freak."

"Laxus nii… I think it's okay if we all sleep at the bed. Beside, the bed is big enough for the three of us."

"But, Luce…" Laxus want to protest before he process what Lucy said. "Three of us?"

"Yes. How many people do you think we are. You, me, and Mihi nii. Three of us. Now Mihi nii, why don't you take a bath now? Me and Laxus nii will go to sleep first. And I will sleep at the middle, Laxus nii." Before Laxus can protest, Lucy already walk to the bed and sleep in the middle of the bed. "You choose which side you want to sleep on, Laxus nii. Nite…"

Laxus just sigh and said his good nite to his stubborn imouto. He know that after she make a decision, no one can conviced her to change it. So he just admit defeat and slide to the bed at Lucy left side. One of his hands was hugging Lucy waist and not long after, sleep start to engulfed him.

* * *

**AN: Lucy silver key which have a gemstone are only five. Percy gemstone is sapphire, Orion is emerald, Hercules is Ruby, Andromeda is amethyst ,and Cassiopeia is topaz. This five keys are also known as silver gem keys. And this silver gem keys is like the golden keys. There's only one unit of these kind of keys and they cannot be found at the stores because the one's who holding their key were the Spirit King. **

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**dutchangel1979**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Lucy Fans**

**Guest**

Thanx guys. Your review motivated me to keep writing^^

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 19

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy woke up with two dragon slayer hugging her. Laxus arm was right under her breast while Gajeel arm was below Laxus's. Lucy try to wiggle out but those two tighten their grip on Lucy. _'Now… how can I get up when they hold me with their deathly grip? Hmm… I can't teleport while they'are holding me. Ahh…! Didn't Laxus nii also ticklish like me?'_ Lucy chuckle deviously before she try to wiggle free one of her hand. _'I can just activate my thunder mode (AN: In thunder mode, Lucy body was surrounded by a lightning like Laxus). But it won't do anything to Laxus nii and instead I'm sure he will just eat my lightning. So I will tickle Laxus nii until he wake up, than after that I can activate my lightning mode to wake Mihi nii up. But before that…how can I waste this rare opportunity?'_ Lucy than asked Gemini to lent they power and quickly change her appearance into Sting. After that she speak with telepathy to Virgo to came out and bring a camera with her. Virgo who's seem know what her mistress plan, for once didn't asked for the punishment. Lucy than asked Virgo to take a picture and after that tell her to go back and keep the camera with her on the spirit world. After that Lucy start to poke on Laxus side. "Hehehe. Stop it, Luce. Hehehe."

_'Eh… how come Laxus nii knew that it was me who tickle him?' _

Lucy keep poking at Laxus side until he release his grip on Lucy body and wake up groggily while saying, "Stop it before I tickle you back, Luce." Laxus blinked twice before he saw that Lucy looking at him while giggle slightly.

"Mind to explain to me why are you tickling me, Luce?"

"Because you two hugging me so tight and refuse to let me go while I need to go to the bathroom. And since you are more ticklish than Mihi nii, I guess that it's better to tickle you instead to activate my lightning mode because you will just eat it." Lucy said while blinking her eyes rapidly at Laxus which make him chuckle. "All right… all right. Stop fluttering your eyes like that." Laxus said while he ruffled Lucy hair which make her pouted. But after that Lucy start to active her lightning mode which make Gajeel bolted awake and fall from the bed because of the shocked after been electrified by a lightning.

"The fruit are you doing, Sparky? You want to pick a fight in the morning? Bring it on!" Gajeel said with an annoyed face while Laxus just smirk at him. "And why are you laughing, Bunny Girl?"

"I'm sorry, Mihi nii. I didn't meant to electrified you. But you refuse to release me so I have to activate my thunder mode." _Of course I can't say to him that I laughed because I remember about the picture that I asked Virgo to take before_. Lucy thought inwardly. Gajeel look at Lucy with a shocked face because he never thought that the one who's electrified him was Lucy. And before Gajeel can said anything else, Lucy quickly go to the bathroom while she said, "I will go to wear my disguised again than. After that we will discuss about our plan to infiltrate the vampire place."

Gajeel just looking at Lucy retreating figure before he advert his eyes and look at Laxus with an accusing stare. "I bet it's you who suggest Bunny Girl to do that right, Sparky?"

"Do you have any evident, Metal Freak?" Laxus said while crossing his arms on his chest. And before Gajeel can retaliated, there's someone knocked at their door and they can tell from the scent it's the butler. Laxus than open the door and asked the butler what did he need. The butler tell them that the mayor already prepare breakfast for them and already waiting at the dining room. Laxus said that they will go after they finish changing and dismiss the butler but he feel reluctant and offer that he will just waited until they finish changing so he can show them where the dining room is. Laxus just shrugged and close the door leaving the butler alone outside.

After 10 minutes, the three mages came out from the room. Of course the butler still wait for them outside and immediately walk ahead to show them where the dining room is. While eating their breakfast, the mayor feel confuse because Lucy still here with them. Yesterday he heard from Lydia that Lucy will be pick up by the vampires. Lucy than decided that it's better to not tell the truth right now to the mayor and said that the vampires break the agreement and try to sucked Lydia blood. Thankfully Gajeel and Laxus following them from behind so Lydia can be save. But unfortunately she accidentally been zap by Laxus because the vampire use Lydia as a shield when Laxus try to attack one of the vampire with his lightning and in the end they succeed to kill the vampires. After finish their breakfast, the mages excuse themselves because they want to immediately discuss their plan and go to the vampires place before night.

When they arrive at their room, Lucy put a runes again and than call all of her spirits who's want to came with them to eliminate the vampires so they will know about the plan. Laxus grunted when Loki appear while Loki just smirk at him. Than not long after, Perseus, Orion, and Hercules also appear. "Great, now the trio playboy already come out." Laxus mutter slowly and of course Lucy heard it but she only giggle because she know that what Laxus said is kinda true.

"Why are you giggling, Luce? Come on, tell me what were Laxus muttering?" Hercules been the curious person decide to asked. "It's nothing, Hercules. Laxus just give a nickname to Loki, Percy, and Orion."

"WHAT? Laxus give the three of them a nickname and decide that it is okay to left me without a nickname?" Hercules said while looking at Laxus with a disbelief look.

"So yeah…We better start to discuss our planned now, Luce. From what Gemini told Metal Freak yesterday, we knew that the vampire was deceiving Lydia so she think that there's only four vampires there." Laxus quickly try to change the topic because he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Hercules right now. Thankfully Hercules been a simple mind spirit, already forget about the nickname matter and more interested about the vampires.

"Looks like those vampires are a smart being. They afraid that Lydia will betray them so the other vampires just hide themselves and not let Lydia see them. If we didn't knew and just use the information from Lydia and thought that there's only two vampires left, we might get ambush. And I'm pretty sure that the other vampires might come here tonight because their friends didn't come back yesterday. So we need to eliminate all those vampires today before they can came here again to harm the towns people. Of course we can fight them when they come here. But the risk is too big. I don't want any town people to get involve or even worse, been used as a hostage." The others just nodded when Lucy said that. She also start to draw the map about the vampire den using what Gemini knew from the vampire memory.

"Luce… before we go, there's also some of my friends who want to fight the vampires and they want me to asked if it's okay for you to called them when we arrived at the vampire place?" Orion said.

"Of course." Than Lucy summon all the silver keys and asked them with telepathy. _'Okay guys, you know that you can just tell me if you want to participate in the group to eliminate the vampires, right? No need to afraid to tell me what you want. But I must warned you first that the vampires are a dangerous being who have a strong and super speed. I want you to extra carefull when you fight them. So now tell me who's want to fight those vampires?'_ Some of Lucy silver keys start to shine as a sign that they want to participate.

"I never know that Vulpecula and Lynx also want to participate." Orion mutter slowly while looking at Lucy silver keys.

"Okay. So Canes Venatici ( a hunting dog), Lupus (a man which can transform into a werewolf), Draco ( a man which can transform into a dragon), Lacerta ( a lizard man who can paralyze the enemy and also hide his body by blending with the environment), Vulpecula ( a female fox which can make an illusion), and Lynx ( a panther which is excel for his speed and eyesight) will be summon when we got there. Oh and yes… of course that also include you, Corvus. You will be summon before we get there." Lucy said when she saw that Corvus key start to shined as well. "So, since the three of you can go out on your own gates, I will not summon you because I also want to fight the vampires myself and I want to store my magic energy as much as I can. I will inform all of you by telepathy when we arrived at the vampire place so the three of you can come out using your own magic."

"Of course Luce." The three of her spirits answer at the same time.

Suddenly Lucy heard Libra talk to her by telepathy that she also want to fight with those vampire. _'Of course you can tag along, Libra. Thanks for offering your help. Your gravity magic will be so usefull when we gonna fight with those vampire.' _

After finish talking with Libra, Lucy continue to talk about their planned. "So we know that almost all those girls been imprisoned in this area except the girls who's already been bite and change into the vampire." Lucy said while pointing at the certain place on the map she draw. "Thankfully we knew that there's a way to change the girls back into a human. Killed the one who's bite the girls."

"In other way, we just need to killed all the vampires male right, Bunny Girl?"

"Yes. Fortunately the only vampire female in there who's need to be killed is just Teijal or the vampire princess. I also already saw in those vampire memory about how Teijal look like. I will called Pictor to draw her picture so you all know which is Teijal and if any of you who's lucky to see her can immediately killed her if you can." After that Lucy called Pictor and let him see Lucy memory about how Teijal look alike and draw it.

"Oii… Sparky. Wanna make a bet?" Gajeel suddenly said with a mischievous face and Laxus just raised his eyebrows asking him what he wanna bet about?

"We gonna bet who's the one can killed the vampire the most. The loser will have to pay for the train ticket. Gihi."

"Ohhh… so you are still pissed when I beat you at racing to the train station before huh?" Laxus said while smirking.

"Tch… Don't try to change the topic, Sparky. Or are you scared that I will beat more vampires than you?" Gajeel said while he smirking back at Laxus.

"Fine. If you really want to pay for the train ticket again, who am I to refuse? It's a deal than, Metal Freak. And this time I want you to buy the exclusive ticket for us."

"That… If you won, Sparky. Just be prepared to buy the exclusive train ticket for me and Bunny Girl. Gihi."

Lucy just shake her head at her brothers._ Sometimes they really like Natsu and Gray. But of course they acted more mature if compare to Natsu and Gray._ Lucy thought inwardly before she decide to tell about her planned to the others. "Okay guys. Here's the plan. We will split into three teams. Team one jobs is to rescue the girls who have been imprisoned and try eliminate as many vampires as possible. Team two jobs is also try to killed as many vampire as possible and fight the vampire prince or Gyendal. Team three job is try to find the Spirit Prince and fight the vampire princess or Teijal. So… I want you guys to decide on which team you guys want."

"Of course I will on team two. You already promises me that you will let me fight the vampire leader." Hercules said.

"If he's on team two, I definitely refuse to go to the same team with that Muscled Brain. That's meant I am gonna go to team one or team three. Which you want me to, Luce?" Laxus said while ignoring a shout "Hey" from Hercules.

"Maybe you can go to team three, Laxus nii? I personally want to go to team three. But I also want to help those girls as soon as I can. I will go to team one and using my teleportation magic to bring them back to the town. So after I help all the girls, I will try to immediately go to team three. How about that?"

"Sure. How about you, Metal Freak?"

"I will also go to team three. Don't want to ruin Hercules fun. Gihi."

"I'll be on team one. I have to make sure about my princess safety. That's a knight job after all." Loki said while he knealing with one leg and take one of Lucy hand and kiss it softly. Orion and Perseus glaring at him while Laxus decide to pry Loki hand off from Lucy's.

After all of them decide which team they will be on, Lucy than write it on the paper and decide to confim it again. "Okay, than I will make sure once again about the arrangement:

Team one: Me (Lucy), Loki, Virgo, and Corvus.

Team two: Hercules, Orion, Perseus, Gemini, Canes Venatici, Lupus, Libra, and Capricorn.

Team three: Laxus, Gajeel, Vulpecula, Draco, Lacerta and Lynx.

"Okay. Those anyone want to change the team? If not, than we will go to the vampires place now."

"Are you sure you want to called that many of your spirits, Luce? I know you are capable to do that because of how insanely strong you are. But still… it's too many to summon. Not to mention you also need your magic to fight those vampires. Maybe…"

"I understand what you meant, Laxus nii. But not all of them are came out by using my magic. Virgo, Libra, Gemini, Capricorn, and those four can come out using their own magic." Lucy said while pointing at Loki and the three gods before she continue. "Gemini than will change into me. If they change into me, they also can help me to summon my spirits. I will only summon Canes Venatici, Lupus, and Corvus. While the rest will be summon by Gemini who changed into me. So, how about the four of you go back to the spirit world first to charge your magic there. As soon as we arrive at the vampire place, I will tell all of you by telepathy." Lucy said while she looking at her spirits which they nodded and start to disappeared. That...what Lucy thought will happen. The only one who go back to the spirit world is just Hercules. "Why the three of you still here?" Lucy asked with a confuse face.

"Didn't you forget something, Luce?" Orion said while he open wide his arms.

"Oh… right. I forget because I'm feel anxious and worry about those girls who has been imprisoned and also about the spirit prince condition." Lucy said while walking to Orion arms and huge him much to Laxus dismay. After each of them been hugged and kissed at the cheek, they finally go back to the spirit world but of course not before they give Laxus a smug grin which make Laxus glaring at them while muttering, "Pervert spirits."

* * *

**LUCY POV**

We walk at the forests for a couple of hours. The vampire really like to hide deep inside the forests with a lot of tree surrounding their place so the place only have a very little light in there. I'm holding all of my silver keys which I put at my belt waist so it doesn't make a sound. Of course not all of my silver keys I put there. I just put the one who's I'm gonna summon to help me fight the vampires. My golden keys already infuse with my body so I don't need to use their key to summon them. But it's different for my silver keys. I need to use their keys to be able to summon them and I need to at least touch their keys to be able to talk with them by telepathy if they are in the spirits world. But if they already been summoned here, I can speak by telepathy with them without need to touch their keys anymore.

When we already can see the building, I inform all my spirits that we almost there. Loki, Libra, Virgo, Gemini, Capricorn, Percy, Orion, and Hercules come out with their own magic. And than I start to summon Canes Venatici, Lupus, and Corvus. After that Gemini change into me and summon the other silver keys who also want to fight the vampires.

We already decide that team one and team three will enter quietly with Corvus and Gajeel shadow magic while team two will acted as a diversion so they will go inside as loud as they can to attract the vampires attention on them. So after we all at the front door of the vampire place, we start to part away. Team one and team three will go inside using the back door while team two will entered using the front door.

When team one and team three arrive at the back door, they can hear a loud sounds from the front. That's meant team two already enter. "Okay guys, team one will go to the left while team three go to the right." After that, I summon one more spirit with the appearance of the dove. "Columba, I want you to go with team three because I can't talk with telepathy to my brothers without you."

"Who do you want to put on the telepathy link, Princess?" Columba said while looking at me with her onyx eyes.

"All of team one and team three here. And from team two: Libra, Gemini and Capricorn."

"How about Perseus, Princess? Don't you want to add him as well?" I wonder why Columba want to add Percy too. Hmmm… maybe Columba have a good relationship with Percy? I will asked Percy later.

"No, Columba. If I add Perseus, I'm sure he will brag to Orion and Hercules all the time and than they will be jealous and said that I was unfair to them. I don't mind to add Orion but the problem is Hercules. I'm afraid he will be distracted from his fight if he heard about someone who beat more vampire than him. So Columba, don't add Perseus okay."

"Yes, Princess." Columba said while bending her head down a little.

"Good, now we can start to split out. "

"Be careful Luce/ Bunny girl." Mihi nii and Laxus nii said at the same time.

"I will. All of you please be careful too okay?" I said while looking at my brothers and my spirits.

"We will Lucy/Princess." My spirits said at the same time. Laxus nii just nodded his head and Mihi nii just give me his usual gihi while give me a thumb up. After that, we part away. I asked Corvus to engulfed us with his shadow and he start to go to the room where the girls been imprisoned while I ocassionaly will told him by telepathy about the direction. When we arrived at the room, I can hear some scream and moan from a girls. I have a dread feeling when I heard this so I immediately blast open the door with my fire magic. When the door open, truth as I was afraid of. There in the rooms, all the girls are been held at the wall. Their hands was been chained together on the upside of their head. Some girls was been raped by the vampires. I gasp and start to gritted my teeth while looking with a pure angered at the vampires. "Okay guys, lets burned all those rapist to the hell. You guys already know the only way to killed the vampired, right? Mutilated them! And I will be the one who will burned them to the ash." After that I start to activate my thunder magic and formed a sword from my thunder and start to cut their hands and legs. After they can't move, I also cut their family jewel and burned it infront of those vampire. My spirits who's I knew can feel my emotion right now also feel angered at what they saw and start to help me mutilated them one by one. There is total 8 vampires which been burned right now by me. While I burned them, I asked Virgo and the others to released all the girls with the key which I found on one of the vampires. After that I asked Virgo to bring them a clothes. Virgo nodded and go back to the spirit world. Few minutes later, she come back with a few clothes. Some still in a shocked stated so Virgo and me decided to help them wear the clothes. There is 8 girls in the room. But from what mayor said, there is 10 girls which is still been missing. So that's meant, there are two more girls who's need to be found. But I decided to teleport them first to the town.

"Virgo, you will came with me and stay with the girls while I go back here." When I see Virgo nodded her head with her usual expressionless face, I continue to said. "And since I don't know where your house is, I will just bring you to the mayor house okay?" Some of the girls still in shocked stated, some are crying, and one of the girl hugging me, while some just looked at me with a grateful look on their faces.

"Okay, all of you came here and hold your hand to each other."

"Wait, what about Mel and Stella? I see two vampires take them out. I heard them said that they will change Mel and Stella into a vampire and make them into their mate." Some beautiful girl with a waist long blonde hair and red eyes asked while she still hiccupping and hugging my waist. "Don't worry. I promises I will save them for sure. And as a celestial mage, I'll never break a promises." I said while hugging back the girl and looking at the other girls with a determination eyes.

"Ugh… and don't forget Lydia. She's also been take away several days before. Even though she have an attitude like a bit*h, but I don't want anything happen to her. So I hope that you can help her too." The girl added while her hug start to tighten around my waist.

"Umm… about Lydia. She's already been released by the vampires. From what Lydia told us, those vampires were insulting her by saying that she was too ugly and they feel disgusted just by looking at her face so they decide to release her." Some girl look shocked when I said that. But some was giggling hearing that the vampire insulting Lydia. They than start to walk to me. I release my hand from the girl who's keep hugging me and offered my hands to the other girls.

"Can I keep hugging you while you teleport us? Oh and my name is Liliane what's your name?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. But I prefer that you just called me Lucy and of course I can still teleported all of you while you hugging me." She giggled a little and said thank you while she buried her head in my hair. After all the girls holding hands to each other, I teleported them to the mayor house or to be exacted to the room where the mayor let me to rest. After that I need to convinced Liliane to let me go but she refused until one of her friend yell at her and remind her that I still need to go back to rescue Mel and Stella.

"But what if the vampires come and kidnapped me again?" Liliane argue but she start to loosened her grip on my waist.

"That's why I asked Virgo to stay here incase those vampires came here. Virgo can talk to me through telepathy and I can teleported back here immediately."

"Promises?" Liliane said while she give her pinky finger at me.

"Promises." I said while linked my pinky finger to her. And after that I immediately go back to the vampire place and found out that my spirits already not there. I asked Loki with telepathy and he said that he try to find the other girls whereabout and already found one of the girl. I immediately try to sniff where is Loki whereabout and found him standing near a door not far away from the previous one. I enter the door and immediately cut the vampire legs with my thunder sword while Loki holding the girl which laying in her stomatch on the floor. Loki holding both of her hands on her back and sit on her back to prevent her to move. When I cut the vampire head with my thunder sword and burned him, the girl suddenly lose conciousness. I guess that's meant the girl is already change to be a human again. And before I asked about Corvus whereabout, he suddenly came to my side and said, "Princess… I found the other girl whereabout."

I nodded than tell him to show us while I carrying the still unconscious girl. She indeed look very beautiful. I still can't see her eyes color but she have a wavy long white hair and tan body. We soon arrived at the other girl place and I give the unconscious girl to Corvus. I tell Loki to prepare to holding the other girl incase she's also already been bitten and transform into a vampire because I will be the one who's gonna cut and burned the vampire. As soon I burned the vampire, the other girl which also look very beautiful with a short black hair also fall unconscious. After that, I asked Corvus and Loki to wait for me while I teleport the girls back to the mayor house. Before Liliane can hug me again, I winked at her and quickly teleport back.

After I came back, I asked Columba to start activate the telepathy link and tell the others that all the girl already been rescue and my team succeed to killed 10 vampires. "From what Gemini said, apparently there's 52 vampires in total including the two who we killed yesterday. So, we already killed 12 so far and that's meant there's only 40 vampires we need to killed." Than Columba said that team three already killed 9 vampires so far and when I asked to team two, Capricorn said that team two already succed to killed 15 vampires and than Gemini interrupt by saying add 4 more. "Than that's meant we just have to killed 12 vampires more, guys. I will head to team three place now." I said after count in my head how many more the vampires we need to kill and start to lead the way to team three place. On the way there, Libra add 3 more vampire and Laxus nii said that their team found the secret chamber on Teijal room. I start to quicken my pace and arrive there. They still waiting for me and when I arrive, Columba said that there's total 10 vampires team two succeed to killed.

"Gihi. Your spirits is such a great help, Bunny Girl. But I am the winner so far." Mihi nii said while smirking at Laxus nii. I smile proudly at all my spirits and asked them to tell me later how they defeat the vampire while they all just nodded their head.

"I just let you win for now, Metal Freak. Beside, the number you killed was just three vampires and I just need to add two more to win from you." Laxus nii glaring at Mihi nii and said, "You said that there's still 3 more downstair and I will be the one who killed them all."

"Yeah. I change into my shadow form and check it. I also see some man been chained to the wall, Bunny Girl. I'm sure that man is the Spirit Prince."

I just nodded my head and said, "Let's go than." I asked Corvus to envelope me, Laxus nii, Vulpecula, and Lynx into a shadow. Mihi nii also change into a shadow and engulfed Draco and Loki. While Lacerta simply used his ability to blending into the surrounding so he look transparent right now. I don't want to take a risk by attack openly. When we arrive at the chamber, we can see a vampire woman try to calm down some blonde man who's been chained to the wall in some room which look like a jail. Near there, I can see a small table been surrounded by some runes. And when I look more intently at the table, I can see there's a key in the middle of that small round table. But the key look dirty like there's some dirt or herbs in the key. I look at Laxus nii and see that his looking at the two vampires who's guarding the prison door.

When Mihi nii and Corvus dismiss their shadow, Vulpecula immediately put an illusion to one of the vampire while Lacerta paralyze the other vampire. After that Laxus and Draco start to mutilate them while Mihi nii… he start to eat the iron bars. What the herb is Mihi nii doing?

Teijal see that her fellow vampire got mutilated by Laxus nii and Draco got angry and start to attack Mihi nii which in the middle of chomp the iron bars. Teijal than grab Mihi nii neck with one of her hand which is start to glowed red. When Teijal hand start to glowing red, Gajeel body instantly limp.

"Stupid Metal Greedy! Why don't you killed the vampires first before you start eating?" Laxus nii said while he try to zap Teijal with his lightning but Teijal move away and use Gajeel body as a shield so the one been zap was Mihi nii. Teijal start to smirk wickedly while she suddenly move quickly and also grab Laxus nii neck with her other hand which is start to glow red too.

"What are you doing to them?" I shout at Teijal and I feel that Corvus stay at my side protectively. Teijal than looking at me and Corvus. Her eyes look shocked before she said, "You! I know you. You were that disgusted man spirits, right? You lucky that I were generous before and decided to let you go. But this time I won't let you go. And who are you?" Teijal said to Corvus before she looking at me intently. "I believe that my brother tell that ugly green hair girl to bring him a blonde celestial mage." I look at Corvus which is glaring slightly at Teijal. I guess Corvus previous master must be killed by Teijal. I will asked him later than. When I look back to see Mihi nii, I gasp when I see his skin start to change. His skin start to wrinkle and looks like his been aging quickly. I guess I will just asked what I want to know from Gemini later. I quickly asked Vulpecula and Lacerta to put an illusion and paralyze Teijal because I can see Laxus nii skin also start to change too. I cut Teijal hands with my thunder sword and right after that, Mihi nii and Laxus nii body start to fall but thankfully Draco and Loki catch them and put them gently at the ground. After that I also cut Teijal head from her body. But before I burned her and the other vampire with my fire magic, I called Gemini to teleported here and touch Teijal.

"Oiii Laxus! Gajeel! Are you okay?" Loki asked with a worry look. Gajeel looks very weak and already unconscious while Laxus nii still can talk. "No. I feel like a soup (AN: Because Laxus already stop cursing so, Shit = soup). My body feels so weak and tired."

"Princess, they look like their youth been sucked by that vampire." Vulpecula said while looking at Laxus nii and Mihi nii face.

Youth? If their youth been sucked, than what I must do is just give them their youth back, right? Maybe I can use my regeneration magic to them?

And suddenly I can heard someone scream. I wake from my train of thought and look wide eyes at the one who's screaming. Oh, soup. I forgot about the Spirit Prince.

"Okay guys, I need you to go back to the spirit world except for Loki and Gemini. Thanks for your help, guys." Vulpecula, Corvus, Columba, Draco, Lacerta, and Lynx than poof after they poof away, I remember I forget to give them a hug and kisses. Oh well, I will just called them out later after I go back to the town. Right after that, Capricorn said that they succeed to killed the vampire prince and the rest of the vampire. Which in total team two succeed to killed 27 vampires. Than it's meant all the vampire already been eliminate. Because team one and three already killer 23 and plus two we killed yesterday, that will make 25 vampires. If I add them all, that make it 52 vampires. The problem now is just the runes and my brothers. After that I dismiss all of the spirit which came here by using my magic. The one who's using their own magic can came here and stay. After that I told Gemini to changed into Teijal and asked them what Teijal do to Laxus nii and Mihi nii. "Looks like what Vulpecula said it's truth, Lucy. Teijal can use magic and sucked their youth."

"What about the Spirit Prince? Why he acting like that?" I asked while looking at the Spirit Prince.

"Teijal put some stuff into the Spirit Prince key to prevent him to go back to the spirit world. But if someone wash the key clean, he can immediately go back to the spirit world. That's why to prevent anyone to take the key, she put the key on some runes. The only one who is able to take the key is Teijal."

I look wide eyes at Gemini. "Than that's meant you can go inside the runes, right? The problem is you can't touch the key because of that stuff which is not good for a spirit. While the only one who can touch the key is only me because Laxus nii and Mihi nii are unavailable right now." Ughh…Come on brain. Think fast… think fast…

"Lucy! Gajeel condition looks bad." Loki said while he looking at Gajeel.

"And the Spirit Prince condition is also not good." Gemini said while eyeing the chain which holding the Spirit Prince almost broken. "The Spirit Prince is not in his normal self right now. It will be dangerous if he's got free from those chain. He might be attack us unintentionally."

"Patience… patience… I'm thinking right now." Than suddenly something click in my mind. How I can be so stupid? The solution is so easy. "Gemini you go back to the spirit world because we gonna fuse full body. After that I can change into Teijal and take the key. But before that… Loki, I want you close your eyes when I'm fusing with Gemini."

"Why?" Loki look at me with a bewildered look.

"Because Lucy appearance will look like us when she's fusing with us." Gemini answer while giggling.

"Gemini, you can go back now. And Loki, close your eyes! If you dare to open your eyes before I told you to… I won't talk to you for 1 month. And everytime you summon yourself here, I will immediately force close your gate." I said while glaring at Loki which make him chuckle and said, "You will always looks beautiful to me, Princess. Even when your skin turn into blue color and there's two cute antennae on your blue bald head." Gemini just giggling before they poof away and go back to the spirit world. "Loki…" I growl at him which make him immediately close his eyes. Than after I'm sure that Loki already close his eyes, I'm fusing with Gemini and quickly transform into Teijal. At this time, the chain which holding the Spirit Prince already broken. Thankfully team two came just in time.

"Okay, Loki. You can open your eyes now. I'm gonna go inside the runes, take the key and wash it. The rest of you try to protect Laxus nii and Mihi nii from the Spirit Prince." I said while looking at team two which now only consist of Hercules, Orion, Percy, Libra, and Capricorn.

"Yeah right. And why should I hear a vampire command? You should be lucky that I'm not mutilate you as soon as I saw you." Hercules said while glaring at me. Loki than chuckle loudly when he heard Hercules said that, "Baka… Do you intend to killed your own master and be expelled from the spirit world?"

"Who do you meant my mas…" Ufff….Hercules than suddenly fly and hit into the wall after the Spirit Prince move his hand in the air. I wonder if it's the Spirit Prince magic. Looks like I need to hurry up.

"That girl is not Teijal. It's Lucy-sama using Gemini power." Capricorn said while he looking at the Spirit Prince which is start to walk to Laxus nii and Mihi nii. I start to panicked and said, "Capricorn, Libra, and Loki, do everything you can to protect my brothers. Just give me two minutes okay." I than start to enter the runes while closing my eyes and waiting for something bad that might happen to me. I wait for a few second but there's nothing happen. Not want to wasted anymore time, I quickly grab the key and teleported to the bathroom at mayor house. Unfortunately for me, there's a girl who's currently is using the bathroom and the girl is Liliane. She shriek loudly and throw at me all that she can reach like a soap, shampoo, conditioner, and her clothes.

"Woah… Lili…Lili… LILIANE STOP IT. " I shout loudly when she already don't have anything to throw but still try to scratch me with her eyes closed tightly. I suddenly remember that I still use Teijal appearances. Than I quickly change back into my appearance.

"Eh… Lucy? What are you doing here? In a bathroom. Err… Are you trying to… to peek on me? Kyaaa… Lucy you pervert!"

I just sweat dropped and try to ignore her and quickly grab the soap which Liliane throw at me and rub it in my hands. After that I start to wash the key while the other girls start to knocking at the door frantically and asked what happen. Liliane turn away with a very red face and muttering that I was a pervert and I don't need to suddenly teleport here to peek on her because she just can show it to me willingly if I asked her to.

*Bang* The door suddenly being open forcefully just when I'm in the middle of processing what Liliane meant that she will show to me her body if I asked her to. Than all the girl start to pour inside the bathroom and shielding Liliane while holding different 'weapon' such as pillow, lamp, a broom, and plastic bottle. Woww… if I'm really a bad person, what can they do to me with those 'weapon'?

"Hello girls. I just came here to wash this key. And I don't know that Liliane was take a bath. So… yeah. I will go now and came back later okay? There's still one more thing I need to do there." I said while showing to the girls the Spirit Prince key which is now I can see clearly is made of a diamond. The key is so beautiful but I don't have a time to admire the key right now. I shake my head slightly and asked, "Where is Virgo anyway?"

"I'm here, Hime. I'm sorry I can't prevent them to go inside the bathroom. You can punish me if you want, Hime." Virgo said and start to walk inside the bathroom.

"No punishment, Virgo. And I have a good news for all of you. The vampires already burn to the ash so all of you no need to worry about those vampires anymore."

"Lucy… you are a princess?" Liliane said while she try to make her way out to the front with a sparkle eyes. I just glad that she didn't hear Virgo asking about those odd punishment thingy.

"No… I will talk to you girls later okay. Bye…" I quickly teleported away when I see Liliane hand try to grab me. Phew… I wonder why she's like hugging me all the time.

When I came back, Libra, Capricorn and the Spirit Prince already gone. Orion who's looking at my confuse expression than explain, "Libra, Capricorn and the Spirit Prince already go back because he's so weak and need to go back to the spirit world as soon as possible. Of course at first he refuse to go back before he meet you and said his thanks. But Capricorn convinced him that he can came to meet you after he recover." And than I heard Libra and Capricorn apologized to me by using telepathy because they go back first without my permission. I just said that it's okay and instead I said my thanks to them for helping me eliminate those vampires.

After that I than quickly go to Laxus nii and Mihi nii side. I start to bite my index finger until it's bleeding and drop some of my blood to Laxus nii and Mihi nii mouth which I open with a little force. Than I linked my left hand with Laxus left hand and my right hand with Gajeel right hand. After that I start to pour my magic to them while chanted:

_I hereby willingly share my blood and my magic_

_to these two man_

_and I wish to use my magic for them_

_Oh Hera the leader of the goddess,_

_please bestow me this wish_

_and let me use this gift you give to me_

_to the one who I care and let them_

_receive a blessing from me._

Thankfully I still remember the regenaration magic spell mother Hera told me back than. Of course at first I didn't know that I can use my regenaration magic to the others because mother Hera said that she just give me this power so I cannot aging and heal my wounds on their own when I'm injured. But one day, I don't know why mother Hera suddenly tell me how to use this magic to the others. Guess now I know why. It must be Apollo who's told mother Hera about his visions, since he have a power to see a future. But since I'm not a goddess and just a human, mother Hera said that there's some condition if I want to used a regenaration magic to the others. The regeneration magic won't work if both parties didn't care for each other. The magic can only be used if the one who casted it and the one who receive it have a strong feeling for each other. But I'm sure Mihi nii and Laxus nii care and see me as an important person in their life, same like what I feel to them. The regenaration magic will be working on them for sure. After I finish chanted the spell, suddenly I feel so tired. I try to open my eyes but what I can see is just a blur of orange hair before a darkness engulfed me.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**dutchangel1979**

**Guest**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Guest**

**Follow:**

**aliceyuky**

And** Favourite **my story:

**aliceyuky**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 20

**LAXUS POV**

I wake up when I heard someone shouting Luce name. I knew this voice. It's that big cat pervert voice. Why he needs to yell so loud and more importantly why he keep calling Luce name? Luce? What happen to her?

I quickly open my eyes and try to find Luce. I cannot see her everywhere while the Metal Freak still laying at my side. But I wonder what all Luce spirits doing there. And what's this on my mouth? It's feels like a blood. Did I drink a blood? Did Teijal turned me into a vampire and I unconsciously bite someone? But I knew this blood scent. Oh, soup. It's Luce blood. Than that's meant the one who I sucked was…Fruit. How can I do that to Luce? My cute and kind imouto. How could I bite and suck…

"Shut up, Hercules. Luce just sleeping because she was to tired after used her regeneration magic to her brothers." I heard Orion yelled at that muscled brain which interrupting me from my self blaming thought.

"You should also shut up, Giant Pervert. You are no better than Hercules when you shout like that." I can see Orion glare at Perseus and before he can retaliate, I quickly asked, "What do you meant Luce used her regeneration magic to me?" I looked at Orion while I can see from the corner of my eyes that Metal Freak start to stir awake because of all the yelling.

"It's like what you heard, Laxus. My Princess used her magic because that's the only way to save the both of you. Especially that greedy gluton over there. Gajeel already looks like 100 years old man while you just look like 50 years. But there's a consequences for using this magic. She will unconscious for a week." Loki said while he frown slightly when he looking at Metal Freak.

"Yeah, Now I remember I saw that Metal Freak was look like an ugly old man before I fainted. I thought that was just a nightmare. But why she will unconscious for that long? And when did she have that magic?"

"Shut up, Sparky. But I feel curious too. Since when Bunny Girl have a regeneration magic?"

"Well it was in the beginning of the second years when the three of you at the Myth world. Lucy almost died when she was training with Apollo, one of Hera son."

"Apollo? That insanely good looking dude?" I asked with a disbelief look. I never thought that Lucy almost died in his hand. I won't be surprised if it's Ares. He looks like a moody and brute god. Not to mention his title as a god of war.

"What was he teach to Bunny Girl anyway?" Metal Freak asked while he looking at Loki.

"A healing magic." Orion quickly said before Loki can said anything. He smirk at Loki who's glaring at him. I don't really care who's gonna tell me about what's Apollo teach to Luce. But I thought Apollo only teach her about music, art, and poetry? That was Thor told me when I asked him about Apollo specialty.

"So, mind to tell me how come Luce almost died when she trained with Apollo?" I asked while looking at all Luce spirits. How come they all knew and I don't? I need to talk with Luce after she wake up and asked her why she didn't tell me the truth.

"Don't blame Lucy for not telling you. Hera make her promises to not tell the other except for us, her spirits. You know that Lucy never break her promises, right? So, it's not like she doesn't want to tell you. But she can't. You know what she said when I asked about her feeling after almost die?" Loki asked while looking at me and Metal Freak. I just shake my head and urged him to just spill it out.

"She said that it's a fortunate accident and feel lucky for almost die." Loki said with an amused eyes and I just can stare wide eyes at him. How can Luce said that it was a fortunate accident and feel lucky for almost die? Is she crazy or what?

Loki look at my expression first before he continue, "I kinda agree with Lucy though. If Lucy didn't almost died after accidentally touch one of Apollo poisonous plants, than Hera won't give her a regeneration magic. One touch to that plant, than the poisoned will instantly get inside your body and struck at your heart. At that time, the only way to heal her was to open Lucy body, and remove the poisoned before it can spread to another organ. Thankfully the poisoned didn't spread to another place yet and still at Lucy heart. Apollo than quickly operate her and take out her heart along with the poisoned. That's why Hera need to give that magic to her. The regeneration magic can produce a new heart for Lucy. There's even not a scar from when Apollo cut open her body. Hera know if something happen to Lucy, all of her spirits and even the Spirit King will angry and there will be a war between the spirits world and the Myth world and she doesn't want that to happen. That's the real reason why Hera suddenly became Lucy adopted mother."

The herb? Isn't she supposed to die after her heart been taken away like that? I never know that a regenaration magic can make a new heart for you. That's insane. I start to wondering wether what that pervert lion told me is true or not. But he doesn't have a reason to lie to me, right?

"And here I thought the reason for Hera to suddenly became Bunny Girl adopted mother it's because Hera found out that she wearing a disguised. Never knew that she almost die just because touching a plant. But why the herb Apollo have a poisonous plants at his place anyway?" Metal Freak asked while his face frown slightly.

"Yes. The truth is, Lucy was the one who show to Hera her true appearances after she became Lucy adopted mother. And the reason why there's a poisonous plants at Apollo place is because, 'you need to know a different kind of poisoned if you want to be a great healer.' That's what Apollo told to Lucy when Lucy asked the same question as you, Gajeel." Loki said while looking at Metal Freak.

"If Luce promises that she won't tell to anyone else about her regeneration magic, than why you tell me this?"

Loki grinned and said, "Lucy was the one who promises to Hera. But I didn't promises anything. Lucy even didn't make me promises to not tell to anyone else. Infact, she's looking at me with some meaningful look when she told me about her promises to Hera. It's like she want to tell me that even she can't tell to anyone else beside her spirits, but I can. Lucy told me that she felt really guilty to keep this secret from you, Laxus. No secret between siblings. That what you told to her right? She felt that she break a promises with you when she lied to you about the reason why Hera became her adopted mother. That's why I use this opportunity to tell the two of you about the truth so Lucy doesn't need to feel guilty anymore." I look with a shock eyes at Loki. Since when this playboy cat became this smart? If the reason why he told us all about this was for Luce sake, than I guess what he told is true than. I nodded my head and thanks him for telling me all of this. I look at Metal Freak and see him nodded his head as well at Loki before he advert his eyes to Luce. I can see he start to frown and muttering, "Silly, Bunny Girl. She shouldn't feel guilty just because of one lie."

I sigh slightly and agree inwardly with what Metal Freak said. Silly imouto. I never knew that she felt guilty to me all the time. But thanks to Loki she will finally be free from her guilty feeling. And now when I think about it again, I agree with what Luce and Loki said that it's fortunate for her to been given a regeneration magic by Hera. So now I know why her wound can instantly heal when she's get hurt. At first I thought it's because of her golden keys which fusing into her body and make her have an ability to heal herself like that. I was in a deep thought when suddenly I see that big cat pervert already remove Luce cloak and start to try lift her shirt before I zap him lightly with my lightning. I don't really want to hurt him especially after what he did by telling me and Metal Freak about Luce guilty feeling. But I also don't want him to harassed my imouto while she's unconscious so the only way to prevent him is to zap him.

"Why you suddenly zap me, Siscom Sparky?" The pervert lion growl while glaring at me.

"Than give me a reason why I shouldn't zap you when I saw you try to sexual harassed my imouto?" I said while raising my eyebrow and growl at him.

"Err… I just want to make sure that her regeneration magic is still working while she unconscious and see if there is wound under her shirt or not."

"Yeah, right. If what you said is true than a pig can fly and this Metal Greedy over here is a monk which only eat vegetables." The other who's hear what I said laugh loudly while Metal Greedy said, "Leave me alone, Sparky. Don't drag me into your petty argument with that Molester Lion."

"Hey…! Who do you called, Molester Lion?" Geez this conversation is so meaningless. The most important thing is Luce. We need to put her into a more decent place so she can rest comfortably. But first...

"Okay, enough you two. We need to check this place incase there's some vampire who's managed to get away and hiding somewhere in this place." I said while glaring at the pervert Lion and Metal Greedy.

"Yes. I agree with Siscom. And while all of you sweeping the place, I will put Luce in Teijal bed and guarded her." Orion said while looking at Luce with his rapist look.

"Herb no! You are no better than that pervert lion. I agree to put Luce in the bed so she can rest comfortably but the one who's guarded her will be… Hercules!" Hercules head perked and look at me with a puzzle look. "You will guarding Luce while the rest of us sweeping this place." I said while taking Luce into my arm and carried her bridal style to Teijal room and put her on the bed.

"And why Hercules is the one who will guarding Luce?" Orion asked with a skeptical look while the other also looking at me and wait for my explanation, why it must be Hercules.

"Because between the four of you, he's the only one here who didn't have a pervert brain." I said while looking at all of Luce spirits.

Orion gasp dramatically and said, "Do you want to say that Hercules is a gay and not interested on a gorgeous lady like Luce?"

"Hey! That was mean, Laxus. You already left me out by didn't give me a nickname, and now you start to questioning my manliness. I'm a normal man. I'm not a gay." Hercules glaring at me while from the corner of my eyes I can see the three pervert spirits smirking at me.

"And when did you heard I say that you are a gay? The one who said that you are a gay was that Molester Number 2 over there." I said while pointing my index finger at Orion. Hercules seem shocked for a while and think back at what I say back than. "You're right, Laxus. You didn't say that I am a gay. It was Orion. How could you called me a gay, Orion? I thought we are a friend? And by the way, who's molester number one, Laxus?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course that big cat pervert over there which is try to undressed Luce while she's unconscious." I said while glaring at Loki which is now whistled and try to acted innocent.

"Okay than. Let's start to move."

"And who's give you the right to command us, Siscom?" Molester Number 2 asked with a boring expression while he seat at the bed side which is now been occupied by Luce. I will just start called Orion with that nickname from now on because it suit him well.

"I'm not command you, Molester Number 2. I'm just suggesting that we take a precatious incase there is still a vampire inside this place. Beside, I'm sure Luce will also suggest us to do that if she's not unconscious right now."

"Fine than. But I do this for My Luce and not because of you." Molester Number 2 said while he start to walk away from the room. The others just nodded and do the same.

"Oh and don't forget to take a valuable item you can find." They all stop in their track when they heard what I say.

"I didn't know that you like money that much, Sparky? Maybe I should call you Money Greedy from now on?" Metal Greedy said and Perseus is smirking at me while Molester Number 2 shaking his head dramatically like he's disappointed with what I said. And Loki… he put his left hand on his chin and seems like he was thinking about something. Than he said something which is shock me and the other. "I guess I will agree with that Siscom Sparky this time."

Seeing all of us looking at him with a shock expression, he than said, "What? Why all of you looking at me right that? Especially you, Laxus. You didn't happy that I agree with your planning for My Princess?"

"What are you talking about, Loki? What's Laxus planning to Luce? And how come you know what's inside his head?" Perseus asked to that perverted lion.

"I know why Laxus said to take any valuable item we can find. He must planning to help Princess bought back her mansion as soon as possible. I can tell what he's thinking because I know he care so much for Lucy. Same as for you Gajeel. Because the regeneration magic won't work if both parties didn't care for each other. The magic can only be used if the one who casted it and the one who receive it care deeply for each other. And so, being the creepy siscom he is, of course he want to make his imouto happy by helping Lucy to bought back her mansion."

I don't know wether I need to be impressed or insulted. Impressed because he know what I'm planning after I just told them to take all the valuable item. And insulted because he said that I acted like a creepy Siscom. But I decide that I will just ignore the insulted part and nodded when I see the others looking at me for a confirmation.

"Gihi. Alright than. I will make sure to take all the valuable item I can found." After Metal Greedy said that, he and the other start to walk away while I decided to stay here for awhile and searching wether there is a valuable item in here or not. After searching for awhile with a help from Hercules, we got bored and Hercules start to punching the wall with an excuse that maybe there are a secret room behind the wall to keep all the money and valuable item. I just rolled my eyes for his stupid reason. He obviously just bored and with his over energy, decided to punch the wall because there's already no vampires to be his punching bag.

"Just be careful to not let the debris fly into…" But before I can finish what I wanted to say, there's some debris with the size of his head fly right into Luce body. I quickly change into my lightning form and punch the debris before it can hit Luce's.

"Oii… oii…! What did I just said to you?" I glare at him while he just said "Oops" and scratching the back of his neck with one of his hand. But after that he start to punching the wall again over and over with more strength. I wonder why that wall looks more sturdy than the other. He even need to punching that wall more than once with his full power.

"Why don't you pick another wall already if those wall is too hard to…" Before I can finish my lecture to him, he already finish make a quiet big hole and looking at me because I suddenly stop in middle of my lecture to him. He look at me with a confuse look while my attention is on something behind that muscled brain huge body. Something look shining from inside that hole. "Move away, Hercules!"

"What? But didn't you tell me to stay here to guarded Luce? It's just a little mistake, Laxus. You don't have to kick me out of here. And I finally make a hole on that stubborn wall. Don't be such…" I cut him off before he can talk some unnecessary thing any longer. "I meant move your body to the side. There's something behind you." My eyes widen at what I saw after that muscled brain move from his spot. I can hear him whistling after he also take a peek at the hole. Thank god I didn't prevent him when he keeps punching those walls. Who will guess that what Hercules do really give us a lot of money. And not only money. There's also a lot of golds and differents kind of a precious stones such as diamonds, ruby, emerald, etc. I'm sure there's must be some secret panel to open those thick wall. But it will be too troublesome to try find that secret pannel. Beside, why waste your time to find that secret pannel if you have someone so eager to punch the wall because he have too much energy inside his body, right? I chuckle evily inwardly before I asked Hercules to start punching the wall again and make a more bigger hole so we can get inside more easily. I'm sure that Luce mansion can be bought back with this lot of money. Herb, I even sure there will be still some money left after we bought back that mansion. Now it will be a huge surprised to Luce. I start to imagine her shocked expression when she woke up at her mansion which make me chuckle unconsciously. I didn't realize that Hercules already finished punching the wall and the others already came back. I awake from my imaginary world when I heard that Metal Greedy questioning my insanity and Molester Number 2 said that I maybe became crazy after I saw all of those money.

"I will just pretend that I didn't heard your insulting words because there is a more important thing right now." When I see that they are just looking at me, I continue to talk again. "How do we bring all of this thing without attracting unnecessary attention?" They all just look at each other while Loki suddenly said, "I can asked Virgo to bring all of this to the spirit world and stored it there. Beside, all of Lucy stuff was also still in there. I will inform Virgo by telepathy and asked her to came here than." I just nodded to him. I keep forgetting that Molester Number 1 is a smart spirit. It must because he keeps acting like a pervert which make me look down on him and forget about his smart brain.

"Gihi. That pervert big cat surprisingly is smart huh, Sparky. So, who's the one found that secret treasure room?" Metal Greedy asked while grinned at the view infront of us. "I bet you intend to surprise Bunny Girl and bought back the mansion first before she wake up." But before I can answer him, Hercules beat me first. "I was the one who's find that treasure room. Thanks to my great intuition which tell me that maybe that vampire chick have another secret room to put all of her treasure. So I start to punching the wall. Now you can't blame me because I almost get Luce been hit by a debris right, Laxus? If it's not for my constant punching to this wall, we won't have enough money to bought back Luce mansion." The others whisk their head to Hercules when they heard what he said. Than Molester Number 2 said, "What did you just said, Hercules? Can you repeat it again? I'm sure that my ear was deceiving me. I thought I heard that not only you not guarding Luce, but you also the one who's almost hurt her with some debris. That isn't true, right?"

"I… I…" I can see Hercules gulped nervously when he see Molester Number 2 start to summon something. Ughh… is that a woman head? Why the herb he have a woman head? Is that one of his secret weapon Luce told me which can turn people into a stone? And what's wrong with that woman hair? No… No… it's not a hair. It's a snake. It's so fruity weird. How come that snake didn't bite that Molester Number 2 hand anyway?

"Now… now… Orion. No need to use Medusa head on me. Luce didn't get hurt, right? And hey… Looks on the bright side, Orion! I found us a treasure. Luce will be happy when she wake up and know that we bought her family mansion back." So that thing is a Medusa head. I than see that Hercules start to back away and try to find away to calm Molester Number 2 wrath. "Ah do you already check Gyendal room? Maybe there's also a secret room there. Have you check all the wall yet?"

"No." Molester Number 2 said and start do dismiss Medusa head while thinking about what Hercules said.

"Than I will go check there." Hercules quickly get out from the room and I asked Gajeel to go with him incase he do something stupid again. When I listen to those two conversation, I didn't realize that Virgo already come here. She immediately putting all of the treasure to some bag with the help of Loki and Perseus. After all of the treasure been put on the bag, Virgo take the bag to the spirit world and came back not long after and asked if there is anything else she can do. I told her to wait for awhile incase there is really another secret room to put a treasures on Gyendal room. While we waiting for Hercules and Metal Greedy, Virgo decide to change Luce clothes and unwrapped the bandage. She said that it will be more comfortable for Luce to sleep without the bandage. Of course I imediately glaring at all the spirits before Virgo start to unwrapped the bandage. If one of them dare to look at Luce body, I will immediately zap them with my lightning. I don't care if Luce will angry at me because I hurt her spirits. What I care right now was to protect her body so her pervert spirits won't be able to look at Luce huge chest.

After Virgo finish to put a pajama on Luce, Metal Greedy came back while grinned widely and said that there's also a secret room with a lot of treasure there. But of course not as much as Teijal treasure. He than realize that Virgo already here and tell her to follow him to Gyendal room. Metal Greedy and Virgo come back a hour later which make me irritated. "What take you so long? Didn't you said that the treasure on Gyendal room not as much as Teijal? And where that Muscled Brain?"

"Gihi. We decide to check all the room incase there's also another secret room, Sparky. Unfortunately there's no secret room on the other rooms. Hercules already go back to the spirit world. I guess he finally get tired after punching all those walls."

"So the one who's punching all those walls to check wether there is a secret room or not was Hercules?" Perseus asked Gajeel with an amused look while Metal Greedy just nodded. "And you even don't try to help him?" I said with an irritated look on my face. He's glaring at me while said, "Shut up, Money Greedy. Why I should help him when he looks so eager to punch all those walls? Who am I to take those fun from him? At least I accompany him to check every single room. Not like a certain someone who's only standing idly at the room and bark a command to everyone else."

"Who you called, Money Greedy? Did you have a concussion, Metal Greedy? I already told you before that all this money was not for me but for Luce. Beside, I'm not sitting idly here. Did you really thinks it's okay to leave Luce alone with all of her pervert spirit?" I can heard a shout of "Hei!" from those three pervert spirits but I ignored it.

"Yeah… yeah… Said whatever you want, Sparky. We better get out from here now before it's too dark to travel back to town."

"Tch… fine than. So, what about all of you? You all want to came with us to the town or go back to the spirit world?" Orion and Loki offer to carry Luce which I reject immediately while glaring dagger at them so they decide to go back along with Perseus. Virgo decide to accompany us because she said that the girls might be a little afraid when they see us carrying the unconscious Luce. I don't understand why the girls will be afraid. I can understand if they afraid of that Metal Greedy because of all the piercing on his face and hands. Oh and don't forget his bloody red eyes which look like those vampires eyes. But me? I'm handsome and have a great body. Why would they afraid of me? But… whatever. I guess it's rather good to have Virgo to deal with all of those girls. Before we go back to the town, I decide it's better if we demolished the building. I'm sure Luce won't mind if I damaged some building right? Because even though we demolished this building, we won't get charged by brought down a vampire place.

We walk back to the town with Luce secure safely in my arms. When we arrive at the mayor house, he bombarded us with a questions about the vampires. I growl slightly at him which make him shut up immediately. He than just realized that Luce was unconscious in my arms and asked if Luce was alright. I told him that she was just fall asleep because she use to many of her magic. I than told the mayor that we will talk tomorrow morning and tell him not to worry about the vampires because all of them has already been burned by us which make him mouth agape and look with an wide eyes at me. Of course he doesn't know that Metal Greedy can't burned them. He just cut them off while me, Luce and Gemini who's change into Luce was the one who's burned the vampire. And than I realize that the mayor keep looking at Luce chest. I forget that Virgo already unwrapped the bandage on Luce chest. "Stop staring at my sister chest if you don't want to be punish by Virgo." I glaring at the mayor while from the corner of my eyes I can see Virgo stoic face shine slightly. The mayor quickly advert his eyes and apologized before he hastily walk away from us.

When we arrive at our room, Virgo help me open the door. I don't expected that all the girls was still in our room. Why the herb they all still in here? I thought they will all go back already to their house? And what's more amused me was the girls start to screams and some even hit me with a pillow. Yeah… A PILLOW. I chuckle while one of the girl with long blonde hair and red eyes start to threaten me with a COMB. I laugh more harder while my body shaking lightly. The other girls have a lamp and broom on their hand. Well at least two of those girl weapon was more appropriate to threaten me.

"What you can do to me with those COMB, Blondie? Can you at least choose more suitable weapon if you want to threaten me? Beside, what will I do to my imouto anyway?" I said between my chuckle until I heard Gajeel shout and some of the girls start to shrieking, some was whimpering, and some even crying.

"Why you yelling at them, Metal Greedy? Luce will be angry if she know you make them cry." I said while looking at the girls who's now back away and try to hide beside the bed. Of course the three girls which was threaten me still standing infront of me. But after they see that Metal Greedy face, one of the girls with blonde hair and red eyes start to shake and she scoot closer to the black hair girl with some freckles on her cheeks and onyx eyes. The white hair with a green eyes girl still there too but she's now hiding behind the black hair girl. Looks like this black hair girl was the most brave between all of them.

"What do you expect me to do when they keep throwing me with a random stuff ?" Metal Greedy said while growling at me which make the girls more terrified at him. Thankfully Virgo decide to come out from behind me. Why the herb she's hiding behind my body all this time? If only those girls see Virgo right after we came into the room, I'm sure those girls won't react this badly. Virgo than start to explain that me and Metal Greedy are Luce brothers which make them more relax.

"Why the herb you don't immediately explain to them when we came inside the room instead just standing behind me?" I said with slightly irritated tone at Virgo while all the girls look warily at me.

"I'm sorry, Prince Laxus. Punishment than?" she said with her stoic face but I swear I see some gleam in her eyes for a mere second. Than something click in my mind. She must know that the girls will acted like this when they saw me and Metal Greedy. She thought that I will get angry and decide to punish her. She must thought of this idea after I threaten to punish the mayor earlier. I than look wide eyes at Virgo and realize how devious Virgo can be when it's come to the punishment thing.

"You will punish Virgo just because she don't explain to us as soon as she can? Don't you think that maybe she can't explain to us because you blocking her way with your giant body? So it's not Virgo fault. She's not hide behind you, but it's YOU who's hiding her and not let her came inside. And what's the meaning of 'what the herb' anyway? Shouldn't you said 'what the heck or hell' instead of 'what the herb'?" The black hair girl glaring slightly at me while griping tightly at the lamp. I than look wide eyes at the girl with a shocked expression and I can heard that Metal Greedy laughing loudly at me. I glaring at Metal Greedy and tell him to shut up while I said, "No. I'll never punish Virgo. Luce will beat me to death if I dare to hurt her spirits. I didn't want to face with Luza wrath okay." I can see from the corner of my eyes that Metal Greedy also nodded his head, agree with what I said and shudder slightly. The black hair girl raising her eyebrow and I can see that she's confuse by what I said.

"And how about my last question? Did you maybe can't said the words heck or hell so you change it into herb?"

"It's because is not good to said a cursing words. You also should stop cursing, Blackie." I said and start to glaring at Metal Greedy when I heard he said in a low voice, "Whinkingblond will mostly mocked you for being an uncreative to used his nickname to me for another girl just because she have a black hair."

I than decide it's better to ignore Metal Greedy and blame the one who's put me into this kind of situation. Virgo. "Looks what you've done to me because of your odd remark about those punishment thing, Virgo! They thought that I'm a bad person who will punish you when you make a small mistake." I said with an annoyed look at Virgo.

"Punishment than, Prince Laxus?"

"No! Maybe you should just go back to the spirit world and go back tomorrow to help Luce take a bath and change her clothes. "

"I understand Prince Laxus. How about you, Prince Gajeel? Do you wish to punish me?"

"Gahhh… Stop calling me with Prince Gajeel name. It give me a goose bump. And no punishment. Just go back already, Virgo."

Virgo than nodded and poof away. After Virgo go back to the spirit world, the blonde hair girl start to talk. "So you really princess Lucy brother? And who's Luza? Why you afraid of that person when you look really strong? Is Luza was a bad person? Why princess Lucy unconscious right now? When she will awake? What will we gonna do know? And why you think cursing is bad when you look like a bad a*s person who's like to cursed?" And before she can asked another question, I stop her. "Easy there, Blondie. I will answer your question after I put Luce on the bed." I than start to walk to the bed where the rest of the girls still hide beside it. The girls see me start to walk toward them immediately sprint away and join with the black hair girl. Yup. She definitely is the bravest if all of them hide behind her. But after I put Luce on the bed, the blonde girl immediately walk to the bed and start to holding one of Luce hand which make me raised my eyebrows at her. She than gasp loudly and said, "Why princess Lucy boobs suddenly became so big?" She looking intently at Luce chest and start to touching and poking it with her finger.

"Oii! What do you think your doing?" I said while looking suspiciously at her.

"I want to know wether her boobs is real or not." She than start to kneading Luce breast which make her moan slightly. I'm blushing hardly when I heard Luce cute moan. But I need to stop this girl action so I yell at her which startle her and make her stop immediately.

"You lucky that you are a girl. But you still need to stop that before I zap you with my lightning." My body start to spark with lightning which shocked her and make her fall from the bed. All the girls start to shriek when they see a lightning surround my body. But the black hair girl just raising her eyebrow. "Over protective so much huh?" She said while smirking at me.

"So what? Your friend was lucky that she's a girl. Because I won't hesitated to fry her if she is a boy. Now to answer your lesbian friend question…" I said while dismiss the lightning from my body but still glaring at the blonde girl when she try to crawl to the bed again. "I won't touching princess boobs again. I am just gonna holding her hand." She gulped nervously when I don't say anything and just glaring at her.

"Just let her be, Prince Laxus. She's just that clingy type girl when it came to someone she like." My eyes twitched slightly when I heard she called me with those ridiculous name. But of course she doesn't know that. She maybe thought that my eyes twitched because of her suggestion to let that blonde girl to near Luce.

"You do all the explanation soup, Sparky. I will take a bath." Metal Greedy said while smirking at me which make me growl at him.

"Explanation soup? What is that? I don't really want to know anything about a soup right now you know." The black haired girl asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Okay. Listen here all of you. Never ever called me Prince Laxus. Just called me Laxus because I'm not a prince. Luce also not a princess." I than start to explain why Virgo called Luce with that nickname and since I became Luce adopted brother, Virgo start to called me by that ridiculous name too. Blondie, which I know later that her name is Liliane, was on the bed and holding Luce hand the entire time while I answer all of her question earlier. When I told her about Luza, Liliane even not look afraid at all instead she look with an admire expression at Luce. And it's not just Blondie who's have that kind of expression. All the girls have that kind of expression too when they look at Luce. Some girls even start to walk to the bed and surround Luce. I decide to walk away from them and sit at the couch. Some girls still look scare at me but after I sit on the couch, the rest of them start to walk to the bed including Mel, the black hair girl. She was the one who's introduce all the girls name. Of course I don't give a soup about some random girls name. I only remember the three girl name who's threaten me earlier. Liliane, Mel, and Stella.

Metal Greedy wore a grumpy look on his face when he emerge from the bathroom. "Why the herb all of you still here? How long do you need to tell them about what happen, Sparky?"

"Shut up, Metal Greedy. Than why don't I give you the task to explain to them about what they want to know because it was my turn to take a bath?" I smirking at his horrified face and start to get up from the couch.

"Herb no. You finish your duty first before you take a bath." He said while blocking the entrance to the bathroom.

"And why it is my duty to explain to them?" I raising my eyebrow at him.

"Because you are the older brother. Gihi. Now you continue to explain to them while I gonna search a food for us." And before I can protest, he change into his shadow form and slip away to outside. I can heard some of the girl gasp when they saw Gajeel change into a shadow.

"Is he just change into a shadow? I thought since you called him Metal Greedy, than his magic is related with metal or something like that." Mel said while still staring at the door.

"He is an iron dragon slayer. That's why I called him Metal Greedy. The shadow is his other magic. So is there anything else you want to asked because I really want to take a bath right now."

"Two more question. So does that's meant you are a lightning dragon slayer? And do you have other magic like Prince Gajeel? " Mel asked with a curious look.

I smirk when I heard Mel called that Metal Greedy, Prince Gajeel. "Yes. I am a lightning dragon slayer. And yes I also have other magic. But I wont tell you what. Because that's a classified information." I said while grinning at Mel annoyed face. I don't even want to tell those girls that Metal Greedy have another magic beside his iron dragon slayer magic. But it's his own fault to show off infront of this girls. I start to walk to the bathroom but stop in midway when Blondie asked me with another question.

"Wait Laxus. You still not answer my question earlier about why you think cursing is bad. And I also have another two question for you." I sigh slightly before I explain, "That's a rules in my team. The one who's break the rule and speak cursing words will get punish. Either by me or Luce. Now, what's your another question anyway?"

"I just want to asked why Lucy didn't have the same hair color like you and Prince Gajeel? I realized that you put a black streaks on your blonde hair and Prince Gajeel put a blonde streaks on his black hair. But I don't see a blonde streak on Lucy black hair. Why is that, Laxus? And for question number two, what the meaning of the symbol on Lucy cloak? I see you and Prince Gajeel also wear the matching cloak like Lucy." I chuckle again when I heard what she called Metal Greedy with. I start to like this girls. They all called me by my normal name and called Gajeel with those ridiculous name.

"That because she was wearing a wig. You can take off her wig if you want. I guess Luce won't mind. But please do it gently." I look at Luce when Liliane start to take off the wig from Luce head while the other help by holding Luce head. After that they gasped at what they saw. Luce beautiful blonde hair with a few black streaks can be seen. I chuckle at their reaction. I than start rummaging Luce bag pack to search for her stuff. Mel look at me and raising one of her eyebrow. Silently asking me what I'm doing and I decide to just ignored her. When I finally found the thing I search, I give it to Mel.

"A face cleanser?" She said with a confuse look.

"It's to clean those fake freckles." I raising my eyebrow when I saw Mel angry face.

"It's not a fake! My freckles are real, dumb a*s. Why would I put some fake freckles anyway?" She's glaring at me and before she can throw me with the cleanser, I quickly said, "Woah… Easy there, Blackie. It's not for you. I see that those girls are treat my imouto gentle enough when they take off the wig from her head. So I thought why not let them help to clean those fake freckles from her cheeks too." The girls gasp when they hear what I said. I rolled my eyes at the girls reaction. Did they really need to gasp at everything they heard or see?

"And you should really try to stop cursing, Blackie. Because everytime I hear someone cursing I feel itch to zap that person with my lightning."

Mel look sheepishly at me before she start to glare at me when she heard that I feel itch to zap her with my lightning. "So you will zap Prince Gajeel everytime he's cursing? No wonder he never slip out and change his cursing words with odd words. Than how about that second question Laxus? You still not answering Lili other question."

"It's my team symbol. TBBS. The Blonde and Black Siblings. There's still one more person in the team but he's injured right now so he can't come with us. Luce was the one who's think about those symbol. Luce magic is a celestial magic which connected to the stars. While me, Metal Greedy, and Siblond are a dragon slayer. That's why she symbolize us as a dragon. But you can see each dragon have a different color. My dragon is yellow while that Metal Greedy is gray. The Siblond dragon is white because he's a light dragon slayer. And inside the star is a symbol of Fairy Tail." Of course there's also one more person at team TBBS. That emo dragon slayer. But I decide to leave him out for now. Beside, he still lack the condition to join team TBBS. His hair is still black. Of course Luce already put a black dragon as that emo symbol at her cloak. But I still didn't see him as member of team TBBS until he put the blonde streaks on his hair.

"So, I bet that Siblond was also a nickname you give to that light dragon slayer?" Mel said while smirk slightly. I just nodded while chuckle lightly. "Can I know what the meaning of Siblond? And why you give Prince Gajeel with Metal Greedy nickname?" she said with a curious look on her eyes.

"Nope. Sorry Blackie. It's a classified information." I said while smirking at her and walk to the bathroom, leaving a grumpy black haired girl behind. Of course it's not a classified information for that Siblond nickname. But it will take too long to explain why I give those nickname to Sting and I'm not in the mood to idly chat right now. But for that Metal Greedy case, I guess it can be called as a classified information. I can't tell her I gave that nickname because of Gajeel greedyness to some iron bars and decide to eat first before defeat the vampire infront of him. It will damage his reputation. And if that Metal Greedy reputation was bad, that's meant team TBBS name will also became bad. So no way I will let anyone know why I give those nickname to Gajeel.

After I finish take a bath, I came out from the bathroom and a smell of foods filling my nostril. Guess that Metal Greedy really bring the food for us. I thought that was just his excuse to let me do all those explanation thing. Never thought he really do as what he said.

After we all finish eating, of course while been gawking by the girls because of how much food we can eat, I try to usher them out and tell them to go back to their house. But they all refuse and insist to stay here at least for one night. Fruit! All this girls are so annoying. Didn't they see that the room are to small for all of them? Metal Greedy even not to subtle when he said his dislike to the girls. Apparently the butler hear the commotion and come inside to see what happen. He than suggested that the girls can sleep in other rooms next to this room. Some of the girls seems still reluctant but after my body start to sparkle with lightning and Metal Greedy growl while glaring at them, they immediately walk out from the room.

Yeah… now with almost all the girls been out from the room, I have already feels slightly better. I don't know why I feel suffocated with all those girls in the rooms. Now, if only the rest of the girls can leave this room, it will be a heaven for me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked to the three girls which is still occupied in Lucy bed. I meant our bed. If those girls are still in there, where I am gonna sleep tonight? And it seems Metal Greedy have a same thought as me because he said with an irritated tone, "Where I'm gonna sleep if you birdy girls still occupying the bed?"

Mel gasp slightly and said, "What do you meant, where you gonna sleep? And I can also asked the same question to you, Laxus. Why are you still here? If you said that you're tired, than go to your room and sleep."

Metal Greedy and I look at each other before looking at Mel like she was crazy. "The fruit are you saying? Are you really that dense to didn't understand when I said that you occupied the bed that I'm gonna sleep in? Me and Sparky sleep at the same room as Bunny Girl. And we also share the same bed."

"But it was inappropriate for the girl to sleep with the man who's not her husband in the same bed." Stella, the white hair girl which is quiet until now speak for the first time. And the first time she spoke, was also the first time I feel my patience running thin after all this seven years I spent with Luce. I really exhausted after what happen today and just want to sleep. I can see that these three girls didn't look like they will leave this room. Maybe I can knocked them out and throw them to the next room to join with another girls?

"It's already absurd to let you sleep in the same room. How can we let you sleep at the same bed with Lucy?" Blondie said with a disbelief look.

"It's not absurd to sleep in the same bed because I am her brother. It's common for a mage to sleep in the same room when they go on a mission. Sometimes the place where we do our mission didn't have enough room for all of us and we need to share the room. Beside, we need to save our money as much as we can. Sometimes we even sleep at the forest and in the same tent. So if you understand now, can the three of you get out from this room?" Metal Greedy explain with an annoyed look.

"NOOO…!" Liliane yell while hugging Lucy tightly. Her cheek was resting at Luce boobs while half of her body is on Luce body. Than she said, "If it's common for all mage to sleep at the same room, than I won't mind to sleep at the same room with the two of you. But I will sleep with Lucy in the bed, and the two of you can sleep in the couch or in the floor." I can see Mel and Stella look at each other before nodding their head and Mel said, "Then we will also sleep here with Lucy and Lili. If what you said is true about sleeping at the forest, than I guess it wont be problem for the two of you to sleep in the couch or floor, right?"

Grrr… The nerves of this girls. I really tempted to zap them with my lightning and Metal Greedy seems to know that my patience already running thin so he quickly said, "Just leave them for now, Sparky. Beside, we won't stay long here. After we explain about our mission and take the reward from the mayor, we will immediately go. Your planning about want to give Bunny Girl a surprise is still on, right?"

I smirk at what Metal Greedy said. Yeah that's true. I will give them a chance to be as close as they want to Luce tonight. Just tonight, girls… Because we will leave this place tomorrow and free from you, annoying chicks. "Yeah… Those planning is still on."

"What do you meant leave immediately? You can't just bring her to go traveling with you while she still unconscious. And it keeps bugging me when I heard it. Why you called Lucy with a Bunny Girl, Prince Gajeel?" I chuckle when I saw Gajeel shocked face at what Liliane called him.

"Why you called me Prince Gajeel while you called Sparky with Laxus? I remember clearly that Virgo also called him Prince Laxus." Metal Greedy asked while look accusingly at me. "I bet it's you who told them to called me with that name right, Sparky?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Didn't you heard what Luce said to Hercules? Stop accusing people before you know the truth, Metal Greedy. You can asked those three chicks if I said what you accused me to or not."

Metal Greedy than glaring at Liliane and asked her, "Well? Mind tell me why?"

"Laxus told us that he doesn't want to be called Prince Laxus. But you don't said anything so I thought it will be okay to called you with that name. Now I already answer your question. Can you answer mine?"

"Fine. But I want all of you to also dropped that Prince title thing. Understand?" When Metal Freak see the three chicks nodded their heads, he start to explain about Luce condition. That she was just fall asleep and we planned to bought back her old house. Yeah… Metal Freak told them that what we gonna bought back was Luce old house. Not Luce old mansion or Heartfilia resident. He told them that we planned to give Luce a surprised. We will bought back her house and let her sleep there. So when she woke up, it will be a surprised for her to wake up at her old house. Surprisingly they all understand and just asked if maybe sometimes they can came to visit her. Well… if this will shut their mouth and let me sleep, why not? I'm sure Luce also wont mind to be visited by those girls, right? So me and Metal Greedy just nodded our head before he immediately walked to the couch and claim his place in there. I just shrugged my shoulder and sleep at the floor. I'm too tired to fight with him over some not to cozy couch. I will just let him sleep there after what happen to him with that vampire chick. I'm glad you still alive, Gajeel. Life will be boring without your odd 'Gihi' laugh. But of course I definitely won't let him know that.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Joni**

**Guest**

**dutchangel1979**

**elriclucy**

**Follow:**

**Bloody Amethist**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

CHAPTER 21

**GAJEEL POV**

I woke up when I heard some giggling voice. Fruit! Why all the girls have to giggling so much? And the worse is, they do that in the fruity early morning. But of course I don't mine if it's Bunny Girl or that Shrimp who's giggling. I open my eyes slightly and try to find the source of the giggling. Then I see a bunch of the girls surrounded the bed. What's wrong with those girls and their obsession to Bunny Girl? I don't know wether I should feel pitied for Bunny Girl because of all the attention their give to her or I should think that she was lucky not to have deal with all this girls.

*Poof*

What's that? I can see a pink smoke suddenly came out from nowhere. Ahh…! Must be Virgo. I remember Sparky tell Virgo to come out in the morning to help Bunny Girl in the bathroom. "How about we take a bath together?" I heard some of the girl said. I knew that annoying childish sound. Liliane. But seriously. How stupid can she be? The bathroom is definitely to small to accomodate 12 girls inside. I bet that freaky girl just want to take a bath with Bunny Girl. Than I heard Mel said, "The bathroom won't fit for all of us. How about we split into half. Since there's 12 girls here include Virgo, than we will divide it into six." After Mel said that, all the girls start to fought for who's gonna take a bath with Virgo and Bunny Girl.

"Shut the fruity up!" Sparky suddenly shout loudly which make my ears hurt. But I can't blame him because I also almost shout at them too before Sparky beat me up first. And I'm just feel relieved that it was not me who's shouting at them because of what Virgo said, "I'm sorry to disturbed your sleep, Prince Laxus. Punishment than?"

Yeah… that crappy name Virgo called us with. Prince… I bet the only man who's didn't mind to be called prince was just that Whinkingblond. I than decide to wake up because I'm sure I will never be able to sleep again with all of this birdy girls who's keep tweeting all the time.

"No punishment, Virgo. And as for all of you…Just draw a straw to decide which one of you who's gonna take a bath with Luce. The four girls which get the longest straw will take a bath with her while the other six girls get out from this room and take a bath in the other room. Now… Virgo. Can you…" Before Sparky can finish what he want to say, there's already 10 straws in Virgo hand. How the herb she do that?

Sparky just raised his eyebrows and then shrugged his shoulder before he decide to sleep again. I look at Virgo with wide eyes and decide to just drop the subject 'where the herb that straw come out from' and shrugged my shoulder.

"And Virgo… Maybe you also can take off Luce fake teeth while you bathed her." Sparky quickly added before Virgo and those girls get inside the bathroom. I even heard some of the girl start to dramatically gasping when they heard what Sparky said.

After all the girls finish take a bath, all of them came inside to this room again which not just annoyed me but also Sparky. I decide to just wash my face because I don't want to be here any longer. Thankfully Sparky also have a same thought like me. He also just wash his face and change a clothes. The girls keep chatting to each other while Bunny Girl was been put at the bed again by Virgo. Not long after, we can heard a knocked on the door. I open it and see the butler, Sebastian. Yeah. I finally asked his name when he help cook a dinner for me yesterday.

Sebastian said that the mayor and lady Lydia already wait for us at a dinning room to eat breakfast. I just nodded and tell him that we will go there soon. Before I close the door, I tell him to go there first and didn't have to wait for us because we already know where the dining room is. When I came back inside the room, I remember that I still need to tell something to those girls before they meet with the mayor and Lydia.

I asked Sparky wether he already tell the girls about Lydia new memory or not. Sparky shake his head and said that I was the one who's gonna tell them. For some strange reason the girls so quiet right now. And when I saw at them, they all looking at me with a curious expression. Mel was the one as usual who's decide to asked what I'm talking about. So after sigh slightly, I tell them about what Bunny Girl do to Lydia and the reason why she do that. Bunny girl afraid that Lydia will keep insulting and bad mouthed them if she still remember about what those vampires do to them. I also told them about the fake memory she put on Lydia, of course exclude the extra money part.

"Okay… Now Lydia just knew that while all of you been imprisoned, the vampire didn't do anything to you. She just remember that all of you been feed once a day with so little food." The others just nodded sadly. They knew the truth was not like that but looks like they feel so grateful at what Bunny Girl do to them.

"Yeah. Judging from Lydia personality, I'm sure she will keep insulting and bad mouthing us. Lucy really think throughly about anything, huh? I'm surprise she knew Lydia personality that well even though she just meet her for a few hours." Mel said while looking at Bunny Girl. And than I can hear her whisper slowly, "Thank you so much, Lucy." I will just pretend that I didn't know that she's crying because she quickly wipe away her tears before anyone could see it.

And so after I warned them to not let anything slip out and make Lydia suspicious, we all go to the dining room and left Bunny Girl with Virgo at the room. It will be weird if we take Bunny Girl with us when she even can't eat. Me and Sparky decide that we will just eat breakfast first before explain to the mayor what happen on our mission, of course excluding the treasure that we found. After that asked the reward from the mayor and also the extra reward from Lydia. Than we go back to the room to pick up Bunny Girl and go to the train station straightaway.

The only thing that good from Lydia is, we don't need to asked about the extra reward from her. After the mayor give us our reward and thank us over and over, Lydia suddenly give us the extra reward which she 'promise' to us. I quickly walk away from there after explain to the mayor that we will be leaving straightaway. The girls follow us back to the room and feel very sad when they heard that we will be leaving now. Some girls even start to cry. I feel kinda bad for them so I tell them that they can visit us at Fairy Tail guild everytime they want. Or maybe they can visit her at her house after we bought back Bunny Girl old house. Sparky even promises them that he will sent them Bunny Girl address.

They all decide to follow us to the train station. Liliane even try to convinced us to let her tag along. Her father which were her only family already dead because of those vampires. Apparently she was the daughter of the inn which the mayor tell us before. Stella family also already been dead because of those vampires. And Mel was an orphan which live with Stella. Fortunately for the others girls, they still have some of their family. Of course some of them also already losing their parents and only have their uncle or auntie or siblings. This are a complicated situation because almost all of them want to follow Bunny Girl. They already looks Bunny Girl as their savior. I won't be surprised if they all became Bunny Girl follower or make a Bunny Girl fans club. I look at Sparky and ask about his opinion about this situation. He than gesture me to follow him. We walk a little farther from the girls to make sure that they can't hear what we gonna discuss.

Sparky suggest that we give the extra money we received from Lydia to those girls. "They might need a money if they want to travel to another town to start a new life or to find their relatives." I really don't mind with Sparky suggestion. Beside, we had more than enough money to bought back Bunny Girl mansion from the treasure we found at the vampire place. I just nodded at him and said, "Gihi. I never knew that you're such a softie inside, Sparky. Didn't expect you to suggest that."

Sparky just scrowl at me and take something from his bag pack. "Here. You're the one who's gonna give these money to those chicks." And before I can protest, he quickly walk back to those girls with a smirk in his face.

"Okay. Since Luce still asleep right now, I can't make a decision for her. From what Loki said, Luce will wake up one weeks from now." Sparky said while looking at Virgo who's carrying Bunny Girl bridal style. Virgo just nodded and said, "Indeed. It's like what Loki nii sama said. Hime will wake up in one week. But since Hime never do this kind of magic before, I'm not really sure if Hime really will wake up after one weeks or not. The time between spirits world and Earthland is different after all." I can see Sparky face start to pale when he heard Virgo said that. I'm sure my face was also have that same expression like Sparky.

"Oii… Virgo. Those one weeks you mention was one week on Earthland right?" Sparky asked what's exactly I'm dreading to know. We will be screw if Virgo said that the one weeks she mention was one weeks by spirits world time. My heart beating so fast while waiting a reply for Virgo which just look at us with her stoic face.

.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Virgo stand still and looking at Laxus with her usual stoic face. Laxus growl impatiently at her and said, "Virgo! Stop staring at me and just answer my question will you."

"My apologize, Prince Laxus. Punishment than?"

"No punishment. But if you answer my question, I might consider to punish you." Laxus said while looking at Virgo.

"Hime will just sleep for one weeks on Earthland time. That was what Hime told me."

"Are you sure, Virgo? But than why you said a thing about a different time between spirits world and Earthland?" Gajeel said with a contemplating look on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure Prince Gajeel. I said that because I just need to wait for a few hours in spirits world for hime to wake up. I don't need to wait for a week for Hime to wake up. Now, punishment time?"

"The herb, Virgo! Why you need to said that unimportant words about the different time between your world and Earthland anyway? I thought Luce gonna sleep for a week by spirit worlds time."

Laxus swear that he see Virgo smirk before she quickly show her usual stoic face. "I'm sorry, Prince Laxus. Punishment time than?"

Laxus sure Virgo deliberately said about the different time thing to just scare him and make him feel anxious. _I'm sure she expect me to punish her if she succeed to make me angry after she said that unnecessary thing. _Laxus thought inwardly before he heard Gajeel gihi sound. Laxus than glare at Gajeel while Gajeel just smirk at him and said,"You was the one who's promises to punish her. It's not my business. I will go to buy our ticket now." Than Gajeel walk away, leaving a slight panick and annoyed Laxus to deal with Virgo. The other girls even look at Laxus with an anxious look. They worried that Laxus will really punish Virgo and they don't really want that to happen. After all Virgo is Lucy spirit. She also help Lucy to free them when they were held captived by those vampires.

"Emm…" Laxus start to sweet dropped when Virgo start to produce a whip from nowhere. "No! I will never whip you, Virgo. Put that whip back from wherever you take that from. Luza will definitely torture me if she knew I lash you with a whip. I don't want to face Luza wrath especially since she became more evil after been taught by her adopted mother about 101 ways to punish people." Laxus whisper the last part quietly so the others can't hear what he said. "I know! Your punishment will be…" Mel and Liliane start to glaring at Laxus. Stella and the other girls fidgeting while looking at Virgo with a worried look. And Virgo… she look at Laxus with her usual stoic face. But if you look closely at her eyes, you can see at slight gleam of excitement in there.

"Go back to the spirit world right now and take our bag pack with you. After that, you will summon yourself again with our bag pack when we arrive at Luce old house." Laxus said while he take Lucy from Virgo arms. All the girls sigh in relief while Virgo nodded with her expressionless face and go back to the spirit world.

"I thought you really gonna punish Virgo." Mel said while smile slightly at Laxus.

"Are you crazy? I still value my life okay. Did you already forget what I tell you about Luza?"

Mel looked with a shocked expression and said, "That was real? I thought you just exaggerated back than."

"I wonder which was more awesome. When she fight all those vampires or when her spirits been insulted." Liliane said while looking at Lucy with an admiration face. Her hand start to holding Lucy hand.

"Is she look awesome when she's fight those vampire?" Laxus asked Mel. She shrugged her shoulder and said, "I don't know. When Lucy safe me, I already been bite and change into a vampire and didn't really know anything for sure. My mind was kinda fuzzy back there. How about you guys?" Mel asking to the other girls and some of the girl said timidly, "I think Lucy look really fierced. She looks like a goddess of war. Her body tremble hardly and I can feel the room is filled with electricity. She move so fast and make some kind of sword on both of her hands with a lightning. She cut their hands and legs first so they can't move. After that she cut their… umm… family jewel and burned it infront of their eyes. After that she finish them off by burned them alive."

Than the other girl also decide to speak about her opinion, "I feel so happy when Lucy cut their family jewel and burned it infront of them. It's like Lucy knew our pain and avenged for us."

"Yeah… that's how she is." Laxus said while looking at Lucy and smile softly. Mel look kinda shock when she see Laxus expression. She never knew that Laxus can make that kind of expression. Than she startle when suddenly Gajeel stand beside her and speak lowly, "He just show that kind of face to Bunny Girl. And I suggest you don't tease him about it because he will get pissed off and zap you with his lightning."

"Are you said that because you already experienced it yourself?" Mel asked before she start to smirk at Gajeel. Gajeel just grimace while looking at Mel expression.

"So… can I… I meant we. Can we came with you guys too?" Mel said with a hopeful face replacing her playful face earlier.

"It will be hard if you tag along with us. You all can't use magic to defend yourself while we go on a mission. But if you want to stay at Bunny Girl old house which we planning to bought back, we still need a permission from Bunny Girl first. I cannot make a decision for her. And it will be rude to invite someone else to her house when those house is not mine."

"So if those house is yours, you gonna let us to come with you?" Stella said while looking at Gajeel expectantly.

"Herb no."

"What? But you said…" Mel look shocked at Gajeel simple but harsh word.

"Why I want to invite a birdy girls who keeps tweeting all the time to stay at my house? I'm not crazy to do that. I bet Sparky over there must have same opinion like me."

"If you didn't like us, than why you don't just say it that we can tag along because you hate us? Why you acted like we still have a chance to tag along with you?" Mel said while glaring at Laxus and Gajeel.

Laxus sigh slightly before he said, "Because we have a feeling that Luce might get angry with us if we just straightly reject you. Infact, judging from her personality, I think she will really happy to let you all stay at her old house. But as like Metal Greedy said, we still need a confirmation from her first even though we kinda knew what she was gonna do if she's conscious like now."

"I know Lucy will do that. She's so kind and nice. Not like the two of you and that's make me wonder why Lucy want to be your adopted sister? Maybe you threaten her to became your imouto?" Liliane asked suspiciously at Laxus and Gajeel.

Gajeel look incrediously at her while Laxus glare slightly at her. Thankfully the train announced that they will soon leave and asked the passenger to immediately go inside the train.

"Look here you Freak Blondie, I'm not threaten her and won't ever do that. Just wait until she wake up and we will asked her if all of you chicks can stay with her or not. How about this. The one who's want to live with Luce will gathered at… you!" Laxus said while looking at Liliane before he continue. "You all will gather at her place one weeks from now. Wether Luce will agree to let you live with her or not, we will still let you know. If Luce agree, she will personally came here to pick and teleport all of you to her place. If she's not agree, maybe she will sent one of her spirits to say sorry because she can't let you stay with her."

"But how many percentage that she will let us tag along? And are you sure that her house can accommodate all of us? Not to mention some of us have a brother or sister who's maybe also want to tag along." Stella asked with a hopeless face. She thought that no matter how big Lucy house is, it will never fit for them all.

"I will say the percentage are high. Maybe 90% or more. Remember, one weeks from now." Laxus said and walking away from the girls while Gajeel stay behind for awhile. "Here. It's from the three of us. Used it if maybe there's any one of you have another plan and can't wait for Bunny Girl. And split it up equally, okay!" Gajeel than grab one of Mel hand and put the bag of money on her hand.

"What is this, Gajeel?" Mel feel curious and open the bag. The other girls also try to take a peek and gasp at what they saw. There's a lot of money inside the bag.

"We can't accept..." Mel look at the spot where Gajeel stand a few second ago but there's already no one there. She just sigh slightly and with a soft smile she mutter, "Thanks team TBBS. Especially you, Lucy."

.

.

.

Laxus sit and put Lucy on his lap which been protest by Gajeel because he can't put his head on Lucy shoulder or Lucy lap.

"No fair, Sparky. Just let Bunny Girl sit at your side so I can put my head on her lap or her shoulder." Laxus smirking and tightened his grip on Lucy small waist and said, "No! Lucy will stay here in my lap." Laxus just grinned widely when he see Gajeel torture face when the train start moving.

"That's your punishment for called me a softie before, Metal Greedy."

* * *

**(Timeskip 5 Days Later) **

**LUCY POV**

I woke up feeling comfortable and warm. I wonder where I am right now. Than I try to remember what the last time I do before I lost my conciousness. Ah… I'm fighting with the vampires, Mihii nii been greedy and been caught of guard by Teijal. Than Teijal seems to know Corvus. I will asked for him later or maybe I can fusing with Gemini and transform into Teijal. That way I can see in Teijal memory.

But what happen after Teijal caught Mihi nii? Hmmm… Laxus nii and Mihi nii aging quickly and I need to help them which cause me to fall asleep till now. I than called my silver keys from my pocket dimension and asked Horologium about how long I've been sleep after we defeated the vampire. Apparently, I've been sleeping for 6 days. I thought that I was gonna sleep for 1 weeks? But well… it's better right this I guess. Even it's just one day earlier but I don't mind. And than I start to realized about my surrounding. Where am I? Why this room feel so familiar? And than something click on my mind. Of course I feel familiar with this place. It was my old room in Heartfilia mansion. But how did I end up sleeping here? No… no… the more important thing is, where is the other?

"Laxus nii? Mihi nii?" I called with a hoarse voice. Ughh my voice seems so weird. After waiting for a few minutes but didn't get a response from Laxus nii and Mihi nii, I decided to just asked my spirits by telepathy. _'Virgo? Loki? Can you two came out and explain to me what happen?'_ A few second after I called them, a two smoke poof out on the room. One with golden smoke, and one with pink smoke.

"Princess, you awake! I miss you so much. I thought that you will not wake up until tomorrow?" Loki said while quickly make his way to my bed and kiss one of my hand.

"Can you tell me what happen, Loki? Oh and Virgo, can you bring me some water?"

"Of course, Hime. I will also bring some food for you." And than Virgo poof back to the spirit world. Loki tell me about what happen after I'm blacked out. Not long after, Virgo came back and bring a mouth watering food and a water. I eat while listening to Loki story. After Loki finish tell about his story, I asked Virgo about what happen after Loki go back to the spirit world. Virgo nodded and start to told me with her monotone voice. Ehh… so many happen when I blacked out?

"So the conclusion is after I blacked out, you told the real reason why Hera became my adopted mother to Laxus nii and Mihi nii. After that Hercules punching the wall and luckily found Teijal secret treasures. Than Laxus nii and Mihi nii decided to give me a surprised by using those treasure to bought back my mansion?" I paused for a while and look at Loki for a confirmation. He nodded and than start hugging at me. I just let him be because I'm to tired to push him off. It's weird that I still feel tired after what I'm doing for the past six days was just sleeping. And than while looking at Virgo I said, "After Loki go back, you accompany Laxus nii and Mihi nii to mayor house, rest for one night, and after take the reward, go to this town to bought back this mansion?"

"Yes, Hime."

"How about the girls? How they condition?" I asked to Virgo with a concerned face. And before Virgo can anwer, the door to my room open loudly.

"You don't need to open the door with so much force, Metal Greedy." I can hear Laxus nii voice but the one I see first is Mihi nii. But seriously… Metal Greedy? I guess I can tell why Laxus nii give those new nickname to him. Must be after Mihi nii acted when we fight Teijal. I just barely see Laxus nii hair before he suddenly change into his thunder form and a second later, he already at my side and pried Loki hand off from my waist not so gently and pushing him off until he almost fall from the bed.

"What do you think you doing, Siscom Sparky?" Loki asked with an annoyed look in his handsome face while he start to walk to the couch below my bed. Yeah… Loki is handsome. But he also a playboy. That's what make me lose my interest to him. Not to mention that he is my spirit. And how old are him anyway? I'm sure he's at least 100 years old or maybe more.

"I should be the one to asked you that question you pervert lion! What did you think you're doing to my imouto? And why you let him do that, Luce?" Laxus nii glaring at Loki before he looking at me. Of course his glaring eyes change into a soft looking one when he look at me.

"I'm to tired to pry him off of me, Laxus nii. It's weird, huh? I'm just sleeping all this time and when I woke up, I still feel tired."

"I'm sorry, Bunny Girl."

"What are you apologizing for, Mihi nii?"

"It's because of me that Teijal succeed to caught me off guard and make me aging. You used your magic to heal me and make you into this condition." Mihi nii look at me with a guilty face which make me frown slightly. "Can you came over here, Mihi nii?" I said while patting the bed beside me. Mihi nii just nodded and walk toward me. When he already sit beside me on the bed, I grab one of his hand and said, "I never blame you for that, Mihi nii. So please don't feel guilty anymore. I always want to be able to protect and help my nakama. I should be thankful to you because you give me a chance to became an usefull person for once. Beside, this magic won't work if you don't think of me as an important person in your heart. I feel so happy to know that I was an important person for you. And if anyone have a doubt about your feeling to me, I have a prove which I can tell to them. Thank you, Mihi nii. For put me as an important person in your heart." After that I pull Mihi nii into a bear hug and hugged him tightly.

"What about me, Luce? It's not fair if you just thanks and hugging that Metal Greedy." I start to release my hug from Mihi nii and I can see his face blushing slightly. But before I can fully let go of him, Mihi nii hugging me again and pressing my body to his toned body while whisper, "Thank you too, Bunny Girl.'

"Oii… Metal Greedy. Enough hugging Luce. Let her go so I can hug her too." Laxus nii said while he try to separate us. I start to giggling because instead to let me go, Mihi nii started to tightened his hugged. He than want to said something before suddenly there's a poofing sounds on the room. Mihi nii than unconsciously let go of me to see who is appeared at the room. They all now already used with my spirits who will always summon themselves to come here. Laxus nii than take the chance to snatched me to him until I was now sit on his lap. My back was pressed on his chest while his arm hugged my waist tightly. He than said with an irritated tone, "I bet it's those trio. Who else will keep come here without been summon?"

"LUCE!" All the three shout at the same time.

"See! 100 points for me. Yay." Laxus nii said in sarcastic tone which make me giggle. He than also start to chuckle lightly and said, "I'm glad to be able to hear your giggling sounds again, Luce."

"Laxus! Stop hogging at Luce all the time. I want to hug her too." Hercules said while he start to sit at the bed.

"Yeah, Siscom. Let Luce go will you. I also want to hug my angel." Orion said while winking at me.

"Me too. It's been so long since the last time you hugged me, Luce." Percy said while he also sit at the bed near me. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "It's just only a six day, Percy. Beside, six day in here is just maybe a few hours in the spirit world."

I can hear Laxus nii growl slightly after I said that. The strange thing is, Mihi nii also acted like Laxus nii and his eyes even twitched a little. I wonder what make them to acted like this. I decided to just drop the subject for now and will asked them later when I heard Percy said something.

"But you don't give me a hugged and a kiss after we defeated those vampires. I go back to the spirit world with a weird feeling, Luce. It's weird not received a hugged from you before I go back to the spirit world." Percy said while looking at me with a puppy dog eyes while Orion and Hercules also said that they feel the same like what Percy felt.

"Aww~ I'm sorry guys. By the way, how was the Spirit Prince condition? Hey! I even didn't know his name all this time." Before I can asked what the Spirit Prince name, there's two smoke appear again at the room. I can hear Laxus nii mutter lowly, "Now, who's else came here? I hope it's not another of your pervert spirit, Luce."

I just look curiously at the smoke. I already knew one of the spirit. It's Capricorn. While the other one feel slightly familiar but I'm sure it's not one of my spirits who have a contract with me. When the smoke clear out, I can see Capricorn with another man. He looks like a shy type person. I'm trying to look at his face but he quickly looking down so I can't see his face especially with his long hair which curtain his face like that. I just can look at his body which looks not too bulky. Maybe more like Loki body. He also wear a prince outfit which consists of prince tunic and prince legging. He have a semi long straight blonde hair which look so silky. Ehh… ? I think I kinda have meet with this person before. I was in a deep thought when Laxus suddenly speak near my ear which startle me a little. "Luce… What was your thinking right now? Did you heard what Capricorn said to you just now?"

"I…" I look sheepishly at Capricorn and apologize. I than told him to repeat what he's said to me when I'm spacing out. I can see from the corner of my eyes that the man beside Capricorn is staring at me. But when I'm looking at him, he quickly advert his eyes to the floor again which earned him a snicker from Loki. I look at Loki questioningly and he just wink at me. Capricorn clear his throat to gain my attention to him again and I apologized before tell him to continue what he wanted to say.

"The Spirit King and Queen sent me here to convey their message. They feel very grateful for the three of you to rescuing their son. The Spirit King also apologized that he cannot come personally to Earthland to said his thanks."

"Can you also convey my message to the Spirit King, Capricorn?" I see he nodded before continue, "No need to thank me because I already feel happy when I be able to help my friend to go back to his world. Even I'm not know him yet, but I already think of him as my friend. And I will do anything to help my friend. Beside, I can't do all of this without the help from my brothers and my spirits. So the credit definitely was not just for me. And not to mention that me and my brothers were originally will take this mission anyway. If the Spirit King didn't come and let us to train at the Myth world first, I doubt that we can finish the mission or maybe worse. Me and my brothers might end up die because our blood been suck by those pervert giant bat. So I should be the one who said my thanks to him."

"Gihi. That's right. Don't forget to said my thanks to him too, Capricorn." Mihi nii said while grinned at me. And than I can hear Laxus nii added, "Yeah… Me too. Said my thanks to him for letting us trained at the Myth world."

I smile brightly at Capricorn before I said, "And I also want to thank him for let me have more friends at my side. They really do help me a lot to fight those vampire. Oh and don't forget because of Hercules, I can bought back my family mansion. Thank you so much, Hercules." I looking at Hercules and extending my hands to him. He grabbed my hands and I pulled him into a hugged. A very awkward hug because Laxus nii still circling his hand on my waist when I'm hugging Hercules. I'm even just hugged him for a few seconds before Laxus nii pushed Hercules body with his other hand which earned a protest from Hercules. "Why you do that, Laxus? I still want to hugged Luce more longer. Can you let go of her so I can hug her more comfortably?"

"NO! Now back off." Laxus nii said while growl at Hercules.

"Laxus nii! Stop acting so mean to Hercules. Ohh and I also want to said my thanks for you and Mihi nii too. I know this was your plan for give me this amazing surprised. And I'm really feel grateful for what you guys did to me."

"Yeah…You tell him, Luce. Laxus really mean to me lately. Especially after you fall asleep. Whenever I came out and try to see you, he will glaring at me and tell me to go back to the spirit world." I gasp when I heard Hercules said that and I can feel Laxus nii tensed behind me. "Is that true, Laxus nii?" I pry his hand from my waist and adjust my position so I can see him more clearly.

"No. He's just too over sensitive. And I told him to go back to the spirit world because those three…" Laxus nii pointed at Loki, Percy and Orion. "Especially those two of course. The Molester Number 1 and 2. They always try touching you, Luce. I'm just try to protect you from those molester. But I know you will angry if I hurt your spirits. So I told them to just go back to the spirit world before my emotions get out of control. And you know Hercules dumb speech sometimes really get on my nerves right? I don't won't to lash my anger at him so I also told him to go back." Laxus nii said while glaring at Loki and Orion.

"Hey… You heard that, Luce? Laxus being mean to me again by calling me dumb. You know that I respect you because you are Luce brother right? If you are not her brother…"

"And what? What can you do to me, dumb brain?" Laxus nii snicker at Hercules angry face.

"Enough!" I shout while glaring at Laxus nii and Hercules. "No fighting between family. But I won't mind if you two just do a spar outside." They all look at me with wide eyes.

"What? Why all of you look at me like that? I just said it is okay if all of you want to spar outside. I guess is good to do a spar sometimes. Beside, it's like some kind of training, right? But no fight with the intend to kill each other okay?" I said while looking at all of them sternly.

"My angel really such an understanding person. You just keeps more adorable everytime I'm looking at you." Orion said while shoving Hercules to the side and hugging me tightly. I can hear Laxus nii growl dangerously behind me. And before Laxus nii can pry me off from Orion, Orion quickly move away while carrying me bridal style and standing near the new spirit man. "Let go of her you Molester Number 2." I giggle when I heard Laxus nii called Orion with that nickname and Orion just grinned at me when he heard my giggling sound.

"Oii…Orion! Why you shoving me like that?" Hercules protest was being ignored because Orion focused was just on me. I will admit that Orion was a very handsome man. Especially when I look him up close like this. "Relax Laxus. I'm not gonna do anything to my angel. I just want to introduce her to the new spirit beside Capricorn. I'm sure my angel must be curious about him. Isn't that right, My Angel? I bet you already forget that you have seen him before." Orion said while all this time he never advert his eyes from me which make me blushed slightly. Of course he can see it clearly which make him chuckle. I didn't realized that the other guys was glaring at Orion while the new spirit look at Orion with an envious face.

"Orion... Can you put me down now?" I said while try to control my blush. He's just like Loki with his constant flirting. But of course my resistence to Orion flirting is much lower than to Loki. Because Loki is flirting with every pretty girl he saw while Orion just flirting with me. I feel special and get affected because he's just flirting with me.

"Orion! You heard what my princess said. Put her down now!" I can hear Loki said and I'm sure that he also glaring at Orion. Percy also yell to Orion and added that he also want to hugged me. And Orion… he just keep looking at my blushing face with an amused look. "Orion! Put me down. Now!" I said while try to wriggle from his arm. But my response just make him more amused and tightened his grip while pressing me more to his toned chest. He was well build and have a body like Laxus nii. When I feel that Orion won't let go of me, I called Virgo to help me with telepathy. Unfortunately, Virgo use her chain to tackle Orion leg from behind and it startle Orion. I finally been released from Orion but he's unconsciously throw me to the air. I close my eyes tightly and just can wait for my butt to touch the floor. I waited for the hurt which I'm sure will come a few second later. But instead I felt that I was floating in the air for a few second before I felt someone hands on my body. I open my eyes slowly to see who's my savior was. What's greet me when I open my eyes are a pair of golden eyes. I never knew someone with a golden eyes before. But I'm sure I have seen it somewhere. I gasp slightly when I realize who this man was.

"You are the Spirit Prince, right? I knew that I meet you before but I can't really remember it. You keep looking down and I can't see your face clearly with your hair obscuring it like that. I'm sure I will remember it sooner if you just let me see your cute face, Spirit Prince." I said while smile brightly at him. I can see his face blushing furiously right now. His hands which was holding me start to shake. On reflex I start to wrap my hands on his neck to prevent me to fall on the floor.

"Wah-wah. Prin-Princess. " Now I can feel his whole body shaking badly. I even swear that I see a smoke came out from his ear and head. Capricorn chuckle before he gently asked me to release my hand from the Spirit Prince neck and help me to stand. I still feel so weak so I lean on Capricorn and asked him to bring me back to the bed. Before Capricorn can carry me, Percy quickly came to my side and scoop me with his arms. "Now, I don't want to be the only one who's not been hugged by you, Luce. I will be the one to bring Luce to the bed, Capricorn." Capricorn just nodded and Percy look at me while grinned widely. "I'm glad you finally wake up, snow white princess. I almost think that maybe you were waiting for your prince to wake you up with a kiss." My cheek feels warm right now and I said, "Gee Percy. You start to acted more like Loki and Orion now." Percy chuckle while Loki and Orion shout at the same time "I'm more better than him."

After Percy put me down on the bed, Capricorn than introduce me to the Spirit Prince. I than asked his name because it just feel weird if I called him Spirit Prince all the time. "M-My name is Lu-Lucan."

Orion chuckle when he heard Lucan stutter and said, "No need to be so nervous, Lucan. My angel don't bite you know."

"Hey! What's that supposed to meant, Orion? Of course I don't bite." I said while glaring slightly at Orion. "Ignore that stupid playboy, Lucan. So may I know the reason why you came here?" I said while smiling at a still blushing Lucan.

"I-I came here to personally said my thanks for saving me from those vampire girl."

"Now that you mention it, can you tell us what happen and how did you finally been held captived by Teijal?"

Lucan nodded and start to tell his story.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**elriclucy**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**wanie nabilah**

**Bloody Amethist**

**Guest**

**dutchangel1979**

And **Follow** my story**:**

**elriclucy**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story^^**


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 22

_Flashback (Lucan POV)_

_Capricorn sensei (AN: Sensei = teacher) been missing for a week (almost two years in Earthland) after his previous master which was Layla Heartfilia passed away. When it's already two weeks (three years on Earthland) and there's still not an information of sensei whereabout, I told father that I want try to search for sensei on Earthland but father forbide me and asked the other spirits to watched me closely. I acted like I already give up to find sensei but the truth is I do a research on how to find a missing spirits on the Earthland. So after I finish the research which is take for a month (almost 9 years at Earthland), I wait for an opportunity when the spirit who was guarding me lower his guard. I try to feel sensei magic first before I quickly open a portal to the Earthland. When I arrive at Earthland, I didn't see Capricorn sensei but I meet with a man. He said his name was Ahriman. _

_Not long after, I can hear Capricorn sensei voice from behind some door. I try to take a peek and see sensei talk with some old man. But I can see that he acted very different than his normal self. Seeing my confuse face, Ahriman trick me by saying that sensei been held captive by Ahriman master which is Zoldeo. I planned to immediately safe sensei but Ahriman said that Zoldeo do something to Capricorn but he doesn't know what. He just know that if I try to safe sensei without a plan, sensei might be in great danger and die._

_After that, he told me to go back first to the spirit world. He prevent me to told about sensei condition with anyone else. He also asked me to make a contract with him so I will became his spirit. I refuse because I already promises to became someone else spirit. But he told me that he need to form a contract with me so he can inform me when he found the way to rescue sensei. Seeing my reluctant, he tricked me again by saying that I can just form a temporary contract with him. He promised after we succeed to rescue Capricorn sensei, he will free me from the contract. At that time, I don't know that he still didn't know how to fusing with a spirit. He just know that a celestial mage can fusing with a spirit because his master succeed to do it. He used the opportunity when Zoldeo go with his guild, Grimoire Heart to some island and sneak into his room. Ahriman succeed to found Zoldeo diary. In there, Zoldeo write about anything include how to fusing with a spirit. So after he knew the way to fusing with me, he summon me and said that the only way to defeat Zoldeo and rescue sensei was to fusing my body with him. But I remember sensei once told me that the spirits need to receive a permission for my father to be able to fusing with a celestial mage. If we don't receive the permission, than it was illegal or taboo to do that. Ahriman must knew that my father won't give him a permission to fusing with me. He told me that sensei now was in a great danger because the dark mage Zoldeo try to retrieve was so powerful. Sensei might be lose to those dark mage if I don't fusing with him now and immediately rescue sensei. I became panicked and agree to fusing with him. But after I fusing with Ahriman, I lose control of my body and can only see from inside my body without doing anything. _

_At first I don't really mind and think that it's worth it because I thought Ahriman really want to help sensei when I see him immediately go to some island which I think was the place he mention before. But when we get there, the island was already vanish. I feel so sad because I fail to rescue sensei. And I even can't do anything on my own free will anymore. Ahriman refuse to separate from me and use my magic for his own advantage. I just know all about this when Ahriman told it to Teijal. _

_Ahriman meet with Teijal when he came to Ghiadre town and offer to help killed the vampires if they pay him with a huge amount of reward. Been desperate and didn't know what to do, the town mayor agree with him. Ahriman of course have a difficulty to fight all those vampire. He didn't know anything about them and just been blinded with his superior complex after succeed to fusing with me. But looks like luck was on his side. Teijal fall in love at the first sight when she saw him, I meant with my face. She help Ahriman when all of the vampires almost bite him. Ahriman feel so grateful and eventually fall in love with her. After that Teijal want to make Ahriman into her husband and try to bite him. Ahriman feel angry because he think Teijal was deceiving him and just want to sucked his blood all by herself. Teijal explain that what she's gonna do was to make him into a vampire so they can live forever together. _

_Ahriman feel panicked when he heard that. He doesn't know wether my spirit body will became a vampire or will vanish after been bite by vampire. But he also feel happy when he heard that Teijal really love him to the extend that she offered him to have an immortal life like her. And since he doesn't want to make Teijal angry because he refuse to being bite, he explain everything to her. From how his master take over Capricorn sensei body until he also tricked me and fusing with my body. Teijal looks shocked but soon replaced with a wicked grin. I have a feeling that she's planning something bad when she's make that expression. But Ahriman didn't realize it because he already been blinded by his love to Teijal._

_Teijal than start to asking anything about celestial magic. She said that she want to know about him better by knowing about his magic. Ahriman of course obliged willingly and explain about anything he know. He also said that there's only 3 celestial mage in Earthland including him. And he was the only celestial mage guy. The other two are a girls. Teijal seems very interested about the other celestial mage and he told everything he know to her. He also admitted to her that between the three of them, Lucy Heartfilia was the most powerfull celestial mage. But of course after he fusing with me, he claim that he more powerful than Lucy and Yukino. At this time, Teijal start to asking more about Lucy. Ahriman said that Lucy been missing since Zoldeo try to beat her. Ahriman asked information from his spirits about Lucy and Zoldeo. They tell him that Lucy been missing after failed to defeat Acnologia and Zoldeo was dead after failed to take over Leo body. After that Teijal dismiss Ahriman and said that she need to talked to her brother and convince her brother to let him to became her husband. _

_At that time I didn't know that Teijal has another planned for him. She doesn't talk to her brother to convinced him to let Ahriman became her husband. She asked Gyendal what she should do to get rid Ahriman and make me still at her side. She know from Ahriman that since I was a spirit, I will immediately go back to the spirit world after been separated from Ahriman. Gyendal than suggest her to do a research on how to make a spirits can't go back to their world.  
_

_After Teijal found the way how to prevent me to go back to the spirit world, she tricked Ahriman to leave my body. She said that she want to see Ahriman face for awhile. She want to know how Ahriman original face look like. She convinced him that he just need to do that for awhile and can go back to my body after that. Ahriman of course refuse that immediately because he afraid that I might use the chance to immediately go back to the spirit world. Teijal than think for another plan when she see Ahriman refuse to leave my body. The next day, she told Ahriman that Gyendal refuse to acknowledge him as his brother in law if he's not a vampireand she really want to receive a blessing from her brother. Ahriman feel sad after he heard Teijal said that. He already fall to deep in love with Teijal and willing to do anything so he can became Teijal husband. Teijal than suggest that Ahriman possessed another man and leave my spirit body. That way, after Ahriman possessed another man, she can bite him and change him into a vampire. _

_Ahriman still a bit reluctant but Teijal already left and bring back a very good looking and young man. Ahriman didn't know that Teijal already plotting with Gyendal to tricked him. Teijal fake to acted anxious and tell that Gyendal planning to sucked his blood dried since he never try a spirit blood. In his panicked situation, Ahriman start to summon all of his silver key. Ahriman only have a five silver keys and most of them can't do anything in this situation except maybe Corvus which can engulfed him into a shadow and go away. Of course Teijal didn't know about Ahriman silver keys real ability since Ahriman lie to her and exaggerate about his silver keys power. Teijal look slightly panicked when she saw Ahriman summon his spirit and think that he intent to fight Gyendal. She than desperately try to convinced Ahriman and said that if he change body, she can immediately bite him and turned him into a vampire. That way, he can still alive and he doesn't need to fight with Gyendal. She said that she doesn't want to see both of her important person to fight each other. Of course in those panicked situation with Gyendal keep hitting on the Teijal room door and Teijal fake crying face, make Ahriman forgot that he can't fusing with a human. He can only do it with another spirits. He start to realize his mistake when he cannot fusing with the man. But after Ahriman leave my body, Teijal quickly snatch away my body with her super speed and guarding my body so Ahriman cannot fusing with me again. He than have a same fate as his master. Vanish and left his keys behind. Teijal still remember when Ahriman told her that my key was special and different from the other key, so she knew right away that the diamond key is my key. She than put something into my key and make a runes to surround it. Teijal didn't put the other keys under the runes. But she put the same thing she put on my key on their keys as well to prevent them to go back to the spirit world._

_After that, she asked me to became her husband but I refuse it immediately. I said that I might be died if she insist to bite me and refuse to let me go back to the spirit world. I tell her that since I'm already been separated from Ahriman, I need to go back to the spirit world to restore my energy. She know about that but still refuse to let me go. Than Gyendal suggest that I bring Teijal with me to the spirit world and live together there. Of course I can't do that. We need a permission from my father. Beside, Teijal need to became a spirit to be able to live there. And the only one who can change her into a spirit is my father. I try to tricked her and said that if she let me go back to the spirit world, I will try to convinced my father to let her became a spirit. But she refuse and seems to know that I just try to tricked her. She than asked me if there's a way to summon my father to Earthland. I said that I didn't know but maybe the others spirits know. She than start to interrogate other spirits and almost bite one of them until Corvus suddenly said that Lucy been able to summon the Spirit King when Leo almost vanish after break a celestial rule by indirectly made his master died. Unfortunately Lucy was been missing but all of her spirits have a faith that she's somehow still alive. _

_Satisfied with the answer, Teijal decided to let all the silver keys to go back to the spirit world by wash the ingredient she put on their keys. Of course after she made them promises that they will not tell the other spirits or anyone else about what happen or she will immediately kill me. After they all promises, Teijal than let them go back to the spirit world leaving me alone."_

_End of Flashback._

**Still LUCAN POV**

"But, why did you acted like that when we came to rescue you? Is that a side effect from the ingredient Teijal put to your key?" Princess asked while looking at me with her mesmerizing brown eyes.

"The side effect happen because my keys been cover by those ingredient for too long. It make me lose control and will try to attack anyone who's near me. That's why Teijal chained me on the wall and imprisoned me with a sturdy iron bars."

"Which is make certain someone drooling when he see it." A blonde hair man with a black streaks said with a teasing tone. I heard Princess called him Laxus nii. Than a black hair man with a blonde streaks growl like some animal at him while Princess giggle cutely.

"Do you intent to rub it in my face all the time, Sparky?"

"I will just bring it up when I think the situation is right, Metal Greedy."

"Tch. Stupid Sparky. By the way Bunny Girl. Did Corvus said something to you?" Bunny Girl? Why that scary looking man called Princess with that nickname? I wonder why he put all that piercing on his face. Doesn't it hurt to put that many piercing on his face? Than I hear Princess said, "No, Mihi nii. Corvus didn't said anything. But now we know the reason why he didn't tell us anything about the vampires. He worried about Lucan safety. He afraid that Teijal will do something bad to Lucan if he tell to anyone else." I'm not sure what this scary guy name are. Laxus called him Metal Greedy while Princess called him Mihi nii. Maybe his name is Mihi? Such a weird name. But of course I won't voice it out loud. I don't want to give a bad impression to princess brother.

I see Princess suddenly summon her key from the pocket dimension and hold it in her palm. I guess she talk by telepathy with one of her silver keys because I heard from sensei that all of her golden keys already fusing into her body. I wonder with who's she talking right now.

"Corvus?" Loki asked when Princess finished talked and put the key back into the pocket dimension. Princess just nodded and smile slightly.

"I still feel confuse why Teijal need Bunny Girl though. Do you know why Teijal need you, Bunny Girl?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken… Since she knew that I'll be able to summon Mustache Man, she need me to summon him here. I bet she will force Mustache Man to change her into a spirit so she can live with Lucan in the spirit world. She even might use Lucan life as a transaction to make Mustache Man agree on her demand. So, is my theory is right or not, Lucan?"

Woww… Princess is so smart like what sensei told. Not just smart, she also kind, brave, and beautiful. But… Mustache Man? Princess sure give a weird nickname for my father.

"Oii… Lucan!" Loki yell while glare at me.

"Wha-What is it, Leo?" Why all of them was looking at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Loki. I kinda curious right now. Why did you acted like that to Lucan? You rarely acted like that to the other spirits." Princess said and breaking all the eyes who's previously on me. Now I will add to Princess ability list that not only she are smart, kind, brave, and beautiful, but she also sharp and can read other people easily.

"What are you saying, Princess? I didn't acted different to Lucan. I just slightly annoyed because he's ignoring you."

I look wide eyes at Loki. When did I ignore Princess? I will never do that to her.

"What Loki meant is, you didn't answer me when I asked you about my theory 'why Teijal need me' and just spacing out there. So, it's my theory correct or not?" Princess said with a small smile on her face. I was relieved Princess didn't look angry at me when I unintentionally ignored her. "I-I'm sorry Princess. But your theory is right." I said while looking down at the floor.

"Of course she's right. My princess is the most smart, beautiful, nice, sexy and…"

"Stupid playboy." Laxus suddenly interrupted Loki which make him shut up instantly and glare at Laxus. I unconsciously chuckle a little. Oops...Wrong move. Leo advert his glaring from Laxus to me right now. "And what is so funny, Lucan? "

I fidget anxiously while the others start to looking at me again. Thankfully Princess safe me and said, "Okay, that's it! Spill it out, Loki. Why you acted so mean to Lucan?"

"What do you meant, Princess? I really don't know what you're talking about." Leo looking at Princess while try to looked innocent but I know Princess is to smart to believe at his acted.

"I guess I know why Loki acted like that to Lucan. I can tell you if you want, My Angel. But I want a reward after I tell you what you want to know." Orion said while he start to standing (he previously was sitting at the floor after been tackled by Virgo) and walked toward Princess. Laxus start to growl and Perseus looking at him with a suspicious look.

"And what the reward is?" Princess said while raising one of her eyebrow and look at him with a curious look.

"Go to a date with me." Orion said while he grab one of Princess hand and… KISS it. How can he do that so easily? And why Princess didn't punish or at least yell at him? Princess is to kind for her own good. I'm sure the other spirits start to acted pervert because they knew Princess will never punish them. I wonder if Princess also will blushing cutely like that if I kissed her hand like what Orion did.

"Back off, Molester Number 2. Get your dirty hand off from Luce." Laxus said and pry Princess hand off from Orion. Good job Laxus. Please guarding Princess from all of this pervert man. After that Laxus do something which make Orion feel irritated and glare at him. Laxus take Princess hand which is been kissed by Orion and start to rub her hand with the blanket while mutter with a hush voice which I can't hear clearly.

"Oiii… You Siscom Freak. What that supposed to meant? Who's mouth you said was dirty and contain a bactery?" Orion start to grab Laxus front shirt and Laxus just glaring at him. Now I kinda can guess what Laxus muttering just than. Orion must be have a good hearing if he can hear what Laxus said.

"He's known as a hunter spirit, right? That's why Orion can hear what Laxus nii muttering. As a hunter, he must have a keen ears to be able to hears where his prey is hiding." I look wide eyes at Princess because she knew what I'm thinking right now. Did I said that out loud? Or Princess can read my mind. Oh no… If Princess really can read my mind, than that's meant she knew about all I thinking about her before.

"No… I'm assure you that you didn't said that out loud nor do I can read your mind."

You lie to me right, Princess? Than how you explain about all my question that I think in my mind right now? I said inwardly while looking at her with a disbelief look.

"You didn't believe me? You can ask your sensei if you don't believe me. I understand that you don't believe me since we just meet and you didn't know me so well. But you believe your sensei right?" See…You know what I'm thinking right now. How can you say that…

Capricorn sensei suddenly hold my shoulder with one of his hand. He than said that Princess really didn't have a mind reading ability. She can know what someone thinking by analize their simple gesture. Their eyes, their mouth, their body movement even the slightest can make her understand a little about what that person thinking.

After that I looking at Princess with an awed look on my face. Princess just giggling when she see my expression while Mihi snicker at me. Yeah I think the black hair man name is Mihi so I will called him that too. Mihi than said, "Don't tell me that you also falling in love with Bunny Girl?" Laxus and Orion who's still bickering immediately stop their verbal fight and look at me. Orion just smirk at me while Laxus is glaring at me.

"Congratulation, Lucan. You now included to Sparky list of: 'The Man I Must Watch Closely Because He Want To Take My Imouto From Me'. Gihi." Mihi said while grinned at me.

"There is such a list? And who else on the list, Mihi?" Mihi eyes twitched and staring at me wide eyes while Princess giggle cutely. I can hear Orion, Perseus, Hercules, and Laxus start to laughing.

"What did you just called me?" Mihi now glaring at me and make me back away a little.

"Mi… hi? But I heard Princess called you that. So I thought your name is Mihi because I'm sure your name is definitely not Metal Greedy." I try to hide my body behind Capricorn sensei. Of course it cannot hide so much because sensei body is not as huge as Laxus, Orion, and Hercules.

"Will you stop calling her with that nickname?" Thankfully Leo advert Mihi attention. But what did I do wrong this time? Why Leo glare at me now? I look at Leo with a confuse expression. "And why Lucan can't called me Princess?" Princess said and also look confuse at him.

"Because he's not your spirit. And the other reason is because he's a Spirit Prince. If he called you a Princess, than doesn't that means you two are a couple? A prince and a princess. Destiny to be together. I bet that what he's thinking when he called you that." Leo glaring at me and Lucy look amusedly at Leo. I wonder what Princess find amusing. But Leo words remind me to the other reason why I came here.

"The truth is, there's another reason why I came here Prin… Luce." Leo glaring at me when I'm almost called Lucy with Princess again. I guess now I can't called her with that nickname anymore. But I still can called her Luce, right? Because I hear Laxus, Orion, Perseus, and Hercules called her with that nickname too.

"Prince Lucan…" I wake from my inward thought when I heard sensei called my name. I look sheepishly at him and nodded my head to sensei before I looked at Luce and said, "The other reason why I came here is to form a contract with you, Luce. And I also want for my key to fusing into your body. My father, the Spirit King already give me a permission to do that."

"And why My Princess want to let your key to fusing into her sexy body? She just can put your key into a pocket dimension like her other keys." Leo said while raising his eyebrow. Uhh… Leo was really intend to give me a hard time. But I guess I can't blame him to acted like that to me.

"That's enough, Loki. Stop being mean to Lucan." Luce eyeing Loki with a warned look while Loki pouting slightly and glare at me. "Now, Lucan. First of all, I want to inform you that this man name is not Mihi." Luce said while she put her hand on Mihi shoulder before she continue. "He's name is Gajeel. I originally called him Mihi Cat since he called me Bunny Girl all the time. But after he became my adopted brother, I start to called him Mihi nii instead of Mihi Cat. And it was only me who's been given a privilege to called him that and he also the only one who's can called me Bunny Girl."

"Gihi. You heard that Mr Prince? Called me Mihi once again and I will kick your apple (AN: Ass = apple)." I raised my eyebrows at him when I heard what he said. Kick my apple? What does it's meant?

"I forbide my brothers to cursing. Of course including me. And the one who's break the rule will be punish. So instead of saying ass, he change it into apple." I nodded my head at her. "It never failed to amazed me everytime you can tell what I'm thinking inside, Luce."

"It was thanks to my sensei Athena who's teach me how to read someone body language."

"Athena? The goddess of intelligence and skill, walfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom?"

Luce nodded and said, "Yes the one and only. She said that I must have a bright and keen eyes to observe my enemy movement before rushing towards to them. She also teach me another battle strategy. But back to our discussion before. Now you know that his name is Gajeel, I want to know what you do to make Loki angry at you? And may I know the reason why you want to be my spirit? Is it because you feel obligated after I saving you from those vampires?"

Leo glaring at me all the time when Luce asked me the reason why Leo was angry at me. But before I can answer Luce question, she suddenly gasp and said, "Don't tell me the one who's been given a task to guarding you was Loki?" I look wide eyes at her. It just too amazing everytime she hit on the mark. "So… can you tell me what punishment Mustache Man give to him after he let down his guard and let you sneak away?"

"Lucy!" Leo protest while pouting at Luce.

"He's been restricted to go to other place beside his own house in the spirit world. He still can go to Earthland if his master called him but he's not allow to summon himself. My father forbide the other spirit girls to go on a date with him and they even not allowed to talk with him or they will be punished." I can hear Luce gasp while Leo glaring at me grudgingly. I look down at the floor all the time when I tell her what punishment my father give to Leo. Luce must be angry right now to me. I bet she also don't want to be my mas …

"Good job, Lucan!" I look quickly at Luce when she interrupted my train of thought and said something unexpected while give me a thumb up.

"Princess… How could you?" Leo asked with a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

"Loki sometimes really annoyed me when he ditched me and go to a date." Leo look with a confuse look at Luce while Luce look at him with an annoyed look. "What? You forget when I go to a mission with team Natsu? I try to summon you but the one who's come out was Virgo? She said that you are busy dating and so you sent her as your substitute. Don't tell me you already forget about that? Now at least my grudge has been paid when I hear about your punishment. Thank you Lucan. You finally avenge me." Luce stuck her tongue at Loki and wink at me which make me blushing because of her cute gesture. The others chuckle when they heard what Luce said.

"But Princess… It's just once. And I don't know that it upset you that much. Ahhh…! Don't tell me you jealous when you heard that I dating with another girl? If that's the case, I promise you that I will never date another girl as long you agree to go to a date with me once a week. How about that, Princess?" Leo said while grinned at Luce.

"Okay let just ignore that flirting playboy and continue on. You still didn't answer my other question, Lucan."

I see Leo start to sulking and mutter something while been comforts by Virgo. But of course Virgo way of comfort only make him more annoyed because Virgo asked him to punish her to make him feel better after been teased and ignored by Luce.

"I… The truth is I was originally planning to became your mother spirit. I always envied the other spirits because they can go and adventured on Earthland with their master. I also want to fight a bad people and go to the different place but my father doesn't want me to give my key to any random celestial mage. Because most of them just see us as a tool and mistreated us. He forbid me to give my key before he's sure that the one who's gonna have my key is a good and kind celestial mage. After waiting for long, I finally found one. It was Capricorn sensei master who's worthy to became my master. Especially after all of her spirit confirm and assure my father that Layla Heartfilia is a gentle person who really love her spirits and didn't see us as just a tool or shield. But before I can offer my key and make a contract with your mother, she's fall ill. She even give sensei key to one of her apprentice. My father afraid that if I form a contract with your mother right than, she will also give my key to the other person which we didn't know yet how they true personality. At first I said that I will form a contract with you because you are Layla daughter. I'm sure that you have a personality like your mother. But my father reject my idea and asked me to wait until you grow up and will be watch over you first wether you have a same personality like your mother or not. And now my father didn't have any reason to object. He agree for me to make a contract with you. He even didn't mind when I said that I want to fused my key into you like all of your golden keys. So the only problem now is… Do you want to make a contract with me, Luce?" I asked timidly at her.

"Of course I want to make a contract with you. If only my mother didn't fall ill, we might already meet years before. Capricorn also didn't have to be possessed by Zoldeo and you also didn't have to be possessed by Ahriman and been held captive by those vampires. Hmm… but I guess it can't be help. We cannot change the past after all. Maybe it was a destiny. But of course there also a good thing in this misfortune. Do any of you know what the good thing is?" Luce asked with a playfull voice. The others answer with a reasonable answer like how she finally have all the silver keys, or how she can bought back her mansion. Some say that she became stronger. As for Loki and Orion, of course they will answer with how she finally found her knight or her soul mate. But Luce just shake her head before she asked the only one who didn't answer her yet. Virgo. "So, Virgo… you are the closest to me for the past seven years. Can you guess what the answer from my question?"

"Maybe the best thing that happen in Hime opinion was… Loki nii sama been punish by the Spirit King?" Leo who's standing beside Virgo look with a mouth agape at her. Virgo seems to know that Leo was staring at her than said, "I'm sorry, Loki nii sama. Punishment than?"

But the one who's answer her is not Leo. "No punishment, Virgo. Because… 100 points for you. That's the right answer." Luce said while grinning at the wide eyes Leo.

"Princess…How could you?" Leo asked while looking with a hurt look at Luce.

"Now… Let's ignore him again shall we? How about we make a contract now, Lucan? Where do you want to put your key tattoo?" Leo was gasp loudly and start to produce a depressed aura around him. I can hear the others chuckle at what Luce said.

"I… If it's okay with you, I want to put my key tattoo on your chest…I meant your heart."

"NOOO….!" Leo suddenly awake from his depressed state and glaring dagger at me.

"Sure… why not." Luce ignore him again and smile brightly at me. I feel my heart beat faster everytime I see her mesmerizing smile. So after we form a contract, I fusing my key into Luce body. The key go inside her body and not long after, there's some glow on her chest area where her heart is. After the glow fade, there is a tattoo of my key. All this time, I've being glaring from all the guys of course except sensei. Orion, Perseus, and Hercules glaring at me because they feel envied I can fuse my key into Luce body. I can understand why Laxus glaring at me because I heard the others called him siscom all the time. Gajeel…I don't know why he's glaring at me. I don't think that he have a sister complex like Laxus, so I feel confuse why he also glare at me. The only one who's glaring with much intensity of course Leo.

"Now the contract is finish, why don't you guys go back to the spirit world for now. We will talk again later okay?" They all nodded their head even though Loki and Orion feel reluctant at first. But when they saw Luce puppy dog eyes, they obliged instantly. I wonder if there's anyone who will able to resist Luce puppy dog eyes. It just to adorably cute. But I just came here. Can I stay here for awhile longer? Though I doubt the other will let me to keep staying here while they all must go back to the spirit world. Than I see something so shocking which make me thinks that go back to the spirit world maybe is not bad at all. Luce was hugging and kissing all of her spirit cheek before she dismiss them. No wonder they all seems so eager to came here without been summon. But… I just form a contract with her. Will I get a hug and kiss at the cheek too?

While I still wondering in my mind if Luce will also hugging me or not, all the spirits already go back leaving me behind. I feel panicked and Luce seems know that I planned to go back to the spirit world because she immediately stop me. "Wait, Lucan. Can you go back later because I still want to chat with you. Come here will you." She said while patting the bed infront of her. I just nodded and walk like a robot. I feel so nervous because not only I will be able to look at Luce close enough, but there's also Gajeel and Laxus in there. Suddenly I can hear Laxus chuckle amusedly and said, "Well, Luce. It's sure refreshing to see a shy spirit guy like him. I only see a spirit girl who acted shy (Aries) but I never see your spirit guy who have a shy personality. Almost all of them are pervert (Loki, Orion, Perseus, Taurus), emo (Corvus), S/M type (Virgo), too uptight (Capricorn and Cassiopeia) or even weird (Plue). Now this is new. A shy spirit guy."

"Gihi. Will you just came here quickly and stop walking like a robot? I'm not going to do anything to you especially with Bunny Girl here. She won't let anything happen to you so you don't need to be nervous like that." I look wide eyes at the two of them. I thought they didn't like me?

"Stop thinking silly like, 'I thought they didn't like me?' Come here will you. Why you suddenly stop walking anyway?" Once again Luce know what I'm thinking about. It is really easy to know what I'm thinking just looking at my expression? I than suddenly felt something wrap at my waist and pulled me to the bed. When I see what it is, it was a whip. Than before I can see who's wrap a whip around my waist, I already landed at the bed right infront of Luce. That's when I see it. A whip on Luce small and delicate hand. I look wide eyes at her while she just smile sheepishly at me and said, "It's because you take too long to came here and just rooting there." Not sure what to say I just nodded and let her to talk. "Now, can you tell me what your magic or what your ability is?"

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**riridreaheart**

**Lizz Cold 790**

**Guest**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**dutchangel1979**

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**Guest**

**Follow:**

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

And** Favourite **my story:

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 23

**LUCAN POV**

"I had learn some fighting ability from Capricorn sensei. I also learn some basic healing ability from Phoenix."

"You have a healing ability?" Luce suddenly asked. I just nodded while look at her shyly.

"That's great. Can you do something with your healing ability? I feels sore all over my body. It's like I do a hiking while carrying Hercules for 10 days straights." I can hear Laxus chuckle when Luce said she carry Hercules and hiking. While Gajeel look at Luce with a guilty expression but he instantly change it to his neutral face when he see that I'm looking at him. I quickly nodded my head when I feel Luce pulled my shirt lightly while tilting her head to the side. So cute…

"Do you intend to keep staring at Bunny Girl and blushing all day long? Maybe you can just summon Phoenix to heal you, Bunny Girl? I'm not remember all of your spirit name but I'm sure you also have Phoenix key, right?"

"Mihi nii… Don't be so mean to Lucan. I'm sorry Lucan. I hope you don't mind with what he said. He acted like this just to hiding his soft side. He want to look bad to match his appearance." Luce said and start to giggle when she saw Gajeel scrowl at her.

"I ain't a softy, Bunny Girl." Laxus just snicker at him while Luce now looking at me with an expectant look. Right… I forget that she asked me to heal her. I than nodded at her again and start to put my hands infront of her body. I chanted something on the spirit old language and my hand start to glowing with some blue light color. After I finish, Luce suddenly lunged at me and hugged me while saying her thanks. I blush a bright red when I can feel Luce huge and soft boobs pressing against my chest. I even can smell her amazing strawberry scent when I sniff at her hair.

"I suggest you to let go of him right now before you change him into a living tomato, Luce. Looks how red his face became." Laxus said while eyeing my red face amusedly. Unluckily, Luce listen to what Laxus said and let go of me. Awww~ I still want to hugging her. Now I know why the other spirits keep summon themselves and coming out here. Luce hug is the best. I guess I will just keep poofing out from now on. My red face just lessen for a bit before it intensified when I heard what Laxus said. "Congratulation to make him into a pervert Luce. I bet there will be 5 spirits will constantly coming out from now on instead of 4 spirits."

"Who?" Luce ask cluelessly.

"The Molester Number 1 and 2 (Loki and Orion), the pervert (Perseus), the muscled brain (Hercules), and now the new born pervert." Laxus said while pointing at me when he say a new born pervert.

Luce giggled slightly and said, "You just like to exaggerated like usual Laxus nii. By the way, have you inform master about what happen after our last call?" Laxus just shake his head. Luce than asked Laxus to lent her the communication lacrima so she can call their master and inform him that they already bought back her mansion. She's also planning to pick up her another brother to stay in here. Laxus start to frown a little and muttering something like annoying Siblond and emo pervert while Gajeel just laugh with his odd 'gihi'. After Luce finish talk with her master, I than asked her how many brothers she have. She than start to explain that she have three amazing brother. And they all not her real brothers. They all not related by blood but have a bonds which more strong than the real sibling have. I start to realize their hair color. Looks like they do that to make them more like a siblings. "Luce, it is okay if I also put a black streaks on my hair?"

"And why the herb you want to do that?" Laxus glare at me which make me flinch at his glare.

"Well, I thought that it will be cool if I have the same hair color like my master. But if you're not agree, than I won't do it." I said while my head looking down at the bed.

"Stop being so mean to Lucan, Laxus nii. And you too, Mihi nii." Luce glare at her two brothers and shift her position so she sit beside me while holding my hand. I'm quite surprised when Luce defend and siding with me instead of her brothers. I try to peek at them to see their reaction. I just hope that they don't hate me because Luce was siding with me. To my surprise, Laxus just nodded and Gajeel show his sharp teeth at me and give me his 'gihi' odd laugh. After that, Luce tell me that she doesn't mind if I want to put a black streaks on my hair. Since I am now is her spirit, so naturally I am also a member of her team. Team TBBS.

"You do realize that Molester Number 2 might throw a tantrum if he see Lucan have a matching hair color like us do you? Ah and don't forget that pervert, Perseus. He will think that you acted unfair to him because you let Lucan to dyed his hair and he don't."

"I'm not acted unfair, Laxus nii. It's because I originally didn't want to force my spirits to matching their hair color like me. I accepted them with how they look originally. I know if I suggest it to them, they will comply instantly to my request. But I hate to force them to do something they didn't like. So unless they take the initiative and dyed they hair willingly like what Lucan do, I won't say anything to them. If they came here and start to protest, I will just tell them to do whatever they want as long as they really want to do it. I won't mind if they also want to dyed their hair to matching it with us." Laxus than just shrugged his shoulder and said, "If you say so, Luce."

"Yayy…! Than we will pick up Sting nii and Rogue tomorrow." Luce said with an excited expression.

"Speaking of tomorrow, I forgot to inform you about those chicks."

"What chicks, Laxus nii?"

"The birdy girls, Bunny Girl. Don't tell me that you already forget about them? Of course I don't mind if you already forget about them. The problem is, we already promises them that we will asking your permission and give them the answer tomorrow."

"Okay. Now I was more confuse. Who's those chicks and birdy girls?" Luce said with a confuse face.

"The girls from the Ghiadre town, Luce. They asking us if we can let them to join with us especially you. They became so attached to you especially that lesbian blonde, Mel, and the white haired girl."

Than Gajeel adding, "We said that we need to asked about your opinion first because the mansion is yours. We need your permission first before agree with their request, Bunny Girl."

"What do you meant my mansion? This mansion are indeed my family mansion. But since the two of you have a part in helping me bought back the mansion, half of the mansion are yours too. I even planning to asking team TBBS to live here. This place is too big for me to live alone. And I do really hope when someday the three of you finally get married, we all still live in this mansion together. We will look like a big family. And if your future wife didn't want to live in the same house, we still can build another house near this mansion but of course it will still in the Heartfilia land area. There are still so many space in this land."

"Yeah… This place looks more like a city, I even sure that we can build a house for a whole Fairy Tail resident." Laxus said while nodding. "But if you said that you don't mind to live together with us even after we get married, than I don't planning to move away from this house. I don't want to live in another house. You won't be able to get rid of me, Luce. I will stick around you from now on." Laxus grinned widely at Luce.

"Really? What about you, Mihi nii? I'm sure Levy won't mind to live in this mansion after the two of you get married. We are best friend after all."

Gajeel face change into a crimson red color when he heard what Luce said. "Who said I'm gonna married with that Shrimp?"

"We will see, Mihi nii. I will just wait and see." Luce smiled smugly at Gajeel which make him scrowl at her. "So, back to the topic. I don't mind to let them live here with me. But I also want to hear you opinion. If you feel discomfort, maybe we can build another house in the Heartfilia land for them. And I'm not accepting an answer 'it's up to you. Because it's my mansion' okay. I want to know your opinion as well. That's what family do after all." Luce said while smile brightly at them. I keep looking at Luce all the time and just advert my eyes from her to the other two to see their reaction. But after that, I will instantly to look at Luce again. She's just to mesmerizing. I even start to doze off and wondering if Luce will also kissed my cheek when I go back to the spirit world. How it feel to be kissed at the cheek by Lucy soft lips. I didn't heard Laxus and Gajeel replied which I almost sure that they will agree of whatever Luce said anyway.

"…can. Lu… can … Lucan!" Luce said and squezzing my hand lightly with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? Did the healing magic you perform to me take a lot of your magic? You just barely regain your body after fusing with Ahriman. Maybe you should go back to spirit world if you feel tired right now?"

" NO." I unconsciously shout at Luce. I just feel panicked because Luce want me to go back to spirit world. I still want to spend my time here with her. "So-Sorry. I don't meant to shout at you, Luce. The healing magic I do earlier didn't take much of my energy because there's no wound inside your body. I just heal your physical strength by giving you some energy so all the tired inside you will be gone. And those magic really didn't affected me so much. I am just space out a little." I said while smile sheepishly at her. I feel bad to make her worried at me but at the same time I also feel happy because she care about me. "Don't worry Luce. I'm really fine right now. I don't feel tired at all."

"Than why are you spacing out, Lucan?" Laxus asked while looking at me with a suspicious look.

"I just think about… about…" I can say that I think about how it feel if Luce kissing my cheek. Laxus will surely beat me up. Now he start to raising his eyebrow at me and say with his eyes 'I'm waiting for your answer, Lucan'. Even Luce and Gajeel look at me curiously.

"I'm just thinking about what I will do in here. What place I will go or what bad people I need to fight when Luce go to a mission. I want to experience all of that especially since the last time I came here, I can't do anything and just watch everything from inside my body." I said with a sad expression.

"Aww~ Poor, Lucan. Came here, sweety." Luce said while pulling me into a hug and stroke my hair softly. "I will make sure to summon you everytime I go to a mission or maybe you can just summon yourself everytime you want."

"WHAT? Do you realize what you just said, Luce?" Laxus said with a disbelief look. Well… I don't really care about Laxus opinion. As long Luce didn't mind if I summon myself all the time, that's what the matter.

"What do you meant, Laxus nii?" Luce said while she start to let go of my body. But I unconsciously tighten my hug to her and refuse to let her go. I even start to buried my nose on her hair to inhale her amazing strawberry shampoo scent. Luce just giggle and Laxus start to growl slightly. Oops. I hope Laxus didn't suddenly zap me with his lightning. I heard Orion said that Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer while Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer.

"Do you seriously give him a permission to just come out here everytime he want? What if he summon himself while you're in a bathroom? You even didn't give that privilege to those four."

Luce body tense slightly but relax after awhile and said, "That's because I trust Lucan is not a pervert spirit. You won't summon yourself while I take a bath right, Lucan?" I nodded my head and promise her that I won't.

"Even though Hercules not a pervert, but I don't give him those privilege because he will brag to the others and make them think that I was unfair to them. So I want you to keep quiet about this, Lucan. Don't tell them that I give you a permission to summon yourself everytime you want, okay?!" I nodded my head again and keep sniffing at Luce.

"Luce, since you already feel better, I suggest that we pick that Siblond and emo guy today so you can visit those chiks tomorrow. Now, why don't you change your clothes and I will inform gramp about our sudden change of plan."

Damn that Laxus. Can you just wait a little more and let me hug Luce more longer? Luce giggle a bit and pat my back softly. "Lucan, you need to let me go now so I can go to change my clothes. Didn't you said that you want to see a different place? We will go to the Magnolia forest now and you can tag along if you want." My ears perk at what she said. Thankfully Laxus already go out from the room. I'm sure Laxus will start to protest if he know that I will tag along. Gajeel just acted nonchalant and start to lay on the bed. I reluctantly release my hug from Luce and she immediately take her clothes from her closet and go into a bathroom to change.

"Gihi. Another guy which fall into Bunny Girl charm." Gajeel said while looking at me with amused face. He said with a low voice which make me need to heighten my hearing. Maybe he doesn't want Luce to hear what he's saying.

"Another guy? Do you know who else have a feeling to Luce?" I feel curious who's else have a feeling to Luce. I already knew that Leo, Orion, and maybe Perseus have a feeling to Luce. And maybe another male spirits which I didn't know yet.

"I bet you already knew that those four spirit have a feeling to her, right?" Gajeel said while raising his eyebrow.

"Orion, Leo, and Perseus? Yes I know. But I didn't think that Hercules have a romantic feeling toward her."

"It's not Hercules. It's Corvus. I can see the way he looked at Bunny Girl. I don't know if other spirits also have a romantic feeling to her. The only one I'm really sure was those four. Beside the spirits, there's also human who's like her. Those stupid Salamander. I don't know about that stripper but I think he also have a romantic feeling to her. And than there's Whinkingblond. That was my nickname to Sting by the way. I'm sure that guy also like Bunny Girl. Though I don't know why he suddenly agree to became Bunny Girl adopted brother. And speaking the adopted brother, that Sparky also like her as well."

"Laxus like Luce? Than why he became Luce adopted brother?"

"I guess it's because he's just a stupid man who think that he's not worthy to have Bunny Girl as his mate. He feel guilty after all the bad thing he did to her in the past. So he thought the only way to be able to always stay at her side and protect her was to became her brother. That way he already feel satisfied. Stupid, right? If I was him, I'll just take a chance and try to make her fall in love with me. Gihi."

"Try to tell Luce what you heard from this big mouth dude and I will zap you with my lightning everytime you summon yourself here even it will make Luce angry at me." Laxus come in and from his mixed expression of angry, annoyed, and a slight embaressed look, I'm sure he heard anything what Gajeel told to me. I just nodded and promise him that I'll never tell anyone. When Luce get out from the bathroom, Gajeel look at Luce with a playful look and said, "I forget to tell you about your biggest love rival. It was that Whinkingblond partner, Raios. He already told Bunny Girl about his feeling and waiting for an answer from her. Did you already have an answer for him, Bunny Girl? Don't tell me you still need more time because you have seven years to think about his proposition."

My biggest love rival? At first I thought that Gajeel was just teasing me but from the looks of Luce blushing face I know what Gajeel told me was a truth.

* * *

**ROGUE POV**

It's been two weeks since I saw Lucy. I miss her so much and I really curious about her answer. Will she agree to became my girlfriend? Suddenly I heard some commotion inside the house. I can guess what happened in there. Must be Sting whinning again because he feel bored which ire Porlyusica and make her hit Sting with her broom.

"That's it! You get out from my house if you are that bored."

"But…"

"GET. OUT!" *smack*

"Oww…! Oww. ..! Find, old hag. I would gladly running out from here right now but my leg unfortunately refrain me to do that. "

I just look at the door with a bored look. Did they need to do this scene everyday? But unfortunately for me, Porlyusica really lose her patience now. She get out from the house and glare at me. "Pick your stinky blonde friend out from my house. You just can camp outside. Since now you already fully healed, you can defend yourself and your friend incase you meet with a monster or bad guy right?"

I sigh slightly and nodded my head. Guess she's right. We can't stay here much longer. But we also can't go to far. Lucy promises that she will came back here to accompany us to the Fairy Tail guild. I guess we need to sleep at the forest for a few days before Lucy and the others come. I than go inside the house, grab our bag pack, and put one of Sting hand on my shoulder to support him. After that, we go outside and tell Porlyusica that we will immediately go after our exceeds came back from their fish hunting. She just glare at Sting for awhile and go inside her house without answering me.

While waiting for Frosch and Lector, I heard some familiar voice which make my ears perk. "Why you need to disguised yourself…"

"Shhh…" The first voice feel foreign to me while the second voice feel so familiar. But the smell was different. I can already smelt Laxus and Gajeel scent. But there's also two new scent. One person scent smelt weird. It's smelt like…Lucy spirits. But I'm sure she never called this spirit before infront of me. Because I didn't recognize this spirit scent. Than that's meant the other person scent which smelt like orange and chocolate was Lucy? But isn't Lucy usual scent was strawberry and jasmine? Hmm… maybe she decide to change her scent? She smelled more delicious with that chocolate scent though.

"Blondie?" I heard Sting shout which brought me out from my thoughts. "She will chop your head again for sure if she heard you called her that." I said while keep my eyes at the source of the sound.

"Gihi. You heard that? Looks like someone really want to be chop."

"Or maybe I can zap him with my lightning?" Yup. That's definitely Gajeel and Laxus. I can see from the corner of my eyes Sting body tense when he heard what they say. He than speak in a whisper, "I hope they don't tell Blon… err I mean Lilu about my slipped out."

Not long after, I can see four figure came toward us. Three wearing a cloak which looks matching but slightly different. On the tallest guy cloak and I'm sure that was Laxus, there's a picture of four yellow dragons which surronded a star and inside the star, there's a symbol of Fairy Tail. While on Gajeel cloak, the dragons are in gray color. And on the third person, which I assume is Luce, the dragons have four different color. On the left and right of the star, there's a gray and black dragon. While on the star upside is a yellow dragon and the bottom of the star is a white dragon. The fourth person didn't wear a cloak, but he have a matching hair color like Luce. He have a black streaks on his blonde hair.

"What the fu*k? They have a matching cloak. And who's that man? He look like a girl with his semi long silky hair. And why he also have a matching hair color like team TBBS? Don't tell me they adding a new member without asking for my permission first." Sting blabbering like an idiot.

"And why we need your permission if we want to add a new member on team TBBS? It's not like you was the leader of the team. There is no leader in TBBS. There's only an older brother which is me. And are you already forget your girly picture when you acted like a creppy lollipop freak, Siblond?" Laxus said while put down his hood. The others also do the same and my eyes widen slightly at what I saw. There's a boy who look ugly with his freckles and weird teeth. That's definitely was not My Lucy. But when I look deep into his eyes, he have a same mesmerizing brown eyes like Lucy. The other guy which have a same scent like Lucy spirits was holding one of the ugly man arm while looking anxiously at Sting. And when he look at me… he look at me weirdly. It's like I was his enemy or maybe...his rival?

"Who the fu*k are you?" Sting glare while pointing his finger at the ugly boy before he advert his glare to Laxus and continue to said, "Why you adding an ugly boy into team TBBS? I don't really mind with the pretty boy over there. But it's different thing with that boy." Sting the idiot said with an annoyed look and didn't realize a dark aura surround the ugly boy. Of course he never learn after all the bad thing that happen to him with his big mouth which didn't know when to shut up. Even Laxus and Gajeel look warily at the boy. But the strange thing is, the other guy didn't look scare at all. He even look proud at the dark aura the boy emitting out. I can feel this boy is powerful. Even more powerful than Laxus.

"Oww…! Why you zap me, Princus?" I can hear Sting yell and see some lightning form on the ugly boy hands. He wear a mischievious look while the boy beside him chuckle lightly.

"Mind to tell me what's so funny, Pretty Boy? Do you laughing at me?" Sting glare at the boy before he pointed his index finger and shout, "It's you isn't it? You was the one who's zap me with the lightning. That's why I didn't see any lightning from Sparky."

"And now where your apology for accusing me, Siblond?" Laxus said while crossing his hands on his chest.

"Tch. The Great Sting Eucliffe didn't have to apologized for his unfortunate wrong guess. My mind just still a bit hazy after been whack continuosly by that old hag. That's why I didn't see clear who's the one zap me. Beside, I was the one who's being zap here. I have every right to throw tantrum and acussing everyone who's I see suspicious." I facepalm inwardly because of his arrogant and jerk attitude. Now not only he make that ugly boy angry, he also make Laxus angry. Good luck Sting. I hope you can bear to been zap for a couple times again.

"Oww…! Oww…! Oww…! What the fu*k? Stop it, Princus. Do something… Oww…! Rogue!" The idiot try. Yeah. A keyword TRY. He try to get away but sadly with his one leg still broken, he hardly get away from Laxus and the ugly boy lightning.

"So it… Oww… was you…Oww… ugly boy who's zap me. I… Owww… thought the pretty boy who was the one who zap me. Oww…!"

"Sting-kun!" Ahh they finally came back. Took them long enough just to fishing. Frosch fly straight to me and sit in my shoulder while Lector immediately fly to the idiot side and the two immediately stopping their lightning. I can understand why Laxus stop his lightning. It's because he's knew that Lector is Lucy son. And if anything happen to Lector because of him, Lucy will extremely angry at him and he definitely didn't want that to happen. But that boy… If he really was a stranger, he doesn't have a reason to stop his lightning. Unless… he really is Lucy.

"Why you zap Sting-kun with your lightning, Laxus-san? And who are you? Why you also zap a lightning at Sting-kun?" Lector said while glaring at Laxus and the ugly boy.

"It's because your Sting-kun break a TBBS rule. Beside, he also accusing me to zap him earlier and refuse to apologize even when he already knew that it wasn't me who's zap him. So I decided to punish him for breaking team TBBS rule and zap him openly since he said that I was the one who's zap him before. I just do what his accused me for." Laxus smirk widely at Sting.

"And what about your reason?" Lector than divert his glare from Laxus to the ugly boy which look at Lector with a teary eyes.

"Lector… Come here! Mommy miss you." That's definitely Lucy voice. Frosch than immediately fly to Lucy while Lector just stare wide eyes at her.

"Mommy? What happen to your hair? Why you got a feckles on your face? And your teeth…Why it move to the front like a rabbit?" Frosch inspect Luce face closely while flying infront of her.

"That's because she's a Bunny Girl. Gihi."

"You transform into a real Bunny, Lilu?"

"No. I'm not transform into a bunny. Why would I became a bunny anyway? It's just…" Before Lucy can finish her words, Sting interrupt him and said something stupid. "I know why you transform into a bunny. Must be because Gajeel keep calling you Bunny Girl all the time and one day your teeth just suddenly change like a bunny right?" Lucy just glare at him while Gajeel start to laugh loudly.

"No? Okay… okay. Please don't tell me the reason yet and just let me guess it first." He quickly said when he saw Lucy want to said something. Lucy just sigh and look at Lector while shaking her head. She open her arm widely as an inviting for Lector to came toward her. Why she didn't inviting me into her embrace too? I will gladly hug her and never let her go. When that idiot still deep in thought thinking the reason about Lucy change of appearances, Lector and Frosch already at Lucy arm and snuggle at Lucy huge chest. Lucky exceeds. Sometimes I hope that I can transform into exceed so I can snuggle with Lucy too. Lucy start to told Frosch and Lector that she wear a disguised because she doesn't want to attract unnecessary attention while she's on training. But now she wear it because she want to know wether we will be able to recognized her or not if she wear a disguised and change her scent. I feel a little bit ashamed after I heard her said that. How come I'm not recognized her straight away after I see her warm chocolate eyes? Ughh…I hope Lucy not mad at me because I can't recognized her when she's wear that disguised.

I start to walk toward Lucy and the pretty boy, as what Sting called him, was suddenly looking at me and shift closer to Lucy. As if he doesn't closer enough to her before. I can hear Gajeel gihi voice and I'm sure Laxus is smirking at me right now but I decide to ignore them and still proceed to walk to My Lucy.

"Mommy, Rogue-kun was look depressed this two weeks. When Fro ask Rogue-kun why he feel depressed, Rogue-kun said that was because he missed you, Mommy." Ughh Frosch. Why you need to tell her that infront of the others? Laxus suddenly change into a lightning and stand at Lucy side. Great. Now there's one more bodyguard at her side. It's already pretty bad to have that pretty boy at Lucy side standing possessively. And now Laxus decide to join too. But Lucy than said something which make my heart beat faster and I'm sure I was blushing hard right now. "I miss you too, Rogue." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Of course I try to didn't care about her hideous disguised. I try to focused on her mesmerizing chocolate eyes. Thank god she didn't change her eyes color too.

"What about me?" The idiot decide to interrupted me and Lucy romantic staring moment. The nerve of that idiot. "You didn't miss me, Lilu?"

"Of course I miss you too, Sting nii. That's why as soon as I wake up, I immediately came here. But what are you two doing outside anyway and not to mention with all of your bag pack? Do you two intend to go somewhere else?"

"Than why you zap me if you miss me? Why can't you just came here after you finish your mission? Why you need to sleep first? How long did you sleep? Did you dream of me in your sleep? Did I was a mighty hero who save you from a danger in your dream?" The idiot start to blabbering nonsense. I bet he just didn't want the others know that we was being kicked out from Porlyusica house because he keeps whinning and complaint all the time.

"We being kicked out, Lucy." I decide to tell her the truth which make Sting glaring at me.

"Let me guess. Because of that chatter box over there keep whinning and complain all the time?" Lucy said while looking at Sting amusedly before she advert her eyes and looking at me. I just nodded my head and smile softly at her.

"I bet he's keep blabbering nonsense because he want to change the topic so we doesn't know that he's being kicked out from Porlyusica house. He can't let anyone know that the great Sting Eucliffe being kicked out because of his whinning and complaining personality." Lucy giggle while Sting now look at her with a wide eyes.

"I knew it. You was lying at me all the time. You really can hear what people said on their mind, right? Just admit it, Lilu!" Well, sometimes I also wonder wether Lucy really can read others people mind or not. Or maybe she's just knew Sting personality too well so she can guess what's on his mind?

Looks like Lucy decide to ignore the idiot and asked me, "So… You are planning to camp at the forest while waiting for me and the others to came here, right?"

"Yes." And maybe she also know me so well to know about my planning.

"I guess it was a good decision that we decide to came here as soon as we can than, Laxus nii."

"I doubt that, Luce. I doubt that it was a good decision and I start to regret about my suggestion when I see that Siblond." Laxus said while Sting shouting a "hei!" which is being ignored again by everyone.

"We better go back now, Bunny Girl. It's pretty late already." Gajeel than start walked toward Lucy.

"Wait… wait. Where are we going? And how we going to the place you gonna go? By train or walked? And the most important thing is… why the three of you have a matching cloak while I don't?"

"Maybe I can zap him until he fall unconscious so he won't hurt our ears anymore with his blaberring, Luce?" Laxus whisper slowly while looking at Sting with an evil gleam.

"Why you looking at me right that, Princus? I don't like a gleam in your eyes. It look bad and evil." Sting look warily at Laxus while Lucy still thinking to accept Laxus suggestion or not. "Do you really think it's okay, Laxus nii? He may throw a tantrum later on if we decide to zap him. And I'm sure he will keep yelling at you and complaining at me all the time. I guess I have a better idea…" Lucy than give a now sleeping Frosch to me. "I need at least one hand to do my plan." Lucy wink at me before she suddenly vanish with a sleeping Lector on her hand.

"Wah…? Where did Lilu…" Before Sting can finish what he want to say, Lucy suddenly appear behind him and hit the back of his neck to make him unconcious. Luckily before he fall to the ground, Lucy quickly put her arm around his waist. She than lower her body and carry Sting on her shoulder. Since when she became that strong to be able to carry Sting like that? She even didn't look bother by Sting weight. After that she vanish again and appear on Laxus side. I guess it was a teleportation magic. Not only she became strong, she also have Lightning magic and teleportation magic in only two weeks. It's that possible? And she mention before that she need to disguised herself when she's on training. I wonder why is that. Suddenly I heard someone yell at me. "Oii Emo! Come here quickly or we will leave you behind."

Why does Laxus keeps calling me emo? I quickly walk to Gajeel side. Laxus was on Lucy right side and Sting already been move to Laxus right shoulder. One of his hand was on Lucy shoulder while Lector was on Lucy right hand.

"Can you just go back to the spirit world now, Lucan? You can just come out again after we arrived at Bunny Girl house." Gajeel glare at the pretty boy. So that was his name. And I'm right. He was one of Lucy spirit. Maybe he was Lucy new spirit?

Lucan look at Lucy asking for her opinion while Lucy just shrugged her shoulder and asking about what he want. Why Lucy need to ask about what that boy want anyway? Than Lucy give him an option. To holding hand with Laxus or with me. What the? Why I should holding hand with a boy who's look hostile toward me? I can see from Laxus expression that he also doesn't want to holding hand with Lucan. But when Lucy suggest that Lucan can hug her waist from behind, Laxus immediately told Lucan to stand at his left side and grab Lucan wrist. Gajeel of course immediately standing on Lucy other side and hold her hand. Damn Gajeel. Why he always do that to me? So now I understand that Lucy will teleport all of us somewhere but we all need to holding hand or at least have a contact with each other. I decide to just grab Gajeel wrist because I don't want to grab Lucan's. And I believe he also have the same feeling as me. Lucy look at all of us first to make sure before she teleport all of us away. When I open my eyes, I thought that I maybe on some noble house. I never knew that Lucy house was this big. It's more like a mansion rather than a house.

Laxus than zap Sting awake with his lightning. Of course the idiot didn't know because Lucy said that he just to tired and having a nightmare to been zap with lightning. All of us look at Lucy amusedly. How can she lied with that innocent look on her face? Suddenly there's some pink smoke coming out from nowhere. Pink? Maybe it's Virgo or Aries. Because their smoke was pink color. After the smoke clear out, Virgo appear with her usual stoic face. And I suddenly remember about Sting annoying question that wether I have meet Virgo when I was a kid or not. He said that maybe I copy Virgo stoic face to make me look cool. Of course after he said that, I smack his head hard until he fainted.

I just realized that Virgo already go somewhere in the house when Sting asked Lucy where Virgo's go. Lucy said that she's asking Virgo to prepare a dinner for us. I can see a drool start to came out from that idiot mouth. Gross.

"Gross. You look like a beggar who's didn't eat for a months, Siblond."

" It cannot be helped. That S/M err I mean Virgo cook was the best after all."

" I already finish, Hime. Punishment now?"

"No. But thank you, Virgo. You can go back now." After Virgo go back to the spirit world, we start to walk to the dining room which located quiet far from the living room. I put Sting good hand on my shoulder so I can support him while we walk to the dining room. Thankfully in the middle on our way, Lucy suddenly remember that Lucan have a healing magic and asked him to healed Sting leg and hand so he can walk on his own without been support by me. Lucan inspect Sting wound with his magic and said, "I can heal the minor wound on his body but for his broken leg and hand, I suggest that you called Phoenix, Luce."

"What? You can't heal my broken leg and hand? Than why are you here anyway if that Phoenix spirit was the one who have a healing magic?" Sting the idiot didn't realize that Lucy gasp slightly and start to glaring at him.

"He can be here anytime he want. Beside, healing magic was not his main magic. He just have a different teacher at the spirit world who's teach him some of their magic." Lucy glaring at Sting which make him gulped nervously.

"Than what are your main magic, Lucan? You still didn't tell us before when Luce asked you about your magic." Laxus asked the same thing which I also want to know while I can see suddenly there's some silver key on Lucy right hands. She than summon her spirit, Phoenix.

"My main magic are telekinesis. I can move an object with my mind. Of course I can also move a living things."

While Lucan explain about his magic, I can see that Phoenix, a spirits which look like a bird appear. His fur was a color of the fire which than really change into a fire when he activated his magic to heal Sting broken leg and hand.

"Yeah… Now I'll be unstoppable. Wohooo…" Wow, Phoenix must be a great healer. That idiot broken leg and hand can immediately go back to normal after being healed. And before Sting can start to run away to the dining room, Lucy quickly grab his shirt and said, "Not so fast, Sting nii. What did you said to someone who's kind enough to healed you?" Sting gulped nervously when he see Lucy 'smiling' face. Because there a hidden meaning at her smiling which promise a pain to him if he refuse what Lucy asking him for. Especially after Lucy give the sleeping Lector to Lucan so her other free hand now start to spark dangerously with lightning.

"Uhh… Good job?"

Lucy eyes start to twitch and she said, "Good *zap* job *zap*?"

"Aww…! Aww…! Why you zap me, Lilu?" Sting look with a disbelief expression at Lucy angry face.

"What *zap* else *zap* you *zap* need *zap* to *zap* say *zap* be *zap* side *zap* good *zap* job *zap*?

"Aww…! Aww… !Stop it, Lilu! Aww…! Aww…! I forget to say my thanks to Phoenix, right? Geez, Lilu. You can just tell me that without need to zap me with each words you said you know. And 'beside' is just one word. Why you zap me twice?"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulder and said, "Now, do you need some zapping again or you gonna say your thanks to Phoenix?" Sting look warily at the spark on Lucy hand and start to say his thanks to Phoenix. "Thanks, Phoenix."

Phoenix just look amusedly at Sting and nodded his head. "The pleasure is mine, Sting-san. I'm glad that I'll be able to help Lucy brother."

"See! He said that the plea… "Sting stop in his sentence when Lucy start to glare at him again. "And who else you need to said your gratitude beside Phoenix? And thanx for your help Phoenix. You can go back now." Lucy said while she hugging him and kiss the bird cheek." Me and Sting look wide eyes at her gesture. When Phoenix go back to the spirit world, Lucy hand start to spark with lightning again while she raising her eyebrow at Sting. "So… are you gonna said your thanks to Lucan or not?"

"Ye-Yeah. Thanks, Pretty Boy. Even you doesn't help so much. Aww! The hell, Lilu? I already said my thanx to him. Why you zap me again? Aww! Why you also zap me, Princus?"

"Because the last words was not necessary and Laxus nii zap you because you just said a cursing word 'the hell'." Lucy said while Laxus smirk at Sting who start to grumble.

"No, problem. I really didn't do anything beside healing the bump on your head and a lot of singe on your body. Beside, I'm just do what Luce asking me to do." Lucan said with a bashful look.

"What's that supposed to meant, Pretty boy? You meant that you won't heal me if it's not for Lilu who's asking you to do it?" The idiot start to glare at Lucan which make him squek and hide behind Lucy.

"Sting nii… Stop bullying Lucan or I will start to bullying you too." Now all Lucy body start to spark with lightning. Her eyes glaring dagger at the idiot which make him gulped and immediately said his apology to Lucan.

I can see Lucan who's still behind Lucy body start to smile smugly at Sting.

"Why you…" Sting try to grab Lucan from behind Lucy body before been yell and zap by Lucy.

"STING NII!" *Zap*

"Oww! Why I'm the one who's been zap? He mock me by looking at me with his smug smiling face. Beside, I'm your brother. How could you zap me after I just being heal. What if I get injured again?" Sting look at Lucy with a disbelief eyes.

"Serve you right. I already warn you to stop bullying my spirits. Beside, I can ask Lucan to healed you again if you get injured after been zap with my lightning." Lucy said with an evil smirk on her face.

"How can you be so cruel in just two weeks, Lilu? I'm sure it must be that Princus fault which make you like this. And I also blame him for teaching you that lightning magic. But how can you learn that magic for just two weeks?"

"What did you say, Siblond? Looks like you are not satisfied to been zap by Luce, you also deliberately provoke me so I will zap you too, right?" Laxus hand also start to spark with lightning while glaring at him.

"No no no. I just… Just… Ahh. I just too hungry so my brain didn't think to much and let my mouth open on his own. So I guess I will start to eat first. Bye…" He than start to run to the dining room while using his nose to track the scent of the food.

"Gihi. You sure more evil than before, Bunny Girl. I wonder from who you get that cruel attitude."

"Hmm… must be from Mom Hera. I think we should hurry up before Sting nii devour all of our food. Let just teleport there than." After Lucy said that, we all start to holding hand again. Of course only for Laxus and Gajeel who's so lucky to be able to hold onto Lucy. While me just be able to grab at Gajeel wrist and Lucan… instead of grabbing onto Laxus wrist, he's grab at Lucy cloak. We arrived before the idiot of course. When he arrived, we already at the middle of eating which make him grumble and speak "not fair" over and over until Laxus feel irritated and zap him and make the idiot shut up instantly.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**riridreaheart**

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**Devin**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**dutchangel1979**

**Follow:**

**Xx-Ice-kun-xX**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 24

**AT FAIRY TAIL**** (NATSU POV)**

I just came back from another mission without Luce. I said to Lisanna that I just want to go home and rest so we part on the way because she want to go to the guild first. The truth is I just didn't want Lisanna to stick with me all the time because all the guild member start to tease me with her. Usually all of them will tease me with Luce. But since I rarely do a job with Luce anymore especially after the incident a few weeks ago, they start to tease me with Lisanna. It doesn't meant that I hate being tease with Lisanna. It just feel not right and I feel that I betrayed Luce. God… I miss her so much. When she will came back exactly? I hope the mission was not to dangerous and Erza be able to save her if anything bad happen to her. Or maybe they already came back and at the guild right now?

I walk without knowing where to go. Suddenly I stop at the familiar place with a very little familiar scent. I must be miss her too much so my legs unconsciously walked to her apartment. I sniff deeply from below the window. Her scent start to fading away. Must be because she's not at her apartment for this few weeks. Than that's meant they are still not back yet. I know Luce personality. After a long mission, she usually will go back to her apartment first to take a long bath before go to the guild. Maybe I can sneak to her apartment and sleep for awhile at her comfy bed while sniffing her scent?

I start to jump on her window and open it. The scene inside make my eyes open wide and my heart start to beating faster. Why Luce room so empty? Don't tell me that a thieves came here and stole all of Luce stuff. Oh no. I start to walk to a certain place where I know she put a letters for her mother. I open the small box and found it empty. My face start to pale. Luce will definitely sad if she knew that her letter been stole. What to do? What to do? I start to walk on the circle and panicked when I thought about Luce reaction if she knew what happen while she's on a mission. But suddenly a realization struck me. Why the hell a thieves want to steal Luce letter anyway? It's not like it was a valuable item which can be sold again. Of course is very valuable to Luce. But to the thieves, it's just a piece of junks. So there's no way the thieves take away all of Luce letter. But if it's not a thieves, than who? I try to think who's maybe want to take all of Luce stuff including her letter. The Landlady. Yeah… I'm sure she's the one who's take all of Luce stuff. I always see her take Luce skimpy clothes and wear it even though it make her looks like a gorilla try to wear a baby clothes. But the question is, why she's now take all of Luce stuff? She's usually just take some of Luce clothes.

A RENT MONEY! Oh my god. She tell me that her rent was due in two weeks. It's already past two weeks. And the landlady was known for her inconsiderate personality. I'm sure the landlady won't give back all of Luce stuff until she paid the rent money. Well, I guess I just have to paid for her rent first and take back all of her stuff. I feel half responsible for this to happen because I refuse to go to a mission with her. Maybe if I go to a short mission with her, than her stuff won't be taken hostaged by that fat landlady?I will just go downstair and paid the rent now.

I walk down from Luce apartment and knock on the landlady door. She open the door with a grumpy attitude and ask what do I want. I told her that I will paid for Luce rent and asked her to give me back Luce stuff. She look bewildered at me and ask me what I'm talking about. She said that she doesn't take Luce stuff, and it was Luce who's giving her all of her clothes. While her other stuff was being move away. I feel shocked at what she said and asked for more detail about when that happen and who was help her to move away all of her stuff. Maybe the person was a bad guy who's disguised as Luce friend so they can take all of her stuff.

The landlady didn't really remember the exact day. But she still remember the person who's give the landlady a letter from Luce which said that she will not stay here anymore and said her thanks for the landlady. From the description that landlady told me, I'm sure it was Loki. Than that's meant Luce really didn't stay here anymore. But why? Where she will stay from now on? And more importantly, why she didn't tell me? Didn't she knew that I will feel panicked when I came to her house and found it empty? Something struck inside of my heart. Must be because I hardly came to her apartment anymore. I even avoiding her and acted like a jerk when the last time we talked to each other. And what if… she quit from the guild and go to different place far away from here? What if I can't see her anymore? Where she could be right now? But… didn't she go to a mission with Erza? So that's meant she will still came back here, right? I feel so confuse right now. But I know the one who had an answer for my question. Gramp. He must know if Luce quit the guild or just go to a mission with Erza. And maybe Mira also know where Luce new living place is.

**MAKAROV POV**

I was drinking at the bar while thinking about what Laxus just told me on communication lacrima. Sting and Rogue already been picked up just in time when Porlyusica kicked the two of them out from her house. Well I guess it's already a miracle when she let them stay with her for one week. Good thing Lucy already bought back her mansion. Now the two of them can stay with her. And since they stay with Lucy, I'm pretty sure that cute grandson of mine must be stay with her too.

"GRAMP!" A door suddenly been kicked open harshly until it been broken. Of course I know who's kicked the door and shout like that. The most destructive brat, Natsu Dragneel. Damn that brat. Didn't he's not satisfied to always destroy anything when he's on mission?

"Gramp, do you know where's Lucy right now? I just go to her apartment and the landlady said that she's not stay there anymore." At this time all the guild became silent. They all look at Natsu with a curious look. Than I can see Levy and Cana start to walk to the bar too.

"What do you meant Lu-chan didn't stay there anymore, Natsu? I didn't hear anything from Lu-chan." Levy asked Natsu with a worried expression while Cana just nodded her head and said that Lucy also didn't tell anything to her about moving out from her apartment.

"That's why I came here to asked gramp if he knew anything about it or not. How about you Mira? Did you know anything about Luce? Everyone who's gonna go to a mission must tell you or gramp first right? So, did Luce really go to a mission with Erza or not?"

"Huh? Erza? But didn't Erza asked me to refuse if Lu-chan… mmph…" Thankfully Mira quickly put her hand on Levy mouth before she can tell Natsu the crucial information.

"What Erza asked you for, Levy?" Natsu look at Levy and Mira suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Natsu. Erza only asked Levy to refuse Lucy if she invite Levy to go shopping with her. Because Erza planning to asked Lucy to go with her to the Heartz Kruz shop next week and Erza didn't want Lucy to spent all of her money because she said that there's some dress that looks very suit to Lucy there." Mira thankfully find a quick answer for Natsu question.

"And how do you know that, Mira?"

"Because Levy were at the bar when Erza approached her and tell her planned." Mira smile innocently at the suspicious Natsu. I quietly sneak away from the bar while Natsu still interrogating Mira. Thankfully Levy is a smart brat. She quickly know that there's something happen which prevent her to tell Natsu about anything about Lucy. I have to immediately called Erza before she came back to the guild. I guess it's better for me to tell her that I will meet her at Porlyusica house before she and the rest of team Natsu go back to the guild.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

I wake up when I hear some cute voice muttering about lollipop. When I see to my right side, my cute cosplayer son, Frosch was sleeping on Lector back while a slight drool can be seen from the corner of his mouth. I giggle slightly to the sight especially after I heard Lector muttering about a heavy rock was putting on his back by some villain. I than quietly take Frosch and put him beside Lector.

"Thanks, Mom." Lector muttering softly and smile slightly while still sleeping. I rub his head softly and muttering, "Your welcome" before I decide to wake up and take a bath.

Today I was gonna go back to Ghiadre town for awhile and pick all those girls. I wonder how many girls will waiting there for me. When I finish, Lucan suddenly poof out and said his good morning to me. I smile softly at him even though I startle a little when he poof out suddenly. Not long after, I can hear and see a few smoke poof out. Hmmm… there's five smoke this time. Must be the trio god, Loki, and Virgo. And as I was predicted, all of them can be seen after the smoke clear out. "Morning Hime/Luce/Princess/ My Angel." They all said at the same time. Loki look annoying when he see Lucan already here. "And why do you have to came here too? It's already annoyed me so much when this three keep following me to come here and meet with My Princess. And even after you've spent the time with My Princess yesterday, you still come here again today? Didn't you feel weak after been fusing with Ahriman? Shouldn't you rest more at the spirit world?"

"I… I just want to say my good morning to Luce."

"Okay. Now you already do that. You can go back now, right?" Loki said while glaring at Lucan. I decide to asked Virgo to prepare breakfast while Loki talk with Lucan. Suddenly Lucan was standing at my side while holding one of my arm.

"And what do you think you doing, you selfish Prince?" Loki glaring at Lucan while Lucan start to use my body as a shield.

"Yeah. It's not fair Lucan. I also want to grab My angel waist."

"I want to touch Luce arm too."

"Orion… Lucan didn't grab my waist. Percy, why did you want to touch my arm? And the last, Loki. Stop being mean to Lucan. He's grab at my arm because you keep yelling and glare at him."

Suddenly my door been burst open and from the door came in three people. Laxus nii, Sting nii, and Rogue.

"What happen here? Who's those three people, Lilu?" Sting nii asked while looking with a confuse look at me. Laxus nii quickly walk toward me while muttering, "I knew this gonna happen every morning. Of course with the new addition of the shy and clingy prince."

I just smile at what Laxus nii said and introduce the trio god to Sting nii and Rogue. I already told them yesterday about what happen after we part away for two weeks. Of course Sting nii immediately asked me wether we can go back to the Myth world to train again or not. I than told Lucan to go back to the spirit world and asked his father wether we can go back to the Myth World or not. But sadly the Spirit King said that we are not permitted to go back there. The Spirit King said that Zeus just allow me, Laxus nii, and Mihi nii to go there for once. He only allow us to go there because he owed the Spirit King once. So after the debt been paid, Zeus didn't have an obligation to let me go there anymore. After I said that, Sting nii became so sad and start to whinning again. But after I assure him that me, Laxus nii, and Mihi nii will help to train him so he can beat Natsu, he instantly stop his whinning.

I than usher them all out and waking up Frosch and Lector. After that we go to the dining room together. Of course all my spririts also join us. I didn't really mind though. The more the merrier, right? When we arrive there, Mihi nii already stuffing a food on his mouth which make Sting nii competitive side awake and challenge Mihi nii to see who's gonna eat the most. Of course Hercules the king of challenge immediately participate while the others didn't care and eat in normal pace. After we finish eat breakfast, I told them that I will go alone to the Ghiadre town. All of them instantly start to protest and disagree with my decision. But I told them that I will just go there for a few minutes. I just go there to pick the girls who's want to stay with me and teleport back. Laxus nii was the one who's feel so reluctant but eventually he's agree after I explain that I still have all of my spirits at my side. But of course I didn't let my spirit to tag along with me. I told them to go back to the spirit world or stay here at the mansion. I will just tell them by telepathy if there's something bad happen. The others than decide to go back to the spirits worlds and watch me from there. That way they all can immediately know if something wrong happen to me and can came to my side. With that I teleported away with Lector and Frosch at my arms.

**LAXUS POV**

I just can look with a worry eyes at Luce before she teleport away. I hope there's nothing bad happen.

"Don't worry, Sparky. Bunny Girl was a very strong girl. We even can't still beat her right now. I believe there's not many people in this Earthland who's can win against her.

"Lilu was that strong?"

"Yeah. And I'm sure she's even didn't use all of her magic power yet when she beat the two of us. Because of her quick thinking and after been teach a battle strategy by Athenna, she rarely use her magic on full power and only using more of her physical power to defeat her opponent quickly without using to much magic." I smirk at the wide eyes Siblond. When I look at the emo, he still wear a worried look but quickly change it back into his stoic face when he know that I'm looking at him. I guess I'll help Luce to have alone time with him later. Luce already told me her decision when we still at the Myth world. Even it hurt me a little, but I will support her. As long as she was happy, I will support her decision. I was just think back about my conversation with Luce when I heard that Siblond whinning voice.

"It's not fair. You guys go to the Myth world and get stronger together. You guys even have a matching cloak and clothes. Gee... Such a good family you are, huh?" Siblond really start to annoyed me now. Maybe it will be oke if I zap him once?

"This cloak and clothes was been made and given to us by Virgo and Aries, Whinkingblond. Beside, it's not a matching clothes. It only have a symbol of Fairy Tail and team TBBS."

"So the symbol of team TBBS was a couple of dragon which surrounding a star?" The emo asked while looking at Metal Greedy.

"Yes. That was Bunny Girl idea. The yellow dragon is Sparky. The white dragon is Whinkingblond. The Gray dragon is me while the black one is you." Metal Greedy explain and smirk when he saw Emo shocking face. He must be never thought that he will also be included in team TBBS.

"So… where's mine? I also want to wear the cloak too. I bet it will more look cool on me than the two of you." Siblond said with his annoying cocky grin.

"I'm sure Bunny Girl won't mind if you zap him for a few times, Sparky." I grinned at Metal Greedy suggestion. Good. Now than Metal Greedy was supporting me, that's meant I have a support if Luce asking my action. Now that Lector also not here, I can zap him to my heart content without afraid that I will unconsciously zap him while he try to protect Siblond. I chuckle evily which make Siblond look at me as if I am a mad person. I than start to zap him over and over. But to bad my fun was been interrupted by Luce arrival. Lector quickly fly to Siblond side and with a panicked expression asked if he was okay. Tch… such a drama queen. Like owner like a pet.

"LA…XUS…NII…Mind telling me why you zap Sting nii?" Luce ask while glaring at me slightly. Ooppss. I gulped nervously and said, "He was asking for it, Luce. Because he keeps whinning all the time and it's annoyed me. Beside, that Metal Greedy also agree for me to zap that annoying Siblond." Luce than looking at Metal Greedy and he's just grinned while voicing his 'gihi' to her.

"I bet it's because he just want to have fun by bullying Sting-kun, Mom." I advert my eyes from Luce and look at the glaring red exceed beside Siblond. But it's weird. I didn't see any of those chicks.

"The girls decide that they didn't want to bother me, Laxus nii. They afraid that my house was too small for all of them. So some of them was travel to different town to find their relatives using the money you give to them. Some decide that they will stay at the town. While Mel and Stella decide to help Liliane maintain her family inn."

"What? That blonde chick really let you go like that?"

"She doesn't let me go that easily of course. But after I promise her that I will visit her again once in a month, she finally let me go. You should had told me that you will feel disappointed if Liliane didn't stay with us here, Laxus nii. If you told me before I go there, I can just beg or maybe forced Liliane to stay here with us." Luce said with a teasing tone while wiggle her eyebrow at me. I just look at her like she have a three head. Than Luce eyes suddenly twitched and with a sigh she asked, "And what are you whinning this time, Sting nii?" I also sighed when I heard Siblond keep muttering "not fair" and "favoritism" over and over. Now I really feel tempted to called him Whinkingblond too. That nickname was just suit him too well.

"The three of you was wearing a matching clothes and cloak while I'm not. I am a part of team TBBS too you know."

Luce facepalm and shake her head. "Now you can understand what I feel right, Luce. He's keep blabbering that since yesterday. You can't put all the blame to me now after you see with your own eyes how annoying that Siblond, right?"

"I am not annoying, Princus nii! I'm just asking for the thing that I'm supposed to have as the part of team TBBS." My eyes twitched slightly and I can see that Siblond smirk at me when he see that he succeed to make me annoyed with what he called me with. Great. Now he start to called me Princus nii again. Can I at least have a choice to choose who's my brother is? But than I remember what Luce said when Metal Greedy feel reluctant to join team TBBS after he see that Siblond girly attitude. _You cannot choose who you want to became your sibling. Beside, there will always one in the family which is kinda special._ After I keep repeating what Luce said in my mind, I decide to just ignored that Siblond and start to walk to my room. Just when I walk inside, I can see someone was contacting my communication lacrima. Hmm… It's gramp. What did he want this time?

**NORMAL POV **

After Laxus go back to his room, Gajeel also start to wondering around leaving Lucy alone to deal with her whinning brother. Lucy than asked Virgo by telepathy if she's already do like what she's asking or not. And when she's receive a confirmation from Virgo, she start to walk to Sting room and asked him to go with her. Of course the others also tag along. Lucy start to walk upstairs on the third floor. There's four room on each side. So in total, there is eight room on this floor. Lucy room was on the far corner on the right side. Beside her was Laxus room and beside Laxus room was Sting room. While Rogue room was across from Sting room which is on the left side and Gajeel room was beside him. At first Lucy planning to use those unoccupied room for the girls from Ghiadre town. But since they won't live here, Lucy planned to offer someone at Fairy Tail like Levy or Wendy to stay here with them.

And when Lucy arrive at her destination room, she open it and go inside while the others trailing behind her.

"Why we come to my room, Lilu?"

"Did you already check your wardrobe?" And when Lucy saw Sting bagpack still laying on the ground she just sigh and added, "Judging from your bagpack, I guess not. Now go on…! Go see what's inside your wardrobe. And I assume that you also still not checking your wardrobe right, Rogue?"

Rogue can just nodded and feeling a little embaressed. He really was not a lazy person like Sting. He was just too shock when he heard Lucy said that she was trained with the gods and goddess. Especially after he heard about Lucy mission to annihilate a pervert vampires. He feel so furious when he heard what that vampire do to all those girls. And he feel so glad when he knew that all those vampires already been burned into ash. So with all the information he heard, his mind just been too occupied with that matter and fall asleep. Forget about his bagpack which is still not been put on the wardrobe. Today when he's wake up, he was planning to put his bagpack content to the wardrobe. But than he can hear some commotion from Lucy room and without thinking too much, he immediately bolted to her room.

"Rogue! Look at this. I have a TBBS clothes and cloak too. Look! Look! A white dragons surrounding a star. Muahahaha. It's as I thought. I look so cool when wearing this clothes. More cool than Princus nii and Blackie nii." Sting said while putting the clothes which still have a clothes hanger infront of his body while looking at the big mirror near the wardrobe.

"Rogue, would you mind to company me to some place?" Lucy asked after she make sure that Sting is still busy admiring his new clothes. Rogue just nodded with his stoic face. But inside, he feel so nervous. He somehow knew that Lucy was planning to give him the answer he asked before Lucy and the others go to a mission. Thankfully Frosch and Lector decided to stay behind because Lucy also asked Virgo and Aries to make a clothes for them. So right now Lector also start to try his clothes or to be exactly his vest and forced Frosch to stay behind to give his opinion about how he looked like with his new vest. Of course on Lector vest there's a symbol of white dragon surrounding a star too. It's to show that Lector is Sting exceed.

Lucy than start to walk slowly into a garden with Rogue on her side. Rogue can see that Lucy start to walk to some wood bench which was in the middle of the garden while there's so many different kind of flowers with different colors can be seen around them. Lucy sit on the bench and pat the bench as the gesture for Rogue to sit beside her. Lucy decide that she will talk with telepathy to Loki and Lucan first to make sure that they not come out right now because she want to talk with Rogue alone for awhile.

_'Are you sure about your decision, Princess? You know that you still have me as your other option for your boyfriend, right?'_ Loki asked playfully at Lucy while Lucan keep quiet all the time. The truth is he feel anxious when Lucy said that she want to talk with Rogue alone. He have a bad feeling that maybe Lucy decide to accept Rogue to became her boyfriend. Gajeel already told him that Rogue already asking Lucy to became his girlfriend just before they go to the Myth world.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked when he see that Lucy just keep quiet.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Rogue. I just told my spirits first so they won't suddenly come out and interrupted our conversation." Rogue just raised his eyebrow feeling confused. He didn't see Lucy called one of her spirits nor did he saw Lucy holding a key.

"Ah, I forget to tell you yesterday that my golden keys already fusing into my body. Their keys make a shape like a star tattoo on my back. So now I can speak with them via telepathy. As for my silver keys, I need to at least holding their keys if I want to talk with them by telepathy. But after I summon them here, I don't need to touch their keys anymore if I want to talk with them by telepathy. I can't put all of my silver keys on my waist belt because there was too many of them. So right now I put all of my silver keys on my pocket dimension. Beside, that way my keys won't get stolen or I won't accidentally left them behind." Rogue just nodded and look at the scenery infront of him.

"It's kinda weird if it's only me who's keep talking all the time you know." Lucy pouting slightly at Rogue but he just keeps quiet. The truth is Rogue feel so nervous right now and didn't know what to say to her. He's also afraid that Lucy will reject him because he saw all of her new spirits are a very good looking man. And what make it worse was, all of them looks like have a romantic feeling to Lucy.

"Did your feeling to me is still the same, Rogue?" Lucy asked with a hushed voice. She know Rogue can hear it been a dragon slayer he is.

"No." Lucy mouth frown slightly when he heard Rogue simple answer. She didn't dare to look at Rogue face right now and she feel her heart ache slightly.

_My feeling for you is more stronger than before, Lucy_. Rogue said inwardly while he smile slightly at Lucy. Unfortunately Lucy didn't see his smile expression and just keep looking down.

"I see. I guess it's better right that. I hope we can still be a friend though if you don't mind." Now it was Rogue that feel ache on his heart when he heard what Lucy said. His small smile start to been replaced with a frown.

"Of course I do mind. I don't want to became your friend." Rogue said while Lucy still refuse to look at him and keep looking down. "I understand Rogue. I will just go back to my room now." Rogue just stare wide eyes at Lucy which is start to standing and prepare to leave. Rogue quickly grab Lucy wrist which make her look at Rogue with a confuse and sad look.

Rogue frown when he see that Lucy was definitely misunderstanding his words again. _Or maybe I just need to speak more clearly_. Rogue thought inwardly before he also standing and said, "Please don't leave yet, Lucy. I will explain what I meant when I said that to you." It really make him very bad when he see that Lucy was sad because of him. And he's sure that the other man was gonna beat him badly if they know that Lucy was became sad because of him.

"I answer 'no' to your first question because my feeling for you is more stronger than before. I feel miserable when you are not on my side. I feel so lonely when I can't see or hear your voice. And incase you wondering why I just keep quiet at the beginning, it was because I feel nervous and afraid. I don't know what I should say to you. And I afraid that you will reject me." Lucy can just blinks her eyes a couple of time and stare at Rogue before she said, "You know… Just because your best friend name was Sting, it doesn't meant that you can be acted stingy with your choice of words. No. Just No. How in the name of the Mustache Man I can understand what you means if you just said that one word. I swear the next time you do that to me again I will zap you like when I zap your best friend." Lucy said while looking at Rogue with a threatening glare which make Rogue smile sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I swear that I won't do it again."

"Good. Now… can you let go of my wrist so I can go back to my room?" Rogue eyes widen slightly and feel confuse why Lucy still want to go back to her room even after he explain to her. He have a feeling that Lucy still feel a little mad at him and his guts tell him that he needs to fixed it, and cannot just let her to go back to her room right now. So Rogue shook his head and tighten his grip on Lucy wrist. But he also don't know what he need to do in this situation. He never have a relationship with a woman before nor do he have any friend with an opposite gender. How do he know what to do to fixed the mess he created? Than he suddenly remember what Lucy told to him before. He need to talk about his feeling so the others can know and understand what's he thinking and feeling right now. And now he know what to do…

**ROGUE POV**

I pulled Lucy body into me and hug her while she startle and make a cute 'eep' sound. I chuckle lightly and hugging her more tightly when she try to push me off.

"Lucy, just please listen to me for awhile. I promise that I will let you go after I finish talking." I wait for awhile for her reaction. I can feel she nodded her head which in my chest right now. I take a few breathing in and out to calm my nerves first. Thankfully Lucy was quite patience and wait until I'm ready to talk.

"I know that you still feel a little angry about earlier. I know that I should explain to you instead just keep silence after I answer 'no' to your question. But sometimes you acted like you can read what's on other people mind and I forget that the truth is you can't. I said the continuation of my words inside my mind."

Lucy giggle and said, "Sometimes you sure acted like my whinning brother."

"No, I'm not. I'm not whinning and acted like an idiot like him." I know Lucy gonna interrupt me so I quickly add, "But… I admitted sometimes I do acted like an idiot if it involve you. My mind just suddenly became blank when you near me." I try to look at her and want to see her reaction but she quickly wrapping her hands to my waist and hiding her face. I just realize that she didn't hug me back before. My heart beat faster and I bet she can hear it clearly because her head was pressed tightly right infront of my heart.

"Rogue, why your heart suddenly beat faster?" Lucy asked while still hugging me. I can feel her big and soft chest pressed tightly into me. How can my heart not beat faster if you hug me like that, Lucy?

"Rogue… You know that I can't hear what you said in your mind right?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… feel so happy that you finally hugged me back. That's why my heart beat faster." I wait for her response but she just keep quiet. Is she still angry at me? Why she just keep quiet?

"Keep talking, Rogue. I just want to be a good listener and want to know what are you feeling right now."

"Oh… I thought that you angry at me because you suddenly became quiet." Lucy just shook her head so I decided to just do what she want me to do. Talk. Even it's make me feel a little uncomfortable to speaking this much, but I guess I don't really mind as long the one who's I'm talking to was her. I start to tell her what I'm feeling after we part away. I told her all the details and I even sound so cheesy when I told her all about my feeling to her. "When we finally meet again, I became anxious and afraid that you was gonna reject me. Especially after I see you hug and kissed all of your spirits guy. I feel so jealous and angry back then. And when I heard about all of your experience been training by the gods and goddess, I suddenly became self conscious and felt like an ordinary looking guy compare to them. At that time, I thought if you didn't interested by those gods, there's no way you will agree to became my girlfriend. My self confidence was so low and when you invite me to talk with you alone, I was quite sure that you will reject me. My hope became slightly higher when I see your disappointed face when I said 'no' to your question earlier. But when you said that you was gonna go back to you room, I know that I screw up the thing. I just hope that I still have a change to became your boyfriend after I explain to you about how I feel."

I finish my speech with an apology for making her sad. She still quiet after all my embaressing and awkward confession to her. Did my confession didn't enough? God… I just hope I'm not to late to fix my mistake. Please say something, Lucy…

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**dutchangel1979 **

**R3iga1004**

**Follow:**

**ftforever2013**

**snowleopard314**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**

And** Favourite **my story:

**lavender bhity-chan**

**R3iga1004**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	25. Chapter 25

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 25

**LUCY POV**

From the first time since I meet with Rogue again, I already observe him carefully to see how his feeling toward me. Of course I already told Laxus nii that I agree to became Rogue girlfriend. But I have to make sure first that he still like me or not, right? What if after we've been separated for two weeks, he finally realized that he doesn't like me that much and regret to asked me to became his girlfriend? From my observation, I'm sure that he still felt the same to me. But I decide to asked him first to confirm that my observation was correct before I told him that I agree to became his girlfriend. Of course my feeling for him is not a love yet because I just barely know him and talk to him for a few times. But I won't denied it, that I do feel attracted and like to be at his side. Not to mention his coffee scent which so addictive. Maybe some other girl can instantly fall in love with the new guy she meet. But it's definitely not me. After my experience with Natsu, I must became more careful with my heart.

That's why I feel shock when I heard his answer to my question. Especially when his answer just a simple 'no' without any explanation. I feel ashamed of myself because I was misreading his body language and face expression. I even can imagine Athena disappointed face when she look at me. She must thought that I was such a failure student if she know what happen and it kinda make me sad. But than Rogue immediately explain what he meant, when he saw how sad I became after he refuse to became my friend. I didn't know wether I should feel happy or angry when he explain that his feeling to me was stronger than before and he doesn't want to became my friend because he want to became my boyfriend. But in the end, my angry feeling was won. I know I can't put all the blame to him. It's kinda my fault too because I keep looking down and didn't observe his expression and body language when he talk to me. So I made up my mind that I will cool down first at my room and think about it again wether I still want to became his girlfriend or not. Because now I just suddenly became not sure that I can endure his quietness and his stingy way of speak.

I startle and make a weird 'eep' sound when Rogue suddenly pulled me into his body. I try to push his body off me when I heard he chuckle at my weird startle sound. How rude… I know that I made a weird voice. But he shouldn't laughing at me like that, right? He than tighten his hug which make me blushing slightly. Thankfully he cannot see it. He than asked me to listen to him for awhile. Well, I guess it didn't hurt to hear what he's gonna say to me, so I nodded my head. I wait but he just keep quiet and didn't said anything. I wonder what make him became quiet like this. He didn't acted like this when I meet with him at the forest when he's still injured. Why he suddenly became so quiet and reserved all of a sudden? I was still thinking about why Rogue suddenly became quiet toward me, when I suddenly heard his voice. But what he said make me giggle unconciously. How come he still think that I can read his mind? I start to remember when Sting acted like that to me too. He speaking in his mind and expect me to know. I than told him that sometimes he acted like my whinning brother. He denied it immediately and said that he doesn't whinning and acted like an idiot like Sting. Yeah, right?! Did he forget that he just acted like an idiot earlier by not explaining what he truly feel? He just said one word 'no' and expect me to understand what he meant when he said that.

I open my mouth and decide to voicing what I'm thinking to him but than he suddenly admitted that he indeed sometimes acted like an idiot when it involve me. Did I really have that kind of effect to him? He release his hand and try to look at me but I refuse to let him see my blushing face. I quickly wrapped my hands around his body and put my forehead to his chest to make him unable to see my face. Than suddenly I can hear his heart beating became louder and faster. I than pressed my ear on his chest where his heart is and asked him why his heart suddenly beat faster. Of course I kinda know why. It must because of my hugging, huh? But I really want to hear it from his own mouth about what he thinks and feel. I wait for awhile but he just keep quiet so than I make a conclusion that maybe he answer my question inside of his mind again and expect me to hear it.

"Rogue… You know that I can't hear what you said in your mind right?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… feel so happy that you finally hugged me back. That's why my heart beat faster." I feel happy when I hear him said that and I decide that I want to know and hear more so I said, "Keep talking, Rogue. I just want to be a good listener and want to know what are you feeling right now."

"Oh… I thought that you angry at me because you suddenly became quiet." I just shook my head at him. After that he start to tell me what his feel after we part away. He told me all the details and he even sound so cheesy. I just smile widely when I heard his voice shake slightly when he said all those cheesy words.

He told me about his anxious, afraid, and jealousy when I'm surrounded by all that handsome gods and when I hugging and kissing my spirits cheek. I even didn't believe that he feel self conscious like that. Baka Rogue. Of course I won't interested to those gods. Because back than, what's on my mind it's only train. Beside, I already promise him that I will give him an answer when we meet again. So there's no way I can like another guy when there's already one guy who's definitely not look ordinary and still wait for my answer. And how he got an idea that I will surely reject him anyway?

He finally finish his speech with an apology for making me sad. Well, of course I kinda sad when I thought that he doesn't have a feeling to me anymore and even refuse to became my friend. But he doesn't know that what make me more sad was when I thought my ability to observe other people was fail and of course I would never tell him now I'm sure what the answer I will give to him. "I guess I will give you my answer now, Rogue." I remove my hands from his waist and I can see him became tense and look at me nervously. Aww~ he's so cute when he look nervous like that. I walk one step away from him and try not to smile while look at him with my blank expression face. Since he also do that to me before, I thought it won't do any harm if I do a little prank to him, right? It just a little payback after all.

"I'm really happy that you willing to share and let me know what you feel. I know you must feel emberassed to talked that cheesy words to me. But…" I can see he's gulped hardly and a bullet of sweats can be seen on his forehead right now. Rogue became impatient like what I predicted and said, "But what, Lucy? Please just tell me your decision. I will accept it despite whatever answer you give to me." He start to grab my shoulders and shake it a little when I just still keep quiet.

"But… " This time I bent down my head so he won't be able to see my mischievious eyes nor my smiling face. "I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend, Rogue." I can feel his hand which is still grabbing at my shoulder start to shake slightly before he slowly start to remove it. When he just keep quiet, I quickly look up at him and grinned at him. I feel kinda bad when I see his pained looking face. I quickly put both of my hands on the back of his neck which make him look flustered at me. I bet he feel confused why I put my hands at his neck after I reject him.

"Don't you want to know the reason why I reject you?"

He furrowed his eyebrow and try to guess why I'm doing this. But from the looks on his face, it seems that he cannot find the answer and didn't understand why I'm doing this to him. So after think for awhile, he nodded his head while looking at me with confused, hurt, and curious expression.

"I can't became your girlfriend because I don't want to be just a friend with you. I want us to became a couple. I want to became your soul mate or a mate in a dragon slayer word. That's why I refuse to just became your girlfriend." I grinned when I see his eyes went wide even more from each words I said to him. I release my hand from his neck and smile smugly at him while said, "Serve you right. I just do what you do to me before. So now you know how hurt it feels when you get rejected by the one you like, right?"

"The one you like?"

"Yup. You heard me right, Roney. Since you already told me what you feel toward me, I guess it won't be fair if I didn't tell you what I feel toward you. I…" I stop and take a deep breath first. "I like you Rogue. Or Roney. I will called you that from now on and no one else can called you with that nickname except me." I said while blushing at him.

"Really? You are not lied when you said that you like me right, Lucy? And what's the meaning of Roney? Did you fuse my name Rogue Cheney and make it into Roney?"

Well, I do have a feeling to him. And I do like him. I feel so happy and my heart beat a little faster when he is at my side. I know that I'm still not love him yet but I'm also sure that I will in the future.

"Yes, I do really like you, Roney. And the 'ney' wasn't refer to 'Cheney' but it refer to 'honey'. So the meaning of Roney is Rogue honey. My honey." I said the last part with a soft voice because that was just to embaressing and I bent down my head to hide my blushing face.

"My honey?" I can heard his chuckle after he said that. Damn him and his dragon slayer hearing.

"I will change it if you didn't like it." I said while still looking at the ground.

"No! I like it, Lucy. I like it when you said that I was yours. But you also make me want to called you with a special nickname. I can't… No. I meant I don't want to called you Lucy anymore because almost all the people called you that. Any suggestion?"

I nodded my heart and take a peek at him. "I do have some nickname which is only you can called me with. But I'm afraid you won't like it or think that the nickname was to lame."

He grab my hands and squeeze it lightly. "Please tell me. I will agree with your suggestion. And even if I didn't agree with your suggestion, I promises I won't insult or laugh at it."

"Promises?" He nodded his head and smile softly at me which make my heart skip a little faster. Well, if he said it like that, than I will just give him my suggestion. "How about 'Luve'? Lucy Love. My…"

"Love." Roney and me said at the same time. He than start to smile at me.

"Amazing. How you do that, Luve? How can you think a nickname as easy as breathing? Or maybe you always want your boyfriend, no… I meant your soul mate to called you that?"

I smile when I heard him change the word boyfriend into soul mate. "No, Roney. I never thought of that nickname before. But I do really want you to give me a nickname. So I try to think what nickname will be good for me. Of course I'll never gonna tell it to you if you already had a nickname for me."

"Thankfully I didn't have any idea and just asked for your suggestion. I like it. Luve. Lucy Love. My love." He start to smile cutely in my opinion. But I bet Loki will just called his smile an idiot smile.

_'He smile really like an idiot, Princess. I wonder what you see from an emo goth like him which is never smile and when he smile, he's got a look like an idiot.'_ Loki said to me with telepathy and I can imagine a smirk on his face.

_'I still feel angry to you when you poof out here even after I told you not to come, Loki. But I do appreciated it when you stay there and let us talk peacefully. And don't you dare called him an idiot you pervert lion.' _

"Luve? Is there's something wrong? You look kinda piss off."

"It's nothing, Roney. Just some pervert lion said something bad about you."

"You talk by telepathy?"

"Yes. "

"What did he said? If I allow to know."

"Of course you allow to know. He just said that you look like an idiot when you smile like that." I said and than mutter to myself, "Stupid lion. Didn't he can see that Roney smile was so cute which make me almost can't control myself and want to hug him tightly?" I forget for awhile that Roney can hear me perfectly and he start to blushing slightly. "You know you can just hug me anytime you want right, Luve?"

"Eehhh…? Did you hear what I muttering?"

"What do you think, Luve?" Roney smirk sexily which make me blushing slightly. He than start to put one of his hand on my waist, and the other one on my cheek. I guess I kinda know what he's gonna do to me. I start to tilting my head up a little and closing my eyes when I see his face start to getting closer. Right now I can feel his breath on my face. God… What take him so long? Will he stop give me the suspense and just kiss me already?! But just when I thought that I can feel Roney soft lips on me, I can hear a loud voice came toward us.

"AAaaahhhhhh…!"

Roney quickly push me a little just before someone hit into his body.

I gasp when I saw who's the flying man is. "Sting nii? What are you doing throwing yourself right that? You do realize that you can't fly without Lector or Frosch, right? And can you get off from Roney? You okay, Roney?" I can see some bruised and cut on Sting nii body while his clothes have some burned and singed. I quickly pick Sting nii up because he still lay in Roney body and refuse to get up.

"Noo…! I refuse to get up. I will get up after you punish Princus nii and Blackie nii for kicking me so hard and ruining my clothes. Look what they do to my new cool clothes, Lilu?" I facepalm inwardly and can guess a little what actually happen in there. Not long after, Laxus nii and Mihi nii also came with a very annoyed look at their face.

"You was the one who's need to be punish, Siblond. I will asked Luce to take away all of your new clothes if you still insist to annoyed me by force me to watching you do a fashion show."

"Oii… Raios. Did Porlyusica really already check that Whinkingblond head? Maybe there's something wrong in there after he been punish by your exmaster and his physcho daughter?"

"Roney, can you just transform into a shadow and move out from there?"

Laxus nii raised his eyebrows and Mihi nii 'gihi'ing when they heard my new nickname to Rogue. "You have a nickname to Raios, Bunny Girl? So I guess you already give him your answer huh?"

I just nodded and blushing when I feel Roney emerge from the shadow and put his arm on my waist. Laxus nii look slightly irritated at Roney but he seems understand that now he can't do much because Roney is my boyfriend now. Or maybe I can say that he was my mate now.

"I will just said this to you once, Emo. You hurt or break her heart… I will make you see a hell myself and you will regret ever born in Earthland. And don't you ever dare to deflower or even worse, impregnate my imouto before the two of you got married. Do you understand?" Laxus nii said while looking straightly at Roney.

"I understand. Don't worry, Laxus. I promise I would never hurt or break her heart. I would rather killed myself rather than doing that."

"Gihi. Just take good care of Bunny Girl, Raios. And if Bunny Girl bully you, just tell me okay."

"Hei! What's that supposed to meant, Mihi nii? Who's said I was gonna bully him?"

"No one love me anymore. Even Lilu ignored me after she became Rogue mate. I guess from now on it's just only me and Lector." I see Sting nii start to sulking at the bench. Since when he wake up from the floor and sit at the bench?

"I will just asked Virgo to fix your clothes, Sting nii. And I will invite Lector, Frosch, and Roney to became your spectator while you doing your fashion show. How about that?"

"Really?" He suddenly perk up and look at me with an excited look on his face. I just nodded slightly while Roney whisper slowly at my ear and said that as long as I am there, he will be gladly to be there too which make me blushed slightly.

"Don't you think that you spoiled him too much, Luce? He will became a spoiled kid if you keep doing what he asked you to do."

"I won't always spoiled him, Laxus nii. Just sometimes. It's okay, right? And tomorrow, I planned to accompany Roney and Sting nii to Fairy Tail. What do you think?"

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, gramp said that we better wait for Erza and the other first. He tell me Erza and the others will come here as soon as they can. He predicted that she will came here tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Oh and he also said that he was gonna told Erza and the rest of team Natsu that you quit from their team and join team TBBS."

"Why so suddenly, Laxus nii? "

"Natsu already knew that you're not stay at your apartment at Strawberry street anymore and he interrogated all of guild member about you." Hmmm...Looks like Natsu really still cared about me. I guess what Athena and Aphrodite told me was true. I still remember when I told them about my experience at Fairy Tail. When I told them about Natsu odd behaviour toward me, Athena told me that he maybe feel guilty because he fail to protect me and let the future me die infront of his eyes. And since I was kinda close to him, it might traumatized him so bad especially after the closest person to him, one after another was gone from his side like Igneel and Lisanna. Aphrodite even added that maybe he deliberately said those harsh words to me because he thought that the mission he's gonna take is too dangerous and I might get hurt if I tag along. He lose his confident and afraid that he will too late to save me again if something bad happen in the mission.

"You okay, Bunny Girl?" Mihi nii looking at me with a concerned look. I just nodded my head and said, "I just feel bad because I quit from team Natsu without informed them first."

"And how do you feel when they leave you behind to go on a mission without informing you first and just in time when you need a money to paid for your rent?" Laxus nii spat and glaring at no one else. "Stop feeling guilty when the one whose at fault first is not you, Luce. It was their fault to leave you behind at the first place. And it's not like it was you who have an idea to form this team anyway. It was unfortunately that Siblond idea. Beside, gramp also agree that we make a team with Siblond and emo. Gramp know that there maybe some people at our guild who still didn't like Sabertooth. So to make them more ease, there must be someone to acted as their guardian to watch over them and the only one who's suitable is you."

"And why Lilu is the only one who's suitable to became me and Rogue guardian, Princus nii?" I bet Sting nii is intentionally called Laxus nii that just to annoyed him.

"Because she was the only one from Fairy Tail who's got beat pretty badly by your exguild member, Minerva." Laxus nii look angry when he said Minerva name.

"If the victim didn't have a hard feeling and already forgave to the extend became a team with the two of you, than the other won't have a reason to acted hostile around you anymore, right? I know this because Shrimp start to open up to me when she see Bunny Girl acted nonchalant around me after what I did to her and other Fairy Tail member." Mihi nii grinned at me but I can see a slight guilty look on his eyes which make me smile softly at him. Our conversation suddenly been interrupted by my spirits who's suddenly keep coming out one after another. Start from Loki and Virgo who's come out from their hideout because the two of them already poof out here when I talked with Roney. After that Lucan, Capricorn, Orion, Percy, Hercules, and Gemini also come out from the spirit world using their own magic like usual. And each one of them take a part to give a threat to Roney and said that they will hunt him if he dared to hurt or broke my heart.

"I promises that I'll never hurt or broke Luve heart. But… can I asked all of you a favor?" Roney said while looking at all of my spirits. Percy and Hercules just nodded their head, Lucan and Virgo just keep looking at him, Loki and Orion look at him with a skeptical look, while Gemini and Capricorn asked Roney to spill out what he want to say.

"Can all of you stop the hugging and kissing on the cheek thing?"

"NO!" Loki, Orion, and Percy immediately answer. Hercules who's didn't want to be left behind also shout a 'no'. While the others just smile knowingly that Roney must feel jealous when he asking for this favor. I see that Roney look at Lucan while Lucan looking at me with a frown adorned his cute face. Before I can asked what's wrong with him, Sting nii interrupted and asked me to also invite all of my spirits to watch him do a fashion show. When they all heard what Sting nii plan, the trio god almost went back to the spirit world before Loki stop them and whisper something to them. Not long after, the four of them wear an evil smirk while looking at Sting nii which make him gulped nervously and asking what's their planning to him.

"Nothing Sting. We just thought that while you do your fashion show, maybe you can also try some other 'clothes' and show it to us while I take a picture of you as a remembrance." Loki said while trying to look innocent. But if you look close enough, there's an evil gleam on his eyes which is been cover by his sunglasses.

"What kind of clothes?" Sting nii asked suspiciously. Especially after he see Virgo smirk slightly at him before she go back to the spirit world.

"Nothing to extraordinary Sting. Just some maid clothes or Loli clothes." Orion chuckle evily at him. Sting nii start to sweat like crazy and he splint away to go back to his room with all my spirits trailing behind him with the exception of Capricorn and Lucan which only look at them and smile slightly.

"Ah… I just remember that I also planning to do something to you, Roney." He look wide eyes at me while said, "You also planning to dressed me with girl clothes like what your spirit want to do to Sting?" Mihi nii and Laxus chuckle at what Roney said while Lucan and Capricorn just look amusedly at me.

"You will know when we go back to Sting nii room, Roney. I already promises him that I will watch his fashion show right? How about you guys?" Laxus nii and Mihi nii decided to also watch Sting nii fashion show if they also can force him to wear some girly suit. Capricorn decided to go back to the spirit world and Lucan feel hesitated wether to go back or not but I quickly forced him to tag along with me. One of my hand holding Roney's and the other holding Lucan's while Mihi nii holding Roney wrist. My eyebrows lift up at Laxus nii because he didn't holding anybody hand. He just smirk and change his body into a thunder mode. I just shrugged and teleported all of us to Sting nii room. We come just in time when I see Virgo put a different girl clothes on the bed and Sting nii look with a horror expression when he come inside to the room and see all of the girl clothes Virgo bring from the spirit world.

* * *

**ERZA POV**

I was at the café eating my favourite strawberry cake while the others was playing on the water or maybe seeing an water attraction. We just finish our S class mission yesterday and decide to stay in this town for awhile. I already told Mira that it will take at least one month for us to come back to Magnolia anyway. So I guess we doesn't need to hurried back to the guild. I hope my planning with Mira was success. I can see that Natsu start to acted odd after the GMG over. He even didn't came to Lucy apartment anymore. I wonder if maybe Natsu get a fight with Lucy. I try to asked him but he just brushed me off and quickly go away to another job. I than decide to asked Mira wether she know what happen to Natsu or not. Because Mira was a gossip queen and I pretty sure she know everything that happen around the guild. Sadly Mira also didn't know what happen. But she suggest me to make Natsu and Lucy to go to a mission together. But this time with just the two of them without Happy who will keep teasing them and make their relationship became more awkward.

And so the next day after I make those plan with Mira, I asked the rest of team Natsu to go to a S class mission with me. Of course all of them agree immediately and even Lily decide to tag along. The mission was quiet easy for us even it is a S class mission. And since we already finish the mission before the approximation time, I decide that we should just use it for relax and have some fun. Especially the mission we were doing was near Thais town. The town which are known to have a biggest water park in all Fiore. Suddenly I receive a called from master. He asked when I will came back to Magnolia and I said that we already finish the mission so we can came back as soon as master want. The weird thing is, master prevent us to go to the guild and asked to meet at Porlyusica house because he want to explain something important to us. Not want to make master wait, I said that I will go back to Magnolia as soon as I can. And from my calculation, we will arrive at Magnolia tomorrow. Master just nodded with uneasy face before he hung up the communication lacrima which make me more anxious. I quickly try to find Gray, Wendy and the exceeds and explain that we will came back now to Magnolia due to master order.

Gray start to freak out when I said that I already calculated that we will arrive at Magnolia tomorrow because it's usually take 3 days on normal pace. But I can't let master wait for us that long. I'll rent magical four wheeled vehicled so we can arrive as soon as we can to Magnolia forest.

**GRAY POV**

Is true like what that monster woman aka Erza calculated. We arrive at Magnolia forest or to be precisely at Porlyusica house at noon. I wonder why gramp want to meet with us here instead at the guild. When we arrive there, I can see some sweat start to form at Erza forehead. She was go at full speed without stopping. I won't be surprised if her magic was already so low after been used like that. Wendy was still shaking because of Erza extreme way of driving. She almost fall to the ground when she try to walk out from the cart but thankfully Lily quickly grab her.

Soon after we arrive, gramp come out from Porlyusica house wearing a frown on his face and asked about Erza condition. After he sure that Erza condition was okay, he look at each one of us first before he decide to give some pink letter to Erza and asked her to read it out loud so the others can know what the content of the letter is.

**Dear Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle **

**No…I'm not quit the guild. I just go to the S class mission. And yes you read it right. S class mission. Erza…if you are the one who read this, please calm down and keep on reading before you assuming the wrong thing. I did not steal the mission. Nor did Natsu, because I'm not go with him. I go with another dragon slayer. Guess now you know with who I go to that mission right? And it's not just one dragon slayer. Gajeel tag along too. And you know what is more shocking? They offer to train me. So yeah…since I decide I will go to train because certain someone said that I can't protect myself and need to be rescue all the time, I will not came back soon. I'm planning to came back after I feel strong enough to show to that person that I also can fight even without my keys. And don't worry about me. I was with Laxus and Gajeel. I'm sure they will protect me if I'm in danger. **

**I'm sorry I cannot wait for you guys to come back to do a mission together because my rent was dues in 2 weeks and you said to Mira that you will not come back until next month. Maybe you wonder why I don't go with Natsu. I already try to ask him. When Natsu came back from a mission with Lissana, I try to ask him if he can go to a mission with me. But Natsu said that he already promise to do the next mission with just him and Lissana. AGAIN. He said something about want to caught up with her or something like that and said that the mission was to dangerous for me to tag along.**

**So when Laxus offer to do a S class mission with him, of course I immediately agree. And there is something really bugging me right now. I wonder why all of you go to a mission without inviting me. Maybe because I am kinda weak and need to be help when everytime for strange reason people like to kidnapped me? But I'm feel very grateful that you guys still want to became a friend with the weak mage like me. **

**Oh yeah I forget to tell you that Laxus ask me to became his Imouto. And he ask me infront of master and Gajeel. Of course I immediately agree. Who doesn't want to became Laxus Dreyar imouto?! So from now on, I officially became Laxus Dreyar imouto. I don't tell anyone yet because I want you guys to be the first one to know. And please tell this to Levy too incase she asking about Gajeel (she have a crush on him. But don't tell her that it was me who tell you guys this ok!). I intent to tell her directly at first. But when I finish talking with master (You can ask master if you want to know what we talking about), Levy already go to a mission with team Shadow Gear. So, can you tell Levy about what I write in this letter? And tell her not to worry. I'm not intent to do anything with Gajeel. Gajeel will always be her's. Well…I guess until we meet again then.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lucy **

When Erza finish reading the letter, I look wide eyes at Erza and she also look shock at what she just read. "I already told you that we shouldn't leave Lucy behind, right? You said that you definitely sure that Natsu will accompany Lucy to go to a mission so Lucy can confront Natsu and asked him privately about that moron problem. Now she think that we abandoned her because she was weak."

"I… But I'm sure Natsu will definitely go with Lucy and I never thought that she will think of herself like that." Erza look slightly confuse and guilty which make me a little bad to yell at her. But I still feel angry because of her scheme with Mira, now Lucy was out there going to S class mission with Laxus. Yeah... LAXUS. The one who's refuse to help her when her father hire the Phantom Lord which were Gajeel exguild to kidnapped Lucy. And now, the two of them going alone with Lucy. I can't imagine what will happen to Lucy out there with Laxus and Gajeel at her side. Did they do something bad to her? Did they hurt her? Harassed her? I swear if they dare to do anything to her…

"Calm down, Gray. Did you not hear what Lucy write at her letter? Laxus is her brother now. I'm sure he won't do anything to his imouto and won't let anything bad happen to her." Gramp interrupted my thought when he see my angry face.

"But what about Gajeel?" I can see from the corner of my eyes that Lily tense when I said Gajeel name.

"I believe Gajeel won't do anything to Lucy either. Gajeel told me about what happen when he still at Phantom Lord guild. He told me that he feel guilty about what he was doing back than and will try hard to protect all of Fairy Tail member from now on."

"And how can you sure that what he told you is true or not?" I look at Lily with an angry look. Lily of course will stand at Gajeel side because he's Gajeel exceed. But, it is really true that Gajeel already change? Will he try to help Lucy if someone try to kidnapped her AGAIN? My magic unconsciously start to coming out when I remember about what Gajeel do to Lucy when he was still on Phantom Lord guild.

"ENOUGH!" Erza suddenly yell when she see that Lily start to transform into his battle mode. "Master, do you mind to tell us what exactly is happen after we go to a mission? And also the reason why you want to meet us here instead of the guild?"

Gramp nodded and look at me and Lily amusedly before he said, "Calm down, Lily. Gray just watching too many soap opera and became such a drama queen. I'm sure that was Lucy gonna said if she is here right now." Gramp chuckle when he see my blushing face and he quickly shushed me when he see I try to said something. "She's been contacting me constantly and tell me about what happen these past few years…err… I mean few weeks." I raised my eyebrow when I heard what gramp said. What did he meant a few years? I can see that the other also look bewildered at gramp. And since the others didn't said anything, I decide to just shrugged it off. Maybe gramp only say wrong thing because of his age?

He than clear his throat to gain our attention first before he start to told us about what happen after I've been force to go to a mission with Erza. I clench my hand into a fist tightly when I heard what Natsu do to Lucy. He dare to said that Lucy was weak? Of course he's not openly said it like that. But the meaning was the same. No wonder Lucy decide to go with Laxus. And than my eyes widen when master tell us about the future Rogue warning. I never knew that future Rogue had said that to Natsu. The ash brain didn't said anything to me and from the look of Erza face right now, I'm sure he also didn't tell anything to Erza.

"What?" I yell loudly when gramp said that Lucy decide to take the matter into her own hand when she know that Natsu didn't intend to tell Rogue about the future Rogue message to him. I wonder why Natsu didn't want to tell Rogue. What's that fire brain problem? I feel a little bit pity for Rogue and Sting when I heard that they were being beaten up badly before they can leave Sabertooth guild. And if it's not for Lucy, Laxus, and Gajeel who's luckily found them, they might be not survive or at least Sting might be dead and Rogue can still survive if he left Sting alone. Because Sting condition was more bad than Rogue from what Lucy said to master. The dark guild even start to search for them and try to killed them when they heard about Sting and Rogue condition from the rumor which is been spread by Sabertooth or to be precisely by Minerva.

"Looks like she still doesn't change huh? That evil Minerva…" I heard Erza whispered lowly to herself.

Gramp than told us that the two of them was already a member of Fairy Tail from now on and he want us to not acted hostiled toward them. Well, I'm not really sure that I can acted normal toward them. Especially that Sting. I still remember he laughing at Lucy when she's been tortured by that bit*h Minerva. I look at Erza to see her reaction but she just keep quiet and look deep in thought. A few minutes later Erza finally said that she will try to acted normal around them. But she suggest that we still keep a watch to them incase they intention to join Fairy Tail was not pure and have a hidden meaning. She afraid that it was just Sabertooth scheme to put a spy inside Fairy Tail.

"I understood about your concern, Erza. That's why I immediately agree when some of our members at Fairy Tail form a team with the two of them. That way, they can watch over them and can also acted as their guardian incase someone at the guild acted hostile and try to attack them." Gramp said while he frown slightly.

"It's good than. But may I know who's have an idea to form a team with Sting and Rogue? And you said them. That means there are more than one person who's form a team with Sting and Rogue, right?" Erza asked with a questioning look at master.

"Sting was the one who suggest to form a team. And yes. There's more than one person who are in the same team with Rogue and Sting. But I'm sure you all will not feel good after I told you who they are."

"It's Lucy, Laxus, and Gajeel right?" I answer instantly without been thinking what I'm saying. It just came out suddenly from my mouth. I can see Wendy and Erza look at me with a shocked look on their face. Gramp just nodded before he said something that make me feel so cold suddenly. Gramp said that Lucy decide to quit from team Natsu when she agree to be on the same team with Sting and Rogue. I can hear Erza asking about their new team name.

"TBBS. The Blonde and Black Siblings. If you still have another question which concerns Lucy, you can asked her yourself later. Now the main reason why I call you to meet here instead of the guild is because Natsu. He was pissed and angry when he know Lucy already move out from her apartment. He also still didn't know that Lucy was going to find Rogue and go to the mission with Laxus. He thought that Lucy was going on a mission with you. That's why I want you to talk with Lucy first so all of you can come to the guild together with Sting and Rogue."

"Lucy move out from her apartment? When? It's that meant me and Natsu can't sneak into her apartment to eat her food anymore?" Happy who was currently just wake up commented. We all decide to ignored Happy question while Charle start to glaring at him because he doesn't know that Lucy already quit from team Natsu and only care about food.

"Where we can find her master? And it's Lucy really okay to talk with us?" Erza look with a shame look on her face. Yeah, she should feel shame for having to much faith to that ash brain and leave Lucy behind.

"Yes, my child. You can find her on her old house."

"The Heartfilia mansion?" I said with a disbelief look. "But, didn't it's illegal to stay there because I heard that place was been seizure when her father failed to paid the debt to the bank?"

"Why not see it for yourself, Gray? I didn't want to spoiled Lucy fun because I think she must be want to tell all of you personally." Erza just nodded and start to walk to the magical four wheeled vehicle before I stop her and offered that I will drive this time. Erza stared at me for awhile before she nodded and start to go inside the passenger seat. Not want to waste another time, I quickly drive us to Lucy mansion as fast as I can. I try to focuses at the road despite of the anxious and worry feeling inside me. What if Lucy angry at me and didn't want to talk to me anymore? What should I said to her when we meet? I should apologize first and maybe try to convinced her to join with team Natsu again?

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**ChocoLoverz**

**dutchangel1979 **

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Bloody Amethist**

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Follow:**

**ChocoLoverz**

And** Favourite **my story:

**ChocoLoverz**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	26. Chapter 26

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 26

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy woke up when she felt someone come inside Heartfilia territory. Yesterday after Laxus told her that Erza and the others will come here to talk to her, she immediately put a runes all around Heartfilia territory. She's planning to do some payback to them because they go to a mission without inviting nor told her before they go. Of course she already told her plan to the others and asked them to not intervere. Lucy asked them to stay inside their room until the pranks she give to Erza, Gray, and Happy over. She decide to leave Wendy out from her payback prank. So she will called Gajeel and Corvus to 'kidnapped' Wendy, Charle, and Lily using their shadow magic. Even though Rogue also have a shadow magic but Lucy didn't asked Rogue to help her because she still doesn't know about their opinion about Rogue. And by letting Rogue get involve into her pranks to them will just make their opinion to Rogue became bad.

Lucy quickly get up and change her clothes. After she put on her cloak, she called Corvus out and knocked on Gajeel room a little loud. The others also come out and when they see Lucy smirk evily, they know that Erza and the others already arrive. Laxus smirk, Sting just shrugged his shoulder, and Rogue just looking at Lucy with an amused look before the tree of them go back to their room.

"You still remember the planned, right? Since the only dragon slayer there is Wendy, I was the one who's gonna kidnapped her. I use my usual shampoo and body bath so I'm sure Wendy will recognize me and didn't try to fight. Corvus will take Charle, and you will take Lily. And please put your cloak on, Mihi nii." Corvus nodded before he put one of his hand to Lucy shoulder while Gajeel make his gihi sound before he put his cloak on and grab Lucy hand. Lucy than transport them to the location where Erza and the others are. When she see them, they all already near the front door of her mansion.

Lucy nodded her head as the signal and each one of them quickly snatch their target. Lucy put one of her hand on Wendy mouth and quickly teleport inside the house before Wendy can told the others about Lucy scent. Rogue and Corvus just change into their shadow form and go inside the house after they succeed to grab their target.

Inside the house, Lucy now is standing infront of the red door while whisper softly at Wendy. "It's me, Wendy. Don't be afraid. I just want to do a little prank as a payback because Erza didn't invite me to a mission." Wendy just nodded and Lucy grinned at her reaction. "Than when the others came inside, can you put your frightened face and asked Erza to help you? I've got a surprise for her inside the room." Lucy than chuckled evily which make Wendy shiver slightly and look with a fright look at Lucy. "Yes. Just like that, Wendy. Try to make that kind of face again when Erza come inside." Lucy said after she see Wendy expression while Wendy just nodded nervously.

Between the three whose been kidnapped, of course Lily will be the one who's gonna fight back so Gajeel quickly whisper that it was him and tell Lucy plan to him. He want Lily to fake fainted so Erza and Gray won't be suspicious because Lily didn't try to fight his kidnapper. While Corvus just stay quiet infront of white door with Charle stay still on his arm. Charle is quiet a smart exceed and she knew that something odd with their kidnapper especially after she see Lily smirking at his kidnapper who's make a 'gihi' sound like… _Gajeel? Hmm… The one who's holding Lily must be Gajeel. And judging from the posture, the one who's holding Wendy is a girl. It must be Lucy than. But the one who's holding me right now is a stranger._ _He didn't bother to put a cloak to hide his face though. Maybe he's one of Lucy spirit? I haven't see all of Lucy spirits after all._ Charle come back from her inward thought when she heard the door been open harshly and Happy shouting her name which make her a little irritated but also happy.

Lucy quickly nudge Wendy a little. Wendy start to put her fake frightened face as best as she can and asking a help from Erza. Lucy knew that Erza will take the bait and came to this room while Happy will definitely try to help Charle. That will make Gray to naturally go to try help Lily. Lucy and the others quickly go inside the room. After that, while still holding Wendy hand, she teleported to Gajeel and Corvus to pick them up. She than come into some room with a three monitor can be seen inside the room.

"Take your seat and enjoy the show, guys." Lucy grinned evily and start to sit on the couch while grabbing a bowl of popcorn and start munching it. Gajeel grinned at Wendy and start to drag her into the couch too. So now Wendy was sit in the middle with Lucy at her left and Gajeel at her right. Charle was sit quietly at Wendy lap while Lily been lift up by Lucy and been put on her lap. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy-san. I didn't meant to leave you behind."

Lucy shushed her and said that she's not angry at her. "We will talk later, Wendy. But of course after they all receive their punishment." Virgo who was standing beside Lucy smirk slightly before she put her face into her usual stoic face.

**ERZA POV**

I see Wendy frightened face and shout a help to me before she's been dragged by that cloak person into the room with a red door. I can see Charle and Lily also vanish. I guess we need to split out than. I tell my plan to Gray and Happy that we should split up. I will go to help Wendy and Happy obviously will go to Charle. So it left Gray to try to help the unconscious Lily. I nodded at the two of them before I open the red door and go inside. The dark room immediately lift up with a bright light. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust for the bright light. I can see the whole room was full of different bottle perfume. I get a bad feelings when I see at all the perfume because it reminds me of someone who's disgusted me so much. And as a clue, I heard a voice which scare me to the bones.

"Men! Your perfume was wonderful as always, Erza-san. "

"It's been so long since the last time we meet, my honey."

"Did you miss me, my love? I deliberately change my appearance for you. Do you like my new hair color and tattoo?"

It's just a nightmare right? Why there is three Ichiya infront of me? On the right is a normal disgusting Ichiya. In the middle is Ichiya with a blue hair instead of his normal orange hair. And what shocked me the most was the left one. He have a blue hair and red tattoo on his left cheek like Jellal. But of course he was far ugly than Jellal. The three of them than start to sniffing at me with their ugly and perverted face while keep saying men all the time. Of course I immediately try to run away. But suddenly I felt that my leg was immobilize. It's like there's something in my legs which prevent me to run. I look down and see some chain around my legs. I than try to break the chain using my sword. Thankfully the chain was not to sturdy and I can easily break free. I start to run and try to get out from the room because I can see that Wendy was nowhere in the room. Maybe I can try to help the others first before I came back here to find Wendy with the others. But I wonder what Ichiya doing here right now? Why he want to kidnapped Wendy? And where is Lucy anyway? I quickly pulled the door open and didn't realize that I fall straight to the hole. What more scary is, my magic cannot be activated and I can't change into my heaven wheel armor, black wings armor, and my adamantine armor. I can't fly without those armor and so I just can accept my fate to fall to this dark and deep hole. But than I can finally see a light bellow me. My eyes widen and I look at the horror bellow me. There's a huge bed right bellow me so I'm not afraid that my legs will get broken. But in the bed... I can see the three Ichiya I just meet. They all lay in the bed with almost naked body because they just wear underwear while looking at me with their perverted and disgusting smile.

"KYAAA….!"

**GRAY POV**

Erza quickly bark her order and decide that she was the one who's gonna rescue Wendy and leave Lily kidnapper to me. She than nodded at me and Happy before she go inside the room with the red door at the far left side while mine was on the right side and Happy is standing in the middle room with a white door. He quickly open the white door and go inside the room after he see Erza nodded at him. I just shrugged my shoulder and get inside the room infront of me. I can see the room was been decorated like a child room. It's full of candy and even the wallpaper was been painted with candy image.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arm wrapping on my waist and a man voice whisper in my ear which give me a shiver to my spine. "What take you so long, Ice boy? You make me bored by making me wait for you to come into this room. Bad boy must be punish, even though he was sweet, hmmm…" I slowly move my head to look who's the creep is. He said the words in a poetic manner which make me really have a bad feeling about this. The person behind me which is now start to pressing his hairy chest to my back start to rub his hand on my stomach which been exposed because of my bad stripping habit. Oh… how much I hate my stripping habit right now.

"What's the matter, Ice boy? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you feel to excited about my punishment and didn't know what to say?"

I gasp at what I see. A man with a blonde hair which stands in a great quaff atop his head, a pair of blue eyes, a cleft chin, and a rounded nose. Sugarboy? What's he doing here? Why he's here? Didn't master said that Lucy was waiting for us here? Don't tell me Lucy was been captived by him right now. And if Sugarboy is here, than the one who's most likely kidnapped Lucy was Dan Straight. The red hair boy who's so infatuated to Lucy. Damn. I need to quickly find Lucy before that Dan guy do some pervert thing to her. But where is Laxus and Gajeel? Why they don't do anything to help Lucy? My thought was interrupted when suddenly the other Sugarboy come near my face and smile creepily. He than start to touching my chest and said, "Don't you think that this position was so spicy, Ice boy?"

"Gah… Let go of me you freak!" I try to wiggle from the creep but my body tense suddenly when the Sugarboy behind me moan from my wiggle. "Ahh~ Ice boy. That's so sweet of you to wiggle your a*s like that. It such a turn on."

"What about me, Ice boy?" The Sugarboy infront of me pouting creepily and snatch me away from his twin. I wonder if maybe one of them is Sugarboy from Edolas. But I thought there's no more magic in there? So how come he can be right here and harassed me? I blame Erza for this. If only she's not so bossy and decide on her own that I was the one who's gonna go inside this blue door, maybe I can fight with the real man, get Wendy out, and find Lucy right now. But look at my situation right now. For some strange reason, I can't use my magic and the two creep chain me into a bed and start to crawl like a predator toward me. They even already strip all their clothes and just wear an underwear.

"It's spicy to play some S/M don't you think so, Ice boy?" I can see a different kind of things which is only use at a S/M movie. Yes, I have seen those movie and knew what those stuff is. I'm not dense like that fire brain and just a normal man okay. I think it was normal for a man like me to sometimes see those kind of movie. But in the movie, the role was been play by a man and a woman. Not by a man and a man. I start to scream unmanly when I see those two creep start to strip they last clothes and crawl into the bed.

"AHHHH… HELP ME….!"

**HAPPY POV**

Charle… How dare that guy kidnapped my Charle. Don't worry Charle. I will absolutely go and help you. Erza start to give the order that we should split up and she's gonna help Wendy while Gray try to help Lily. Thankfully Erza let me to be the one to help Charle. I look at Erza for the last time and see she nodded at me before I go inside the room. The scene infront of me making me so confuse. Why the room is so different on the inside. It's look like a noble house on outside this room. While inside the room it looks like my house with Natsu at the forest. I can't see Charle anywhere. But suddenly my eyes saw something on the wodden table. My stomatch start to rumble unconsciously when I see that there was a yummy looking fish there. Oh you poor fish. You must feel sad laying in there all alone. I can see that the fish was still fresh. The fresh fish is a good fish. A good fish need to be eat right away before it turned bad. I will help the owner of the fish to eat it before the fish turned bad. But it strange, the fish tail is different than normal. The fish have a tail like a scorpio. Oh well… Itadakimasu…

*Gasp* I look at my back when I heard someone gasp at me. I widen my eyes at the man infront of me. He was bleeding badly and I can see a claw mark on his skinny body. The man was so skinny, I even can see his bone under his skin.

"Did…Did you just eat my fish?" The man asked with his hard breath and pressing one of his hand on his stomatch. I can see a blood start to seeping out from his hand. I just nodded and didn't know what to say.

"Why? Why you eat it?" The skinny man looked with a pained look on his face. "Mother… " He than start to crawl into some room. I feel bad and try to help him by fly him up. In the room I can see an old woman who's looking so weak and fragile on the small bed.

"Are you already cook the fish? I really want to eat it because it reminds me of your father. Before he passed away, he used to cook a fish for me everyday. Now I finally will be able to meet him again in the other world. But I want to eat a fish first before I meet him." The old woman said with a low voice. I can feel my eyes start to water. I… I didn't know that the fish was for the old lady last dish.

"Uaaah… I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I really didn't know that the fish was yours. I was just so hungry and didn't think much when I eat it." Tears start to fall on my cheeks while the old lady stare at me with a disbelief look on her face and than she look at her son and said, "Why you let the weird talking cat eat it? Now I won't be able to rest in peace and became a starving ghost." And with that last words, the old lady died with her eyes still wide open and looking at me. Not long after, the skinny man grab my tail which startle me but I didn't dare to move.

"Look what you did! I even have to fight those wolves who's try to take away the fish from me after I finally success to catch it after wait for 5 hours."

*cough…cough.*

The man start to cough blood which make my tears fall more. I felt a big lump on my throat and cannot give any respon to the skinny man which start to lossen his grab on my tail. "Now I will died with a regret that I failed to make my mother die in peace. I'm gonna died as an insubordinate son…" I felt my body became cold and stare wide yes at the skinny man when he also stop moving and only looking at me with a wide dull looking eyes.

"Mis-Mister?" I put my shaking paw on his body slowly. I afraid I will hurt him with my touch and expect him to flinch when I touch him but he just keep quiet and didn't move. I really hope that the skinny man will just keep blaming at me, shout at me or yell at me. I didn't mind because it's meant that the skinny man was still alive. But he just keep quiet even when I start to shake his body. I sob hardly and keep calling him to wake up before some smoke suddenly appear behind me. "We are…"

I turn my head and gasp when I saw Scorpio. He was Lucy spirit right? What's he doing here? Those that's mean Lucy also here? I look at my surrounding and try to find Lucy but I found none. "Ah. You are Happy, right?" I nodded at him and just realized that Scorpio face was looked panicked and anxious. I than asked him between my sob what's he doing here and where is Lucy.

"I cannot said where Lucy are. But I came here to find my son. Did you see him? Me, Aquarius and our son Scorpius was planning to go to some family camping in Earthland. I was just start to build the tent while Aquarius and Scorpius decide to play at the river. But a few hours later, Aquarius come back alone and start crying. She said that Scorpius were get separated from her. I than asked my friends, the wolves to help search my son incase he was in some trouble or been catch by some human. A few minutes later the wolves come back and said that some human catch our son. They try their best to take away Scorpius from the human but the human was so persistent even after been scratch all over by their claws. The wolves give me the man direction so I came here."

Suddenly I can feel some unseen weight was been put on my shoulder. My heart beating so fast and I really have a bad feeling about this. I muster all of my strength and asked him what Scorpius look alike.

"Well… He look like an ordinary looking fish but have a scorpio tail like me instead of fish tail."

I gasp loudly which make Scorpio look at me. "Did you see it, Happy? Please tell me if you had see him! Scorpius is our first and last son. Aquarius was having a complication when she give birth to Scorpius and it make her cannot pregnant anymore. That's why…" Before Scorpio finish his word, I can feel my fur was standing like some cold wind passing it. I look beside me and see two transparent human or maybe I should called them a ghosts now. They are staring at me with a blank expression. One is the old lady and the other one is the skinny man. The old lady than said, "I can't meet my husband. I have a regret which make me cannot rest in peace and go to meet with him. I want eat a fish. Why you eat my fish? Why?"

Before I can answer her, the skinny man said to me, "Now I can't rest in peace because I can't fulfilled my mother last wished before she died. Especially since now she can't meet with my father because her fish had been eaten by you. What did I do to you, weird blue cat? Why you eat other people food without permission? Do you usually do this?" I gulped nervously and my whole body start to shaking now. From the corner of my eyes I can see Scorpio gasped and look wide eyes at the ghosts and asked them what the fish look alike. I really wish the ground will split open and swallow me down so I can hide from the old lady accused and blaming look. I can hear the skinny man ghost give the very detail description about how the fish I eat look alike. Scorpio look at me with a betrayed and pained expression. "Why you eat my son, Happy? What should I tell to Aquarius now? She will be so heartbroken if she knew our son already dead and been eaten by you."

"Wahhh… I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry." I than try to run from the two ghosts… err, three ghost because I can see the fish which I had eaten before suddenly was also there, looking transparent like the old lady and the skinny man while asking me all over again why I eat him. I keep running with my head still looking behind and didn't realize that I run into a wall. Ouch… I can hear all my 'victims' asked me wether I'm okay or not. They are such a good person err good ghosts. Even after what I did to them, they still worry about me. With that thought my vision became blurry and I fall unconscious.

**WENDY POV**

I stared with a wide eyes at the three monitor infront of me. Erza-san was being surrounded by three almost naked Ichiya who's keep shouting 'men' all the time. Gray-san was being harassed by two Sugarboy while Happy been chased by three ghost and one spirit before he hit the wall and fainted. I wonder what will Lucy-san do to me if she decide to also give me a prank for leave her behind. But I really didn't want to leave her behind. Erza-san said it was the best and that way, Natsu-san and Lucy-san can have alone time to fix their problem. Erza-san thought that something happen between Natsu-san and Lucy-san during the fight with the dragon which make Natsu-san start to avoiding Lucy-san. If we leave the two of them to go to a mission, she was sure that their relationship can go back to normal. I really wish I can turn back time and decide to stay behind and fake ill so I can refuse to go to a mission. I just can thank my lucky star that Lucy-san decide to spare me from her prank.

I can hear Gajeel-san laugh loudly while Lily just chuckle. Of course Lily not really mind at what happen to them because he was not a part of team Natsu. Lucy-san only punish team Natsu so the only one who's get affected was just me and Charle. I can feel Charle trembling body at my lap. I'm sure she also have a same thought as me and feel so lucky that Lucy-san didn't punish us. From the corner of my eyes I can see Lucy-san smirked at what she see. I didn't know that Lucy-san can smirked so evily like that. Lucy-san seems to know that I'm looking at her. She than look at me and smile warmly at me which make me blushing slightly. I guess Lucy-san was still the same. I feel stupid for thinking that Lucy-san already change and hate us for leaving her behind.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I don't hate you guys. It's just a prank okay. I will never hurt my own nakama. You should know that, right?" Lucy-san said while still smiling at me. I can see Gajeel-san also smile slightly at Lucy-san when he heard what Lucy-san said. Ehhh…? Is Gajeel san really smiling? I never see him smiling like that at the guild. He usually just smirk or grinned creepily. I would never thought that Gajeel-san can smile like that especially to Lucy-san. Than suddenly I heard someone came inside the room. I know this scent. It's Laxus-san, Sting-san, and Rogue-san with their exceeds.

"Oii… Lilu. How long we need to wait? I'm starving. Do you intend to make me starve to death?" I heard Sting-san said while pouting… err yeah he pouting at Lucy-san. And what just did he called Lucy-san with? Lilu?

"Tch… Exaggerating as always. How can you die just because you miss one breakfast, Siblond?" Laxus-san said while he glare slightly at Sting-san. I than just realized something different from him. My eyes widen slightly when I see his hair. I than look at everyone hairs. Than finally something clicked inside my mind. So that's why their called their team name TBBS. It's because of their hair color. The one with blonde hair will put a black streaks on their hair and vice versa. While Laxus-san and Sting-san keep bickering, I didn't realize that Virgo already prepare some food and put it on the table. I didn't realize there's a huge and long table in here before. Maybe Virgo also brought it here?

"FOOD!" Sting-san yell loudly before he start to gobbled down all the food he can take to his mouth. I sweat dropped when I realized that his way of eating was really like Natsu-san.

"Why you glaring at Lily, Siblond cat?" I advert my eyes from Sting-san to Gajeel-san when I heard his slight irritated voice. I saw that Lector was sitting at Lucy-san shoulder and glare back at Gajeel-san. Ehh…? I don't know that Lector was so brave and dare to glare at Gajeel-san like that. Suddenly I can feel Lucy-san emitted some dark aura and she start to glare at Gajeel-san too. I'm quite sure that Gajeel-san will glare back or smirking or give his odd gihi sound at Lucy-san. But I've never expected to see Gajeel-san gulped nervously when he look at Lucy-san. Is Gajeel-san afraid of Lucy-san?

"He's glaring at Lily first, Bunny Girl."

"But you don't need to glare at him too. Lector is still a kid, Mihi nii." Mihi nii? What is Mihi meant anyway? And those that means Gajeel-san also became Lucy-san brother if she called him Mihi nii?

"Tch… Come here, Lily." Gajeel-san than take Lily from Lucy-san arm and take him to the table and start to eat. I heard that Lucy-san asking softly to Lector why he's glaring at Lily and the red exceed said he feel jealous when he see his mom holding other exceed. EHHH… ? His mom? Lucy-san became Lector mother? If Sting-san is Lector father and Lucy-san is his mother, than doesn't it's meant that Lucy-san and Sting-san is a couple? I start to blushed unconsciously while looking at Sting-san and Lucy-san.

"No, Wendy. Sting nii and me are a sibling. Not a couple." Lucy-san look amusedly at me when suddenly Rogue-san stand beside Lucy-san and wrapped his hand on Lucy-san waist and said in a very low voice, "Luve is mine." My blushed intensified when I heard what Rogue-san said. But, is Rogue san just called Lucy-san, Luve? Maybe I missheard it. Rogue-san must be called Lucy-san with Luce. Not Luve. His voice was just so low so I must be heard it wrong. What make me curious though is, how can Lucy-san know what I'm thinking just than? Did I said it out loud? I look at Lucy-san with a puzzled look and said, "How do you know what I think just than, Lucy-san?" She smile at me and said, "It's just a lucky guess, Wendy."

Lucky guess? So than it's mean I don't said it out loud, right?

"No. You don't said it out loud." Lucy-san said suddenly which make me startle. "Eepp. But how can you know what I'm thinking right now if I don't said it out loud, Lucy-san?" At this words, all of them are looking at me. I fidgeting nervously from all the stare I receive. Thankfully Lucy-san scolded them. "Stop staring at her like that guys. You will make her feel uncomfortable." I look thankfully at her and she said, "You welcome."

"Gihi. You will need to start acted like Raios if you didn't want Bunny Girl to read your mind, Wendy." I look with a wide eyes at Gajeel-san. Did he really said that Lucy-san can read my mind?

"No no no. It will be weird if you start to acted like Roney, Sting nii. Just acted like the way you are right now. A whinning and sulking blonde. That's more suit you." Lucy-san suddenly said while looking at Sting-san. And I can see Sting-san choked on his food when he heard what Lucy-san said. I wonder why Lucy-san suddenly said that. I didn't hear Sting-san said that he want to try acted like Rogue-san, right? Or it's like what Gajeel-san said. Lucy-san really can read other people mind and she heard what Sting-san thought on his mind, so she suddenly said that to him.

Laxus-san smirked and said, "Here. Let me help you, Siblond." He than hit Sting-san back really hard and make him spit out some meat ball which is almost choked him to death. "The fu*k are you doing, Princus nii? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Later, Laxus nii. After he finished eating." Laxus-san smirked at what Lucy-san said. I wonder what's Lucy-san meant.

"Ungrateful, Siblond. If it is not for me, you already at another world. Die because of a meat ball." I wonder what the meaning of Siblond. Laxus-san keeps calling him that. I also feel a little curious what Princus meant. I guess all of team TBBS member have a nickname for each other. They do really seems like a siblings like what the team name is.

"Gihi. What Bunny Girl said is right, Whinkingblond. If you start to copy Raios personality, I need to find another nickname for you and it's just too troublesome."

When the others keep bickering, Lucy-san than asked me to join her to eat breakfast. As on a clue, my stomatch start to growl loudly. Lucy-san just giggle softly and start to putting food on my plate. I said my thanks and start to eat quietly while listening to the others bickering voice.

After we finish eating, Lucy-san than motion all of us to walk to some room which I guess was a living room. She than asked us to wait here and look at Virgo for awhile before she and Virgo suddenly disappear. When Lucy came back again, I can see Erza-san, Gray-san, and Happy with a very pale face and clinging tightly to Lucy-san. And from their looks, it seems that they didn't realize me and the others presence.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**R3iga1004**

**Guest**

**ChocoLoverz**

**dutchangel1979 **

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow:**

**TheShadowTriad**

And** Favourite **my story:

**TheShadowTriad**

**Tina Larsson**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite my story.**


	27. Chapter 27

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 27

**NORMAL POV**

Erza, Gray and Happy are still hugging Lucy tightly even after Lucy teleported back to the others. Erza was hugging Lucy left arm, Gray was hugging Lucy right arm, and Happy was hugging Lucy top head which make Lector and Frosch jealous. Of course the exceeds not the only one who's jealous of this gesture. Laxus and Rogue are start to glaring dagger at Gray right now which is unknown to Gray.

"Lucy, why is Sugarboy here? Did Dan kidnapped you and force you to married him again?" Gray who's look concerned at Lucy didn't realize that his words make two dragon slayers eyes widen in shock.

_I never knew that this Dan guy were force Luce to married with him. I just heard that Dan feel infatuated to Luce from Levy and Mirajane when they gossiping about Luce admirer list. Hmmm... Maybe I can ask about the detail later from Luce. _Laxus thought inwardly.

_Force to married AGAIN? How dare he force Luve to married him? Maybe I can asked Luve later about what happen and if maybe Luve know that Dan dude whereabout? And after I know about that bastard whereabout, I will warned him to not get close and do anything to my Luve because she's mine now. And maybe I can punch him a few times because he dare to force Lucy to married him back than? _Rogue thought inwardly before he heard Erza said something to Lucy.

"Dan? I thought it was the Trimens who's planned all of this because I meet with Ichiya. And we both knew that the Trimens was never been separated from Ichiya." Erza look seems deep in thought about the information she heard from Gray.

Lucy laughed nervously when she see her two close friend was looking at her and waiting for an explanation. "Maybe we should sit first?" Lucy motion to the couch infront of them and the two just realized that there was another person in the room beside them.

"Wendy? You okay?" Erza start to release her arms from Lucy and go toward Wendy and inspect her body to see if there's an injured on her body or not.

"I'm fine Erza-san." Wendy said bashfully because Erza start to peek under her shirt to see if there's a wound on her body or not.

At this time Lucy start to shake slightly which make Gray look with a concern eyes at her while Happy still in his depressed mode because he thought it was he fault to make 3 people die because of his greediness. "You okay, Luce?" Gray didn't know that the truth is, Lucy shake slightly because she's trying hard not to laugh when she remember about the prank she give to them.

"I… I'm sorry guys. It was just an illusion from one of my spirit earlier. It's not the real Ichiya and Sugarboy. I was angry, sad, and feel betrayed when all of you left me behind. Especially since all of you didn't told me before you go to a mission. I thought that all of you didn't want me to tag along because I was to weak and need to be safed."

"It's not like that, Luce. It was Erza plan with Mira to try matchmakes you with that flame brain again." Gray look guilty at Lucy and still didn't process what Lucy said at the start.

"I'm not try to matchmake her with Natsu, Gray. I thought that there was some misunderstanding between her and Natsu. I just want to make their relationship go back to normal and Mira suggest me to make them to go to a mission together. And what do you mean by your spirit put an illusion to us? I never knew that you have a spirit who can make an illusion." Erza look guilty and slightly puzzle at Lucy.

"I just want to make a little prank like you guys usually do to me. You guys keep sneak in at my apartment which always shocked me everytime I get home and found all of you guys there. I… I hope you guys not mad at me." Lucy asked with her fake teary eyes at Gray and Erza.

_'Gihi. I bet it's just one of Bunny Girl crocodile tears.'_

_'Uhh…Even though I know it was just Luce crocodile tears, it still make me feel uncomfortable seen her like this.' _Laxus thought while frown slightly.

_'It was their fault to leave Lilu behind and always sneak in her apartment. It should be them who cry and asked for her forgiveness right now. Not the other way.'_

_'How dare them make my Luve cry like that? And what does that stripper guy doing right now? How dare he's holding Luve arm like that? Can he just let Luve go already?'_

When Lucy see that her three friends just keep quiet, Lucy than start to put her puppy dog eyes which is still watery. Happy was now at Lucy arm and seeing it up close make him suddenly feel more bad. "How about I give you a lot of fish as an apology?" Happy eyes widen when he heard about fish word. He suddenly remember about Scorpius and became depressed.

"Err.. Luce. What illusion you give to Happy to make him depressed like that? He usually will cheer up instantly when he heard a fish word. To see him became like this is beyond my imagination." Gray look concern at Happy while Gajeel and Lily chuckle slightly. Lector start to fly and landed on Lucy head while Frosch on Lucy shoulder. Frosch than try to cheer Happy while Lector asked what illusion Lucy put to Happy to make him like that.

"Bunny Girl was so wicked and evil. You should see what illusion she do to the three of them. It's so hilarious. Gihi." Lily just nodded his head and chuckle lightly.

"Shut up, Mihi nii. I will tell you guys later. But first, Gray can you let go of me now?"

"But, Luce…" Before Gray can finish, Rogue suddenly change into his shadow form and emerge at Lucy side while glaring at Gray slightly. Erza who's see this quickly change into her heaven wheel armor while Gray try to drag Lucy so he can hide her behind his body. Rogue seems to know what's Gray trying to do. He quickly grab Lucy arm which make Frosch startle and fall to the ground. Lucy gasp slightly when she see Frosch fall. Laxus and Gajeel body became tense and eyeing at Lucy with a wary eyes. Erza can see from the corner of her eyes that Laxus and Gajeel look with a slight frightened look at Lucy. She decide to wait and see what's gonna happen before she start to attack Rogue. She than requip again into her usual heart krutz armor.

A dark aura start to emitted from Lucy body. Frosch start to cry. Lector fly down to comfort him. Happy start to fly to Erza side because he sense something wrong with Lucy. The two boys each still holding at Lucy arm suddenly feel electricity stung them and quickly let go of their grip. "What do you think you two idiot doing to my son?" Lucy said in a low menacing voice with a sparkle of lightning start to surrounding at her body. The others look with an awe eyes at him except for team TBBS which already know Lucy power.

Lucy glare at Gray first which make him gulped nervously before she start to glare at Rogue too. Rogue of course didn't feel nervous like Gray. Infact, he felt guilty and angry to himself. He had make Frosch cry because of his petty jealousy feeling. He than start to kneeled down and apologized to Frosch with a guilty eyes. Thankfully after Rogue apologized and rub his fur slowly, Frosch stop crying and climb into Rogue lap. Lucy nodded her head as a gesture that said Rogue was doing a good job by apologize and make Frosch stop crying. She than start to glare at Gray again and asked, "And what did you said after you make someone cried, hmm..?"

"That naked guy better apologized quickly before Lilu zap him with her lightning." Sting look nervous and unconsciously start to rub his butt which were zap by Lucy yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Gray answer meekly and start to back away from Lucy. He feel confuse why Lucy suddenly have a lightning magic like Laxus. _Maybe Laxus teach her the lightning magic? But it's just a few weeks since Lucy go to a mission with Laxus. It is possible for someone to learn a new magic in just for a few weeks?_ Gray inward thought was been interrupted with Lucy voice. "Not me, Gray. You should apologized to Frosch because you make him cry."

"Err… Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry, Frosch."

Frosch look at Lucy first who's look back at him and nodded her head. He than look at Gray and said that he accept Gray apology if Gray give him a lollipop. Gray start to panick because he doesn't have a lollipop right now. Heck he even never have a lollipop before. Why he should have a lollipop anyway? He's not a kid nor Lucy who's always have a lollipop at her bag. That's right. Lucy always have a lollipop because Plue like lollipop. He than start to look at Lucy with a pleading eyes hoping that Lucy understand that he doesn't have a lollipop to give to Frosch.

When everyone was looking at Lucy and Gray, Laxus was the only one who's eyeing at Sting. His body start to tense and he start to feel anxious. When he see that Sting start to fidget nervously and try to sneak to Lucy side, he quickly grab Sting back shirt and growl lowly at him. "Not so fast you fruity Siblond!" Erza, Gajeel, Happy, Charle, Lily, and Wendy quickly look at Laxus when they still close enough to hear Laxus low voice.

"Gihi. Looks like your planned to crawl to Bunny Girl side is been bust out, Whinkingblond." Gajeel smirk at the sulking Sting.

"Shut up, Blackie nii. Who said I'm planning to go to Lilu side? And what the heck is fruity mean anyway? You look like a sissy when you said those words, Princuss nii."

"Do I have to tell the others what does Luce make you to wear when you're still in Lollipop Land, Siblond? And not to mention yesterday event. I have a copy of your photo from Virgo when you do your fashion show. I just change a fuc*king word into fruity because of TBBS rule. And now that's remind me. I still not punish you yet after you cursing when we eat breakfast." Laxus grinned when he saw Sting pale face. "But why we need to change the cursing words into some sissy words? And I thought habit die hard? How can you finally stop said those cursing words? You definitely a type of person who's like to cursing more than me."

"You will stop your bad habit of cursing if you live with her for so long. She even asked the others to help her to punish me if I unfortunately been caught said cursing words. You very lucky to not experience to been punish by Lucy and all those gods and goddess. It's like they have an ear and eyes everywhere. There's even someone who can really read our mind. So when you thought that you are save when you cursed inside your mind, that's when you're wrong. After that person heard my inward cursed, he start to tell the others and they all punish me together." Laxus said and he unconciously start to shiver slightly.

"What about Blackie nii?" Sting asked with a curious face.

"Gihi. Thankfully I'm not meet with that person who can read other people mind when I cursed in my mind. When I heard what happen to Sparky after he cursed inwardly, I stop to cursed in my mind too."

"Is the punishment really that bad?" Erza decide to asked because of her curiosity. Laxus and Gajeel wear a horror look on they face while unconsciously shiver and said at the same time, "You wouldn't want to know." They look at each other first before they said at the same time again, "And I prefer didn't talk about it."

Sting gulped nervously when he see that the two who's stronger than him make that kind of expression. "Okay. Now you better listen and remember it, Siblond. Fuc*ing will be change into fruity. As*hole will be change into apple pie. Fu*k will be change into fruit. What the heck/hell will change into what the herb. And for other cursing words, just change it to something related to fruit."

"But that fuc*ing sissy. Aww." Laxus zap him and glare at him.

"No cursing, Whinkingblond. Or do you want me to tell to Bunny Girl that you prefer her to punish you instead of Sparky?" Gajeel grinned evily at Sting while Sting just shake his head furiously and agree immediately.

"Gihi. Come on, Whinkingblond. It's not that bad to receive a punishment from Bunny Girl. Beside, it will be more entertaining that way. Instead just some boring zap of lightning, Bunny Girl have a different way to punish you."

"No way, Blackie nii! I prefer been zap by Princus nii rather than been punish by Lilu. Who knows what she will do to me." Sting said while his body start to shiver slightly.

_Hmm… Lucy really put them under control. I always knew that Lucy is a strong girl. She's the one who can make Natsu and Gray stop fighting beside me and master. Now Laxus and Gajeel look slightly scare at her. But I wonder why Sting prefer to be zap by Laxus lightning rather than been punish by Lucy. Maybe Lucy had put Sting into some scary illusion too before? While Rogue… He doesn't looks scare at Lucy. Infact he look jealous when Gray near Lucy. It's there something happen between those two? _Erza thought inwardly before she heard Sting shouting at Laxus after been zap by his lightning again.

"I just punish you because you cursing when we eating before. Right, Luce?" Laxus look with a smug expression at Sting. But when he look at Lucy, his face change into a soft expression. Lucy just smile and nodded at Laxus. Lucy than secretly give a lollipop to Gray after she's make sure that Frosch didn't look at her and Gray.

Erza just looked stunned at Laxus expression because she didn't know that Laxus can make an expression like that. _Maybe my eyes was deceiving me? Laxus was an arrogant and cocky person. I know he start to change since he's been accepted back into the guild. But even though he already change, it just seem impossible to see him became a softie like that, especially to Lucy._

"You can go there if you want. But don't blame me if I burned all of your clothes, Siblond. And if Luce asked me, I will just tell her that it was your punishment because you insult her by saying that she was a wicked witch." Laxus speak lowly with a threatening voice when he see Sting start to try to walk to Lucy side again.

"Lilu won't believe you." Sting look with a wary eyes at him.

"You wanna bet?"

"Why I can't go to Lilu side anyway? She also my imouto, Princus nii. Beside, Lector was also there. I just want to talk with him."

"Yeah, right. If what you said is true than Happy is a dog and Metal Greedy over there is a monk who's only eat vegetables for the rest of his life." Laxus glaring at Sting while pointing at Happy and Gajeel.

Happy quickly said, "Hey! That was mean, Laxus. I am a cat. Not a dog."

"You also not a cat, Happy. You are an exceed. Cat can't talk and doesn't have an aera magic like us." Carla said while Erza, Lily, and Wendy just ignore Happy and look amusedly at Gajeel and Laxus.

"How many times I need to told you to leave me out from your lovey dovey argument with other guys, Sparky? You already change the 'pig can fly' part into that Salamander cat. So why you still used my name? Why don't you also change it into someone else name?"

"I will. If you stop eating iron and start to eating vegetables." Laxus grinned but he quickly zap at Sting when he see Sting still try to walk away from him.

"Oww. The heck? Aww. Stop zap me with your lightning, Princuss nii!" He glare at Laxus before he lower his eyes slightly and smirked. "Ohh…~ What's wrong, Princuss nii? Don't tell me you don't want to be separated from me? Do you really like me that much to the extent that you will make me to always stay at your side, Princuss nii? But I'm really sorry to tell you this. I'm not swing that way. I'm just interested at a girl. So you better start to find another guy because I can't accept your feeling, Princuss nii. Beside, we are siblings. It's forbidden to have a romantic feeling toward your sibling, you know."

Laxus eyes twitched and he growl at Sting. A few second later, Laxus start to zap his lightning at Sting continuosly which make him shout loudly and asking a help from Lucy. Luckily for Sting, Lector heard Sting shouting voice and he quickly fly to Sting side which instantly make Laxus stop zapping his lightning at Sting. Wendy quickly go to Sting side and start to heal him while Lector start to yelling at Laxus for zapping Sting. Erza just look at Laxus and feel curious why Laxus stop his attack when Lector is near Sting.

"What's happened here? Why you zap him like that, Laxus nii?" Lucy frown slightly and look worriedly at Sting.

"Lilu… Sparky nii bullied me. I don't even know what I did to make him angry like that." Sting pouting and look at Lucy with his puppy dog eyes which make Laxus glaring at him.

"I will start to zapping at you too if you keeps lying and don't start to tell me the truth, Sting nii." Sting look with a shocked eyes at Lucy while Laxus start to grinned widely.

"But I'm not lying." Sting start to gulped nervously when Lucy look with a look that said I-know-you-lying-so-stop-your-acted look.

"Princuss nii angry because I try to walk to Lector side. And than I teasing him a little when he keeps preventing me to check on Lector. I just afraid that exhibitionist guy over there will try to hurt Lector."

"Hey! What did you just called me with? And I'm not gonna hurt Lector without any reason. Why should I do that anyway?" Gray said while glaring at Sting. Erza than looking at Gray body which is true like Sting said. He almost naked but thankfully before he can remove his last clothes aka his boxer, Erza quickly scold him. "Gray, your clothes! And don't you dare to remove you boxer unless you want me to separate your family jewel from your body."

"Ack… When did this happen?" He than start to search his clothes while Lucy giggling at his antics.

"Lilu! I was get bullied here. Why you can still giggled like that?" Sting start to whinning and pouting which make Lector start to protest too and asking Lucy to punish Laxus because he dare to hurt the great Sting Eucliffe. Lucy look nervously at Lector which start to cry and said that Lucy was unfair to Sting.

"Fine! I will punish Laxus nii." Laxus frown slightly and than look incrediously at Lucy when she asked him to apologized to Sting. Of course Laxus refuse it right away and look at Lucy like she have a three head. But after Lucy give her puppy dog look and pouting at Laxus, he sighed slightly and while grumble, he agree to apologized to Sting.

"Tch...I'm sorry, Siblond. I shouldn't zap you infront of Lector." Laxus said while his eyes shine evily at Sting when he said the last part.

"Hey, what that supposed..." But before Sting could finish what he wanted to said, Lucy quickly cut him off. "And I will punish Laxus nii later. For now I need to talk with my friends first okay?"

Sting shake his head at Lector which make Lector whinning again at Lucy. _'That sissy blonde. He knew that Luce was weak to Lector and Frosch. He used it for his own advantage.' _Laxus growl slightly at Sting while Sting look with a smug smile at him.

"Fine. Since Laxus nii keep zap Sting nii with the lightning, than I will punish Laxus nii by keep zapping him too with my lightning. What do you think, Lector? It's fair like that, right? If you get slap, you automatically will want to slap back, right? So a slap for a slap. A zap of lightning for a zap of lightning." Sting eyes bulged widely when he heard Lucy punishment for Laxus. Heck it's even not a punishment since what Lucy did was give Laxus his own element. It's a gift. Not a punishment. But unfortunately for Sting, Lector didn't realize that. He just nodded his head and agree with Lucy theory. And before Sting can tell Lector that he's been tricked, Lucy quickly snatched Lector away and give it to Rogue. She than start to whisper at Sting ear softly. "I know you lying when you said that you gonna check on Lector. Your true intention was the lollipop, right? You want to walk to my side because you hoping that maybe I still have another lollipop to give to you. Now… you will keep quiet and don't say anything to Lector or I will start to zapping at you too when Lector not at your side. And if you do as what I said, I will quietly give the lollipop to you later. How about that?" Sting face which look pale at first, start to brighten when he heard that Lucy will give the lollipop to him later. He than nodded his head continuosly and start to grinned like a mad man. The others start to wondering what Lucy said to make Sting look like that.

Lucy just shrugged her shoulder at their questioning look and start to 'punish' Laxus. After that, Virgo appear and bring a lot of strawberry cake, a different ice cream, and a lot of fishs. Erza and Gray immediately start to eat while Happy start to tremble at the fishs infront of him. Lucy than start to apologized again and said that what he eat earlier are not Scorpius. In fact, there is no one who's name Scorpius in the spirits world. Aquarius and Scorpio not married yet so they still don't have a son. The other start to laugh at Happy shocked face because now they knew why Happy acted like that when he heard a fish word. Happy than start to sulking and Lucy promises him that she will give him a lot of fish to him as a compensation for her prank earlier. When Happy still not forgive her, Lucy than asked a help from Charle. When Charle also refuse to help Lucy, Lucy than quietly whisper to her ear and said that she will asked Gemini to transform into her and told the whole guild what she truly felt about Happy. Charle face start to pale and she quickly walk to Happy. With a slight annoyed tone, she asked Happy to forgive Lucy which is of course been complied immediately.

_'Luve is such a smart woman. I felt so lucky to have her as my mate.' _Rogue thought inwardly while looking at Lucy with an amazed look. Erza who's looking at Rogue expression frown slightly. She doesn't really like an idea about Lucy and Rogue became a couple. She always thought that Lucy someday will became a couple with Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, she start to remember that there is still many thing that she didn't know and Lucy was the one who's have an answer for that. So than she start to clear her throat and when all the attention was on her, she start to asking Lucy to explain what exactly been happened. "I want hear what happen from the beginning since me and the others go to a mission if you don't mind, Lucy. And after that you can hit me for leaving you behind. Or maybe you can hit me now if you want." Erza than start to straighten her posture and prepared to be hit by Lucy.

"No. I won't hit you, Erza. I will just explain since I come to the guild and talk to Natsu than." Lucy sweat dropped and smile nervously at her. She asked all of them to sit first before she start to told about everything that happen to her after they leave her to go to a mission. From how Natsu acted toward her when she asked to tag along on a mission with him and Lisanna, his dislike to Rogue because of the future Rogue, Laxus and Gajeel became her brother, meet with Sting and Rogue, training at Myth world, and go to a mission to save the spirit prince and all the girls from Ghiadre town. After Lucy finish her story, she can see that Happy already fall asleep with a fish still on his mouth while the others just keep quiet and look at Lucy with eyes wide open. Lucy wait for a few minutes but they all just looking at her and didn't said anything. Even team TBBS didn't said anything. Lucy became slightly nervous but soon change into irritated when she heard some disturbing sound.

"Uhh...Guys. Can you atleast say something? That annoying background sound start to get on my nerve." Lucy said while looking at Gajeel and Rogue which is sit at her left and right side. Team Natsu (minus Natsu of course) sit infront of Lucy and they still didn't said anything. And from their look, Lucy can tell that they're still processing about what she told to them so she decide to left them alone for now.

"What annoying background sound, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel look with a slight confuse look at Lucy.

"You don't hear it?" Lucy asked with a disbelief look at Gajeel.

"I only hear a pig eating sound." Laxus said while smirking. He was standing at Lucy back.

"Yes. That exactly what I meant." Lucy said and than she frown when she look at Laxus which make Laxus confuse.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Luce?"

"Why you never told me that you buy a pig, Laxus nii? I don't really mind to have a pig as our pet. But you shouldn't let the pig inside the house."

Laxus try really hard not to laugh and asked, "Than where should I put the pig, Luce?" At this time Gajeel look behind Laxus and see that Sting is still eat some cake like a pig. Lucy can't see Sting because he was sit behind Laxus huge body at the floor.

"Of course at the barnyard. If you don't know where the barnyard is, you should at least ask me, Laxus nii."

"That was an awesome idea, Luce. I can't agree more." Laxus said while he start to laughing. At this time Gajeel start to laugh too while Rogue just chuckle slightly. He also know that the pig they talking about was actually Sting. _Stupid Sting. Did he forget about what Laxus and Gajeel said about Erza wrath when someone touch or eat her strawberry cake? Well...Good luck, Sting. I hope you can survive after you face Erza wrath. It's nice to know you, man. _Rogue thought inwardly and he's unconciously start to smirk. He not sure who else know about this. But he was sure that team Natsu didn't realized it because they too busy to hear about Lucy story. Infact, Erza even stop eating the cake and Gray also stop eating his ice cream.

"What at you laughing at Mihi nii? You too Laxus nii? Do you think it's funny if I want to put a pig at the barnyard?" Lucy asked while pouting. Rogue just blushing when he see Lucy cute pout while Gajeel just keep laughing. Laxus than stop his laughing fit and said, "You sure you want to put that Siblond at barnyard, Luce?"

"Why I want to put Sting nii at the barnyard? The one who I want to put at the barnyard is the...pig?" Lucy start to processing what happen when she start to tell her story to Erza and the others. She remember that she hear Sting ask Virgo to grab some cake from the table but she decide to let it be. _I__f Sting nii is the one who ask Virgo to grab some cake, doesn't that meant the one who make a pig eating sound is...STING NII. OMG. Did I just suggest Laxus nii to put Sting nii at the barn? _Lucy thought inwardly and look with wide eyes at Laxus who's look back at her with an amused smile. She than start to laughing too after she take a peek behind Laxus body. Sting of course still oblivious while eating Erza cake. He even eat all of the cake including the half eaten cake which was Erza eat, before she became too absorbed at Lucy story and forget about her cake.

At this time team Natsu finally awake from their shock state. They feel confuse and curious why Lucy, Gajeel, and Laxus laugh like that. But than Lucy see Gray face start to lit up and asked wether he can go to the Myth world too or not. Lucy than explain that she already asked the Spirit King and they unfortunately can't go back to the Myth world.

"Aww. It's sucks. If only I didn't go to a mission with Erza, maybe I also can go with you there and became more stronger." Gray chuckle with a smug look while imagining that he can easily beat Natsu like what usually Laxus, Erza, and Gildart did. _Just one punch at flame brain and he instantly knocked out. _Gray though inwardly and he unconciously start to laugh like a mad man.

The others just look bewildered at Gray while Lucy look amusedly at him. Laxus than asked Lucy in a low voice, "Can you tell what's on his mind right now to make him laughing like a mad man, Luce?"

"Maybe he start to imagine that he can beat Natsu easily like what you, Erza, and Gildart usually do. Just one punch and Natsu instantly been knocked out." Lucy smirked when Gray wake from his imaginary world and look at Lucy with a wide eyes. "Do you also learn a mind reading magic, Luce?" Laxus and Gajeel just smirked while Sting start mumble something about need to acted expressionless like Rogue.

"No, I can't. It's just a lucky guess."

"But how can you keep guessing right at what other people thinking, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked puzzlely.

"You are not lying to us right, Lucy?" Erza frown slightly at Lucy. She thought that Lucy maybe try to hide her other magic from them. "I know we not acted like a good friends by go to a mission without…" But before Erza can finish her sentence Lucy quickly cut her off.

"Erza… You start to acted like my whinning brother over there right now." Lucy pointing her index finger to Sting which is yelled a "Hei! I'm not whinning. Just… sometimes. Maybe." At this time Laxus start to walk away and standing beside Gajeel. Laxus deliberately move from his spot because he want to show Erza what Sting doing when he's hiding behind his body.

"I really didn't have a mind reading magic. I just try to look at your body language, your expresion and try to guess what you might think from your personality."

Lucy than heard Erza gasp and said, "My...Cake..." While looking at the table and Sting face. Apparently Sting forget to wipe the cream from the cake which was near his mouth. Lucy than quickly asked Sting to go outside the house just in the same time when Erza requip into her heaven wheel armor. But when she see Sting start to run away, she said, "I see. You intent to run away after you dare to eat my cake which Lucy give to me? Requip." There's a bright light surround her body. And when the light off, they all can see Erza was in her Flight Armor. This armor increase Erza speed dramatically. She than start to go outside in a super speed while yelling, "DIE...!"

The boys just chuckle while Lucy wear a worried look at her face. She than start to call out Virgo.

"Punishment time, Hime?"

"No. But I want to ask you something. Why did you give all the cake I prepare for Erza to Sting nii?"

"Because Prince Sting said that he was hungry. When I said that I will prepare a food for him, he asked me to just grab the cake from the table for him."

"But didn't I already told you that Erza might get angry if someone touch or eat her cake?"

"Yes, Hime. Punishment than?" Virgo ask while she look at Lucy with an excited gleam on her eyes.

"So what you meant is, you already knew that Erza will get angry if anyone touch or eat her cake. But when Sting asked you to take Erza cake, you still give the cake to him without said anything?" Gray asked with a disbelief look at Virgo while Virgo just nodded her head.

"Woww...That just pure evil, Virgo. Did you have a grudge against Sting?" Gray said while he start to chuckle.

"I don't have grudge against Prince Sting. I just do what he asking me to do. But I didn't tell him about the consequence because he never asked me." Virgo said with her usual stoic face.

"Okay, Virgo. I will give your punishment now." Lucy said while the others start to look with a wide eyes at her. Of course except Laxus and Gajeel. They knew Lucy would never punish her spirit. Lucy just ignore the others who look wide eyes at her and said, "I want you to made some special strawberry cake. I want you to make the cake shape looks like some castle and try to made it as soon as you can. And after you finish make the cake I want you to..." Lucy than start to whisper very lowly at Virgo ear which make the other dragon slayers can't hear what Lucy said. After hugging and kiss Virgo cheek, Lucy than dismiss her.

Just when Laxus open his mouth and intent to asked what Lucy whispering to Virgo, suddenly there's a couple of smoke poofing out from nowhere. Laxus mumbled under his breath, "I bet it's just those pervert trio, a muscled brain, and clingy prince." And true as what Laxus said, there's Loki, Orion, Perseus, and Hercules infront of Lucy. But there's no Lucan insight. Lucy furrowed her brows when she doesn't see Lucan on the group. She than talk telepathy with Lucan and asking him to come out because she want to introduce him to her other friend from Fairy Tail. Lucan at first try to find an excuse but Lucy keep insists for him to come out. And when Lucan still refuse, Lucy start to get stress and said, _'I see. I understand that you maybe feel regret to have a weak master like me. I know I'm not worthy to became a friend with a prince like you. And if you don't want to come out, than I won't force you and will never called you out again. Forever.'_

When Lucy was talking with Lucan, Loki was kneeled at one leg beside Lucy and kissing her hand which make Rogue growl at him. And to make a situation worse, Orion start to put his hand at Lucy waist and Perseus holding Lucy other hand. Hercules who was left behind start to throw tantrum and shouting that he also want to touch Lucy. The three spirits just smirking at Rogue and ignored Hercules. Just when Hercules try to pry off Percy hand from Lucy, Gray called Loki which make him let go of Lucy hand and walk to Gray side and start to chatting. Unfortunately for Hercules, before he can grab Lucy hand, Lucan poof out and Lucy quickly use her free hand to grab at Lucan wrist and dragged him to her side.

While Rogue look with a jealous eyes at Lucan, Laxus look with a concern look at Lucy. Laxus was already at Lucy side for seven years and even though he's not like Lucy who can read other people expression easily, but he knew when Lucy feel stress or sad. He can feel it and see it from her expression. And his guts tell him that it have something to do with Lucan. Laxus already feel weird when Lucan didn't came out earlier. He usually at the group who always summon themselves even without been called. He have a feeling it have something to do with Lucy decision to accept Rogue as her boyfriend. He can see Lucy even ignored her other flirting spirit and look at Lucan with a worried look.

Lucy than talk with Loki by telepathy and told him that she will go to her room right now to talk with Lucan and the trio god. She will explain to Loki later about their conversation. Loki just nodded and wink his eyes at Lucy before he start to talk with Gray again.

"Guys, I will go to my room now okay. There's something I need to talk with Lucan and these three." Lucy pointing at Orion, Perseus, and Hercules. "I will talked with you later at lunch okay?" She look at Gray, Happy, Charle, Wendy, and Lily first. After they all nodded, she look at Laxus and Gajeel. Gajeel just shrugged his shoulder while Laxus look worriedly at her and Lucy nodded at him and look at him with a look that said I-will-tell-you-later look. Lucy than look at the slight frown looking Rogue. Lucy smile apologetically at him because she can't let Rogue to tag along with her. But she have a feeling that Lucan problem have a connection with Rogue. When Rogue still not said anything and just looking at Lucy with a hurt expression, Lucy let go of Lucan hand and asked her other spirit to let her go. She than said with a stern voice by telepathy to Lucan, _'Stay here for awhile and don't you dare to go back to the spirit world before I can talk to you.'_ When Lucy saw Lucan nodded his head, she start to walk to Rogue and put her hand on Rogue arm.

"I will explain to you later, okay?" Lucy than cupped Rogue hand between her hands and look with a puppy dog eyes at him. He than nodded his head a little but Lucy didn't like it because his face still look sad. Lucy than grab Rogue shirt and make him bend down slightly so she can whisper into his ear. "I don't like to see your face like that. It's make me feel sad and guilty to know that I was the reason why my mate is sad. You know that I'll always by your side, right? Despite whatever happen, I'll never leave you, Roney. My honey." Lucy than let go of Rogue shirt and saw a blushing face of Rogue Cheney. Satisfied because Rogue face already change from sad into blushing, she than walked to her spirit, asked them to grab at each other hand, and teleport all of them to her room.

Gray, Happy, Charle, Wendy, and Lily look stuned at what Lucy just did and feel curious at what Lucy said to make Rogue blushing like that. Gajeel let out his usual gihi sound and look with a teasing expression at Rogue. Laxus start to walk to Rogue and asking Rogue to talk with him privately. Gajeel expression start to change when he see Laxus look. He knew Laxus was gonna scold Rogue because he acted inconsiderate and been blinded by jealousy to not aware of Lucy feeling. He decide to tag along and will be interrupted if Laxus words was to harsh on Rogue. The three of them than leaving a team Natsu and the three exceeds (Lily, Lector, and Frosch) behind with Loki.

They chatted for awhile before Virgo suddenly poof out and said. "Nii sama, Hime asked me to show where Gray sama and Wendy sama room is." Loki just nodded while the others start to stand up and following Virgo. Loki than decided that he will go to Lucy room and see if Lucy already finish talking with his fellow spirits or not while Lector and Frosch decide that they will try to find Sting and Erza.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review** my story:

**dutchangel1979 **

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**ChocoLoverz**

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**GUEST**

**nia**

**R3iga1004**

Thanks a lot guys. Your review really motivated me to keep writing. Love you all so much^^

And for the others, please** Review, Follow, and Favourite **my story**.**


	28. Chapter 28

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 28

**LUCY POV**

After I teleported back to my room, I start to asked Lucan about his problem but he refuse to talked. He just keep looking down which make me frown slightly. I'm holding Lucan hand and said that even though I already have a boyfriend, it doesn't meant that my relationship with my spirit will became distant. Just maybe they need to lessen their flirting which receive a protest from Orion and Percy. I just can sigh when Orion stubbornly said that the only things that make him happy and want to keeps coming here was to flirting with me. I decide to ignored him for now and keep my focus on Lucan. "You are my family, Lucan. How do you feel if your family suddenly start to distant themselves from you?"

"I'm sorry, Luce. I thought that maybe I should distant myself since you already have a boyfriend. I didn't want your boyfriend to mad at you if he saw me too close to you."

"Nonsense! If my boyfriend don't have a faith in me and feel jealous just because I treat my spirit like my own family, than I rather break up and find another guy who have a faith in me." I can see Orion smirk from the corner of my eyes.

"And maybe start to date with me instead of that over jealous gloomy boy?" I rolled my eyes at Orion while he just wink at me.

I just realized that all this time I still holding at Lucan hand when I feel him squeeze my hand lightly. I squeeze back his hand and smile at him. "You promises that you will always coming here like those three?" I asked while pointing at the three gods

"But I don't want to bothering you by keeps coming out, Luce." His face still look sad but there is a sign of hesitation on his face and I know with a little more pushed I'll success to convinced him.

"You'll bothering me if you don't come out. I'll think that I do something wrong which make you mad and refuse to come out to meet with me." I pout slightly at him and added, "Than how about this. Can you promises me that at least you will come here everyday just to greet me a good morning or a good night even it just for a few minutes?"

"So you will only let Lucan to came here for a few minutes, Luce? What about me? Can I stay here more longer than just a few minutes?" Hercules asked.

I glare at him slightly before I decided to ignored him and said, "You know that's not what I meant right, Lucan? I just hope that even if you're busy, you still can give me a few minutes of your time and came here so I won't be worry and have a negative thinking that you start to hate me." I look with a sad eyes at Lucan. And I suddenly feel my eyes start to watering. Just the thought of my spirits hating me, already make me want to cry.

"Look what you do to Luce, Lucan! Don't worry Luce. I will make sure to drag him here everyday. You can count on me, Luce." Percy said while wink at me. He than start to patting my head and I smile gratefully at him. "Thank you, Percy. I know that I can always count on you."

"You can always count on me too, my angel. And if this seaweed hair was to busy with Andromeda, I'll be the one who will drag this baby prince infront of you to greet you a good morning." Orion start to holding my hand and kiss it which make me blushed slightly. But before I can said anything, Hercules suddenly said, "Hey, you can count on me too, Luce. And you forget to answer my question before. Can I stay here more than a few minutes?"

"Thank you Orion and Hercules. And yes. You can stay here as long as you want when you use your own magic, Hercules. But if you use my magic, I can only let you to stay here for a few hours."

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll came here by my own magic." Hercules said while looking at his other companion and pout slightly. I kinda can guess what make him pouting like that. He must be jealous again because he's the only one who's didn't touching me again. "Hercules…"

"What?" He look a little sad while avoiding my gaze at him.

"I want you to come with me when I go back to the guild, okay?" All of them start to look at me puzzlely even Hercules. "As a gratitude for helping me bought back my family mansion, I'll let you to choose our next mission. And I'll asked Laxus nii if he wouldn't mind if I let you choose the S class mission."

"S class mission? What the different of S class mission and the other mission, Luce? And why you need to asked for Laxus permission? Why not asked for Gajeel permission?" Percy asked curiously.

"S class mission was a high rank mission. Only S class mage allow to do S class mission or at least we need to have one S class mage to be with us if we want to go to S class mission. Gajeel is not S class mage yet. But he's a S class when he was still at Phantom Lord guild. Same as Sting and Rogue when they were at Sabertooth guild. But since they join Fairy Tail, they need to do some test from master if they want to earn a S class mage title again. So as for now, the only S class mage on team TBBS is Laxus."

"Don't worry, my Angel. I'll make sure to make you into a S class mage too."

"Yeah. I will help you too, Luce." Percy added and Hercules also quickly said, "Me too."

"What about you, Lucan? Will you also help me to became a S class mage?" The others than start to look at Lucan, waiting for his response.

"Sure, Luce. Anything for you." He smile bashfully which earn a snicker from Orion and Percy.

"Maybe I will start to called you bashful prince from now on, Lucan." Orion said while smirk at him.

"Than will you promises to come here everyday and maybe stay to eat breakfast together before you go back to the spirit world?" I said and look at him with a pleading eyes.

"Yes. If you don't mind, Luce." I grinned widely at his answer and unconsciously start to hugging him which startle him a little. " I thought that I will lose one of my best friend and family when you start to avoiding me. Thank you, Lucan." I didn't realize that his face was blushing furiously until Percy said, "I suggest you to let him go before he change into a living tomato, Luce." I quickly let go of my hug.

"Ooppss." I giggle slightly when I see Lucan tomato face which can rivaly Erza hair.

"What about me, my Angel? No hug for me?" Orion said while open wide his arms.

"Nope."

"I don't know that Lucan was a sly prince until now. Maybe he deliberately didn't come out to make Luce worry at him. Hehh... From who you learn that trick Lucan? Don't tell me that Loki was the one who teach you that trick." Percy wiggle his eyebrow at Lucan which make him blushing again and stuttering, "N-No. I di-din't do it de-deliberately Perseus. I re-really didn't me-meant to ma-make you wo-worry at me, Luce." Lucan said while stuttering cutely.

"I believe at you, Lucan. Don't worry at what Percy said. He just teasing you, silly."

"Aww~ You shouldn't let him know that, Luce. It was so fun to let him stuttering and blushing like that."

When the three gods start to teasing at Lucan, I heard Virgo talk to me by telepathy. _'Hime, I already do what you told me to do. Anything else, Hime?'_

_'Yes. Can you show Gray and Wendy where they room are? After that, can you help prepare a lunch for us?'_

_'Yes, Hime.'_

Not long after, I heard someone knocking at my door and Loki come in. "Finish already? Can you now let me know what you're talking about to those four, Princess?"

"Nope. It was a secret between the five of us." I said while sticking my tongue out a little at Loki. He than touched his chest with a fake hurting expression and said, "Ouch. You hurt my heart deeply with your words, Princess. I thought you promises to me back than that you will told me what happen?"

When I just grinned at him, Loki start to look at the others and stop his gaze at Lucan. "I bet it had something to do with you. I want you to tell me what all of you talking about. You owed me after what you've put me through. If my princess refuse to tell me, than I bet it had something to do with you or with one of those three." Loki pointing at Orion, Percy, and Hercules.

"Loki… Don't be mean to Lucan." Lucan look at me than asked my permission if he can tell Loki about our conversation or not. I just nodded and smile at him. So Lucan start to told Loki about our conversation. Just when Lucan finished tell his stories, someone else knocked at my door again. I than open the door and found team Natsu, Sting nii and the exceeds. Lector immediately fly to me while carrying a badly injured Sting. I than gesture Lector to put Sting nii at my bed. Frosch than fly to me and settle in my head. I sitting at my bed and asked Lucan to help heal Sting. Wendy than quickly come to the bed and offer to heal Sting too. I just nodded and smile softly at her. "Thank you Wendy. If you and Lucan work together, than I'm sure Sting nii wound will healed faster."

While Wendy and Lucan healed Sting nii, I than asked Lector what happen. But before Lector can answer, Erza quickly cut in. "It was my fault, Lucy. I didn't know that Sting deliberately eat all my cakes so he can give me the special cake which he asked Virgo to make."

The others just raised they eyebrows at what Erza said. They know that it was definitely not Sting who order Virgo to make a special strawberry cake for Erza. It was me. Gray than look at me with a questioning look before his face change into a smirk and said, "I still didn't understand why Sting suddenly asked Virgo to made a special cake for Erza though. It just not make sense because he barely know Erza."

I than look at Sting which look back at me with a pleading look. I know why he looking at me like that. He want me to find an reasonable excuse why he suddenly give the cake to Erza.

"Yes. I also feel curious why you suddenly give me a cake, Sting. Lector already grab and fly you here when I want to ask you back than. So, do you mind to tell me now?" Erza asked with a curious look at Sting.

"I know why he do that, Erza."

"I thought Erza asked the question to Sting? So, why you're the one who answer Erza question? And how do you know the reason Sting do that?" Gray asked with a mischievious eyes at me. He than start to smirk at Sting nii when he saw Sting nii glare at him.

"It because Virgo is my spirit and he need to tell me what he's planning if he want me to summon Virgo. And the reason why I'm the one who's gonna answer Erza question, because Sting nii too embaressed to tell her himself. So, if you would excuse me. I will talk to Erza for awhile and I really appreciated it if you don't eavedropping." I than grab Erza wrist and drag her to the corner of my room. I try to stay far away from Gray. I didn't want him to suddenly interrupted me because he already know that I'm lying to Erza for Sting nii sake.

"Lucy, you really know the reason why Sting give me the cake?" Erza asked with a curious look. I position Erza body so she's facing me and Gray can only look at Erza back while I can look at Gray face.

"Yes Erza. I really know the reason because it was my idea. Two days ago, I heard some noise from Sting nii room. It's already midnight back than. I decide to check on him. When I came inside, I see him already fall asleep but he keeps mumbling something so I deduce he must having a nightmare. I wake him up and asked what his nightmare about. He told me that he dream about Minerva beating him up again and no one able to help him because she was to strong. I than thought of some idea and asked him to thinking about you before he go to sleep." I said in low voice so Gray can't hear what I said.

"Thinking about me? Why?" Erza asked with puzzle look.

"Because the only person who can defeat Minerva was you."

"But I'm sure you also can beat Minerva easily now. Especially after you train for seven years in the Myth World." Erza smile softly at me.

"I know. But he didn't see it with his own eyes that I could beat Minerva easily. He only saw you beat Minerva at GMG. While the memory he had for me was when I've been beat brutally by Minerva. So I tell him to think about you before he go to sleep. By doing that, he might also dream about you. Yesterday when he wake up, he told me that my method is working. He still dream about Minerva. But when Minerva try to beat him again, this time there's you in his dream and help him to beat Minerva." I grinned when I see Erza look wide eyes at me.

"He felt so grateful to you. Even though it was just in a dream, but he still feel that he owed you for helping him. So I tell him that he can give a cake to you as a gratitude."

"But than why he eat all my cake?" Erza asked with a curious look.

"I forgot that he intent to give a cake to you because right after I give you a prank, I feel guilty. The only thing I know to make you happy is a cake. So i asked Virgo to prepare a lot of cake for you. Sting didn't want you to eat a cake which I prepare for you. He want you to eat the cake which HE prepare for you."

"But...That just...just..."

"Ridiculous? Childish?" I help her to complete the sentence.

"Yes. It's ridiculous and childish. I can just eat your cake and his cake." Erza said with a flustered look.

"That because he doesn't know that you can eat that many cake. He afraid that you won't eat his cake after you finish with mine. You know...If I doesn't know better, I will think that he start to have a crush on you with his attitude like that."

"Wah...? Wha-What are you saying, Lucy? I'm sure he won't never like me." Erza stuttering cutely.

"And why is that? The man who doesn't like you must be a blind, an idiot, or already have a girlfriend or wife. I will also have a crush on you if I were a man, you know. It's normal to have a crush to a beauty, nice, sexy, and strong lady like you." I said while frown a little. But when I see Erza face start to blushing furiously, I start to giggle.

"Mou...Stop teasing me, Lucy."

"I'm not teasing you, Erza. That's just my true opinion about you. And I feel very proud to have an awesome girl like you as my friend. But of course it will be more awesome and great if you became my sister in law some day." I said while wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Si-Sister in la-law? Than you meant that you want me to get married with your brother? But I'm sure Laxus didn't have a romantic feeling toward me. And I thought Gajeel have a thing for Levy? While Rogue...Well, he's not your brother and I'm sure he have a thing for you." Erza start to smirk when she see my blushing face.

"Mou. Erza. Stop teasing me. And don't you think that you forget to mention one person? Or maybe you just deliberately leave out his name because you know exactly how he feel toward you?" Erza face just blushing furiously and when I look at Sting nii face, he also blushing like Erza. I can hear Wendy giggle while Orion and Loki just snicker at Sting. At this time Wendy and Lucan already finish heal Sting.

"Why are you giggling, Wendy? Do you know what Luce and Erza talking about? Can you tell me?" Gray asked Wendy and start to walk toward her.

"I will drop the subject for now, Erza. But remember we still not done talking about this matter yet because I really want you to became my sister in law." I said and wink at Erza. After that I quickly teleport to the bed before Gray can sit near Wendy. And before Gray can say anything, I quickly said, "So... Why all of you here? Did you guys like the room I prepare for you?" I look at Erza, Gray, Charle, and Wendy. I assume that Lily was gonna sleep with Gajeel and Happy was gonna sleep with me or Wendy so I didn't look at them.

"Yes, I like it Lucy-san. It really like what I always imagine what my dream room will be."

"Yeah. Too bad it was just temporary." Gray said while grinned at me and Erza just nodded and smile at me.

"Well, we always can make it permanent if all of you want to." I said while smile shyly at them. "But I won't force you if you don't want to stay here." I than look at the three of them which have a shocked face. "What? I really won't force you guys. I just thought it will good if we can stay together especially since now I already quit from team Natsu. That way we will still able to spent time together more if you agree to stay here. Ahh and don't worry. It's free of charge. But maybe I need you guys to sometimes help with the food money." I look down all the time when I talk my planned to let them live together with me here.

I hear Erza start walking toward me. She than whisper near my ear so the others can't hear what she want to said, "It's not because you plan to matchmaking me with Sting so you invite me to stay here, right?"

I look up at her and said, "Of course not. I just want to spend my time with you more. I even already planning to do some renovation and make a very large room so you can put all of your armor and weapon." Erza than suddenly hug me by bring my head to her armor chest. Ouch. My head spinning slightly and Orion quickly snatched me away from Erza.

"You okay, my Angel?" He look at me with a concern look than glare at Erza. I know that if I'm not quickly intervere, Orion will start a fight with Erza. I than said that I'm fine and introduce them to team Natsu (minus Natsu).

"So, Erza. From your gesture before, can I assume that you agree to stay here with us?"

Than Gray asked, "Us?"

"Yes. Team TBBS are stay here with me. Beside, siblings should stay together, right? And this place are too huge for me to live alone. If one of you didn't want to stay at the same floor, you can free to choose other room on the other floor. Of course except my parents room."

"And they all agree to stay with you?" Erza asked with a disbelief look.

"You would be surprised how clingy her brothers to her, Erza. Especially Laxus. Oh and don't forget her boyfriend Rogue." Loki said in an annoyed tone.

"Why you sound so annoyed, Loki-san?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Because that Siscom Sparky refuse to left my Princess side and will immediately standing at her side when he knew I summon myself here. Laxus than will keep watch me with his hawk eyes. It's already hard for me with those three keeps coming and interrupted my private time with Princess." Loki pointing his finger at the three gods before he continue, "And than the spoiled prince decide that it was okay to start interrupted my time with my Princess too. And now Princess decide to became the emo guy mate. Can you imagine how many man I need to fight to earn my Princess attention?" Loki said dramatically which make all of us sweat dropped.

"Just ignore him, guys. So what about you guys? I won't force you to make a decision right now." I said while looking at Gray and Wendy.

"I would love to stay here, Lucy-san. But are you sure that it was okay for me and Charle to stay here?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Of course, Wendy. Beside… It was me who's inviting you to stay here, right?"

"What about me, Lucy?" Happy fly infront of me with a teary eyes. I wonder why he just keep quiet all this time. "I miss to sneak on your apartment and eat the fish at your refrigerator."

"Thieves." I can hear Lector murmured lowly and glaring at Happy. Thankfully Happy didn't hear it or maybe he heard it and decide to ignored it.

"You can always sleep over here sometimes Happy. But I'm afraid that I cannot let you stay here permanently. How about Natsu? You can't leave him alone right, Happy?! What will he think when he know you decide to stay here and leave him alone?"

"Than why not let Natsu stay here too?" Happy asked innocently. I guess he still didn't hear what I told to them about Natsu. I look nervously at Happy. And Lector suddenly start to tell him about what he heard from me about Natsu change behaviour. Of course in the very short version. Happy stare wide eyes and look shocked at what he heard from Lector.

"Lucy, he's lying right? Natsu will never said that to you."

"You can asked Laxus and Gajeel about that. Laxus said that he decide to became mommy brother after he heard what Natsu said to her. You stupid cat. That's why you shouldn't fall asleep back than when mom told about what happen after all of you leave her behind." Lector said while he glaring slightly at Happy.

"Don't worry, Happy. I intend to talk with him when we go back to the guild. I guess I kinda knew why he start acting like that. But first, I want to asked him to fight with me. I want to prove to him that I can protect myselves even without my keys." I pat Happy head softly when I see he looks guilty and anxious at me.

"Ahh!" Percy suddenly shout loudly gaining all the attention to him.

"Why you suddenly shouting like that, Seaweed Hair?" Orion glaring at him.

"Shut up, Giant Molester. We forget to mention our reason to come here." A look of a realization can be seen on Orion face at what Percy said.

"What reason?" I asked curiously at Percy and Orion.

"The Spirit King finally agree to let our key to fusing with you after been nagged all the time by the three of us." Hercules said which earned a glared from Orion and Percy. "I was planning to tell Luce myselves, Hercules." Percy glare more intensified when he see Hercules grinned at him.

"And it was my planned in the first place. So it should be me who tell her this good news." Orion also added.

"So, have you guys already decided where you guys want to put your key tattoo?" I asked at the three of them and Orion start to glare at Lucan which make him quickly run to my side. "I was originally planning to have a tattoo right on your heart. But the sneaky bashful prince already claim that place so right know I still didn't have a clue."

"I-I'm so-sorry." Lucan timidly said while clutching on my arm.

"What if the three of you make a symbol of a triangle behind my neck?" I look at the three of them while patting at Lucan hand.

"That was a good idea, Luce."

And after Percy said that, I close my eyes for a while and summon their key from my pocket dimension. After that, their keys start to came inside my body and not long after the symbol of a triangle which was made from three keys can be seen on the back of my neck. I than asked Loki to take a picture of it because I want to see it myself how the tattoo look like. The others just stare with wide eyes at me and my spirits because they still didn't know that my key can fusing into my body. But before anyone can asked a question to me, the door suddenly open and Laxus nii come inside along with Roney and Mihi nii.

Hmm… There's something wrong with Roney. He's not looking at me all the times. Did Laxus nii said something to him? Maybe I should confront Laxus nii first before I talk to Roney. Virgo suddenly appear and announce that she already prepared the foods for our lunch. On our way to the dining room, I confront Gray and asked him about my proposition to him before. Laxus nii was walk behind me and said that I shouldn't force Gray if he didn't want to stay here. Gray than immediately agree when he heard what Laxus said while glare at him slightly. And after I see Gray talk with Wendy, I give a thumb up at Laxus nii while he wink at me. I already knew he deliberately said that to make Gray agree with my idea. Than from the corner of my eyes I can see that Roney was looking at me, but when I look at him, he quickly advert his eyes and acting like he doesn't look at me before. Ugh… so much problem for today. Previously, it was Lucan and now… Roney start to acting weird too. I just hope no one else start to acted weird toward me.

**ROGUE POV**

After we finish eat lunch, Lucy and the others start to discuss what they gonna do about Natsu. It was an important matter for me because Natsu is Luve best friend and a very potential love rival for me. I know I should listen to what they said. But my mind was occupied by different matter right now. I still remember what Laxus told to me earlier. I felt like a child which been scolded by his brother. I know it's kinda weird to think like that. Especially since Laxus is Luve brother not mine. But since Luve is my mate now, so I thought it will be natural to see Laxus as my brother too, right?

I didn't angry at what he said to me because I know he's right. I was been blinded by my jealousy and didn't consider about Luve feeling. I didn't realize Luve trouble and stress expression. And it kinda humiliate me to think that Laxus know her better than me. I should be the one who know her feeling more than anyone else since she's my mate now, like what Laxus said. But I just barely know her for a few weeks while Laxus already at her side for seven years. I bet I can read Luve better than Laxus if I also stay by her side for that long. "Lucan is special to Luce. Maybe it because he will became Luce spirits if only her mother didn't fallen ill. And I guess she feel a little bit guilty because her mother give Capricorn key to her apprentice and make him been possessed by some celestial mage. If you want to know the detail, you can asked Luce yourself. Use this as one of the topic to talk with her. And I suggest you to also talk about what you felt to her." I really appreciate him when he give me some idea about using Lucan as our conversation topic. But to talk about my feeling of jealousy for her spirit with her… Didn't it will make Luve hate me? Did Laxus planned to make Luve hate me? I than look skeptically at Laxus which maybe make him a little piss off.

"Look, Emo. It was your choice. But I bet Luce will asked you to do it anyway. I know her for seven years and she always asked me to talk what's bothering me everytime he see my trouble expression. She want me to tell her what makes me angry, sad, confuse, irritated, annoyed, or anything else. She said it's better to let it out rather than bottle it up inside. When your emotion was already too full inside and cannot take it anymore, you might end up talking it out loud in a bad way and you may hurting other people with your burst up emotion unintentionally. So before your problem can became more bigger, it's better to let it out, talk with the one you trust and discuss it together."

I than look at Gajeel and ask him wether he also do that talking thing or not with Luve. Gajeel nodded his head and said, "Yeah. Bunny Girl always force me to tell her what's bothering me to the extend she will use anyway possible until I spill it out everything. And the most annoying thing is, she always knew when something was bothering me even when I try to mask my expression." Gajeel said while scrowl slightly which make Laxus chuckle. "Maybe you should asked an advice from the expert?" Laxus pointing his thumb at me before he continue, "Maybe Emo have a useful tips how to mask your expression so Luce can't read your expression anymore?"

I feel a little annoyed at what Laxus called me with but decide to acted nonchalant. I know it will just make him to called me with that nickname more often if I look annoyed. But if what Gajeel said is true, than I guess it's better for me to tell Luve about what I felt like what Laxus suggested me to do. Beside, I remember that I almost screw up my change to make Luve my mate when I acted stingy with my choice of words. Yeah… I'm sure back than Luve will mostly reject me after I make her angry because I just said a few words to her without explaining any further. But when I start to speak longer and explain about everything I felt, I can see she start to cooling down. And I have my happy ending after talking all I felt to her. Yeah. Now I'm sure what Laxus suggest to me is for my own good. I feel kinda bad for doubting and accused him before.

And when Laxus walk away after warned me for the last time to be more observe about Luve feeling, Gajeel start to whisper to me and said, "You lucky that Bunny Girl like you. That way, Sparky can't do anything except to warned you first." I blushed a little at what Gajeel said. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have Luve as my mate. But I start to gulped nervously at what Gajeel said next. But of course the next time you start to acted like this again, the one who's gonna beat you won't just that Sparky. I will take a part too. Gihi."

.

.

.

"…ney! … oney! RONEY!" Luve voice brought me out from my thought about my conversation with Laxus and Gajeel before. She look at me with a concern look and asked if I'm heard what they discuss about. I look sheepishly at her while said that I was a little bit distracted. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Laxus glare at me. Luve seem know that something was bothering me but thankfully she didn't asked me right away infront of the others.

Luve than start to tell about her discussion with Erza. They decide that we will go back to Fairy Tail tomorrow and introduce me and Sting to the others in the guild. I just nodded my head and smile slightly at her. She than whisper lowly near my ear that she want talk to me later at night. I shiver slightly when I feel Luve soft breath near my ear and she seems to know because I can see her smile teasingly at me. After that I can see Erza take out her communication lacrima and called Makarov or I should start to called him master from now on.

The rest of the days been spent with Luve talk with the others while I just listened quietly. Laxus just stay quiet all the time and listen to his sound pod while Gajeel will sometimes give a comment when the conversation was involve his exceed, Pantherlily.

After we finish eat dinner, I go back to my room alone. Frosch decide that he and Lector will sleep with their mom when he heard that Happy will sleep with Luve tonight. I start to imagine when I finally married to Luve, it will be only me, Luve, and Frosch. Or maybe Lector can sometimes sleep with us too and sometimes Frosch was the one who's gonna sleep with Sting and Lector. And when it just the two of us, maybe we can do this and that which only will be do by a husband and wife. I almost fall asleep while imagine my life with Luve at my side when suddenly I heard a soft knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said to the person who's knocked and didn't expect that Luve was the who's come inside. I guess I kinda forgot that Luve was gonna talk to me. Luve pouting when she see my expression. "You forgot that we gonna talk? And why you made that expression? Do you anticipated anyone else?"

"No… I meant yes. I kinda forget that we will talking tonight. But I do not mind to have you here with me. Especially when I finally can have your whole attention just for me."

"So that's what bothering you?" Luve look at me with a little guilty look on her face. She than tell me that she already confront Laxus and Gajeel and asked them about my conversation with them earlier.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you which keep make you space out?" I start to smile slightly when I heard Luve said that. What Laxus said was really true, huh? When I just keep quiet, Luve misunderstanding and thought that I refuse to tell her about my problem. "You know I can just call Gemini out, asked them to transform into you, and tell me everything, right? But it will just satisfied my curiousity and didn't fix your problem. That's why I want to hear it from your own mouth. I want you to tell me what's bothering you. Beside, I have the right to know since I am now your girlfriend err I meant your mate." She grinned when she said that girlfriend word. I start to think about Luce prank to me when she give me her answer at the garden. I startle a little when I can see a blue smoke suddenly appear near Luve. And when the smoke start to clear, I can see a guy who look exactly like me beside Luve with his hand drapped on her small waist and nuzzled his head to Luve neck. Looks like Luve really summon Gemini out, huh?

"I can tell you what you want to know, Luve. If the real me didn't have a gut to tell you what he felt, than I will tell you. I even have another information about his imagination about you that might interested you." I stare wide eyes at Gemini and I'm sure I was blushing right now. Luve was smirk at Gemini and said, "Ohh? I'm definitely interested about that imagination you have, Roney." She even start to wrap her hand on Gemini torso and nuzzled her nose on his neck.

"I-I will tell you, Luve. But please don't asked about my imagination to Gemini."

"But I also want to know about your imagination, Roney. Beside, it was involved me, right? Maybe I can make your imagination come true if you let me know?" She look at me with her innocence eyes while tilted her head to the side a little which make her so damn cute right now. And what did she just said? She want to make my imagination come true? Oh Luve… If only you knew what my imagination is.

"You sure you want make his imagination come true, Luve? If you know about his imagination, I'm sure you won't look at him in the same way again. You would be surprised how pervert that man can be, Luve." Gemini whisper at Luve ear and lick her ear which make my blood boil. How dare he lick my Luve ear? Even he was look like me, but it still not me. Only me who has a permission to do that to her. I quickly walk to Luve side and grab Luve to me while glare at Gemini. I didn't realize Luve blushing face after what Gemini told to her before I hear her said in a low voice. "You think about a pervert thing about me?" I look at her and feeling scared that she might angry at me. I see her avoided my eyes and my grip on her arm start to tightened a little because I afraid she might run away from me after what she heard from Gemini. "Luve… Look at me please! I'm sorry if I have a pervert imagination about you. But I'm just a normal man. I'm sure all normal man will also have a pervert imagination about his lover. I promises that I won't do anything without your permission, Luve. Please don't mad at me."

Luve stare wide eyes at me with her still blushing face. "Why do you think that I mad at you? I-it's n-normal right? And I-I'm sure its n-not just a man who have a pervert imagination about his lover. A woman sometimes also have that too." She stuttering while her face blushing intensified.

"Really?" I look a little shock at what she said. Does that means she also have a pervert imagination about me too? But before I can asked her, she quickly change the topic and asked me about what's bothering me earlier. I guess it's better to drop that subject for now because Gemini was still here and I'm sure Gemini will keep teasing me if I don't change the subject now. Luve squeezed my hand a little and assure me that she won't get angry at what I will said to her. I nodded a little before I start to tell her what's bothered me. I said that I feel a little jealous about her spirits. I get scolded by Laxus which I deserved it. I shouldn't be jealous to her spirits. But sometimes I just can't help it and still feel jealous after I see their flirting attitude to her. And even though Lucan didn't flirt to her, but I can see that Lucan have a deep feeling to her. I told Luve that I start to feel that I'm not deserve to have her at my side and I afraid that she may regret to became my mate.

When I finish tell her about what's bothering me, Luve look at Gemini and I can see Gemini nodded a little. Luve than let go of my hand. She than thank Gemini and told them that they can go back now. Gemini just nodded and before they can poofed away, of course Luve will hugged and kissed they cheek first. Sometimes I wish I can be Luve spirits too. That way, I can get a hug and kiss from Luve too.

"Don't tell me you get jealous at what I did to Gemini? Sometimes I even suspect that you might want to became a spirits too so you can be hugged and kissed by me." I gulped nervously and unintentionally start to avoiding her eyes. How did she know what I'm thinking about?

"Silly, Roney. You shouldn't be jealous of them you know. It's them who's been jealous at you." Luve than start to told me about Lucan odd behaviour. I feel a bit guilty that Lucan start to acting like that to Luve because of me. Luve than told me that a human can't have a romantic relationship with spirit because it's forbidden. She assure me that she only look at all of her spirits like her family. Lucan was like her little brother to her while the others was like a brothers and sisters. She also said that from now on Lucan will always come at least once a day. I nodded and said that I won't mind. I also apologized because of my over reacting and inconsiderate behaviour to her.

"Apologized accepted. I know it will a little bit hard to see me acted so close to my spirits. But I really didn't want to make them think that I start to distance myself from them just because I became your mate and I don't want them to think that I didn't need them anymore."

"I'm sorry, Luve. I really don't want your relationship with your spirits became fall apart because of me. I promises I won't acted like an over jealous mate again."

"I think it's okay to sometimes acted like that, Roney. Beside, jealousy was not something you can control. It's a normal reaction which will come out when you see the one you love with someone else. I bet I will feel jealous too if I see you with another girl. But I want you to tell me when you feel jealous so I can scolded my spirits too. I will acted fair. Even my spirits are important to me, you also important to me, Roney. I don't want you to just keep quiet when something was bothering you or when my spirits attitude make you feel uncomfortable. Can you promises me that you will tell me when you feel jealous or when you have a problem?" Luve asked with her puppy dog eyes which make me smile softly at her. She really didn't need to put those puppy dog eyes at me because I will do anything she asked me to do.

"I promises, Luve."

"Thank you, Roney." She smile brightly at me. She look so beautifull which make me almost lose control and want to kissed her right now. I quickly advert my eyes from the angel infront of me. I think It's not fair that only her spirits can get a kiss from her. Maybe I should tell her about this too? But before I can open my mouth and said what I think, she beat me up first and said, "You should sleep now, Roney. Thanks for telling me what's bothering you. And you should have more faith on yourself because I never regret to became your mate. Instead, I feel so lucky you choose me as yours." She whisper the last part quietly which won't be heard if I don't have a dragon slayer super hearing. Before I can told her back that it was me who's feel lucky to have her as my mate, Luve grab my shirt and force me to bend down a little. I look at her bright red face and feel confuse why she suddenlu doing this. And than she suddenly kiss my lips for a few seconds, release my shirt, said her good night to me and teleported away.

I really hate my slow reaction. If only I can react quickly, I might be able to hold her before she can teleported away. I might even can kissed her again and more longer this time. Damn…! I than start to touch my lips and lick it a little. I can taste Luve strawberry lipgloss and her scent of jasmine and strawberry still lingeres a little in the air. Guess I don't have to feel envy of her spirits anymore. Luve just kiss them on the cheek while she kissed me on my lips. I walk to my bed and start to close my eyes while remembering Luve soft lips on mine. I promises next time I will react quickly and trap her with my hands so it won't be just a peck. It will be a passionate and long loving kissed. With that last thought, my mind was engulfed with darkness and I sleep with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**Bloody Amethist**

**Guest**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**R3iga1004**

**ChocoLoverz**

** ROLU 4EVA**

**dean**

**Follow:**

**akane1chan**

**missythekat**

And** Favourite **my story:

**missythekat**

**H. N. HG. FT. OP. P. PJ. S. TWD**

And for the others, please** Review, Follow, and Favourite **my story**.**


	29. Chapter 29

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 29

**At Laxus Room  
**

**LAXUS POV**

Luce just went out of my room after we finish talking. She asked about what I'm talking with Emo. I'm glad she doesn't angry at me after I told about my conversation with Emo. The truth is, I feel a little bit afraid that she will start to change when she have a boyfriend. What if she doesn't want me at her side anymore? What if her attention only on that emo and she start to ignored me unconsciously? Thankfully Luce didn't change at all. She still acted sweet, smart, and sometimes evil like usual. Still looking at me with her usual warm chocolate eyes and still talk to me with her usual soft, cheerful, and demanding voice.

Metal Greedy suddenly said something which brought me back from my inward thought about Luce.

"You better quit teasing me about the incident at those vampire place, Sparky. You heard what Bunny Girl said, right? The iron bars was been charmed so everyone who touch the iron will feel reluctant to release the iron and will make them want to stay close to the iron. Teijal deliberately do that so she can know if there's anyone try to release Lucan because the person who touch the iron bars won't be able to move from there except her."

"Yeah right. Even without the charmed, I'm sure you still want to eat those iron."

"Shut up! Even if I want to eat it, I will wait after we beat all the vampires first. I won't eat it right after I touch it if it's not because of the charmed."

I smirked at his annoyed face. It was always fun to annoyed him right this. I can see Lily look amusedly at the two of us. "You better promises me that you won't tell anyone at what you heard, Lily. Especially that chatter box blue cat."

"Sure, Gajeel. I'm glad I tag along here because now I know why Laxus give you that nickaname. But I still curious why Lucy calling you Mihi. What Mihi meant anyway?"

"Gihi. I would rather not talk about it, Lily."

I smirk at Metal Greedy and offered Lily that I can tell him if he was really curious. But before Lily can open his mouth to response, Metal Greedy quickly engulfed him into his shadow and go out while grumbled. I chuckle slightly before my mind suddenly reply again about the conversation I have with Luce.

_Flashback_

"Don't you ever dare to acted like Lucan too, Laxus nii. Even when someday each one of us already have our own family, I want us to still like this. Always at each other side, talk about everything, teasing each other, and fighting side by side. I'll always love you and need you, Laxus nii. You and Mihi nii is a brothers I always want to have and I will zap everyone who's gonna try to take you or force us apart. And don't you dare to start ignored me or distance yourself from me." Luce glaring at me and Metal Greedy before she continue. "You won't be able to get rid of me and you will stick at my side as my brothers as long as you live Laxus nii. And you too, Mihi nii." Luce than start to chuckle darkly which make Lily look shock at her. I can understand Lily reaction but it was such a relief for me to hear her said that. I'm happy with her threat because I now knew that she have a same feeling like me. I was important to her just like how she's very important to me. Now I knew I won't lose her even after she became that emo mate.

"And if you dare to said that you regret to became my brother…" Luce hand start to sparkle with lightning while glaring at Metal Greedy. "Beware of your back, Mihi nii. You won't know when suddenly a lightning might strike at your back when you lest expect it. " I start to laughed loudly this time while Metal Greedy was glaring at Luce. "Who said that I regret to became your brother, Bunny Girl? I even don't said it inside my mind. Well maybe almost… But no. I'm not regret to have an evil, sadist, and possessive imouto like you. So don't you dare to zap me with your lightning!"

"I won't if you add 'cute, beautiful, smart, and passionate' words on your description about me. Mou… I'm not always act evil and sadist to you, Mihi nii. But I might be tempted to zap you if you keep called me evil and sadist."

"FINE…! FINE! I'm glad to have a cute, beautiful, and passionate imouto like you. Happy now?" Metal Greedy said with a defeated look and Lily start to laughing too.

"Almost. You forget to add a 'smart' word." Luce look at Metal Greedy expectantly and wait for him to said it. Metal Greedy look at her with a incrediously look before he smirk and said, "Yeah. Of course you are smart, Bunny Girl. But not as smart as me. Gihi."

"You sure you won't change your statement, Mihi nii? I might have some information about why back than you can't control yourself when you touch the iron bars which imprisoned Lucan." Metal Greedy look wide eyes at Luce and I decided to teasing him. "So you said that there is a reason why he acted like a starving person back than? Isn't it just because of his greediness to iron?" I can hear Metal Greedy growl at me and I just grinned at him while Luce nodded and grinned at Metal Greedy too.

"What are you waiting for, Bunny Girl? Just spill it out already will you!"

"Not until you said that I was smarter than you." Luce said in a sing song voice. Lily look worriedly at Luce because he think that Luce was provoke Metal Greedy too much and if Metal Greedy finally lose his patience, Lily worry that Metal Greedy will do something bad to Luce. But his face became shock when he heard Metal Greedy chuckle. "You sneaky Bunny. I bet you already planned all of this. So you still remember about our conversation seven years ago at master office huh?"

"You bet I am. So until you said that I was smarter than you, I'm not gonna tell you anything and Laxus nii will still able to keep teasing you." Luce grinned when he see Metal Greedy face lit up.

"Fine. I prefer acknowledge that you smarter than me rather than keep been teased by that Sparky. You're smarter than me, Bunny Girl. So now can you tell me why I can't fruity control my body after I touch the iron?"

She nodded and grinned widely before she start to tell what she know after she used Gemini power and transform into Teijal to see why Metal Greedy acted like that. I shake my head inwardly and will never understand how can she care about those small matter. But maybe it's not a small matter to Metal Greedy. If I was him, I will always blame myself for what happen back than. Luce maybe know about this and decide to find the reason about Metal Greedy odd greedyness after have a contact with the iron. Good for him but bad for me. Now I can't teasing him and blackmailed him with that subject anymore.

After that I asked what she whispering to Virgo back than after Erza hunted Sting for eating her cake. She than start to tell me what she's whispering to Virgo and what happen after that. I just stare wide eyes at her before I start to laugh loudly. Even Metal Freak start to laugh after he heard what Luce said. That Siblond with Titania? That sure is hilarious. Luce than start to pout when me and Metal Freak didn't stop laughing.

"What's wrong with that? I think the two of them is look cute together. And if you not stop laughing, I will start to matchmake you with some girl from our guild, Laxus nii!" I quickly stop laughing when I heard what she said.

"I still didn't want to have a mate, Luce. You can forget about that idea for now. Beside, why it's only me who you want to matchmake it? What about Metal Freak?"

Metal Freak start to smile smugly at me before he almost choked on his own saliva at what Luce said, "I didn't need to matchmake Mihi nii because he's gonna make Levy-chan as his mate."

"Who said I gonna make that Shrimp into my mate, Bunny Girl?"

"You better acted quickly and man up before someone else snatched Levy-chan infront of your else, Mihi nii. What's wrong with Levy-chan became your mate anyway?" Luce frown and continue, "If you really didn't intent to make her into your mate, than I will matchmake Levy-chan with Jet than." Gajeel stare wide eyes at Luce while Luce just smirk at him and went out from my room.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The next morning, Lucy and the others prepare to go back to Fairy Tail after breakfast. Lucan and the three gods come out as promised. Of course as well as Loki.

"Why all of you need to tag along too? Can't all of you just summon yourself after we arrive at Fairy Tail?" Laxus look annoyed at the three gods and Loki.

"What's more concern me right now is not that, Laxus. Can you tell me who's the person between Rogue and Lucan is? Is he also your new spirit, Lucy?" Erza looked at Lucy in disguised with a curious looked. Erza didn't suspect that the person was Lucy because Lucy already summon Gemini and asked them to change into her while the real her is wearing disguised like when she's in Myth world.

Lucy just smirk at Erza when she see Erza looked at her curiously. While Gemini Lucy was imitated the real Lucy expression with her smirk. "Do you know who he is, Wendy?" Gemini Lucy asked while smile slightly at her. Wendy look at Gemini Lucy for a while before she try to sniffed the real Lucy scent. _This person scent was definitely not smell like Lucy-san spirits. So that means this person is not one of Lucy-san spirits. This person smell like orange and chocolate. But what make me curious is Lucy-san scent. Her usual scent was jasmine and strawberry but now she smelt like one of her spirit. And the more confusing part was the cloak. Lucy-san didn't wear team TBBS cloak instead the new boy was the one who's wear it. Does that mean the new boy was also a part of team TBBS? But why Lucy-san didn't introduce him to the other before?_ Wendy thought inwardly before she shake her head while looking at Gemini Lucy with a confused look. She contemplated for awhile before she decided to just asked to Lucy what's bothering her. "Lucy-san, why does your scent is like your spirits scent? And why you not wearing a matching cloak like the others?"

"That because she is a spirit, Wendy. And so I thought it's not necessary for her to wear a cloak." The real Lucy said which earn a shocked look from the others of course except team TBBS and Lucy spirits.

"Lucy?" Erza asked at the ugly looking boy which grinned at her. Erza than look at the others expression. Lucan with his shy attitude try to hide behind Lucy when he see that Erza was looking at him. Rogue with his stoic face as always. Sting and Laxus smirk while Gajeel just give his odd gihi sound at Erza stare.

"Why you disguised yourself like that, Luce?" Gray asked with a bewildered look.

"Because I'm gonna asked Natsu for a fight. I'm sure he's not gonna fight me seriously if I'm not wearing this disguised. So I will fight him with this appearances and I'm gonna make a bet with him. The one who's win will granted the winner three wishes."

"Three wishes? Can I have one of the wishes, Lucy?" Happy asked with a gleam on his eyes.

"No. I bet your just gonna asked for a fish. Such a waste to wish for a fish if you can asked more." All of them look at Lucy curiously and start to guess inwardly about what Lucy wish if she won from Natsu except for Laxus, Gajeel and Lily because she already told them about her planned yesterday. Happy was sulking because his wished to get a lot of fish vanished but than his face lit up instantly when Lucy said. "I will buy you a lot of fish if you keep quiet about my real indentity at least until my fight with Natsu finished."

After that they start to holding hands and Lucy teleported all of them infront of the guild. "You sure have a new handy magic, Luce. At first I feel reluctant to stay with you because it's quiet far from the guild. But if you have this teleportation magic, than I won't hesitant to move in right away." Gray said while smirking at Lucy which earn a glare from Laxus, Rogue, Perseus, and Orion.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy said while giggling at Gray puzzle face because he doesn't understand why he suddenly been glared at.

"Ack… When did this happen?" Gray start to search his clothes which thankfully is near him.

"Stop flashing your skinny body to my angel, will you. My angel innocence eyes didn't deserve to be tarnished by your skinny body. My body will more than enough if she want to see the real man sexy body." Orion said which earn a glare from Laxus, Rogue, and Gray.

"Orion, don't be so mean to Gray. And guys, we better come inside now." Lucy quickly said before anyone can start the unimportant argument about who's body more good and sexy. After that she asked all of team TBBS to put their cloak on to prevent the others on the guild to see their face.

Lucy than asked the others to go in first while she, Rogue, Sting and the exceeds will come in after them. So the position was: Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle (on Wendy arm), Gajeel, Lily (on Gajeel shoulder) and Laxus at the front. Sting, Rogue, Lucy, and Lucan at the middle with Happy at Lucy head, Lector and Frosch at Lucy shoulder each. And behind them was Lucy spirits. Orion, Gemini Lucy, Loki, Perseus, and Hercules.

When the door opened, the guilds was become silent and all of them stare at who's just come inside the guild. Wendy and Gray said at the same time, "We're home."

All of the others member quickly said back their greeting and welcome them happily. Natsu which is feel anxious before, quickly lit up when he smelt his team mate scent. Of course he already knew when they arrive and just stand still outside the guild. He also sure Lucy was with them because he can hear her voice when she scolded Orion after he mocked Gray about his stripping habit.

Mira and master already knew that Lucy and the others will come back today because Laxus already told them this early morning. So when they see Natsu body suddenly tensed and look intensedly at the guild door, they know that Lucy and the others already arrive. When the guild door opened, they feel confused to see so many new face come inside the guild.

Natsu immediately scan the person who just enter the guild. He see Erza, Wendy, Charle, and ice stripper. There's also 5 person who's wear a cloak. He can smelt that the two person infront who's wear a cloak was Laxus and Gajeel. His body was became tense when he smelt a familiar scent which make his blood boil with anger. Rogue Cheney and his partner, Sting Eucliffe. _Why do they came here?_ _Why did Erza and the others come at the same time as them? Not to mention their standing position. It's look like Erza, Laxus, and Gajeel was shielding that duo Sabertooth jerk._ Natsu thought inwardly before he try to sniffed the person in the middle who's smelt like orange and chocolate. _Why does Happy so close to that new person? Even that duo saberbastard exceeds look so clingy to that person._ But than his vision is switched when he see a blonde hair at the back of the line.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled and quickly ran to Lucy. _Why she's standing there? Doesn't she knew that it's dangerous to stand near that duo Sabertooth jerk?_ But before he can reach Lucy, Laxus and Gajeel is blocking his way.

"Move out Laxus. I want to talk with Lucy. And why you bring those duo Sabertooth bastard into our guild? Lucy need to stay far away from them because who's know what will they do to her."

"It was us who's in danger, okay. Who's know what will she do to me if I made a little mistake which annoyed her." Sting whisper to himself and still didn't know that Lucy have super hearing ability after been trained by Laxus and Gajeel.

"I will punish you if that's what you want, Sting nii." Gemini Lucy answer after been told by the real Lucy using telepathy.

Sting face became pale and look horrified to the real Lucy. The others just smirk at him while Natsu look horrified at what he heard. "Why you called him Sting nii, Lucy? Did you forget what he did when you've been tortured by Minerva? He's fuc*ing laugh at you!" All team TBBS cringed slightly when they heard Natsu cursing word.

"Damn. I really want to zap him right now after he said that word." Laxus glance at Gajeel which earn a nodded from him. "Maybe Bunny Girl will let you do that if Salamander keeps acting like a jerk." Natsu who's had a dragon slayer hearing was pissed at what he heard and glare at them. He eventually realized they wear a matching cloak and start to intensified his glare. "Why you wear a matching cloak like those two bastard? And who's those persons beside Lucy?"

"Can I also fight with that girly annoying man, My Angel? He's kinda pissed me off." Orion said and look annoyed at Natsu who's start glaring at him. Gemini Lucy just patted his arm and smile softly at him.

"Master, don't you need to introduce our new members to the others?" Gemini Lucy said which make all attention was on her and master.

Master than nodded and said, "All right. Listen brats! We have two new members to join our guild. I want all of you to treat them nicely. If I found out some of you treat them badly, I will not hesitated to punish you."

"Or… You will get punished by team TBBS." Laxus added while putting down his hood and make the others to also put down their hood. All of them look at Laxus and to the other who also wear a cloak. They all shocked at who they saw. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Now they understand who Natsu meant when he was saying the duo Sabertooth bastard and acted hostile toward Sting and Rogue. The guild became silent and no one dare to say anything. Some of them are glaring at Sting and Rogue while some was curious why Laxus defend them. Some are curious about team TBBS and some are curious about their matching hair color and cloak which is been voice out by the so called gossip queen of the guild, Mirajane. "Wow… All of you have a matching hair color and cloak. It is a symbol of team TBBS?"

"WHAT?!" Almost all of the people at the guild shout at the same time when they see Laxus nodded his head.

"Yeah it's cool right? I bet it was Luce idea because she is the only one with smart and creative brain in the team." Gray said which earn a glare from the member of team TBBS, of course except Lucy. Erza just nodded her agreement about what Gray said while Wendy look with a worried eyes at Gray because he basically mocked four dragonslayer by saying that they are stupid.

"KYAAA… Lucy Harem!" Mira suddenly shout and make the others switch their attention from the half naked Gray who's feel nervous and start to sweating heavily after been glare by four dragon slayers. And true like what Mira said. Gemini Lucy was been surrounded by the three gods. Orion was behind Lucy and wrap his hands to Lucy stomach and put his head on Lucy head. Perseus was on Gemini Lucy right side and Gemini Lucy hand is on Perseus waist while Hercules was on Gemini Lucy left side and holding hands with her.

Natsu growl loudly at what he saw and feel hurt on his chest but he doesn't know why. And he also confused why Lucy scent is smell funny. _Her scent is like her spirits scent. It's like she is a spirit herself._ _But if she's a spirits, than where the real Lucy is?_

The real Lucy sweat dropped at what she saw and asked Gemini Lucy to introduce the three god and Lucan to the guild.

"Okay guys. It's definitely not a harem even though it will be good if it's true." The real Lucy than glared slightly at Gemini because she can feel Rogue body became tense when he heard what Gemini said. Lucy than squeezed Rogue hand slightly and make Rogue body start to relax.

"Gihi. Never knew that deep down you are a playgirl, Bunny Girl."

Gemini Lucy just grinned at Lucy because Lucy was scolded them by telepathy. "I'm just kidding, okay. Why I want a harem when I already have a perfect mate for me? And so I will introduce you to my new spirits. Behind me, the man with a handsome looking but a pervert man is Orion."

"The pervert was not necessary you know. But I guess I won't mind if I was your pervert. I will only acted pervert toward you, My angel." Orion said which earn a glare by Natsu, Laxus and Perseus.

"See! Now you all know that I'm not lying when I said he's a pervert, right? So for all the girls, beware of him." Gemini Lucy said and the others start to laughed. "Now on my right side who's have a sexy black wavy hair is Percy and on my left side which looks so manly is Hercules." Elfman quickly yelled, "Hercules is a man with his manly look."

Hercules who's heard what Elfman said grinned at him and said that he also look manly. Not long after, the two of them start to talk about a man which is been ignored by the others.

"And for the last man who's looking shy and timid and earn a title as a pretty boy is Lucan." Gemini explain and smile at the red face Lucan.

"But why Lucan have a same matching hair color like team TBBS, Lu-chan? Is it his natural color or he also dye it? And didn't you forget to introduce the other man beside Lucan and Rogue?" Levy stare with a curious look at Lucan and the real Lucy.

"Lucan natural hair is blonde but he want to dye it to match with me. And… she was a girl. Not a boy, Levy-chan. She will introduce herself later." Gemini said which make the others look wide eyes and stare at the real Lucy intently. Levy than immediately apologized while Sting laughed at the real Lucy. "I'm right when I told you that you look like an ugly looking boy, Lilu." And Sting look at Lucy flat chest and sneered.

"Okay brats. I guess it's time for a party to welcome our new member into our guild." Master quickly said when he saw Laxus, Rogue, Orion, Perseus, and the girl which look like a boy start to emitted a dark aura and glaring at Sting.

"I object. I didn't agree for them to join Fairy Tail after what they did to Lucy." Natsu shout and few of guild member said their agreement with Natsu.

_'Loki, I will speak to you by telepathy and I want you to voice it out what I said to you, okay?' _Lucy said with telepathy to Loki and he nodded a little with a smirk.

"Than how about this. You fight with her. And if you lose, you will accepted Rogue and Sting into our guild and grant her three wish." Loki said while pointing at the real Lucy.

"Why should I grant her three wishes? What if she order me to do a bad thing? And what if I'm the one who's win?" Natsu said before he thought inwardly, _I can feel that this Lilu girl is strong. I feel excited to fight with her. I wonder what her magic is?And what should I asked if I won against her? Hmmm… Maybe I can asked her to buy me a lot of food?_

"You can refuse her wishes if she asked you to do a bad thing. Well, if you refuse to fight because you afraid to lose, than you must accept Rogue and Sting to join Fairy Tail." Loki said with a smirk at Natsu.

"Like hell I'm gonna lose to that small and fragile girl who's look like a boy! Fine. Let's fight than, Lilu! But if you lose, than those two cannot join Fairy Tail." Natsu shout while pointing his finger at Sting and Rogue.

"Hey! You can't called her Lilu, Natsu-san." Sting quickly said when he heard what Natsu called Lucy with. He doesn't care what Natsu said about he and Rogue cannot join Fairy Tail if Lucy lost because he's pretty sure Lucy can beat Natsu easily. Especially after he heard Gajeel said that even Laxus can't beat her.

"Why not? Isn't her name is Lilu? So why I can't called her with her name? And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Natsu look with a confused look before he start to glare at Sting.

"Because it's not her real name, Natsu. It was a nickname Sting gave to her. And before you fight, she want me to asked you what kind of fight you wanna do? With magic or non magic fight? But Prin… err I meant, the girl said that she want to fight you without magic. And after you lose and still not satisfied with the outcome, than you can fight her again with magic. How about that?" Loki nervously said after been scolded by Lucy because he almost called Lucy with Princess which will mostly reveal her real identity to the guild because Loki usually called Lucy with Princess.

Thankfully Natsu doesn't realized Loki almost slipped out word and just process Loki other words which said that he definitely will lose if he fight without magic. "Fine. We will fight without magic. Don't cry if you lose. And I don't need a rematch because I won't lose."

After that they all go to the back of the guild. Master didn't want any damaged to the guild and immediately asked them to fight outside. Cana than start to make a bet on who's gonna win. Almost all of them was betting on Natsu except team TBBS, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Lily, Levy, Gemini Lucy, Loki, Cana, Master, and Mira. Happy which still didn't know about Lucy training, bet on Natsu which earned a snicker from other exceeds except Charle which only shake her head at Happy.

Natsu readied himself to attack while Lucy just stand quietly. No one attack first and just wait for the other to strike first but eventually Natsu grow impatient and decide to attack first. Lucy just keep dodging and wait for the opportunity to strike back. She doesn't really want to waste unnecessary move like what Athena teach her.

"I bet Luce gonna used her famous KPP move." Laxus said slowly which earn a nodded from Gajeel and a curious look from the others.

"What is KPP move, Princuss nii?" Sting asked but his eyes still glue to the match infront of him. Laxus just glared at Sting and refuse to answer him.

When Natsu try to punch Lucy using his right hand, Lucy quickly grab his hand with her left hand and she flashing slightly her right hand to Natsu. Natsu stunned for a while because he thought he see a pink Fairy Tail symbol there. The only one who have pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand only Lucy. When Natsu still in his thought wondering about what he just saw, Lucy used this opportunity and quickly kick Natsu groin which make his body bent down a little. All the boys who watch what Lucy do slightly cringed they face and look with a pity look at Natsu.

Before Natsu can put his hands on his groin, Lucy quickly punch his stomatch. She always want to do that everytime she remember Erza success to knocked Natsu out just from one punch on his stomatch. Lucy know if she punch Natsu stomatch hard like what Erza did, she can immediately make Natsu black out. But she really want to used her KPP move. So Lucy didn't punch Natsu stomach too hard to make him black out. After that Lucy swing her right arm up with her fingers slightly bent, exposing the heel of her palm. The heel of her hand is located just above the wrist and Lucy aimed at Natsu chin. She than strike with the palm heel of her hand. By striking just below the chin, it will snapping Natsu head back and pinched the nerves at the top of the spinal column, which will effectively knocking him out.

"That was KPP move. Kick, Punch, and Palm. Gihi. That's the reason why I suggest you to receive a punishment from Bunny Girl rather than Sparky, Whinkingblond. I thought maybe I can asked Bunny Girl to used her KPP move to you as a punishment if you unconciously cursing. Too bad Sparky was the only one who will punish you." Gajeel than start to grinned widely when he see Sting glare at him.

Three minutes. Just three minutes and Natsu knocked out instantly. All the audience who had watched the match have their jaw dropped open and stare with a shock looked at Lucy. Of course except Lucy spirits, Laxus, and Gajeel. _So that's what KPP move is. I definitely didn't want to receive a KPP move from Lucy._ Almost all of the guild member think like that inwardly.

"Wohoo…! Thankfully my card never disappoint me. I'm rich. Now I can drink more booze. Mira...! I will pay my debt so give me more booze." Macao and Wacaba look with a grudging look at Cana. "What? It's your own fault to not believe at my card even after I'm generous enough to tell you before you place your bet." Cana said while grinned at the two who's start to look defeated and just sighed loudly.

_Now I can go buy a new armor and some new seduction clothes. Maybe I will also buy some revealing underwear like what Lucy wear_. Erza thought inwardly and she start to blushing slightly remembering all of Lucy underwear which she used to check everytime she come to her apartment.

"Thanks to you, now I can buy new cute clothes for me and Charle, Lucy-san. And maybe some medical book too." Wendy said and smile at the real Lucy which make all the heads swift quickly to look at the real Lucy. Lucy than grinned at all of them and walk to Gemini. After been hugged and kissed on the cheek, Gemini go back to the spirit world.

"EEHHH…?!" All of them stare at Gemini Lucy which is just poofed away. Lucy than tell all of them that she disguised herself so Natsu will fight her seriously and to prove to him that she can defend herself even without her keys. All of them than nodded their head but some start to asked about team TBBS and why all of them have a matching appearances. Lucy ushered them to go inside the guild first so they can talk more comfortable. She than start to grab one of Natsu leg and dragged him into the guild.

Gray nudged Loki and asked, "Did Lucy also do that to you before you go back to the spirit world?"

"Do what?" Loki asked with a confused look at Gray.

"The hug and kiss thing." Some of the man at the guild start to eavesdropped at Loki and Gray conversation because they also curious.

"Why else do you think those four keep coming out even without been summoned? Those pervert spirits." Loki glare at the three gods and Lucan.

"Speak for yourself, Loki! You are not better than them." Lucy suddenly said which earn a snicker from the others and Loki quickly retord back. "But it's usually just me who have this privilege to summon myself here. Now those three try to take my spot as your knight in shinning armor. It gets worse when this spoiled prince decide to keep summon himself too." Loki than push Lucan aside and start holding Lucy hand. "Give Lucy a break will you. Who give you a permission to stay at Lucy side all the time? How egoist you can be?"

Lucan look shock at what Loki said before he start to apologized to Loki with a guilty look. Lucy sigh slightly and pinch Loki cheek while said, "Bad kitty. Stop bullying Lucan will you. It's me who's give him a permission to stay at my side as long as he want. "

"Aww…~ Lucy. You've been play favoritism here. Why only Lucan can stay by your side?"

"Lucy! It's not manly to play favoritism. You should acted fair to all of your spirit. If you want to acted favoritism, I suggest you to choose Hercules because he was so manly." Elfman said which earn a nodded from Hercules. "Thanks, man. You sure are a real man to support me like that." And than the two of them start to talk about man again which is Lucy decided to ignored. At this time Natsu start to wake up. He than look at his surrounding and see that he's already at the guild. Loki start to acted like a spoiled child to Lucy and thankfully Natsu divert Loki attention by asking Lucy where about.

"I'm here, Natsu. Now that you lose, you will grant me three wishes." Lucy said and make all the people at the guild start to look at her again. Natsu stare wide eyes at her when he heard Lucy voice.

"I disguised myself so I can fight with you seriously. I know you will held back if I challenge you to fight using my original look because you thought that I still the weak me back than."

"You are not weak, Luce."

"So now my name was back into Luce again? I thought your gonna stop calling me with that name? And do you think I already forget what you said when you refuse to let me go with you and Lisanna to a mission, Natsu? You basically called me weak. But I guess you can't said that now especially after I beat you without using my magic, right?" Gray glare at Natsu and start to yell at him for dare to said that Lucy was weak while Natsu just keep quiet and look guilty at Lucy.

"It's not what I meant when I said that, Luce. I just don't want you to get hurt. And can you tell me why that jerk is at your side all the time?" Natsu look with an angry expression at Rogue while Rogue decide to ignored Natsu glare and just looking at Lucy with a worried look.

Lucy than start to tell what happen after Natsu leave the guild. Of course she's not telling in detail and she left out the part when she's go to train at Myth world. She just tell about how Sting and Rogue became a member of team TBBS after Lucy and the others found them badly injured at the forest. All the time Natsu just listen quietly and with an unreadable look. And when Lucy said that she already quit from team Natsu with master approval, Natsu suddenly stand up and run away from the guild. Lucy sigh slightly and look at Rogue, Sting, Laxus, and Gajeel. "I'm gonna need alone time for awhile to talk with him." And after they all nodded their head, Lucy quickly rushed over to find Natsu.

After Lucy gone, Rogue still keep glancing at the guild door with a worried and anxious look on his face.

"Gihi. It won't be that fast, Raios. Salamander brain is special and it will need a lot of time for Bunny Girl to get through his stubborn and idiot brain. Guess what's people said it's true than. You never knew what you have until you lost them. And I need to acted fast before I lost my mate." Gajeel said the last part in hushed voice while glancing at Levy which is been surrounded by her duo fans/stalker as always.

"Oii, Shrimp. There's something I need to tell you. Come with me." And with that Levy been lifted bridal style with all the guild mouth hanged open widely at what Gajeel do. Levy was to stunned to give any reaction and just blushing madly while Jet and Droy try to snatched Levy away from Gajeel arm before been blocked by Laxus. The duo quickly get away after been glared by Laxus.

"Gihi. Thanks, Sparky."

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**ChocoLoverz**

**R3iga1004**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**Follow:**

**Insidious Person**

**waterdragonslayer21**

And** Favourite **my story:

**Jayne-san**

**waterdragonslayer21**

**AN: Hello guys. What do you think about this story so far? Please give me your opinion. And since today is my birthday, so...happy birthday to me. Yay...^_^ **

**Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favourite my story guys. Love you all...**


	30. Chapter 30

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 30

**With Lucy and Natsu**

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy try to track down Natsu scent which eventually lead her to the south park._ I remember this place. This was the place where Natsu asked me to meet with him and I thought that Natsu was gonna confessed to me after Mira convinced me that Natsu have a romantic feeling to me. But the reality was not as sweet as my imagination. Natsu only need me to called Virgo to help him dig a supposedly treasure. _Lucy thought inwardly and sigh slightly.

"Natsu…" Lucy saw Natsu sitting at the three and walk to him slowly. She than sit at his side and can feel his body tense. They stay quiet for awhile and Lucy feel sad when she see Natsu face look so heart broken and hurt.

"Why Luce? How can you forgive them after what they did to you?"

"I should asked you the same question, Natsu. Why you can't forgive them?"

"How can I forgive them after what they did to you, Luce?" Natsu shout and glare slightly at Lucy.

"They don't do anything to me, Natsu. Sting just been misguided because he join the wrong guild which didn't cherished other people and need to acted cruel so he can be survived in that guild. Beside, he's just laughing at me. He didn't hurt me like what Minerva do to me. He even already apologized to me after that. And Rogue, he didn't laughed at me when Minerva tortured me."

"But he try to killed you and success to killed the future you."

"Correction, Natsu. It's not Rogue who do that. It was future Rogue. And we can prevent that to happen if we helped him to protect Frosch." Natsu just keep quiet and still refuse to look at Lucy.

"You know that Mi...I meant Gajeel and Laxus do something much worse than Sting and Rogue, right? When Gajeel still at Phantom Lord, he beat me brutally and almost killed me before you as always save me. And Laxus, he refuse to help me when my father hired Gajeel exguild to kidnapped me and he asked Evergreen to turn me into a stone on Fantasia incident. But you still forgive them, Natsu. Beside, look at them right now. Gajeel helping us to fight Grimoire Heart guild to the extend he injured himself badly. Laxus also come and help fight Hades and he fight his own father at GMG. He even avenge for me and Gray. We'll never knew what good deed they'll do in the future if you're not give them a second change, Natsu. They can became a whole new person which love their nakama more than anyone else too." Lucy put her hand at Natsu face and force him to look at her.

"Give them another change so they can prove to you that deep down they are not a bad people, Natsu."

"What if it's just their tricked? What if the Sabertooth master or Minerva asked them to gain our trust by join our guild to collect some information which can put our guild in danger?"

Lucy than told Gemini by telepathy to come out and change into Sting. Natsu just stare at Lucy with a puzzle look because Gemini can come out like Loki usually did. Lucy just smirk at him and asked Gemini Sting about what Natsu suspected. Lucy asked Gemini Sting about his feeling toward Sabertooth and wether he really been kicked out or it just to tricked them. Gemini Sting start to throw a tanthrum and said that he's not been kicked out. It was his own decision to quit the guild because he's been touched by Fairy Tail action. Especially from what Natsu said about nakama, or when Natsu confront Jiemma when Yukino been kicked out, and when Fairy Tail team still stood up all high and mighty even when they body injured badly on the last day of GMG.

Natsu looked stunned at what he heard. He even blushed slightly when Gemini Sting said that he look up to Natsu and see him as his idol. He always day dreaming that someday he can join the same guild as Natsu, be able to talk with him, spar with him, and go to a mission with him.

"You lying!" Natsu shout and looking at Gemini Sting with a doubtful look.

"Gemini didn't lie. I never use Gemini ability like this before because I don't want to get into other people privacy. I just used it when I want to gather an information about our enemy when I'm on mission. Well, maybe sometimes I will called Gemini to blackmail Laxus or Mihi… I meant Gajeel. But I never asked Gemini to change into them so that I can know what they think and feel inside. And I want you to promises that you would never tell anyone about what you heard about Sting feeling unleast he told you by himself." Lucy look sternly at Natsu while he look mischievously at Lucy. "What? But I can use this to teasing him if he acted cocky at the guild."

"Have you ever thought what if the situation was been reversed? If he knew about your feeling and tell it to the guild. What will you feel if he do that?"

"He will regret ever born in Earthland because I'm gonna beat him everytime I saw him." Natsu seethed with an angry look.

"I'm not asked what will you do, Natsu. I asked about your feeling. What you feel when someone told to the others about your feeling which you didn't want the others to know? I don't know about you, Natsu. But if it was me, I will feel humiliated, angry, embaressed, sad, and betrayed." Lucy look at Natsu and see his face change from anger to guilty. "What if I asked Gemini to change into you and asked them to tell me about your embaressing memory and after that tell to the others at the guild?"

Natsu eyes widen and said, "You wouldn't do that."

"Yes. I wouldn't do that. But if you slip out and tell other people about what you heard about Sting, I will do that." Natsu looked with a betrayed and hurt expression at Lucy. "Why you suddenly change, Luce?"

"I'm change? I'M CHANGE? It's you who was change, Natsu! What I'm doing it's just to protect my family. If you try to humiliated Sting infront of the guild, than I will do exactly the same to you so that you can understand how it feel to be humiliated." Lucy voice start to raised and she glared with an angry look at Natsu.

"So now he's your family and I'm not?" Lucy anger start to dissipated when she see a sad and hurt look on Natsu eyes.

"BAKA! You are still and will always be my family, Natsu. If Sting dare to humiliated or hurt you, I will be the first one to beat him or punish him. But I'm sure Sting would never do that. Why would he do that to his idol?" Lucy can see from the corner of her eyes that Gemini Sting nodded his head.

"Really?" Natsu look at Lucy with his childish look which is so adorable in Lucy opinion.

"Really." Lucy grinned at him and happy to be able to see his childish side again

"Really?"

"Really. And stop asking that 'really' question again because you still owed me three wishes." Lucy smirked mischieviously at Natsu which make him shut up instantly.

"Err… You know I can't make your butt smaller or to lossen your weight right?"

Lucy glare at him and zap him with her lightning which make him yelp and stare wide eyes at her. "Luce… Since when you have lightning magic?"

"That's a classified information, Natsu." Lucy answer with a smug looked.

"Class fried? What's that? It's that a new name of some food? Those it delicious?" Lucy facepalmed inwardly at what Natsu said.

"No Natsu. Forget about that. And don't try to change the subject." Lucy glared at Natsu halfheartedly and he grinned at Lucy, "I'm not try to change the subject, Luce. My stomatch just suddenly feel hunger after you said that fried thing." Lucy scoff at him and suddenly realized that he must still hurt after she punched quiet hard at his stomach earlier. _I wonder if his groin still feel hurt or not too. _Lucy thought inwardly and decide to summon phoenix key into her hand and called him out. Natsu just looked puzzled at her but Lucy decide that she will do the explaining thing later and asked Phoenix to check on Natsu body and heal every wound he find on Natsu's. Natsu eyes suddenly lit when he see Phoenix fur change into a fire. _The fire look really delicious. I wonder if maybe Luce won't mind if I try to taste it a little? _Natsu thought inwardly while his eyes glued at Phoenix. Lucy look amusedly at Natsu and know what exactly on his mind right now. "Phoenix, will it hurt you if you give some of your fire to Natsu? He's a fire dragon slayer and I bet he feel curious about how your fire taste like."

Natsu look wide eyes at Lucy and ask, "How did you know what I'm thinking, Luce?"

Lucy just smirk at him and look at Phoenix with a questioning eyes. Phoenix nodded before he give a little of his fire to Natsu. Natsu quickly open his mouth and devour it. "Yumm… It's so delicious. Thanks, Luce. And thanks to you too, Phoenix." Phoenix just nodded his head before he start to check on Natsu to see where Natsu need to be healed.

Suddenly, Lucy heard someone talk to her with telepathy.

_'Luce?'_

_'Lucan? What is it?'_

_'I thought that I need to tell you first that I'm gonna back to the spirit world now.'_

_'Ahh...! I'm sorry it take me this long, Lucan. You don't mad at me to leave you at the guild, right?' _Lucy feel guilty because she forget about Lucan shy personality and know that she shouldn't left him behind at the guild for this long.

_'No. I'm not mad at you, Luce. It's just kinda uncomfortable because this girl in bikini top keep forcing me to drink and the long white hair lady keep asking me about what my ideal girl is.' _

_'Ahh. That must be Cana and Mira. Cana like to challenge people in drinking competition,while Mira like to matchmake everyone who's still single. You can go back if you want, Lucan. But after you go back, can you came back here to my side for awhile? I feel weird if I'm not said my proper goodbye to my spirits friend.'_

_'Sure, Luce.'_

"I'm finish healing him, Lucy." Phoenix said and stand at Lucy side while looking at Natsu amusedly. But before Lucy can said her thanks to Phoenix, Lucan poofed out at her side.

Lucy than smile at Lucan for awhile before she hugged Phoenix and said her thanks to him while kissed his cheeks. After Phoenix go back to the spirit world, she than hugged Lucan and said, "Thanks for coming here, Lucan. Good night." And she kissed his cheek. Natsu look shocked and still look at the spot where Lucan were even after Lucan already go back to the spirit world.

"Why you do that, Luce?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hugging and kissing your spirits like that. I never see you do that before."

"It just my gesture to express my gratitude for them, Natsu. And it was Aphrodite who advice me to do that. She's one of my mentor. Aphrodite said that I should acted more warmly to my spirits instead just waved and dismissed them after they give their precious time to come out and help me."

"One of your mentor? How many mentor do you have? Is that why you became so strong in just a few weeks, Luce? Since when you have Phoenix key? And Lucan didn't do anything so I thought he didn't deserve to be hugged and kissed, Luce. But anyway, what spirit is he? What he's power? I thought only Loki and Virgo can come out on their own. Since when Gemini…" Lucy quickly stop him before he can asked anymore question.

"Slow down Natsu. I can't answer if you keep throwing me with your question like that." I than start to answer his question. And when he's start to asked about how come I can learn from many mentor in just a few weeks, I started to tell him about the Myth world but of course after I make him promises to not tell this to anyone else. And as I predicted he start to acted like Gray which demand me to bring him to the Myth world so he can trained there too. Sadly I can't and I tell the reason why.

"Now, since you asked me with so many questions, I thought it's only fair if I can asked you a question too. What make you start to change after the GMG, Natsu? Why you suddenly start to distance away from me?"

_I…I'm not ready to tell her yet. I will tell her someday. But not now. I will tell her when I'm already a lot stronger than now. I know if I tell her the reason why I start to change, she will told me that I already stronger and said that I'm stupid to think like that. _Natsu thought inwardly and he start to standing and prepare to run away from Lucy.

Lucy already know what Natsu gonna do. She quickly asked Libra to lent her power. There's a slightly bright light arround Lucy and it make Natsu to halt and quickly look at Lucy. Natsu feel a little shock when he see Lucy change appearance. Lucy now wear a clothes like what usually Libra wear and her skin change into a dark color. After that she quickly used gravity magic on Natsu and make him fall to the ground and cannot stand up.

"Wah…? What are you doing, Luce? And why you suddenly change your appearance?"

"My golden keys already fusing into my body, Natsu. That's why now I can lent her power without need to summon her out. And I used Libra gravity magic on you because I know you intent to run away from me, right? I will give you two option, Natsu. One, after I release my gravity magic, you can run away from here like a coward. But…I won't talk with you anymore. We also not a best friend anymore. We just a member from the same guild. And option number two, I want you to tell me about your problem right now and why you suddenly change after GMG."

"Can't we just do that on another day, Luce?" Natsu asked while he advert his eyes and didn't dare to look at Lucy.

"NO! If you want to talk it on another day, than it's meant you choose option number one. And that's meant you give up on our friendship, Natsu. Maybe you already didn't want me as your best friend anymore since I was just a replacement?" Lucy asked with a sad look at Natsu.

"Who said that? You definitely not a replacement."

"Are you sure that I'm not just replacement for Lisanna?" Lucy whisper quietly and she knew that Natsu still can hear her clearly.

"No! Lisanna is Lisanna. You is you. You are not Lisanna replacement, Luce."

"Than tell me why you start to distance away from me!" Natsu just keep quiet but Lucy knew with one little push, she will success to make Natsu talk with her.

"Maybe it just a few months for you, Natsu. But it's different for me. I feel that you avoiding me for seven years, Natsu! I don't want to wait any longer. I want to fix our relationship right now and if you still want to became my best friend, than you gonna tell me what's make you avoiding me!"

Lucy than start to release her gravity magic and change into her normal appearance. She wait for awhile and see wether Natsu will run away or not. And thankfully it's like what Lucy expected. Natsu didn't try to run away and start to walk toward Lucy and sit at her side. Lucy than squeeze Natsu arm and asked him what make his change after GMG. Natsu feel a reluctant for awhile before he nodded his head and start to tell Lucy why he distance himself from her. After Natsu finish tell Lucy everything, Lucy just nodded while smile softly at him. She than invite Natsu to walked back to the guild while telling him about her three wishes since the sky already start to darken and she's sure that her boyfriend must be worried sick right now.

"That's it? Your not gonna said something? You won't said that I already stronger and think that I'm stupid?" Natsu refuse to standing and still sit at the ground.

Lucy look amusedly at Natsu and said, "What? You want me to called you stupid? Fine. I will said it if you desperately want to hear it. You indeed are the most stupid person in the whole Earthland, Natsu Dragneel."

"Hei! That was mean, Luce."

"It's you who told me to said it. Beside now I think about it, you indeed are stupid. Who said that you are weak, Natsu? If you are weak, than you won't be able to defeat the future Rogue. And if you don't defeat him, I… No. It's not just me. But the whole people in Earthland might be die. You save me again by defeating the future Rogue, Natsu. You know that your fire magic are special right, Natsu?"

"Yeah I know. It's because I'm a fire dragon slayer. It's special because it's a lost magic. I know that, Luce."

"It's not because you're a fire dragon slayer, Natsu. What makes your magic special is because your fire magic type was known as flame of emotion. You get much stronger when you used it to protect someone else or when the enemy was able to harm your friend. You can defeat the future Rogue because you see it with your own eyes when he killed the future me."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and there's a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah…I guess your right, Luce. Flame of emotion, huh?" After that he start to grinned at Lucy.

"Now, that's already settle. Let's start to walk to the guild while I tell you about my three wishes. And stop change the topic before I lose my patience and zap you with my lightning." Lucy said while glare slightly at Natsu while Natsu can just nod his head and smile nervously at his best friend.

"One. I want you to accept my withdraw from team Natsu. And I want team Natsu still exist. Just because I'm not in team Natsu anymore, didn't mean that team Natsu need to be disbanded, right? Maybe you can add a new member to team Natsu? Like Lisanna or Romeo?" Natsu composure suddenly change and he start to walk slower while bent down his head. "Did you still not believe when I told you that you are not Lisanna replacement, Luce? I know I give that kind of impression when I refuse to let you tag along to a mission while I let Lisanna go with me. I already told you the reason why I do that, right? But I think I still need to apologized to you. I'm sorry, Luce." Natsu asked in a hushed voice.

"It's okay, Natsu. I forgave you. Beside, now when I think about it, I should feel grateful at what you said to me back than, Natsu. If it's not because of what you said, I won't be able to became like this. More stronger. But of course what makes me more grateful is not just that. I'm happy that I have a brothers now." Lucy look at Natsu from the corner of her eyes first before she continue. "A brothers with a different role in my life. Laxus is like a father than a brother to me. He's so overprotective but he also the one who's the closest to me. Mihi err I mean Gajeel. He was like a playfull brother who's keep teasing me. He's not overprotective like Laxus but he definitely also won't let any man near me except my spirits. Sting… He more like a little brother than a big brother because of his constant whinning and sulking attitude. And Rogue, I guess I need to tell you that I am his mate now." Lucy can see Natsu tensed and look angry at her.

"Why him, Luce? Don't you know that it's dangerous to near him? He can killed you when you put your guard down. And what about me? I thought that you like me?"

"Rogue not a demon nor an evil person, Natsu. The shadow which was part of his magic is using the opportunity when he's in his most vunerable state after losing Frosch and take over his body. And I do like you, Natsu. Even though Loki always claim that he was my my knight in shinning armor, the truth is.. .I always see you as my knight. Not Loki. But of course I hope you don't tell this to Loki or he will start to bugging me to prove that he's the one who deserve to be my knight. But back to the topic. I always see you as a hero who'll always rescue and help me. You cannot imagine how grateful I am toward you. I feel so lucky ever know and meet you, Natsu. That's why I will never hate and angry at you despite what you said to me back than. The funny thing is, I used to thought that someday we will live together as a couple. You still remember when you asked me to meet with you at the south park?" I look at Natsu first and see he nodded his head before I continue. "Back than, Mira said that you gonna confess to me and I feel so happy and nervous. I even try extra hard to look beautiful than usual to impress you. That's why when you said that you need me to summon Virgo and help you dig out a treasure, I slap you. I know it's not your fault. It was my fault for believe at Mira's and let my hope up. So, now I want to apologized for slap you, Natsu." Lucy look sheepishly at him while he look wide eyes at her.

"I-I…" Natsu look shocked at Lucy confession.

_So that's why back than she suddenly slap me. And here I thought, it was because she's a weird girl who will suddenly slap people without any reason. _Natsu thought inwardly and there's a guilty look on his face.

"You don't need to feel guilty, Natsu. I already move on and found someone else who I love and love me back." Lucy said and start to think about Rogue so she didn't see a pained and hurt look on Natsu face. And when she look at Natsu, he quickly put his fake grinned at Lucy.

"Now let's proceed to my second wish. I want you. Natsu Dragneel or a Salamander from Fairy Tail and a founder of team Natsu to always stay at Lucy Heartfilia or a cute celestial mage from Fairy Tail side as her best friend forever. You cannot ignored me, avoiding me, or even worse… Suddenly vanished from the guild. I want you to live your life like your usual self."

"My usual self?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"Yes. Your usual self before you decide that it was okay to start avoiding me. Your usual self which were crazy, annoying, childish, stubborn, carefree, and the most important thing is care for your nakama."

Natsu look sad and guilty for awhile but he quickly change his expression and smile at Lucy. "That was a lot for one wish, Luce. But I agree with you and will do as you wished. Now what about the third wish?"

"Hmm… I originally want to asked you to treated Sting and Rogue nicely like what you do to the other guild member. But Loki already put that outside the wishes. Since you lose from me, you automatically will treat them nicely as a promises Natsu. So for my third wishes… I will just postponed it and will tell you when I know what I want." I grinned at him and he grumble at what I said. "Not fair. That sneaky Loki. Just wait till I see him."

"But seriously, Natsu. You should consider about what I said." He stop at the track and raised his eyebrow at me. "About adding a new member, Natsu." I can see Natsu mood start to drop again. So I quickly said, "Especially Romeo. You know that he's kinda see you as his role model and his brother right? And maybe it can make him getting closer to his crush?" Lucy start to smirk and begin to planning what she can do to matchmake Romeo and Wendy. They will look cute together.

"You look creepy like that, Luce." Natsu said with a wary look at Lucy.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kick you right now, Natsu." Lucy spoke slowly with a dark aura around her while Natsu start to shriek and try to run away.

"Come back here, Natsu Dragneel!"

"No way. I'm not an idiot which will stay still for his doom."

Lucy than start to zap a lightning at him but of course purposely missing it. He start to yelp and run faster to the guild. Lucy than remember something. Didn't Natsu can eat Laxus lightning magic when he fight with Hades? But what make her confuse is, why he can still be hurt by Laxus lightning? _Hmmm…Maybe I can trained him to make him can eat lightning like how Laxus nii can eat fire_?

Lucy than smile mischieviously and shout, "Natsu… If you stay still and receive my kick, maybe I can teach you how to eat a lightning?" And just like what Lucy predicted, Natsu stop instantly and look wide eyes at her with an excited look. He than ran back to Lucy side and grab her shoulder with his hand tightly. "You can do that, Luce? You can teach me how to swallow a lightning?"

"How do you think Laxus nii can suddenly eat fire and Mihi nii can transform into a shadow?"

Natsu look wide eyes at her but with a slight curious face he asked, "Why you keep calling that Metal freak with Mihi, Luce? What Mihi meant anyway? And what the heck? Laxus can eat fire and metal freak can change into a shadow?"

Lucy just nodded her head and grinned widely at him. And before Natsu can asked her again about what _Mihi _meant is, Gajeel suddenly come out from the guild with Levy at his side. "That was a classified information, Salamander. And don't you dare to called me with that name because only Bunny Girl can called me that. And look Bunny Girl. I get us a new member for team TBBS."

Lucy squealed loudly and jump excitedly at the news and hugging Levy tightly while congratulate her. Lucy than whisper at her ear and demand for a detail later about what Gajeel said to her when he confessed. Levy just nodded with a blushed still adorned her face. After that Lucy release her and look at Levy with an evil look which make Levy gulped nervously.

"I'm not join team TBBS, Lu-chan. I'm only agree to became Gajeel mate. I cannot suddenly leave team Shadow Gear. I can't do that to Jet and Droy. They are still my friend."

"Good job, Mihi nii. But I guess what you said is true, Levy-chan. You are the leader on team shadow gear. Without you, they mostly won't be able to do anything. Beside, I don't want you to leaving your friend just because you agree to became Mihi nii mate. That will just make other people think that Mihi nii is a bad guy who's give a bad influence because you leave your old team right after you became his mate and I don't want that to happen."

"I don't care about what other people said about me, Bunny Girl. As long as my family didn't think and see me like that."

"But I care. And I won't hesitated to beat anyone who talk bad about my brothers. Maybe some time we can do a mission together, Levy-chan? Your team and my team. Or maybe Mihi nii can sometimes go to a mission with you while Jet and Droy go to a mission with team TBBS. That way, you can go to a date with Mihi nii after you finish your mission without afraid been interrupted by your duo fans stalker." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and grinned when she see Levy blushing face.

"Levy–chan, did Mihi nii already told you that I bought back my mansion and now all team TBBS was living there?" Levy just shook her head and start to congratulate Lucy.

"Than do you mind to stay there with me and my brothers, Levy-chan? If you stay there, you can have more spacious room to put all of your books. Or maybe you can put it at the library in the mansion. Beside, that way you can spent a more time with your mate if you stay there." Lucy whisper the last part near Levy ear so the others can't hear what she said. Lucy than winked at Levy while Levy face start to blushing again. But when she thought about more spacious room to put all her books, she start to lit up and grinned widely at Lucy.

"Of course I don't mind, Lu-chan. Now I won't hesitated to buy all the books I want, since I will have a more spacious room."

"And…If the library on the mansion cannot accommodate all of your book anymore, we can just install a new building near the mansion to put all of your books there, Levy-chan."

"Really? You will do that for me, Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a teary eyes.

"Don't you think that it was too exaggerated to install a new building just for a books, Luce?" Natsu suddenly asked which make Levy feel bad.

"You don't need to do that for me, Lu-chan. I will still stay with you even if you didn't install a new building to put all of my books."

"It's not too much, Natsu. And Levy-chan, are you already forget what makes us became a best friend in the first place? It's because of a books. We have a same hobby, Levy-chan. We both like to read a books. Of course you like a books more than me. But that didn't change the fact that I also really like to read a books too. So, my plan to install a new building was not all because of you, Levy-chan." Lucy grinned at Levy before she look at Gajeel and said, "Now, Mihi nii. Can you help Levy-chan to pack some of her stuff? After that, bring it to the guild. I will teleported it later to our mansion."

"Why just some of my stuff, Lu-chan? Why not pack all of my stuff?"

"It's because my mansion is on another city, Levy-chan. I can just teleported you to my…I meant OUR mansion if I'm not on a mission. But it will be a little troublesome for you to ride a train just to go home to our mansion while Fairy Hills is much more closer to the guild. I just don't want you to tired yourself because the way to our mansion is more far than to Fairy Hills dormitory." Lucy look with a slight guilty look at Levy.

Levy just grinned at her and said, "I don't mind that, Lu-chan. If I'm too tired when I came back from a mission, than I will just sleep at the guild and go back to our mansion the next day."

Lucy grinned back at her and said, "Really? Well, if you said so, Levy-chan. Now, I think you need to help Levy-chan to pack ALL of her stuff than, Mihi nii."

"Come on, Gajeel. What are you waiting for?" Levy said while she grab Gajeel arm while Gajeel just glare at Lucy and said, "I'm not a pack mule, Bunny..." But before he can finish what he want to said, Levy start to drag him away with an excited grinned plastered on her face.

Lucy glance at Natsu and nudge his side. "Come on, Natsu. I'm sure the others already worried sick about you. I promises that I will help trained you okay. That way, we will be able to protect and fighting by each other side like always." Lucy said and squeezed his arm slightly which make him start to grinned.

"Yeah. Let's start training, Luce. I'm all fire up now."

"NOT TODAY BAKA! Tomorrow."

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**ChocoLoverz**

**R3iga1004**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**dutchangel1979 **

**Follow:**

**lucyheartfilia71**

**jessie. tennison**

And** Favourite **my story:

**lucyheartfilia71**

**jessie. tennison**

**And for the others, please Review, Follow, and Favourite ****my story.**


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 31

**LUCY POV**

"Ready, Natsu?" Natsu just nodded his head and grinned widely at me before we kicked the guild door at the same time while yelling, "We are back!"

I can hear a shout of welcome back from all Fairy Tail member. "I'm glad to be back here." I mutter softly while looking at all of them.

I can see Loki already start to flirted with all the new girls which were just join Fairy Tail. Hercules still talk with Elfman but with an addition of Evergreen which will occasionally hit Elfman with her fan. Percy, Orion, and Laxus nii are in one table with Freed and Biscklow at the second floor. Gray was sitting at the same table as Cana, Macao and Wacaba. And I can see Cana and Gray was occasionally glancing at each other when they thought the subject of their glance was not looking at them. Erza just eating her strawberry cake at another table and Sting nii seat beside her. He will occasionally glance at her which make me smirk slightly. I just need to find Jellal first and asked about his feeling to Erza. If he doesn't intend to make Erza became his, than I will help Sting nii to make Erza became his mate. And if what Apollo told me was right, there's also one more couple I can matchmake. Laxus nii and Juvia. A very odd couple in my opinion. But I guess they also quiet match. Juvia with her stalker attitude while Laxus nii which is already used and didn't mind with a three stalkers aka the Raijinshuu on his side all the time. The stalker and the one who used to be stalked. Perfect right?

But first, I need to use this rare opportunity which was present infront of me. I summon Virgo to come here while bring a camera. I told her with telepathy to take a picture of Gray and Cana quietly. After that, I told her to take a picture of Sting nii too while he's looking at Erza. I smirk at my plan to matchmake Gray and Cana because Erza project was a little more difficult. I will help Cana first, and I will name this project Grana. Gray and Cana. My train of thought was being interrupted when suddenly I felt been engulfed into a darkness.

.

.

.

That damn Roney. He should be thankful that I can smelt his scent and didn't start to freak out and activate my lightning that might fry him into a crisp. When he dismiss his shadow, we already at the guild rooftop. Before I can started to scold him, he quickly grab me into his chest and hug me tightly. I can feel that he sniffing at my hair before he said, "How was your conversation with Natsu, Luve?"

"It's went well, Roney." I than start to tell him what happen with me and Natsu. Of course all this time when I tell Roney my story, he still refuse to release me from his hug. I didn't mind though. It's kinda cold up here and I feel warm when I'm in Roney embrace like this.

"I'm glad that the two of you became best friend again. But why you not invited him to stay at your mansion, Luve?"

"Ohh…? You want Natsu to stay with us?" I asked with a playful tone and receive a low growl from him. "No. I'm just curious why you inviting Gray but not him. And I definitely prefer that you only invite a girls rather than a guy."

"Aww~ Does my honey jealous?" I giggle while inhale his scent. Damn. I start to acted like a dragon slayer who's like to sniffing at other people. Roney than suddenly release his hug and pulled me away on arm length so he can see me while his hands still on my shoulder. "I'm serious Luve. Can you tell me why you invite Gray and not Natsu? Did you maybe have a feeling to Gray?" Roney look sternly at me and I can see him look nervous. I sighed a little and said, "I will tell you but promises me that you won't do anything, you won't get angry, you won't feel jealous, and you won't let anyone else know." Roney just nodded his head and look at me with an anxious look.

"I invite Gray because I always saw him as my brother and I'm sure he also saw me as his sister. The reason why I don't invite Natsu because I had a suspicion that he had a feeling for me. Athena and Aphrodite told that to me when I tell them about what happen between me and Natsu. And when I talk to him today and observe him, I'm afraid what they said about Natsu was right. Of course I still see him as my best friend but I cannot give him hope by inviting him to stay in the same house with me. It won't be fair for him and you. I need to let Natsu know, that even though I already forgive him, but we will only stay remain as a best friend and nothing more. I hope by doing that he will move on and give Lisanna a chance."

"Lisanna? The short white hair girl?"

"Yes. She is Mirajane little sister. And she also unofficially Natsu fiancée because I heard from Mira that they make a promises when they were still a child that they will get married when they are older. Than there's an unfortunate accident when Lisanna go to a mission with Mira and Elfman. At that time they thought Lisanna was dead because her body was vanish. Than when we got transported to Edolas because of some group who's want to take our magic, we meet with Lisanna there. At that time we thought she was Edo Lisanna because in that place there are also our other self but with a different personality. Like for example, Gray. Edolas Gray wear so much clothes and feel madly in love with Juvia, while Earthland Gray almost always didn't wear a clothes because of his stripping habit and he also didn't like Juvia. But when we've been transported back to Earthland, Lisanna also come along with us. Right than we finally knew that what we thought were Edo Lisanna was actually an Earthland Lisanna who's got transported there."

"Your life is sure interested, Luve. Can you tell me in more details when we go back home?"

"Sure. If you want to know my others experience, I can let you to borrow my journals. I write everything that happen to me in my journal."

"Really?" Roney face start to lit up slightly while I giggle when I see his excited face. Suddenly Virgo come out beside me which startled both me and Roney. "Gosh, Virgo. You should stop doing that. I'm sure I will have a heart attack someday if you keep doing that."

"I'm sorry, Hime. Punishment than?"

"No. But why you came here suddenly?"

"I already finish what you told me to do, Hime. But all the victims seem realized and try to take the camera away from me so I think I should go back now to the spirit world to secure the camera. I will inform you after I finish develop it into a photo."

I said my thanks while hugging and kissed her cheek. "Good job, Virgo. That was your punishment and good night." Virgo smile slightly at me before she vanished. After that Loki speak to me by telepathy and said that Mira looking for me. Good. Just when I need someone to help me with Grana project. I than tell Roney that Mira was looking for me so we both go down to the guild but of course after I change back my appearances first into the normal me without freckles, fake teeth, and a bandages to wrap my chest.

Mira squealed loudly when she saw I'm holding hand with Roney and start to blabbering about blonde hair with red eyes baby or black hair with brown eyes baby. The guild suddenly became so quiet and all the people at the guild looking at me and Roney with a different expression. It was kinda awkward but fortunately Cana suddenly shout, "Congratulation, Lucy. Now it's double party than." With that, almost all the guild start to shout their congratulation to me and Roney. I just smile while drag Roney to the bar and try to gain Mira attention. "Mira stop daydreaming or I won't tell you another good news." Mira instantly quit from her imaginary world and look at me expectantly. "What good news, Lucy? Don't tell me that you already pregnant? Who do you think…" My face instantly became red at what Mira said and I quickly grab Mira wrist and put one of my hand on her mouth before she can finish what she want to said. I bet she just want to asked about who the baby will look alike. Thankfully the guild was so loud so they don't hear what Mira said except for a few certain people aka dragon slayers. Sting nii give his thumb up. Laxus nii growl and glare at the blushing Roney. Natsu look with a sad look at me, and Orion instantly start to walk to my side and asked me wether what Mira said is true or not.

"Of course not, Orion. Beside, I thought you gonna know if I'm pregnant or not since your key was already fusing into my body?" He nodded and start to put his hand on my shoulder which earned a growl from Rogue. Mira start to said something with a muffled voice because my hand still on her mouth.

"Mira, I will let go of my hand but promises me that you won't shout anything to gain all the guild attention again." And when Mira nodded her head, I release my hand and asked what she wanted to said.

"Love triangle." I sweat dropped when I see a sparkle on her eyes.

"It's not a love triangle, Mira. Orion just my spirit who's like to flirt with any girls."

"I'm not flirt with any girls, my angel. I'm not like that playboy lion who declare that he was your knight in shinning armor but flirt with any girls he saw. I was your guardian angel and a faithful man who will only flirt with you." Orion than start to take my hand and kissed it. Thankfully Loki heard what Orion said and he walk to the bar, leaving all the girls his flirt behind and start to bickering with Orion. I almost panic when I feel Roney start to walk away. But of course I refuse to let his hand go and hold it tightly. I didn't realized that Mira was missing for awhile before she put a strawberry milkshake infront of me.

"Ah… Thank you Mira. I really missed your strawberry milkshake."

"It's on the house than, Lucy. What do you want to drink, Rogue?" Mira asked with a worried look at Rogue. I guess she knew Rogue is jealous at what Orion did and decide to drop the subject.

"You don't mind to share with me right, Roney? Just give me one more straw, Mira." I said while wink at Mira and she just nodded and quickly give me another straw. "So, Lucy. What good news you gonna tell me?" Mira said after she see Rogue sitting back at my side. "It's about Levy-chan. She agree to became Mi...Gajeel mate."

"You meant…" Mira look with wide eyes at me and I nodded my head. "Blue hair with red eyes baby or black hair with brown eyes baby." I said at the same time as Mira. We than start to squealing while some people start to look with a bewildered look at us. "So since project Gale is success, I want you to help me with another project, Mira." I whisper at Mira and look behind me at my next project. I have to make sure that they don't hear my planned to matchmake them.

"Who is it?" Mira look with an excited look while Loki and Orion still bickering at my side and Roney just look at the two of us with an amused look. "Project Grana. Gray and Cana." I whisper and quickly put my finger infront of my mouth to shushed her before she can squeled loudly. "Ahh and Loki told me that you are looking for me before, Mira. Why you looking for me?"

"Ohh…! So that's why Virgo was taking their picture. And the reason why I'm searching for you because I thought it kinda weird for Virgo to just take those four person pictures and I want to asked you why. But…What about Juvia?" Mira said while looking at behind the request board where Juvia is. I don't know why she always hiding there while looking with a possessive look at Gray.

"That was creepy." I heard Roney muttering lowly and I smile at him for awhile before I look at Mira again. "I know. I kinda feel bad for Juvia. But we can't force Gray to love her because he already love someone else. And fortunately, the feeling is mutual. I guess maybe we can find another suitor for Juvia after we success to matchmake Gray and Cana?"

"You sure Cana also like Gray? I thought Cana have a feeling to Laxus?" Mira said while looking at Laxus nii. I can see Laxus nii tense slightly and look with a wide eyes at me. I just giggle and shake my head at Laxus nii to assure him that what Mira said is not true. "I'm sure, Mira. After the S class exam at Tenroujima, I've became close with Cana. She told me that she have a feeling for Gray." Than suddenly we can hear Cana shout something to Gray.

"Gray, your clothes!"

"AHHH…! When did this happen?"

"See! Cana was usually the first one who realized when Gray unconsciously strip because her eyes is always on him." I said and giggle when I saw that Gray boxer is on Natsu head but he's still not realized because he's too occupied with his food. Speaking of boxer. If Gray boxer is on Natsu head, doesn't it means that he was starked naked right now? But before I can confirm my suspicion, Roney quickly close my eyes using his hand and grumbling, "Stupid pervert ice stripper." Which earn a giggle from Mira.

"But what about Gray? Are you sure that the girl he love is Cana? And how do you know about that? Did Gray tell you about his feeling to Cana?" I gulped nervously at Mira question. I really didn't like to lie to her. But if I tell her I got the information from Gemini, she might force me to lent Gemini to her so she can extract information about all the guild member, so she can know who they like.

"I have some informan, Mira. But I can't tell you who they are. The only thing I can tell you is, they information is unmistakable."

Yeah I know that I shouldn't use Gemini ability like that. But Cana beg me to do that as a gift for her birthday. She said that she didn't want anything for her birthday gift and just want to know who Gray really like right now. If Gray didn't have a feeling to her, that way she will try to forget him and try to move on. Of course I can't said no after she said that. So I summon Gemini out and asked them to change into Gray. I was still think back to the time when I asked Gemini Gray about who the girl he like right now, before suddenly I hear Mira asked something to me.

"Them? Your informan is more than one person? Can you at least introduce me to them?" Mira pout slightly while wear a hopeful look.

"Nope. But I still need your help on Grana project, Mira. I also have another project if you have the time to help me."

"Oh, Lucy. I always have the time to help all those lose soul to find their missing half. So can you tell me about the next project beside the Grana project?"

"I kinda hope my Jerza project can be success. But if they don't work, than I will help my brother to pursue her and the project will be Stiza." I said while looking at Erza and Sting so Mira will understand who's I'm talking about.

"But we don't know where Jellal is." Mira whisper lowly while looking at Erza with a pity look.

"That's why team TBBS are gonna go to every mission which involve a dark guild. The possibility to find Jellal is higher by take that kind of mission because his independent guild, the Crime Sorciere always try to destroy every dark guild they can found. When I finally found him, I will asked him what he's gonna do about Erza. If he was too coward to acknowledge his feeling and refuse to pursue Erza, than I want him to tell Erza directly that he's not intent to have a relationship with her and I also want Jellal to told Erza to forget him. I hope after Jellal said that, Erza didn't wait for him anymore and can move on. I don't want Erza to wait for him forever and miss her opportunity to get happy with anyone else. Of course I prefer Erza to be with the one she loved. But if Jellal didn't intend to make Erza into his wife because of his self pity and unnecessary guilty feeling, than I will make Erza see that she's deserve better than that coward man."

"I agree with you, Lucy. I guess I start to like Stiza pairing too. Look how Sting look at Erza." The three of us than look at Sting which is try to look cool while occasionally will glance at Erza.

"But what if Erza didn't like Sting? And what about Juvia? Who's she gonna be with?" Mira asked while glancing at Juvia.

"Well, if Erza still didn't like Sting after all the planned we do to matchmake them, maybe we can change it into Stiki? Sting and Laki." Of course I'm not really sure about this pairing. Apollo didn't said it clearly when I asked him to see who's gonna be my brother mate so I can try to matchmake them. I know that Apollo prediction about the future not 100% accurate and sometimes it can be change if there's someone or unknown factor intervere and change it. And he didn't said anything about Sting nii and Laki. He just said that Sting nii might have a love triangle relationship with a red hair woman and some guy with a blue hair. I guess this where I will intervere to change that love triangle thing. I really didn't like this future and I will definitely try to change it. Of course I will feel really bad if the one who's get a broken hearted was Sting nii. But I also didn't want him to have a love triangle relationship. I know this love triangle things happen because of Jellal uncertain feeling and vague attitude toward Erza. That's why I will definitely found Jellal and demand him to clear the things between him and Erza. I want him to tell me wether he will start to pursue Erza or give up on her. And I definitely won't leave him alone until he give me his decision.

Mira brighten up while eyeing Sting and Laki before she said, "And Erza?"

"Did you forget that we still have a very extremely handsome and sexy man, which fortunately still single? So if Stiza project is failed, maybe we can try Laza project?" I smirked evily and glancing at Laxus nii while Laxus nii still oblivious because he's too occupied in listening to what Bickslow said to him. Mira than start to smirk when she saw where I'm looking at. Not long after, I can see Laxus nii body tense and his body shiver slightly. I guess he can feel someone smirk evily at him than. Laxus nii slowly advert his eyes from Bickslow and look at the bar where I'm still sitting at. He than start to gulped nervously when he saw me and Mira smirk evily at him. "What ever you planned, leave me out of it, Luce." Laxus nii spoke in normal voice but I can hear him perfectly despite of the loud voices from the others guild members.

"Not a change, Laxus nii. It was a magnificent planning and I'm sure it will make you happy if the planned is success."

"You can hear what Laxus said?" Mira look at me with a confused face.

"Yeah. I can hear what he said after been trained by him and Mi...Gajeel. They trained me to heightened my hearing ability and my other sense. So now I almost like a dragon slayer who can smell better, look better, and hear better." I than whisper at Mira so Laxus nii can heard what I'm gonna said. "But I'm just kidding about the Laza project, Mira. Some friend told me that Lavia couple is more suitable."

"Lavia?" Mira asked in a low voice too and look puzzled before her face brighten and said, "Do you meant…" Mira look at Juvia and Laxus nii before she looking at me for a confirmation. I just nodded my head and grinned at her. At this time, Laxus nii attention already back to Bickslow again so he didn't realize I'm planning to matchmake him with Juvia. If only his attention still on me and Mira, I'm sure he can guess what I'm planning after Mira look at him and Juvia with an matchmaker look.

"But, don't you think that their magic is not suitable? I thought Juvia magic is more suitable with Gray. But of course we can't matchmake them if they don't have a feeling to each other." Mira look with a pity look at Juvia.

"Than, let me asked you something, Mira. When do you think you can saw a lightning?" I asked her with a mischievious eyes. But before Mira can answer me, Roney suddenly interrupted and said, "When it's raining."

"See?! Who said rain and lightning don't compatible to each other? You can only see a lightning when it's rain. And what do you think will happen if people get struck with a lightning when their body is wet? Think what will happen if they fight with the enemy while combine their magic. Juvia can drench them with her water magic first than after that Laxus nii can zap them with his lightning. The effect will more great if those two using their magic like that, right?" I said with a sparkle look while imagining some bad guy get zap by Laxus nii lightning after been drenched by Juvia. Than I mutter lowly to myself, "The stalker girl and the man who already used to be stalked. Perfect." I just realized that Rogue heard what I'm muttering when I hear him chuckle slightly and look at me with an amused look. I just grinned at him for awhile before I talk to Mira again. "Now, what do you think about Lavia couple, Mira? Still think that they're not suitable for each other?" Mira look at me with a sparkle eyes and said, "It looks so romantic when you describe it like that, Lucy. I never thought about that you know. The lightning come out when the rain fall. And the powerful attack they can do together. Now I completely agree and support Lavia couple."

"So, Mira. While me and my team search for Jellal, I hope you can help me with Grana project. Just tell me when your matchmaker brain had already think about the planned to hooked them up and I will help you as best as I can. And… maybe while you think about the planned to Grana project, I can help you with Fremi or Bicksmi project as well?" Mira look wide eyes at me and start to blushing madly. Now you finally know what it feel when someone try to matchmake you, right Mira? I smile teasingly at Mira first before I continue, "So, which one you prefer, Mira? The smart and gentleman type with a green hair, or the pervert but have a sexy body with a purple hair man?"

"What are you saying, Lucy? I don't like Freed or Bickslow like that."

"You sure?" I asked while keep smile teasingly at her. But before Mira can retord back, I can feel someone tap at my shoulder and I can smelt a scent of lily and honey. Lisanna. I looked back and see Lisanna fidgeting nervously at me. "Hey, Lisanna. How come you just greet me now? I thought that maybe I do something wrong which make you angry so you doesn't want to talk to me. I'm sorry if I do something wrong, Lisanna. Whatever I'm doing which maybe make you angry, I'm not do it intentionally okay." Lisanna look with wide eyes at me and said, "What? I thought I was the one who's in fault here? Infact, I came here to apologized to you."

"For what?" I look at her with a quizzical face but inwardly, I kinda can guess why she's apologized to me. She might think that it was her fault to make my relationship with Natsu became distance. She must feel bad because she always go to a mission with Natsu even though she's not a part from team Natsu. Yet. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Natsu look intently at the two of us.

"I'm sorry for keep asking Natsu to go to a mission with me. I just want to spent a time with Natsu like what we usually do when we still a kid. I feel like it was my fault to make Natsu and your relationship became distant. Especially when I saw Natsu yell at you back than."

Well, 100 point for me. It's true like what I guess. That silly girl. She doesn't know that it's definitely was not her fault. If Natsu was in his right mind back than and didn't think that he's not strong enough, he would never leave me and go to every mission with just Lisanna. I know he will agree to go to a mission with just the two of them once. But he definitely will asked or force me to tag along on his next mission. I can feel Roney body tense slightly so I squeezed his hand a little to assure him.

"I-I hope that your relationship with Natsu can go back to normal. I can see Natsu cared so much about you. Even when he go to a mission with me, I can see that he always thought about you. Even when he's sleeping, I can hear he mumbled your name. You should see how panic he was when he know you didn't stay at your apartment…" I quickly stop Lisanna because Roney start to squeezed my hand a little too tightly now.

"I know. Don't worry, Lisanna. My relationship with Natsu is already back to normal." I can see Lisanna face fall a little but she quickly fake to smile and said. "That's good than, Lucy."

"Yeah. I'm glad I can still be a best friend again with Natsu." I said while looking at Natsu and smile at him. I know he was listening to my conversation with Lisanna. He look surprised when I smile at him. He look sad for a while before showing his fake toothy grin. I don't know if other realized about his fake smile. But I'm surely did and it make me feel a little bad to make him like this. I know the reason why he's fake smile like that. He must feel sad because I just look at him as my best friend and choose Roney as my boyfriend. But he still try to smile because he didn't want make me to worry. I'm sorry, Natsu. I hope you can quickly move on and give Lisanna a chance.

"Best friend? But I thought you and Natsu have a feel…" Before Lisanna can finish her words, I quickly interrupt her again. "Oh. I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend." I introduce Lisanna to Roney who's acted a little cold to her and make her feel a little awkward. So after I finish introduce her to Roney and vice versa, she quickly excused herself and walk toward Natsu. I hope they finally can be together. I startle and jump slightly when Roney suddenly pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. "Stop looking at other man, Luve. I will feel jealous. Especially after what that white hair girl said."

"Aww~ Did my honey, jealous? You shouldn't be jealous, Roney. She thought that I have a feeling to Natsu and vice versa so she try to matchmaked me with him. And since she's the one who start it by try to matchmake me, than I guess I can add her into my matchmaker project. I will name it Nali project." I can hear Mira squealing behind the bar at what I said. She than start to blabbering about white hair baby with an onyx eyes and pink hair baby with a blue eyes.

"Natsu and Lisanna? That's good. That way Natsu won't try to snatch you away from me if he finally found his own mate. Because you are mine and I won't let anyone try to matchmake you with another man." I smile at his possessive words. I sure have a lot possessive man beside me.

"You don't mad right, Luve? I'm sorry if I over reacting again. But that girl…"

"I know, Roney. I'm not mad at you. I even feel happy when you said that I'm yours because I want to say the same thing to you. You are mine, Roney. I will beat everyone who try to snatched you away or try to matchmaked you with another girl. And it's already too late if you felt regret for choosing me as your mate, Roney. Because you won't be able to get rid of me and I will always stay at your side no matter what happen."

"I would never regret to have you as my mate, Luve. You are the most amazing girl I know in my life and I feel like the luckiest man in a whole world when you agree to became my mate. So…I should be the one who said that words to you, Luve. You won't be able to get rid of me and I'll alway stay at your side no matter what happen." I look with a teary eyes and grinned at Roney when he repeat what I said to him. I start to forget about the others around us when I see his mesmerizing ruby eyes. And it's look like, he also feel the same because he start to close the gap between us. Just when I thought I'm finally will get my first real kiss, because what I do to Rogue yesterday was only a peck. It's not count as a kiss. I suddenly hear a loud squealing voice near me and look at the source of the sound. I see Mira look with a sparkle eyes at me and Roney. But than she start to look with an apologized look at me and Roney when she saw that Roney was glaring at her. Maybe she finally realized that her loud squealing voice interrupted the romantic moment between me and Roney.

Damn, Mira. If only she wait for a few seconds longer before she start to squealed loudly…

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review** my story:

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**ChocoLoverz**

**R3iga1004**

**dutchangel1979 **

**poison bat-demon slayer**

**AN:** It's almost done, guys. One more chapter than it's finish. Thanks for keep review for my story. You guys really motivated me to keep writing. Thank you so much... Love you all.

And for the others, please****** Review, Follow, and Favourite **my story**.**


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: May contain OOC ness. There maybe also some grammar error or misspelling word because English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does

* * *

CHAPTER 32

**February 14, Year X792**

**NORMAL POV**

"I still didn't understand why we need to do this at the same day." Grumble a very handsome blonde with a black streaks on his hair. He wore a white suits on his tall and muscled body.

"That's because our soon to be wife think that it will be so romantic to get marry at the same day as their best friend on the most romantic day of the year which are a valentine day. But what I didn't understand is, why I need to be tied in the chair?" Said a man with a dark blue hair while glaring at the man which have a blonde streaks on his long black hair. The man also have a lot of piercing on his face and body.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Of course it's because of your annoying stupid stripping habit. You should be thankful to me because if I don't tied you to the chair, you probably already lost your wedding suits right now. I bet Gildart won't let you marry her daughter if you go out there with only your boxer." Gajeel said while he too wear a white suits.

"It's because of that drunkard chick who give the idea to the other girls to have a wedding at the same day. And why all of you need to wear a matching white suits anyway?" The other blonde who's also have a black streaks on his hair said while pouting slightly.

"Hey! Who were you calling a drunkard? It's only me who can called her that. Beside, you just jealous because you are the only one on team TBBS which won't get married today. Ooppss… I'm sorry I forgot that you still not have a girlfriend yet. You know that you need to have a girlfriend first if you want to get married, right?" Gray smirk at the fuming Sting.

"I know that! I'm not stupid you fruity stripper!" Sting shout and glare at Gray.

"Look at the bright side, Siblond. You're the only one which got the most fans between us now because of your single status." Laxus said while he adjust his blue wedding tie. He wear the same blue wedding tie like Gajeel but Gajeel blue color was more deep like Levy hair color while Laxus's is like Juvia hair color. And Gray, of course he wear a dark brown wedding tie. Same like Cana hair color.

Sting than advert his glare from Gray to Laxus. Than he decide to ask a support from his partner. "Oii, Rogue! Say something will you. I've been bullied here while you just playing with your tie without any care about your partner."

"Shut up, Sting! I'm not playing with my tie. I just think the tie position still not look perfect yet." Rogue said while keeps adjusting his gold wedding tie before he finally satisfied with the tie position and look irritated at his partner. "Stop being a jealous freak, Sting. Beside, didn't Erza said that she will give you her answer today wether she agree or not to became your mate? Yesterday Luve already asked to Erza wether she will accept you or not. Luve already predicted that you will acted annoying today so she told me what Erza answer is. Luve said if you start to whinning and annoyed the others because of your jealousy, than I can tell you what Erza answer is to make you stop whinning. I won't tell you the detail and will just let you know that her answer will definitely make you happy."

"Really?" Sting asked with a happy and excited look which been ignored by Rogue. "Hey, Rogue. I asked you, man. Did you really meant what you said? Did Lilu really said that Erza gonna accept me? Oii, Rogue!"

"..."

"Rogue!"

"..."

"ROGUUEEE...!"

"Shut up before I zap you, Siblond!" Laxus who's already agitated at Sting blabbering mouth finally snapped and glare at him which make Sting instantly shut up but start to sulking. "Tch. Not fair. How come Juvia just need a few days to get over that stripper while Er-chan need a few months to get over that blue hair criminal?"

"I suggest you to stop calling Jellal a criminal because your Er-chan might change her answer if she heard what you called her first love with." Gajeel said while smirking at Sting. Gray nodded and said, "She might be hate you for the rest of her life too."

"And she will beat or stab you using her swords before she ignoring you for the rest of her life." Rogue added with his stoic face.

"And not to mention when Luce know what happen. You will get punish really bad. More badly than what your Er-chan will do to you." Laxus said with a dark tone and maniac face which make Sting sweat profusedly. He maybe won't mind to be beat by his Er-chan. But Lilu is another case. He still remember at what he see when Lilu punish the dark mages who foolishly dare to mocked her spirits. He finally see with his own eyes the famous Luza who's everybody on Fairy Tail talking about. Even Rogue look a little nervous when he saw Luza on action. The only people who didn't scare by Luza of course her spirits which look proud and touched by her fierceness to defend her spirits.

"Gihi. But I feel surprised back than when I heard that you like Cana and asked her to became your girlfriend. Back than I'm quite sure that you like Juvia because everytime that ice mage from Lamia Scale try to near Juvia, you suddenly became so overprotective and refuse to let Juvia near him."

"It's because I suspect Lyon didn't really like Juvia. He only pursue her because he see Juvia have a feeling to me. I'm afraid that he's just want Juvia to fall for him to prove that he's a much better man than me. And even if Lyon feeling toward Juvia was real, he's still from a different guild. I bet he's gonna make Juvia quit Fairy Tail and join his guild if they became a couple. I know Juvia didn't have too many friends from what she told me back than when she still at Phantom Lord guild and I need to fight with her. But I can see that she start to open up and make a friends in Fairy Tail. I'm worry wether she will get a friend or not if she join Lamia Scale because Lamia Scale is different than our guild. I'm worry that people in there might be acted hostile toward her especially Lyon duo fans Sherry and Chelia. I'm sure they will gang up and bullied her."

"I guess it's because you acted like that so Juvia think that she still have a change with you." Rogue said which earn a nod from Gajeel.

"Thankfully Luce quickly intervere before things can get more nasty between Cana and her."

"What do you meant, things get more nasty between Juvia and Cana?" Sting who's now already awake from his scare stated asked curiously. He look at Laxus and Gray but they just keep quiet. Surprisingly Rogue was the one who's answer Sting question.

"Juvia who's got blinded by jealousy start to stalk Cana when she know that Cana and Gray became a couple. One day, she even try to hurt Cana and Cana of course won't stay still. They almost got into a catfight before Luve quickly teleported Juvia away to her mansion. After that, she called out Gemini to change into Gray. She let Juvia to asked Gemini Gray everything she want to know. Luve assure her that what Gemini Gray feeling is like what the real Gray feeling is. Juvia than start to asked about his feeling to Luve first. Gray only see her as a little sister while he see Erza as his big sister. Than she start to asked about what he felt to her. Gemini Gray said that he only see her as a nakama and the only one he really like is Cana."

Gajeel than decide to continue the story when he see Rogue didn't intent to said anything else. "Juvia became so depressed at what she heard. Bunny Girl than asked Gemini to tell them why Gray acted possessive everytime Lyon try to go near Juvia. So Gemini tell about Gray worried to Juvia. Bunny Girl want Juvia know that even Gray didn't have a romantic feeling toward her, he still care about Juvia. Bunny Girl than asked Gemini to change into everyone else from the guild and asked about their opinion about Juvia. Everyone at the guild didn't think badly about her. Almost all of the man see her as a pretty and sexy girl and think that she doesn't need to stalk Gray because there's already so many man had a feeling for her. While the girls think her as a sweet and passionate girl. Some rooting for her while some think that she should forget Gray and pick another guy. But none of them have a negative comment about her. And when Bunny Girl asked Gemini to change into her, that's when Bunny Girl used that opportunity to matchmake Juvia with Sparky. Gemini Bunny said that Juvia will look cute and match with Sparky. And if Juvia agree to became Sparky mate, than Juvia can became Bunny Girl sister in law. After she dismiss Gemini, she than start to give Juvia list about what they can do together and make Juvia forget about her broken heart. That sneaky Bunny even start to talk about Sparky all the time and make Raios over there get jealous. Gihi."

"Luve told me that she keeps talking about Laxus to Juvia to make her became curious and interested at him. So I'm glad Juvia just need a few days to forget about Gray and agree to became Laxus mate after go to a few dates which Luve and Mira planned for them."

"But how come you agree to date with Juvia, Princuss nii? I thought you still didn't love her yet back than?" asked Sting.

"The wicked Bunny blackmailed Sparky using the photo she take when we at Ghiadre town. Bunny Girl said that if Sparky didn't go to a date with Juvia, she will sent the photo to the sorcerer magazine. And like herb I will let Bunny Girl do that."

"Why not? I definitely won't mind if Lilu really give Princuss nii embaressing photo to the sorcerer magazine." Sting grinned at Laxus but he feel confuse when Laxus didn't glare at him instead just smirk at him.

"You sure about that, Siblond? Are you even know what the content of the photo is?" Sting shook his head and Gajeel suddenly said, "You, me, and Sparky sleeping together at the same bed."

Sting look wide eyes at Gajeel and said, "But I didn't go with you to that Ghiadre town. So how come there's me on the picture too?"

"Luce used Gemini magic and change into you. So the photo look like me and Metal greedy was hugging at you like a gay." Laxus frown and have a disgusted look on his face when he remember about what he saw in the photo.

Sting mouthed agape at what he heard but he still feel curious about something so he decide to ask. "Than why you finally decide to make Juvia into your mate? Are Lilu force you to do that too by using that photo again?"

"No. She would never force me to do that. She just create a path for me by setting a date for me and Juvia. Wether I want to keep going and pursue Juvia or back away, is all depend on me. She won't force me to make Juvia into my mate. She know that I won't happy if I've to spent the rest of my life with the girl who I don't love. It was my own decision to chose her as my mate. My opinion about Juvia start to change after I spent a lot time with her. Juvia is such a beautiful, fun, and amazing girl. That's why I decide to make her my mate. But too bad her stalker personality suddenly vanish because I won't mind been stalked by her."

Sting look at Laxus with a weird expresion and asked, "You won't mind been stalked?"

"Gihi. Sparky already have his own three stalker all the time, you know. That Raijinshuu tribe who see Sparky as their god always stalk him especially the one with a long green hair guy. So of course he won't mind been stalked by another one."

"But how come you all know about this while I don't?" Sting asked while pouting slightly.

"Because you never have a time to talk with Luce. While in the guild you keep asking Natsu to fight with you to impress your Er-chan. And when we go home, all on your mind is only food, sleep, and your Er-chan. If your Er-chan not go to a mission, you will also just keep looking at her. And if your Er-chan was on a mission, you will just keep daydreaming about her." Laxus said while looking at Sting with a disapprove eyes.

"That's why you never knew about what Bunny Girl do to help the others. Because you only care about your Er-chan."

At this time Sting start to looking down and sulking. He feel a little guilty after been scolded like that. Thankfully before he can think any negative thinking, Rogue quickly said, "Luve not angry at you, Sting. You don't need to feel guilty. She said that every man who's falling in love will acted like you. What's on their mind will only about the girl they love. She try hard to matchmake you with Erza because she saw that you truly love Erza despite of your previous jerk and cocky attitude when you still at Sabertooth. She had a faith that you will be able to fix Erza broken heart and love her greatly more than anyone else can."

Sting just look skeptical at Rogue. He still unsure wether it really what Lucy feel or just a made up lie from Rogue to make him feel less guilty.

"Gihi. You don't believe what your partner said to you? I guess you still underestimate Bunny Girl ability, huh?"

"What do you mean, Blackie nii?" Sting asked with a quizzical look at Gajeel.

"Luce must be already predicted that we will scold you because you start to spent less time with us. And not only that. You also start to paid a less attention to the others people around you. What's on your mind were only that Titania. So she told emo that she's not angry at you and if you felt down and guilty after been scolded by us, Emo just need to tell what Luce said to him." Laxus interrupt Gajeel and looking at Rogue for a confirmation while Rogue just nodded his head. Sting smile softly when he thought about his sister. How she always support and give him a courage when he felt down after been rejected by Erza. Lucy also help him train to became stronger and scolded him when he do something wrong but in her gentle way so he didn't mind at all. _It's good to be scolded because that's meant that people still care about you, right?!_ Sting back from his inward thought when he heard Rogue called him idiot.

"What's your problem Rogue?" Sting look puzzled at Rogue.

"Gihi. He just jealous because Bunny Girl keep worrying about you, Whinkingblond. It's always you she's talking about back than. How to train you to became stronger, what you must do to gain Erza attention, how to convinced Erza to open up to you, and etcetera. Thankfully Titania finally decide to give you a chance after Raios beg her."

"You beg Er-chan for me, Rogue?" Sting look with a wide eyes at the slight blushing Rogue.

"I'm not begging her. Stop exaggerating, Gajeel. I just asked Erza to give you a chance." Rogue said while glaring at Gajeel and tried to pry Sting off from him. "Let go, Sting! You will ruin my suits."

"Aww~ Lilu won't mind, Rogue. She's to madly in love with you. She won't cared about your suits. But anyway… Thanks, Rogue. I never knew you care so much about me." Sting said while he still hugging at a very discomfort Rogue.

"I wonder what Bunny Girl will said if she see her mate and Whinkingblond hugging like that."

"Maybe Luce will think Emo and Siblond are gay? Than she will refuse to married with emo and tell Erza to change her answer to Siblond." Laxus snicker when Sting quickly let Rogue go and Rogue face paled when he imagined Lucy refuse to became his wife.

Suddenly the door burst open. Mira and Erza come inside to check the boys for the last time before they ushered them out and wait at the altar for their brides.

Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Laki are the bridesmaid while Sting, Freed, Natsu, and Bickslow are the best man. Rufus and Orga were also join Fairy Tail and quit from Sabertooth after they heard that Sting and Rogue joined Fairy Tail. And since they didn't have a place to stay, Lucy decide to invite them to stay at her mansion. Now her mansion is already almost like Fairy Hill because of so many Fairy Tail girls start to stay there like Erza, Wendy, Levy, Cana, and Juvia. The difference is, a boys also live at the mansion while on Fairy hill the boys can't live there and even permitted to go inside or enter that place.

After Rufus and Orga left, Sabertooth reputation start to go down. Minerva was been arrested after she try to killed Sting and Rogue when they are at the guild. She felt angry because Rufus and Orga leave Sabertooth and decide to join Fairy Tail because of Rogue and Sting. She wait until Erza and Makarov not at the guild to come over and suddenly attack Sting. Been caught off guard, Sting get hit by Minerva powerful attack. But thankfully Lucy acted quickly and called out Phoenix to healed him because Wendy is on the job with team Natsu. When the others try to fight Minerva, Lucy quickly said that she's the one who's gonna fight Minerva for being dared to hurt her brother. Minerva being the arrogant and cocky woman didn't realized that Lucy already become more stronger than her. So she just smirk and agree to fight with Lucy outside the guild. Minerva think that she will win easily if she take Lucy keys like what she do on GMG. But she felt shock when she didn't see any keys on Lucy waist. Lucy try to attack Minerva by using her Lucy kick, but Minerva quickly using her teleportation magic and teleport to Lucy back. Minerva still doesn't know that Lucy also have a teleportation magic. So when Lucy feel Minerva on her back, she quickly use her teleportation magic before Minerva can strike her with her magic. Minerva stood shock at the place when Lucy suddenly vanish. Lucy than teleported to Minerva back and quickly used her water magic on Minerva. After that she start to zap Minerva with her lightning magic continuosly. You know what happen when someone been zap with lightning after they are been soak wet right? Minerva shriek loudly before she black out. After that Lucy quickly tied Minerva using anti magic rope and asked Mira to called Doranbolt by communication lacrima. A few minutes later, Doranbolt come using his teleportation magic with two rune knights at his side and arrest Minerva. Not long after Minerva been arrested, Jiemma also been arrest with a force by the magic council after Minerva told them that her father had a connection with some infamous dark guild. She hope that the magic council will lessen her imprisonment time if she gave them some useful information. But too bad for her because after she gave that information to the magic council, they suspect that she also had a connection with those dark guild and give Minerva a longer imprisonment time. After Jiemma been captured, Sabertooth guild was disbanded because the rest of the Sabertooth member decide to just join another guilds instead to choose a new master for Sabertooth.

.

.

.

Jet and Droy were standing near the door and wait for the signal from Alzack and Bisca before they can open the door to let the bride enter the cathedral. Suddenly there's a sound of a guns shot. That was the signal for Jet and Droy. They nodded at each other and open the door. All the people inside the cathedral can hear a wedding marched song been played by Lyra. The cathedral is full packed because not only all Fairy Tail member come to see their guild mate wedding, the others guild also come such as Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Ceberus. Lucy also didn't forget to invite all the girls from Ghiadre town. But of course except Lydia because Laxus and Gajeel already warned Lucy to not invite her. All of Lucy spirits also come out courtesy of the Spirit King. But the silver keys will only come out for awhile and the golden keys can still stay if they used their own magic to come out.

All the couple who will be wedd today already discuss who will come out first. It will start from the oldest man to the youngest. Since Laxus and Gajeel is the oldest, so the first one who's come out is Juvia and Levy with master Makarov in the middle to act as their father and accompany them walking to the aisle while Lector and Lily flying and spread the flowers petal from above. Behind them is Cana and Lucy with Gildart at the middle. He's frown and looking with a teary eyes at Cana. "My daughter will finally get marry. Maybe I should kidnapped you to prevent you to get marry?"

"I will punch you if you do that." Cana said with a hush voice while Lucy giggle at the sight. "You can always came and stay with us in Heartfilia mansion, Gildart. You know that the mansion is still have enough room to accommodate you, right?"

"Ohh… Thank you so much, Lucy-chan. I almost want to kidnapped you too and keep you to myself because of how sweet and cute you are." Gildart look with a goofy smile at Lucy and didn't realized the glare from Rogue who's heard what Gildart say to his mate.

"Please don't, Gildart. As much as I like you, but I only see you as my best friend father. The only man I love is Roney."

Above them Frosch and Happy giggled and said at the same them, "She liiiikkkke him."

"No, I'm not." Lucy said while she smile teasingly at Rogue who looks slightly hurt at what he heard. "I'm not like him. I love him. Like is to shallow to describe how I felt to him. So… Can you two correct your words and said it again?"

"She loooooovvve him." Frosch and Happy shout at the same time and make the audience to look at them amusedly.

"You bet I did." Lucy said in the clear voice and earned an "Awww~ so sweet." from all the girls. While some boys start to teasing Rogue, some start to grinned when they saw Rogue blushing face, some start to catcalls, and some look with a jealous eyes at Rogue. They feel envy because a gorgeous woman like Lucy dare to declare her love to Rogue like that infront of so many people.

After the brides come into the altar, Makarov give Juvia hand to Laxus and Levy hand to Gajeel. Rogue quickly take Lucy hand away from Gildart which earn a snicker from all the boys there. Rogue action make Gildart advert his attention from Cana and Gray, into Rogue and Lucy. Gray used the opportunity to follow Rogue action and quickly snatched Cana hand away from Gildart. And before Gildart can take Cana hand back from Gray, Cana quickly glare at her father which make him pouting and start to cry with an anime tears there.

After Gildart been dragged away by master and the three gods, the wedding ceremony finally can be start.

* * *

**July 6, Year X792**

**NORMAL POV **

"Are you sure it's okay for you to stay at the guild, Luve?" Rogue asked with a worried look at his pregnant wife.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Roney. How can I just stay at home and let you have all the fun to punish those dark mages who dare to try harm my son?"

"Don't worry, Luce. I will protect you and your baby from any harm." Natsu said with his toothy grinned and make Rogue glare dagger at him.

"Luve didn't need your protection. She can defend herself and if she needs a help, I will be the one who help and protect her because she is MY WIFE. So, back off! If you want to protect someone, than protect your girlfriend over there." Rogue hissed and pointed his finger at the blushing Lisanna. Natsu just shrugged his shoulder and walk to Lisanna side. They finally became a couple after Lucy used her third wishes and demand Natsu to go to a date with Lisanna.

_Fla__shback _

_It was one month after the wedding and Fairy Tail was in a party mood because Lucy, Levy, and Cana just announce to the whole guild that they're pregnant. _

_After each of the member at Fairy Tail congratulated them, Lucy see that Lisanna keep looking at Natsu with a longing look. Even when Lisanna finally join team Natsu, they are just still in friends zone. _

_Lucy decide that she will help Lisanna and she know exactly how to do it. Lucy whisper to her husband first that she need to talk to Natsu and she will told him later about what she and Natsu talking about. After Rogue nodded his head, Lucy walk toward Natsu and asked him to talk with her at the rooftop. Lucy can see that Lisanna look at her with a curious and slightly jealousy look. But Lucy just wink her eyes at Lisanna and start to walk to the rooftop._

_"What do you want to talk about, Luce?" Natsu asked after they finally at the rooftop._

_"You didn't forget that you still owe me one wish, right Natsu?" Natsu just nodded his head and Lucy continue, "I want to used it right now. My third or my last wishes is, I want you to asked Lisanna to go on a date with you. And it's not only one date. I want you to at least go on ten dates with her."_

_"WHAT? I don't wanna, Luce. I'm not ready to get married yet." _

_"I'm not asking you to make Lisanna into your mate, Natsu. I'm just asking you to go to a date with her. I'm not even force you to became her boyfriend. IT JUST A DATE for mavis sake."_

_Natsu just keep quiet, and Lucy know that she just need a little more push until Natsu agree to go to a date with Lisanna.  
_

_"Do you really not mind if Lisanna feeling toward you finally change and she decide to be with someone else?"_

_"What do you meant about Lisanna feeling toward me, Luce?"_

_"Don't try to acted ignorant infront of me, Natsu. I can read you easily because you are my best friend. I'm sure you already know that Lisanna like you, right? And you still not answering my question, Natsu. Do you really not mind to see Lisanna with another guy? Don't you like her too, Natsu?"_

_"I…I don't know, Luce. I'm still not sure about my feeling to her."_

_"That's why I want you to go on a date with her. Maybe by doing that, you will finally knew what you feel toward her. Just give Lisanna and yourself a chance, Natsu. But remember one thing. As your best friend, I want you to be happy so I'm not forced you to make Lisanna into your mate. I just try to open a path for you and Lisanna. And it's depends on you wether you want to walk the path and make Lisanna into your mate or not. It's your life and I'm not gonna force or tell you who's the right mate for you because __I know you won't be happy if you've to spent the rest of your life with the girl who you doesn't love._ So you're the one who's gonna choose your own mate because she will be the one who will accompany and stand by your side despite whatever situation will happen in the future."

_"Yeah, I know. I will go to a date with Lisanna and try to discover how I truly felt about her. Thanks, Luce. When I heard that you want me to go to a date with Lisanna, I thought your gonna force me to make Lisanna to became my mate." Natsu said while grinned widely at Lucy._

_"Are you nuts? I'm not gonna do that especially to my best friend. Okay, you've to promises me that whatever I said next, you won't tell this to anyone else."_

_"How if I said I won't promises anything, Luce?" Natsu asked with a mischievious look at Lucy._

_"Than you won't ever know what I'm gonna said to you. It doesn't matter for me if you don't want to know. I will just go back down to the guild than."_

_"Wait...! Wait, Luce! Gee...You're such an uptight person. I'm just joking, Luce. I promises I won't tell anyone else so can you tell me now what's your gonna said to me?"_

_Lucy just grinned and nodded her head before she said, "You better keep your words, Natsu. Because __I feel bad by saying happiness is more important than Lisanna happiness, Natsu. So I don't want you to ask Lisanna to became your mate just to make Lisanna happy. Because believe me, Natsu. Lisanna won't be happy if your feeling to her was just a pity feeling and not love. Maybe at first she will feel ecstatic after she finally can be your mate. But as the times goes by, she will want more from you. She will want something which you can't give to her. Your love. In the end, your decision to make her into your mate because of your pity feeling will just hurt her more. Only asked Lisanna to became your mate when you sure that you really love her._

_._

_._

_._

_After Natsu go on his sixth date with Lisanna, he finally asked her to became his girlfriend. Of course Lisanna agree immediately. The dates finally make Natsu realized that he cannot bear if another girl who close to him will leave him too someday just like Lucy. So even though Natsu still have a feeling toward Lucy, but he decide that he will keep Lisanna by his side by asking Lisanna to became his girlfriend. He know Lucy will definitely get angry at him if she know that Natsu still not love Lisanna yet when he's asking Lisanna to became his girlfriend. 'But Luce just told me to not asked Lisanna to became my mate if I'm still not love her, right? I just asked Lisanna to became my girlfriend. Not my mate. But of course I will do like what Luce told me to do. I won't asked Lisanna to be my mate/wife until I'm finally love her.' __That's what Natsu thought on his mind when he's asking Lisanna to became his girlfriend._

_End of flash back._

_._

_._

_._

Lucy smile fondly at Rogue and just wrap her hands on Rogue waist. She hug Rogue loosely because she doesn't want to put a pressure on her stomach. She's in her fourth month now same as Levy and Juvia while Cana only on her third months.

"I just don't want to put you and our baby in danger, Luve. But if you insist, than I won't say anything. Just… please be careful." Rogue whisper and start to calm down instantly when Lucy hugged him.

"I will, Roney."

It was almost midnight at the guild but almost all the member still stay there. The future Rogue said that Frosch gonna be killed at July 7, year X792. So Lucy thought that they should stay together to protect Frosch. Erza than suggest that they all stay at the guild together. At first Rogue refuse because he doesn't want Fairy Tail to get involve with his problem. Erza glare at him and almost beat him before Lucy quickly safe him and agree with Erza. Lucy even quickly said to Rogue, "I remember master said this words to me once after we won the fight against the Phantom Lord guild. One person happiness, is everyone happiness. One person anger is everyone anger, and one person tear is everyone tear. So now I guess it's the right time for me to said this to you. One person problem…"

"Is everyone problem." The others on the guild which eavedropped at their conversation said at the same time as Lucy.

Lucy zodiac spirit such as Loki, Virgo, Aries, Gemini, and Capricorn already come out using their own magic. Same for Lucan and the three gods. Gemini than change into Lucy and called out Vulpecula, Corvus and Draco to help guard Lucy. Of course Gemini said another reason to Lucy. They said to Lucy that they came out to help guard Frosch. But the truth is, they all worried because Lucy was in her pregnant state. They didn't want anything happen to Lucy and her baby so they will do anything they can to guard their beloved master.

Levy, Cana, and Juvia was sitting at the relaxing room on the guild with Frosch, Lily, Lector, Happy, Corvus, Virgo, Aries, Mira, and Gray. Lucy said that if the dark mage is success to break from their runes and can come inside the room, at least there are still Virgo, Aries, Lily, Mira, and Gray to fight them while Corvus will engulfed the girls and the exceeds into his shadow and hide them to a safe place in another room. Of course the dark mage only can come inside the room if they have a super good runes mage with them because Lucy and Freed work together to put the runes around those room and the only one who can get inside was only the Fairy Tail member. Lucy and Freed also put a runes around the guild. But the rule is different. Every dark mages who's come inside the guild, can't get out until they can beat all of Fairy Tail mage.

The fight didn't as hard as they thought. The dark mages who's come to try to killed Frosch been defeated quickly despite of their number which is almost a one hundred. And after the rune knights came to take them to the prison, Fairy Tail start to party again even it was still dawn. The sun even not come out yet. But it's not Fairy Tail if they care for such a thing.

"I want to said my thanks for all of you. Thank you for helping me guard Frosch and defeat those dark mage." Rogue said to the others who sit at the same table at him. Beside team TBBS and their mate, there also Cana, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy while the exceeds sit at the table.

"Gihi. No need to thanks us. That's what family are for. We will do anything we can to help our family."

"Frosch is Luce son. That's meant he was my niece. I only do that to save my niece. No need to thank me, Emo." Laxus said while hugging and rubbing at Juvia stomatch which of course still not big yet. Juvia was currently sit at Laxus lap and she start to blushing at Laxus gesture.

"Yeah. I only do that for Luce sake." Natsu gave his toothy grinned before he gulped nervously after been glare at by Lucy. "Of course it's not just that. I help to defend Frosch because one person problem is everyone problem, right? We all nakama. So we need to help each each other."

"Why you still scare of Lilu when her lightning can't hurt you anymore, Natsu-san?" Sting asked while one of his hand was on Erza waist. They became a couple after Lucy wedding and Sting already propose Erza at Lucy birthday party on July 1. Of course he discuss this first with Lucy and the others. He doesn't want to get reject infront of the guild and want to know the others opinion about his planned. So after Lucy assure him that Erza will mostly accept his proposal, Sting than propose Erza at the same day as Lucy birthday date. But unfortunately for Sting, Erza want her marriage day to be held at a special day like Lucy and the others which is on valentine day. Sting didn't want to wait that long so Lucy suggest that they can get married at Christmas day. Erza quickly agree but Sting still feel it's too long. Of course Sting than immediately agree after Erza said that she might change their wedding date and wait untill Valentine day if he doesn't stop his whinning.

"Did you forget that she have a water, earth, ice, and air magic? She can still hurt me using that magic. Sometimes she will freeze my body. Or she will soak me first before she zap me with her lightning. It still hurt me when she do that you know. Not to mention when she decide to used that fox lady to create an illusion. Did you know what illusion she gave to me? Forget it. Don't try to guess it because I don't even want to talk about it." Natsu said while his body start to shiver and the other start to look amusedly at him and Lucy. Of course beside Gray, Erza, and Happy which is already experience Lucy prank illusion.

"Why you don't tell me that you also give that Ash Brain your famous illusion, Luce? Now I can finally said that you act fair and didn't do a favouritism after I know he also experience your terrifying prank." Gray smirk at the wide eyes Natsu. "You meant Luce also pranks you with her illusion spirit before?"

"Yes. Me, Erza, and Happy experience it first. Luce angry because Erza didn't invite her to go to a mission and she decide to pranks us as a punishment."

"Yeah. Lucy is so mean, Natsu. The illusion were so scary." Happy said while looking at Lucy with a fake hurt look.

"I already apologized you stupid cat. I even give you a lot of fish after that." Lucy yelled and throw him a strawberry which she's been eating before. Happy quickly move away so the fruit is crash into someone behind Happy which unfortunately is Natsu.

The others start to laugh while Natsu pouting and protest at Lucy. "Don't blame me. Blame Happy for flying away from my attack."

Laxus than interrupted the conversation and said, "I will take Juvia to the infirmary so she can rest more comfortable." while looking at Juvia who look tired.

Erza nodded and said, "All of the pregnant girls will go to the infirmary room to rest than. You can continue to enjoy the party later."

"I don't want to sleep alone, Roney. Can you accompany me?" Lucy said while they start to walk slowly to the infirmary room. Cana and Levy which listen to what Lucy said start to asked the same to their husband. While Juvia and Laxus already at the infirmary room because Laxus didn't let Juvia walk by herself and instead carry her bridal style and go inside the infirmary room.

"Anything for you, Luve." Rogue said with a soft smile while looking at Lucy.

"Well, you heard what Raios said. Even though I didn't like to copy what other people said, but this time I can said anything else beside those words. Anything for you, Shrimp."

Gray nodded his head and grinned at Cana." Anything for you, my drunkard."

The girls giggle at what they husband said. Cana than put one of her hand on Gray naked waist and said, "Thanks, my stripper."

"Thanks, Mihi." Levy also start to called Gajeel with Mihi name after Lucy explain why she called him that. Of course Lucy instantly agree when Levy asked for Lucy permission wether she can also called Gajeel with that name or not. While Gajeel at first feel reluctant. But after Levy and Lucy used their puppy dog eyes at Gajeel, he don't have another choice beside to agree while grumble slightly.

Lucy look with a soft smile at the others couple for awhile before she tiptoed and kissed Rogue cheek. "Thanks, Roney."

"I should be the one who said thanks, Luve. Thanks for found me when I'm lost. Thanks for giving me a place to be called home when I didn't know where to go. Thanks for invite me to join team TBBS. Thanks to agree to became my mate. And thanks for always stand at my side."

Lucy eyes start to watering at what Rogue said to her. Rogue than put his hand on Lucy cheek and used his thumb to wipe her tear. Lucy than start to wrap her hands on Rogue back neck. They stare at each other and stop walking while the others couple decide to leave them alone and go inside the infirmary room first.

Lucy smile softly before both of them said at the same time, "I'll always stand by your side forever, My Love/ My Honey." And their close the distance between them by putting their lips to each others. Their kissing each other slowly and with so much passioned. They don't feel the need to be rushed because they know that they will always have each other by their side forever.

* * *

Special thanx to all this kind and awesome people who **Review:**

**ChocoLoverz**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Rizuki Dhan**

**Bloody Amethist**

**R3iga1004**

**Anistasia D Flight1962 **

**lovely black kitty Ra149**

**Follow:**

**pokermaniac039**

And** Favourite **my story:

**pokermaniac039**

**Rizuki Dhan**

**bleachgirl1**

**AN: **Yes, it's finally done guys. Thank you so much for your support all this time. Especially for** dutchangel1979; ****Anistasia D Flight1962; ****ChocoLoverz**. This three awesome people keep review my story from the start till the end. Thank you so much guys. I finally can finish this story and feel so happy with all the positive review I get even this is my first story. And...I can finally focus my attention to my long forgotten game again. Yayyy...

Guys, please don't forget to **Review, Follow, and Favourite **this story. Even this is the last chapter, but I still want to know what you guys think about my story. Especially this last chapter. Thanks b4. ^_^


End file.
